


Coruscate

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, It was aliens, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sort of? - Freeform, also, and daichi and his thighs, and some smuts, and that history student suga, but only a wee bit, kind of, kuroo is a slut for his thighs, like dang what a slow burn, oiks is a smol and suffering babby, out the butt, pre-law iwa-chan, rare pair kuroo suga, sort of, suga is a sinnamon roll, there's gonna be fluff, we got that astrophysics oiks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 234,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh my...Mr. Refreshing? Really?"It's not everyday that you become roommates with your formal rival. It's not everyday that you become friends with them, either.Imagine Suga's surprise when he finds out that Oikawa is his new roommate.Imagine his surprise when they become friends.Imagine his surprise when friends becomes something more.-----------------Or, another college au. Featuring:-rare pair Kuroo/Suga-dat sweet, sweet slow burn-lust for Daichi's thighs-dorky Oikawa-10000% done Iwa-chan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Does the HQ fandom need another college au?  
> Nope.  
> Is that going to stop me?  
> Nope.

"So have you met the guy yet?"

 

"My roommate? No, not yet. He's supposed to be arriving pretty soon, I think."

 

"Didn't you say his bed and stuff was already there?"

 

"Mmm, yeah. Some moving company dropped off a bed, bookshelves, and a dresser yesterday. I guess he'll be bringing the small stuff today."

 

"And you still don't know who it is?"

 

"Nope." Suga shifted the phone in between his shoulder blade and ear as he frowned and deleted a short paragraph of text. "No clue."

 

"Kid must be loaded if he had a moving company deliver his stuff instead of having friends help."

 

"Maybe?" He sighed and leaned back against the wall, unable to concentrate on his essay. "That would be nice. Morisuke, as lovely as he is, wasn't very helpful in keeping the fridge stocked."

 

"Have you heard from him, by the way? Is he moved in alright?"

 

"Mmhmm. He brought over cookies this morning to apologize for moving out." Suga suppressed a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "I really lucked out with him, Dai. Who knows what this new guy is going to be like?"

 

"I still can't believe they assign roommates. Kind of takes away the whole freedom of university, you know."

 

"Yeah, but it saves the hassle of trying to find one." He let his sigh escape this time as he moved his laptop to the bed.

 

"It'll be fine, Suga. You're able to get along with everyone."

 

"You're exaggerating. There's a lot of people I don't get along with."

 

"But you're still able to tolerate them and keep from snapping at them. So..."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

There was a sudden knock; three quick ones, a pause, and then one more.

 

"Oh, I think he's here."

 

"Good luck, Suga. Let me know how it goes."

 

"I will. Make sure to finish your essay."

 

"Yes, mom."

 

Suga smiled as he hung up. If only Daichi was at his university. Then he could maybe have a chance at a roommate that suited him.

 

He couldn't help biting his lip as he headed to the front door. Who would he be? What would he be like? Would they get along?

 

Suga shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it before letting his hand fall to the doorknob.

 

Right.  
Time to meet the new roomie.

 

He couldn't quite find words to say when he opened the door.

 

"Oh my...Mr. Refreshing? Really?"

 

Suga blinked once.  
No.  
No way.

 

That was _not_ Tooru Oikawa standing in front of his door with an expression caught halfway between a sneer and a smirk. That was _not_ Tooru Oikawa holding a box in his hands and staring him down with amused chocolate brown eyes.

 

"Um."

 

He's really not sure what to say.

 

He just never expected that out all people _Tooru Oikawa_ would be the one to replace his roommate.

 

He kind of just wanted to shut the door in his face and ignore him.

 

There wasn't a chance as Oikawa wasted absolutely no time stepping into the flat with that infuriatingly smug smile of his, head cocked and looking as if he was holding back laughter.

 

"Iwa-chan, can you _believe_ this?" There was that lilt in his voice that Suga remembered, dreamy and mocking at the same time. "I'm rooming with the former vice captain of Karasuno."

 

The dark haired man stepped into view, a frown on his face as he looked into the apartment. "Shittykawa, don't start up."

 

"Oh, you're so _mean_ , Iwa-chan. I'm not doing a thing."

 

Suga just blinked and crossed his arms.

 

_Really?_  Of all people, it had to be _him_?

 

He didn't _hate_ the guy. But he didn't _like_ him either. And he knew- he just _knew_ \- that Oikawa wasn't a fan of his.

 

"Oh, Mr. Refreshing, that look on your face!" There was a quiet laugh as Oikawa shifted the box in his hands to his hips. "You look so surprised."

 

"It's Sugawara."

 

"Oh, _of course_."

 

Iwaizumi stepped into the apartment as well, something almost like concern in his face. He was holding a box too; one that looked much heavier than Oikawa's.

 

"Okay." Suga took a deep breath before setting a smile on his face. So. This was not what he expected. But he would be nice, he would be friendly. "Well...welcome. Um...let me show you to your room?"

 

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Refreshing. How _kind_ of you."

 

"It's Sugawara."

 

He beat back the frown from forming on his face. Yeah. Oikawa was _not_ his fan. The only question was why. Was it simply because he was from Karasuno? Or was it something else?

 

He turned from the man and bit his lip, quietly leading him to the recently vacated bedroom. He already had a bad feeling about this.

 

"Oh, wow. It's a bit bigger than I expected. And I have a window! How nice."

 

Suga wasn't sure what to say at that, so he merely stepped back into the hallway and leaned against the wall as he watched Oikawa set the box down.

 

"The window doesn't open. It was painted shut by one of the former tenants."

 

"Still." Oikawa turned to him, blinking and flashing a wide smile. "It's not as bad as I expected."

 

"Where were you staying before?"

 

"Oh, the Leo building."

 

Of _course_ he had been. Suga wanted to sigh. He had always thought that Oikawa had the air of money about him. He wouldn't be surprised to hear that his both his parents were alumni of the university- as well as generous donors.

 

"Well. This is nowhere near on that level. But," Suga made himself smile, "it's comfortable. And it's mostly quiet."

 

"Quiet is good."

 

Suga is a bit surprised by this but nods. "Do you want me to show you the rest of the apartment? Or do you want to bring the rest of your stuff up?"

 

"Iwa-chan and I will bring it up. And then I would _love_ a tour, Mr. Refreshing."

 

"Oikawa." There's a warning sound in Iwaizumi's voice, his eyes narrowing. " _Behave_."

 

"I always do." The brown haired man sighed and threw a hand up lazily. "Sorry. Old habits are hard to break, you know."

 

That made Suga quirk a brow. So...how long had the man referred to him as that? And _why_ exactly?

 

"Right. Do you...want help with bringing everything up?"

 

"Nope." Oikawa stepped out of the room with a grin and slapped a hand to Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Iwa-chan and I will take care of everything."

 

"Okay then. Um, I'll be in my room. So, just call for me if you need anything."

 

"Thanks."

 

It doesn't pass over him that it's Iwaizumi offering the cursory "thanks" and not his new roommate. Suga hid a frown and nodded before walking off to his room.

 

It hasn't been ten minutes since he ended his call with Daichi, but his fingers are already scrolling to his name.

 

Suga closed his door and threw himself on the bed as he waited impatiently for his best friend to pick up.

 

"Suga?"

 

"Oikawa."

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"My new roommate is Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa."

 

" _Bullshit_." The shock in his voice matched the shock that he was feeling. "No...no way. You're kidding me."

 

"Dai, why would I kid about this?" He frowned as he curled into the corner of the bed, wedging himself against the wall and pulling a pillow into his lap to squeeze. "Or, rather, how could I ever come up with this?"

 

"Oh god. I couldn't ever imagine living with him."

 

"He doesn't like me."

 

"Suga, everyone likes you."

 

"No, he doesn't like me." He hugged the pillow to his chest tightly. "I figured he wasn't a fan before but...his _attitude_ , Dai."

 

"He has an attitude with everyone," Daichi pointed out.

 

"He keeps calling me Mr. Refreshing."

 

"What?" The confusion in his tone mirrored the confusion he was feeling. "Why?"

 

"No idea." Suga sighed, lip tugging into a pout. "I don't know if this is going to work."

 

"Give it a bit, Suga." There's only a trace of chiding in his voice, gentleness covering it. "You just found out, after all. Maybe by some miracle he won't be that bad."

 

His teeth pull at his bottom lip. "I don't know..."

 

"Suga, if there is anyone that could put up with him, it would be you. You got this. And if you don't...you can always talk to housing about it and try to get it switched."

 

A long sigh leaves him. Daichi is right. He _knows_ he's right. But. The thought of having him as a roommate right after living with someone he was almost eerily compatible with left him feeling grumpy.

 

"He's probably going to be loud and bring home lots of girls and spend all his free time getting under my skin."

 

It's not often that Suga whines, but the words tumble out of him before he can think about holding them back.

 

"Um...I won't pretend that that isn't a possibility." Daichi sounded almost pitying- which made him feel that much worse. "Just...make sure to lay down some rules. Have a talk with him."

 

"I know, I know. He did say that it was good that it's quiet here so...fingers crossed?"

 

"I'll cross mine for you too, Sug. What's he doing now?"

 

"Bringing up boxes with Iwaizumi-san."

 

"That was his vice captain, right?"

 

"Mmhmm."

 

"You should get his number so you can rat out Oikawa when he gets too bad. That guy always managed to get him to shut up somehow."

 

Suga stifled a laugh at that. "Might not be a bad idea."

 

"Yeah, and-" Daichi paused and he could hear shouting in the background. "-ugh. Kuroo just got home and he's going on about something. You mind if I call you back later?"

 

"Yeah, it's fine. Good luck, Dai."

 

It's quiet when their call ends, a faint little click indicating that Daichi hung up.

 

He wishes again, in vain, that they had ended up going to the same university. It was...lonely here. He had friends, yes. But nothing could really replace having his best friend by his side. It just wasn't the same.

 

Suga bit his lip and hugged the pillow even tighter. He needed to get over it. He's twenty and he's in his second year of university. He should have already gotten over this by now. It wasn't like he never saw Daichi anyway. They met up when they could.

 

But.  
But...it wasn't the same.

 

Suga sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to think about something else before he got too mopey. He still had to deal with Oikawa whenever he was finished.

 

He wondered what the man had brought with him, what his major was, why he decided to request a transfer from one of the cushiest buildings on campus. He knew he was still playing volleyball, that he was the setter for the university's team. But other than that...he didn't know anything. Nothing but memories to go on from high school. And those were just ragged scraps as well.

 

He knew that Oikawa was, for lack of a better term, a little shit. He knew that he was infuriating and crafty and mouthy. Which only made him make assumptions that he was going to be annoying to live with. He knew he shouldn't judge someone at face value but...

 

But all he could imagine was his quiet nights being interrupted by the man. He just gave off the impression of a shitty roommate. Someone that would steal your food or bring home too many girls or drunken friends.

 

Suga took a slow, deep breath and exhaled from his nose.

 

He wasn't happy about this. Not one little bit.

 

He listened to the sounds of the two moving in and out of the apartment, Oikawa's laugh and little cries of "Iwa-chan" floating through the air. An hour dripped by as he listened to them, time moving so slow that he almost fell asleep.

 

Almost.

 

"Oh, Mr. Refreshing~"

 

He has to take another deep breath before leaving the room. Mr. Refreshing. Why?

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are standing in the hallway when he reluctantly leaves his room. There's a frown on the former vice captain's face and Suga has to wonder if he doesn't like him as well.

 

"Sugawara, was it?"

 

"Yeah, that's me." Suga offers a smile to him, hoping that he doesn't hold the same distaste for him that Oikawa seems to. "Iwaizumi, right?"

 

"Yeah." The man nodded and handed him a slip of paper. "I have to head out. But I thought it might be wise to give you my number just in case Trashykawa gets too obnoxious."

 

Oh, so Daichi had been right. Well, in a way.

 

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate it."

 

"Iwa-chan." The whine is clear in Oikawa's voice, a pout popping up onto his face. "That's so mean."

 

"Shut up. Be nice to him."

 

It somehow doesn't surprise him to see Oikawa stick a tongue out at the man's back, nose wrinkling up in a pout as the front door shut.

 

Quiet reigned for a moment and Suga forced a smile onto his face, shoving the slip of paper into the pocket of his favorite sweatpants.

 

"Um, so...tour?"

 

"Oh, yes. I would appreciate being escorted around my new kingdom."

 

It takes all of his willpower to not roll his eyes at the smirking man.

 

Suga lead him through the apartment quickly, pointing out the bathroom and the kitchen and little laundry area. He makes sure to warn him about the squeaky floorboards of the living room and the aggressively hot temperature and intense pressure of the shower.

 

"I'm not really sure what you had at Leo's. But...like I said, it's quiet here. The building is in good enough shape. Our upstairs neighbors are pretty calm. The management is usually pretty nice, too."

 

Oikawa merely hummed and nodded as they stood in the living room, his eyes scanning some of the paintings hanging up on the wall.

 

"Um...so why did you transfer out, by the way?" He hadn't meant to ask him so soon- it could have been something personal. But, the question tumbled out before he could stop himself. "I mean, this isn't a bad place at all. But I know Leo's is a lot more comfortable."

 

"It just wasn't my scene." The shrug Oikawa gives is casual, almost distracted even. "I couldn't really focus."

 

"...huh." It's really the only thing he could think of to say. "Well...I hope you like it here."

 

"I'm sure I will Mr- I mean, Sugawara-san. Sorry, Sugawara is _such_ a mouthful and Mr. Refreshing just comes so naturally."

 

He had to hold back a sigh and bite the inside of his cheek to keep from sending him an unhappy glare. "Just...Just call me Suga. Everyone does. And we're roommates, so..."

 

"Suga-chan?" The way he coos it as he turns to him, chocolate eyes dancing with amusement, makes Suga want to punch him. Which is a very rare thing for Suga. "Oh my, that look. Suga-kun then?"

 

"That works." He could feel his lips wanting to droop into a frown and crossed his arms, trying to hold back from showing his displeasure. "So...do you want something to drink? We can talk about house rules and stuff."

 

"Oh, already?" There's a pout on his face again, but the brunette nods. "Fine, fine."

 

Suga lead him to the kitchen and pointed to the table, silently thanking Morisuke once again for leaving it behind. "We have water, apple juice, milk, coffee, and tea."

 

"Coffee would be lovely, Suga-kun."

 

The way he handles his name makes Suga flick on the coffee pot with a bit more force than necessary. It's so unlike him to get annoyed this easily. But this guy is an expert at getting underneath other's skin. There's something about his tone; it's just so damn taunting and arrogant.

 

"So." Oikawa is leaning back in his chair when he glances over at him, a bored expression on his face. "Lay down the law, Suga-kun."

 

"I...I'm not going to lay down the law." Suga frowned. "It's just that we should talk, you know. Let each other know what we can and cannot put up with."

 

"Yeah, yeah. So go ahead."

 

He has to take a deep breath before answering, keeping his eyes on the coffee filtering into the pot. "Okay then. I don't like it being loud. Hence why I elected for _this_ building. I don't mind people coming over as long as I know ahead of time and they're not too loud and they don't break anything. Um...I'm not a fan of mess. I would really appreciate help with grocery shopping. I don't expect you to clean, but I would like you to pick up after yourself. No drugs."

 

"Why, Suga-kun, I'm absolutely shocked that you would insinuate that I would bring illegal substances into our humble little abode. _Really_."

 

He wonders for a moment if it would hurt the man too badly if he chucked the coffee mug at him.

 

"I get that you're teasing. But. I did have a roommate that I did not expect to be hooked on Ritalin last year. It didn't end very well," Suga found himself muttering that, reluctant to share the less then pleasant experience.

 

"I got it. No worries, Suga-kun. I only like my wine."

 

"Right." He found himself nodding uncertainly, pulling down a second coffee mug from the cupboard. "Do you want creamer? Sugar?"

 

"Yes. Load it up with both." The pause made Suga's brow shoot up and his hands still as he reached over to the fridge to grab the creamer. "Please."

 

Suga made the cup for Oikawa quietly and then one for himself (though with less sugar), handing over the mug and curling up in the chair across from him. A satisfied little smile passed over the brunette's face as he sipped the coffee, letting Suga know that it was passable.

 

"So, um...what about you?"

 

"Oh." Oikawa blinked and smiled, that sort of charming smile Suga had seen on tv interviews. "Well, it's pretty much the same as yours, Suga-kun."

 

"So...no objections when I say I definitely will be very annoyed if you bring home loud guests?"

 

"None." There's a surprisingly serious look on his face then, his brows narrowed ever so slightly. "I did say that it was good that it's quiet here. Despite what you may believe, Suga-kun, I am serious about school."

 

Suga merely made a noncommittal humming noise in return, biting back the temptation to let out a disbelieving click of his tongue. "Right. So...what's your major then?"

 

"Astrophysics."

 

He has to take a quick sip of coffee to hide the fact that his jaw has dropped. _Astrophysics_? _Him_? He could see him as a law student or maybe something in sports medicine...but _astrophysics_?

 

It was a shock, to say the very least.

 

"What about you, Suga-kun?"

 

"Um." He has to blink and shake his head mentally to shake off the shock he was feeling. "History."

 

"Yeah, I can kind of see that." The way that Oikawa looked at him made him feel almost uneasy, the scrutiny in his gaze a bit too sharp for comfort. "History isn't that bad. I have some friends in the program."

 

Suga can only nod. His mind was still trying to process the new information that the ever so flippant man sitting across from him was trying to get a degree in _astrophysics_.

 

"Oh." The man in question blinked and sat up a bit straighter. "I do have one thing, Suga-kun."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm sure it's not a problem. But...every so often, I have labs that run a bit late at night. It's not too frequent- maybe once or twice a month? I'm not sure when you tumble into bed, but I'll try to keep it down when I come home."

 

"Oh. Um, thanks."

 

There's quiet as Oikawa downs the rest of the coffee, licking his lips and stretching when he finishes. "Well. That was nice. I'm glad we're on the same page, Suga-kun. I think I'll start putting my things away."

 

Suga nodded up at him, wrapping his hand a bit tighter around the still warm mug. "Okay. If you need anything, you can call for me."

 

"Oh, aren't you so _sweet_." A cheeky little grin flashed at him, stupidly long lashes batting for a moment. "I'll be sure to do so, Suga-kun."

 

And then he leaves. Suga felt a bit tired, as if the conversation had sapped his energy from him. It's not that it was a bad conversation. It had certainly gone a lot better than he expected. But...he had been surprised.

 

A yawn slipped from him.

 

Okay, so _maybe_ it's more that he's been pulling long nights for quite some time now and that he was forcibly woken up in the wee hours of the morning by a drunken Nobuyuki calling him by accident. It had startled him and he hadn't been able to get back to sleep.

 

Another yawn slipped out.

 

He was tired. He wanted rest. He doubted Oikawa would need him anyway.

 

Suga wasted no time washing out the coffee mugs and making his way to his bed. There's the muffled sound of soft music when he passes by Oikawa's room, something calm with a piano and and a saxophone and a crooning voice. He can't hear it anymore after closing his own bedroom door and worming himself underneath his covers.

 

So. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. It had gone better than anticipated.

 

He yawned and flicked off the lamp on his bedside stand.

 

He would keep being nice, keep his smile as always. It had given him a bit of hope to see that Oikawa was serious about school. Maybe it would work out?

 

Suga has no time to really think about it. His eyes are tired, his body heavy. Sleep overtakes him quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

There are a few things that Suga learns in the first week that Oikawa lives with him.

 

**One.**  
He's a tidy and organized person. Everything is neatly fold, neatly put away. His clothes are almost always ironed and his notes are neat and color coded in clearly marked binders.

 

This pleases Suga because Suga is a neat and tidy person. He hadn't expected him to be messy- the well pressed slacks and always carefully styled hair didn't lend that impression. But, it was still a pleasant surprise.

 

**Two.**  
He likes sweets.

 

It doesn't surprise him, not after he watches the man drop spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his coffee their first morning together.

 

He seemed to have a penchant for suckers. Suga had found him in the living room curled up on the couch with a text book in his lap and a sucker in his mouth three times already, the same look of concentration on his face each time.

 

**Three.**  
He likes sweets, but he eats healthy.

 

His lunches are well proportioned and his first grocery run filled the cupboard with healthy snacks; fancy bags of nuts, dried plums, pumpkin seeds, multi-grain crackers, and the like.

 

Of course he's going to eat healthy. He does still play volleyball after all.

 

But it's still somewhat surprising when Suga walks in on him making tofu pizza one night.

 

Although, it's a bit more surprising that he actually knows how to cook.

 

**Four.**  
He hums.

 

He hums and it would be annoying if it wasn't soft and mellow, the dreamy quality his voice possessed shifting into the quiet sound.

 

He hums as he folds his laundry, he hums as he washes his dishes.

 

It's not that annoying and it's not that often. And it's really not that unexpected for some reason he can't name.

 

**Five.**  
He takes forever in the bathroom.

 

Suga _knew_ he was vain. But he didn't know that the man followed a strict skin care routine that took about forty five minutes to complete. He didn't know that it took him twenty minutes to do his hair. He didn't know that his showers last (at the very least) fifteen minutes.

 

This. _This_ is annoying.

 

**Six.**  
Oikawa sings in the shower.

 

It's not loud, it's not obnoxious. It's soft and the words are muffled by the water and the closed door.

 

Part of him is curious as to what he sings when he showers. But he mostly wants to bang on the door and snap at him to hurry it up.

 

**Seven.**  
He drinks red wine. Not white, red. _Always_ red.

 

The bottles appear randomly in the fridge and disappear almost as quickly as they appear.

 

He hasn't seen him drink, but the presence of the alcohol is definitely noticeable.

 

It doesn't bother Suga. He likes red wine himself. He considers being friendly and asking Oikawa if he wants to have a glass with him one night.

 

**Eight.**  
He wears glasses.

 

It's not all the time. But whenever he's reading or watching a movie, spectacles suddenly appear on his face.

 

It's not a bad look for him. But, then again, he could probably wear a paper sack and still look like a model.

 

**Nine.**  
He speaks French.

 

Or at least Suga _thinks_ it's French.

 

He doesn't outright ask him. He's not sure if he knows that Suga caught him singing quietly to himself as he threw a load of laundry into the wash.

 

_"Je veux me soigner et me marier_   
_Et me ma... à la volette_   
_Et me ma... à la volette_   
_Et me marier."_

 

It was strangely pretty. He had a good voice and that's kind of infuriating because _is there nothing he isn't good at_?

 

**Ten.**  
He's quiet.

 

This surprises Suga most of all.

 

He nearly always listens to his music while wearing headphones. His voice is tempered when he talks on the phone and he doesn't bang around or slam anything.

 

It's not expected. He's animated when he talks, when he decides to annoy Suga.

 

But...when he's curled up in the armchair or eating or daydreaming as he stares out the window, he is surprisingly still and quiet.

 

  
He learns these things and even more so. Like how he has the habit of forgetting to eat once he's consumed with studying or that he wears sweatpants and old t-shirts to bed instead of the pajama sets he had kind of half expected.

 

He learns these things just from randomly observing him. They're not around each other that often; they're both busy and keep to themselves.

 

It's strangely not that awkward. There is some sort of tension, some sort of aggressive attitude that the man holds toward Suga. But...he's not downright rude. (Which might be even more annoying at times)

 

Daichi advised Suga to reach out to him in some small way. To just keep being his "persistently friendly" self and give the brunette space until he got used to him; or rather, until he removed "the stick from his ass."

 

Daichi was right, as usual. It was just a matter of how to reach out to him. Every time he thought of doing something, he hesitated and ended up backing away. It wasn't that he nervous or anything; it was just that he wasn't really sure how Oikawa would react. And things were fine now, so...

 

So it felt like it might throw the balance off a bit. Possibly into something a bit more _annoying_.

 

Suga bit his lip as he glanced over the low divide separating the kitchen from the living room. Oikawa was studying on the couch again, curled up and frowning as he flipped through a textbook and scrawled down notes.

 

He had been there for a long time now, unmoving and absorbed in his work. Suga was pretty sure he hadn't left the couch or uncurled himself from that position since he had last peeked in at him a few hours ago. There weren't any plates or wrappers or anything near him. Had he ate anything?

 

That was enough to make his "mama bird" (as Daichi liked to put it) instincts kick in.

 

He hesitated for a moment, but he couldn't quite ignore the nagging little worry in his mind. Oikawa may be a little shit, but he _was_ his roommate. And roommates needed to watch out for each other, right?

 

So, that's how he ended up making an extra portion of rice. It wasn't much- he wasn't that hungry himself- but it was something. Which was a lot better than nothing.

 

Suga sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning around and walking to the kitchen divide, placing his hands on it and smiling.

 

"Oikawa-san, I spaced out and made some extra rice. Would you like a bowl?"

 

Oikawa seemed to startle for a moment, blinking and jerking his head up from his textbook. A grin popped up on his face, something that Suga would almost swear was genuine, and he nodded once. "Oh, Suga-kun, you darling _angel_. That would be lovely."

 

"It's salmon fried rice. Do you want some soy sauce on it or anything?"

 

"Oh, that would be great. Just a little."

 

Suga nodded before turning around. The distinctive lack of "please" and "thank you" dug at him a bit. He wondered if it was just because he was the one offering it up or if that was just how the brunette was.

 

Oikawa was grinning when he walked over to him, knees pulled up to his chest and textbook set on the coffee table. Suga wasn't quite sure, but the boy seemed happy.

 

"Ahh, Suga-kun, you're _so_ sweet," Oikawa crooned as he took the bowl from him with a nod, grin still on his face. "My roommates before weren't nearly as nice as you."

 

"Oh? What were they like?" Suga hesitated for a moment before joining him on the couch, sitting on the opposite end. Would he be annoyed?

 

"Um..." There was a slight frown on his face now and he paused, taking a moment to enjoy a bite of the rice. "They were loud. And they didn't cook or anything. They weren't clean either. It's like they forgot how to function without their mothers to pick up after them."

 

That made Suga smile and stifle a little laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. "That doesn't sound very fun."

 

"It wasn't." The frown deepened for a moment before flicking into the usual carefree smile. "What was _your_ former roommate like, Suga-kun?"

 

"He was pretty much perfect." It was impossible to fully stop the sigh from escaping him. "Polite, clean, quiet, always willing to lend a hand if needed. We were friends before coming here too, so..."

 

"So it was pretty much the best set up for you." There was something like amusement on Oikawa's face as he tilted his head to the side. "Why did he move out?"

 

"Oh, well..." Suga hesitated for a moment, unsure if it was alright to share. "His, um, partner asked him to move in with him. It's further from the school, but it's a chance to live with them and it's closer to his work so..."

 

"Aww, that must be nice for him." There's something in his tone that Suga can't quite place. Not quite envy, not quite mocking. But it did peek up through the amusement laced in his words. "Good for him."

 

"Mmm, yeah. He's quite happy."

 

"Do you miss him?"

 

"Well, yes. He was my friend, after all."

 

"Was? Not is?"

 

The cheeky grin on Oikawa's face as he teased him made Suga roll his eyes and sigh. "Is. Definitely still is. Oh, um, and speaking of friends..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Tomorrow I'm visiting Daichi and Kuroo. I'll be staying with them so I won't be back until Sunday sometime. You'll have the flat all to yourself."

 

This made Oikawa's eyes sparkle, some light flashing through them as his grin grew. "Really? In that case, I'm going to invite over Iwa-chan."

 

"Does he go here?"

 

Oikawa nodded, taking another bite of the rice. "Yeah. But he's staying across campus in the Antlia building because he's taking pre-law."

 

Another surprise. But not quite as surprising as hearing about Oikawa and astrophysics.

 

Suga smiled, dimly aware that it was a natural smile this time instead of something forced. "Iwaizumi-san seems very steady. I'm happy for him to come over whenever you like. As I said, I just like to know beforehand."

 

"Of course, Suga-kun."

 

A quiet falls between them. It's not quite awkward, not quite tense. But in the end Suga decides that the quiet is his cue to hole back up in his room and get to work on his somewhat neglected essay.

 

"Right. Well, I have an essay to write." He stood up and offered a smile to Oikawa, trying to funnel as much politeness and friendliness as he could into the expression. "There's some rice left if you want it. Feel free to have as much as you like. I'll clean it up in a little bit."

 

"Oh, Suga-kun, you're such a dear~"

 

Still no "thank you." Suga suppressed a sigh and just nodded before retreating to his room.

 

He had done it. He had reached out and it didn't turn out bad. It was a small step, possibly the tiniest step ever. But it was still a step.

 

He could already feel the light sting of Daichi smacking him on the shoulder, that booming voice of his telling Suga that he was proud of him.

 

It made Suga's lips twitch up into a smile. It had been a while since he got to see his best friend. It had been a while since he had imposed a break upon himself from school. Even if it was just a day, the thought of it was enough to lift his soul as he booted up his laptop and pulled up his essay.

 

All he needed to do was make it through the night. And then he could relax. It was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song (if curious) is "À la volette"
> 
> Next up:  
> -Suga visit The Boys™️️  
> -Iwa-chan hangs with Oiks  
> -Alien Babby is lonely


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, so Oikawa-san, I left my number scribbled on the white board on the fridge." Suga felt nervous for some reason, that mothering instinct of his kicking in as he imagined Oikawa working for several hours straight without moving and eventually keeling over from lack of food. "If you need anything or if there's an emergency, you can call me."

 

"Oh, Suga-kun, you sweetheart." His words were as saccharine and half mocking as usual. Oikawa yawned quietly and leaned against the wall of the hallway, still dressed in his sweats and a faded old Aobajōsai High t-shirt. "Have fun staying over at _Daichi's_."

 

The way he says it makes Suga quirk a brow and send him a questioning look. Was he implying...?

 

"I'm _teasing_ , Suga-kun. Gosh." Oikawa laughed and stretched, turning around and waving as he headed deeper into the flat. "Bye-bye."

 

Suga has to close the door so his sigh can't be heard. He was such a little shit.

 

He wasn't really used to dealing with people like him. It was tiring reigning in the urge to snap at him.

 

But it's not something he would allow to mess up his day. He was going to see Daichi. Daichi and Kuroo and whoever else was hanging around.

 

A smile popped up onto his face as he walked out of the building. Bright sunshine rained down upon him, warming him as he hurried through the busy and crowded campus. With each step toward the train station he felt lighter and lighter. It was going to be so, so nice.

 

Daichi had already messaged him that morning, letting him know that he had bought the ingredients for the hot pot like Suga had requested. Kuroo had rented some of their favorite "so bad they're good" movies, too. And there was the promise of Daichi's mother's famed chocolate chip cookies.

 

Just thinking of all that got him through the too cramped train ride with a smile.

 

He didn't bother with lamenting over the fact that they weren't all together for school. Today, this was more than enough. Any pouting over it could be done when he returned to the flat tomorrow.

 

It was kind of hard to keep his pace at a normal speed when the apartment popped into view.

 

It had really been a while.

 

The door was almost immediately flung open when Suga knocked, Daichi's grin wide and the sound of Kuroo calling out "Mom's home" filling the air.

 

Home.

* * *

  
"Are you _sure_ it's okay if I'm here?"

 

"Iwa-chan, I already told you that it's _fine_."

 

It's the third time his former vice captain has asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

"It's fine," Oikawa insisted. "Mr. Refreshing gave me the go ahead."

 

"Mr. Refres...dammit, Trashykawa. I thought that I _told_ you to be nice."

 

"I am." It's true. He is being nice. He's holding back on teasing and he's keeping a somewhat decent hold on his tongue. But the look that Iwaizumi gives him makes him squirm, eyes shifting to the side in guilt. "You're so mean, Iwa-chan."

 

"Why is it that I don't believe you're behaving?"

 

"Because you're a suspicious butthead."

 

Oikawa is proud of dodging the expected punch, mentally tallying it as a win against all the times he had been socked in the arm by his best friend.

 

"You're not calling him Mr. Refreshing, right?"

 

"I'm trying not to." He knows he sounds too casual and too unconcerned by the way Iwaizumi's eyes narrow. "Really, I am."

 

"You better. I know you have this _thing_ about him. There's been some sort of thorn in your paw ever since you first played against him." He held up a finger as soon as Oikawa's mouth opened, stopping him from protesting. "We're not in high school anymore. Sugawara-san goes to the same university as us. We're not in competition anymore. He's your roommate and I've got a hunch that he's a _good_ roommate. So stop being such a Crappykawa and be nice for once in your life."

 

Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms, choosing to ignore the reprimand in favor of walking over to the bookshelf housing the dvds.

 

"None of that cheesy space shit you like."

 

Oikawa's loud sigh earns him a pillow thrown at his back.

 

He scanned the shelves idly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He hasn't mixed his dvds in with Suga's yet and he hasn't had the time to really relax since moving in.

 

So he's just now discovering that Sugawara is a grade A sap with a penchant for historical romance.

 

That made him grin a bit. Yeah, he might be into _cheesy space shit_. But...there was no way he could deny that he was kind of, sort of a sap too. Or, as one girlfriend had put it "gorgeously sensitive."

 

"Oh, Iwa-chan~"

 

Iwaizumi immediately scowled as soon as he saw Gone with the Wind on the dvd case. "Absolutely fucking not."

 

Oikawa's shocked gasp only makes his scowl grow deeper. "Language, Iwa-chan!"

 

"No way. Now way in _hell_ , Crybabykawa."

 

"Iwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

 

"No. It's not happening. Pick something else."

 

His long suffering sigh only earned him another pillow thrown at him, this time hitting him square in the stomach.

 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at his too manly and too mean best friend before turning around to browse the shelf again. No romance meant that about, oh, seventy percent of the movies were out of the question. He did have musicals...but that would be shot down as well. As would the Ghibli and the Disney. But he did have The Lord of Rings- something that even a grumpy butt like Iwaizumi would be okay with.

 

"Lotr?"

 

The sigh behind him let him know that it was acceptable.

 

Oikawa popped the dvd in and threw himself back onto the couch, wrapping himself up in the blanket.

 

"So, does he know that you're a total fucking nerd yet, Dorkykawa?"

 

"Remind me why I invited you when you're such an ass to me?" Of course the man is unfazed, a shit eating smirk on his face. "No, he doesn't. And I'm not a dork. Or a nerd."

 

"Dummykawa, you're getting a degree in _astrophysics_ because when we were thirteen you watched Star Wars and you became _obsessed_ with everything outer space. You believe in aliens. You spend your free time watching shitty scifi movies. You religiously watch X-files. And I know you have a little R2-D2 plushie hidden away."

 

And with that, Iwaizumi reveals once again that he's the only person that can make Oikawa turn red cheeked and tongue tied.

 

His best friend is just as much of a shit as he is.

 

"He...doesn't know about any of that. We haven't talked that much."

 

"Didn't you _just_ say you were being nice?" Olive green eyes narrow immediately, a scowl starting to form on his face again. "Are you actually being _rude_?"

 

"No, no! We've just given each other space." It's true, they have. "And we've been busy with school work. Um, we did kind of talk a bit last night?"

 

The raised brow is an indication for him to continue, the frown on his face scornful.

 

"He made some extra rice and offered it to me. We talked for a few minutes."

 

"So you're _not_ doing that thing where you're intentionally being standoffish?" The poke to his cheek hurts. "Not being an antisocial little brat?"

 

"I told you _no_."

 

"Fine. So. How is he so far? Better than the last ones?"

 

So much better. Not that he was willing to declare that out loud. Oikawa pulled the blanket tighter around him and rested his chin on his knees. "Yeah. He's quiet, he's clean."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"Um..." Oikawa blinks, trying to recall if he had noticed anything about his roommate. "He has this coffee mug that he drinks out of a lot. It has a shrimp on it."

 

That makes Iwaizumi laugh for some reason. "A shrimp?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"That's kind of unexpected." He yawns as he says that, stretching out on the couch a bit more. "Anything else?"

 

"Um...he likes spicy food, I think." Oikawa scrunches his nose up at that, remembering the first time he had glanced into the fridge only to find about seven different types of hot sauce. "And he bites his knuckle when he's concentrating."

 

"What, really?"

 

"Mmm, yeah. He was studying in the kitchen the other night and I noticed it."

 

"...huh."

 

"What?"

 

"You do that too. Or, at least, you used to. Remember? That's how you got started on the sucker thing. Because someone pointed it out."

 

Oikawa blinks and then he blinks again. He had forgot about that completely.

 

"Oh, _Iwa-chan_! You remember such a thing about me? Oh, I _knew_ you cared."

 

"I only remember because you whined about how you got in trouble during class the first day you brought those damn things to school."

 

Oikawa feels his lips tug into a smile. "Yeah, okay, Iwa-chan."

 

The punch to his arm only hurts a little and he doesn't make the effort to pretend it hurt more than it did. They settle back on the couch and relax, Frodo stammering on the screen and the two best friends enjoying their time together.

 

* * *

 

"Suga-chan, I am going to marry you."

 

It's the third time that Kuroo has crowed this, his cheeks slightly red from the beer and his face holding the biggest grin he has ever seen.

 

"It's just a hot pot, Kuroo. You can make it too, if you apply yourself."

 

Still, Suga can't help but smile.

 

He's happy.

He's _really_ happy.

 

For the first time in a while, the loneliness roosting in his stomach has taken flight. He feels warm, he feels light. How could he not? His afternoon had been spent cooking with his best friend and being both teased and showered in compliments in return by the messy haired alley cat that had worked its way into their friendship a long time ago.

 

Being here, being with them felt like home.

 

Kuroo takes another sip from the beer bottle and leans back, a satisfied grin on his face. "So, you gonna tell us about the new roomie or not?"

 

Oh. Suga blinked. He hadn't even realized that he hadn't opened up about that recent development in his life yet.

 

"Yeah, tell us if Mr. Perfect is not so perfect."

 

Daichi has been drinking too, a cheesy little smile plastered on his face and cheeks that are just a hint more red than Kuroo's. Though, that's more so from stuffing himself with bowl after bowl of food.

 

Suga considers the statement for a moment, mulling over what he's found out about Oikawa in the short amount of time they've lived together. "Well...he's quieter than I expected."

 

"That's it?"

 

"Yeah. Um, he's surprisingly serious about school." Suga frowned and tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. "But...that's really it. He's quiet, he studies. He still is a bit of a-"

 

"Little shit!"

 

"Yep." Suga hid his grin as he took a sip of his water, holding back a laugh.

 

"Does he have any weird quirks? Does he, like, just eat cheese or does he snore or wear funny clothes at home?"

 

"Nope. Or, at least, not that I know of." Suga paused for a moment, thinking back to his mental list of observations. "He does hum, though. And he sings. In, um, French? At least I _think_ it's French."

 

Kuroo's eyebrows almost disappear into his hair at that. "Wait. What?"

 

"French?" Daichi sounds just as confused, turning his head to look at Suga with a stumped expression on his face.

 

Suga can't do anything but shrug. "Yeah. I heard him when he was doing laundry one day."

 

"Does he...is he going for a language major?"

 

"No. Oh!" Suga immediately shoots up, the most interesting fact about his new roommate popping into his head. "Wait, that's not the weird thing. So Tooru Oikawa, former captain of Seijō's volleyball team, the Great King, and idol of the court is getting a major in..." He pauses for a moment, smiling at the impatient looks on their faces. "...astrophysics."

 

"Bullshit!"

 

It's said unanimously, loud enough to cover the sound of the movie playing in the background.

 

"Nope." There's some sort of weird pleasure that fills him as he looks at their shocked faces. "And it's not a lie. I saw his textbooks."

 

"Holy..."

 

" _That_ little...?"

 

" _What_?"

 

If Suga had been shocked, they were downright flabbergasted. Though, that could be due to the alcohol swirling in their veins.

 

"There's..." Daichi frowned, hand running through his hair. "I just...no way. That cheeky little shit?"

 

"I did _not_ see that coming." Kuroo mirrored Daichi's movements, heavy lidded eyes open fully for once. "Really?"

 

"Mmhm."

 

"Why?"

 

The question is an obvious one, but it's one that makes Suga frown. He hadn't thought to ask. He had just accepted it. "I don't know."

 

"Well figure it out." Kuroo says it casually, but with the air of a teacher assigning homework. "There's no way I can go on without knowing why Mr. Preppy and Perfect is taking astrophysics."

 

"Maybe he's a neerrrrrrdddd."

 

The way Daichi stretches the word out makes Suga laugh, pressing the sleeve of his sweater to his lips to muffle the sound.

 

"Then he should get along _great_ with our dear Suga-chan."

 

"Hey, I'm not-"

 

"Our dear Suga-chan who has signed copy of a 'Wrinkle in Time."

 

"Hey, you got me tha-"

 

"Our dear Suga-chan who has religiously listened to 'Welcome to Night Vale' for years now."

 

"Excuse me, but wasn't it Daichi who told me abo-"

 

"Our dear Suga-chan who dragged us to that scifi convention and made us sit with him through hour long panels with stars in his eyes and a smile that just wouldn't leave."

 

Okay. He didn't have a protest for that one.

 

"Dai, Ku. You're being mean," Suga whined. He felt for a moment that he may sound like Oikawa whining to Iwaizumi and shut his mouth immediately, a pout beginning to form.

 

"Because we love you." The grin on Kuroo's face is smug, his eyes back to their normal shifty looking state. "Mom."

 

He only laughs when the crumpled up napkin hits his face, smug grin still in place.

 

They're awful. And he loves them.

* * *

"Shittykawa."

 

"Meany Iwa-chan."

 

"You ate the last of my cheese fries when I went to the bathroom."

 

"And you stole my avocado when I wasn't looking. We're even now."

 

The man scowls, but it really is only fair.

 

It's been a nice, lazy day for them. They watched movies, ordered food, did a tiny bit of work on their assignments. It was lazy, it was just what he needed.

 

Oikawa rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was tired. The late nights were catching up with him. The late nights and his practices and his annoying inability to sleep.

 

"Oikawa."

 

There's that stern tone in Iwaizumi's voice. That stern tone that he _hates_ because he's about to lecture him.

 

"Yes, Iwa-chan?" He says it in the most innocent voice he can muster, wondering what he's going to be lectured about this time.

 

"You're tired. I think you should sleep."

 

Oh. It was _that_. For a second there he thought it was something serious.

 

"Iwa-chan, I'm fine. It's only-" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "-nine."

 

"Oikawa." His voice is even more firm and it makes Oikawa bite his lip and look away. "This is the first rest day you've had in a while. So you need to actually _rest_."

 

There's a pause and when he glances over, a smirk is on Iwaizumi's face.

 

"You wouldn't want to get eyes bags or wrinkles from not getting enough sleep, would you?"

 

That's enough to make Oikawa jump, fingers flying to touch the delicate skin beneath his eyes.

 

"So get some rest." Iwaizumi is standing before he can say anything, reaching down to grab his backpack. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow. We can grab that shitty coffee you like so much."

 

"Iwa-chan, you're _such_ a gentleman. I'll look forward to our date."

 

There's only the motion of a middle finger waving in the air and then he's gone, the sound of the front door opening and closing signalling his departure.

 

Oikawa stays still for a moment.

 

There's the sound of the ticking clock, the murmur of pipes overhead. Aragon is frozen on the screen, sword in hand and handsome face twisted into a cry.

 

He feels something deep in chest. Something cold, something that feels as if it's sucking everything in. His tongue is almost a bit numb.

 

Lonely.

 

He had hoped Iwaizumi would stay the night.

 

Oikawa pulled the blanket tighter around his form and stood up, clutching it around him like a cloak.

 

There were reasons he chose to stay in the university's provided housing. He could easily live off campus, in some cozy little apartment. His parents had offered to help him find a place more than once.

 

But.  
But...

 

There wasn't anyway he could. Not without a roommate. And he couldn't trust himself to find just anyone. Iwaizumi had shot down the idea when he (not so) playfully brought it up- claiming that he would kill Oikawa within a week if they lived together.

 

He doesn't mind being alone. He likes being alone. He likes time to himself.

 

He doesn't like sleeping in an empty place, though. He doesn't like knowing that he was the only one there. It makes his tongue numb, makes a tiny black hole open up in his chest. It makes him anxious for some reason, makes desolation blossom and spread through his body.

 

The red wine is in the glass before he realizes it, almost spilling over the rim.

 

Oikawa blinked and took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back to try to ease the tension in his body.

 

He would stuff the feeling deep inside him. Bury it under a glass of wine and reruns of X-files and his favorite sweater fresh from the wash. He would sleep, he would rest- just as Iwaizumi ordered. Tomorrow Suga would return and there would be another presence around and the numbness would dissipate as quickly as it arrived.

* * *

 

Kuroo's snores can be heard even as Daichi and Suga sit in the living room, wrapped up in blankets and holding cups of hot chocolate.

 

Something sharp runs through him as he listens to Daichi recount yet another story about Kuroo and his clumsiness.

 

It's sharp and it makes his heart jump, makes him grip his mug tighter.

 

Envy. Loneliness. Longing.

 

He had told himself to not think about it, to push it away. And yet here he was, the struggle of trying to keep the smile on his face making him clutch the mug tight. Even though the hot chocolate made the porcelain too hot, made his fingertips burn.

 

Daichi wasn't sober enough to catch the minute slip of smile. And he was thankful for that.

 

Suga shook himself mentally, lightly scolding his own mind for being a jerk and marring his evening.

 

"It's so hard living with someone that breaks a coffee mug twice a week," Daichi complains. It's good-natured, though, and he's smiling. Suga is glad that Daichi isn't alone. "I know your roomie probably won't be so clumsy, but I'll still cross my fingers that he doesn't have a habit of something equally annoying."

 

Suga hums and nods. "We'll just have to wait and see."

 

"The, um, the French thing is still kind of messing with me," Daichi admits suddenly.

 

Suga's brow cocks at that. "More than astrophysics?"

 

"Well no." Daichi's laugh is a little loud, a grin on his face. "But, like, that's _normal_...ish. I guess. Maybe? I don't know. It's a degree so whatever."

 

"But still the French?"

 

"Mmm, ya. Like, what Japanese person knows French?"

 

"Maybe he learned it at school?" That's the only thing he can really think of and offer up as explanation.

 

"I guess _Seijō_ might have had more fancy classes." The way his nose wrinkles let's Suga know that his distaste for the school is lingering. It makes Suga smile. So competitive. "How do you know it's French?"

 

"It's just a guess. There were a lot of 'la's' in the song."

 

"Are you going to ask him about it?"

 

"Um." Suga considers it for a moment. "I don't think I would be happy if he came up to me and told me that he caught me singing in the laundry room. So...no, probably not."

 

"You're too nice, Suga."

 

"You're only saying that because you want to know why he speaks French."

 

"Yes."

 

The two burst out laughing at the immediate and honest answer, muffling it with the sleeves of their sweaters so they don't wake the snoring man in the other room.

 

Something shoots through him again. This time it isn't sharp, but warm. Love, joy, comfort.

 

So he didn't get to live with his best friend. He didn't get to see him that often.

 

But.  
He could enjoy these little moments.

* * *

 

The wine had done its job. It had done its job _splendidly_.

 

Oikawa blinked slowly and yawned. He knew he should leave the couch and curl up in bed.\

 

But the couch was comfy and the blanket was warm and his room felt as if it were a million miles away.

 

Oikawa yawned again and curled up tighter, eyes lazily trying to keep up with Scully and Mulder's antics. It was the smoking episode, the one that had forever spooked him from trying cigarettes. Not that he ever _would_ , being the serious athlete that he was.

 

Oikawa dimly wonders for a moment if Suga likes the X-files too. His roommates before didn't.

 

The clock ticks quietly and, when he flicks his gaze over to it, he realizes that it's almost midnight.

 

Sleep. He needed sleep. Iwaizumi would punch him if he knew he was still up.

 

He feels tired, he feels slightly tipsy. He feels like he can sleep.

 

But sleep doesn't seem to want to be friends with him.

 

So he lays there with his muddled mind, half formed thoughts and tired little musings skating lazily through his head. His tongue isn't quite numb anymore, but he does feel the rip in his chest still. It makes him curl up tighter, pull a pillow to his chest.

 

He falls asleep around three in the morning, brow furrowed and pillow tight in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Oiks. You'll be okay soon.
> 
> Next up:  
> -Suga comes home  
> -Oiks is a sleepyhead  
> -Iwa-chan is a grumpy butt


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (you all are killing me being all nice and stuff. thank you ❤️️)

Suga is _so_ glad he didn't drink with Kuroo and Daichi.

 

Their goodbye is filled with groans and nasty looks shot toward the sun. They're both hungover, but they took it upon themselves to escort Suga to the train station.

 

Which makes it hurt a bit more than usual when the train pulls away, blurring the image of his two friends waving goodbye to him.

 

He misses Daichi even before the train enters the tunnel. And he finds himself hating that. It's weak. _He's_ weak. He feels like a child separated from his parent.

 

He busies himself with watching the other passengers until he reaches his destination, taking his mind off the cold in his stomach.

 

There's no way he can return to his flat with wet eyes and a sniffly nose. Not when Oikawa was his roommate.

 

The campus is unusually quiet as he hurries through. It's a Sunday and it's cold. Maybe everyone is holing up in their rooms or in a cafe, desperately trying to finish up assignments for their Monday classes. He doesn't know, he doesn't really care.

 

His building is quiet, too. But it always is. This silence isn't unusual. It's actually a bit comforting, in some strange way.

 

The flat is quiet when opens the door. Was Oikawa there?

 

He's not sure, so he closes the door quietly behind him. No sounds, no "welcome home." Not that he really been expecting that.

 

Suga dropped his backpack to the floor and stretched. Tired. He kind of felt tired all of a sudden. He always felt tired after hanging around with Kuroo, though. The man had energy for days.

 

He doesn't realize that Oikawa is asleep on the couch until he passes by again after grabbing a bottle of water.

 

It startles him for some reason.

 

He doesn't realize _why_ until he glances up at the clock and remembers that it's well past noon. He hasn't lived with Oikawa all that long, but he _does_ know that it was probably a bit unusual for him to still be asleep.

 

Suga frowned and walked over, setting the water down on the coffee table.

 

He was still in his pajamas, it looked like. So he had fallen asleep there and not made it to bed? How long had he been asleep? When did he go to bed?

 

Concern nags at him and he can almost hear Daichi laughing at his impulse to mother.

 

Oikawa really shouldn't be sleeping on the couch, though. It wasn't good for his back. And his knee would be stiff, too. If there was one thing he could clearly remember (for whatever reason) from idle locker room gossip at school, it was that Oikawa had a knee injury.

 

And his conscious couldn't let him ignore the thought that sleeping on the couch might aggravate it a bit.

 

Suga bites his lip and sighs before leaning over to the sleeping boy. Something passes over Oikawa's face when he gently puts a hand to his shoulder.

 

"Oikawa-san."

 

He doesn't move, doesn't acknowledge him.

 

"Oikawa-san."

 

Something like a frown forms on the sleeping brunette's face this time.

 

Suga shakes his shoulder with just a tiny bit more force. "Oikawa-san, please wake up."

 

This time there's a mumble, a little sleepy noise.

 

Suga shakes his shoulder again, hoping that he'll wake up before he has to be more rough. "Oikawa-san."

 

And finally, finally there's a little flutter of his eyelids.

 

His eyes are sleepy, the chocolate in them darker than usual.

 

He looks tired.  
Very tired.

 

"I'm sorry to wake you, Oikawa-san. But I really don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep on the couch."

 

Oikawa simply blinks up at him slowly, eyes threatening to close again.

 

"Why don't you curl up in bed? Get some proper rest?"

 

A yawn sounds from him and he sits up, rubbing his eyes. Suga has to hide a smile at the bedhead.

 

"Suga-chan." He mumbles that, still rubbing his eyes. Suga decides not to correct him, if only because he's just woken up. "Suga...*yawn* Suga-chan, what...what time is it?"

 

"It's almost one thirty."

 

Oikawa nods in response, falling back against the couch. He doesn't look like he'll fall back asleep, so Suga steps back and sighs.

 

"Do you want some coffee?"

 

"Please."

 

Suga can feel his jaw drop immediately. _Please_. Oikawa actually knew how to say "please."

 

He finds himself grinning as he turns around and heads over to the kitchen.

 

So maybe it's because the snarky brunette just woke up. That's fine. He's still going to consider it a win in his book.

 

Oikawa looks a bit more awake now when he returns, blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape and eyes blinking ever so slowly. He accepts the mug with a bit more energy, a greedy sort of light flashing through his eyes.

 

Suga dimly notes that this is the first time he's seen Oikawa when he first wakes up. He wonders if he's always this way or if it's just because he crashed on the couch.

 

"Suga-chan, you are an _angel_." He says it with closed eyes and a smile, voice breathy and hands wrapped around the mug. "An angel."

 

Suga really can't help the small twitch of his lips. It wasn't the first time he had been called an angel. It's not even the first time that Oikawa has called him that. But it was still nice, in some way, to pretend that this was _maybe_ , just _maybe_ Oikawa expressing his thanks.

 

And he wasn't calling him Mr. Refreshing. So. Another win.

 

"Did you fall asleep on the couch last night?"

 

"Mmm, yeah. Iwa-chan left and I stayed up to watch tv." His voice was still sleepy, a bit higher pitched than normal but still holding that usual dreamy quality. "I guess I fell asleep then."

 

"You seemed to sleep for a long time. Are you okay?" Suga had to bite his tongue to keep from asking even more, his fussy nature beginning to rear its head.

 

"Mmhm. Just a little tired." Oikawa's eyes finally open again and he wiggles into the corner of the couch. "How was Daichi's?"

 

The question made Suga cock a brow, surprise probably clear on his face. He really didn't expect Oikawa to continue the conversation. "It was really nice. We made a hot pot and watched terrible movies. Did you have fun with Iwaizumi-san?"

 

"Mmhm. We just watched movies and relaxed a bit."

 

As if summoned, Oikawa's phone lights up, a quiet little chirp of "Iwa-chan" sounding through the apartment.

 

Suga would laugh if he wasn't so surprised by the sudden noise. Of course. _Of course_. Only Oikawa would be ridiculous enough to make a recording of himself calling his best friend's name and set it as a ring tone.

 

"You're, um," Suga has to clear his throat to keep a straight face, "not going to answer that?"

 

"No, not yet. Too early for Iwa-chan's lectures." His eyes are closed again, one yawn slipping out from him. "I require at least an hour of being awake before I can handle them."

 

That makes Suga stifle a laugh, his sweater soft against his lips. "What if it's important?"

 

"He'll come get me." The confidence is clear in his words and Suga has to wonder if it's happened in the past. It seems more than likely. "It's fine, really."

 

"Well, if you say so." He successfully beats back the urge to scold Oikawa and instead focuses on how his stomach is starting to grumble. "Are you hungry, Oikawa-san?"

 

Chocolate eyes open again and Oikawa cocks his head to the side, something almost like curiosity in his gaze. "A little bit."

 

"I'll make us something to eat."

 

"Oh, Suga-chan! You _are_ an angel!" Oikawa's eyes are immediately sparkling, a grin on his face. "Absolute _angel_."

 

Suga turned from him and headed toward the kitchen, struggling between wanting to scold him for the -chan and the urge to smile. So. Oikawa was a little shit. But he wasn't half bad when he first woke up. Or maybe he was just getting used to him now.

 

The inspection of the cupboards and fridge doesn't lend much to the imagination- how was it that they already needed to go grocery shopping again?- but Suga figures he can still whip together something edible.

 

"How do you feel about...um...pasta?"

 

"Sounds heavenly."

 

Suga began to pull the ingredients down from the shelf, mentally taking notes for a future shopping list. "There won't be meat in it. Unless, I mean, if you want to wait that long for something to thaw out. I could make you a snack, if you want?"

 

"Oh, Suga-chan, have you always been so wonderfully motherly?" The lilting voice at his side makes him jump, almost makes him knock the box of bowtie pasta off the counter. Jesus Christ. How had he snuck up on him like that? "It's _so_ endearing."

 

Clearly he was beginning to wake up now.

 

Suga suppressed the urge to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "I guess."

 

"Let me guess, you're the eldest."

 

"Not quite." There's a childish sort of pleasure that flits through him at being able to tell Oikawa that he was wrong. "I don't have any siblings."

 

"Really? So you're naturally just a fussy little mama bird?"

 

"Oikawa-san."

 

"Yes, Suga-chan?"

 

Suga set his sweetest smile on his face, practically beaming as he turned to the boy. "Do you want me to make you something to eat or not?"

 

Hands immediately go up in surrender, amusement clear on the other man's face. "Yeah, yeah. I'll behave."

 

Pleased enough with Oikawa backing off, Suga turned to the counter again. There was the light sound of quick footsteps running from the kitchen and then a

 

"Thanks for the food, _mom_."

 

If he hadn't already escaped Suga might have actually chucked the box of pasta at him.

 

Such a little shit.

* * *

 

Oikawa appears again right as the pasta is finished, hair wet from a shower and wearing fresh clothes.

 

Something funny runs through Suga when he notices the socks with tiny ufos on them. He decides not to say anything, but he can't help but recall Daichi's little _nerd_ theory.

 

He has to hide an amused snort with a cough.

 

"Oikawa-san, will you hand me a big bowl, please?"

 

"Yes, mom."

 

His long suffering sigh earns him a smirk from the brunette. Suga chooses to ignore him and focus on transferring the pasta into the bowl.

 

"We need to go grocery shopping soon." He manages to keep the sigh contained this time as he clicks off the stove top. "It's my turn. I'll probably go Tuesday. So, if there's something you would like, just let me know."

 

"Oh, you're the _best_ , Suga-chan."

 

Suga realizes he probably should have warned him off earlier. It was probably too late to scold him for the -chan. He wonders if this is how it happened to Iwaizumi too.

 

He nudged the bowl full of pasta toward Oikawa and turned to the fridge to decide on something to drink.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Will you hand me the wine? The one with the gold label?"

 

It takes substantial effort to not chide at Oikawa for choosing the drink. He _just_ woke up.

 

But.  
It's not his place.  
And he's not in the mood to hear another taunt about being motherly.

 

So, Suga complies and returns to scanning the fridge. Maybe he should pick up a bottle of wine, too. He doesn't drink that often, but a glass every now and then would be nice.

 

He ends up grabbing a bottle of water. The tv clicks on in the background, the X-files theme song playing faintly in the background. When the channel isn't changed, Suga finds himself with a small smirk on his face.

 

Nerd.

 

He's definitely letting it slip to Daichi.

* * *

 

Suga is curled up in his computer chair and plucking away at the laptop when he hears the knock. It's short, it's sharp, it's a bit loud. It makes him cock a brow.

 

Who was it? He didn't get many visitors. And it didn't look as if Oikawa was expecting anyone to come over, nor had he warned him of company. It's wasn't the housing manager's knock either. Maybe a neighbor?

 

It sounds again, louder this time.

 

Suga sighed and stood up. He would just see who it was and get it over with quickly. He really needed to finish his essay.

 

It sounds again as he reaches the front door. Suga can practically feel the irritation of the person knocking seeping beneath the doorway.

 

When he opens the door, he finds Iwaizumi impatiently tapping his foot. A glower is on his face and those dark green eyes of his are narrowed.

 

He looks _pissed_.

 

"Where's Oikawa?"

 

"Oh, um, I think he's in his room." Suga isn't really sure, but it's the most likely place.

 

"That little shit." His words are sharp and irritated, annoyance flashing through his eyes. "He was supposed to meet me for lunch."

 

"Lunch?" Suga blinks, remembering the phone call from earlier. He feels a bit guilty suddenly. Maybe he should have nagged at Oikawa to return it. "Oh, um, Iwaizumi-san? I got home a little after one. Oikawa-san was asleep. So...maybe he, um..."

 

There's thunder in his eyes now, a litany of curses falling from his lips. "That idiot. I fucking told him to get to bed."

 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, clearly trying to reel in his temper. "Do you mind if I nab him?"

 

"Um." Suga can't help but eye him a bit nervously. He's vaguely aware that Iwaizumi is Oikawa's keeper, the person that keeps him in line. But he really doesn't want to get in hot water with Oikawa. Not when they're (for the most part) getting along. "Well...if...if you promise to not go too hard on him. He looked really tired when I woke him up."

 

"Yeah, because the dumbass didn't listen to me." Iwaizumi stepped into the apartment when Suga moved aside, scowl in place. "He was probably up all night watching X-files again like the stupid fucking dork he is."

 

Suga hesitates before following him, lingering behind. He knows he probably won't have to mediate between the best friends but...

 

But he's too used to having to play peacemaker.

 

"OI, SHITTYKAWA."

 

Suga flinched as Iwaizumi threw the bedroom door open. He could be _loud_ when he wanted.

 

"What the fuck? He's asleep!"

 

Sure enough, Oikawa is curled up in bed when Suga peeks in. It looks like he fell asleep while studying, his headphones still on and textbook in his lap.

 

"I've told him a thousand times to not study in bed. He _always_ falls asleep."

 

Iwaizumi's grumble makes him smile a bit. It's a grumble, yes. But he can hear the care in his words as well.

 

Suga isn't going to have to play peacekeeper.

 

"Iwaizumi-san?" The little look of annoyance shot his way would have made Suga jump if he hadn't just found out that the man was, in all honesty, a grumpy but loving teddy bear. "Maybe you should let him rest? He did look really tired earlier, honest."

 

The man cocked his head for a moment, as if considering. He almost looks as if he'll allow it. But...in one fluid motion, he turns to the bed and yanks the covers off to send Oikawa rolling onto the floor.

 

"Nope."

 

Oikawa jolted awake as soon as he fell off the bed, eyes wide and glasses askew.

 

"What the- Iwa-chan! You _ass_!"

 

His hands immediately turned into fists and he banged on Iwaizumi's legs with a scowl.

 

"Meany Iwa-chan! Butthead Iwa-chan! Stupid, jerky Iwa-chan!"

 

Oh my _god_. The look on Oikawa's face as he hurled childish names at Iwaizumi, the way he kept banging on his leg with his fists...it was too much.

 

Suga laughed much louder than he meant to. It spilled out of him, bouncing off the hallway walls even as he desperately tried to suffocate it with the sleeve of his sweater.

 

Oikawa's head whipped toward him and his face fell immediately. He looked almost mortified for a split second. But then it scrunched up, a pout taking over.

 

"Moooooooom. How could you let him do this to meeeeeeeee?"

 

That only made Suga laugh harder, arm falling from his face to hug his sides. He was just like an indignant child. It was just too much to see Oikawa pouting on the floor, fists frozen in the air, perfect hair messed up, and glasses sliding off his nose.

 

"Don't you dare start whining to Sugawara-san." Iwaizumi was scowling down at Oikawa. "You deserved that, you little shit."

 

"What? What did I do?"

 

"Have you checked your phone today? At all?"

 

Guilt passes over Oikawa's face and Suga catches him fumbling with the hem of his t-shirt, eyes cast to anywhere but Iwaizumi. "Um..."

 

The sigh Iwaizumi lets out is long suffering. Suga can practically see him mentally count down to hold in his temper. "Lunch. We were going to get lunch and I was even going to treat you to that shitty coffee you like, Crappykawa."

 

Oikawa's face immediately lights up at that. He looks back up at Iwaizumi with a beam, fists unfurling and arms wrapping around the man's leg to hug him. "Oh, Iwa-"

 

Iwaizumi raised a finger, effectively cutting him off. "But _someone_ stayed up all night and slept the day away and ignored me."

 

"Iwa-chan." The pout was on his face again and Suga could swear he was giving the man puppy dog eyes. "I was _tired_."

 

"Because you didn't listen to me." The flick to the Oikawa's forehead made Suga laugh again; this time he was able to successfully smother it with his sleeve. "Dumbass."

 

" _Iwa-chan_."

 

Another long suffering sigh from the man. "Just don't do it again, idiot. You worried me."

 

There was a moment of silence then. It felt heavy to Suga, full of words left unsaid. It makes him uncomfortable.

 

"I know." This was the first time he had ever heard Oikawa's voice so soft. It was so genuine. "Sorry."

 

The tension was gone by that and Iwaizumi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Fine. Tomorrow you're buying the coffee."

 

"Of course, Iwa-chan."

 

"Sugawara-san." Iwaizumi turned to him, hands on his hips and only a small frown on his face. "Sorry about this."

 

"Oh, it's not a problem." Suga felt himself smiling. It really wasn't a problem. It was kind of nice to see Oikawa get scolded like that. Well, more funny than nice. "And...you can call me Suga."

 

"Hey!" Oikawa jumped up from the floor at that, fixing his glasses and pouting once again. "Why are you being so nice to meany Iwa-chan?! You looked so annoyed when you said I could!"

 

"Because _you_ , Oikawa-san, cornered me into it."

 

"I did not!"

 

Suga flicked his gaze away from the protesting man, knowing it would annoy him. He smiled at Iwaizumi. "You don't have my number, do you? I saved yours but I never messaged you. I'll send you a text and you can save it, Iwaizumi-san. That way if something like this happens again we can deal with it a bit better."

 

"Mom! How dare you side with-"

 

"Thank you, Suga-san." Iwaizumi was practically smirking, ignoring the shocked look on Oikawa's face. "I really appreciate it. Trashykawa can be such a handful."

 

"I kind of figured that out."

 

"Oi, you butts." Oikawa was scowling now, arms crossed and lips in a narrow line. "You can't be so mean to me. This isn't fair. You're ganging up on me."

 

"Shut it, Trashykawa."

 

"Nope, no. I'm not letting you be a jerk to me in my own sanctuary." He huffed, hands shooting out to push Iwaizumi. "Out, out."

 

The slam of the door behind Iwaizumi wasn't loud, but it was still petulant enough to make Suga smirk.

 

Iwaizumi was grinning when he looked over at Suga. "Really, sorry."

 

"No, no. It's fine." Suga smiled at him as he waved his hand around casually, letting the other know that it really was okay. "I honestly expected something like this would happen at some point."

 

"I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen too often." There's a frown on Iwaizumi's face now, something a bit unsure in his eyes. He waved to Suga, jerking his head toward the front door. Suga got the message and followed after him, curiosity beginning to fill him. "It's just that Oikawa...Oikawa overworks himself. Especially when he's stressed out. He's, um, hurt himself before."

 

Suga's raised brow makes the man immediately backpedal, hastily throwing his hands up. "Not like _that_. He just gets hyper-focused and reckless. He'll practice way too hard or he'll study too long and forget to eat. One time I had to take him to the hospital because he passed out and was dehydrated."

 

"Oh." That would be more surprising if he hadn't already caught on to Oikawa's little tendency. Though, the mention of the trip to the hospital was definitely enough to jump start his paternal instincts. Suga smiled at Iwaizumi, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "I kind of got the idea that he was like that. He really does study hard. I didn't expect that from him."

 

"Yeah. Um, he puts a lot of pressure on himself." Suga noticed the way Iwaizumi rubbed his neck, something uncomfortable in the way he was mumbling. Clearly he wasn't used to talking like this. "So...I kind of have to keep my eye on him."

 

"Don't worry, Iwaizumi-san." Suga patted him on the shoulder lightly. "I'll help keep an eye out on him."

 

Iwaizumi looked awkward now so Suga took a step back and just simply smiled at him. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

 

"No problem."

 

There's a moment of silence and then Iwaizumi clears his throat, turning away and opening the door. "Um, see you around."

 

"Bye, Iwaizumi-san."

 

It's quiet in the apartment again once Iwaizumi leaves. Suga takes the time to think over the encounter as he heads back to his room, mulling over the new information.

 

Or, rather, confirmed information. So. Oikawa was one of those reckless idiots that worked until they collapsed.

 

Suga felt his lips twitch.

 

He couldn't really say anything. He was, or used to be, the same. It wasn't until Daichi had to physically drag him out of his room one day during a frantic cram session and force him to shower that he started to try to break from that habit.

 

So, something to know about Oikawa: he worked too hard.

 

And he was probably a perfectionist, which would make it ten times worse.

 

Suga sighed as he sank back into his computer chair.

 

He was never going to get out of the mother role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> -Suga has a nice ass  
> -Oiks reaches out  
> -Bonding time for the roomies


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (smol chapter)

It's been about three weeks since Oikawa has moved into the apartment.

 

He's learned some things about his roommate during this time.

 

**One.**  
Sugawara has a _thing_ about shrimp.

 

Well, not just shrimp. Aquatic life in general. Shrimp are apparently his favorite, though.

 

He has pajama bottoms with jellyfish on them, socks with sharks, and a notebook dotted with stingrays.

 

The shrimp swag outnumbers that by a lot, though. Shrimp _dominate_.

 

There's the coffee mug that he mentioned to Iwaizumi. And then there's the pen with the shrimp topper, the pajama pants with tiny little shrimp on them, a shrimp plushie that he only saw for a moment as he passed by Suga's room. There's all that _and_ his wallet with a shrimp embroidered on it. _And_ the boxers that somehow got mixed in with his own clothes.

 

Shrimp are a _thing_ for Suga.

 

But aliens are his thing. So, how can he judge?

 

**Two.**  
He's a good cook.

 

Like, a _really_ good cook.

 

He became aware of that after the time Suga made them pasta. But he became even more aware of it after Suga shared miso chicken with him.

 

"Here, I made too much. And you should take a break from studying to eat."

 

He was a good cook and he shared his food.

 

He was an _angel_.

 

**Three.**  
He drinks tea by the boatload.

 

He didn't notice it until Suga returned from grocery shopping one day and asked him to help him put it away.

 

There was a bag entirely dedicated to tea. And not just the tea you find in boxes at the grocery store. But those little fancy bags of tea that you can buy at a cafe. Obviously put together by someone who knew their stuff and carefully labelled in neat handwriting with instructions on how to make it.

 

_Apparently_ there's a coffee shop near campus that sells this tea and Suga goes once a month to stock up. The way he talks about it makes his eyes light up, practically glow. When Oikawa asked about it he went on and on and on. It was the longest conversation they had.

 

Oikawa makes a mental note to drag Iwaizumi to it sometime and scope it out.

 

**Four.**  
Suga is a reader.

 

But he's a _picky_ reader.

 

His collection is considerably small compared Oikawa's. Like, significantly smaller. Where Oikawa had too many books to fit on his bookshelf, Suga's was limited to two shelves.

 

He has the Time Quintet- with a signed copy of A Wrinkle Time-, Gone With the Wind, the Hannibal series, Wicked, Dune, Hamlet, some DnD novels, The Sirens of Titan, and a collection of Greek mythology poetry.

 

He only knows this because of the time Suga let him in his room one day when Oikawa wanted to ask if he wanted anything when he went on the grocery run.

 

He wonders if he can borrow Dune from him.

 

**Five.**  
Suga can sing.

 

It's _weird_ listening to him sing. Not because it's _bad_ or anything. But because it doesn't quite sound like Suga. His voice is deeper then usual; still light but an octave lower.

 

He's pretty sure that Suga doesn't know that Oikawa caught him singing in the kitchen while he made dinner.

 

" _I held the stars to light where you are_  
 _When your unfeigned heart called to me through the dark_  
 _Soaked in the sound that rose from the ground_  
 _There I could feel_  
 _I felt, I felt you near_ "

 

He had backed away after listening for a moment, not wanting to let on that he had heard.

 

Later, in his room, he had jerked and almost fell out of his computer chair in a panic because _oh my god what if Suga had heard him singing too_?

 

In the end he had decided to think, no, Suga hadn't ever heard him sing.

 

He hoped.

 

**Six.**  
Suga has a nice ass.

 

It's **_not_** something he meant to notice. He really didn't mean to look.

 

But the day that Suga came out of his room muttering to himself about "these damn jeans that shrunk in the wash," his eyes had flicked to look on instinct.

 

They were tight. Not skin tight, but still tight. Tight enough to show off sculpted caves and the shape of his hips.

 

The jeans were tight. And it wasn't a bad look for Suga.

 

And Oikawa would never- **_never_** \- admit that out loud.

 

**Seven**.  
Suga loves kids.

 

He had walked into the living room one day when Oikawa was Skyping with his nephew. When Oikawa waved him over to introduce him to the curious boy, Suga's eyes had lit up. He had never seen such a happy and excited smile.

 

"Oikawa-san, you didn't tell me you had a nephew!"

 

In the end Suga had sat down by him on the couch and his nephew had talked to Suga more than Oikawa- something that would have annoyed him if it hadn't been the first time he had seen his nephew talk so freely with someone that wasn't family.

 

**Eight.**  
Suga doesn't stress clean; Suga stress bakes.

 

The day after Suga mentioned he had a test coming up, Oikawa had walked into a kitchen overflowing with cakes.

 

There was flour all up Suga's arms and a frantic look in his eyes as he stirred something in a bowl, his foot tapping erratically against the linoleum of the kitchen floor.

 

"What's all this?"

 

"Cake. You can have some if you want. Give some to Iwaizumi-san too. Or whoever. I don't care."

 

"Um, alright?"

 

The baking didn't stop until Suga found out that he had, indeed, passed with flying colors. The cakes ended up being offered to the people on their floor, with one saved for Oikawa and one given to Iwaizumi.

 

**Nine.**  
Suga is gay.

 

Or, at least, bi. Maybe pan?

 

He's not really sure.

 

This he only knows because he witnessed the charcoal haired boy on a date at Oikawa's favorite bookstore.

 

At first he wasn't sure if it was a date. For all he knew they could just be classmates or friends. He _knew_ he should give them space...but somehow he had ended up in the aisle next to them, quiet and eavesdropping.

 

"I wouldn't have let you take me on a date, _Seiji_ , if I knew you were going to grab my ass every ten seconds."

 

The date, it seemed, was _not_ going well.

 

Oikawa felt sorry for the Seiji guy. If Suga had ever snapped at him with that cold voice, he probably would have wanted to shrivel up and die.

 

(But, also, could Oikawa blame him? Because Suga did have a nice ass)

 

**Ten.**  
Suga takes out his frustrations with bad dates with red wine and Gone With the Wind.

 

The night of "Seiji's big fuck up" (as Oikawa liked to call it), Suga came home with a bottle of red and pursed lips and a grumpy attitude.

 

An hour later he was a glass of wine in and muttering along with Scarlett.

 

"Fiddle-dee-dee."

 

Oikawa snorted into his hot chocolate at that, hiding in the kitchen and watching with growing amusement.

 

 

He's learned a lot of things about Suga in the three weeks he's lived with him.  
  


The most surprising thing he's learned is that he likes him. Not _likes_ him likes him, of course. But...he wasn't annoying. He didn't quite have that "thorn in his paw" (as Iwaizumi had put it) anymore. He had felt his attitude gradually drop around him.

 

Suga was a good roommate. He gave him space. He shared his food. He was quiet. He didn't lose his temper with him.

 

And he liked Dune.

 

So.

 

Suga wasn't bad. And he found himself getting over his grudge.

 

Which was what led him to not only offer him a glass of wine, but also ask if he wanted to watch X-files with him. Which he didn't really _do_ because that was _his_ time and people usually said no when he asked.

 

But Suga had smiled and nodded, something happy in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, sure. Um, give me just a moment?"

 

And then he had bounded off to his room to change into those ridiculous shrimp pajama pants. Oikawa had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when he returned.

 

Suga was a _dork_.

 

But Oikawa also had a pair of pajama pants with ufos on them that he refused to wear outside of his room.

 

Which, well, he was becoming more comfortable with the idea of wearing outside his room.

 

Slowly but surely. It was hard to let his guard down too much. Even if Suga seemed to be a dork himself.

 

"So what episode is it?"

 

Oikawa scrunched his legs up a bit so Suga could sit on the opposite end of the couch. "Okay, so _basically_ these aliens abduct two teenagers. But, like, the kids give the same story with different facts. And it catches this author's attention. But no one involved can give him the details right."

 

"Huh." Out of the corner of his eye he could make out Suga drawing his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. "Sounds interesting."

 

"Have you watched The X-Files, Suga-chan?"

 

"Um, I've seen some episodes. Not too many though."

 

"Oh, you're going to _love_ it, Suga-chan."

 

Oikawa could almost swear that Suga was smiling. Progress on the -chan thing maybe?

 

He had honestly started it to annoy him. But. It would be nice if Suga liked him too.

 

With a hum of satisfaction, Oikawa settled into the couch and sipped at his wine. This...was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "To Be With You" by The Honey Trees (in case anyone is interested)
> 
> Next Up:  
> ⚫Kuroo and Suga make plans  
> ⚫Oiks is a cake pimp  
> ⚫Kuroo pines for those sweet, sweet Daichi thighs


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;u; y'all are so sweet to me i swear to god
> 
> I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this! I can't promise that I can keep up with daily updates, but I'll try my best!
> 
> This is the part where Kuroo enters the picture. Pls remember that this is a *slow* burn for our lovely setters. Like, a super duper slow burn. So don't get too caught up in the Kuroo/Suga action! (though it should be appreciated because I SHIP)

"Suga, I need a _break_."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don't 'hmm' me. You know what I mean."

 

Suga smiled at the whine in Kuroo's voice. He had expected for this call to come soon.

 

"I'll need to ask my roommate if it's okay first. One night, alright?"

 

" _Thank you_." There's relief in the man's voice. Suga can feel how worked up he is and frowns, sympathy running through him. "Saturday?"

 

"I'll let you know."

 

"You're a peach, Sug."

 

"Don't you know it."

 

Suga hung up then, stretching and spinning in his computer chair.

 

The call had come sooner than he expected. He had felt like it would be sometime soon, but not _this_ soon. He doubted it would be a problem if Kuroo stayed the night- as long as they kept things under wraps. But...

 

Suga frowned, stopping the chair and tapping the phone against his lips.

 

He really wasn't sure if Kuroo and Oikawa would get along. Not that they would see much of each other. But...Oikawa and Kuroo were both people that liked to provoke. And that meant they would either be compatible or be at each other's throats.

 

That is, if Oikawa was even okay with Kuroo visiting.

 

He needed to find that out first before worrying over hypothetical introductions and encounters.

 

Suga left the room with a sigh. It was evening and it was a Thursday so that probably meant that Oikawa was studying in the living room.

 

He felt a little smug when found out that his guess right. He was really getting to know Oikawa's (surprisingly easy to follow) pattern.

 

Oikawa looked up at him when he walked into the room, a small smile on his face and a sucker in his hand. It looked like it was cherry this time; his lips were stained a bright red from the sweet.

 

"Oikawa-san, I have a favor I need to ask."

 

"Oh?" Oikawa's brow shot up at that, curiosity immediately overtaking his face. "Suga-chan wants a favor? From me?"

 

"It's nothing big," Suga assured him. "I was just wondering if it would be okay if a friend of mine stayed the night on Saturday. We'll probably meet up somewhere and then come back home a little late."

 

"A friend, hmm?" A crooked grin popped up onto his face, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It was a sure sign that he was about to get teased. "Is it _Daichi_?"

 

Suga kept the sigh inside of him, instead biting the inside of his cheek. "No, not _Daichi_. His roommate Kuroo, actually."

 

"Roommate?" Again his brow rose, surprise clear on his face. "Oh? Something bothering the domestic bliss?"

 

"Not quite." Which was true. Sort of. "Is it okay if he stays? He won't be loud, I promise."

 

"Hmm." For a moment Suga almost thinks he'll say no. But Oikawa merely shrugs and turns his attention back to his textbook. "It's fine with me."

 

"Thank you."

 

The wave of Oikawa's hand is a clear dismissal. It doesn't bother Suga, though, and he returns to his room with a smile.

 

A night with Kuroo. It had been a while.

 

Suga found himself biting his lip as he picked up his phone, a small smile on his face.

 

**To Kit Kat:** _Saturday is a go._

 

It doesn't take a minute for Kuroo to respond; he was clearly waiting for an answer.

 

**From Kit Kat:** _Yes!!! Thank you!!!!_  
 _Should I pick up things or?_

 

**To Kit Kat:** _I'll do it, Ku. Just let me know what time you'll be here._

 

**From Mr. Kit Kat:** _Got it_

 

Suga sighed and sat in the computer chair again, idly tapping his fingers against its arms.

 

How long had it been since he and Kuroo met up? A month? Month and a half? Maybe longer? It was definitely before Morisuke had moved out, before they even knew he was going to move out. Suga hadn't even realized that time was going by so quickly.

 

But. Well. It didn't matter. Kuroo was coming for a visit and he would enjoy himself. It's not like he had been doing anything recently and he could sense himself starting to get _tense_. The visit probably couldn't be more well timed. He would be too busy the next week with a test to allow it.

 

Suga felt his lips curl into a smile, excitement run through him.

 

Kuroo's visits were always fun.

 

* * *

 

"Iwa-chan~"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Oooh, doesn't _someone_ sound grumpy today."

 

"I'm always grumpy."

 

"That you are." Oikawa can't help but grin at that. "But, I have a question."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you know a Kuroo, by chance? Or, rather, remember a Kuroo? From Karasuno?"

 

Iwaizumi frowned and took a sip of his coffee, considering the question. "I don't think there was one at Karasuno."

 

"Anywhere else?"

 

"Um...I don't know. Why?"

 

"Suga-chan is bringing home a friend on Saturday. This _Kuroo_ person. He's _Daichi's_ roommate." Oikawa sighed and leaned back in the chair, rocking it up on two legs. "I thought you might know him."

 

"It kind of sounds familiar. I think...maybe the captain from Nekoma?"

 

"Nekoma?" Oikawa muses over this for a moment, closing his eyes. "Hmm. Well, I suppose I'll see Saturday."

 

"Don't start trouble, Shittykawa."

 

"I wouldn't dream of it, Iwa-chan." Oikawa let the chair fall onto all four legs again and opened his eyes, smiling faintly. "Suga-chan and I are getting along."

 

The look Iwaizumi gives him is incredulous. It would offend Oikawa if he wasn't used to it. "Really?"

 

"Really! He watched X-Files with me. I even shared my wine with him."

 

"Oh, _good_ , you're infecting him with your dorkiness."

 

"Iwa-chan, mean!"

 

That's ignored, as always. Iwaizumi tapped the table lightly, a brow raised. "So. You're getting along? Really?"

 

"Yes, _really_." Oikawa scoffed at his best friend. He could be so mean. "We're talking more and we're even eating dinner together sometimes."

 

"Really?" The brow raises higher. "Huh. Well. Keep at it."

 

"What, no quips?"

 

"Nope." There's an interesting look on Iwaizumi's face, something contemplative. He decides not to push it. "Just keep behaving. Suga-san seems nice."

 

"He is." Oikawa says it lightly, refusing to look at Iwaizumi's face. "By the way, he has a test next week. So, let me know what kind of cake you want."

 

"Oh my _god_ , Shittykawa. You can't use him like a fucking cake pimp."

 

He waved his hand around with a yawn. "He's going to make them whether you put in a request or not. So. Just let me know. Or I could pick for you."

 

"You're such a shit."

 

"And that's why you love me."

 

* * *

 

"What did Daichi say when you told him you were coming over?"

 

"Just to have fun. He's been really distracted this week. He has a super important test on Monday."

 

"Which explains why he walked out of the bathroom naked and you got to see him in all that _glory_."

 

The moan on the other end of the line makes Suga laugh and grin. "Please don't remind me. I've been trying to get that image out of my mind."

 

"Oh, but it's such a _nice_ image." Suga can't help but tease his friend. They're both well aware of the too tempting body of Daichi Sawamura. "Daichi naked with water rolling down his abs. And those _thighs_ , Ku~"

 

"Oh my god, _stooooooooooop_. You're going to distract me and then I'll burn this stupid grilled cheese."

 

"That you're making for Daichi."

 

"I'm going to get you for this." The warning only makes Suga smirk and lean back in bed. "Just you wait."

 

"So, maybe I should tease you more?"

 

"Oho, feeling frisky?"

 

"You could say that."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." He can tell the man is grinning, a pleased note in his voice. "And in that case, maybe I'll have you buy the drinks."

 

"Nope. I got them last time. It's your turn."

 

"Yes, mom." There's a sudden crash in the background and Kuroo sighs. "Oh my _god_. He just tripped over a volleyball. His ass is in the air. Suga, this isn't _fair_."

 

"I know. Go make sure he's okay. Tell him hi for me."

 

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

 

Suga let his phone drop to the bed with a smile.

 

Tomorrow.

 

Oh, tomorrow was going to be _fun_.

 

"Hey, Suga-chan?"

 

Oikawa's voice snaps his mind from wandering toward tomorrow night. He has a curious expression on his face when he glances over to the door, brow raised and rocking on the balls of his feet. "Yes, Oikawa-san?"

 

"Oh, um. I wanted to ask if I can borrow Dune." The curiosity is gone, one of his trademark grins in its place. "I saw it the other day and I haven't read it since high school, so..."

 

This time it's Suga that raises a brow. "You like Dune?"

 

"Suga-chan, I don't know if you've caught on quite yet," Oikawa's voice is amused now, "but I watch X-Files. I'm taking astrophysics. I like scifi."

 

This might be the closest admission to being a nerd that Suga will ever get from Oikawa. He finds himself grinning as he reaches over to the bookshelf and pulling down the book.

 

"It's all yours. Please take good care of it."

 

"Of course, Suga-chan. Thanks."

 

And as quickly as he arrived, he's gone. Suga yawned and slid a bit further down in the bed, yanking a pillow into his lap. He needed to sleep. If Kuroo was coming tomorrow, he needed all the rest he could get.

 

He was half glad their little nights out weren't all too frequent. As much as he adored the man, he could be a bit too energetic for him at times. Small doses were generally best.

 

He had a feeling that tomorrow night he would be getting quite the big dose, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> ⚫Kuroo and Suga meet up  
> ⚫Oiks is a bit puzzled over Suga  
> ⚫A peek into Kuroo and Suga's relationship


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (smol chapter hoy)  
> (I'm starting to catch up with all I have written ._. but that's okay! I have the plot all figured out. I just need to work through a transitional chapter and then boom! we back in business)

He's not quite sure how to put it, but there is something _different_ about Suga tonight.

 

Oikawa tapped his pen against his lips in contemplation as he watched Suga talk on the phone.

 

He's different tonight. He's excited. But it's not a _bubbly_ sort of excitement. It's calm- if you can ever call excitement calm. It's just...he's expectant and Oikawa would swear he had caught him smirking once or twice.

 

Which wasn't something he had really expected to see. Suga was Suga and Suga didn't smirk, he smiled sweetly.

 

There's a laugh and Suga walks out of the kitchen, running his free hand through his hair. Oikawa notes the outfit he's wearing; it's different than what he usually wears. Not a sweater and slacks like normal but tight, black jeans and a dark red t-shirt. It's not a bad look for Suga, but it's _different_.

 

Oikawa files this all away for later contemplation.

 

There's a grin on Suga's face when he hangs up his phone and turns to Oikawa.

 

"Right then. It's time for me to meet Kuroo. We'll try to keep it down when we come home."

 

Oikawa only nods and stretches, attention drifting to the stack of movies he has on the coffee table. "Have fun, Suga-chan."

 

"Oh, I will."

 

There's something in his voice that makes Oikawa snap his gaze to him again. He's already leaving, back to him as he heads out of the apartment.

 

Something was different about Suga tonight.

* * *

 

"Kuroo!"

 

The raven haired man looked up from his phone and grinned, immediately jogging over.

 

"Suga! It's been too long." His hug is tight enough to make it hard to breath, almost lifting him from the ground. "Sorry I was late; there was something wrong with one of the trains and I had to catch another one."

 

"It's no problem." Kuroo's grin when he kisses his cheek makes him sigh. The man really was swoon worthy. "You ready?"

 

"Hell yeah!" Suga can tell he's been neglecting using lotion again when his hand slides down to grab his. "You do have everything ready for the hangover cure, right?"

 

"Of course."

 

This wasn't the first time they had met up. It probably wasn't going to be the last. When things became a bit much for Kuroo, he visited. They had a night of fun and the next morning was filled with Suga's pancakes and a cheesy movie or two and then Kuroo would head back off to Daichi's.

 

They had been doing this for over a year now. It was a simple thing, it worked for them. Mutual benefits and whatnot. Kuroo always seemed to call right before Suga got too tense and aggravated with life.

 

He found himself smiling when Kuroo tugged his hand, pulling him toward their favored club. He was in a particularly good mood tonight it seemed.

 

It was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

 

"What do you mean he's different?"

 

"He's just different tonight, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sat idly on the kitchen counter as he waited for the kettle to finish doing its thing. "He's got this _air_ about him."

 

"An air?"

 

"Yeah. Like...I don't know. Confident. Extra confident."

 

"Maybe he's going to get laid."

 

Oikawa's jaw immediately drops at that, eyes widening. "Oh my god, _Iwa-chan_."

 

"What? Maybe he is."

 

"I do _not_ want to think about Suga-chan getting laid, thank you very much." He groans, leaning back against the fridge. "I can't imagine it. Suga-chan is just...Suga-chan. I don't think he's even interested in it."

 

"Didn't you say you caught him on a date?"

 

He _hates_ it when Iwaizumi is right. Oikawa nods, his words reluctant. "Well...yeah."

 

"Suga-san is allowed to get laid too."

 

"Nooooooooo, stop. I don't want to think about my roommate fucking someone."

 

"Trashykawa, just get over it. He's a grown man. He's allowed to have his fun. Just because _you_ are having a dry spell doesn't mean-"

 

"Oi, rude!" Oikawa is actually annoyed at his best friend then, a frown forming on his face. "Out of bounds."

 

"Fine, fine. Just make sure to wear your headphones tonight."

 

"Go to hell."

 

"I'll see you there."

 

And with that, Iwaizumi hangs up on him.

 

The kettle whistles beside Oikawa, but his mind is far from a cup of tea.

 

Suga. Suga hooking up with someone.

 

Nope. Nuuh. No way. Iwaizumi was just poking at him. Suga was just happy to meet up with a friend.

 

Because Suga was a sweetheart. He was an _angel_. He was kind and patient and nice. People like Suga didn't hook up.

 

Oikawa frowned. Was he being childish? He just couldn't wrap his head around the thought of Suga actually doing anything _sexual_. He was just...Suga. And Suga was a ball of warmth with a sunshine smile. He just couldn't picture him all kiss pretty and sexed up and lewd.

 

He sighed and hopped off the counter. Whatever. There wasn't any reason to think on it.

* * *

 

"Shit, Suga."

 

The words are slurred, alcohol beginning to rear its head in his speech. Suga merely smiles up at Kuroo, fingers running down his chest before twirling around and letting the man dance on him.

 

The club is hot. The music is loud, way too loud. He can feel the vibrations of the bass run through his body. It makes him shiver.

 

When Kuroo wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him against him, he can feel something hard against his body.

 

It makes Suga grin.

 

They're both tipsy, both positively buzzing with energy. The anticipation of what's to come is making them flirty, hands on each other in teasing touches. Kuroo knows just how to brush against his sides to make Suga tremble. And Suga knows just how to stroke Kuroo's arms to make those golden eyes of his narrow, a smirk form.

 

They've done this so many times. They know this dance so well. And each time is as fun as the last.

 

There's no strings, no bullshit. It's _fun_. It's stress relieving. They're compatible in bed and they're comfortable enough with each other to enjoy themselves without the pretense of wanting something more. They know exactly what this is.

 

Kuroo needs a distraction from Daichi, a way to work out the sexual frustration pent up from living with someone he wants to screw the brains out of. Daichi, much to every gay man's disappointment, was straight as an arrow. Suga had long gotten over that disappointment and merely appreciated his best friend for being just that. And Kuroo tried- he _really_ tried. But...it would definitely be hard to resist getting a bit turned on when Daichi was so clueless to his roommate's predicament. Even Suga still got affected sometimes.

 

Suga...Suga is just using Kuroo for satisfaction. To relieve his tension. It was simple as that on his end.

 

It started about a year ago. That time it hadn't been planned. Kuroo just called one night and asked if he could come over and Suga agreed because he sounded tired and desperate. It led to being drug out for drinks. Which led to dancing. Which led to more drinks. Which led to Kuroo pouring his poor heart out to Suga and them bonding over Daichi. Which led them to returning home. Which led them to (they were both still fuzzy on the _how_ part of this) making out. Which led them to fucking on the couch. Luckily, his roommate at the time was not home.

 

The morning after had been awkward. At least, it had been awkward until Kuroo cracked a comment about how good of a lay Suga had been. Which led to laughter and pancakes and then discussion. Because they _weren't_ stupid and they _were_ friends and they _did_ just have mind blowing sex and it _would_ be stupid to pretend it didn't happen.

 

They decided to not regret it and just enjoy the fact that they both felt much, much better- despite their hangovers.

 

It became a _thing_ after that.

 

When Kuroo got too frustrated, he would call Suga. And Suga would generally comply because they were compatible and he wasn't getting laid and needed a way to relieve himself. There was an unspoken agreement that it would end if either of them found another partner. Neither had, so they kept at it.

 

Which was how Suga found himself grinding against Kuroo, a smile on his face at the strong fingers gripping his hips.

 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Suga." The whispered words make him shiver. Kuroo's breath was hot on his ear, his teeth grazing against it teasingly. "You're not going to be able to move in the morning. You're going to have to make those pancakes from the bed."

 

And that makes Suga laugh, turning back around to press against him. "You better keep your word."

 

"Don't I always?"

 

"Yes and I love it. Now get me another drink, Mr. Good Dick."

 

"So bossy." The way he nips at Suga's bottom lip makes him whimper. There's a quick smack to his ass and then he's gone, calling over his shoulder, "I'll get you a screwdriver."

 

Sometimes he wishes he and Kuroo were compatible relationship wise.

 

But most of the time he simply enjoys that fact that he's getting laid by someone that knows him well and won't screw him over.

 

Suga smiles as he watches Kuroo disappear into the crowd. He can't wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next:  
> ⚫SIN™️️  
> ⚫Petty/Traumatized Oiks  
> ⚫Dirty talking Kuroo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so nice???? to me????  
> (no but really thank you so much for reading and all the comments and everything; you fill me heart with so many warm fuzzies and I know I never reply because I am the worst but I super appreciate each and every one of you)
> 
> ALSO  
> Sin in this chapter. Sort of. It's less lewd and more dirty talking *wiggles brows*  
> (but don't worry I'm working on a later chapter filled with true smuts rn soooooo)

"Suga, I need water. I'm gonna _die_."

 

It's the third time Kuroo has moaned this and it makes him giggle. "You're not gonna die, Ku. Give me a sec."

 

Suga fumbles with his keys, eyeing them doubtfully. Why did he have so many? Which one was it again?

 

" _Suga_."

 

"Shhh, you'll wake the floor."

 

"You're gonna wake the floor later when I have my dick up your-"

 

And with that Suga finds the correct key, unlocking his apartment and pulling the taller man inside before he can finish his sentence.

 

"Behave," he warns Kuroo.

 

"It's hard to behave when you look so good."

 

_God_ the way Kuroo purred in his ear. Suga shivered, almost whimpering as Kuroo nibbled on his neck. As tipsy as he was, though, he couldn't let him ravish him in the hallway. They needed to get to the bedroom, away from where Oikawa could walk in on them.

 

"Ku, water. Remember?"

 

And then the wonderful little sensation is gone, replaced instead with a tight hug. "Lead the way, babe."

 

It makes him smile, makes him bring a hand up to kiss it gently. "You're being a little loud, Ku."

 

"Can't help it. Too many white Russians."

 

Suga only rolled his eyes, pulling away so he could lead the way to the kitchen.

 

It's at that moment that Oikawa's door opens.

 

He looks tired, glasses perched on his face and hair in slight disarray. Suga notes the "I want to believe" scrawled on his sweater.

 

"Sorry, Oikawa-san. Did we wake you?"

 

"No. I haven't quite slept yet." Oikawa yawned and smiled, eyeing the two in the hallway with a dubious expression. "Is that Kuroo-san?"

 

"It is."

 

Oikawa eyed them for a moment longer before nodding. A simple "have fun" and his door was shut again.

 

Kuroo whistles behind him, soft and low. " _Damn_."

 

"Shh, no more talking until water."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Kuroo actually obeys him for once, keeping his mouth shut until they reach the kitchen. But as soon as they sit down and Suga hands him a bottle of water, a grin pops up onto his face.

 

"I said god _damn_."

 

"You say goddamn to what exactly?"

 

"Uh, your hottie roommate. Shit Suga, why do you need me when you have that?"

 

Suga felt his brow raise. "What do you mean?"

 

"Exactly what I said." Kuroo is looking at him with the widest grin- all toothy and amused and even a little intrigued. "He's hot. Like, I _knew_ he was supposed to be hot. But damn. Just _damn_."

 

"I hadn't noticed."

 

It was true. _Objectively_ , he knew Oikawa was good looking. It was just a fact of life. Like how the sky was blue or water was wet; Oikawa was attractive and that was that. But he had never really looked at him, Suga mused.

 

He blinked and shook his head, dismissing that train of thought and setting a teasing look on his face. "Besides, Ku, weren't you just moaning about Daichi? Isn't that why you're here? What about your undying loyalty to Daichi's thighs?"

 

"No one can beat Daichi's thighs." There's a grin on Kuroo's face, a flush on his cheeks. "Though, I didn't get to see Mr. Pretty Boy's lower half."

 

"You can check it out in the morning."

 

"Trust me, I will."

* * *

 

He can _not_ believe his ears.

 

_Daichi's_ thighs? Better than _his_? As if.

 

Did they not know how loud they were being? Was his sweet, precious, angel of a roommate _drunk_?

 

Oikawa huffed and stood up, knocking his covers off the bed. If there was one thing he could not- **_would_ ** not- stand for, it was hearing that he was inferior to _Daichi_ in anyway.

 

Especially concerning his body.

 

He nearly kicked over the half empty wine bottle when he walked over to his mirror.

 

A smirk appears on his face when he gives himself a once over. Tall, muscular but not too muscular, delicately featured. A perfect grin and eyes that could draw anyone in. He's hot. He _knows_ he's hot.

 

Certainly hotter than _Daichi_.

 

He rips his pajama pants off without a second of hesitation, determination running through him.

 

Oh he was going to _show_ Mr. Bedhead.

 

Oikawa forces the smirk off his face and tries his best to look as if he's not drank half a bottle of wine (and maybe a few shots of vodka plus that one hot chocolate spiked with Bailey's) that night.

 

Luckily, that's just one of his many talents.

 

The two pink cheeked men fall quiet as soon as Oikawa steps into the kitchen. He can feel their stares, feel the way their eyes scope out his legs and ass.

 

Oikawa hides a smirk, faking a yawn and smiling as innocently as he can instead. "Suga-chan, do you mind if I have some of your juice?"

 

"Oh, um." There's a surprised look on Suga's face when he glances over, his cheeks much more red than before. "Y-yeah. Have as much as you want."

 

"Thank you."

 

This is probably the epitome of being a narcissistic little shit.  
He doesn't care.

 

Oikawa takes his dear, sweet time grabbing the juice from the fridge and taking a glass down from the cupboard, humming some little ditty as he did.

 

He doesn't look back at them when he turns to leave, putting a sway in his step and throwing a "night, boys" over his shoulder.

 

It's quiet for a moment when he closes his door.

 

Quiet and then

 

"Goddamn, that ass. Holy shit Suga. Suga, I am in _love_."

 

"I...oh my _god_."

 

A smirk forms on Oikawa's face and he settles himself in bed, pleased with the outcome of his little impromptu mission.

 

* * *

 

Suga feels like he can't breathe.

 

He can feel the flush on his cheeks, can feel that he's radiating heat.

 

His jeans suddenly feel way too tight.

 

What was that? Why had Oikawa come out like that? Had he heard them? Or was it innocent? Or-

 

_Fuck_.

 

It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because all that's seared into his mind is soft, milky thighs and a cute little bubble butt and navy blue briefs that clung just right and showed off that Oikawa was, in fact, perfectly formed everywhere.

 

He feels _really_ gay suddenly.

 

"Ku...Kuroo?"

 

"Bed. Now."

 

When Suga glances over at him, he nearly reels back. That is a look. It's been a while since he's seen Kuroo look so intense, so hungry. He almost melts on the spot, shivering underneath that golden gaze.

 

There's no time to melt, though, because rough hands are yanking him up and pulling him to his bedroom, pushing him onto the bed and grabbing at his ass.

 

When Kuroo dips down to bite at his neck, Suga whimpers and moans softly, back arching.

 

"My, someone's eager."

 

The murmured words against his skin make him shiver, cling to the man tighter. "Who drug me in here?"

 

"Could you blame me?"

 

Anything Suga might say in answer is erased in an instant because Kuroo is dragging his teeth across his collarbone and running his fingers up his spine and it's _not fair_ because he _knows_ that's his weakness and it feels just too damn _good_.

 

"Shh, Suga. If you moan like that, he might hear."

 

Kuroo, the bastard, is doing it on purpose. Why else would he slowly pin him down while grinding his hips against him?

 

Suga whimpers and tries to lean up to kiss him, really tries. But Kuroo is too strong and his hands pin him down with an ease that makes a little thrill run through him.

 

"But, maybe that wouldn't be so bad, hmm? Your moans are like nothing else, Suga. It would be an honor for him to hear them."

 

Kuroo grants him the briefest of kisses, leaning his head down and darting his tongue to lick at his lips. Suga can feel him grin when he nips almost desperately at his bottom lip, struggling to break free from his grasp.

 

"Oh, Suga." His own name ghosts over his lips, the man pulling away just enough so Suga can't reach him. "His moans are probably just as nice. I bet he sounds like an angel in bed. Can't you just imagine it?"

 

And then his lips- those beautiful, provoking, always teasing lips- are at his ear. "Suga-chan."

 

He feels like a bolt of lightning has run through him, charging every single molecule in his body. Because he could hear, with crystal clear clarity, Oikawa's dreamy little voice overlapping Kuroo's deep, rough one.

 

" ** _Fuck_**."

 

There's laughter in his ear and a little nip to his lobe and Suga knows- he just knows- that his face is glowing red.

 

"My, my. I would be jealous. But...I don't think I can blame you."

 

Again, "Suga-chan."

 

Lightning in his veins.

 

"Kuroo. Kuroo _please_."

 

His voice is whiny. His voice is _needy_. He knows it and Kuroo knows it and he must _like_ it because his hands are tightening around his wrists and his hips are grinding against him harder.

 

"What is it Suga? Tell me what you want." The words are murmured again, lips trailing down his neck.

 

Suga can only whimper and try to grind up against him. He can't say it. He's _always_ been bad at saying it. And Kuroo _knows_ this. Kuroo _loves_ this. He loves embarrassing him, working him up with whispered words and teasing him until he breaks beneath him. And Suga _hates_ it (but oh god does he really love it)

 

"What is it? Do you want me to fuck you, Suga? Is that it?" There's a pause, a quiet chuckle. "Or maybe you want that hot piece of ass in here."

 

"N-no, Kur-"

 

"Don't lie to me, Suga." The way he hums into his collarbone makes Suga shake and bite his tongue. "I saw that look earlier. There's nothing wrong with it. He _is_ hot."

 

" _Kuroo_."

 

"Oh, fuck babe. You know I love it when you whine my name like that." His hands release Suga's wrists, slowly tracing down his arms as he sat up with a feather light touch that made him want to cry. "You look so good like that. All red faced and embarrassed. I wonder if he could make you look this way."

 

It's clear that Kuroo isn't going to let this go. He's going to taunt Suga for the rest of the night, use it as a weapon to rile him up.

 

"Maybe we should invite him in here. I've always wondered what it would be like to watch your pretty lips wrap around another man's cock."

 

And that has him reeling, shooting up and grabbing at Kuroo's shirt, whimpering and desperately tugging his face down so he can kiss him.

 

Kuroo's muffled laugh only makes him kiss harder, shiver as his hands falls on his hips.

 

"Oh, Suga..." His hands are grabbed again, forced behind his back. Kuroo's grin is wicked, dark and way too sexy to be legal. "Everyone thinks you're such an angel. But we both know you're a dirty little slut."

 

The words shoot straight down through him, making it _very_ uncomfortable to be wearing jeans.

 

Kuroo practically purrs when he rests his forehead against his, that slow, heart stopping trademark smirk of his spreading across his face. "Suga, I think I'm going to fuck you hard tonight. Do you want that, baby?"

 

And because he's weak to that stupid, perfect smirk and because he's hot and because he's needy and because he loves it when Kuroo fucks him hard enough to leave bruises, he nods.

 

He nods and bites his lip as he stares into those molten eyes before whispering, "Yes, please."

* * *

 

There are really very few things in life that can measure up to the honor of fucking Koushi Sugawara.

 

He is a _seriously_ underestimated and underappreciated piece of ass.

 

Kuroo silently thanks the gods above that he's been granted the _intoxicating_ view of Koushi Sugawara gazing up at him with heavy lidded eyes and trembling lips and flushed cheeks.

 

"Yes, please."

 

And there's that beautiful voice, lusty and needy and absolutely fucking angelic.

 

It's really hard to not just rip his pants off then and there.

 

But fucking Suga is not a thing to be rushed, not a thing to be done with in ten minutes or less.

 

No matter how badly he wanted to be balls deep in him.

 

"Then you got it, babe."

 

Suga shivers when he bends down to lick up the side of his neck, back arching and arms struggling lightly to break free from his grip.

 

God, he really wanted to try tying him down one day. He just knows Suga would _love_ that.

 

That was for future Kuroo to think about, though. Present Kuroo was too busy tugging that tight t-shirt off the smaller man and throwing it somewhere in the room. Present Kuroo was too busy nibbling on his collarbone and nipping down to his nipples. Present Kuroo was too busy running his tongue over those hard little pebbles, one hand reaching down to unbutton those too tight jeans. Present Kuroo was too busy running his finger over that incredibly hard bulge and marveling over the whimpers filling his ears and the way his name rolled off Suga's tongue with such pure _need_.

 

It did his ego wonders to know he could make the usually perfectly composed man melt in such little time.

 

Of course, that came from certain practice. And a little natural skill.

 

"Suga, you're so hard." He doesn't even have to look at him to know his face has flushed darker. "Is it because of me? Or are you thinking about the way those navy blue boxers showed off that sweet ass of your roommate's?"

 

"Kuroo, _please_. N-no."

 

And fucking hell if this isn't the best. That breathy, embarrassed voice is the stuff of his wet dreams.

 

"No?" Kuroo yanked Suga's jeans down a bit, humming and smiling as he did. "But look, Suga, you're even more hard than before. What, do you want him to fuck you?"

 

He's only met with a keening moan, a little tremble.

 

It's enough to prod him along, run with this little tease.

 

"Suga." Kuroo pulled the jeans off with a practiced gesture, flicking his eyes up to that beautifully flushed face. "You're such a pervert."

 

"Kuroo-"

 

"Don't even try to deny it." He palmed Suga's cock through that thin fabric of his underwear and smirked down at him, leaning close to his face in a way he knew made the smaller man's inside quiver. "You're hard because you're thinking about Oikawa fucking you. Or maybe you're thinking about fucking Oikawa. No, that's not it. You're such a bottom." He ran a light fingertip over the bulge, up to the waist band so he could dip his fingertips down under to tease. "You're so greedy. You just want to be full, to be fucked into the bed, to be used. Isn't that right?"

 

He knows he's got Suga squirming and desperate.

 

Kuroo's smirk grew as brushed his fingers gently over the head of that surely aching cock. "Maybe you're thinking about getting fucked by both Oikawa and me? Hmm? Would you like that, Koushi?"

 

And that's got him breathless, his mouth falling open and shoulders shaking.

 

Kuroo knows just what to say to make the man come undone.

 

"K-Kuroo I-"

 

"What is it, Koushi?" He growls this, kissing him hard and pulling those boxer briefs down so he can start teasing the boy right. "You want to be fucked? You want to be fucked by me?"

 

"I...Kuroo _please_."

 

"I won't do a thing until you tell me what you want, baby." It's way too easy to push him back down onto the bed, his body warm and his chest moving quick. "Tell me what you want, Koushi."

 

"I..." He's pulling that face that Kuroo just _loves_ ; vulnerable and slightly teary eyed but so fucking needy. He could see the struggle, could pinpoint when his will would break by the way his lips trembled and his breath shuddered. "I want...I want you to...I want you to fuck me."

 

And because he's Tetsurou Kuroo and because he loves to push and because it's way too fucking hot having Suga look at him with those fucking desperate eyes, he runs his fingers up his chest and down his sides, scratching just hard enough to make him whimper and pull a hand up to his mouth in embarrassment.

 

"And what do we say?"

 

" _P_ - _please_."

 

"That's a good boy."

* * *

 

He couldn't sleep and he was hungry. All he had wanted were those delicious almond cookies Suga had made the other night. All he had wanted was a goddamn snack and then to curl up in bed to finish off a chapter of Dune. It wasn't as if he knew that stepping outside his room would make him privy to knowledge about his roommate's sex life that he did **_not_ ** need to know.

 

He had fully expected for the bedroom door to be firmly shut in place. Especially if they were going to be intimate.

 

It wasn't.

 

He could hear them. Clearly.

 

"That's a good boy, Suga. God, you're so pretty when you're on your knees."

 

What the fuck.

 

"That's right, babe. Use your tongue. Just like that."

 

What the _fuck_.

 

"Fuck that's good. You like sucking my cock, Koushi?"

 

What the fuCK

 

"Ah, ah. No more until I hear you. Look at me, Koushi. Tell me you like sucking my cock like a good little slut."

 

What the fUCK

 

"I-I like sucking your cock. Kuroo, _please_."

 

What the **_FUCK_**

 

"That's a good boy."

 

WHAT THE FUCK

 

Oikawa ran back to his room, nearly slamming his door in the process of trying to get away from _**that**_.

 

What.  
The.  
Fuck.

 

Was his face red? It felt red. It felt like he couldn't _breathe_.

 

He had never- _NEVER_ \- expected to hear anything like that.

 

Oikawa groaned and sank to the floor, covering his face with his hands.

 

What the **_hell_ ** had that been?

 

There was no way that had been Suga's voice. Because Suga didn't sound like that. He didn't sound breathy and whiny and needy and all kinds of sexed up. **_He didn't sound like that._**

 

It was aliens.

 

Aliens kidnapped Suga and replaced him with a little nymphomaniac clone.  
Yes, aliens. That had to be it.

 

Because Suga wasn't like that. Suga wouldn't be on his knees panting, lips shining with spit and cheeks red and voice breathy as he told someone that yes, he liked sucking their cock.

 

Oikawa gulped and curled his fingers into his hair.

 

Fuck. Iwaizumi had been right.

 

Shit. Okay. Fuck.

 

What was he supposed to do now?

 

Is there a procedure you're supposed to follow when you hear your roommate giving someone a blowjob? Not that it had never happened before; his last roommates had actually drove him nuts with that. Although they were on the receiving end.

 

And they weren't Suga.

 

Sweet, darling Suga with that angelic smile of his. Sweet, darling Suga that made him food and did the dishes and baked way too many cakes when he was stressed out. Sweet, darling Suga who cried over Memoirs of a Geisha in-between describing inaccuracies.

 

Sweet, darling Suga.

 

He regretted agreeing to Kuroo's visit.

 

His image of the man was totally shattered, completely wrecked. How was he supposed to think of him now? He certainly couldn't think of him on his knees and whimpering as he whispered how he liked sucking dick.

 

Not that Suga would look _bad_ like that. Because he _does_ have those pouty lips and his eyes _are_ really expressive and-

 

No.  
He was not imagining it.  
No way, no how.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment and then exhaling.

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Why had the door been open? Were they drunk? Were they too impatient to notice?

 

Why did he have a sneaking suspicion that it was left open on purpose? Not that he thought Suga- dear, sweet Suga- would do that. But that _Kuroo_ or whatever the hell his name was looked shifty as fuck. And from what he had heard he probably would get off on something like that.

 

He felt his cheeks burn. This wasn't _fair_. Things were just starting to be normal, just starting to be nice with Suga. He had a roommate that actually didn't mind watching X-Files with him and let him borrow Dune and was some sort of god in the kitchen.

 

Oikawa groaned.

 

The last time something like this had happened, he had been very upfront with dealing with his roommates. As in busting the door open and snarling at them to shut the hell up before slamming the door back shut and returning to his studies.

 

He couldn't do that with Suga.

 

Because Suga wasn't some stupid richy rich prick roommate that refused to clean up after themselves or cook or dedicate any time to their studies. Suga was nice and quiet and helpful and clean and all sorts of wonderful. (And he would not ever- **_ever_** \- say that out loud)

 

So what the hell could he do?

 

Oikawa bit his lip.

 

Forget it. That's all he could do.   
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lisTEN.  
> You can pry dirty talking, kinky Kuroo from my cold, dead hands. There's no convincing me that he wouldn't be a tease, a top, a filthy mouthed devil in the bed.
> 
> This chapter was a bit ridiculous, but it was fun to write so c:
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Post sex snuggles  
> ⚫Oiks and Kuroo square tf off (jk; they do meet in the kitchen tho)  
> ⚫Kuroo appreciates Suga


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol chapter is smol

"Sorry for the hickeys."

 

"No you're not."

 

Kuroo grinned and tightened his arm around Suga. "You're right."

 

He could tell without looking that Suga was smiling. Kuroo yawned and dropped a kiss to the top of the man's head, lazily tracing little swirling patterns along his skin.

 

"You sleepy, babe?"

 

"Mmhmm." Suga nuzzled against him, yawning quietly. "You wore me out."

 

Kuroo couldn't help but grin. "You liked it, though, right?"

 

"Loved it."

 

His grin grew. Sleepy, sexed up Suga was always good for his ego. He dropped another kiss to his head and sighed happily.

 

The sex was good. The sex was _great_. But some nights his favorite part was just cuddling up with the smaller man. It was always so warm and nice, so damn cozy.

 

"One day I'm just going to take you home with me, Suga."

 

"Can't. You'll have too much access to my ass. You'll break your dick from fucking too much."

 

Kuroo snorted at that and squeezed him tighter. Sleepy, sexed up Suga also had no filter. "True. We would probably scar Daichi as well."

 

"Mmm. Or maybe he would walk in on us and magically become gay and all your problems would be solved."

 

"Do you think if I tucked my dick between my legs he would let me worship his thighs?"

 

"Maybe if he was really drunk."

 

"I told you how drunk he was the other night, right?"

 

"The night he cried because he knocked that damned ficus off the porch?"

 

Kuroo snickered. "He was so upset because he killed Prescott."

 

"Oh my _god_. I didn't know he named it."

 

"It gets worse. He made me pray over it."

 

"You didn't tell me that!"

 

"Sorry, Sug." Kuroo smiled and ran his fingers down Suga's arms slowly. "I was way too busy thinking about fucking you into the mattress."

 

"Which you did. It was great, by the way. Thanks."

 

"Are you sure I wasn't too rough?"

 

"Mmm, no. I'll be a bit sore and bruised but we've done it way rougher." Suga pressed a soft kiss to his chest and yawned again, nuzzling into him as he did. "It was just what I needed."

 

"Did I push it too far with the roommate thing?"

 

"Hmm..." Suga popped his head up from his chest, a small smile and blush on his face. "It's going to be kind of hard to meet his gaze for the next few days. But I'll get over it."

 

"Because it was hot, right?"

 

"A tiny bit."

 

"A lot of bit." Kuroo grinned as Suga's blush spread. "You really got into it."

 

He kissed Suga's finger when the grey haired man brought it up to his lips. "Shush it."

 

"Why? Is someone going to get hard again?" He couldn't help but tease him, poke at him to make the blush darken.

 

Suga stuck his tongue out him, booping his nose and letting out a little laugh. "Yes, and I'm way too sleepy for another round."

 

"Morning sex then?"

 

"Maybe." Suga smiled and kissed him on the nose right where his finger had booped at him. "If you're lucky."

 

"I'll pray to the gods." He patted Suga's head and yawned. "Come on, let's rest up."

 

The man happily dropped back on to him again, one leg sliding over his waist and an arm hugging him.

 

God he was lucky.

 

It was really hitting him tonight. He didn't know what he would do without Suga. He was such a stabilizing presence. He just gave and gave and gave. No questions, no expectations. There was nothing calculated, nothing underhanded. It was so simple with him.

 

He really, _really_ hoped that whoever Suga ended up with would appreciate him.

 

Kuroo frowned and tightened his arm a bit more around the man. He could hear his breathing begin to slow. He would be asleep soon.

 

Kuroo stared up at the ceiling. Would Suga ever end up with someone?

 

He knew Suga had went on a date recently. A date that had went real sour real quick. But Suga had also said that he had only went because one of the guy's friends had pestered him into it. It was the first date he had been on in a while, as far as Kuroo could remember.

 

Suga just didn't seem to date. And although they did this _thing_ , he wasn't one for a hook up.

 

So he was single. Perpetually single. Kuroo knew it wasn't his fault. It was just that no one grabbed Suga's attention. And he wasn't that interested in a relationship, for whatever reason.

 

Kuroo sighed. Whatever. It wasn't like anyone really deserved to be with him anyway.

* * *

 

Oikawa couldn't sleep. Not after _that_.

 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before glancing at his phone. Three in the morning. He could _not_ let Iwaizumi know he had stayed up this late again.

 

Though, he might get a pass considering he had been traumatized by his roommate's philandering.

 

He bit his lip as he flicked his gaze up to his bedroom door. It would be safe to leave his room now, right? They surely couldn't still be going at it...right?

 

"This is so stupid."

 

No one can hear his mumble. But that's not going to stop him from complaining. Because it was stupid. Very, very stupid.

 

He huffed and pushed himself out of bed. Whatever. This was _his_ apartment. He wasn't going to be made to hole up in his room.

 

He left and headed toward the kitchen, hesitating a bit more than he would like to admit before opening his door.

 

It's mercifully quiet in the apartment, the only sounds being the hum of electronics and the ticking of the clock.

 

Oikawa flicked on the coffee pot. He already knows he's not going to be able to get a wink of sleep. The wisest course of action would probably be to stay up until bedtime the following day- wait, no, technically today. If he went to sleep in the middle of the afternoon he would just wreck his already terrible sleep schedule even more. So. Delicious, beautiful coffee. And those stupid cookies he had been craving earlier.

 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a yawn come from behind him.

 

How in the _hell_ did that stupid, lanky, smirking _fuck_ sneak up on him?

 

It took all of Oikawa's willpower to not scowl at the shirtless man yawning and smirking at him from the doorway.

 

He made sure to flash his most winning smile at him. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

 

"Nah." The man- Kuroo- stretched. Oikawa hated that he couldn't help but notice how stupidly fit he was. Where the hell was his shirt? And- was he taller than him?! No, no. It had to be that stupid hair giving him that extra inch. "I just got thirsty."

 

_I fucking bet._

 

He bites back the words before they can leave his mouth. Again, it takes way too much willpower to not snap at him when he brushes by Oikawa to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

"Coffee?"

 

Is he _really_ going to try to make conversation with him? Oikawa takes a deep breath, making sure to keep his smile on his face. He can't be rude. Snapping at him would let the man know that he had heard. And if he knew that he was upset then that would mean that he had won- which was not something Oikawa was going to allow. "Oh, yes. I can't sleep so I might as well just stay up."

 

He does _not_ like the way the man is looking at him; all sly and smirking and looking as if he's eyeing a treat to snap up. "Really? Sorry to hear that."

 

Does he know that Oikawa heard? Because somewhere in that drawling voice is a note of victory, a note of arrogance. It's infuriating, really.

 

"It's fine. I'm used to being unable to sleep."

 

"Really?" He says this in the most uninterested voice, his eyes slowly traveling up his legs. Oikawa suddenly realizes that he did not, in fact, put his pajama pants back on after his little stunt earlier. He feels like screaming. "You should have gone out with us then. It would have worn you out."

 

"I wasn't invited." He makes sure to keep his voice breezy, light with just a slight chill in it.

 

He would not let this mangy alley cat win.

 

"Next time then." He stretches again and it takes way too much self-control for Oikawa's liking to not let his eyes flicker over his chest, make note of the little scratches and bite marks. "Hope you get some sleep soon."

 

There's not a trace of sincerity in that voice.

 

Oikawa glares at him as soon as his back turns, trying his best to not cluck his tongue at the scratches running down his body.

 

He definitely does not like Suga's friend.

* * *

 

The bed is cold.

 

Suga peeks an eye open and yawns. Where was Kuroo?

 

As if on cue, the man appears in the doorway. The door shuts quietly behind him and there's a tiny squeak of mattress springs as the much taller man climbs back into bed.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

"Mmhm. Sorry, babe. Did I wake you?"

 

Suga shakes his head and yawns, rolling over and snuggling back up close to his bed mate. "Nope."

 

"Good." Suga smiles at the softness in his voice and the kiss dropped onto the top of his head. No one really knew what a good partner Kuroo could be. "Hey, Sug..."

 

"Mmm?"

 

"How would you feel about a threesome someday?"

 

"Oh my god, Kuroo."

 

"What? It would be fun, right?"

 

"Go to sleep."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

There's quiet for a few moments and he can feel his eyes beginning to droop close again.

 

"Hey, Suga?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Thanks for letting me come over."

 

"My pleasure."

 

"Literally."

 

"Go to bed, Kuroo."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Suga smiles as the arm around him tightens and snuggles closer to Kuroo.

 

It had been a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> ⚫Kuroo is a little shit  
> ⚫Suga is oblivious  
> ⚫Poor Iwa-chan just wants to get his degree; Oiks stop pulling him into petty shit pLS


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waggles brows*  
> I saw those "I wouldn't mind a threesome" comments  
> It may...happen...maybe  
> (I actually have a few one-shots planned to go along with this story so???????)

For once, Kuroo is up before Suga.

 

He yawns as he carefully crawls over the sleeping man and out of bed.

 

He's pleasantly surprised to find that he's not really hungover. Granted, they really hadn't drank all that much the night before. At least, they didn't drink as much as they usually did. He hopes Suga feels decent too, whenever he wakes up.

 

Maybe he should surprise him with breakfast? It's been a while since he's cooked for him. Suga never allows him to do it; he always insists on fussing over him. He _never_ let's anyone do anything for him, always insisting that he's happier to take care of others.

 

Kuroo's mouth twitches into a smile. Yeah, he'll take care of Suga for once.

 

He drops a quick kiss down onto messy grey hair and then quietly leaves the bedroom.

 

He's only half surprised to see the brunette curled up on the couch, eyes all sleepy and the Evil Dead playing in the background.

 

"Isn't it a bit too early to be watching horror movies?"

 

Chocolate brown eyes snap over to him, sharp and piercing and intense as hell. It's almost enough to make Kuroo take a step back in surprise.

 

Almost.

 

The sharpness disappears after a quick moment, a too big smile forming on the man's tired face. "Not for someone that's been up for over twenty four hours."

 

The words are carefree and pleasant but Kuroo would swear that there was something sharp and jagged running beneath them. Maybe caused from exhaustion?

 

Or maybe he _had_ heard and was pissed.

 

Kuroo let himself smirk before continuing into the kitchen.

 

Suga would kill him if he knew. Kill him, bring him back to life, and then kill him again.

 

But he just couldn't help himself. He _knew_ that Oikawa had walked out on purpose. He just knew it. Walking out shirtless when you had company was one thing. Walking out pantless was another thing entirely. The second Kuroo had caught the look on Suga's face, he knew it not a normal occurrence.

 

And the way he had held himself during the interaction. So purposefully _coy_ , so purposefully _innocent_.

 

Kuroo was not a dumb man. He knew how to read people. And he knew that Oikawa was trying to make some sort of point. Granted he wasn't entirely sure what that point was. But. Still.

 

So it had goaded him a bit. If Oikawa wanted to make a point, he would make one too. In the form of leaving the bedroom door cracked open so a certain wavy haired brunette could hear just exactly how angelic his roommate sounded in bed and that it was his- Kuroo's- doing.

 

Kuroo found himself snickering as he pulled out a mixing bowl. He was a petty man, he knew it.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

He almost jumps when he hears the sudden voice behind him. Instead he smiles, turns around, and holds up the box of pancake batter. "I'm making breakfast for Suga."

 

That's got a brow raised. He can almost swear that there's a ghost of a sneer of the brunette's face. "Really? Do you usually make breakfast for Suga-chan when you _visit_?"

 

Oh he _definitely_ heard.

 

Kuroo grinned and leaned against the counter, eyeing up Oikawa. "Not always. But Suga's still asleep and I wanted to do something nice for him since I kept him up all night."

 

It's so hard not laugh at the minute narrowing of chocolate brown eyes and the pale hands gripping the kitchen divide with so much force they turn white.

 

There's a pause and Oikawa almost says something. But he's cut off by a too adorable for words voice laced with sleepiness.

 

"Ku, what are you *yawn* doing?"

 

He wants to let out a little victory cry when he glances over to see Suga standing in the kitchen.

 

Because Suga is wearing his shirt. His too big for that slender body shirt that has slipped slightly off his shoulder to show off a clavicle riddled with hickeys.

 

Oikawa looks like he's been slapped when Kuroo sneaks a quick glance over.

 

"I'm making you breakfast, Suga."

 

Another yawn slips from the sleepy man as he stumbles over to him, rubbing his eyes as he did. "Mm, no. I can do it."

 

Kuroo is fairly surprised when he feels Suga's arms wrap around his waist. Surprised, but definitely pleased. He must have _just_ woken up. Suga was never this affectionate in front of other people.

 

He grins, sending a smug look to a shocked Oikawa as he strokes Suga's hair lightly. "Nope. I wore you out last night. I'll make you breakfast."

 

"But, Kuuuuu."

 

It's so hard to not dip down and kiss him then and there. He loves it when Suga gets like this. "No buts. Go curl up on the couch. I'll bring you some coffee."

 

"Mm...'kay. Lots of creamer."

 

"You got it."

 

Kuroo takes a moment to appreciate the way too adorable sight of Suga stumbling to the couch and curling up with a throw. And then he takes a moment to appreciate the stunned look in Oikawa's eyes.

 

"Would you like a cup too, Oikawa-san?" he asks in the most sickly sweet voice he can muster.

 

The look in his eyes makes it clear that he would rather drink motor oil. "Sorry, but I think it would be against my best interest to drink coffee made by someone that looks like he can't figure out how to use a comb. I would hate to see you try to make the coffee pot function."

 

"Oooh. Catty." Kuroo can't help but grin, one brow cocking up. "Something wrong, princess?"

 

"Nothing at all." His voice is smooth as silk, smile perfectly friendly. "Just looking out for my own well being."

 

Before Kuroo can say anything, he turns and stalks back toward to the couch. His grin widens as he watches the brunette curl up, huffing and grabbing his phone.

 

This was fun.

* * *

 

**From The Menace:** _I HATE HIM IWA-CHAN. MAKE HIM GO AWAY_ (╬ Ò﹏Ó)

 

Iwaizumi sighed as he looked at his phone. What had the brat got himself into this time?

 

**To The Menace:** _Who?_

 

**From The Menace:** _SUGA-CHAN'S STUPID FRIEND_  
 _FUCKBUDDY_  
 _BOYFRIEND_  
 _I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS_  
 _JUST MAKE HIM GO AWAY_ ಠ益ಠ

 

Iwaizumi blinked. That was right. Suga had invited a friend over. But why was Oikawa throwing a hissy fit?

 

**To The Menace:** _What did he do?_  
 _Or, rather, what did you do?_

 

**From The Menace:** _OKAY ONE RUDE_  
 _TWO FUCK YOU_  
 _THREE SAVE ME_

 

Iwaizumi felt his eyes narrow. Oikawa really was pissed. Who was this guy?

 

**To The Menace:** _Fine. You owe me coffee anyway. be there in ten._

 

**From The Menace:** _HURRY HE'S SO INFURIATING_ ((╬◣﹏◢))

 

Iwaizumi felt a little smirk pop up onto his face. Dealing with Oikawa was going to be a pain and a half. But...he was definitely curious to meet the guy getting under his skin.

 

He rolled off his bed with a little grunt and stretched. Luckily he was dressed and pretty much ready to leave. All he needed to do was grab his wallet and a jacket and he would be good to go.

 

He decided to take his dear, sweet time walking to the building. Oikawa could suffer for just a little while longer.

 

Iwaizumi pointedly ignored the frantic buzzing of the phone in his pocket.

 

It was always so quiet in this area of the campus. He was a little jealous, if he had to be honest. It was hard to study some nights; living under Semi was a special kind of hell. (Honestly, was he made of lead? His fucking footfalls were so loud)

 

He wonders if his GPA would go up if he moved to this area. Probably not; the closer he was to Oikawa, the more likely he would be pulled into some petty shit that would demand his attention.

 

Not that he wasn't already pulled into petty shit. Frequently.

 

Iwaizumi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, dragging his feet up the stairs. Who was this guy again? Koru...Kuroo? That's what Oikawa had said, right?

 

He could vaguely recall him being the former captain of Nekoma. He could sort of remember overhearing a conversation between Daichi and that scaredy cat giant of a teammate of his.

 

_"I'm going to strangle Kuroo one day."_   
_"Daichi, you can't let him get to you like that. You know he thrives off of it."_

 

Iwaizumi squinted as he eyed the apartment door. If his memory was correct, there would definitely be a reason for Oikawa to be bristling. If "Mr. Steady" (Trashykawa's nickname, not his) could get riled up by the guy, then it would be a goddamn miracle if Oikawa could keep a cool facade.

 

He sighed and shook his head, raising one hand up to knock on the door.

 

"It's open!"

 

_That_ was an unfamiliar voice. The source of his current trouble, maybe?

 

Iwaizumi walked into the apartment, curiosity spreading through him.

 

"In here."

 

Suga's voice, from the living room it sounded like.

 

He walked to the room, mentally steeling himself. You never knew how Oikawa would be acting. Maybe he would be strangling the guy, maybe he would be pouting in the corner, maybe he would be bitching them out.

 

Maybe...except he was nowhere to be seen.

 

Iwaizumi eyed the room, one brow raised.

 

He could definitely see why Oikawa was nowhere to be found.

 

The little shit always had been a jealous man. And it would have completely pushed his buttons to see his roommate curled up on the couch in a t-shirt that was definitely not his, hickeys peeking up over the collar and a happy, if sleepy smile on his face as he leaned against a tall man wearing an undershirt that didn't _quite_ hide all the little scratches and bite marks along his chest.

 

This was going to be a pain.

 

"Good morning, Suga-san. Where's Oikawa?"

 

"Um." Suga yawned, eyes blinking sleepily. "Bedroom?"

 

"He mumbled something about meeting up with an Iwa-chan. I think he's getting ready," the newcomer piped up with a smirk on his face. "That's you, I presume."

 

Iwaizumi nodded, eyeing the man dryly. "Yeah. The brat owes me coffee."

 

That earned him a snicker from him. "Nice."

 

"You're...Kuroo, right? Trashykawa mentioned Suga-san had a friend over."

 

"Trashykawa?" Another snicker. The man's hand reached up and raked through messy hair, falling casually onto Suga's head when he was through. "Yeah, I'm Kuroo. You?"

 

"Iwaizumi." He said it as simply as he could, nodding and turning his back on them. "I'll go wrangle him."

 

"Bye, Iwa-san."

 

He paused at that, turning around with a surely curious expression on his face. But Suga wasn't even looking at him; he was just curling up more into the man's side and yawning.

 

"Sorry. He gets like this when he's tired. It was a long night."

 

He didn't miss the smug look on Kuroo's face. Iwaizumi just nodded and turned back around, heading to the Oikawa's room.

 

He was already dreading the rant he was going to be forced to endure.

* * *

 

It was hard to keep from snickering to himself when he heard the slam of the front door.

 

He was still the master of provocation.

 

Suga stirred at his side, a small frown on his face at the sudden noise. "Was that Oikawa-san?"

 

"I think so."

 

The frown deepened, a little look of worry beginning to blossom. "Is he okay? Did he seem upset this morning?"

 

Kuroo just shrugged innocently, running his fingers through Suga's hair. "I don't think he slept much. He might just be grumpy."

 

"Hmm." The worry continued to spread. "Maybe I should ask Iwa-san..."

 

"You worry too much." He dropped a kiss to the top of the man's head, dropping his hand down to run over his side. "Relax, babe."

 

There was a sigh, but he could feel him relax into his side once again. "What time do you have to leave?"

 

"Um, Daichi and I are going to meet his parents around four, so...I probably have another two hours before I have to catch the train?"

 

Suga hummed and nodded, nuzzling against him. "Do you-"

 

He was interrupted by the ringing of Kuroo's phone, little notes of a song playing.

 

_"You know I like you_   
_I give it to you_   
_Would you just say it’s on?"_

 

Suga snorted beside him, a little giggle following after. "Really? Isn't that a bit _obvious_?"

 

"Shut it." Kuroo picked up the phone, a smile on his face. "Heya, Daichi. What's up?"

 

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to make sure you remembered where we're meeting mom and dad."

 

"That Thai place on fifth, right?" There was a shifting beside him. Kuroo glanced down to see a deviant little look on Suga's face. "The one with the really good golden chicken?"

 

"That's the one."

 

Kuroo's eyes narrowed as a pale hand inched its way up his thigh. Suga just smiled innocently at him, a twinkle in his eye.

 

"Yeah, I'll be there."

 

"Good. Mom's all excited. Says she wants to drag us to that new gelatto place after."

 

"Oh yeah?" Kuroo smacked Suga's hand away from his crotch with a warning look, earning a snicker from the grey haired man. "Sounds cool."

 

"Yep. Right then, I'll catch you later."

 

"See ya."

 

The call ended and Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Suga.

 

"What?"

 

"You're such a little devil."

 

"Am I?" Suga batted his lashes innocently, climbing into his lap and throwing his arms around his neck. "I was just recalling someone's request for morning sex."

 

"Like I said, devil." But he was grinning, already leaning forward to press kisses along the smaller man's jawline. "Think we have enough time before your roommate comes back?"

 

"Mmhm." Suga sighed happily, hips grinding against him just a little bit. "Fuck me, Kuroo."

 

"You got it, babe."

* * *

 

He was getting a headache.

 

"So then that bedhead bastard practically sneers at me and offers me coffee. Coffee! After all that! Can you _believe_ it, Iwa-chan? I can't believe Suga-chan is fucking someone so petty. I swear, he's a total ass. I-"

 

Iwaizumi raised one hand, taking a deep breath and cutting the ranting brunette off.

 

"Okay." He took another breath, closing his eyes to gather himself for a moment. "So. Let me get this straight. Suga-san came home with his...friend. And you overheard them talking about Daichi's fucking _thighs_ \- of all things. And it pissed you off for god knows what reason so you walked out in your fucking _underwear_ to make some sort of point." He raised his hand again, cutting Oikawa off from retorting. "And then you heard them fucking and it made you throw a little fit because you're not mature enough to handle the fact that Suga-san has a sex life-"

 

"Hey!"

 

"And then you had a stupid stand off in the kitchen with Kuroo-san. Twice. And you've got it in your head that he left the door open on purpose and it's his fault your little image of Suga-san is shattered."

 

"It is his fault!" Oikawa's face is absolutely frustrated, a scowl fixed firmly in place. "Iwa-chan, you weren't there. It was all ' _Oh, I kept him up all night.'_  He did it on purpose!"

 

It's really hard to keep the smirk off his face. It looked like Oikawa had met his match.

 

God he was so freaking petty about the stupidest things sometimes. It was really amazing to see his carefree facade fall over such a small thing.

 

"Yeah, so?"

 

"So?!" Iwaizumi watched with interest as Oikawa's face began to turn red. "So it was absolutely unnecessary for him to do that. I did _not_ need to know about any of that."

 

"Oikawa." He said the man's name calmly, taking a sip of his coffee. "What did I say last night?"

 

"Iwa-chan, I _know_. And I would brush it off, but that guy seriously was-"

 

"Oikawa."

 

The brunette fell silent, a sulking look spreading across his face.

 

"Look." Iwaizumi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "If he did do it on purpose, it was a shitty thing to do. I'll agree with you on that. But. There's no reason to let it affect you so much. Suga-san's allowed to have a sex life. Do you think he would be this worked up if you stumbled home with someone?"

 

"I don't know." He's still sulking, the words coming out in a mumble. "I haven't done that in ages."

 

"I know. But...listen, you can't let it ruin things with Suga-san. You did just say the other day that you two were getting along, right?" Oikawa nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Then just forget it. If he bothers you so much, you can bunk with me on the nights he visits."

 

And that's got him smiling, his face automatically lighting up. Really. He was too easy to cheer up sometimes.

 

"Oh, _really_? Is Iwa-chan inviting me into his bedchamber? My, I don't think I should accept. What would happen to my precious maidenhood?"

 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and mentally counting down in an effort to keep his cool.

 

His best friend was so annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who accidentally deleted not one, not two, but three?!?! chapters last night? ;u;  
> halp  
> (It's okay, though. I was a bit unhappy with them in the first place. Maybe my subconscious was forcing me to rewrite them?)  
> At any rate, updates might slow down a smol bit. I know where I want to go with the story. It's just a matter of smoothing out a few transitional thingies and rewriting what I lost.
> 
> Up Next:  
> ⚫Milk bread  
> ⚫Oiks is tired and stressed and cranky  
> ⚫Suga is an angel (appreciate him pls, Oiks)


	11. Chapter 11

Something felt...off.

 

Suga bit his lip as he glanced at the firmly shut door of Oikawa's room.

 

It had been almost a week since Kuroo's visit. At first things had seemed normal. But then Oikawa slowly got snippier and snippier, hiding in his room and seeming to avoid Suga. He wouldn't study in the living room or kitchen anymore. He always seemed to leave before Suga could offer him coffee in the morning. He flat out refused to look at him if they met in the hallway.

 

Suga _hated_ that. More than anything he hated the feeling of being ignored, hated the feeling of being avoided. It _hurt_. He would so much rather have Oikawa yell at him and be rude and pissy. Anything was better than a cold shoulder and a slammed door.

 

Did he do something wrong? He didn't think he did. He thought they had been getting along rather well, actually. They had been eating with each other, spending some quiet time watching shows with one another. It had seemed as if whatever tension at the beginning of their living together had melted away into something _pleasant_.

 

Suga sighed and continued to the kitchen, turning his phone over and over again in his hands. He was torn between wanting to ask Iwaizumi if he knew what was wrong with Oikawa and wanting to leave him in peace. Surely he had enough on his plate already- what with taking pre-law and all.

 

Another sigh slipped from him and he leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

He didn't feel like he could straight out ask the man what was wrong with him. Something about Oikawa suggested that he wasn't a fan of talking about his problems. So...maybe he could make him a peace offering? Well, maybe not a _peace offering_ exactly- he didn't know if he was the cause of his frustrations.

 

But. Food. Everyone liked food. Maybe if he brought him a treat, his mood would improve?

 

Suga thought for a moment. Oikawa liked sweets. So...maybe he would bake something? He didn't know what his favorite sweet was. But...

 

He sighed, conceding.

 

**To Grumpy Bear:** _Sorry to be a bother. But do you happen to know what Oikawa-san's favorite treat is? As in snack?_

 

The reply came quicker than he expected, his phone buzzing almost as soon as he sat it down on the counter.

 

**From Grumpy Bear:** _Milk bread. He's crazy about it._

 

Suga smiled to himself. Milk bread would be easy. He thought he still had his grandmother's recipe tucked away somewhere.

 

Another buzz of his phone.

 

**From Grumpy Bear:** _Is everything okay?_  
 _Shittykawa isn't being a brat, right?_

 

His smile fell. Was he really able to tell just from that?

 

**To Grumpy Bear:** _No, everything's fine. I just thought it might be nice to surprise him._

 

There was a longer pause this time.

 

**From Grumpy Bear:** _Alright. Let me know if he gets too sulky._

 

Suga's lips twitched back up into a smile. Iwaizumi was a bit of a blessing in his own right.

 

Not that he planned on calling on that blessing too often. No, he could handle this himself. It wouldn't do to go running to the man every time Oikawa got sulky, as Iwaizumi put it.

 

Suga hummed to himself. Milk bread. He could do that.

* * *

 

He was tired.

 

He was so tired.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, hands shaking as he climbed the stairs up to the apartment.

 

The week had been rotten.

 

First there had been the _incident_ with Suga's _friend_. And then he dropped his fucking **_29338 yen textbook_** in the mud during a mad dash to class. And then his father had called and asked him about anything but his classes, going on and on and on about how Oikawa needed to keep improving, keep bettering his serve. And then his sister- of all people- had called to chirp about how her hubby was taking her to Nara to go to the hot springs. And then he had ran into his stupid ex- who insisted on screaming her lungs out at him in front of his favorite coffee shop and embarrassing the hell out of him in the process.

 

And he couldn't sleep.

 

On top of everything, he just couldn't fucking sleep.

 

Oikawa glared at his phone as it went off, a notification reminding him of an upcoming test only serving to aggravate his ragged nerves.

 

He felt like screaming.

 

He was so tired.

 

He opened the front door with a bit more force than neccessary, dropping his messenger bag down.

 

He just wanted to sleep.

 

And he planned on doing that, beginning to stomp to his room to throw himself on his bed. Fuck his homework. Who the fuck cared about the stupid shapes of spectral lines?

 

He almost made it to his room when he heard a soft, "Oikawa-san."

 

His eyes flicked down the hall at the sound of the voice. What the hell did he want?

 

"What?" he snapped.

 

Suga's smile faltered for a moment, his hands twisting the hem of his sweater lightly. "I, um...would you come to the kitchen? Please?"

 

He wants to snap at him again, tell him to fuck off.

 

But.  
Suga has Iwaizumi's number. If he got too mean, he would be dealing with something that would make his week that much worse.

 

Oikawa glared at the floor as he stalked up to the kitchen. Whatever it was, he hoped it would be over with quick. He needed to sleep.

 

"Um..." Oikawa kept his glare on the kitchen tiles. "I...I made you something. I hope that's alright."

 

He made him something? What the hell? Why did he think that Oikawa wanted anything from _him_?

 

Anything that he had planned on snapping at him immediately disappeared when he lifted his gaze.

 

"It's, um, milk bread. Iwaizumi-san mentioned you liked it? I thought..." Suga went quiet, merely nudging the plate toward him.

 

"You...made that?"

 

He could hear the crack in his voice.

 

"I did."

 

"For me?"

 

"For you."

 

Suga...made him milk bread. Suga made him milk bread.

 

Oikawa felt his throat tighten, his heart speed up. When was the last time anyone made him something? When was the last time anyone went out of their way to give him one of his favorite treats?

 

He hadn't been given homemade milk bread since he was a child. The last time was when his nanny had left, whispering a quiet apology and dropping it into his hands.

 

_Suga made him milk bread._

 

His vision went blurry suddenly, a ragged breath leaving him.

 

He dropped his gaze to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get a hold of himself. He couldn't do this. He couldn't break down. He needed to compose himself, thank Suga, and flee to safety of his bedroom before his roommate could see. He needed-

 

Warm arms wrapped around him suddenly, hugging him tight.

 

Oikawa felt a gasp escape him, shock rippling through him.

 

The arms tightened, a quiet little murmur sounding in his ear. "It's okay, Tooru."

 

Tooru.

 

_"It's okay, Tooru. You're such a good boy. It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

 

His nanny's voice rang through his mind and a tidal wave of emotions hit his crumbling composure.

 

Fuck. Fuck. When had someone last held him, said his name like that?

 

"Tooru, it's okay. I've got you."

 

And that was the breaking point.

 

One tear fell. One and then another, and then another.

* * *

 

Suga bit his lip as he hugged the shaking man.

 

He didn't know that it was this bad.

 

If he had known that making the bread would cause Oikawa to cry...

 

Well, no. Maybe this was a good thing. It was always bad to hold things in, right? And Oikawa always seemed so strong...those were the people who had the most trouble expressing their emotions, right?

 

Suga hesitantly pulled away from the brunette, eyeing the tears slipping down his face before wrapping his hand around his wrist and pulling him to the couch.

 

He would take care of his roommate. Help him and make sure that everything was okay. He couldn't just let him break down and suffer.

 

Oikawa let Suga pull him back into his chest, not noticing when he threw a blanket over his shoulders. Suga hummed quietly as he held him, rubbing little circles over the tense knots in his back.

 

What had happened? What had made him break down like that? Was it just stress? Something worse?

 

The crying continued, shoulders shaking and tears seeping through his sweater.

 

Suga felt guilty all of a sudden. If he had just reached out to him sooner, maybe Oikawa wouldn't be like this right now. He could have helped him, could have made him better.

 

A sniffle sounded, fingers clutching at his sleeve.

 

Suga let out a quiet sigh and gave the man a squeeze.

 

No. He couldn't wrap himself up in needless worrying. What was important was that he was here _now_ for his roommate. He would do better next time. (Though he prayed that there wouldn't be a next time)

 

Slowly, ever so slowly the shaking in the man's shoulder's began to still, the tears began to dry. Suga continued to rub little circles in his back until Oikawa pulled away, one hand reaching up to swipe at his face.

 

He was a mess. Suga frowned at the red eyes with the little purple smears underneath them. Had he been sleeping?

 

There was quiet, a few shaky breaths sounding from the man.

 

Suga decided to break the silence, standing up from the couch and stretching the kinks out of his spine. "Oikawa-san? Do you need something to drink?"

 

"Wine."

 

Suga hesitated, biting his lip. "Water might be better..."

 

"Suga. _**Please**_."

 

He sounded so tired, his voice almost pleading. And Suga found himself hating that. He had wanted Oikawa to start saying please to him- but not like this. Not with red eyes and tear stained cheeks and a voice so ragged and exhausted he wouldn't have been able to tell it was his if he wasn't right there in front of him picking himself up from a breakdown.

 

He nodded and hurried to the kitchen, throat dry and hands clenched to try to keep from reaching out and wiping at his face.

 

Wine. Not his first choice. But...it would be okay. Suga could keep an eye on him, stop him before he drank too much and got swept away in his emotions again.

 

Oikawa was tucked away in the corner of the couch when he returned, body tight and eyes squeezed shut.

 

He accepted the glass of wine silently, eyes opening when he heard the light "thunk" of the bottle being placed on the coffee table.

 

They stayed quiet. Suga chewed his lip as he watched Oikawa slowly drink the glass and then another. He _knew_ it would be best to let him talk first, say whatever was on his mind. But he still felt like he had to say something, reassure him that everything was okay.

 

Just when the silence became almost too much to bear, Oikawa took a deep breath and finally looked at him.

 

"Sorry."

 

Suga opened his mouth to assure him that he didn't need to apologize. But Oikawa raised his hand, cutting him off.

 

"I've been an ass. It's...it's been a rough week." Oikawa took another deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "I still shouldn't have been so rude to you. You...you've been nothing but nice to me. I'm sorry."

 

Suga bit his lip and nodded, unsure of what to say to him. He didn't need to apologize; everyone had rough weeks, right? It was Suga's fault for not asking after him earlier.

 

"And I'm sorry for soaking you in my tears." His voice became smaller, his body tightening even more so. "It's been a really long time since someone's hugged me. It's been even longer since someone was nice enough to bake me something." A pained look crossed over his face. "I...don't like...I don't like doing that in front of people. Crying, I mean."

 

"It's okay." Suga's own voice was quiet. He drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. "Really. We're roommates. It's only natural for me to look after you."

 

Frustration on Oikawa's face then. "No, it's not okay. There's no reason for me to be so weak."

 

"Oikawa-"

 

"There's no reason for me to be such a baby."

 

"Oikawa-"

 

"It's so stupid. I should be stronger. I should be-"

 

" _Tooru_." Oikawa shut up at that, eyes growing wide and teeth claiming his bottom lip. Suga sighed and unfurled from himself, leaning forward and firmly placing his hands on the man's cheeks. "You are **not** weak. Not in the slightest. I won't let you talk about yourself like that. And I won't let you back away from help. I mean it when I say that it's okay. You can come to me when you're upset or frustrated."

 

"Suga-"

 

He tapped Oikawa's cheeks firmly, ignoring whatever he was planning on saying. "Look at you. You've worn yourself out. You're a mess, Oikawa-san. Go take a shower. I'll make us something to eat and then we're going to relax. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but you _are_ going to let me take care of you. Alright?"

 

Oikawa swallowed, his eyes wide and uncertainty on his face. Suga thought he wouldn't answer him, but eventually he nodded.

 

"Good. Now get going."

* * *

 

He was an idiot.

 

He was a certifiable _idiot_.

 

How could he let himself get like that? How could he let himself get to the point where he broke down in front of Suga?

 

How could he let himself be so mean to someone that didn't do anything to him?

 

Oikawa bit his lip and shivered. Despite the hot water pelting down on him, he felt as if he were freezing.

 

Iwaizumi would be so disappointed in him if he knew how he had been acting.

 

_"I thought you grew out of that."_   
_"You told me things were going okay."_   
_"You promised me you wouldn't be like this."_

 

He shivered again and shut off the shower, his best friend's voice ringing in his ears.

 

He was such an ass.

 

And Suga...  
Suga was so _nice_.

 

He knew he would have been laughed at if he broke down in front of his former roommates. But Suga...Suga had firmly held him until he stopped his stupid pity party.

 

_"You can come to me when you're upset or frustrated."_

 

Oikawa hugged himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

When was the last time someone had done something like that? Of course he knew he could talk to Iwaizumi about anything. He _knew_ that. But...but it wasn't like he could get the comfort he craved.

 

He was a _physical_ person. He was a _needy_ person.

 

And Iwaizumi was far from one to give hugs. And Oikawa was far from one to trust just anyone to get that close to him.

 

But Suga hadn't even hesitated. He had just walked right up to him and wrapped his arms around as if he knew. As if he knew he was stressed and cracking and wanted nothing more than a hug- even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

 

Oikawa opened his eyes and walked over to the mirror.

 

A mess. He did look like a mess. When was the last time he had really slept, really ate?

 

He could smell something delicious, hear Suga humming to himself in the kitchen.

 

Why was he doing this? Why was he being so nice to him when he had been such an ass? Was it really just because they were roommates?

 

"Oikawa-san, dinner is almost ready."

 

He blinked and forced himself from the bathroom, his limbs like lead. He grabbed whatever pajamas were on his bed and tugged them on.

 

Suga smiled at him when he walked into the living room.

 

"Sit." The man pointed to the couch with a wooden spoon, a firm note in his voice. "I'll make you a bowl. And then we're going to eat together and watch Star Wars and then _you_ are going to get some much needed sleep."

 

"Suga, I-"

 

"Suga nothing. Sit your butt down."

 

Oikawa could only obey, a bit stunned by the grey haired man's bossiness.

 

How did he know that he loved Star Wars? Was it a guess? Had Iwaizumi told him? Had he blurted it out one day without realizing it?

 

He found himself biting his lip again, legs pulled tight to his chest and chin resting on his knees.

 

Exhaustion was hitting him. Couldn't Suga just let him sleep? He could eat in the morning.

 

He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of his roommate bustling around the kitchen. He was so tired. Maybe he really did need to try to get sleeping medication. Iwaizumi had brought it up more than once and the booze wasn't doing anything to help anymore and it was just so hard to move and go to class and go to practice and-

 

"Here." Oikawa forced his eyes open to see Suga smiling down at him, holding out a bowl with some sort of soup in it. "It's just suimono. I thought you might not be able to eat that much. Tomorrow I'll make you a nice, big breakfast, okay?"

 

"Suga, I..."

 

"Take it, okay? Please?"

 

He bit his lip and nodded, accepting the soup from him. Suga sat beside him on the couch with his own bowl. A click of the remote and Star Wars began to play. The familiar theme song made his lips twitch into the smallest of smiles. How did he know?

 

The two stay quiet, sipping on the soup and idly watching the movie play. Oikawa can feel himself relax slowly; his shoulders slowly drooping and the tension releasing from his chest.

 

It's just what he needed. And he had no idea how to thank him. No idea how to even talk about it without feeling awkward and pathetic.

 

He took a deep breath as he set the empty bowl down on the coffee table. "Suga-chan?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Um...thank you."

 

The smile on Suga's face could be used to melt icebergs. "No need to thank me. Do you feel better?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah."

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Suga just smiled gently when he shook his head.

 

"Okay then. Come here."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

The grey haired man huffed quietly, pulling a pillow into his lap and patting it. "Come here." Oikawa just stared at him. "Oh, come on. I'm not going to bite. You're one of those people that finds comfort in being close to someone, right?"

 

"R-right." He kept staring at him, hesitating. "Um, but..."

 

"But nothing." Suga smiled. "It's fine, I promise. Lay your head down and get some rest."

 

He moved almost without realizing. The pillow was soft underneath his head. Suga draped a thin blanket over him and dropped a hand to his head, carding his fingers gently through his hair.

 

"My mom used to do this to me when I was young. It always helped calm me down."

 

His mother had never done that for him. His nanny had, but his mother was not one for showing her son any sort of physical affection.

 

"Just relax and rest."

 

Suga's voice was so soft and nice. Oikawa closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He felt himself loosen up more and more, melting ever so slowly under gentle fingertips.

 

How had he ever thought Suga insufferable? How had he been so lucky to get someone so caring, so damn nice as his roommate?

 

Something stuck in his throat. Anyone else would have ignored him or tried to joke away the tears or would have told him to man up. Suga was the first person that really tried to reach out and take care of him.

 

He felt another blanket drop on him when he trembled, wracked with some sort of emotion that he couldn't name or place.

 

He was lucky.

 

Oikawa curled up, one small tear running down his face.

 

He felt himself loosen up, the tight ball of stress unwind. Underneath the weight of exhaustion, underneath the care of gentle fingertips, he finally fell into a long overdue sleep.

* * *

 

Things changed after that day.

 

It was a slow change. But once it hit, it stuck and things became nice.

 

Mornings held sleepy conversations over coffee. Nights held quiet laughter and discussion about their days, a sharing of whatever had occurred. They made each other food, sometimes they cooked together. They spent time in each other's presence, watching television or simply studying in the same room.

 

Their days off were tranquil and quiet, chores done together and idle hang outs in one another's bedrooms as they played games and slowly got to know one another.

 

Some nights were spent with a bottle of wine and Oikawa curled up by Suga's side, the grey haired man's arm thrown around him and comforting words murmured in his ear. Some nights were spent sharing stories. Some nights were silent, both of them wrapped in their own thoughts.

 

On bad days, the days where the stress was so bad he wanted to scream, Suga would lend him his lap and card his fingers through his hair.

 

There was never any pressure to discuss what was wrong. Never any pressure to hold it in, be a man. If he wanted to talk about it, he was welcome to. If he didn't want to, that was fine.

 

It was as if that one night had crumbled the remaining wall between them, smashed any lingering resentment between them.

 

Things changed, and they changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol angst/comfort for the roomies :'3
> 
> The nanny thing is going to come into play later (Sorry Oiks but I got suckered into giving you a sad family life; Suga will make up for it)
> 
> Up next:  
> ⚫Grocery Shopping  
> ⚫Suga??? Is??? Pretty?????  
> ⚫Fucking Kuroo- it's all his fault


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws my love at y'all*  
> Seriously  
> You all are great and I appreciate every one of you. ;u;

"Suga-chan?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Um...do you want to go to the grocery store with me?" Oikawa was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly when Suga looked up, his lip bitten. "You've been working all day. Don't you need a break?"

 

Suga blinked and glanced at his phone.

 

Oh.

 

Had he really been working for eight hours straight? Daichi would kill him if he knew that he hadn't moved from the armchair since morning.

 

Suga smiled and nodded, saving his work and stretching. "Yeah, that would be nice. Give me a minute to put some clothes on?"

 

"Of course. I'll be in my room when you're ready."

 

"Gotcha."

 

Suga stretched once more and then headed to his room. His legs were stiff. God, he really needed to avoid getting into the habit of working for far too long without a break. He just knew once he got suckered in again it would be hard to break.

 

He sighed as he stepped into his room. He had so much to do. Essays to write and independent research and a group project and studying for tests. It was way too much.

 

He wasn't even sure if he even wanted to study history anymore. It had sort of lost its spark for him.

 

Had that ever happened to Oikawa? His work seemed so serious, so confusing. Did he ever get tired of it? He never complained about his school work- no matter how much he had to do or how many long nights he pulled.

 

Suga bit his lip and shook his head. No, now was not the time to think on it. No more thoughts about school until after they returned.

 

It was kind of exciting, actually. This was the first time they would be hanging out together outside of the apartment. And it had been _Oikawa_ that had asked. Something about that made Suga smile as he picked out a sweater.

 

Maybe it was because he never expected Oikawa to be the one to actually want to do anything with him. He just didn't expect him to reach out. It was...nice.

 

Suga tugged the maroon sweater on.

 

"Why are the sleeves so...?"

 

Oh. It's was Kuroo's. Suga glanced at his mirror. Well, it wasn't too awfully big on him. And it was comfy. No one would know anyway.

 

**To Kit Kat:** _You left a sweater here, you know_

 

He tossed his phone onto the bed before sliding out of his pajama pants. He would need to do laundry when he got home. When had he gotten so behind?

 

The phone buzzed quietly, pulling him from thoughts of chores left undone.

 

**From Kit Kat:** _Eh?_  
 _Which one?_

 

**To Kit Kat:** _It's maroon? Has kind of a v-cut and is really soft_

 

**From Kit Kat:** _!!!!!!_  
 _I've been looking for that sweater for over 2 months now!!!!_

 

**To Kit Kat:** _I'll remind you to take it with you next time_

 

Suga began to poke around in the dresser, trying to decide on a pair of pants. All the ones left were just a tiny bit too tight. He really needed to start running again.

 

Running, chores, homework. He was behind on everything.

 

Another little buzz of the phone.

 

**From Kit Kat:** _Are you...wearing it?_

 

**To Kit Kat:** _Yep. I need to do laundry so I'm borrowing it for today, kay?_

 

**From Kit Kat:** _Only if you send me a pic ;3_

 

Suga rolled his eyes, a little smile beginning to stretch across his face.

 

**To Kit Kat:** _You're hopeless_

 

But...he did end up stepping in front of his mirror and taking a quick selfie for him. Suga sent it off and stepped into a pair of pants, tugging on slacks that were soft and only a tiny bit tight around his waist. He grabbed his wallet and tossed on a scarf on impulse.

 

Again, the buzzing of his phone.

 

**From Kit Kat:** _God, you're so cute. The cutest. I want your adorable little ass on my face._

 

His face immediately flushed at that. Kuroo was such a...he didn't know _what_ he was. Just so flirty and unashamed and so stupidly honest sometimes.

 

Suga elected to ignore the message for the moment. It wouldn't do to hold up their little expedition to the store just because Kuroo was flirty and horny.

 

Oikawa smiled at him when he knocked on the door frame, glasses perched on his nose and blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He closed the textbook he had been leafing through and stood up to stretch, the blanket tumbling onto the bed.

 

Something funny runs through Suga when he catches sight of taut skin above a leather belt.

 

"Ready to go, Suga-chan?"

 

"Hmm?" He blinked and shook himself mentally, steering his mind far from thoughts of muscles and v-cuts and hip bones. "Oh, yes. Sorry."

 

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Suga-chan." A breathy little laugh sounds and Oikawa passes by him, dropping the glasses on his dresser as he walks by it. "Let's go."

 

Suga follows him outside the building, trying to shake the feeling that he had almost started thinking some not so innocent things about his roommate.

 

"It's so chilly lately."

 

Suga bites his lip and let's his eyes flick over to a smiling Oikawa. "Yeah. The holidays are going to be here before you know it."

 

"Ugh, don't remind me." Something like annoyance flashes over his face for a moment before smoothing into his trademark carefree expression. "Let's not talk about that just yet. Let's talk about the delicious stir fry I'm going to make for us tonight.

 

"Hmm?" Suga's brow cocks up in surprise. "Oh, Oikawa-san. You don't have to cook."

 

"I want to." He says it absently, turning his face up to the sky and brushing his hair back. "You always take care of it, Suga-chan. And while I _like_ being spoiled...I'm a bit antsy lately. I feel like doing something."

 

Suga let out a quiet little humming noise. Spoiling? Has he been spoiling Oikawa?

 

He did suppose that he made dinner for the two of them more often than not. His shoulder was Oikawa's to cry on as needed. But did that count as spoiling? It didn't feel like spoiling. Spoiling would be much, much more right?

 

He muses over the notion as they quietly walk to the grocery store near campus, soaking in the sun's rays and stepping on fallen leaves.

 

Suga withdraws from his thoughts when he feels the little buzz of his phone. He raises a brow when he sees it's yet another message from Kuroo.

 

He nearly drops the damn thing when he opens it to find a photo of post fap Kuroo with wild hair messier than normal and pleasure drunk eyes and a pink tongue licking a string of cum from his fingers.

 

Suga immediately flushes beet red, shoving his phone back into his pocket and praying that Oikawa had been too preoccupied to let curiosity lead him to look over Suga's shoulder.

 

That little shit. He was so...

 

" _Ugh_."

 

"Something wrong, Suga-chan?"

 

He jumped, turning his flushed face away as Oikawa popped up by his side. "Um, no. Kuroo is just, um, being annoying."

 

"...huh." There's a contemplative look on his face when he glances over; not sharp and intense like when he's looking for an answer, but curious and unsure like when he's trying to figure out what question to ask. "Hey...Suga-chan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why doesn't Daichi visit you like Kuroo-san does?"

 

The question is innocent but it makes Suga flush even more so. How could he explain to his roommate that the wildcat came around for sex and that having Daichi sleep over would be inviting feelings that did _not_ need to come back into his life again?

 

"I...why do you always say his name like that?" It's a flimsy attempt at deflecting from the question, but Suga hopes Oikawa will run with it. "You never use an honorific. It's always _Daichi_."

 

A small scowl popped up onto his face. "It's stupid. But it's just... _ugh_. He's one of the few people that could receive my serves. It still pisses me off. And it's hard to sneer his name if I tack on a -san."

 

That makes Suga giggle, makes him press the sleeve of the sweater to his lips. "Oh, I see."

 

"You didn't answer my question, Suga-chan."  
  


Of course he wouldn't get distracted. Suga sighed and bit his lip, taking a moment to think of an answer as they stepped into the store. "Well...Daichi is studying sports medicine so he's really busy with school. And on top of that, he works a lot too. He doesn't really have a lot of free time to visit. And, um, Kuroo...Kuroo gets _restless_. So when he needs a change of scenery he comes to visit me."

 

"...huh." Suga can't tell what Oikawa is thinking; his face is perfectly composed and carefree as always. "I see."

 

"Um...so is there anything besides stir fry ingredients that you need?" He knows he's asking it a bit too quickly, but he wants to move on from the subject as fast as he can.

 

"Oh, I was just going to poke around for some snacks and stuff." Oikawa grabbed two baskets, handing one over to Suga. "Get whatever you want, too."

 

"Huh? Oh, Oikawa-san you really don't-"

 

"I want to."

 

Suga blinked. Oikawa was being so...nice.

 

"Seriously, Suga-chan, it's alright. It's my turn to get groceries, so just grab whatever you want." He flashed a smile at him, something simple and warm.

 

"I...okay."

 

Suga followed after Oikawa quietly. Stunned. He felt a bit stunned.

 

Oikawa mentioned being spoiled earlier but...now Suga felt like he was being spoiled. In some weird, roundabout maybe but-

 

"Suga-chan! Look at these!"

 

Suga blinked down at the pack of stickers shoved in his face, his train of thought broken.

 

Ufos. Aliens. Stars. Rocket ships.

 

The look on his face was so innocent and excited.

 

Shit.

 

That was...cute. That was _really_ cute.

 

Suga's fingers twitched and he gripped his basket tighter, trying to rein in the impulse to laugh and give him a hug. "Where did you even find those?"

 

"They were on the end of the aisle. Where they stick the random junk, you know?" He grinned and tossed them in his basket. "I gotta have them."

 

Suga couldn't keep a grin from crossing his face, matching the one on Oikawa's. "You really like those sort of things, don't you?"

 

"Well, yeah." He plucked a box of crackers off a shelf as they ambled by, idly tossing it in his basket. "I told you; I like scifi. And I _am_ getting a degree in astrophysics, you know."

 

"I know." His grin wanes, relaxing into a content little smile. "It's just...I don't know. It's something I didn't expect from you. It's a little...refreshing?"

 

Oikawa shot him a look, one brow quirked. "Is that payback for all the times I called you Mr. Refreshing?"

 

Suga snorted, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. "No. I wasn't even thinking about that."

 

Oikawa looked suspicious...but he nodded anyway and turned into the aisle housing all the coffee and tea. "Heyyyy, Suga-chan. Have you ever had spicy coffee?"

 

"Spicy coffee?" He could feel his own brown quirk. "No? Is there such a thing?"

 

"Mmhm. Makki used to make it before morning practice. He said it always pepped him up."

 

"Hmm. It sounds like it would be something up my alley."

 

"Right?" Oikawa was grinning again, eyes scanning the shelves. "I remembered it just now. You should try it sometime, Suga-chan."

 

"I think I will."

 

They fell quiet again. It was comfortable, though, and Suga felt the tension that had been falling on his shoulders throughout the morning slowly lifting.

 

This was just so... _nice_.

 

Oikawa was in a good mood. And they were getting along so well. There wasn't a trace of awkwardness between them. It was just nice.

 

Suga glanced over. Oikawa was deciding between different loaves of bread, humming quietly and rocking back and forth on his heels with a small smile.

 

It struck Suga just then that they probably would have been friends if they had went to the same high school.

 

What would have _that_ been like? Would he had played volleyball still? Would they have had classes together? Went on field trips and to matches and spent nights studying together and laughing over silly things and falling asleep on the couch while watching dumb movies?

 

If Suga had known Oikawa instead of Daichi, would he have been spared an aching heart and the bitter taste of unrequited love?

 

Or would have Oikawa taken his place?

 

Suga jerked at the thought, blinking and taking a step back.

 

No. Absolutely not. He could **not** let something like that enter his mind.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

He took a quick breath, popping a smile onto his face before turning to the taller man. "Yes, Oikawa-san?"

 

"Isn't that the hot sauce you like?" Suga glanced over to where Oikawa was pointing. "It looks like it's on sale. You're almost out, right?"

 

He was right. Suga felt a grin spread across his face. "Good eye, Oikawa-san! I'll grab a bottle."

 

He hurried away before Oikawa could say anything else. He would use the moment to clear his head, shake his thoughts that kept trying to stray to strange paths and get back to normal.

* * *

 

Suga was acting a bit strange.

 

Oikawa hummed to himself as he scanned the shelves. He was a bit...distracted. Was something wrong with him?

 

"Oikawa-san!"

 

He blinked and glanced over to the end of the aisle. One of his classmates was bounding over, a smile on her face. Oh. Right. They _were_ near campus.

 

He smiled at her politely and gave a little wave. "Hiya Kagaku-san."

 

"Hiya!" She cocked her head to the side as she chirped her greeting, messy braid sliding off her shoulder. "This is such a surprise! I never see you outside of class! Aren't you always holed up in your room or on the court?"

 

He felt his smile twitch.

 

She was right. Since when had he become such a hermit?

 

Oikawa let out a little laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "Ah, I suppose so. Gotta keep on top of things, you know."

 

"Are you here by yourself?"

 

Her smile was just a bit too hopeful for his liking. She was a nice girl...but he really wasn't looking to foster any sort of _notions_ for her. Oikawa pointed down the aisle toward Suga. "Oh, no. I'm here with my roommate."

 

"T-that's your roommate?"

 

Her little stutter makes him glance back over at her. She looked stunned, cheeks all pink and eyes wide. He felt a brow raise. What was _that_ about?

 

"Yep. That's Suga-chan."

 

"He's so pretty."

 

Her hand immediately slaps over her mouth and the pink in her cheeks turn brick red, her whole face flushing in mortification.

 

"...what?"

 

"P-pretty. He's pretty." She turned away and began to walk away quickly, back rigid from the embarrassment of blurting her thoughts out. "S-see you in class on Monday."

 

Oikawa blinked as she walked away.

 

What?

 

Suga was...pretty?

 

He turned slowly, eyeing up his roommate as he walked back to him.

 

Pretty.  
Was Suga pretty?

 

"Oikawa-san, who was that?"

 

The words jolt him from confusion. Oikawa smiled quickly at Suga, his hand gripping the handle of the basket just a bit tighter than before. "Oh, that's just Kagaku-san. She's a classmate."

 

"A classmate, huh?" An amused little look flits onto Suga's face, a teasing lilt popping into his voice. "She's cute."

 

"Funny. She said something similar about you." The words pop out automatically, teasing and friendly. Good to know his mouth could still work when he was trying very hard to not stare at his roommate. " _Oh, Oikawa-san, your roommate is cute_."

 

A lie. It was a lie. But how could he tell Suga that someone called him pretty? How could he talk about it when it had sent a little buzz of confusion through him?

 

Something like a pout crossed Suga's face, brows sinking into almost a sulking expression. "Cute?"

 

"Something wrong with cute?"

 

Why was it hard to keep his eyes from those pursed lips?

 

Suga exhaled loudly, crossing his arms and tilting his head back a bit. "It just gets kind of tiring, you know? It's _always_ cute."

 

The complaining makes Oikawa stifle a laugh, jerk him from stray thoughts. "Would you rather be called ugly?"

 

"No." A thoughtful look seemed to pass over his face. "I can't really explain it. You wouldn't understand, Oikawa-san. You get everything from handsome to sexy, right? I doubt you know the annoyance of ' _Oh, he's cute. But I like the other one better; he's hot_.'"

 

"You're right. I don't understand."

 

Oikawa grins when Suga sticks his tongue out at him. It was funny to see him be a little childish every once in a while.

 

"You're not dating anyone, right, Oikawa-san?"

 

The sudden question makes him grin drop a bit. "No, I'm not."

 

"I thought so. It's such a shame." Suga talked so casually, a friendly smile on his face. "I mean, you've pretty much got anything anyone could want, right? Intelligent, driven, model like looks." Suga let out a little laugh, an edge of envy in it. "I'm sure anyone would kill to be with you."

 

"They couldn't handle me."

 

Suga blinked, head cocking to the side.

 

Shit.  
Did that really just come out of his mouth?

 

Oikawa blinked and looked away. Well...an honest answer had tumbled out of him, so he should just go with it. It's not like Suga hadn't already seen some of the not so perfect sides of him anyway.

 

"I'm not good with relationships." His words sound blunt and awkward, even to his own ears. "I haven't really been in one that actually, um...interested me? They've pretty much all ended because I was too fixated on school or volleyball and they got fed up with being second fiddle."

 

"...huh." Suga just shrugged and smiled simply. "Their loss, right?"

 

And just like that, Oikawa found himself smiling. "Right."

 

"Hey, do you mind if we check out the meat? I was kind of thinking about making some sort of hot pot this week."

 

"Oh, sure. Whatever you want, Suga-chan."

 

And with that they dropped the discussion, turning their minds to the simple pleasure of food.

* * *

 

Suga yawned and stretched before falling back onto the couch.

 

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Oikawa-san?"

 

"I'm sure."

 

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of his roommate rustling around in the kitchen.

 

It was _weird_ not being the one preparing dinner. It had just naturally fallen into place that he would be the one to do it. Not making it made him feel almost antsy. He wasn't used to having free time at this point of the day.

 

Suga bit his lip. What should he do? He needed to work on his essay. But...he wasn't quite motivated enough for that at the moment.

 

He shifted on the couch, frowning and rolling over.

 

His essay could wait. So...chores. His room was (mostly) clean. The bathroom was alright. Wasn't there something he had wanted to do that morning?

 

He cracked open an eye and glanced around. The maroon of the sweater caught his attention.

 

Oh, that was right. Laundry.

 

"Oikawa-san, I'm going to throw some laundry in. Do you have anything you want me to wash?"

 

"Nope. Thanks, Suga-chan."

 

Thanks.

 

Suga smiled and picked himself up from the couch.

 

Thanks. It was coming from the man more and more. It was really amazing how well they were getting along.

 

And to think he had whined to Daichi at the beginning.

 

Suga felt a little laugh leave him. He was glad he had been wrong. Sure, it had took a little bit of time...but it was worth the wait.

 

His phone buzzed on his desk, clattering around and catching his attention when he walked into his room.

 

Another message from Kuroo. He was quite talkative today.

 

**From Kit Kat:** _Have you talked to Akaashi lately?_

 

Suga raised a brow and cocked his head.

 

**To Kit Kat:** _No? Something up?_

 

The phone went off before he could set it down again.

 

**From Kit Kat:** _He's been a little weird lately. Bo too._

 

When was the last time he had talked to either of them? Maybe the week before? Akaashi had seemed fine then.

 

**To Kit Kat:** _Want me to see what's up?_

 

**From Kit Kat:** _No_   
_They'll tell me eventually_

 

Suga bit his lip. If it had bothered Kuroo so much for him to ask him if he knew something was wrong, that meant things really were weird. He wanted to call Akaashi...but Bokuto might find out and then Kuroo would know and get annoyed with him.

 

He would just need to leave it be.

 

**To Kit Kat:** _Kay. Let me know if you need anything._

 

Suga began to pick up some of the random clothes from his floor, tossing them into the laundry basket with a sigh.

 

It wasn't his job to make everything right for everyone else.  
But that didn't stop him from immediately flipping into "mother" mode.

 

He clucked his tongue as he set the basket onto his hip, frowning as he walked through the apartment.

 

Mother mode was _not_ what he wanted to call it. But everyone else had dubbed it that long ago. How had he even been given the mantle of mother?

 

He huffed, a breath of air blowing a bit of fringe out of his face.

 

Whatever. It's not like he could get rid of it now.

* * *

 

Oikawa yawned as he tumbled into bed.

 

Sleepy. He was so sleepy.

 

Dinner had been good. He was more than proud of it. Suga had showered him in praise, stuffing himself with the stir fry and asking him to make it again sometime. He would need to thank Iwaizumi's mom again for teaching him how to cook.

 

A soft knock on his door frame made him crack open an eye, a little yawn leaving him.

 

"Um, Oikawa-san?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

Suga bit his lip, hesitation in his eyes. "I know he came to visit recently but...um..."

 

Shit. He was going to ask if Kuroo could visit, wasn't he?

 

Oikawa sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, fixing a smile on his face. It's not like he could say no. "It's fine. Just let me know when."

 

A happy little smile bloomed on Suga's face. "Thank you, Oikawa-san."

 

"No problem. Close my door, will you?"

 

"Of course."

 

Oikawa dropped back onto the bed with a groan once he heard the click of the door shutting.

 

Suga would be quite nearly perfect if he wasn't getting his satisfaction from someone so infuriating.

 

He huffed and rolled over, hugging a pillow to his stomach.

 

Satisfaction.

 

When was the last time **_he_ ** had got some satisfaction?

 

It had been before moving. And he had been living with Suga for over a month or so now. So, when?

 

Oikawa frowned. He couldn't really remember. Everything was a blur of fights with roommates, too many bottles of wine, dancing letters on the pages of his textbooks. There had been that one party he had went to a while back. But that was, what? Three, four months ago?

 

He tried to remember the party, tried to remember the person he had been with. All that surfaced from memories, though, were shots of Jaeger and sloppy kisses and overly enthusiastic hands tearing one of his favorite sweaters.

 

He huffed, a puff of air making his fringe dance. He really was going through a dry spell. It wasn't like he _needed_ to get laid; he was doing fine. And he was too busy with school to worry about that.

 

But...

It sort of rankled him that _Suga_ was getting laid and he wasn't. It was kind of backwards, wasn't it? Oikawa was supposed to be the popular one; Suga was supposed to be the reserved one.

 

At least, that's what he had thought when he first moved in.

 

But now...

 

Oikawa sighed and hugged the pillow tighter. Whatever. It wasn't a competition or anything. Good for Suga. His taste in men could be better, but good for him.

 

What did he even see in that jerk anyway? Sure he was kind of stupidly fit. And he had a jawline that he could probably cut himself on but Jesus **_fuck_ ** he was such a shit.

 

And it was _weird_ seeing them together. Kuroo looked like the kind of person that would make a father reach for his gun. And Suga...well, Suga looked every inch the responsible, respectful suitor. If Kuroo was bad boy incarnate, Suga was innocence walking.

 

Though that was wrong.  
In so many ways.

 

Oikawa groaned, shoving thoughts of the _incident_ away. He would have to ask Iwaizumi if he could stay the night. He couldn't go through another incident again. It was already too much knowing that Suga could sound so perfectly breathless and needy.

 

His teeth caught his bottom lip and he shut his eyes.

 

Really.  
Leaving the door open had been _so_ uncalled for.

 

At least he hadn't walked in on them. God, what would have _that_ been like?

 

He feels his face flush as he feebly tries to push away the images wanting to form in his mind.

 

He couldn't. He really, **_really_ ** couldn't. It was one thing to accidentally hear his roommate getting intimate; it was another thing entirely to imagine soft, pouty lips trembling and pale cheeks flushing and grey hair curling between grasping fingers and-

 

"Fuck."

 

Oikawa groaned and sat up. Fucking Kuroo. Piece of shit bastard. It was all his fault.

 

He huffed and grabbed his headphones, booting up his old iPod and cranking the music up until all he could think about were the lyrics invading his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a man so beautiful I started crying?  
> (it was Suga)
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫A dash of Sin™️️  
> ⚫Suga is best roommate  
> ⚫Poor Oiks (sorry I'm making you a stressed babby)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I finally watched Over The Garden Wall and it was so creepy and terrifying and beautiful and now I want a Haikyuu au of fairy tales since it reminded me of The Brothers Grimm.
> 
> That used to be my favorite book in high school. I literally got yelled at by my (favorite and wonderful) librarian because I was "being selfish" because I had it checked out near constantly and we only had one copy.
> 
> Maybe something for the future? *wiggles brows*
> 
> I doooo have a few other HQ fics I've been working on; a DaiSuga, an IwaOi, and a SugaKu (is SugaKu the name for the Suga/Kuroo ship? I dunno)
> 
> But right now ~this~ is my sweet lil trash baby.

"They're still being weird."

 

"Hmm?"

 

It was yet another lazy Sunday morning. Suga was resting on Kuroo's chest, sleep threatening to take him once again.

 

"Bo's been really jumpy around me lately. Quiet, nervous."

 

There was a frown on Kuroo's face when Suga lifted his head from his chest, a hint of worry in his eyes.

 

Suga kissed his cheek and yawned. "Have you asked him about it yet? Or maybe Akaashi-kun? I mean, it's been a week since you told me about it. And you said it was going on before."

 

"I thought about asking them. But..." Kuroo sighed and tightened his arm around Suga. "I don't know. I don't want to pry. He'll tell me eventually...right?"

 

"Right." He pecked another kiss to his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "It'll be okay."

 

Quiet fell between them again. Suga felt so drowsy and warm wrapped up in Kuroo's arms. It was such a peaceful day, such a lazy, lovely, wonderful day.

 

"Where's your roommate, by the way?"

 

"Hmm? Oh..." Suga blinked. "He stayed with Iwaizumi-san last night. He'll be back sometime today."

 

Kuroo merely hummed in response and buried his nose in his hair. "In that case...think we have time for a shower?"

 

"You're not fucking me in the shower, Ku. Remember last time? I had bruises for weeks."

 

The man snickered, fondness in his voice, "It wasn't my fault that you slipped on the soap."

 

"Still."

 

"Fine, fine. No sex." He felt a kiss drop onto the top of his head. "I have to leave in a little bit anyway. Just let me be domestic with you before then."

 

"Only if you be domestic with me and help make lunch before you go."

 

"Deal." Suga rolled off of him and stretched, yawning as he did. He was just so damn sleepy today. "Will you make me one of your famous Irish coffees after we shower?"

 

"Of course." Kuroo yawned as well, mirroring Suga as he stood up and stretched. "Orrrrrrrrr I could do you one better. If you have peppermint schnapps I'll make you one of those tequila mint hot chocolates you love so much instead."

 

"Oh, you _angel_." Suga wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. "You spoil me."

 

"You deserve it."

 

Suga squeaked as he was suddenly picked up, knees knocked out from underneath him. "Kuroo, don't! You know I don't-"

 

"Shh, I won't drop you." Suga glared up at him before wrapping his arms firmly around his neck. "I skipped lifting yesterday so this will have to make up for it."

 

Suge hummed and rested his head against Kuroo's shoulder. "Fine."

 

"You don't still have that minty body wash, do you?"

 

"Hmm?" He raised a brow. "I don't use minty scents. You must have used Oikawa-san's last time."

 

Kuroo frowned, muttering a "son of a bitch."

 

Suga felt something tug at him. Something like curiosity, but really more like suspicion. Oikawa had started acting weird after Kuroo had visited. And Kuroo had been even more smirky than normal when he last visited. More territorial, too. He had to wear turtlenecks for a while to hide his mauled neck. Kuroo was very much a biting, scratching person but he was _usually_ good about keeping it below neck. But that last little romp before he left had left Suga with a huge hickey on both sides of his neck- even though Suga had told Kuroo no.

 

Suga narrowed his eyes, watching the man closely. "Hey, Ku?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Did something happen between you and Oikawa-san?"

 

Something flitted across Kuroo's face as he sat Suga down on the edge of the bathroom counter.

 

"Oh, no." He laughed as Suga eyed him, throwing his hands up. "Honest, Suga."

 

He eyed him, lips pursed. That wasn't very convincing. But...if something had happened, Kuroo probably wouldn't tell him. Not unless it was something really bad. It was fine, though; he could ignore the little nagging feeling for now.

 

"Shower or bath?"

 

Suga scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Like two grown ass men are going to fit in my tiny bathtub."

 

"Touche." Kuroo grinned and ran his hands up Suga's thighs, fingers reaching to play with the hem of his shirt. "Bo and 'Kaashi fit in their bath...somehow."

 

"Should I ask why you know that?" He let Kuroo pull the shirt off. "I have to call bullshit. Bokuto-san is so big."

 

"Yeah he is."

 

"Oh my _god_ , Kuroo." The messy haired man just grinned at him. "Why do I get the idea that you two have compared them before?"

 

"Yeah, well, if you haven't compared your dick with your best bro's dick, are you really best bros?"

 

Suga rolled his eyes, holding back a giggle.

 

"Speaking of dicks..."

 

Suga raised a brow as Kuroo's hands ran up his thighs again, fingers toying with the elastic of his underwear. "I said no shower sex."

 

"We're not in the shower though, are we?" There's a teasing little smirk on his face now, fingers tugging at the band. "Come on, Suga."

 

"Kuroo-"

 

"I just want to blow you."

 

And that's got him blushing immediately. Kuroo laughed and pulled him off the sink, making him stand as he pressed him against the wall.

 

"Come on."

 

"Kuroo, you know I don't-"

 

"You don't like it." Kuroo grinned down at him, the expression crooked and his eyes dark. Suga shivered as his fingers traced down his chest and across his hips. "Or, rather, you like it too much. You're so sensitive to it. It's so _cute_."

 

"Kuroo, please-"

 

The man ignored him, pushing the boxer briefs down and pressing his lips to his neck. Suga hissed at the nip given to his neck, fingers curling against Kuroo's chest.

 

" _Kuroo_." He could hear the whine in his voice and flushed in embarrassment. "Don't. I haven't showered and I probably smell gross and-"

 

"Suga, you're hard."

 

"S-shut up."

 

Kuroo snickered, little puffs of air tickling Suga's neck. He whined and tried to push him away but Kuroo just wrapped his hand around his cock and bit into his shoulder.

 

"I'm going to get on my knees and suck you off, Koushi."

 

"Kuroo-"

 

But he was already sinking down, hands falling to pin Suga's hips against the wall. Suga whimpered as he felt Kuroo's tongue run over his skin, just centimeters from his cock.

 

Kuroo was so _mean_. He was so, so mean. He _knew_ he couldn't handle this.

 

But that didn't stop him from lapping lightly at the head, a twinkle in his eye as he smirked up at him.

 

"Kuroo, please."

 

He took all of him in one go, flaunting his lack of a gag reflex.

 

_Fuck_.

 

Suga bit into his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. Mean Kuroo. So _mean_. He knew he never lasted long, knew he was sensitive, knew he was embarrassed.

 

Jerk.  
Jerk.

 

(But fuck what a _skilled_ jerk.)

 

Suga whined as he pulled off of him, knees knocking together slightly.

 

"Koushi. Open your eyes."

 

No, no. He couldn't. It was too embarrassing. He didn't want to see, didn't want to look.

 

"Koushi." Oh _god_ the way he growled. "Now."

 

Suga whimpered, eyes cracking open.

 

Kuroo rewarded him with a grin, his tongue running over already shining lips. "Don't you dare close your eyes."

 

A hand wrapped around his shaft, lazily pumping as his tongue dipped down to swirl around his head. Suga felt his vision blur slightly when Kuroo slowly, ever so slowly took him in his mouth. A little hum of pleasure sounded when Suga gasped, the vibrations making him shoot a hand out and wrap his fingers in that messy hair.

 

"So...so mean."

 

Kuroo's eyes flicked up to meet his, a hand reaching up to replace his lips as he slowly pulled up. His lips pulled off with a 'pop' and Suga whimpered, teeth claiming his bottom lip.

 

Fuck.  
He couldn't handle blowjobs.  
Especially when it was Kuroo looking up at him with that wolfish grin of his, hand pumping at his shaft and tongue running over his lips.

 

Kuroo was just so _lewd_.

 

Suga whined as Kuroo's breath ghosted over his head, all hot and teasing.

 

"You're so cute, Suga. So, so cute."

 

And then he took all of him again, hands reaching behind Suga to pull him even closer, even deeper into his mouth.

 

" _Fuck_."

 

He swore the man was laughing. Jerk.

* * *

 

"Did you drink the last cup of coffee?"

 

Oikawa blinked up innocently at Iwaizumi and calmly sipped his sugar laced drink.

 

A scowl immediately popped onto his best friend's face. "You little brat. At least make another pot, Shittykawa."

 

"Fiiiiine."

 

Iwaizumi stole his seat when he stood up, letting out an annoyed little huff. "When are you leaving, anyway? I have an essay to write."

 

"You can work on it now, you know. I'll leave when I'm ready." It was Oikawa's turn to huff now. He ladled the coffee into the filter, a frown on his face. "I don't want to leave too early."

 

"Why? Afraid you'll run into him?"

 

"I'm not _afraid_ ," he snapped. He closed the lid with a bit more force than necessary, earning a scowl from the shorter man. "I just don't want to be around _him_. Things are really nice with Suga-chan right now. I don't want to ruin it by losing my temper with his _friend_."

 

"Oh ho? Is Trashykawa actually thinking about someone other than himself for once?" Iwaizumi ignored his glare, choosing to idly tap away at his phone. "And what brought this on? I did notice you've been yanking yourself out of your little melodramas a bit faster than usual. You've been, dare I say, _tolerable_ to be around lately."

 

Oikawa can feel himself redden. He turns his back to the man, muttering a "Rude, Iwa-chan" as he busied himself with prepping his next cup of coffee.

 

"Oikawa."

 

He ignores him, taking a moment to breathe as he drizzles a thick layer of caramel into the coffee mug.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Nothing." If he doesn't say something, he knows Iwaizumi will harass him for an answer. He doesn't need to know about the milk bread or the way he broke down or how Suga let him bitch and moan about his problems. "Suga-chan and I have just gotten to know each other more."

 

A noncommittal humming noise sounds from the man. _Luckily_ he seems more interested in whoever the hell he's talking with to interrogate him.

 

"Fine, whatever. Just glad you're not struggling."

 

"Thanks."

 

Oikawa fixed them both cups of coffee before sitting back down. Iwaizumi takes the bitter one, gulping it down without a flinch. Oikawa wrinkled his nose and sipped at his own, relishing the caramel and sugar laced throughout.

 

"By the way..."

 

"What?"

 

"What are you doing for the holidays?"

 

Oikawa immediately felt his stomach drop. God, that was right. They were coming up quick. He would have to go home and see his family. "What I always do."

 

"Mom and dad want to visit my grandparents." Concern flickered through his best friend's eyes as he glanced over, his mouth in a hard line. "You gonna be okay?"

 

He felt his throat dry and forced a smile on his face. "Of course, Iwa-chan. I'm a big boy, you know."

 

"...right."

 

"Seriously, I'll be fine." He said it casually, eyes darting down to stare into the coffee. "No worries."

 

"Oikawa-"

 

He threw the coffee back, finishing it in three long gulps. "I'm fine. Really. And you have an essay to write, yeah?"

 

"Oikawa-"

 

"I'm fine." Oikawa grabbed his backpack from the floor and smiled at his best friend. "Seriously. I'll be able to handle it. Good luck with your essay, Iwa-chan."

 

"Oikawa-"

 

He's out of the apartment before Iwaizumi can say another word, shouldering the backpack and gritting his teeth.

 

The holidays. He kept forgetting about the goddamn holidays.

 

It was bad enough going home. Bad enough having to put up with his sister, bad enough having to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at his dad, bad enough to endure the chill between his parents. But now Iwaizumi wasn't going to be around. His means of escape was cut off.

 

"Fuck."

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

 

He would be fine. He just had to keep telling himself that. He had, what, a month to prepare himself? He would be _fine_. Better than fine. He would be just fucking peachy keen wonderful.

 

Oikawa turned sharply toward the school gardens, ignoring the group of girls that called to him.

 

Fine? Fuck. He wasn't going to be _fine_.

 

He could feel his heart speed up as he hurried through the archway, hurried toward a little alcove of maple trees.

 

Fuck. Fuck. **_Fuck_**.

 

Oikawa threw himself onto the bench, tossing his bag off and pulling his knees to his chest.

 

He didn't want to go. **_He didn't want to go._**

 

It was hard to breathe.

 

Oikawa chewed on his lip and stared up toward the branches overhead.

 

Fuck.

 

He could already hear them.

 

_"You know, Adachi-san's son is the **top** of his class. He's going to graduate with honors. I heard he's already being scouted by a firm. And he's **such** a handsome boy, isn't he?"_

  
_"Hmm? Single again? When is my little brother going to get his act together and settle down with someone? Must be **sad** to not have anyone for the holidays."_

  
_"Your serves need work, Tooru. You have to do better. That last match was an embarrassment."_

 

Basically, a litany of   
"You're not good enough."  
"You're so pathetic."  
"You're a disappointment."

 

And then there would be the looks, the things left unsaid.

 

From his mother there would be a tightness around her eyes, a hard little stare as she eyed his face, his stomach, his hair. A look of _judgement_.

 

From his sister there would be a sneer, a haughty raise of impeccable brows. A look of _arrogance_ , a lording of _superiority_.

 

From his father there would be a cold glare, his brows slightly furrowed and his mouth hard. A look of _disappointment_.

 

Oikawa shuddered and closed his eyes, biting down harder on his lip.

 

He didn't want to go. Who the hell would want to go back to that?

 

Fuck. Even if he had a year to prepare, he wouldn't be ready.

 

He didn't want to go.  
But he had to.

* * *

 

Kuroo grinned as he felt Suga's fingers curl tighter into his hair. He hadn't been lying when he teased him before; Suga really _was_ sensitive to blowjobs. Getting to do this was a rare little treat for him.

 

An especially yummy treat, in fact.

 

He flicked his gaze back up to soak in that _gorgeous_ expression of Suga's. He was all embarrassed, his teeth sinking into his hand to muffle his whimpers and his eyes screwed up slightly, little tears forming in them. Kuroo hummed happily and Suga's cheeks flushed from a light pink to a pale red, a quiet moan sounding.

 

So cute. He was so, so cute.

 

Kuroo pulled off of him, a lewd little 'pop' sounding. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and ran his tongue over his head, lapping up the little pearls of pre-cum and spit.

 

"Koushi, are you feeling good?"

 

Suga keens, his hips rocking forward slightly.

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

Kuroo decides to be nice this morning and skimp on the teasing. Instead of prodding him on verbally, he elects to replace his hand with his mouth once more. The tug of his hair let's him know that Suga is close and he can feel his own erection strain against his sweatpants.

 

God how he wanted to bend him over and fuck him.

 

But not right now. Right now was about running his tongue up from the base of his shaft to the head. Right now was about taking him all in, jerking his hips closer so he could get more. Right now was about Suga's pleasure and those whimpers and the way those slender fingers tugged at his hair and all those _beautiful_ little gasps.

 

His only warning is a sharp "Tetsurou!"

 

Kuroo swallows him down contentedly, pulling off of him with a satisfied smile. Suga slumped to the floor when he scooted away, eyes glazed over and cheeks the most lovely shade of red.

 

He chuckled, wiping the back of his hand across his lips and standing up.

 

"Can you stand?"

 

Suga blinked up at him, his expression hazy. "Hmm?"

 

Kuroo snickered and reached a hand down, pulling him up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Cute. Suga was so cute.

 

Suga let him usher him into the shower, yawning quietly as Kuroo flicked on the water.

 

"Don't fall asleep in the shower, Suga."

 

He hears a mumble that sounds suspiciously like "shut up" and smirks, tugging off his sweatpants and stepping into the shower with him. Suga's arms immediately wrap around his waist when he closes the curtain, a little shiver going through him.

 

"You're hard."

 

"Brilliant deduction, Koushi."

 

Copper eyes flick up to him, one brow raised. Kuroo kissed him on the cheek, one hand reaching over to grab Suga's shampoo.

 

"It's fine. I just wanted a taste of you, babe."

 

Suga's cheeks flared up again and he buried his head into his chest, hiding his face. "Let me help."

 

"Are you saying you want to suck my dick?"

 

Suga shook his head. "Handjob. You lost morning blowjob privileges."

 

"Worth it." Kuroo grinned when Suga pinched him. "Hey, it was."

 

"Sadist."

 

"Yep." Kuroo hummed with pleasure as Suga's hand wrapped around him. "Been a long time since I had a handy j. I feel like I'm back in high school."

 

"Are you going to talk the entire time?"

 

He snickered and pulled Suga closer. "No. Get to it."

 

"Bossy."

 

"Yep. And you love it."

 

"Shut up, Kuroo."

* * *

 

Oikawa glanced up at the sky.

 

It was going to rain soon. Or maybe even snow? No, it was still a bit too early for that.

 

He blinked and sighed, running a hand through his hair again. It was cold and he felt tired. So, so, so tired.

 

He would have to make it up to Iwaizumi for fleeing the apartment. He had already received two "you little shit tell me if you're okay" texts from him.

 

He was okay. Or. He would be. He just needed time to process that he would be going home soon.

 

Home.

 

Oikawa bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

Could he really call it home? It had never felt like it. Home was when he was at Iwaizumi's house, the place echoing with his mother's laughs and radiating comfort and warmth. Home was on the volleyball court, where he felt strong and powerful and confident. Home was on the roof of the school, where he didn't have to hide his wonder at all the beautiful offerings peppered in the sky above. And home...

 

Home, he thought, was starting to feel like a glass of wine and warm copper eyes and laughter muffled by a pale hand.

 

Home was nothing like the place he was going to have to travel to when the holidays came around.

 

That place was cold. It was sterile and freezing and uncomfortable. It was _terrible_.

 

He didn't want to go.  
But it's not like he could refuse.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, inhaling the chilly air. He hiked his backpack up higher on his shoulders and stepped out of the university's arboretum.

 

Home. He would go home and push it all away for another day.

* * *

 

Oikawa looked...well, he looked like shit.

 

Suga eyed him as he tossed his bag down onto the floor and toed his shoes off, wrapping his hand around the mug tighter as he watched him.

 

"Is that coffee?"

 

"Tea."

 

The brunette swore, one hand raking through his hair. Suga raised a brow.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yes." His scowl said otherwise. "No. Shit, fuck. I don't know. I will be."

 

"Do you...want to talk about it?" Suga asked it slowly, a frown forming on his face.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, seeming to compose himself. "Is _he_ still here?"

 

He felt himself glaze over slightly, the memory of their goodbye kiss making him run a finger over the bite mark hidden underneath his hoodie. "Hmm...? Kuroo? Oh, no. He left just a little while ago."

 

Something almost like relief flickered through Oikawa's eyes. "I just got some bad news is all. I'll be fine, really. Can I borrow the living room for a little bit?"

 

"Movie marathon?"

 

"Movie marathon."

 

Suga felt his lips twitch into a small smile. "Do you want some company?"

 

"It's horror today. You up for it?"

 

"Of course." Suga smiled and neatly kicked away all thoughts of his presentation due later that week. "I can make us some popcorn."

 

"Thank you." There's relief in his voice then. Oikawa took a deep breath, looking as if a weight has been lifted from him. "I'm going to change first."

 

Suga nods and steps aside so he can walk on by.

 

He vaguely wondered what sort of bad news it was. Of course he wouldn't press Oikawa to tell him anything. If he wanted to talk, he would. If he didn't, that was fine. All he could do was try make things as nice for him as possible.

 

So.  
How could he make things nice for Tooru Oikawa?

 

He would leave the movie selection up to the man. It was _his_ coping time after all. So that just left Suga with creating a comfy and cozy atmosphere.

 

Comfy and cozy. He could do that.

* * *

 

Oikawa peeled himself off his bed with a groan.

 

He could smell popcorn. Delicious, buttery, fluffy, beautiful popcorn.

 

The scent made his mouth water.

 

He padded out into the hallway, a happy little smile beginning to form on his face. "Suga-chan, do we have any-"

 

"Oh, just one second, Oikawa-san."

 

Oikawa blinked and leaned against the living room wall.

 

Somehow in the span of ten? fifteen? minutes, Suga had pushed the coffee table out of the way, dragged a spare futon from god knows where into the living room, gathered up all the spare pillows and blankets, and had made a nest right in the living room floor.

 

He felt a grin spread across his face. How the hell was he so lucky to end up with a roommate like Suga?

 

"Is this okay?" Suga smiled up at him as he plumped a pillow, cheeks a little flushed and a pleased look on his face.

 

He felt a sudden little skip of his heart.

 

How had he never noticed that Suga had a dimple?

 

Oikawa blinked and swallowed, pushing the little observation far away before he could dwell on it. "Y-yeah. This is really great, Suga-chan."

 

"I thought it might be nice to make a little nest for us. The couch isn't bad but..." Suga shrugged and stood up, stretching. "I was going to make a little drink. Do you want one?"

 

"Um, sure. Thanks." Oikawa felt a smile cross his face as he walked over to the nest. "That would be great."

 

"Right. I'll get to that then. Why don't you pick out the first movie?"

 

"On it."

 

Suga smiled and hummed as he walked over to the kitchen. Oikawa dropped into the nest of blankets and pillows, making himself comfortable. He could picture himself falling asleep there, all cozy and warm.

 

How long had it been since he had done something like this? Oikawa smiled, pulling a blanket up in his lap. Sure, they had watched movies together before. But this was something a little different. It reminded him of when he was a kid and Iwaizumi would come over on the weekends to binge watch movies with him. It was...nostalgic.

 

"Oikawa-san, have you ever had a ski lift?"

 

"Um...no?"

 

"You're going to love it." Suga walked out from the kitchen, balancing a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and a little tray with two glasses on it in the other. He felt his smile grow at the sight of whipped cream. "It's got rum, peach schnapps, coconut liqueur, and hot chocolate."

 

"Peach and coconut?"

 

Suga just smiled at his wrinkled nose and handed him one of the glasses. "It's good, promise."

 

And it _was_ good. Oikawa hummed with pleasure, sipping on the drink as Suga got comfortable.

 

"So. What are we watching?"

 

"I was thinking The Omen to start off with?"

 

Suga nodded his approval, leaning against the couch with a small smile. "Sounds good."

 

Oikawa clicked the film on and the two fell into silence, taking in the horror as it played out on the screen.

 

Or, well, tried to.

 

Maybe Suga was able to get himself wrapped up in it. But Oikawa couldn't quite give himself away to the distraction of devil children and old cinematography. His mind kept skipping back to the thought of the upcoming holidays, nerves fluttering through him.

 

He needed to get a grip. He still had a while before he would be forced to head back home. If he let himself get distracted by his nerves, he would fall back on his school work. And falling back on his school work meant bad grades. Which meant another failure that his family could dangle over him.

 

Suga jumped next to him, his hand flying to touch his chest just over where his heart rested.

 

Suga.

 

How was _Suga's_ family life? Warm and fuzzy? He never really talked about them.

 

Oikawa bit his lip and drew his knees to his chest.

 

Suga probably had nice parents. Parents that encouraged him. Parents that taught him how to bake. Parents that asked about his classes and his friends and his life. Parents that didn't stay together out of spite. Parents that went on trips where they didn't sleep in separate rooms. Parents that didn't dangle him around to other families like a prize to be snatched up. Parents that didn't think something expensive and shiny could make up for their mistakes. Parents that-

 

A hand landed on his head, quieting his thoughts.

 

"You okay?"

 

"I will be." He scootched next to Suga and rested his head on his shoulder with a sigh. "This alright?"

 

Suga nodded in response, nudging the bowl of popcorn toward him. "We can make more later if you want."

 

His lips twitched into a smile. "That would be nice."

 

Yeah.

 

Suga probably had nice parents. How could he not? Surely if they were shitty he wouldn't have turned out to be the angel that he is.

 

Oikawa sighed and forced his gaze back to the movie.

 

Good for Suga.

* * *

 

Oikawa finally seemed to relax after the third movie. Troubled thoughts didn't cloud those chocolate eyes anymore after he spent a little over an hour ripping into Tremors.

 

"Like, seriously. You _know_ I love awful movies, Suga-chan. But I don't think I can handle this. Let's watch something better next, okay?"

 

Suga just smiled and nodded, head cocking to the side to rest against Oikawa's.

 

He was glad he had made the effort to put together the little nest. It was cozy and warm and so much more comfortable than scrunching up together on the couch.

 

And...it was nice. Relaxing next to Oikawa like this was nice.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Can I have another drink?"

 

He smiled and stood up, stretching with a little yawn. "Of course, Oikawa-san. Same thing or something else?"

 

"Tea maybe? That ginger peach kind?" Oikawa yawned and pulled the blanket in his lap closer to him. "Honey in it, please."

 

"On it."

 

His phone was blinking on the kitchen counter when he went to check it. Suga flipped the electric kettle on and hummed quietly to himself, scrolling through the notifications.

 

A text from Kuroo, an email from one of his professors, and a missed call from Akaashi.

 

Suga raised a brow. Akaashi had called him? Akaashi never called. If he wants to talk it's always a text. _Always_.

 

He hit the call back button almost immediately, tapping his foot against the kitchen tile in slight worry. Kuroo had said earlier that they were still acting strange. He knew that they could handle it- whatever it was. But that didn't keep him from worrying.

 

Akaashi picked up after a few little rings, his voice a bit breathy and soft. "Suga-san."

 

"Hey, Akaashi-kun. Sorry for not answering earlier. I was watching a movie with my roommate."

 

"Oh, that's fine, really." There was shuffling in the background, a quiet hiss of " _Bokuto, no._ "

 

Suga felt a little smirk dance across his face. "Is this a bad time?"

 

"I, um..." He could hear the light embarrassment in Akaashi's voice, a subtle little shift toward a higher pitch. "No, it's fine. I...well, are you free tomorrow?"

 

Suga hummed, mentally thinking over his obligations for the following day. "I have classes but...I should be free after three? Why?"

 

"Well, um..." More shuffling in the background. "May I come over for a visit? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

 

His brow quirked immediately. "Um..."

 

"Please, Suga-san?" There was something tired in his voice now, something maybe even a bit desperate.

 

Suga bit his lip, concern blossoming. "Yes, of course. Swing by whenever you would like."

 

"Thank you." And then relief in his voice then. "I have to go now, but thank you."

 

"No problem. Have a good night."

 

Akaashi hung up and Suga frowned. He ran through all the different scenarios of what Akaashi could possibly want to talk to him about as he made a cup of tea for both Oikawa and himself.

 

Did he want relationship advice? No...that couldn't be it, right? Maybe something about school? They were both majoring in history. He didn't think it was anything volleyball related, considering Suga wasn't on a team anymore. Maybe he really just needed help in dealing with Bokuto?

 

Suga frowned and walked back over to the nest, handing over Oikawa's mug and trying to get comfortable again.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Hmm?" Suga blinked and glanced over to a surprisingly concerned looking Oikawa. He smiled at him and nodded, waving a hand around reassuringly. "Oh, I'm fine. But, um...tomorrow my friend Akaashi is going to visit."

 

Oikawa blinked slowly, something flashing in his eyes. "Visit? Like...Kuroo-san?"

 

" _No_." He said it a bit too quickly, his eyes widening just a bit. Suga coughed, hoping the flush on his cheeks wasn't too visible. "No, no. He just needs to talk to me about something. He'll head home whenever he's done."

 

Oikawa hummed and turned back to the tv, idly scrolling through movies. "'Kay."

 

Suga yanked a blanket around him, pulling it over his head so only his face was visible.

 

Oh my _god_. Did Oikawa know? There was no way he could know...right? But...the way he had asked that...

 

Suga bit his lip, stubbornly shaking his thoughts. No. Oikawa couldn't know. He was probably just curious if Akaashi would stay the night.

 

That was it.

 

Or at least he hoped that was it. Because god wouldn't it be embarrassing if he _did_ know.

 

Suga bit back a sigh and shifted his focus to the tv. Whatever. It was relaxation time. He could worry about it another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an annoying chapter to write. I felt like the more I tinkered with it, the more dissatisfied I became. (Also, disclaimer. I've never tried a ski-lift and idk if it's good or not but it sounds good to me???)
> 
> Can you tell I like using sexual shenanigans as a foil to Oik's lil struggles? I'm a bad person, I know ┐(´∇｀)┌
> 
> The next chapter is one I had a lot of fun writing. It's also the point to where I'm fully caught up with what I have written so far. The chapter after it is being pesky because it's transitional buuuut I'll get it smoothed out (๑و•̀ω•́)و
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Akaashi taking it from 0-100 real fuckin' quick  
> ⚫Movie night 2.0  
> ⚫George Clooney is a fuckboy


	14. Chapter 14

"Fuck calculus."

 

"You always say that."

 

"Because calculus can go fuck itself."

 

Mattsun snickered as Oikawa shifted the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Poor Oiks."

 

"Don't call me that, ass." Oikawa pouted and huffed, trying to find his keys in his black-hole of a messenger bag. "When are you coming to visit me?"

 

"Can't. At least probably not until the new year."

 

"What? Why not?" Where the hell were his keys? "Don't tell me you're too busy with school."

 

"Not me. Makki has homework out the ass. He's got, like, six exams between now and the break."

 

"Well maybe he shouldn't have decided to major in civil engineering." He huffed, shoving a squashed muffin as he pawed through the contents of his messenger bag.

 

"Don't be salty because my man is going to be able to make it rain all over my _fine_ ass once he graduates."

 

"Fuck you." And finally he finds his keys, a grin of victory spreading across his face. "You pricks better visit me after the new year then."

 

"Fiiiiine." Mattsun yawned. "Speaking of fine asses, are you still single?"

 

"Yes. And no I don't want to hook up with any of your crusty friends."

 

"Your standards are too high."

 

"Yours aren't high enough," Oikawa countered. He sighed as he began to climb the stairs to his apartment. "I've got too much on plate right now anyway."

 

"Have you ever heard of a one night stand?"

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, sliding the key into his door. "Yes. Not interested. And I gotta go."

 

"Aww, is daddy finally home?"

 

"Yes, daddy is home. And daddy is tired and wants to make coffee before writing an essay on stellar pulsation."

 

"Hot."

 

"Come visit me and I'll teach you all about it."

 

"Only if daddy let's me sit on his lap."

 

Oikawa snorted, unlocking the door and finally stepping inside. "You can sit on daddy's lap all you want."

 

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

 

"Then come visit me, ass."

 

"I will." There's another yawn. "Right. Makki is home and you have an essay to write. Catch ya."

 

"Bye bitch."

 

"Byeeeeee."

 

He can't help but grin as he shoves his phone back into his pocket. He misses the duo. Sure he has Iwaizumi here with him, but he can't play around with him like he can with Makki and Mattsun. Iwaizumi is just so _serious_ sometimes.

 

Oikawa hummed, musing over his best friend's disposition as he headed to the kitchen. Iwaizumi needed an outlet. Volleyball used to mellow him out, but with pre-law taking up all his time he was more stressed than usual. Volleyball just wasn't cutting it anymore. Maybe he should introduce him to one of the girls from his class? They're all pretty nice and they aren't wild; a serious cutie for his serious bestie would be fitting. He knew Iwaizumi's dry streak was as long as his.

 

His lips twitched. Maybe he should worry about himself before trying to end someone else's dry streak.

 

"Oh, Oikawa-san. Welcome home."

 

His eyes flicked over to the source of the greeting.

 

Who the hell was that?

 

He blinked at the man sitting by Suga. He was pretty. **Very** pretty. What kind of deal with the devil did he make?

 

"Oikawa-san, this Akaashi-kun. Remember, I told you I had a friend coming over?"

 

Oh _right_. He had completely forgot about it.

 

Oikawa slapped on a friendly smile, raking his eyes over peaches and cream skin, softly curling hair, sapphire eyes, and delicate features. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"The pleasure is all mine." Shit, even his voice was pretty. Akaashi blinked up slowly at him, long lashes dusting against his cheeks. "I'm sorry for intruding into your home."

 

Pretty _and_ polite. Who the hell was this guy? How did Suga know him?

 

Oikawa let out a little laugh and waved his hand around, shoving his curiosity to the side for a moment. "Oh, it's fine. I was going to make some coffee. Would you all like some too?"

 

Suga seemed to brighten up a little bit for whatever reason, a warm smile stretching across his face. "I'm fine. Do you want a cup, Akaashi-kun?"

 

"No, but thank you." Something like uncertainty seemed to pass over the boy's face. Oikawa didn't miss the bitten lip and the way he twiddled his fingers. "Um, Suga-san?"

 

"Oh right, right." Suga flashed Oikawa a smile, standing up. "We're going to hang out in my room, Oikawa-san. I'll start up dinner in a little bit."

 

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Suga-chan." The words tumbled out automatically, his mind too busy wondering what the hell was up with the two men. "I can sort it out."

 

"Nope. I'll make us something nice." Suga beckoned to Akaashi with a smile. "We'll keep it down."

 

"'Kay."

 

Oikawa watched as the two left the living room, his brow arched. He felt curious, probably way too curious for his own good. He knew it wasn't his business...but he wanted to know what was going on.

 

Oh well. Not like he could flat out ask. Maybe Suga would tell him?

 

No, probably not. They weren't that close yet. Maybe one day.

 

Oikawa yawned and stretched, heading into the kitchen. Whatever. He had an essay to crank out.

* * *

 

"Sooo, Akaashi-kun...?"

 

Suga watched as the quiet man's cheeks flared up ever so slightly. He had been there for almost half an hour already and he _still_ hadn't got around to talking to him about whatever it was he wanted to discuss.

 

Akaashi bit his lip, taking a deep breath. "Um..."

 

"It's okay, Akaashi-kun," Suga reassured him. "Take your time."

 

"It's just..." He took another breath, eyes firmly glued to his nervous fingers. "Um...so. You know Bokuto and I know about your and Kuroo-san's... _relationship_."

 

Suga raised a brow but nodded. "I wasn't quite sure...but I kind of thought Kuroo wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Bokuto-san."

 

Akaashi nodded, fingers twiddling just a bit faster. "Yes. We've known about it for quite some time now."

 

Suga waited patiently, pulling a pillow into his lap and hugging it as he watched the nervous man.

 

"And, well..." Another deep breath. "For quite some time...well...Bokuto has..."

 

He felt his brow raise again. Where was this going? "Bokuto-san has...?"

 

"Has been...he's been interested in, um, Kuroo-san?"

 

Oh.

 

Suga blinked, humming quietly as he processed the thought. Well. That made sense, considering all that Kuroo had told him recently. So...did Akaashi want relationship advice then? What was he supposed to say to that?

 

"I see."

 

Pink flourished along Akaashi's cheeks. "And, well, Bokuto and I...we've discussed this in length and...um. Well...we're both open to the idea of perhaps..." A quick intake of breath. "We want to ask Kuroo-san if he might like to date us. Both of us."

 

He felt his jaw drop.

 

Well.  
 _That_ was certainly not what he had expected.

 

Suga cleared his throat, blinking a few times as he tried to process this new information. "I...I see."

 

"And, well..." Another quick intake of breath. "Well, we know of your and Kuroo-san's little relationship and we don't want to _intrude_ on it or anything.'' His words were coming out rushed, anxiety spiking up the pitch in his soft voice. "So. We, um, thought we should ask you if it's okay first before trying to talk to Kuroo-san."

 

Suga blinked. "You...want my permission?"

 

"Y-yes?" Akaashi bit his lip, finally glancing up from his lap to meet his eyes. "Um...and...i-if you would want to stay with Kuroo-san too, we would be happy with it. More than happy with it." His fingers laced together, grip so tight his knuckles turned white. "It's, um, not just Kuroo-san we're interested in."

 

Holy shit.

 

"I...I wouldn't mind if you ever wanted to join us." Akaashi's face was flushed now, his eyes half shut and something hopeful in the twitch of his lips. "We wouldn't mind if you didn't want to try dating us. We would understand completely. But Bokuto-san and I are both open to you, um, joining in on occasion. I-if you ever wanted."

 

_Holy shit._

 

Suga brought a hand to his mouth, staring at Akaashi as he tried to process the proposition.

 

Bokuto and Akaashi wanted to date Kuroo. They wanted to date both Kuroo and Suga. They wanted to _fuck_ both Kuroo and Suga.

 

He felt himself flush beet red, his mind reeling.

 

"I, um..."

 

"Please don't feel pressured." Akaashi tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, eyes shifting away in embarrassment. "We...we wouldn't be offended if you declined. And the offer would be open for the future if you ever were to become interested."

 

Suga cleared his throat and hugged the pillow tighter. What was he supposed to say to this? Never in a million years would he think that Akaashi- quiet, polite, reserved _Akaashi_ \- would ask if he and his boyfriend could date his fuckbuddy. Never in a million years would he think that he would propositioned for sex with them either.

 

Kuroo was going to freak out.

 

He blinked and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. "Akaashi-kun..."

 

Akaashi blinked up at him, cheeks burning red.

 

"Okay. Um..." Suga cleared his throat again, trying to choose his words carefully. "I can only speak for myself, you know."

 

"I know."

 

"I...I'm flattered." He really was flattered; this was a weird little stroke to his ego. "But, um, I don't think I would be suited for that."

 

Akaashi nodded, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip once again.

 

"It's not because I don't like you two." God this was awkward. "It's just that I'm not really interested in a relationship at the moment, nevertheless a poly one."

 

"I understand."

 

Suga breathed a sigh of relief at the mercifully unoffended tone of Akaashi's voice. "I'm glad. This isn't going to change my view of you or anything. I hope you know that, Akaashi-kun."

 

A small, soft smile graced his face. "I'm very happy to hear that, Suga-san."

 

Suga nodded, squeezing the pillow tighter. "Now as far as asking Kuroo..." He sighed and tilted his head back, considering. "Well. Kuroo and I's relationship is _not_ romantic. It's just about sex. We both know this. It's what we agreed upon. It's not my place to try to hold him back from an actual relationship. And it's not something that I want to do. If you two can make him happy, I would be _thrilled_ for you all to get together."

 

Akaashi's face seemed to brighten a bit, his smile growing ever so slightly.

 

"But. I want to know if you guys have considered the seriousness of asking. You know my thing with him started because of Daichi, right?" Suga bit his lip as Akaashi nodded. "Will you be able to handle listening to him whine about wanting Daichi? You two won't get jealous over his infatuation, will you?"

 

"Suga-san, we've listened to him moan about Daichi-san's thighs ever since our first training camp together." Akaashi's lip twitched into a grin now. "We're far from jealous. Rather, we can understand the fixation."

 

"Okay. And what if Kuroo says no?" Suga crossed his arms. He didn't want to play devil's advocate. But...he didn't want the trio's friendship ruined. "Will you be okay with that? Will you be okay if he backs away from you two?"

 

"We will." Akaashi said it firmly, determination flashing over his smooth features. "We've gone over this extensively. We're willing to take this risk."

 

Suga bit his tongue, eyeing the younger man. He really was serious.

 

"Is this why you two have been acting weird around him?" Akaashi nodded and Suga sighed. "Why were you the one to ask me about this?"

 

Akaashi's cheeks flushed crimson again. Cute. "Um...well. It's because...I'm the one with the c-crush on you. And Bokuto was too nervous."

 

Suga raised a brow, hiding a little smile. "I see then. Well...as I said...you're free to ask. I support you two completely."

 

"Thank you." The relief in his voice makes Suga's lips twitch into the faintest smile. "We really do appreciate it."

 

"I wish you two the best of luck." He let out a little laugh. "I feel as if I'm the dad granting permission for his kid to date."

 

"Oh, but I thought Kuroo-san was the daddy in the relationship?"

 

Suga flushed immediately, scowling at Akaashi's sly smile. Damn Kuroo and his big mouth. "That was _one_ time. I can take back my support, you know."

 

"You won't." All the tension that had been weighing the man down earlier has seemed to disappear, his normal confidence returning. "Bokuto is going to be so happy to hear all this."

 

"Yes, well, hopefully it turns out in your favor."

 

"Thank you." Akaashi stood up and bowed slightly, his lips twitched into a smile. "I really appreciate this."

 

"Are you leaving now?"

 

He nodded, eyes darting down to glance at his watch. "Yes. I need to get back home soon."

 

"Let me walk you to the door."

 

"Oh, no, no." Akaashi waved his hand around. "It's fine. Have a good night, Suga-san."

 

"And you as well. Get home safe."

 

"Of course."

 

Suga watched as the sleepy eyed man walked out of his room. As soon as he heard the front door open and close he fell back onto the bed with a groan.

 

What the hell?

 

He felt so tired all of a sudden.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto wanted to date Kuroo.

 

Suga closed his eyes, considering the dynamic.

 

It wouldn't be a _bad_ fit. They all got along famously; they had been friends for years. It would probably help Akaashi rein in his overly energetic boyfriend if Kuroo joined in the relationship. And he knew that they had already messed around before. Sure they had been drunk but _still_.

 

Suga bit his lip, his cheeks heating up as he recounted Kuroo's sharing of the event.

 

_"Holy shit, Suga. Akaashi is, like, so flexible. You have no idea. He could be in the circus."_

 

It was going to be _weird_ if Kuroo said yes. It's not that he expected his relationship with Kuroo to last for forever. It was just...sudden. He was so used to Kuroo's calls and his texts and his teasing. It would be weird for it to suddenly just be missing in his life.

 

He wasn't sad about it, not really. It was just...strange to think about. He would have to find another person to fill in that slot of his life.

 

Or he could take up on Akaashi's proposition.

 

Suga rolled over, groaning into a pillow.

 

No. No way in hell. He could barely handle Kuroo. Adding in Bokuto and Akaashi? No way. No way.

 

Suga lifted his head up from the bed, feeling his cheeks radiating heat. He needed a drink.

* * *

 

Oikawa looked up as a soft knock sounded from the doorway.

 

"Oikawa-san?"

 

"Yes, Suga-chan?"

 

He watched curiously as Suga bit his lip, cheeks lightly flushed and a strange look on his face.

 

"Can I...um...can I, like, sit with you? For just a little bit?"

 

Oh.

 

Oikawa blinked, pushing up his glasses. "Is everything alright?"

 

"I...yes?"

 

He felt a small frown cross his face as he eyed his roommate. Something was up with the grey haired man.

 

Oikawa promptly moved a stack of books off of his bed and patted the comforter. "Come here, Suga-chan."

 

Suga immediately crawled onto the bed, lip still bitten and uncertainty in his eyes.

 

This was something new.

 

Yes, they had been like this before. Side by side and comforting. Hell, they had even been like that just the night before. But so far it had always been Oikawa that had sought out comfort in being close to his roommate. Suga had never came to him. He had always been the one to dish out support and care.

 

Oikawa frowned as he eyed the hint of confusion in copper eyes.

 

"I, um, had some of your wine," Suga confessed suddenly. "I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new bottle."

 

"It's fine," Oikawa reassured him. "Tell me what's wrong, Suga-chan."

 

Suga's brows knitted together, a small frown on his face. "I...I don't think I can really talk about it."

 

He felt a brow raise. So...did this have something to do with his little visit from his friend?

 

"It's just..." Suga blinked, frown deepening. "Um...something in my life might change soon? And, like...I knew it would one day. But not so soon? Not without warning?"

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded. Sudden change could be hard.

 

"It's not a bad thing," Suga continued. "It's just...a bit strange for me. Something that's been a part of my life for a while now is probably going to be gone. I'm not really sure what to think about it."

 

"Does it...does it have something to do with Akaashi-san?" he asked cautiously, a bit unsure of how deeply he could poke and prod into the issue.

 

Suga's cheeks stained a light pink. "It's not my place to talk about it."

 

So it _did_ have something to do with Akaashi. Oikawa hummed, his curiosity running wild. He couldn't pester him, he knew he couldn't. But god _damn_ did he want to know.

 

"That's okay, Suga-chan. Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

Suga shook his head lightly, the little cowlick in his hair bouncing ever so slightly. "No, but thank you. Can I...um, can I just hang out in here with you for a while? I promise I'll be quiet."

 

Oikawa felt himself grinning a bit. He turned his head away to hide it, clearing his throat. "Of course, Suga-chan."

 

There was a quiet little sigh of relief and he felt Suga relax next to him, head falling to his shoulder lightly.

 

Oikawa hummed contentedly. So. Suga trusted him enough to seek him out for comfort. It wasn't a one-sided thing. Knowing that was nice. Knowing that was _really_ nice.

 

He turned his attention back to his essay, lazily scanning over the words he had already typed out. It was shaping up quite well, he thought. His professor would be happy. All he needed to do was finish up this essay and work out a few calculus problems and he would be caught up with his school work.

 

His attention drifted to the rest of the week. He had practice tomorrow; he and Iwaizumi needed to work on their quicks again. He was pleased at the little tweaks they were making. But...it wasn't good enough. Not yet, at least. A few more practice sessions and it would be smoothed out wonderfully. Then he could work on meshing better with Konoha's sets. They worked rather well together, but if they just practiced a tiny bit more he was sure he could improve it ten fold.

 

Suga shifted lightly, his head brushing against his shoulder.

 

Oikawa smiled slightly, closing his eyes. It was kind of nice being the one used for support. It was almost a bit gratifying, if he were to be honest.

 

With Suga this close he could smell his shampoo. The mix of lemon and lavender was nice; it was very Suga.

 

Oikawa idly tapped out a few words, thinking of how he would have to pick up new shampoo soon. Shampoo and body wash. He could have swore that he had a bit more than what was left. Where had it gone?

 

Suga yawned, the sound soft.

 

Cute. It was a cute sound. Suga had a nice voice, Oikawa mused. Soft but sweet, friendly and firm.

 

His mind flicked to the run in at the grocery store, to the words blurted out by his classmate.

 

_"He's so pretty."_

 

He stubbornly pushed the memory away. Now was not the time to think about it. Not when Suga was slumped against him, head resting against his shoulder and some worry filling his mind.

 

He sighed and eyed his essay again. It was good. Good, but lacking in something.

 

"Oikawa-san?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What's your essay about?"

 

"I thought you were going to be quiet." He said it teasingly, though, and cocked his head to the side to rest against Suga's. "It's about stellar pulsation."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Well..." Oikawa smiled, thinking of how to explain it. "It's when the outer layer of a star expands and contracts. It causes the luminosity of a star to change."

 

Suga hummed, the small noise curious. "Stars have layers?"

 

"Mmhmm."

 

"Hmm." Suga shifted again. "Oikawa-san?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you like astrophysics?"

 

"Well of course. I wouldn't be taking it if I didn't. Don't you like history?"

 

"I...I don't know." Suga's voice was quiet, faltering a bit. "I used to love it. But now I'm not so sure."

 

He frowned. "Well...you could always change majors. It's only your second year."

 

"I don't know what I would change to," Suga confessed. "I'm kind of hoping it's just a phase."

 

"What did you want to do with your degree?"

 

"Teach."

 

He felt his frown lift. He could definitely see Suga as a teacher. "You want to be a teacher?"

 

"Yeah. I've wanted to since I was a little kid."

 

"You would be great at it." Oikawa tapped his fingers against his keyboard, pensive. "Have you thought about maybe switching to something like phys ed? The program here is nice. You could coach a team and still teach. That might be fun."

 

Suga snorted. "Yeah, okay. Like I could do that. I'm not _you_ , Oikawa-san."

 

Oikawa scoffed lightly. "Suga-chan, you would be great at it. Do you not remember that I played against you?"

 

"Yeah, and?"

 

"Yeah, and," Oikawa sat up a bit, turning to face Suga, "I watched you. I watched you _closely_. You did a damn good job of sorting out that mess of a team. When you got on the court you led them, made them think with their head. You even offered coaching advice to- oh, what was his name?- Blondie Sensei. They trusted your judgement."

 

Suga's cheeks flushed and he shook his head. "Yeah but...um...it's not like I was that good at it."

 

"You were annoyingly good at it." Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. "Do you know why I called you Mr. Refreshing?"

 

"N-no?"

 

"Because whenever you stepped onto the court, your team would immediately cheer up. Just your mere presence encouraged them. You _refreshed_ them. They turned to you and trusted in your judgement. It wasn't about instincts or luck. They knew with you being there, you could point out little strategies for them. They knew they could win with you."

 

Suga was flushing furiously now, eyes widening.

 

"Just think about it," Oikawa told him firmly. "You would make a great teacher. And you make a great coach. Don't be so hard on yourself."

 

Suga nodded uncertainly, eyes darting down to his clasped hands. Oikawa could swear there was a small smile on his face, though.

 

He glanced back at his essay. It was good enough for the moment. Right now he felt a compulsion to just relax with Suga, to just spend time with him and ease whatever it was that was bothering him.

 

With a little hum and a nod, he saved his work and turned to the grey haired man. "Suga-chan, let's order dinner. Let's get take out and relax tonight."

 

"Oh, but...your essay." Suga glanced up at him, a small frown on his face. "You should work on it. I...um, I'll be fine. I can leave you alone so you can concentrate."

 

"Nope." Oikawa tapped on his keyboard, bringing up a search of all the restaurants that would deliver to the campus. "What do you want? Pizza, Indian, wings, Chinese? It'll be my treat, Suga-chan."

 

"You...you don't have to do that. Really."

 

Oikawa raised a brow at the soft voice, flicking his gaze toward to his roommate. Why did he look like that? All small and unsure and sad? He felt himself frown, his desire to comfort the man only strengthened by that look.

 

"Suga-chan, I want to." Suga bit his lip and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them and resting his chin on them. "Now, come on. Tell me what you want."

 

There was a moment of quiet. "...maybe...Chinese?"

 

"Atta boy." Oikawa grinned and clicked over to the web site of the closest Chinese place, pulling up the menu. "Come here, Suga-chan. Pick out whatever you want."

 

Suga scooted closer to him, peeking at the laptop screen. They looked over the menu together, chatting about the different options. Suga eventually decided on Hunan chicken. Oikawa teased him about his obvious choice of something spicy, electing to go with the beef lo mein for himself.

 

"What about something to drink?" Oikawa asked, eyeing their order and thanking the internet gods for online ordering.

 

Suga shook his head. "I'll just make tea or something."

 

"'Kaaay." Oikawa placed the order and stretched, leaning back in the bed and smiling over at Suga. "So, food is ordered. I think we should have a nice little movie marathon tonight."

 

"We just had one last night." But Suga's lips were twitched into a small smile. "We should get some work done."

 

"Nope. Suga-chan, go pick out some movies, okay?" Oikawa yawned and pushed up his glasses. "Whatever you want."

 

"If you say that I'll just pick out romances and musicals," Suga warned.

 

Oikawa just shrugged. "Fine with me. This is about you."

 

Something about that made Suga flush lightly, eyes darting away. Oikawa raised a brow. "I...okay then. Um...should I make a pallet in the living room?"

 

"Nah. Let's bunk in my bed." Oikawa yawned again, waving his hand around. "No need to go through that."

 

"O-oh." Oikawa glanced up at the sound of the stutter. But Suga was already crawling out of the bed, face turned away. "I'll pick out a few then."

 

"Kaaaaaay."

 

Oikawa changed into his pajamas as Suga picked out some movies, throwing on a pair of soft sweatpants and his worn out JAXA hoodie. He shoved the random junk on his bed off the side, nudging it toward his closet. He was a clean man, for the most part. But somehow he always seemed to just have random items in his bed. Books, little airplane bottles of vodka, headphones, clothes, etc, etc. Iwaizumi called his bed a rat's nest. Oikawa called it comfortable and convenient.

 

He found himself grinning as he tossed a spare pillow from his closet onto his bed.

 

It was just... _nice_. It felt nice to spend time with Suga, to make him smile. Being friends with Suga was unexpected. But. It was nice.

 

Oikawa hummed as he wiggled himself into bed, drawing the covers up to his lap and making himself comfortable.

 

Suga popped his head into the room, a little smile on his face as he waved a small stack of dvds at him. "Got them."

 

"Then come on in." Oikawa patted the bed next to him. "What are we watching first?"

 

"I was thinking about Cold Mountain?"

 

"That's...oh, what is it?" Suga climbed into bed next to him, handing over the dvd. " _Dear Mr. Inman_..."

 

Suga laughed, giggling at his terrible accent. "Oh my god. Have you watched it before?"

 

"Nope. My sister used to watch these sort of things, though." Oikawa said it offhandedly, hoping Suga wouldn't ask. "Let me guess, though, you've watched it a million and one times."

 

"This will make it a million and two."

 

His lips twitched up into a grin at Suga's teasing. Good. He was feeling better. "You're not going to quote it all, will you?"

 

"Maybe a few lines?" Suga grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his stomach. "You were quoting Alien the other night."

 

He felt his cheeks heat up lightly. "Shut up."

 

"What? I didn't say it was a bad thing." Something sly passed over Suga's face, something like a smirk beginning to form. "It's kind of cute how big of a nerd you are."

 

"Suga-chan, you're so _mean_. I'm not a nerd."

 

His smirk just grew at his whining, eyes pointedly staring at the logo on his JAXA hoodie. Oikawa huffed and started the movie, scootching the laptop to the side just a bit so Suga could see better.

 

"I like it."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I like that you're a nerd."

 

Oikawa blinked and turned his head to stare at Suga, hoping for an explanation. But the grey haired man just smiled, eyes on the laptop.

 

He blinked again and slowly settled back into the bed, lips twitching into a smile. He liked it, huh? That was...nice.

* * *

 

" _If you are fighting, stop fighting. If you are marching, stop marching. Come back to me. Come back to me is my request._ "

 

A sniffle sounded beside him. "Oh my god Suga-chan. What the hell?"

 

"It gets worse," Suga reassured him, swiping at a small tear. "It's so sad."

 

"Shit." Oikawa took a deep breath. "I don't know how she can do it."

 

"Love." Suga sighed, head resting on Oikawa's shoulder. "How long until the food is here?"

 

"Should be another five minutes or-"

 

A knock sounded at the door and they both smiled.

 

"Well there you go." Oikawa paused the movie and crawled out of the bed with a yawn. "Be right back Suga-chan."

 

Suga nodded, pulling out his phone while he waited for Oikawa to return.

 

He felt a lot better now.

 

It was...nice being next to Oikawa. He had been hesitant about coming to him. But it had turned out well- really well. Relaxing like this was really fun, really comfortable. It all felt very...natural.

 

Suga bit his lip, eyeing the notifications on his phone.

 

**From Thighchi:** _Phys ed teacher?_  
 _I could totally see you as one_  
 _You would be great at it, Suga_

 

So. Daichi agreed.

 

Suga hummed, stowing the phone away. Maybe it was something he should think about. It's not like his love for sports disappeared once he was no longer on a team. And he had wanted to be a teacher since he was young. He had never considered physical education, though.

 

Suga sighed. It was definitely something to consider.

 

"Fooooooooood."

 

Suga felt himself smile as Oikawa danced into the room, waving around large paper bag.

 

"Suga-chan, our delivery guy was soooooo cute." Oikawa plopped himself down on the bed and began to rifle around in the bag. "He had, like, this little lip piercing and these huge green eyes. He was _adorable_."

 

Suga hummed and accepted the little Styrofoam box shoved in his direction.

 

"I can eat this while we watch the movie right?" Oikawa wrinkled his nose slightly. "Nothing is going to happen to put me off my meal?"

 

"It should be fine."

 

"Righto then."

 

Oikawa clicked the movie back on and settled into bed.

 

Suga mirrored him, prying open the takeout box and idly stabbing into a piece of chicken with a plastic fork.

 

So. Oikawa had said the delivery guy was cute. Did that mean...?

 

He glanced back over at his roommate, curious.

 

Just because he called the delivery guy cute didn't mean he was gay. You could appreciate cuteness in the same gender and not be attracted to them. And hadn't he heard him talk about girlfriends before? He couldn't really recall. Oikawa hadn't quite opened up about his love life (or lack thereof). There had been the one time at the grocery store, but that was really it.

 

Suga hummed quietly, eyes flicking to the screen. Oikawa...there had been a time where he thought Iwaizumi and the brunette had been dating. Quite a few people had, actually. But...people had thought the same of Suga and Daichi- at least until the little incident with Michimiya.

 

Suga grinned to himself, recounting how red Daichi had been when the two had been caught together on their senior trip. No one had expected the ever so responsible, ever so dependable Daichi Sawamura to sneak down to the pool with her and get all _handsy_.

 

Suga snickered and took a bite of his chicken. God, he had almost forgot about that. He would need to tease him again; it had been so long.

 

Oikawa laughed beside him, a quiet little giggle given at the antics on the screen.

 

Hmm. Oikawa.

 

Well.  
It really didn't matter who he was attracted to.

 

He was sure he would find out someday. And Oikawa would find out his tastes someday as well.

 

Suga took another bite of chicken.

 

It wasn't like he was hiding it or anything. If Oikawa ever asked, he would be happy to tell him. He was pretty sure Oikawa would be open minded anyway. If he believed in aliens, then surely he wouldn't mind that Suga liked boys more than girls.

 

"Suga-chaaaaaaaan."

 

Suga glanced over to him, hiding a smile at the little tears in his eyes. "Yes, Oikawa-san?"

 

"Can we _please_ watch something happier next?" Oikawa was pouting slightly, a small frown on his face. "I know I said it was your pick but I don't think I can handle this. Like what the heck. I was laughing but then that jerk just _hurt_ her."

 

Suga bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. "Sure, Oikawa-san. I wanted to watch O' Brother Where Art Thou next anyway."

 

That got a brow raised. "Suga-chan do you have a weird thing for the south? You're not even from America."

 

He did laugh now, a small little huff given as he rolled his eyes. "No. These are just good movies."

 

Oikawa wrinkled his nose, eyeing the case of O' Brother Where Art Thou warily. "Is it going to make me cry?"

 

"Nope. At least, I don't think so. It's good, I promise. It has George Clooney in it."

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue, wiggling around to get a bit more comfortable. "Well...George Clooney is a fuckboy."

 

"He is." Suga grinned, propping his head up on his hand. "But he's a _sexy_ fuckboy. And he sings."

 

Oikawa's eyes lit up then, curiosity making the chocolate in them light. "What does he sing?"

 

" _I am a man of constant sorrow_ ~" Suga giggled as Oikawa's eyes widened a bit. "He sings bluegrass. Which is weird. But kind of hot? You'll have to wait and see."

 

"Hmm. Sexy George Clooney singing." Oikawa turned his attention back to the screen. "Fine. I'm down."

 

Suga felt a smile quirk across his lips.

 

Yeah. He wouldn't mind telling Oikawa someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Suga and Oikawa are both people who get influenced by whoever they're around. Like, their personalities will subtly shift to adapt to their various friends. So, like whenever Oiks talks with Makki & Mattsun, he slips into a more laidback mode sprinkled with a bit more expletives and sass.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I totally screwed up the pacing for the Cold Mountain plot but pshhhh this is about Suga and Oiks, not Inma and Ada. (You should totally watch it though- it's a good movie. Book is awful, but the movie is gr8 mate)
> 
> JAXA, btw, is the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency. So, Japan's version of NASA ;3
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Changes  
> ⚫Uni is hell  
> ⚫Awww Iwa-chan look at you worrying over ya bestie


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol chapter hoy
> 
> (I totally saw those lil demands for a Suga booty appreciation day. It's gonna happen. Maybe in later chapters, yes. But at some point we're gonna praise that booty)

"And, like, I know it's weird but Akaashi is so cute and Bo is my bro and-"

 

Suga hid a smile, sipping on his tea and watching as Kuroo ran a hand through his hair.

 

A week. It had been a week since his little _talk_ with Akaashi. He had given it two weeks before Kuroo would come to him. It looked like Akaashi and Bokuto were a bit less nervous about asking than he had thought.

 

"What if I fuck it up, Suga?"

 

He sat the tea down onto the table gently, idly tapping his fingers against the cup as he looked over patiently at his former lover.

 

"Kuroo." He smiled at him. "You're not going to fuck it up."

 

"But Suga-"

 

"You won't fuck it up." He said it more firmly this time, staring down the man. "It's going to be _fine_. You all are friends. _Good_ friends. If you didn't fuck this up-" He gestured between them. "-you're not going to fuck that up."

 

Kuroo bit his lip, raking his hand through his hair again. "You...what about you?"

 

Suga raised a brow. "What about me? This is about you, Kuroo. You, Akaashi-kun, and Bokuto-san. We knew what our relationship was from the beginning. I'm happy for you to find something. I'm _thrilled_."

 

"But...won't you...um..."

 

"What? Be lonely? Needy?" Suga rolled his eyes. "Kuroo, I'm a big boy. I'll be fine. Just focus on your new boyfriends."

 

"So you're not mad?"

 

"God, no." Suga let out a little laugh and smiled at him. "Akaashi-kun asked me for permission, remember?"

 

"Well...yeah." Kuroo took a deep breath, blowing it out so his fringe danced. "He also told me that he invited you."

 

Suga cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. "It's not something I could handle."

 

"I know." A smirk on Kuroo's face now, the first confident expression given since he had sat down across from Suga at the coffee shop. "But the offer is still there if you ever wanna...you know~"

 

"Kuroo, I am _not_ going to have a foursome."

 

"Awww, but you and Akaashi would look so good together." Kuroo grinned as Suga's cheeks burned brighter. "Just think about it for the future."

 

"Don't look forward to it." Suga took a sip of the tea and sighed, trying to cool his cheeks. "I can barely handle you- let you, Bokuto-san, and Akaashi-kun."

 

Kuroo hummed, fingers toying with a discarded straw wrapper. "So...what are you going to do, Suga? Find a new boy toy?"

 

He rolled his eyes. "I think I was the boy toy in our little _arrangement_."

 

"Hmm, true." Kuroo flicked the wrapper away. "Still. Any prospects?"

 

"Nope." Suga sighed and propped his head up on his hand, frowning slightly. "You know I'm picky."

 

"True, true." A small, sly smile began to spread on his face. "What about your roomie? That could be fun, eh?"

 

Suga scoffed, tossing one of their balled up napkins at him. "Like hell. He's my roommate, Kuroo."

 

"Well yeah. But he's hot, right? Like he's a brat, sure. But he's _hot_." Kuroo tapped the table, smile turning into a grin. "I would go for it."

 

"I don't see him that way."

 

"You certainly didn't have a problem when I was whispering all those little things to you."

 

Kuroo's grin only grew when Suga narrowed his eyes.

 

"He's my _roommate_."

 

"But then people could be all like 'Oh my god they were roommates.'" Kuroo snickered, dodging another napkin. "Fuck, okay. I get it. I'll drop it."

 

Suga huffed and sipped on his tea, ignoring Kuroo's smirk. He was such an idiot. There was no way he could get involved with Oikawa. And besides...he didn't even know if the man leaned that way.

 

"What are you doing for the holidays?"

 

"Changing the subject, Suga?"

 

"Yes, shut up. What are you doing? Daichi said he's going to Nara with his mom and dad." Suga yawned and took a sip of his tea. "Aren't your parents in France or something?"

 

"Dad is in France," Kuroo corrected. "Mom's home. I think we're meeting up with Kenma's family and going to Sapporo, maybe? What about you?"

 

"Going home of course." Suga sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't wait. It's been so long since I've been home."

 

"Are you staying the whole break?"

 

"Mmhmm. I'll be coming back home the day before classes start up again." Suga yawned. "Two whole weeks without having to deal with my professors. It's going to be bliss."

 

"I thought you liked your professors?"

 

"I do. But the work load is crazy." Suga frowned and ran his finger around the rim of the cup. "Hey, Kuroo..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What would you think if I changed majors? Like, to physical education?"

 

"Do it." Suga flicked his gaze up to him, surprised by the immediate answer. Kuroo just smiled. "You should do it. I think you would be good at it."

 

"Daichi said the same thing." Suga sighed and pushed the cup away. "I don't know. I'm just tired of history."

 

"Look, if you think you'll be happier, you should change majors." Kuroo yawned and scratched at his cheek. "I stopped wanting to walk in front of buses once I switched from economics to communications."

 

Suga hummed, glancing out the window. "Maybe..."

 

"Shit, it's getting dark out." Kuroo frowned and glanced down at his phone. "I should probably head home."

 

"Mm, me too." Suga yawned and stood up. "Shall we?"

 

Kuroo nodded, scooping up their trash and tossing it in the bin nearby.

 

"Let me know you when you make it home safe, okay?"

 

"Yes, _mom_."

 

Suga smiled, taking a deep breath of the chilly night air as they stepped out of the coffee shop. He turned to Kuroo, standing on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Give everyone my best."

 

"Of course." Kuroo gave him a tight, quick hug, pressing his lips to Suga's forehead before letting go. "Be safe walking home."

 

Suga nodded, stepping away with a smile.

 

It was...strange watching Kuroo walk away. Kuroo was headed back home. He would probably swing by and visit his new boyfriends. And then...well, who knew when Suga would see him next?

 

Suga sighed and turned, heading back to the apartment.

 

There was nothing wrong with change, he told himself. What was important was that his friends were (hopefully) going to be much happier. It might feel weird at first, but it was a _good_ thing.

 

And Suga...well, maybe the change would be good for him too?

 

He sighed and glanced up at the fading sky.

 

It's not like he and Kuroo even saw each other that much anyway. It would be different if it was an every weekend sort of thing. They saw each other every what? two? three weeks? Once a month or so? It would be easy to adjust. And when he started to get _restless_ he could just handle things himself.

 

He wouldn't worry about it too much. And, really, it's not like it would change the fact that they were still friends. It would be fine. Besides, he had a slew of tests to get through anyway. It's not like he had time to worry about getting laid.

 

Suga smiled to himself. Right. Things would be fine.

* * *

 

Turns out that Suga _really_ didn't have time worry about something as trivial as sex.

 

Homework went from "Oh I can push this off for a day" to "Fuck fuck fuck how the fuck am I going to get this done?!"

 

Previously peaceful nights turned into frenzied study sessions for both Oikawa and Suga. Tests upon tests rained down on the two without mercy. Suga could walk past Oikawa's room at nearly any time of night to find him frantically typing at his laptop, hair in disarray and glasses pushed up high on his nose. He barely seemed to sleep; every time Suga saw him the little smears of purple beneath his eyes seemed more prevalent than the last.

 

Their poor coffee pot was constantly on; the dishwasher was filled with mugs more often than not. Empty cans of energy drinks began to litter the flat and chores were left in the dust. The pizza delivery guy looked at them with pitying eyes.

 

There weren't any movie marathons anymore. No cooking together, no laughter over wine and coffee. It was just work work **_work_**.

 

Oikawa broke down once; he screamed into a pillow after he had dropped a bagel and then sobbed on his bedroom floor. Suga dragged him onto the bed when he found him, pulling him against his chest and studying his notes over his shoulder while he cried against him.

 

But besides that one time, there weren't any other breakdowns. There wasn't _time_ for a breakdown.

 

Every one was tired. Every one was miserable. Every one was on edge and frantic. His professors were brutal during classes- one of the girls he had worked with on a group project before ended up crying during a lecture after a professor told her that she was "a stupid little girl that was wasting her daddy's money."

 

It was a special kind of hell specific to university life and he hated it. He hated it so much. He dreamed of dropping out some nights. Other nights he dreamed he was back in high school, all young and innocent and not knowing that higher education meant buying Redbull in bulk and seriously considering taking up the offer of Xanax by one of the art students he sometimes ate lunch with.

 

He was tired. He was so, so _tired_.

 

The month flew by at breakneck speed, no breaks given and no fucks either.

 

He was _finally_ able to take a night off a week before the holidays.

 

Well, it wasn't _really_ a night off. He still had to study. But. No essays. So...that was a bit better than usual.

 

Suga nearly moaned as he slid into a fresh pair of sweatpants from the dryer. They were so warm, so perfectly clean and fluffy. It was heaven.

 

He tossed the clothes into the basket and started up a new load of laundry. Suga hitched the basket against his hip as he moseyed to the living room.

 

He had decided to be smart about his free time. It had been weeks since he had properly done his chores; everything had been pushed off until it was absolutely necessary to do them. And even then they had been half-assed.

 

So.

 

He would clean up the apartment and study in between chores. First up had been the dishes. (Not that there had been many; takeout boxes outweighed plates stacked in the sink.) Then he had swiped all the empty cans of redbull into a garbage bag and gathered up all the random trash. After taking that out, it was a quick wipe down of all the surfaces. And now it was time for laundry.

 

Suga yawned as he folded the clothes. He was so tired. But it would be over soon enough. Just one more week and then a blissful rest. All he had to do was make it through a few more exams and then he could relax.

 

Suga yawned again and leaned back on the couch. He knew he should study a bit more before resting. He was just so tired though.

 

But then again...he would feel kind of shitty if he fell asleep. Poor Oikawa hadn't even been able to come home yet; he had a lab that night and wouldn't stumble back until late.

 

Suga bit his lip. He hoped he was okay. He looked so haggard when he dragged himself from the apartment that morning. Maybe he could check up on him? Oh, but he might interrupt his work...

 

He sighed. There was no winning. The best he could do was finish tidying up the apartment. Then maybe he could order something to eat and do a bit of studying before Oikawa came home. Or maybe he should nap and then finish cleaning? But what if he just slept straight through to morning?

 

Suga groaned.

 

He _hated_ this. The end of the semester was always so bad. He just wanted to be able to curl up on the couch and watch cheesy movies with his roommate and drink wine and get some decent sleep again. Maybe Oikawa would catch a break soon. Then they could spend a night de-stressing before tests? Though, that wasn't really likely considering the-

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 

Suga jumped, knocking his stack of clothes over and swearing. Who the hell was that?

 

Suga cursed and tossed the clothes back into the basket. Whatever. It's not like they _needed_ to be folded anyway.

 

"Coming!"

 

Who the hell was it though? He didn't expect anyone. And surely Oikawa would have told his friends he was working late in the lab, right?

 

Suga hummed as he walked to the front door. Maybe a neighbor needed something?

 

Another knock sounded. He sighed as he opened the door. "Yes, yes. I'm here...oh. Hello."

* * *

 

Oikawa stared at his textbook, stared at the little piece of paper nestled in between the pages.

 

How the hell had she snuck her number in it?

 

He frowned, picking it up reluctantly.

 

He didn't want it. She was a nice girl- all the girls in his calculus class were. But she was not his type. He didn't even know much about her- just her name and her age and that she was kind of quiet and that she seemed to like Pokemon. (And that was _only_ a guess- she had a Pikachu charm looped onto the strap of her messenger bag)

 

He sighed and leaned back in the computer chair. What should he do? He didn't want to be mean but...well, he had long ago stopped entertaining relationships he wasn't interested in. It was more trouble than what it worth.

 

Oikawa groaned and let the paper drift from his fingertips. Really, considering everything, he had been pretty lucky he hadn't had to deal with this up until now. He had been blissfully spared from the duty of heartbreaking for longer than he could have hoped for.

 

He sighed and frowned. He would be nice. He would talk to her after class, take her somewhere quiet and be as quick as he could about it. Just rip it off like a band-aid. Hopefully she wouldn't be one for dramatics. She didn't look like she would be one to get upset but...

 

Oikawa grimaced, past rejections flitting through his mind. It was the quiet ones that caused the biggest scenes...well, when they chose to make a scene that is.

 

Maybe...maybe he could pass her off to Iwaizumi?

 

No.  
That was mean, right?

 

He huffed and bit his lip. It was so _stupid_. He hadn't he even talked to this one all that much. What did she even like about him? That he was tall? Handsome? Smart? She didn't know him. She didn't know anything about him.

 

Would she have pulled this little stunt if she knew that when he was at home he lived in pajama pants and ratty hoodies instead of those blazers and slacks that the girls thought made him look "soooo cool?"

 

Would she have pulled this little stunt if she knew that he cried over milk bread and spent his afternoons fending off panic attacks?

 

Would she have pulled this little stunt if she knew that he drank way too much wine in an effort to pass out and catch up on sleep?

 

Would she have pulled this little stunt if she knew that he preferred staying home and watching X-Files over going out to parties?

 

Oikawa sighed and spun around in the computer chair.

 

It was just like high school. She didn't know anything about him.

 

Whatever. It's not like he really cared.

* * *

 

Suga eyed the spiky haired man sitting in the arm chair.

 

"So...Iwaizumi-san?"

 

The man sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Sorry. It's just...it's weird for me to talk about something like this."

 

Suga nodded, brows furrowing slightly.

 

When he had opened the door, it had been Iwaizumi standing there waiting. At first he had thought he was there for Oikawa. But...

 

"Yeah, I know he has a lab. That's why I'm here. I need to ask a favor and I don't want him to know."

 

Suga bit his lip and curled up a bit tighter on the couch, watching as Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What on earth could he want?

 

Iwaizumi took a breath. "It's just that...um. Fuck."

 

"It's okay, Iwaizumi-san. Take your time."

 

The man nodded and ran his hand through his hair again, spiking it up even more. "It's just...it's, um, _weird_ to ask this. It's always been me or Makki or Mattsun dealing with Oikawa, you know? It's strange to be talking to someone else."

 

Suga felt a brow quirk. "Dealing with him...?"

 

"Not..." Iwaizumi sighed again. "Not _dealing_ with him like putting up with him. Well, no, that's true too. But not with this? Um..." He frowned suddenly, tapping his fingers against his knee. "How much has he told you about his family?"

 

"Not much?" Suga thought over it for a moment, trying to remember what all he had heard. "I know that he has an older sister? That's about it."

 

Iwaizumi nodded, something almost like a grimace on his face. "Figures. I thought maybe he would have said more because...never mind. Look, you and him get along now right?"

 

Suga frowned, confusion beginning to set in. "Yes, we do."

 

"He's happier lately. And he's been snapping out of his funks a lot faster." Something almost like a smile seemed to pass over his face. "I won't ask what happened but...he's happy. And I'm sure part of it is because you're his roommate now."

 

"Oh." Suga blinked. Was that true? Was Oikawa happier since moving in with him? What was he like before then? "I...well, I'm glad to hear that."

 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yeah. I was a little worried at first...but it's worked out well. Um. So. Has he told you that he's going home for the holidays?"

 

Suga nodded, recounting the conversation they had about a week ago. "Yeah, he mentioned it. We made plans to ride the train together."

 

"Usually...usually for the holidays, I'm home too. But I'm not going to be home this time. I'm going to be visiting my grandparents in the mountains."

 

Suga just blinked and nodded once. Where was this going?

 

"Um...damn." Iwaizumi groaned. "Okay. So. Oikawa... _ugh_. His family...he has some problems with his family. And it really, _really_ messes him up when he has to see them."

 

"...oh."

 

Suga frowned. What else was he supposed to say to that?

 

"And...well. Usually what happens is that I'll be home too, you know. And when things get to be too much he'll run over to my place to _decompress_." Iwaizumi frowned suddenly, his fingers twitching. "But I'll be in the mountains. And he won't even be able to call me or anything because I won't have any reception. And Makki and Mattsun are going on some sort of cruise or something. I don't know."

 

Suga just watched him, waiting for him to continue.

 

"I...well." He groaned suddenly, grabbing at his hair. "Fuck I'm not used to this. Look. Will you just...will you just, like, keep in contact with him over the break? Text him every once in a while so he can have a distraction? I know it's selfish to ask and you're probably going to be busy but I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary."

 

"You want me to...talk to him?"

 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yeah...um...not to keep, like, an eye on him or anything but..."

 

Suga let out a laugh, his hand flying to cover his mouth. Olive green eyes widened in confusion and Suga cleared his throat, trying to wipe the smile off of his face. "Sorry, sorry. Iwaizumi-san, I would be more than happy to keep up with Oikawa-san. It's not like I was just going to _abandon_ talking to him over break."

 

"Oh." Relief seemed to pass over his face. "Sorry. I know it's weird to ask. It's not like you're his keeper."

 

"No, I'm not." Suga smiled and hugged his knees to his chest. "But he's my roommate. And I would like to think that we're friends, you know? Look...when Oikawa-san first moved in I thought it was going to be awful. But...he's really not that bad. I like him. He's a lot different than I thought he would be."

 

Iwaizumi blinked, something flashing through his eyes. He cleared his throat before Suga could ask, looking away from him and nodding. "Yeah. I'm glad you guys get along."

 

"Me too." Suga smiled and brushed some hair back from his face. It was kind of sweet seeing Iwaizumi worry over Oikawa. "So. You don't have to worry about anything, Iwaizumi-san. And of course I won't say anything to Oikawa-san."

 

"Thank you." Iwaizumi stood up from the armchair, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I really appreciate it Suga-san."

 

"Not a problem. Heading home now?"

 

The man nodded. "Yeah. Have a good night."

 

"You too."

 

Suga watched as he left, lip bitten and curiosity snaking through him.

 

So.  
Oikawa and his family weren't on the best of terms?

 

That was a bit surprising, for some reason. Oikawa had always seemed so spoiled...

 

Suga yawned and stretched. Well. It wasn't really his business anyway. Maybe Oikawa would open up about it one day, maybe not. All Suga could do was be there for him.

 

He felt his lips twitch into a small smile. It was kind of nice that Iwaizumi had come to him. The reason for it wasn't nice but...

 

But it was just sort of...nice? Something about possibly being a contributing factor to Oikawa's happiness was...nice. It made him feel sort of warm and happy.

 

Suga smiled and and stood up.

 

Right. He had chores to finish. And he had time before Oikawa would come home; he would make him a dinner, something simple and quick.

* * *

 

Oikawa yawned, swiping his a hand through his hair as he trudged up the stairs to the apartment.

 

Tired.  
He was so tired.

 

Would Suga still be up? He had probably went to bed, right? Didn't he say he had a bit of time to rest?

 

Oikawa fumbled with his keys, groaning as he unlocked the door. He was so sleepy. He prayed to god that there something quick to eat in the cupboards. He didn't think he would be able to wait up for takeout. And there was no way he was going to try to cook in the state he was in.

 

"Oikawa-san?"

 

He blinked. Suga was still up?

 

"I'm in the kitchen. I made us some curry and rice."

 

An angel. Oikawa was living with an angel.

 

He grinned and ditched his bag in his room, trading slacks for sweatpants and hurrying to the kitchen. Suga was making two plates for them when he slid into the room.

 

"Suga-chan, have I told you lately that you're an angel?"

 

Oikawa watched as he smiled, the little expression making his tired face brighten. "Just every other day."

 

"Hmm. Maybe I should stop then?" he teased. Oikawa plopped down into one of the chairs and yawned. "I would hate if it went to your head."

 

Suga rolled his eyes, sitting down across from him with a yawn of his own. "Sure, Oikawa-san."

 

He laughed when Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him, fingers curling against his lips. Oikawa felt a smile start to form on his face. How long had it been since they had been able to sit down and eat like this?

 

"So how was the lab?"

 

He groaned and huffed, shoving a bite of the curry in his mouth before answering. "Fine. It's so stupid that she scheduled it like this, though. You would think she would realize I don't have the time for this on top of all the other work she's piled on."

 

Suga nodded sympathetically. "I don't envy you, Oikawa-san."

 

"Yeah, well, it's my fault for choosing such a difficult degree." He let out another yawn, slipping a hand up underneath his glasses to rub at his eye. "How was your night, Suga-chan?"

 

"Mm, alright. I got some chores done." Suga jerked his head toward the living room. "There's some of your clothes folded on the armchair."

 

"You washed my clothes?" Oikawa blinked a few times. Holy hell, was he really living with an angel?

 

"Just the ones that were in your laundry basket." Something like worry seemed to creep into his eyes. "Is that okay? Um, I know it was rude to go into your room without you there but I thought..."

 

"No, no." Oikawa grinned and raked a hand through his hair. "It's fine. God, I really lucked out having you as a roommate, you know? You're so good to me."

 

Suga's turned his head to the side, propping his chin up on his hand. But Oikawa could see a smile, lips curling up from behind slender fingers.

 

"You're not so bad yourself."

 

"Ehhhhhh?" Oikawa grinned and wiggled his brows. "Suga-chan likes having me as a roommate, hmm?"

 

"Yeah, I do." The little smile seemed to grow a tiny bit. "You're a good person, Oikawa-san. Not an angel like moi, but still a good person."

 

Oikawa let out a laugh, his grin growing wide. It was so _fun_ when Suga teased with him. "That's okay. I'll have you call me an angel one day."

 

Suga scoffed lightly. "You're a devil and you know it."

 

"Hey, hey. The devil used to be an angel, right? So, really..."

 

"Oh my _god_ , your logic." Suga laughed and pushed himself away from the table, grabbing his plate. "You sound like Bokuto-san."

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa narrowed his eyes. "Who's that? Are you secretly calling me dumb?"

 

Suga snickered quietly. "No. Bokuto-san is far from dumb. A little flighty, a little easily distracted. But certainly not dumb."

 

"Is he another friend of yours?" Oikawa pressed, wondering who this guy was and how he fit into Suga's little group.

 

"Mm, yeah." Suga began to make a pot of coffee, his voice a bit distracted. "Remember Akaashi-kun? That's his boyfriend."

 

Oh. Oikawa blinked and propped his head up on his hand. "...huh."

 

He wondered what the guy was like. If he was dating that Akaashi guy, he had to be something special. Was he just as pretty as the boy? Or maybe he was the more manly type to counter him and balance things out?

 

Oikawa hummed and took a bite of the curry. It was so good. So, so good.

 

"Oikawa-san?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"The coffee should be ready in a bit." Suga smiled and picked up his plate again, a small little yawn escaping from him. "I'm gonna do a bit of studying in my room and then crash. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

 

"Oh...okay." Suga had made the coffee for him? "Have a good night, Suga-chan."

 

Suga waved and walked off, yawning as he did.

 

Oikawa grinned as he ate.

 

Yeah.  
He was living with an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves hand vaguely at the chapter*  
> Eh  
> Ehhhhhh  
> It's a chapter.
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫The roomies part for the holidays  
> ⚫Anxious Oiks  
> ⚫Hugs


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god thnx for all the "yeah, that's totally college" comments  
> I was taking a stab in the dark in the last chapter.
> 
> As always, major hugs and thanks to all you lovelies taking the time to read this. You bring me such joy

Suga watched as Oikawa fidgeted beside him on the platform, adjusting and readjusting his plaid scarf and tugging on the sleeves of his coat.

 

He didn't know if he was nervous because of the train, the people, or the knowledge that he was headed home.

 

But he was nervous and Suga needed to soothe him somehow.

 

Suga grabbed his wrist lightly when the train pulled into the station and gently yanked him onto it, dragging him to a quiet car and claiming two seats for them.

 

Oikawa seemed to relax when Suga nudged him to sit down, letting him take his suitcase and store it in the space below the seats.

 

"There we go." Suga made sure to say it cheerfully, masking his worry for the brunette. He had just been so _quiet_ all morning. How could he not fret? "Now we just have to make it through a two hour train ride. Easy compared to finals, right?"

 

"Right." Oikawa offered him a weak smile, hands twisting together. "Um, thanks for waking me up this morning, by the way. I totally forgot to set my alarm."

 

"No problem." Suga sat down next to his roommate with a little yawn. "I figured you might oversleep; you've been running on nothing but fumes all month."

 

Oikawa frowned, a gloved hand reaching up to touch his cheek just underneath his right eye. Suga hadn't commented on the concealer; it wasn't his place to ask why he used it. And it didn't matter to him.

 

"This month was awful." The familiar whine in his voice makes Suga hide a smile. "Like, seriously, that much work should be considered illegal. Are they trying to kill us?"

 

Suga let out a laugh. "Yes. College is secretly an experiment where some shady force is trying to work out how much stress is needed for a person to die."

 

Oikawa snorted, tugging off his coat and pulling his legs up in the seat so he could rest his back against the wall. "It's not that big of a stretch of the imagination."

 

"Well, of course the person who believes the theory that aliens have evolved into AI would think so," Suga teased.

 

"Okay, Suga-chan, _look_. It's totally a possibility. Have you seen the data? Look, it's been-"

 

Suga just smiled and watched as Oikawa rattled on, his anxiety forgotten in favor of his passion for extraterrestrial life forms.

 

Sometimes it was really easy to make him forget his troubles. Other times? Not so much. Suga was thankful to be able to gently prod him away from his worries today.

 

Oikawa discussed the little theory in length, as serious as if he were giving a lecture to the board. It made Suga's lips twitch into a smile.

 

Suga hid his smile behind his fingers, one knee pulled up so he could rest his head on it.

 

He liked it when Oikawa got passionate. His eyes glowed with intensity, his voice deepened ever so slightly. His concentration reminded him of when they had faced off on the court against each other. The confidence that radiated from him was near palpable.

 

It must be nice, Suga thought, to care about something so much.

 

When Oikawa ran out of steam, Suga poked him and drew his attention to the other passengers. They fell into a game of observation, whispering to each other as they tried to guess everyone's life story.

 

"Okay, so the one with the leopard print scarf? She's definitely a nude model. Grew up in Miyagi and is returning home to her lover after spending a few months abroad to find herself."

 

"That old guy with the fedora is totally a retired musician. I bet he played the piano and spent his younger years making panties drop."

 

"The guy with the mohawk? Totally Yakuza. But he has, like, a hidden sweet side. I bet he loves puppies and sweets."

 

It was a fun game that ate up the time until Suga would have to part with Oikawa. They laughed quietly together, ignoring the looks sent their way by the curious passengers.

 

Suga found himself giggling helplessly at Oikawa's description of the oblivious man wearing a bright green hoodie, the sleeve of his coat pressed against his lips as he desperately tried to soften the noise.

 

"So on top of being an alien trying to infiltrate us silly humans, he _definitely_ is not the best cook. That's why they sent him from the ship. His splorch was making everyone queasy and they didn't want to hurt his feelings."

 

Suga laughed harder, pressing the sleeve against his lips even more desperately.

 

Oikawa watched him with a small smile, amusement in the curl of his lips. "Suga-chan, why do you do that?"

 

Suga bit the inside of his cheek and tried to slow the laughter, grinning as he pulled his hand away from his face. "Do *giggle* what?"

 

"That thing when you laugh." Oikawa brought the sleeve of his coat to his lips to demonstrate, the action not quite hiding his little smile.

 

"Oh." Suga blinked, brows knitting together in confusion. "I...didn't realize I do that."

 

"You do." Oikawa was smiling still though, the expression more friendly than teasing. "I just noticed it the other day. Unless something really surprises you, you always bring your sleeve or your hand up to muffle your laugh."

 

"...huh." Suga cocked his head to the side. "I never knew."

 

"And now you do." Oikawa paused for a moment, something almost like hesitation in his eyes as he watched Suga. Oikawa bit his lip before glancing out the window, a hand reaching up to brush some fringe from his eyes. "It's not a bad thing, you know. Kind of cute."

 

Oh.

 

Oikawa jerked his head over at another passenger before he could react. "He's a Zumba instructor."

 

Suga laughed and let Oikawa drag them back into their game.

 

If he was a little pleased by the sudden compliment, it was just because it was an _honest_ one free from the flippant nature they usually carried.

 

Cute?

 

Suga hummed to himself as he watched Oikawa laugh, his cheeks turning a light pink and the corners of his eyes crinkling in merriment.

 

Cute.

* * *

 

Cold swept through his body as the train slowly began to pull toward the station.

 

Oikawa bit his lip, eyes darting over to Suga. The man was on his phone, smiling down as his fingers flew across the screen.

 

Oikawa knitted his fingers together, grasping them tight and trying to ignore the way his tongue was slowly growing numb and how his throat felt tighter and tighter with each passing second.

 

Two weeks.  
It was just two weeks.

 

He had lived eighteen years with them. He could survive two weeks.

 

The intercom went off, a fuzzy voice announcing that they had arrived at the station.

 

Suga bent over to yank his suitcase from underneath the seats, flashing a smile at Oikawa when he stood up.

 

Oikawa felt panic shoot through him suddenly.

 

Two weeks.  
No Iwaizumi, no Makki, no Mattsun.  
No Suga.

 

He didn't want him to get off the train. He didn't want him to leave.

 

Oikawa bit his cheek and felt copper drip into his mouth. Fuck.

 

"Oikawa-san."

 

He blinked up at Suga, willing words to tumble out. Something confident with a hint of sass, something carefree and accented by a wide smile.

 

But nothing came.

 

Suga bit his lip, hesitation in his eyes. The train was slowing to a stop and the other passengers began to shuffle around them. The intercom crackled to life again and determination replaced hesitation.

 

Oikawa let out an uncharacteristic little squeak as Suga yanked him to his feet. Two arms snaked around him and pulled him close.

 

Suga's hug was fierce and warm and it melted the ice building in his veins.

 

"I know it's sappy and you can tease me about it all you want later on...but I'm going to miss you." Suga's voice was so quiet but somehow so strong. Oikawa felt something like tears prick in his eyes. "When we get back home I demand a movie marathon and your stir fry and you're going to tell me all about your holiday, got it?"

 

"Geez, Suga-chan. Way to get all emotional on me."

 

The words were mumbled, though, and he could hear the little cracks in his voice. Fuck Suga for being so intuitive and nice and caring.

 

Oikawa felt himself smiling and hugged the man back, squeezing him briefly before letting him go.

 

Suga's hands fell on his shoulders and he eyed him in a way that reminded him of his grandmother. "You better remember to eat. And don't stay up until the wee hours of the morning every night. This is a time for _rest_."

 

"Yes, _mom_."

 

Suga cracked a smile and pulled him in for another hug. "Text me when you get bored. Or if you need to talk. Or...Well, just text me. I mean it. If you don't I'm going to harass you with photos of all the food I'm going to make that you won't get to eat."

 

"Not fair, Suga-chan." But the whine is weak, buried underneath some sort of happiness lodged in his throat formed from the demand. "You're going to regret this. I'm going to bug you to death."

 

"Good." And then Suga stepped back again, taking a breath and grabbing his suitcase. "Have a good holiday, Oikawa-san."

 

"You too."

 

And then Suga was gone, taking away the warmth as he stepped onto the platform.

 

Oikawa sank back onto the seat, a shaky little breath leaving him.

 

Twenty minutes until his stop.  
Twenty minutes until his dad and his mom and his sister.  
Twenty minutes.

 

Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pocket, fingers trembling ever so slightly.

 

**To Suga-chan:** _You better make me milk bread when we get back_

* * *

 

"Uncle!" Suga barreled into the ebony haired man standing on the platform, squeezing him so tight that he wheezed. "What are you doing here? I thought Nana was going to pick me up!"

 

His uncle laughed and ruffled his hair, stepping away and grinning down at him. "We wanted to surprise you. She's home making dinner for you."

 

"Her famous super spicy mapo tofu?"

 

"Of course. She only makes it when her little sparrow comes home," his uncle teased.

 

Suga huffed at the nickname, shoving the man but smiling all the while. "I thought you were coming over tomorrow."

 

"Again, a surprise." His uncle grinned and began to walk away, Suga trailing after him.

 

"But what about the shop? Is it really okay if you close it?" Suga frowned, worry nagging at him. "You really didn't have to come visit today just for me."

 

"Relax, Koushi." His uncle reached back and flicked at his cheek with a practiced motion. "I planned this weeks ago. I'll be heading back the day after tomorrow. Besides, I deserve a few days off. The cafe has been crazy lately."

 

"All the more reason you should have stayed home," Suga pressed. "It's always busy this time of year."

 

"Oi, did you want to see your loving uncle or not?" The man dragged him forward, wrapping a burly arm his neck as he gave him a noogie. "Stop being a lil worrywart."

 

Suga huffed and pushed himself away, hands flying to his head to try to soothe mess. "Fine. Thank you for picking me up. I missed you."

 

"Missed you too, kiddo." His uncle hit the unlock button on his key fob, causing the truck to beep quietly. "You've barely called home, you little brat."

 

Suga frowned and slid into the vehicle, waiting for his uncle to climb in as well before trying to defend himself. "I was really busy with my exams. This past month has been _hell_."

 

"Looks like it. Nana is going to be pissed when she sees you've lost weight." There was a little click of a lighter before the man started the truck up. "But that doesn't get you off the hook for the months before."

 

Suga felt himself flush, fingers twisting at the hem of his coat. "Oh, um. Sorry. Ever since my new roommate moved in...well, I guess I've been a little distracted since then?"

 

"New roommate, huh?" His uncle pulled onto the highway, rolling the window down so he could puff little clouds of smoke out. "I think I remember you mentioning that. What's he like?"

 

Suga felt a smile curl onto his face and glanced out the window. "Nice. I like him."

 

"Nice, huh?" He could feel the look cast over his way and ignored it pointedly. "Nice isn't much to go on. You know Nana is going to make you tell her everything about him."

 

Suga nodded, watching the buildings pass by in a blur. "I know. He is nice, though. I never thought he was before but...I don't know. Once he moved in I got to know him."

 

"Oh, so is he like the last one? You knew him before?"

 

"Mm, yeah." Suga pressed his nose to the window, familiar sights starting to bleed into the scenery. "You remember the Aoba Johsai match we had in my senior year? During the spring high playoffs?"

 

"The one where you pulled that sweet ass synchronized attack?"

 

Suga felt his lips twitch into a smile. "Yeah, that one. Remember the setter for the other team? He's my roommate."

 

His uncle whistled, the sound low. "Shit, the guy with the monster serves? How did that happen?"

 

Suga shrugged and directed his gaze back to the road ahead. "Luck. Management assigns roommates."

 

"Huh." He caught his uncle puffing on the cigarette out of the corner of his eye, a thoughtful look on his face. "His name was Oikawa, right?"

 

"Yep. Tooru Oikawa."

 

"I think his mom comes into the cafe sometimes." Suga watched as his uncle's face screwed up, some vague sort of disgust passing over his face. "They have the same swoopy hair."

 

Suga hummed, eyeing the man. He wouldn't push it...but now his curiosity was peaked. There weren't many people his uncle didn't get along with.

 

"Almost home." A grin broke across the man's face, hand slapping against the steering wheel. "Man I can't wait for Nana's food."

 

Suga smiled, pushing his curiosity to the side. "Yeah, me either."

* * *

 

Oikawa was shaking by the time the train pulled up to his station.

 

He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 

He bit his cheek again as he grabbed his suitcase, more copper dripping from the little wound. No one seemed to notice as he paused in front of the open doors, simply jostling past him.

 

Fuck.

 

He took a deep breath and stepped onto the platform, back straight and tense as he scanned the crowd.

 

"Tooru!"

 

Oikawa jumped at the voice, jumped at the skinny arms wrapped around his waist.

 

He blinked down, a relieved smile cracking across his face at the white hair and sparkling eyes looking up at him.

 

" _Grandmother?_ "

 

The little old lady squeezed him again, her familiar laugh ringing through the air.

 

"Oh my god, grandmother!" He hugged her back, careful to not hug her too tightly. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to be in Bali!"

 

"I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I just wanted to see my _precious_ grandson before going."

 

Oikawa grinned as she tugged at his shirt, leaning his head down in obedience so she could press a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Come on, come on. Your father's waiting."

 

Oh.

 

He felt his grin slip. He let the woman drag him through the station and toward the parking lot, his heart slowly thudding faster and faster as they approached the black BMW.

 

It was a new one, he noted.

 

His father didn't even glance at him when he slid into the backseat of the car.

 

"Hello, son."

 

"Dad. Nice to see you."

 

He nodded, the motion barely noticeable.

 

The tension was so thick he felt as if he was going to choke on it.

 

Fuck.  
He wanted to be back home in his sweatpants and hoodie, laughing with Suga as they watched some terrible horror movie.

 

"So, Tooru, how was your ride?" His grandmother turned in the passenger seat, smiling back at him. "You weren't too bored, were you?"

 

"Oh, no. It was nice enough." Oikawa offered her a smile, conscious of how hard his nails were digging into his forearm. "I rode most of the way with my roommate so I had some company."

 

"Ohhhh, that's right!" Her face lit up and Oikawa forcefully made himself focus on her instead of letting his gaze drift over to his father. "You haven't talked about him much, sweetie. Is he nice?"

 

"Yes, grandmother." His lips twitched into another smile. "Suga-chan is really nice."

 

"What does he study?" she asked, pressing at him for information. "Is he taking astrophysics like you?"

 

His smile actually grew a tiny bit and he shook his head. "No, grandmother. He's going for history right now. But I think he might switch to physical education."

 

"Hmm?" One of her brows quirked, curiosity making her eyes sparkle. "That's kind of a jump though, right? They're not similar subjects."

 

"Well...he wants to be a teacher. And he wanted to teach history. But now he's not so sure about it. So...he's thinking about switching to physical education. He used to play volleyball in school." Oikawa smiled, remembering his conversation with Suga. "He's really skilled at leading others. I think he would be happy if he switched majors."

 

"Volleyball?"

 

Oikawa flicked his gaze over to his father, swallowing as their eyes met in the rear view mirror. "Yes, sir."

 

"What team?"

 

"...Karasuno."

 

"The team that you lost to in your senior year."

 

And there it was. His father's eyes went back to the road, dismissing his son with a disappointed curl of his lips.

 

Oikawa swallowed.

 

That was right.

 

He had lost to Karasuno. He had lost to Suga.

 

He didn't need to be reminded of that.

 

His grandmother continued to chatter, filling the silence with little stories and questions. Oikawa answered her the best he could, trying to focus on her familiar voice instead of the ringing in his ears and the cold creeping through him.

 

_The thud of volleyballs and the sound of Iwaizumi punching the locker of the changing room and the smell of salonpas and the feel of his fingers biting into his palms hard enough to draw blood and his father's eyes so cold and disgusted and-_

 

His phone buzzed in his hand, jolting him from the panic setting in.

 

Suga.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _I was planning on making you milk bread anyway_  
 _Let me know if you like anything else_  
 _Nana is going to teach me more recipes_

 

Fucking Suga.

 

Oikawa brought his hand up to his mouth, hiding his grin and his panic.

 

He was lucky to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're chugging into some feelsy chapters ≖‿≖
> 
> Hope you guys like angst (with a side of comfort).
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Family  
> ⚫A visit  
> ⚫Let's do something


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. I've gotten distracted by Terushima feelings all of a sudden????  
> I spent last night frantically typing out a college au fic starring him as the lead.
> 
> I have no idea where it came from -3-
> 
> But nevertheless! On with my trash bb story <3 Another big thank you to everyone for reading and commenting and being so nice and lovely and enthusiastic. Y'all warm my soul.

The winter holiday sped by so fast that it made Suga dizzy.

 

Everything was a blur of food and laughter and pipe smoke and drinks.

 

Suga caught up with his uncle at the dinner table, listening to his booming voice. He told him about his customers, the new menu he was putting together, the new employees he hired.

 

"Oh my god, Suga, they're so bad. I've never seen so many burnt scones in my entire life. But I just _can't_ fire them when they're trying so hard."

 

Suga baked with his Nana. They made gingerbread pancakes for breakfast and roasts for dinner. She taught him how to make golden rum cake, how to use a torch when making creme brulee. She showed him her new peppermint brittle recipe. She made him mulled wine after dinner and would flip through her recipe book with him, telling him stories of the first time she had tried to make the meals.

 

"Your grandfather, the poor thing, turned out to be allergic to the brand of curry powder I used. Something about the factory where it was produced mixing with nuts. Scared the daylights out of me. I nearly hauled myself to India to raise hell."

 

Suga helped his grandfather lacquer the tables he had finished carving. It was smelly, hard work and when they would finish they would sit outside and watch birds flutter to and from the various bird feeders. His grandfather would smoke from his pipe and quietly point out the different breeds, murmuring their names.

 

"Ahh, look at that white cheeked starling."

 

And through it all he kept up with Oikawa. He made a point to pester him with photos of everything that reminded him of his roommate; the proud little blue bird strutting in the snow, the milk bread he made with his Nana, the Star Wars display he saw in one of the toy shops, the ufo graffiti on the bridge near the school.

 

He reminded to him eat (which earned him sass). He told him about how he ran into Hinata and how the little spitfire demanded he worm serving secrets from Oikawa. He teased him when he sent a photo of himself at a dinner party, bored and in a suit that made him look older, more mature.

 

His Nana pestered him about who he was talking with and he told her about Oikawa, told her about how they were roommates and past rivals and now friends. She was delighted when he showed her a photo of him, crowing over what a _fine_ young man he was.

 

It was fun. It was warm. It was nice.

 

He hadn't realized how much he had missed his little family until he came home.

 

The two weeks went by much too fast.

* * *

 

"Koushi?"

 

"Yes, Nana?"

 

"Are you going to visit her today?"

 

Suga paused for a moment, hand frozen in midair as he reached for a plate.

 

"Yeah."

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. His uncle was gone days before, a promise given to pick Suga up and take him to the station when needed. His grandfather was on the porch, sipping at a cup of coffee and watching the birds flit by. His grandmother was lost in her own thoughts, memories clouding her dark green eyes.

 

And Suga was too busy thinking of all that he would say.

 

He left the house around noon, dressed in his favorite sweater and a wool coat that he had never quite grown into.

 

The walk was quiet, little breezes of wind kicking up the powdery snow from the tree branches up above.

 

He passed by the bakers and the library and the tiny little cafe that he used to go to after school to study.

 

He was sad to see that the antique store was closed. The owner was nice and sweet and used to make him tea and tell him stories. But she had gotten ill and passed on sometime earlier that year. Her son must have thought running the store would be too much of a burden.

 

A pity.

 

He stopped by the florists and bought a small bouquet of poppies. Ten, to be exact. One more than the year before.

 

The quiet followed him until he reached her.

 

Suga took a deep breath before fixing a smile on his face, crouching down and placing the poppies against her grave.

 

"Hey, mom. It's been a while. I'm sorry."

 

Suga brushed the snow away and pulled a blanket from his bag, bundling it up so he could sit down comfortably.

 

"School has been insanely busy," he told her. "We just finished our exams for the semesters. They were so bad this year. I almost wanted to drop out."

 

Somewhere nearby a bird chirped, the sound carried on a breeze.

 

"I think I'm going to change majors. My roommate said I should switch to physical education. He thinks I would be a good coach." He felt his lips twitch into a smile. "Do you remember me telling you about Oikawa, mom? He's my roommate now."

 

He laughed quietly, wool pressing to his lips. "God, I used to be so jealous of him. I remember when we lost to Aoba Johsai during the Inter High prelims. I came here and cried to you, didn't I? I was so _pissed_ because he was so strong. And he's still so strong, mom. He's still so _elegant_ on the court. He sets so beautifully; it really isn't fair."

 

Suga took a breath and smiled. "We're friends now. I thought we wouldn't be. I thought he hated me. When he first moved in he kept calling me 'Mr. Refreshing.' What kind of nickname is that, you know?"

 

His smile grew. "But...he's so different than I thought he would be. He's so smart, mom. He's taking astrophysics. And he studies all the time and he always gets good grades. And he's so _passionate_. Whenever I ask him about his essays or what he's studying, he lights up like a Christmas tree. He'll talk for hours about quasars and dwarf stars and galactic clusters. He loves space _so much_."

 

Suga swallowed, some sort of lump in his throat forming. "I don't think a lot of people ask him about it. I don't think he's used to talking about the things he likes. And that's really sad, you know? Because he's so _smart_ and he knows so _much_ and he's so damn _passionate_."

 

Suga paused for a moment, taking a breath and hugging his stomach.

 

"I'm really happy I got to know that part of him. The nerdy little side. I think when people see him they just see his serves. I think they just see volleyball." Suga hooked a strand of hair behind his ear, frowning. "He always seemed to be so popular. But...I think people like the idea of him more than they like him. I don't think people take the time to get to know him."

 

A little gust of wind raked through the cemetery, making him shiver.

 

"He does have this one friend, Iwaizumi. He calls him Iwa-chan." Suga found himself smiling again. "I've been calling him Iwa-san lately. Not to his face, of course. But...Oikawa-san is right. Iwaizumi _is_ a mouthful."

 

"He's really nice too. He seems kind of grumpy and mean at first. But he really cares about Oikawa. They're best friends. They've been with each other since they were kids." Suga pulled his knees a bit closer to his chest, resting his chin on them. "I want to get to know Oikawa more. Now that we're friends I want to know more about him. I had this thought a while back that we might be friends if we had gone to the same high school...But then again, I wouldn't have been friends with Daichi."

 

"Daichi is doing good, too," he told told her. "He's studying so hard. I kind of wish he would take less hours at work. I'm afraid he'll overwork himself. When I get back to Tokyo I'm going to make him take a day off to rest."

 

He stayed quiet for a moment, watching a light breeze make the poppy petals dance.

 

"I still love him. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him. But." Suga smiled. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I love him like a best friend. I love him like when we were kids and I beat up that jerk that stole his bike. Like a best friend, like a brother."

 

"Kuroo loves him too. He pretends it's just about his body. But I _know_ he loves him." Suga's lips twitched, his smile turning wry. "But I think he's going to get over that soon. He's got two boyfriends now, mom. _Two_. Can you believe that? Remember Akaashi-kun and Bokuto-san? The ones I told you remind me of owls? He's dating them."

 

"I hope he's happy with them," he told her. "I really do. I haven't had time to be sad about it. But...I don't know. I kind of thought maybe I should try to find someone now. But...I'm somehow not as lonely as I used to be. I don't know. I don't think I need someone. And wouldn't be stupid to try to date if I'm not interested in anyone? I did go on a date with this one guy but... _ugh_. He was annoying."

 

Suga bit his lip and hugged his knees a bit tighter. "I don't know if I'll ever find someone. I haven't been interested in anyone since Daichi. There was Kuroo, yeah. But that's not the same. There wasn't that little romantic spark, you know?"

 

"I've never really thought about seriously dating someone," he mused. "I don't even know what I would look for in a partner. I've gone on dates but nothing has really made me want to stay for long."

 

"Oikawa is single too." Suga let out a little laugh. "You wouldn't think he would be. He looks like a model, mom. The girls go crazy over him. But...I think it's kind of the whole everyone like the idea of him thing. I kind of think he doesn't mind being single. He stays home all the time with me. We watch movies and cook and help each other study. He _loves_ Nana's milk bread. Well, _I_ make it but it's Nana's recipe.

 

"Nana misses you. She's as cheery as ever, but I can tell." Suga bit his lip, eyes watering. "I miss you too. I'm trying my best, mom. I want you to be proud of me. I hope you're alright with how I've turned out. I know I'm not the most impressive person. I know I'm the smartest or strongest or most talented person. But...I try to live in a way that I think would make you proud."

 

Wind whipped around him, making him shiver.

 

"I know. You wouldn't want me to be all sappy and sad. It's not often that I get to visit." Suga smiled, swiping a hand at his eyes. "Let me tell you about the date Daichi went on recently. You're going to love hearing about how he ended up with ice cream on his head."

 

Suga talked. He talked and talked and talked until his throat was dry and the sun began to sink beneath the trees.

 

He told her about his classes, how he had been poking around into what he would have to do to switch majors. He told her about how Oikawa had poured salt in his coffee one sleepy morning and woke the neighbors up with his shrieking. He told her about Daichi's date and how Kuroo was possibly going to get a part time job dj'ing. He told her about how he had found a kitten the other day and was upset that they couldn't have pets in the flat. He told her about how he had thought of applying for a job at the tea shop and about how he had seen a double rainbow the other day.

 

He told her about everything, pouring out every little memory and talking until he was tired and there was nothing more to say.

 

He leaves as the sun sets, cheeks a bit stiff with tears and a smile on the face as he whispers an "I love you, mom."

* * *

 

The holidays dripped by for Oikawa.

 

It was slow and cold and by the end of it his cheek was raw from biting into it.

 

Mornings were silent, the conversation at breakfast limited to grunts from his father and quiet little hisses from his mother as she nursed hangovers. Nights were loud, the arguments floating down the hallway from his parent's room and into his.

 

"You're fucking her, aren't you? Fucking her just like you fucked that little French whore."

 

His mother forced him to lunches with her social circle, throwing him pointed glares when he reached for something sweet or laden with calories.

 

"You have to watch your weight, Tooru. An athlete can't get fat, you know. You better keep that muscle or no girl is going to want to marry you. You have to keep your looks, sweetie."

 

The one thing that kept him from losing his temper were the messages from Suga.

 

Oikawa lied whenever his sister would ask who he was texting so much. She had caught him already, peeking over his shoulder and smirking.

 

"Oh? Does daddy know about this? It's not another _Yahaba situation_ is it?"

 

"He's my roommate."

 

"Looks awfully _cozy_ for just roommates."

 

"Like how cozy you were with Amari-san in that club last month? _Really_ , sis, if you're going to trawl for dick then you shouldn't do it around my university."

 

That got her to shut up...but he was still careful that she didn't catch him talking with Suga. He didn't want a repeat of the _incident_.

 

His sister was the least of his worries. He thought his father might be the hardest to deal with this time around. But daddy dearest was a bit too occupied with work to spend time lecturing his useless son.

 

Which was a fucking blessing.

 

So that left his mother. And he could talk her into drinking until she wasn't able to bother him.

 

The dinner parties were the biggest problem. There was no escape from them. His father's eyes kept him from taking the drinks offered and the finely tailored suits his mother forced onto him made him itchy.

 

He felt bad for the ladies she shoved him in front of, if only because their time was being wasted as well. Their twittering hurt his head and it was hard not to snap at them when they touched his arm.

 

Suga teased him whenever he whined to him about being bored at the parties.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _You look good in a monkey suit_  
 _But I bet you're wearing your ufo socks with them_

 

And he had been at that time; reading that made him choke on a piece of steak. His mother had bit his head off on the way home, snapping at him for being embarrassing in front of the head of some modeling agency.

 

At another, Suga had sent him a photo of him and his grandmother. He had smiled at the flour smeared on his cheek and the peace sign she had thrown up. She was adorable. (And Suga kind of was too with that little half-apron on and his arm thrown around her shoulder)

 

That smile was mistaken as "being an impertinent little shit" because it had gone off during a speech his father was giving. That had earned him a lecture on respect and a smack.

 

He was supposed to be at another dinner party tonight. But, for once, he managed to weasel his way out with an excuse of being sick. (To be fair he had felt bad that morning; a little makeup to make him look a bit worse for wear wasn't the worst thing he could do)

 

They had left and Oikawa helped himself to his mother's liquor cabinet, making himself a sex on the beach and curling up on the couch to watch Starship Troopers.

 

He wanted to be on a beach.

 

Makki and Mattsun had finally messaged him. Their email gave way too many details about how they had got caught making out and ended up with another partner for the night. But the photos of the beach had been breathtaking. Of course it was too cold to swim. But...it looked nice.

 

He wondered how Iwaizumi was up in the mountains. It had been a long time since he had visited his grandparents; he hoped he was enjoying it.

 

He missed his grandmother. It had been nice to get to spend some time with her- usually she was too busy traveling with his grandfather to spend time with him.

 

Oikawa bit his lip and scrolled to the photo that Suga had sent. His grandmother looked really nice. He wondered if he had got his hair from her side of the family. Of course it was hard to tell if the grey in her hair was from age or if it was natural. But he had a feeling that it did come from her.

 

He wondered of his family. All he had heard about was an uncle and grandparents.

 

Did he...did he have a mom? A dad?

 

He wanted to know. Was it okay to ask? Or would that be rude? He felt a bit of guilt as he mulled it over. He had just _assumed_ that Suga had a normal family. He had even been bitter and jealous imagining it.

 

His phone went off, startling him from his thoughts.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _I think I might go stir-crazy_

 

Oikawa raised a brow. Suga going stir-crazy? That seemed a bit out of the ordinary.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _I need to get out of the house_

 

...huh.

 

Oikawa glanced around his house, eyes raking over the trophies on the mantle, the pristine white carpet, the leather couch, and the smattering of those little enameled eggs that his mother loved so very much.

 

He felt an urge to bolt from the room all of a sudden.

 

**To Suga-chan:** _Me too_  
 _I'm bored_ ヽ(　￣д￣)ノ

 

More antsy than bored but...whatever. Suga didn't need to know.

 

He sipped on his drink, staring at his phone. He wanted to do something now.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _I thought you were at another one of those loooovely dinner parties?_

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, snorting as he replied.

 

**To Suga-chan:** _Skipped it. Told them I was sick_ (･ω <)☆

 

**From Suga-chan:** _Tsk, tsk. What a naughty son_

 

Oikawa snickered and went to reply, but his phone went off again.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _So...you're home alone and bored, right?_

 

**To Suga-chan:** _This sounds like the beginning of a porno, Suga-chan_ ;3

 

**From Suga-chan:** _Sorry to disappoint, but I have something more tame to propose_  
 _So_  
 _My uncle has a cafe in your area_

 

Oh?  
Ohhhh?

 

Oikawa carefully set his drink down on the coffee table, eyeing the message all the while.

 

Suga...Suga wanted to meet up? For coffee? Right now?

 

He blinked slowly, processing the thought.

 

He wanted to go. He wanted to get out of the house and he wanted to see Suga and he wanted to be somewhere warm and nice and cozy and filled with colors other than white and black and grey.

 

But.

 

Something about it just...

 

Oikawa blinked and touched his chest, right over where his heart fluttered.

 

It was simply because he was excited to get out of the house, he told himself. That was all.

 

**To Suga-chan:** _No, that sounds perfect_  
 _Since you'll be coming all the way out here I'll cover the drinks on our date_ ＼(≧▽≦)／

 

**From Suga-chan:** _I'm having second thoughts already_

 

**To Suga-chan:** _Don't be like that_ (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 

Oikawa stretched out on the couch, a little smile on his face. It seemed like it had been ages since he had seen his roommate. He had never thought that Suga would be the one to suggest they meet up.

 

The thought was...nice.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _I can be at the cafe in thirty-ish minutes_  
 _I know it's kind of late_

 

**To Suga-chan:** _We spent the last month staying up until four in the morning_  
 _Half past eight is hardly late, Suga-chan_  
 _Which cafe is it?_

 

**From Suga-chan:** _Poppies_   
_It's on 4th street_

 

**To Suga-chan:** _Got it. See you soon_ ＼(＾▽＾)／

 

Poppies. Had he been there before? He didn't _think_ so. But...it sounded familiar for some reason? Had Suga talked about it before? He couldn't remember it being mentioned.

 

Ah, well. It didn't matter. He had about twenty or so minutes to make himself presentable before he had to leave.

 

Leave.  
To go get coffee.  
With Suga.

 

Oikawa's lips twitched into a smile as he hauled himself off the couch and hurried up to his room.

 

It would be nice to see his roommate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> ⚫Coffee  
> ⚫Family matters  
> ⚫Soft n smol roomies


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> y'all thought the last chapter was going to be Oiks angst, didn't ya?  
> Don't worry.  
> We got some Oiks feels in this one

He couldn't believe Oikawa had agreed to it.

 

It had been impulsive and it was getting to be a little late and it was probably weird that he had asked and he _really_ thought the man would say no. But...

 

But he was on the bus now, wrapped up in his favorite scarf and the little weight on his chest lifting ever so slowly as he got closer and closer to his destination.

 

He was always like this after his visits with his mother. He got so _restless_ , so wound up. Usually he would go hang out with Daichi after...but he wasn't there.

 

And his first thought was of Oikawa when he remembered his best friend was in Nara with his family.

 

And when Oikawa had told him he was home...well...

 

Suga just smiled, glancing down at his phone. It had felt like ages since he had seen his roommate. They texted, yeah. They actually ended up texting a lot. And that was nice because they hadn't really done that before so it almost felt like _progress_ in the whole friendship thing. But as nice as that was it wasn't quite the same as hanging out with him in the flesh.

 

He wondered if his uncle would like him. He wondered if he should have warned Oikawa that they would probably meet. Of course, he had told him it was his uncle's cafe. So that _should_ have been implied, but...whatever.

 

Suga glanced out the window. He was getting close.

 

He thought of letting his uncle know that they would be popping in. He dismissed the thought, though. They would be there soon enough. And it could be a surprise for the man.

 

The bus pulled up to the stop and Suga hurried off, relishing the night air.

 

Tokyo was nice. Tokyo was big and fun and there were all sorts of things to do when you had the time (and the money) to do them.

 

But.  
The air wasn't as nice.

 

It was probably a stupid thing to miss, he mused as he headed toward the cafe. But the fresh night air was something he loved. He never really appreciated it before moving out to Tokyo for university.

 

Suga cracked a smile. Kuroo would call him a country boy if he ever said that out loud.

 

He bit back a laugh as he recalled the infamous Skytree conversation from when they had first met up. Who would have guessed that they would go from Kuroo making fun of him to what they were now?

 

Whatever it is they were.

 

Kuroo was still talking to him like normal- flirting and teasing and being intimate. It kind of felt like they were still wrapped up in each other. The only real difference was that instead of Kuroo sending him topless selfies, he was sending pictures he snuck of Akaashi.

 

Suga _knew_ he was teasing. He knew it, he really did. But he also knew that there was another edge to it, a "look what you're missing out on" edge.

 

It was silly and he chose to brush it off for the most. If he just happened to save one or two of the photos, that was just for future blackmailing purposes.

 

Definitely. One hundred percent.

 

Suga's phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked it with a smile.

 

**From Alien Boy:** _I'm here_ (^з^)-☆

 

**To Alien Boy:** _I'll be there in 3_  
_Get us a seat?_

 

**From Alien Boy:** _Roger_ ^~^7

 

His lips quirked into a smile. He seemed to be in a good mood. That was a bit of relief.

 

Oikawa never _quite_ said something was wrong when they messaged each other. He put on a mostly cheery front, sprinkling in his usual whining in every now and then. But...it seemed a little forced sometimes.

 

And with what Iwaizumi said...

 

Well.  
It's not like Suga could force him to say anything.

 

He sighed and hurried up, shivering a bit as the wind whipped through the street.

 

The glow of the tiny neon sign marking his uncle's cafe made him smile.

 

Poppies. It had originally been his mother's and his uncle's cafe. With her gone it had left only him to run the place. Suga was grateful that he kept up with it, grateful that he had this part of her left. Of course things had changed over the years- it barely looked like how it had when she was still alive. But...it still brought him comfort.

 

He walked into the place with a small smile, glancing around for Oikawa.

 

"Suga-chan, over here!"

 

He spotted the brunette in a booth in the corner and hurried over, giving a little wave and nod to one of the old employees he was friendly with.

 

Oikawa was positively beaming when he sat down, his smile stretched wide and his eyes glowing with something Suga wanted to call joy.

 

Suga felt his own smile stretch. It was good to see his roommate again.

 

"Suga-chan, Suga-chan. Is that man behind the counter your uncle?"

 

He shook his head, smiling. "Ah, no. That's one of the employees, Eto-san."

 

Something almost like a pout seemed to form on Oikawa's face. He slid down in the booth with a little whine. "I want to see your uncle."

 

Suga cocked a brow as he pulled off his scarf. "You're going to meet him. But, um...why?"

 

Oikawa just shrugged. "Curious. I've been wondering what side of your family you get your hair from ever sent you sent that photo of you and your Nana."

 

"Ah." Suga smiled, hand reaching up to finger his locks. "It's from my mother's side of the family. My uncle is my mother's brother. But he inherited his hair from my great-grandfather so his hair is black."

 

Oikawa let out a little humming noise, head tilting to the side. He looked curious now, observant and inquisitive. It reminded him of some of the more bold birds that he had seen on the porch with his grandfather.The ones that weren't afraid to hop close and peck at the seeds they laid out near them. "I see. And do-"

 

"Hiya, welcome to Poppies!"

 

"Eto-san, did you wait until we were distracted to come over and greet us?" Suga turned to the man, amused. "That's a weak attempt at trying to scare me."

 

"Nice to see you again too, Suga." The man grinned and winked down at him, pointing his pen toward Oikawa. "And who is this? A _friend_?"

 

"Yeah." Suga smiled. "This is my roommate Oikawa. Oikawa, this Eto-san. He's been working here since the dawn of time."

 

"Since before then even. I couldn't leave this place if I tried." Eto crossed his arms, smiling softly. "Not that I would ever want to."

 

Oikawa flashed one of his more charming smiles at the man, all toothy and charming and engaging. "It's nice to meet you, Eto-san."

 

Suga didn't miss the impressed raise of Eto's brow. Or the way his foot nudged his underneath the table. "And nice to meet you too. Do you two know what you want?"

 

"I'll have a lavender honey latte," Oikawa said confidently. "And an order of milk bread."

 

Suga hid a smile at the predictable order. "And I'll take a café miel. Um, do you have any of the monkey bread left?"

 

"Yep." Eto scribbled their order down with a smile. "Want me to grab your uncle?"

 

Suga nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't know we're visiting so it's a surprise."

 

"Oooh, how _lovely_. I'll be right back then."

 

Oikawa has _the_ most amused expression on his face when Suga glances over to him. He grins when Suga raises a questioning brow, propping his head up on his hand.

 

"It's interesting seeing you interact with other people," the brunette explained. "I've only really seen you talk to, like, the pizza delivery guy and Iwa-chan and-" He wrinkles his nose slightly, annoyance clear on his face. "-Kuroo-san. Oh, and that Akaashi-san."

 

"You've seen me talk to more people than that," Suga pointed out. "Daichi and Hinata and Tobio and everyone else."

 

"But that was in _high school_ ," Oikawa protested with a wave of his hand. "Before I knew you."

 

Suga hummed and nodded. "Okay. I can understand that. I guess the same can be said about you. I only get to see you interact with Iwaizumi-san. You're surprisingly solitary."

 

"I guess so," Oikawa admitted with a little laugh. "I like my space. And besides, Suga-chan might get jealous if I spend time with other people."

 

He rolled his eyes at the teasing, lips twitching into a smile. "Sure, Oikawa-san. Sure."

 

The familiar whine of "mean, Suga-chan" made his smile grow into a grin. He didn't realize how much he had missed his roommate's antics.

 

"Oh ho, is that my loving nephew?"

 

Suga watched as Oikawa's face lit up with a touch of eagerness, head whipping to the sound of the voice. He really _was_ curious about his family, he mused.

 

"Uncle, this is Oikawa." He smiled and propped his head up on his hand as he looked at the man. "Oikawa-san, this is my uncle Taro."

 

"You can call me uncle," the ebony haired man offered. "Everyone and their brother does."

 

When Suga glanced over to gauge Oikawa's reaction, he was happy to see the surprised and somewhat pleased grin on his face.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, uncle." The words were breezy and friendly. "Your cafe is lovely. Very cozy."

 

"Thank you." Suga watched as his uncle puffed up in pride at the compliment, arms crossing over his chest. "I like your roommate, Suga. He has a good eye."

 

"Mm, don't trust him too much. Oikawa-san is paying for the drinks. He might just be buttering you up," he said with a sly little smile.

 

" _Mean_! Suga-chan is so mean!" Despite his whine, though, there was that little twinkle in his eyes that always seemed to shine when they teased each other.

 

"Hmm? Suga-chan, huh?" Suga chose to ignore the little smirk thrown his way. "I wouldn't say he's mean. He's a teasing little brat, but hardly mean."

 

"Is he?" Oikawa looked curious now, all pretext of being upset dropping away in exchange for inquisitiveness.

 

"Yep. He takes after his Nana." Suga huffed as his uncle reached over and ruffled his hair. "They're both mischievous little imps that care way too much about everything and everyone."

 

"Oh, so _that's_ who it came from." Oikawa looks amused when he glances over, something like a half-smirk on his face. "Uncle, do you have any embarrassing stories about Suga-chan?"

 

"Oh boy do I _ever_."

 

"Okay, that's enough." Suga narrowed his eyes at his grinning uncle. "Uncle Taro, don't you have any work or something?"

 

"Eh, I guess." The man waved his hand around, grin still in place. "I'm guessing that Suga won't let me tell you about the time he watched ET and ended up crying and refusing to go to bed because he was scared."

 

"I was, like, eight!" he protested immediately, frowning at the memory. "He was ugly and _scary_."

 

Oikawa cackled across from him. "Oh my _god_ , Suga-chan."

 

Suga felt his cheek heat up. "Shut up, Oikawa-san."

 

"Well, my work here is done." His uncle grinned and stretched. "Oikawa, if you ever want to hear more stories, you should swing in when my darling nephew isn't around."

 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, uncle." Oikawa ignored Suga's little glare, a smile on his face as he watched the man walk off. "I think I like your uncle, Suga-chan."

 

"Oh _good_. That's great."

 

(It really is; he's pleased about it. But he plays as if it's a hassle because it's fun to be sarcastic with his roommate.)

 

Oikawa grinned, his fingers falling to tap against the table. "In all seriousness, he does seem really nice and friendly. And I wasn't buttering him up about the cafe. It's really cozy in here. Peaceful. _Relaxing_."

 

Any of the faux annoyance he had been harboring melted away with that, a smile crossing his face. "I...I'm glad, Oikawa-san."

 

Oikawa seemed to catch something in his voice, his head cocking to the side in question.

 

Suga hesitated, a bit unsure if he wanted to have this conversation right now. It had been so long since he had to tell anyone about it...

 

"Righto, here's your order."

 

Suga _did_ jump this time, making Eto smirk. The man mercifully just smiled innocently and returned to the counter, whistling as he did.

 

"Oh, Suga-chan, this looks so _good_."

 

Suga smiled at Oikawa's gushing and sipped on his own drink, ignoring the light burn to his tongue. "The lavender honey latte is one of my favorites."

 

He watched as Oikawa blew on it gently, a happy little smile on his face. It was something he had seen many times before- at breakfast with coffee, at night with cups of hot chocolate or tea.

 

But something about it this time made his heart warm up. Maybe it was because they were sitting in his uncle's cafe. Maybe it was because that was his mother's favorite drink. Maybe it was because it was just Oikawa being Oikawa and he had kind of missed that.

 

But.  
It made him smile.

  
The reason wasn't all that important, he supposed.

 

He watched as Oikawa sipped on it, something like relief snaking through him when the brunette practically moaned over the taste. He _wanted_ Oikawa to like it, he realized. He wanted him to like the latte and like his uncle and like the cafe because it was all important to him. He wanted his friend to appreciate it just as he did.

 

"So good, Suga-chan. Sooooo good." He licked his lips, catching some of the foam with a pleased grin.

 

Suga just smiled and let out a happy hum, sipping on his drink as he watched his roommate.

 

Oikawa tore off a bite of the milk bread, chewing on it thoughtfully.

 

"It's good," he declared. "But not as good as yours."

 

That made Suga flush with pride. He quickly took a drink of his coffee, glancing out of the window and hoping that the color would fade from his cheeks before Oikawa could notice.

 

"That's because I use my Nana's recipe," he told him. Suga watched Oikawa's reflection in the window cock its head, his bottom lip bitten. "Uncle uses Eto-san's."

 

A hum sounds from his roommate and Suga glances over, satisfied with his cheeks returning to their normal coloring.

 

"Hey, Suga-chan?" Oikawa's voice is quiet, hesitant. "Um, can I ask you something?"

 

He took a deep breath and nodded, knowing where this was going.

 

"Um..." Oikawa's voice was quiet, a bit unsure. "Feel free to not answer if you're uncomfortable. But...I've kind of, um, been wondering about...about your parents? You've only really mentioned your uncle and grandparents so..."

 

Oikawa fell back against the booth, biting his lip and fidgeting nervously with the coffee mug, turning it this way and that. Suga eyed his roommate, trying to decide what exactly to say to him. He had wanted to get out of the house because being in it made him restless, made him think of his childhood and his mother.

 

But...  
But this was Oikawa.  
And some part of him wanted to share it with his roommate.

 

"Well." Suga took a deep breath, casting his eyes to the table. It was easier to talk about it when he didn't have to see their reactions. "My mom is dead. She died when I was ten in a car crash. And my dad...well, my dad was long gone before I was born. He wasn't ready to be a father."

 

A quiet "oh" sounded, the word laden with some sort of guilt.

 

"My grandparents raised me," he continued. "My grandparents and my uncle. Daichi's mom and dad looked after me too."

 

He glanced around the cafe, smiling softly at the familiar paintings hanging up on the wall and the vases full of poppies and all the little reminders of his mother.

 

"This cafe was originally both my mother's and my uncle's. They started it when I was three. I have a lot of memories here of my mother. It's an important place to me." He took another breath and glanced up at Oikawa, smiling. "I'm glad you like it."

 

"I..." The brunette blinked and returned the smile, if somewhat awkwardly. "It's lovely."

 

"Even if the milk bread isn't as good as mine?"

 

Oikawa blinked at the teasing, almost seeming to startle. But then he grinned, the expression bright and happy and holding none of the pity that Suga was used to receiving.

 

"Suga-chan, I'm convinced no one makes milk bread as good as you."

 

And if he flushes again it's just because he's grateful his roommate is teasing with him instead of pitying him for something that happened long ago.

 

They continued to talk, slipping away from more heavy conversation and catching up on everything instead. Oikawa told him about the ladies his mom tried to hook him up with, pulling little faces as he did.

 

" _Honestly_ , Suga-chan, they're so transparent. Third graders have more tact. I'm embarrassed for them."

 

Suga told him about his failure at making a carrot cake the other night.

 

"I misread the recipe and put two tablespoons of vanilla in it instead of two teaspoons. It should have been obvious but _ugh_. The cake was so weird."

 

Oikawa told him about how he had seen Kindachi the other day in town, holding hands with Kunimi.

 

"I _knew_ they would get together, Suga-chan. I just didn't know it would take so long."

 

Suga told him about how his grandmother wanted to teach him how to knit.

 

"I mean, it does seem kind of fun? But I don't really have time to learn."

 

"Oh, but Suga-chan you _should_! You can knit me a new scarf! I want a blue one to match my sweater. You know, the one that I wore when we watched Gone with the Wind together?"

 

They talked and talked and talked. And by the time his uncle kicked them out with a "you don't have to go home but you can't stay here," all of the tension was gone from him. He felt light again, happy and free. The restless feeling from before had disappeared completely.

 

Oikawa grinned at him as they stood in front of the cafe, hands in his pockets and glasses glinting under the street light.

 

"I had fun, Suga-chan."

 

"I did too." And it's true. He had a lot of fun. "Thanks for meeting up with me."

 

"Thank _you_ for suggesting it." Oikawa bit his lip, smile still in place as he eyed him. "Um, Suga-chan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you ready to go home? It's late, I know. But..." He let out a little breath of air, rocking back on his heels. "If you have nothing else you want to do..."

 

Suga felt his brow raise. It _was_ late. And they had just spent nearly two hours chatting. He really should go home.

 

But...

 

Suga bit his lip, taking in the little hopeful look in Oikawa's eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

 

And Oikawa's face lit up at that, his grin wide and eyes shining in excitement. "Oh, really? I didn't...You don't- okay, okay. Um, I have an idea? We have to swing by my place first but it'll be nice, I promise."

 

"Will that be okay?" Suga questioned. "Won't your parents be mad if you just drag me into your home?"

 

Oikawa shrugged, waving a hand around as if dismissing the notion. "They're probably not even home yet. They're partying with the Hirotas tonight so they won't drag themselves home until after midnight."

 

Suga hummed, concern nagging at him, but nodded. "Well...okay then. What do you want to do?"

 

"It's a surprise!" Oikawa spun on his heel and began walking, a cheery grin on his face. "Follow me, Suga-chan!"

 

He sighed as he followed after him. He had no idea as to what Oikawa wanted to do or where they would be going. His roommate was so _impulsive_.

 

But, Suga thought with a small smile, that was part of his charm.

* * *

 

Oikawa's house was big.

 

Suga blinked as he stared at it, brows knitting together.

 

He had sort of thought that Oikawa was from a well off family. The little conversations about the dinner parties lately had kind of added substance to the idea.

 

But his house- his huge three story modern house with what looked like a large backyard and a garage and _was that a pool_?- cemented it.

 

He didn't even have time to really soak it all in before Oikawa tugged him into the building impatiently.

 

"Come on, Suga-chan. You can wait down here. I'll be back in just a minute."

 

And then he was gone, zooming up a step of marble stairs and leaving Suga alone in a living room.

 

It was big. Big and filled with expensive furniture that looked like they cost two semesters worth of his tuition. At minimum.

 

Suga nervously stood in the center of the room, glancing around and hoping Oikawa would come down soon.

 

He felt _uncomfortable_ in the room. Uncomfortable surrounded by the luxury. He felt significantly out of place in his old coat and worn wool gloves and his tennis shoes that were beginning to wear out.

 

And it was just so _monochrome_. Everything was black and grey and white and it looked so sterile and pristine. He was terrified of accidentally leaving a smudge or scratch on anything.

 

It was unnerving and it was so far from the pastels and navy blues and muted greens that he was used to from Oikawa.

 

Suga bit his lip.

 

Had it always been like this? Had Oikawa grown up in a place leeched of color?

 

It was just so...

 

Well. It was nothing like Oikawa.

 

"Suga-chan!"

 

He glanced up at the sound of his name, a smile forming when Oikawa popped back into the room.

 

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

 

"Nothing," Oikawa sang. "Come on, we can go now."

 

"Are you not going to tell me where we're going?"

 

"Nope!"

 

Suga sighed but smiled, happily following Oikawa out of the cold house.

* * *

 

Oikawa refused to tell him where they were going. And Suga eventually gave up asking.

 

His roommate led him through the sleeping town with a happy little grin, humming and even whistling at some points.

 

It surprised him when Oikawa suddenly veered off to a side street. But he still followed after him, breathing in the night air with a smile.

 

Eventually they reached an area near some woods. Oikawa just grinned at Suga's raised brow, handing him a small flashlight peppered with shining stickers shaped like stars.

 

"Don't get scared now, Suga-chan."

 

Suga scoffed and followed him into the woods, careful to not trip over any rocks or logs.

 

It got harder to avoid tripping as they walked, though, the flat ground inclining more and more steeply.

 

Oikawa laughed when Suga let out a quiet curse as he stumbled over a tree root and turned around, a smug but not quite mean grin on his face.

 

"Come on, Suga-chan. We're almost there."

 

He accepted the hand offered to him without thinking, wool gloves sliding over leather.

 

It's easier to hike up the hill that way, but Suga is definitely relieved when they reach the top.

 

He took a breath when they stopped and glanced around. Was this it? It was bare and flat and didn't seem to be particularly special.

 

But.  
If Oikawa had dragged him out here it was probably for a reason, right?

 

"Suga-chan, Suga-chan, come here."

 

He glanced over to where the brunette had scampered. Oikawa waved at him with a smile before turning to his duffel bag.

 

He was surprised when Oikawa pulled out a blanket and a thick cover.

 

Suga wandered over to him, looking as he pulled out a flask, the metal flashing in the moonlight.

 

"Spread the blanket on the ground, Suga-chan."

 

He obeyed the request, spreading it on the ground in front of the large rock Oikawa had plopped the duffel bag in front of.

 

The brunette sat himself down on the blanket happily and patted it, indicating that Suga should do the same.

 

The cover was thrown over his shoulders as soon as he sat down and he smiled as Oikawa scooted closer to him, wrapping them up in a nice little burrito blanket.

 

"Drink?" Oikawa offered.

 

Suga took it a bit warily, sniffing at it when he unscrewed the top. "What is it?"

 

"Just some whiskey."

 

Suga took a little swig, wrinkling his nose at the sharp taste and passing it back to Oikawa. The brunette threw it back, gagging and sticking his tongue out with a "yuck." The passed it back and forth for a little bit, the little nips of the alcohol warming him up and slowly becoming more tolerable.

 

It was nice and quiet and he enjoyed sitting there peacefully with Oikawa. But he was curious as to why they were there.

 

"So, Oikawa-san?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What are we doing here exactly?"

 

"Oh, right!" Oikawa blinked and grinned, pointing up at the sky. "Look, Suga-chan."

 

Suga leaned his head back, amused. It was just the night sky, right? Why was he so...

 

_Oh_.

 

He swallowed, feeling his eyes grow wide.

 

It was the night sky. It was the night sky and it was _beautiful_.

 

He could feel himself gaping at the sky above, gaping at the little bright pin pricks in the sky, gaping at the full moon hanging up above.

 

It was just the night sky.

 

But it was so _clear_ and so _vivid_ and when was the last time he had seen the stars like this? The buildings in Tokyo were too tall and there was too much light. And even when he was home it wasn't like this.

 

He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling the weird, sharp sting of tears.

 

It was just so _gorgeous_.

 

"Oikawa-san..."

 

"I knew you would appreciate it." There seemed to be relief in his voice. "This...this place is special to me."

 

Oh.

 

Suga swallowed, recognizing the hesitation in Oikawa's voice. "Oikawa-san, you don't have to..."

 

"I _want_ to." The words come out quiet but firm. "It's nothing dramatic. But...I don't know. You opened up with me so I just want to...I want to know more about you. And I want you to know more about me."

 

He felt Oikawa take a deep breath beside him, felt him press a bit closer to his side.

 

"When I was little I had this nanny." Quiet and another breath. "My parents were very hands off when it came to raising me. I think they were just tired after raising my sister. Or...maybe they just didn't want... _whatever_. They didn't want to do it themselves. So they hired a nanny. She...she was really great. She was kind and funny and I loved her so much. When she was around, my parents weren't quite...well...they weren't quite as bad as they are now. They didn't really do much with me. But they...I don't know. It was just easier when she was around."

 

He took another breath. "It's silly, but I think she was my first love. It was impossible to resist her charm. She was beautiful, Suga. She was so, so _beautiful_. And she was smart and she was kind. She taught me French and helped me with my homework and took me to the park and treated me as if I were her own child. She was giving and selfless and spoiled me so much. She was the one that got me hooked on milk bread, you know. She would bake it for me while I was at school and then we would sit at the kitchen counter and she would listen to me prattle on while I stuffed my face with it."

 

Suga blinked, something heavy dropping into his heart.

 

"In the summer she would put up a tent and spend the night pointing out constellations to me and telling me little stories about the stars. I can remember her making me cups of hot chocolate and laughing when I told her I never wanted her to leave. She promised she would stay as long as she could and pointed at the stars, telling me that even if she had to go one day that we would still be connected by the night sky. That we would always be looking up at the same sky."

 

"She did leave." Oikawa's voice grew more quiet and Suga felt him curl up beside him. "One day she was teaching me how to make crepes and the next she was crying and apologizing to me while my mother screamed at her. She left."

 

Suga felt his eyes sting and gently grabbed at Oikawa's hand, squeezing it lightly.

 

There was a deep breath and Oikawa continued on. "I didn't understand what happened. I was just a kid and I was upset because my nanny was gone and it was so sudden and I thought it was my fault- that I had done something wrong. Mom and dad wouldn't talk to each other and every time my mother heard me mumble something in French she would scream at me and tell me that I was a bad son."

 

Suga had never met Oikawa's mother. But he felt something sharp and angry run through him and he could understand why his uncle had pulled that face when he told him Oikawa's name.

 

"I never got another nanny. Mom decided I was old enough to do without one. My sister was supposed to keep her eye on me. But...well...she was busy with her friends. So it was just me. I...I was so _lonely_." Suga winced at the softness of his voice. "I was lonely and sad but then Hajime moved next door and things...things got better."

 

"I sort of forgot about her," Oikawa admitted guiltily. "Not completely, of course. But I was busy learning how to play volleyball and chasing after Hajime and growing up to stay too hung up on it. It wasn't until I heard my mom and dad fighting about her in high school that it came back to me. And it was like a slap in the face because I was older and it all kind of clicked. I understood what happened."

 

"It was the worst time for me to realize it. It was my first year, when dad started really coming down hard on me. I got so _mad_ when I heard them fighting. It just...it just wasn't _fair_. She had took care of me while they practically ignored my existence. She was...she took care of me and I loved her and then she was gone but they were still there and it was just yelling and fighting and it was awful and-"

 

Oikawa cut himself off, taking another breath. "I took up French again. It was some stupid little way to rebel against them, I guess. They didn't even realize I took the class until my teacher called home one day to sing praises about my _natural_ accent and _perfect_ pronunciation."

 

He laughed weakly, hand squeezing Suga's. "That was a bad night. I think mom broke half the China during that fight."

 

Suga bit his lip, wanting to say something but knowing it was best to let Oikawa finish.

 

"I couldn't stand being home that night. Because first it was just mom yelling at me and then she was drinking and dad came home and then they were yelling at each other and I had to hear mom scream about _that French whore_ and break the China and it...it was too much." He could hear the shudder in Oikawa's voice and his heart broke. "I bolted from home. I was still in my volleyball uniform and I was sweaty and gross but I didn't care because I just needed to get out of there."

 

"I didn't want anyone to find me. So I ran into the woods and it was so stupid looking back on it because it was getting dark and I could have fucked my knee up and... _ugh_. It wasn't one of my brightest moments."

 

"I just kept walking and eventually I found my way up here." Oikawa shifted beside him. "It wasn't like tonight. It was closer to summer and it was warm and there was a crescent moon in the sky instead of a full moon. But it was beautiful and it was quiet and I just..."

 

"It was nice," he said quietly. "I calmed down and spent most of the night up here just thinking over things and enjoying the silence and staring at the stars. This place...I don't know. Something about it is healing to me. It just sort of became my _escape_. Whenever things got too stressful at home and I was too wound up to talk to Hajime or anyone I would run here. There's nothing special about it, really. There's probably spots like this elsewhere. But it just...it's just _my_ place, you know? It's special to me because I can think and I can see the stars and everything is just quiet and calm."

 

Suga felt another squeeze of his hand. "No one knows about this place but me and Hajime. And...well...now you, I guess."

 

"Is...is that okay?" The question came out as a whisper and he swallowed, watching as the lights of a plane blinked across the sky.

 

"Yeah. I like you, Suga-chan. I wanted you to see."

 

He felt a smile split across his face, one little tear run down his cheek.

 

Because it was _nice_.  
Oikawa trusted him enough to show him his escape, his little sanctuary.  
And it was just nice because he liked Oikawa too and he was glad they were friends and it felt so natural sitting there with him and- it was just _nice_.

 

He squeezed Oikawa's hand and took a little breath, his heart fluttering in some weird mix of anger and joy and gratitude and melancholy. "Thank you."

 

"There's no need to _thank_ me, Suga-chan."

 

"You opened up to me." He felt Oikawa lay his head on his shoulder and smiled. "I...I don't know. I never expected this between us. Friendship, trust. It's...it's really nice. It makes me happy."

 

He rubbed his thumb over the back of Oikawa's hand absentmindedly, soft wool running over cracked leather. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had known each other before. What it would have been like if we had gone to the same school."

 

There was quiet for a moment and Oikawa shifted, some little noise sounding from him.

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

"Oikawa-san d-"

 

"Oikawa."

 

"What?"

 

"Oikawa." He said it firmly, squeezing Suga's hand with purpose. "I've cried on you way too many times for it to still be Oikawa-san."

 

He felt a small smile grow on his face and nodded. "Fine, _Oikawa_. Can I get sappy for a moment?"

 

"Oh god, Suga-chan." Oikawa let out a quiet laugh. "Aren't we already being sappy?"

 

"Okay, can I be even more sappy?"

 

"Fiiiiiiine."

 

Suga grinned at the little whine, its flippant nature undermined by the way the brunette's hand squeezed his. "I, um, I'm really happy that you're my roommate. And I'm really happy that we're friends. I...you're amazing. You know that, right? I really admire you."

 

"Aw, Suga-chan I knew-"

 

"Shhh," he scolded. "Let me finish, okay?

 

Suga took a deep breath, gathering up his courage before it floated away and he chickened out.

 

"I just...I really admire you. You're so _passionate_. I love the way you light up when you're talking about aliens or space or old movies or just anything you care about. And I'm really, really happy that you opened up to me and showed me this side of you. I like knowing you. I like seeing you as you are. I like seeing you all bundled up in your old JAXA hoodie and watching X-files and drinking way too much coffee because you're going to be up all night perfecting a _brilliant_ essay that will wow your professors. I like seeing you when you read a new alien conspiracy theory, your eyes widening and a grin on your face. I like seeing you curled up on the couch in your silly ufo socks and reading Dune and popping a sucker into your mouth. I just...I like seeing you like this. I admire it. You're just so... _you_. And it's great. And I feel a bit sad thinking of all the time I didn't know you."

 

He took a quick breath, blowing the air out so his fringe danced. "So, um, thank you. I know when we first moved in we were standoffish and it could have probably stayed that way. But. You let me edge closer to you and I really appreciate that because otherwise I never would have known what an amazing person you are. I'm grateful to know the Oikawa that isn't just volleyball and flashing smiles and the image of perfection."

 

Quiet reigned after he stopped talking, the sound of crickets and an owl far off in the distance sounding almost aggressively loud. Suga flinched, wondering if he was being too sappy and emotional.

 

Oh _god_ what if Oikawa was cringing and grossed out? What if he said too much and he pulled away and didn't want to talk to him? What if he thought it was too mushy?

 

Panic made him bite his lip.

 

Maybe it was a stupid thing to say. But it had been dancing on his tongue for a while now and he had even told his mom that he admired his roommate and he wanted Oikawa to know that he appreciated him- especially after he had opened up like that.

 

A sniffle sounded. And then another. And then another.

 

"Oikawa...Oikawa are you crying?" He jerked away in alarm, worriedly looking over to the brunette.

 

"Of course I'm crying, you _idiot_. How could I not after..." Oikawa sniffed, hiding his face in his arm.

 

"Oikawa, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to make you cry." Suga bit his lip and tugged at Oikawa's arm. "Please stop crying."

 

"Suga-chan, don't. I probably look so bad right now. _Please_ -"

 

"I've seen you cry about a hundred times now. You've wiped your nose on all my sweaters at this point," Suga insisted. "Look at me, okay? Please? I'm sorry."

 

"Suga-chan stop apologizing." Oikawa huffed, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his coat before pulling away. "I'm _happy_ , you dummy. That was so nice of you and I just- _ugh_."

 

Suga grinned, holding onto Oikawa's arm so he couldn't hide his face again.

 

He was happy.

 

He wasn't annoyed or creeped out or upset. He was _happy_.

 

Oikawa huffed and swiped at his face with his free hand, turning his head up to the sky.

 

"I'm such an ugly crier. I probably look like shit."

 

Suga had to bite his lip from blurting out how wrong he was.

 

Because here, with his tear streaked face turned up to the night sky and the moon shining down on him, he was far from ugly. He was glowing and radiant and almost ethereal with his milky skin and pink cheeks and the smile on his face that was wide and happy and just a tiny bit vulnerable and it was...

 

He was breathtaking.

 

He was effortlessly, stunningly breathtaking in a way that only Tooru Oikawa could be.

 

Suga took a breath and smiled. "Far from it."

 

Oikawa grinned and it was brilliant, the expression taking up his face so surprised and pleased and genuine that it made his heart stutter. "Suga-chan thinks I'm beautiful."

 

"I never said that."

 

But Oikawa's grin grew and Suga felt his own smile stretch because it was true; Oikawa was beautiful and it wasn't just his perfect hair or flawless skin or those smiles that made girls go weak at the knees. He was beautiful with his intelligence and his passion and his tenacity and his bursts of emotions and how he trusted Suga so freely and everything else that just made Oikawa _Oikawa_.

 

He was beautiful, yes.  
But he wasn't just going to admit it out loud.

 

Suga let the man nestle back against him and tilted his head up to the sky, admiring the view and thinking that he was glad that he decided to give into his impulses and ask Oikawa if he wanted to hang out.

 

"Hey, Suga-chan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I missed you."

 

He smiled and pulled the blanket tighter around them. "I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels? Check.  
> Comfort? Check.  
> Obligatory star gazing? Check.
> 
> I tried to not go ~too~ feelsy with it. This is the last little bit of the smol holiday arc.
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Domestic and sleepy
> 
> Literally that's it. These little cuties are tired and need a break so they get grocery shopping and quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to go on a little spiel real quick???
> 
> Because wow.  
> When I woke up this morning I had an inbox flooded with the nicest comments from you guys and it made me emotional as hell because I was so nervous putting out the previous chapter and just  
> like  
> All I want to do is put out a story that makes people smile. That makes them feel warm and good and happy. There are so, so, SO many talented people out there that write fanfiction that I look up to and admire. And all I want to do is make people smile like their works make me smile.
> 
> Idk even what to say. You guys are so kind and sweet and wonderful to me and I'm just so happy you like this.
> 
> Just.  
> Thank you.  
> It means the world to me.  
> Thank you for all the nice comments and thank you for the kudos and thank you reading and thank you for everything.
> 
> It's silly to get so worked up over it. But. You guys are great. And I appreciate you so much.
> 
> I know it's frustrating that this is a slow burn, but I really want this to be a natural progression. Something soft and gentle and loving. I hope you all will stick around until our little darlings get together. And if not? Thank you for sticking with me so far.
> 
> Right.  
> Enough blabbering.
> 
> It's time for a smol chapter with a domestic vibe.

His grandmother doesn't say anything when he stumbles home around three in the morning.

 

She just smiles, happy he is safe and returns to baking some sort of cake.

 

Apparently she had been restless, too.

 

He sleeps for a solid ten hours and then he's up and he spends his time packing and hanging out with his family.

 

His time left with them is over much too quickly and his uncle's hug at the train station makes him blink back tears because _fuck_ he's going to miss them.

 

But.  
He's ready to go home.

 

It's not _home_ home with his grandmother's baking and the smell of pipe smoke and his uncle's laughter.

 

But it's still home because it's a glass of wine and laughing until he cries over truly terrible alien movies and Oikawa leaning against him, warm and trusting.

 

It's home and it's warm and he's happy to go back to it.

 

He finds Oikawa in one of the train cars and this time he's not wearing concealer and Suga can tell that he's been skimping on sleep. But he's happy this time, the anxiety that had made him clench his fist and bite his lip until it was raw missing.

 

Suga is grateful for that.

 

At some point Oikawa falls asleep, slumping over to rest against Suga's shoulder.

 

He lets him rest like that and gives way to daydreaming until they reach their stop, imaging what he's going to do when they get back to their little flat and how he'll spend his free day before classes.

 

He has to shake Oikawa when they pull into their station, has to drag him from the car and flag down a taxi for them.

 

Oikawa wakes up enough to pay the cab driver, flashing the man a sleepy smile before they step out onto concrete.

 

When they unlock the apartment and step inside it's cold and Oikawa immediately let's out some sort of pathetic whimper, whining about it and running over to the thermostat.

 

It's nice and toasty by the time they're both finished unpacking. Oikawa still wraps himself up in a blanket, though, sinking himself onto the couch and moaning about how he missed it and how he never wants to leave it again.

 

When Suga thinks to the leather couches back in that immaculate living room, he can understand why.

 

"Oikawa." It feels _weird_ to not tack on the -san. Not a bad weird, really. It's more natural but it's _different_ so it takes some getting used to. "What do you want to eat tonight?"

 

"Mmm, something warm." He blinks and sits up, one yawn slipping from him. "Wait, wait. I was supposed to make stir fry when we came home, right?"

 

He's surprised that he remembered that silly and selfish demand. It makes Suga smiles as he leans against the kitchen divide, propping his head up on his hand. "I wasn't serious, Oikawa. You don't have to do that."

 

"I want to." He says it with conviction, standing up from the couch and fixing the hem of his hoodie. "Do you want to go to the grocery store with me, Suga-chan?"

 

He hums and nods, deciding that he can grab a few random things to tide them over until they properly stock up on food again. "Yeah, let me grab my wallet."

 

"'Kaaaaaay."

 

Suga smiles at Oikawa's sing song voice as he makes his way to his room, grabbing his wallet and his coat and the old baby blue scarf of his he used to wear all the time in high school. He had been delighted when he found it in his closet at home- he had seriously thought he had lost it years ago.

 

Oikawa is waiting in the hallway when he steps out, humming quietly and rocking back and forth on his heels as he scrolls on his phone.

 

"Ready?"

 

The brunette smiles up at him and nods, sticking his phone into the pocket of his peacoat. "Let's go!"

 

The walk to the grocery store is quiet and peaceful and it reminds him of the first time Oikawa asked him if he wanted to go grocery shopping with him.

 

It reminds him of it but it's not the same because now Kuroo is flirting with his boyfriends instead of him and it's chilly and grey out instead of sunny. There's snow instead of leaves and he knows way more about Oikawa than he did before. It's different.

 

But it's still nice and Suga enjoys it.

 

"Suga-chan, what sort of meat should we get?"

 

"Shouldn't it be chef's choice?"

 

Oikawa hums beside him, phone out again and glasses slipping down his nose. "Don't make me choose, Suga-chan."

 

"You're the one cooking, though," he points out.

 

Oikawa hums again, head snapping up from his phone. "Well. Neither of us might have to choose."

 

"Hmm?" Suga felt a brow raise. "And why is that?"

 

"Wellllllll." Oikawa seemed to look almost guilty as they stepped into the grocery store. "Um, Iwa-chan is home too. And I was kind of wondering if I could invite him over to eat with us? I haven't seen him in forever and I feel bad because we haven't really hung out that much lately and-"

 

Suga raised a hand up and smiled, cutting his roommate off. "It's fine, Oikawa. I'm happy for him to come over."

 

Relief blossomed across Oikawa's face and he let out a little breath that he probably didn't even realize he was holding. "Thank you, Suga-chan. I'll make him decide on it then."

 

Suga hummed and nodded, grabbing two baskets. "Get whatever you need, Oikawa. I'm going to grab some stuff too."

 

"'Kaaaayyyyy."

 

They part and Suga wends his way through the aisles, happy to find the store mostly empty.

 

He tosses in milk bread for Oikawa and jalapeno chips for himself, coffee creamer for them both, and granola bars and cashews for good measure because he knows Oikawa will want a snack later that night.

 

He decides to come back tomorrow to do the proper shopping, already mapping out what he wanted to make for the rest of the week.

 

Oikawa meets him next to the liquor aisle, his basket overflowing with vegetables and a bag of frozen shrimp and milk bread (of course) and a thermos shaped like a rocket ship.

 

Suga doesn't comment on it, but his lips do twitch up into a grin.

 

"Iwa-chan said he would come." Oikawa's voice is happy, all breezy and chirpy and genuinely pleased. "Do you want some wine, Suga-chan?"

 

"I was thinking about grabbing a bottle." He glanced down the aisle, thinking. "Iwa-san is more a beer guy, right?"

 

"Yeah, that's right. He-" Oikawa paused and Suga glanced back at him, raising a brow at the little smirk on his face.

 

"What?"

 

"Did you just call him Iwa-san?"

 

"I..." Suga blinked and felt himself redden. Whoops. "Oh, I guess. Um, sorry."

 

"Sorry?" Oikawa scoffed, raking a hand through his hair and grinning. "Why are you sorry? I fully encourage this."

 

"Don't," Suga warned. "I don't want your best friend annoyed with me."

 

"He won't be." Oikawa laughed when Suga raised a brow. "If anything he'll just blame me for being a bad influence. You should call him it. It's more natural, right?"

 

It was. But it wasn't really something that Iwaizumi would be happy about- no matter what Oikawa said.

 

Suga huffed and turned from his roommate, heading down toward the beer. "Not happening. What kind of beer does he like?"

 

Oikawa let out a little whine, clearly pouting behind him. "You're no fun, Suga-chan."

 

He huffed when Suga ignored him, walking over to him and crossing his arms. "Iwa-chan likes pale ale. Which is totally gross and icky but Iwa-chan is gross and icky so it fits."

 

Suga bit back a laugh and grabbed one of the little six packs from the shelf.

 

"Okay. Anything else?"

 

"Nope, we're ready." Oikawa spun in the aisle, his sneakers squeaking against the tile. "Let's go home, Suga-chan."

 

Home. Suga smiled and adjusted his grip on the basket. "Yeah. Let's go home."

* * *

 

Iwaizumi shows up when Oikawa is about half-way through cooking.

 

He looks a bit tired, but he still waves in greeting when he enters the room.

 

"Iwa-chan, we got beer for you," Oikawa called from the kitchen. "It's in the fridge."

 

Suga watched a surprised look cross over the man's features and smiled at him when he glanced over to where Suga was curled up on the couch. Iwaizumi raised a brow at him as if he were asking _why_ there was beer for him. Suga just shrugged and the man walked off to grab a drink.

 

Clearly he wasn't used to Oikawa providing him with his preferred liquor.

 

Iwaizumi sat himself down in the armchair with a yawn, beer in hand.

 

"How was your trip?" Suga asked him.

 

"It was good." The spiky haired man gave him a little smile. "The mountains are really fun in the winter. We-"

 

"Hey, _no_. No sharing stories until dinner is ready," Oikawa called out with a huff. "Don't you dare, Iwa-chan. You know I can't cook and listen at the same time."

 

"It's true. One time Shittykawa got so distracted he dropped spaghetti all over the kitchen floor." Iwaizumi smirked, twisting off the bottle-cap and taking a swig of the drink. "I don't think I've ever seen him jump so high. He screamed because the noodles were cold and wiggly and ' _so icky, Iwa-chan_.'"

 

Suga let out a little snort, grinning as he imagined it. "I can definitely see that happening."

 

"I can hear you being mean in there," Oikawa snapped.

 

"Just concentrate on not spilling stir fry everywhere," Iwaizumi called back calmly.

 

"If I spill it, it's going to be all over your lap Iwa-chan!"

 

Olive green eyes rolled and Suga laughed.

 

The two ended up chatting about school instead, waiting to hold off on holiday stories until Oikawa was finished in the kitchen. Iwaizumi told him about his classes and the mock cases he was working on. Suga told him about he was thinking about switching majors and about how dreaded having to get new textbooks if he did change to a new one.

 

It was easy talking to Iwaizumi, Suga realized. They hadn't quite held a conversation that wasn't about Oikawa before. But it was easy to chat with him. He was a bit more laid back than he previously thought, less awkward and quiet.

 

Oikawa served them the stir fry with a proud grin when he was finished, plopping himself down on the opposite end of the couch and curling up.

 

"You do know that you have a perfectly fine kitchen table," Iwaizumi pointed out.

 

"Mmm, yeah. But that's the _breakfast_ table. Suga-chan and I usually eat dinner in here," Oikawa told him as he twirled a fork into the noodles.

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. "If I drop stir fry on your armchair, I'm going to blame you, Trashykawa."

 

"Feel free to sit at the kitchen table then," Oikawa told him with a toothy grin. "Suga-chan and I can eat by ourselves."

 

"I suppose I could. But then you wouldn't get to hear about the bear, would you?"

 

"The bear?" Oikawa's voice came out sharp and interested, brown eyes immediately widening. "Oh my _god._  Did you wrestle a bear, Iwa-chan?"

 

It turned out that, no, Iwaizumi did not wrestle a bear. One did, however, wander into their yard and fell asleep next to his grandparent's koi fish pond. Iwaizumi had some amazing photos of it on his phone.

 

"Iwa-chan, you're so scary. You're not afraid of anything, are you? Look how close you got."

 

Oikawa's breathless little comment made Suga's lips twitch into a smile. It was clear that Iwaizumi did get scared over things. Did Oikawa really not know how much his best friend worried about him?

 

Iwaizumi told them about his trip to the mountains, telling them about a winter festival and fireworks and taking Wadaiko lessons from a cousin. Oikawa told him about the dinner parties and lunches and the two fell into discussion about families Suga didn't know and people he instinctively didn't like.

 

He ended up listening more than talking. But it was nice, all the same. It was amusing watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi banter back and forth. He interjected at some points and it was all just very _comfortable_.

 

It wasn't the night he imagined having. Two became three, alien movies were traded for Godzilla (despite Oikawa's whining over Iwaizumi's "bad taste"), and beer bottles stood next to their wine glasses.

 

But it still felt nice, cozy. He enjoyed himself and, when Iwaizumi left with a yawn, he thought that they would need to invite the spiky haired man over more often.

 

"That was really nice, Oikawa." Suga yawned and stood up, stretching. "Thank you."

 

"Mm. No problem, Suga-chan." Oikawa yawned and stood too, looking so sleepy and content. "Thanks for letting Iwa-chan come over."

 

"He can come over whenever you want," Suga assured him. "I think I'm going to do the dishes and then turn in for the night. I'm beat."

 

"Mmkay. I think I'll lay down too." Oikawa yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "Night, Suga-chan."

 

"Night."

 

Washing the dishes was easy work and Suga found himself humming quietly as he set the dishes on the rack to dry.

 

They'll need to get more dish soap soon, he thinks. That and paper towels. He needs to make a list for tomorrow.

 

With the dishes done he heads back into his room and changes into his favorite pajamas- his old Karasuno sweater and fleece pajama bottoms with black and orange checks. When he flops onto his bed with a yawn, he finds his phone blinking and smiles as he squints at the screen.

 

Daichi is home. He's home and he's tired and he has presents for Suga from his mom and dad.

 

When Suga goes to message him, his phone lights up to distract him.

 

**From Grumpy Bear:** _He seemed happy tonight_  
 _Thanks_

 

His lips curled into a smile.

 

Happy.

 

Oikawa _had_ seemed happy. Tired, yes. But happy and cheerful and carefree all the same.

 

It was silly of Iwaizumi to thank him, Suga thought. It's not like it was all his doing. Oikawa had been thrilled to see his best friend again.

 

He yawned and typed out a quick message to the man.

 

**To Grumpy Bear:** _My pleasure_  
 _He was happy to see you too, you know_

 

Sleepy.

 

Suga was sleepy and he was happy.

 

The phone buzzed again, going off as Suga let out a yawn.

 

**From Grumpy Bear:** _I guess._   
_Did something happen during the holiday?_

 

Suga hummed to himself, considering. Was it his place to tell Iwaizumi about the coffee shop and the stars and Oikawa opening up to him? He _was_ his best friend. But...

 

Another message.

 

**From Grumpy Bear:** _You don't have to tell me_  
 _But_  
 _Don't think I noticed how it went from Oikawa-san to Oikawa_

 

A smile quirked onto his face. He _had_ wondered if the man noticed.

 

**To Grumpy Bear:** _Just got to know each other more_

 

That would suffice. Iwaizumi wasn't a pushy man.

 

A few moments of silence and then another quiet little buzz.

 

**From Grumpy Bear:** _Got it_  
 _Thanks for the meal_

 

Suga smiled and typed out a quick "no problem" before setting his phone on the charger and clicking off his bedside lap. He nestled into his bed with a happy sigh, sleep weighing down his eyes easily.

 

It was good to be home.

* * *

 

The next day was rainy and cold and grey and Suga did _not_ want to get out of bed.

 

But he had laundry to do and groceries to buy.

 

He tore himself from the comfort of the bed with a groan, dragging himself from his room and into the kitchen.

 

Oikawa was still sleeping so he made just enough coffee for himself, adding filters to his little list of what he needed to get.

 

He yawned and padded back to his room, careful holding his mug as if it were filled with liquid gold rather than common coffee. Could he be blamed? He was _tired_ and coffee was his number one fuel source as a college student.

 

Suga scratched out a rough list of what he would need to get from the store as he sat on his bed and sipped on his coffee. Dish soap, coffee filters, paper towels. Heavy cream for milk bread, pork chops for katsu, eggs for whatever, and brie for the cheese tart recipe he wanted to try out.

 

He tried to keep it small. It would be a pain to try to carry back everything by himself. He had a feeling that Oikawa would be asleep for a while.

 

Happy with his list, Suga hurried through a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. He scrawled a quick note on the white board to let Oikawa know where he was and then hurried off to the store, thankful the rain was light.

 

It was quiet in the store, everyone sleepy eyed and stumbling around. If Suga wasn't so tired himself, he probably would have laughed.

 

But he _was_ tired and he wanted to be home as soon as possible. So he zipped through the store and hurried back to the apartment as fast as he could.

 

Oikawa was still asleep when he returned.

 

He slept through Suga tossing a load of clothes into the wash. He slept through Suga doing a light clean up of the bathroom and the kitchen and the living room. He slept through Suga prepping vegetables and tossing them into the crock-pot his grandmother gave him for Christmas.

 

He finally emerges from his room around two, hair an absolutely _glorious_ disaster and the concerning smears of purple under his eyes much, much, much lighter than before.

 

"Mm, smells good."

 

Suga's lips twitched into a smile as Oikawa threw himself onto the couch, curling up and bringing the worn blanket down around himself.

 

"It's potato soup," he told him. "It'll be done around five-ish? We have snacks in the meantime."

 

A happy, breathy sigh came from the little lump that was his roommate. "Mm, Suga-chan you're an angel."

 

"I know." He nudged the remote over to Oikawa and stood up. "Coffee?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

Suga walked to the kitchen and flipped on the coffee pot, yawning and glancing out the window. Still raining. He hoped it wouldn't get cold enough to turn to ice. That would be a pain.

 

Oikawa looked a bit more awake when Suga returned to the living room, taking the coffee mug with a grateful "thank you" and sitting up.

 

Suga tucked himself into the opposite corner of the couch, hands wrapped around his own mug. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Mm, yeah." A small yawn slipped from the brunette. "That was the best sleep I've had in, like, a month and a half."

 

"Agreed." Suga tugged another throw down, wrapping it around his legs. "I'm still tired, though."

 

"It's the rain." Oikawa closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. "I was going to go to the gym today, but..."

 

"You should rest a bit more. You have practice tomorrow anyway, right?"

 

"Mm, yeah." Oikawa yawned, eyes opening. "I guess it can wait another day."

 

They sat quietly together, comfortable in the lack of conversation as they watched tv and sipped on their coffee.

 

It was peaceful. Suga had missed it, he realized.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Have you decided if you're going to change majors or not?"

 

Suga bit his lip, eyes darting from the tv to his yawning roommate. "Yeah...I...I think I will."

 

It had been something that he fretted over ever since Oikawa brought it up. Something he had stressed over, something he had picked at until all the pros and cons were laid clean in front of him.

 

He _wanted_ to change majors. And everyone seemed to think it was a good idea. They supported him, cheered him on. Even his professors had told him it was a good idea.

 

It didn't make him any less nervous, though.

 

"Oh, Suga-chan, you're going to do _great_."

 

The comment made him bite his lip. Oikawa was smiling at him, granting him with one of those happy, pure smiles that made him look about five years younger.

 

"You think?"

 

"I know." Oikawa said it so firmly, nodding his head as if it were an absolute. "I think you're going to be a lot happier, Suga-chan."

 

"Maybe..."

 

"No maybes." Oikawa stuck his foot toward him, nudging his thigh and smiling. "And no overthinking it. You'll do great."

 

Suga hummed, turning his gaze from his roommate and back to the tv.

 

It was nice having Oikawa encourage him. He hoped...he hoped that he would be happier, that it would bring back some sort of passion in his life.

 

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a bit jealous of how passionate Oikawa was. It made Suga a bit envious whenever he would chatter on about projects he was excited for and the research he needed to do.

 

Envious...but mostly happy for him.

 

It was inspiring to see someone so content and enthusiastic with their work.

 

Suga smiled, sneaking a glance over at his yawning roommate.

 

Oikawa was inspiring. Did he know that?

 

Probably, he thought. He _had_ been captain of one of the volleyball powerhouses after all.

 

Telling him he was an inspiration would inflate his ego, Suga decided. It could wait until the whole switching majors because his roommate suggested it thing played out.

 

But.  
He would tell him one day.

 

He let himself smile as he turned his attention to the screen again.

 

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for domestic Oisuga. And I know this chapter wasn't ~that~ domestic but I needed them to have a breather before progress continued.  
> Is that silly?  
> Probably.
> 
> Up next:  
> ⚫Drinks with the lads  
> ⚫Captain Levi is daddy  
> ⚫Hugs


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SOMEONE DREW FANART AND I'M JUST !!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I don't deserve you all. Holy hell I do not deserve you all. You're so, so, so, so good to me.
> 
> Pls go look at the [fanart](http://just-a-haikyuu-kid.tumblr.com/post/158277484570/fanart-for-the-amazing-fanfiction-coruscate). It's super cute and I have the warm fuzzies and I just- gah. I'm so happy and blessed and kjadjjasdkjakjdlk
> 
> #blessed

The new semester starts and they fall back into their routine.

 

Well, for the most part.

 

Once Suga's transfer goes through, things get shuffled around a bit. He has a free period during lunch and ends up coming home about an hour later than he used to.

 

But it's mostly the same and they spend their nights studying and cooking and taking turns picking out old movies to watch.

 

Suga does end up coming to Oikawa a few times, not really talking about what's wrong but clearly panicking over whether or not he made the right choice about switching majors. Oikawa let's him rest his head on his shoulder and stays quiet, continuing whatever he was doing before Suga came in and letting the man take comfort in his presence.

 

Things are normal and calm and he's mostly happy with their routine and life in general.

 

It's structured.  
It's calm.

 

It's a little boring.

 

It's not often that he finds himself bored. He really _does_ enjoys the quiet and calm.

 

But sometimes it just feels so _static_.

 

It makes him restless, makes him go to the gym a bit more often. Makes him grab his phone and talk to Makki and Mattsun for longer than usual. Makes him walk down to the stores for take out instead of having it delivered.

 

It just feels like something should be _different_ from before. He's not sure what exactly. But...the feeling is there, nagging and weird and making him fidget.

 

He doesn't understand it. And it doesn't last all that long.

 

But it's enough for him to almost consider saying yes when Suga asks if he wants to join him for drinks with Daichi and Kuroo and a few other people.

 

Almost.

 

There's no way in _hell_ he's going to sit down across from that bedheaded _fuck_ and put up with his little smirks and leers and sly comments.

 

"Ah, sorry, Suga-chan." He smiled apologetically at the grey haired man, hiding the annoyed twitch of his fingers behind his back. "I have an essay to get to. Thanks, though."

 

Suga just shrugged, unoffended and typing something out on his phone. "That's okay. Just thought I would ask. I'll try to not be too loud coming home."

 

"Have fun, Suga-chan."

 

Suga leaves about a half hour later, a smile on his face as he breaks from routine.

 

Oikawa considers what he can do to break up his routine. Iwaizumi is too busy studying for a very important test that was making him cranky and impossible to talk to. Makki and Mattsun were too busy to meet up. There had been an offer from one of his classmates to grab sushi with him but...meh.

 

Maybe it was his own fault for his boredom. He's complacent with sitting around the apartment, complacent to turn down offers to go out because it's a bit too much effort and he would rather stay bundled up on the couch watching movies with Suga.

 

Ah.  
Well.

 

He did have an essay to write, though. He hadn't been lying about that.

 

Oikawa sighed and rocked the chair back onto two legs.

 

It would be another night of essays. Essays and...Thai? He didn't have Thai often. It was a tiny bit different than usual. That was improvement, right?

 

Who was he kidding?

 

He pouted and grabbed his phone, prepping himself for a normal evening.

* * *

 

It was good to Daichi again.

 

It had felt like a year since he had seen the man.

 

It was a surprise, though, to see Bokuto and Akaashi squeezed into the booth next to Kuroo. _And_ Ennoshita _and_ Kinoshita. It was a bit more than he expected.

 

Suga raised a brow and slid into the booth, ending up on the right side of Kuroo.

 

"Suga, it's so good to see you."

 

He ignored the purr in his ear and the way Kuroo draped his arm around his shoulder. Instead he nudged him in the ribs and glanced over at his former kohai. Kuroo just grinned and nodded, sending him a little wink.

 

Hmm.

 

Ennoshita and Kinoshita. He didn't quite expect that. But...they were cute together, he supposed.

 

"It's nice to see you again, Suga senpai," Ennoshita said with one of his carefree little smiles.

 

"Nice to see you guys, too." Suga smiled back at him, trying to hold back on the teasing he wants to do. "This is a lovely little surprise."

 

"Ah, I found 'em when I was walking back from class." Daichi yawned, his hand wrapped around a beer bottle. "Thought it might be nice to invite our little second years."

 

"They're not your second years anymore," Akaashi pointed out.

 

"They'll _always_ be our precious little crow babies," Suga said fondly.

 

Kuroo snorted. "Crow babies."

 

"What? It's just like you and Yaku-kun's kittens," Suga teased.

 

Daichi smirked from across the table as Kuroo rolled his eyes.

 

"Okay, whatever. I think our sweet little Suga needs a drink." Kuroo flicked his empty glass, making it ping. "And I need a refill and Bokuto definitely needs a pick me up."

 

"Hmm?" Suga leaned over Kuroo, peering at the owlish man who had been strangely quiet this entire time. "Something wrong, Bokuto-san?"

 

"He fell asleep during a lecture and his professor chewed him out in front of the class," Akaashi informed him, his cheeks flushing ever so lightly as his eyes met Suga's.

 

Suga bit back a grin. Was he embarrassed to talk to Suga? How _cute_.

 

"He was so _mean_ ," Bokuto whined. "He's always so mean. Just because on the first day I accidentally blurted out this his wig was on crooked doesn't mean he has to be such a jerk to me. It's not my fault."

 

Kuroo cackled next to him, a grin spreading on his face. "Poor Bo'."

 

"Is it the professor with the brown wig?" Kinoshita asked. "The animal biotech one?"

 

Bokuto brightened up. "Yeah! You know him?"

 

The sandy haired man nodded, smiling just a little bit. "Yeah. I'm going for animal nutrition so I have to take some of his classes."

 

"Dude! That's so cool! I'm going for avian science and-"

 

And just like that, Bokuto was grinning and snapped out of his funk. Suga smiled to himself; they may not meet up often but he was fond of the man."

 

"Need any more drinks?"

 

Suga glanced up at the sudden voice. The waitress. She was cute. _And_ Daichi's type. They would have to try to get her number for him.

 

"Oh, yeah. Another beer, please."

 

The waitress smiled down at Daichi, her lips curled into a flirty little expression. Suga would have to make sure to tease him about it later.

 

The waitress flipped her hair back and cast her gaze around the rest of the table. "Anything else?"

 

"Cuba libre for me."

 

Kuroo's order- it was one of his go to drinks.

 

"An old fashioned would be nice."

 

Ennoshita's. The drink suited him.

 

"Um, an amf?"

 

Kinoshita's. Surpringly fitting for the relaxed blonde.

 

"Another negroni, if you would."

 

That makes Suga raise a brow. He wouldn't expect Akaashi to go for something strong.

 

"Beer me, please."

 

Typical of Bokuto. He never seemed to be one for cocktails.

 

"And for you, sweetie?"

 

Suga smiled up at the waitress, not unaware of the way Kuroo's arm tightened around his shoulder when her little smile grew coy. He would choose to think of it as a way to deflect a headache for him instead of lingering territorial behavior.

 

"Firestarter," he said simply. "Thank you."

 

The waitress left with a sway of her hips and Kuroo snickered beside him.

 

" _Boy_ is she ever barking up the wrong tree."

 

"Shut up, Kuroo." Suga huffed and smiled across the table at Daichi. "Why didn't you invite your _girlfriend_ , Daichi?"

 

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Daichi protested. His cheeks were a bit pink, though, and Suga grinned. "I don't have time for a girlfriend."

 

"Wait, Daichi has a girlfriend?" Bokuto almost threw himself over the table in excitement, abruptly finishing his conversation with Kinoshita. "Is she cute?"

 

"She is," Suga piped up before Daichi could deny it. "She's got the _cutest_ little dimples."

 

"Can't be cuter than yours," Kuroo drawls.

 

Suga elbowed in him in the stomach. "Shush. We're teasing Daichi right now. Anyway, she has dimples and she's _adorably_ clumsy. You've all heard the ice cream story, right?"

 

"Suga, _no_." Daichi groaned and dropped his head in his hands. "Please not that again."

 

"Suga yes." Bokuto leaned over Kuroo this time, golden eyes shining and a gleeful little grin on his face. "I want to hear all about it."

 

"Me too," Ennoshita piped up.

 

"Ennoshita, you _traitor_." Daichi narrowed his eyes at him. "I was the one that invited you."

 

The ebony haired man just shrugged, head propped up on his hand and a grin on his face.

 

"Okay, so. Our lovely Mr. Reliable and Romantic and Old Fashioned Daichi asked the cute little Akikio-" He hissed as Daichi's foot connected with shin. "Ow! What the _hell_ , Daichi? Are you wearing steel toed boots?"

 

"Yes." His best friend sipped at his beer calmly. "Remember that. No stories."

 

Suga sighed. "Fine. Bokuto-san, you have my number, right? I'll tell you later."

 

"Oh no, but Akaashi does so-"

 

"Suga, have I ever told you that you're a brat?"

 

"Yes, Daichi, you have." He grinned at the man across from him. "But I'm _your_ brat soooo."

 

"I swear he's gotten worse since Oikawa moved in," Daichi muttered.

 

"Wait, what?" Ennoshita shot forward in surprise. "You're rooming with _Oikawa_? Aoba Johsai Oikawa?"

 

Kuroo scoffed beside him. "One and only."

 

Suga narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. "Yes. He moved in about...oh god, um...two, almost three months ago now?"

 

Ennoshita whistled, clearly impressed. "How did you get him as a roommate?"

 

"Luck of the draw. Management chooses for us," he explained. "I didn't even know he was going to be my new roommate until the day he moved in."

 

"Well I'll be damned." Ennoshita grinned. "Who would have thought?"

 

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the waitress returned with a tray carrying their drinks. Suga actually admired her arm strength for a moment; it must have been hard to balance all those drinks and carry them without dropping her smile.

 

"Here you go!" She beamed down at them as she set the drinks on the table, her gaze lingering on Daichi. "Enjoy!"

 

"So...since you're _apparently_ not dating someone," Kuroo said innocently as the woman walked away. "Why not flirt with the waitress?"

 

"What?" Daichi blinked, frowning. "No, why would I-?"

 

"Oh my _god_ , Daichi. I just got here and I can tell she's probably been giving you fuck me eyes since you walked in." Suga grinned as Daichi flushed scarlet. "God, you're so oblivious."

 

Kuroo snickered beside him and Suga elbowed him.

 

"He's not the only one."

 

He took a wicked sort of delight in the way Kuroo's eyes narrowed and Bokuto cackled beside him. Daichi cocked a brow and Suga hummed innocently, taking a sip from his drink.

 

Did Daichi know about Kuroo and his little ménage à trois? It didn't look like it. It's not something many would share freely. And it was something Kuroo might try to hide- at least until he was sure it would work out.

 

Though, with the way Bokuto was sliding his hand up Kuroo's thigh, it _certainly_ looked like it was working out.

 

Suga hid a little smirk, taking a drink.

 

"I think we should order onion rings," Bokuto announced.

 

"Seconded," Kuroo piped up. "And, like, some calamari."

 

"Kuroo-san you just ate an _entire_ family size bag of Cheetos before we left the house," Akaashi said with a sigh. "How could you possibly still be hungry?"

 

"You two spoil him too much," Daichi told him with a sigh of his own. "But he _is_ eating all of your food now instead of mine, so I really can't really lecture you."

 

"Just for that I'm eating the rest of that meatloaf when we get home," Kuroo warned him.

 

"What?" Bokuto frowned. "I thought you were coming home with us tonight."

 

"Oh, let him go back home to Daichi's," Akaashi said dryly. "Maybe I'll be able to get a decent night's sleep."

 

"Aaaaaaaand now I'm definitely bunking with you guys." A sly little smile passed over Kuroo's face. "You're going to be up all night long, Akaashi."

 

If anyone else notices the way Akaashi's cheeks flare up, they don't comment on it.

 

Suga has to bite the inside of his cheek to hide laughter. It's a bit funny to watch someone else have to put up with Kuroo.

 

"I think onion rings are a great idea, too." Daichi yawned again, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "That or wings."

 

Suga narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as his best friend bit back _another_ yawn. "Daichi?"

 

"Yes, Suga?"

 

"Have you been sleeping?"

 

He caught Kuroo muttering "mother mode" beside him and pinched at his thigh with a little glare.

 

" _Yes_ , Suga." Daichi ran a hand through his hair and frowned, exasperation clear in his voice. "I just missed out on my nap today."

 

Suga narrowed his eyes at his former captain. "Uhhuh."

 

Ennoshita and Kinoshita snickered quietly.

 

"Aw, mom and dad are fighting."

 

"Just like old times."

 

"You two, hush." Suga frowned at them before turning his attention back to Daichi. "You know your mother called to tell me that you slept for twelve hours straight when you guys got to the hotel. _Twelve hours_ , Daichi."

 

"I was jet-lagged," he protested.

 

"No, you were worn out because all you do is study and work." Suga huffed. "You need to take care of yourself."

 

Daichi winced and took a swig of his beer, trying to ignore the conversation.

 

" _Daichi_ -"

 

"That's enough, Suga." Kuroo squeezed his shoulder. "I've got my eye on him. I'll make sure he doesn't work himself into the ground."

 

Suga huffed but let the subject drop. "Fine."

 

"Ah, Oikawa-san must have a lot of fun living with Mummy Suga." Ennoshita just grinned when Suga sent a glare his way.

 

"Next person that calls me mom or references to me being motherly gets to pay for my drinks tonight," Suga announced. "Don't think I won't hold you to it."

 

"He will," Daichi said with a sigh. "And it looks like it's going to be a 'Suga gets more than a bit tipsy and teases everyone' kind of night."

 

"Yep." He took a long drink to emphasize his point, a smile on his face.

 

"Hmm." Kinoshita eyed him from the across the table, sipping at his drink. "I wonder what Suga senpai is like drunk."

 

"I bet Suga gets a bit wild." Bokuto was grinning when he glanced over, a finger resting on the lip of his beer bottle and rocking it back and forth.

 

"He's handsy," Kuroo drawled. "Very touchy feely."

 

"Yep." Daichi grinned, propping his head up with his hand. "This one time we were drinking with Asahi and Suga got absolutely shitfaced. He spent the entire night wrapped around Asahi's leg like a koala and whining about how no one appreciated his chocolate chip cookies. Which he made while tipsy, by the way. And totally burnt in the process of doing so."

 

Suga felt his cheeks burn and slammed back the rest of his drink. "Okay, I thought we had agreed it was pick on Daichi night?"

 

"But it's so fun picking on you," Kuroo crowed, squeezing his shoulder.

 

"I regret supporting you and Daichi moving in together," he muttered.

 

"If we've switched to picking on Suga senpai, I have a _great_ story to tell." Ennoshita grinned as Suga glared down at him. "So, back in training camp he's doing his whole mom thing right? And Hinata-"

 

"So it looks like my dear kohai will be buying my drinks tonight." Suga smiled sweetly and waved their waitress over. "I'm feeling awfully thirsty all of a sudden."

 

Ennoshita groaned. "Suga senpai-"

 

"Nope, I warned you."

 

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed as the man sighed.

 

"It's going to be a long night." Daichi grinned and clapped Ennoshita on the shoulder. "Buckle up, buddy."

* * *

 

It's late.

 

It's half past midnight and Suga is still not home and Oikawa would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit lonely without his roommate with him.

 

He took a deep breath and glanced back at the front door.

 

Was Suga safe? Surely he was. He was with Daichi after all. He didn't trust Kuroo as far as he could throw him but Daichi was Mr. Steady and Responsible, right?

 

He bit his lip and turned his attention back to the tv. He had flipped on some anime in an effort to distract himself from how bored he was. It was gore-y and dramatic and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

 

But he kept it on.

 

Because otherwise the apartment was too quiet and his hands got itchy and his mind kicked into overdrive.

 

Oikawa watched as some fleshy, weird giant- a titan? that was what is was called, right?- bit someone in half and a guy in a green cape yelled. What the hell was he even watching?

 

Maybe he should change the channel. Something like this could give him nightmares.

 

Before he can decide, though, three firm knocks sound.

 

Oikawa raised a brow. Who was that? Suga would just let himself in, right?

 

The knocks sounded again- this time a bit more impatient- and he sighed, standing up and hurrying toward the door.

 

"Coming," he called out.

 

He hoped whoever it was wouldn't wake up his downstairs neighbor. That guy was nice but totally touchy when it came to his sleep schedule being interrupted.

 

Before he can open the door he hears a little giggle and a "Kino-chan, your hair is so soft."

 

Oh god. Is that _Suga_?

 

Door number one revealed that, yes, it was his roommate.

 

Oikawa eyed him, taking in the way he slumped over a cute boy with sandy blonde hair as he petted at the hair. The guy looked vaguely familiar- along with the tired ebony haired man standing beside him.

 

He _sort of_ thought that they had been on the Karasuno team. But maybe as bench warmers?

 

The tired one that isn't being petted smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "Um, hi. Sorry if we woke you up. But Suga senpai wouldn't hand over the keys so we could haul him in."

 

"Is he...drunk?" Oikawa eyes his roommate incredulously, lips twitching in amusement.

 

"Ah, a bit?" A laugh from the man. "He might be a bit of a handful. Sorry."

 

"He's been petting my hair since we left the bar," the other man added with a sigh.

 

"Because it's so _soft_ Kino-chan." Oikawa had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing as Suga nuzzled against the man's neck. "Soft like a kitten. Kino-chan is a kitten. Cute, cute kitty. Kino-chan is a kitty and Chi-chan is his puppy."

 

_Chi-chan_ snorts, choking back laughter as _Kino-chan_ rolled his eyes. "Um...yeah. So...?"

 

"I'll take him." Oikawa sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unable to hold back his smile. "Suga-chan?"

 

The grey haired man looked at him, face breaking into a happy grin. "Kawa-chan! When did you get here?"

 

Oh my _god_.

 

Oikawa bit his lip, trying to hold his laughter in. "Suga-chan, you're home. Why don't you come inside with me and let these guys go home?"

 

Suga let out a little whine and a huff. "My kohai are so _mean_. Trying to get rid of their senpai."

 

"Suga senpai-"

 

Suga huffed and sent an offended look to Chi-chan. "Don't talk back to your mother."

 

Koni-chan snorted next to him. Chi-chan looked about as done as Iwaizumi when Oikawa bugged him for attention.

 

"Suga-chan? You should let your kohai go home. They look tired."

 

Suga frowned but nodded, sliding off Kino-chan. "Fiiiiine."

 

They mouthed a "thank you" and ran off quickly, footsteps clattering down the stairs.

 

Oikawa sighed and pulled his roommate inside the apartment.

 

"Suga-chan, you must be tired too. Let's get you to bed."

 

"Nope. Not tired." Suga pulled away from Oikawa and headed toward the living room. "I want popcorn."

 

Oikawa trailed after him with a small smile and a bitten lip. "We don't have any popcorn."

 

"Boooooooo."

 

His smile grew into a grin as he leaned against the living room wall and watched Suga pace around and pick up random objects.

 

"Kawa-chan, I want ice cream."

 

"We don't have any, Suga-chan."

 

He bit back a laugh as Suga whined, a pout forming on his face. "Boring. We don't have _anything_."

 

"You were the one that went grocery shopping last," he pointed out.

 

"Oh, that's right." Suga blinked and hummed, spinning around and eyeing the tv. A smile broke across his face. "Is that Attack on Titan?"

 

"Um, I guess?"

 

The grey haired man let out a little whoop and threw himself onto the couch. "Kawa-chan, come watch with me!"

 

Oikawa smiled and obeyed his roommate, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Suga.

 

"Oh _god_ , Captain Levi." Suga let out a breathy little sigh, leaning over and practically sprawling across Oikawa's lap. "Look at him, Kawa-chan. He's so _hot_."

 

Oikawa glanced at the screen and watched as a short man flew through air, swords drawn. "I guess."

 

"He's daddy as fuck."

 

Oikawa snorted, one hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Oh my _god_.

 

He has _never_ seen Suga like this. Tipsy and giggly? Yes. But slightly drunk and moaning over fictional characters and calling them _daddy_? Never.

 

It was...well it was amusing, to say the least.

 

"I want him to step on me," Suga whined. He huffed, a small pout crossing his face. "I should have gone home with Ku."

 

Oh...oh no. He wasn't about to go on about his sex life, right? Because Oikawa _really_ couldn't handle hearing anything else about that.

 

"It's been so long. And Akaashi was sooooo cute tonight, Kawa-chan."

 

Oikawa blinked and stared down at his roommate.

 

Um...what?

 

"I should have let him kiss me," the grey haired man lamented. "He looks like he has really soft lips, you know? And, like, I never really thought Bo' was that hot but when he and Daichi started arm wrestling..." A wistful sigh escaped him. "His _biceps_ , Kawa-chan."

 

Oikawa felt his face heat up. Okay, he _really_ did not need to know about this.

 

And what the hell? Akaashi tried to kiss Suga? That pretty, nervous thing?

 

"Mm, maybe I should let Ku take me with him next time." Suga's eyes were starting to glaze over. "Ku says Bo is _really_ good in bed. Very giving, you know. He has nice thighs, too. Not as nice as Daichi's, of course."

 

His jaw dropped.

 

Okay.  
What?

 

Was this all drunken rambling? Or was Suga _really_ implying that Kuroo and Bokuto and Akaashi were all tied up together?

 

Either way?  
_Definitely_ none of his business.

 

Luckily a loud scream from the tv caught Suga's attention and he fell quiet, watching a titan slam someone against a tree.

 

Okay.  
So.  
Drunk Suga had been amusing at first but now he _really_ just wants to get him to bed before he started rambling about god knows what.

 

"I think Kawa-chan would be good at titan slaying." Oikawa glanced back down at his roommate. "Iwa-chan too. Iwa-chan would kick ass."

 

Oikawa cracked a grin. _Iwa-chan_. Was this his influence? Or was this just drunk Suga?

 

"I wouldn't be good at it," Suga continued. "But I wanna wear their little get up. My ass would look _great_ in it."

 

It would, Oikawa mused. Those tight, white pants would look great on Suga.

 

Not...  
Not that he was really imagining it or anything.

 

"You should cosplay it," Oikawa told him, clearing his throat and his mind.

 

"God, _yes_. You're so _smart_ , Kawa-chan." Suga scooted a little bit, positioning himself so his head rested against the arm of the couch as he sprawled over Oikawa's lap. "You should too. You look _so_ good in green."

 

"Do I?" He felt himself smile, amusement creeping back on his face. Drunk Suga wasn't bad when he wasn't talking about sex. "I don't really wear it that much."

 

"Mm, yeah. You know that trench-coat you have? The one with, like, a million pockets?" Oikawa nodded. He hadn't worn that one in a while, actually. "You look _amazing_ in that."

 

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

"You look amazing in everything," Suga whined. "It's not fair."

 

His lips twitched into a smile. "Sorry, Suga-chan. Can't help that I was born beautiful."

 

Suga huffed, a pout on his face. "More like gorgeous. Wait...is gorgeous better than beautiful or is...? Fuck it. Doesn't matter. It's not _fair_."

 

Oikawa just grinned down at his roommate, trying to hold back laughter.

 

He was so going to rub this in his face tomorrow.

 

"It's not fair," Suga continued, his voice a bit softer. "You're just, like, beautiful and smart and you're a good setter and... _ugh_. Why are you so good at everything?"

 

"Hard work and good genes?" he offered.

 

Suga bit his lip. "I wish I could be like you. You're so...you're just so good at everything."

 

"You're good at things too, Suga-chan."

 

"No I'm not." Suga's brows furrowed in a sudden burst of frustration. "I'm just average. I'm not like you. You're smart and you're beautiful and you're strong and you're passionate...I'm nothing like you."

 

"Oh, Suga-chan." Oikawa gently brushed some of Suga's fringe out of his eyes, trying to keep from frowning. "Don't say that. You're wonderful."

 

"You're just saying that." Oikawa winced at how quiet Suga's voice fell. "It's okay. I know I'm not anything special."

 

"Oh but Suga you _are_."

 

He watched as his roommate frowned, some sort of protest on his lips.

 

Did...did Suga really think that?  
That he wasn't special?  
That he was _average_?

 

Oikawa took a breath, trying to decide on just what to say to soothe his roommate. He wasn't near as good at comforting as Suga was. But...

 

"Suga, you are _so_ kind and caring." He stroked along the man's cheek and up to his hair, beginning to card his fingers through. "Every time I break down you're there for me without any questions or complaints. Even if I rub snot all over your favorite sweater or interrupt your study time, you're there for me. You're there and you're so _warm_ and _patient_ and _comforting_. I've never met someone so giving as you."

 

"And it's not just that." Oikawa smiled down at his roommate. "You're an amazing cook and you make the _best_ milk bread. I'm a connoisseur; trust me when I say that it's the best. And it's not just that you're an amazing cook either. You can sing and dance too- don't you think for a second I haven't caught you dancing to Beyonce in the kitchen. And you're so smart, Suga. You _always_ know what to do, what to say. Even if someone is being an inconsolable little shit you know how to calm them down, how to make everything okay. You know how to make anyone feel better."

 

"And you _are_ strong. _God_ , you're so strong. You always put everyone else's needs before your own." He took a breath, fingers gently combing through that soft hair. "I'm selfish, Suga. _God_ I'm so selfish. I wish I could be as considerate as you. But...I honestly think that no one could be. No one can match you when it comes to that."

 

Suga bit his lip. "Oikawa..."

 

"Look." Oikawa gently placed his hands to Suga's cheeks, tapping them lightly. "You're not average and I don't know how to convince you otherwise. I'm not good at this kind of thing. I'm not _you_ ; I don't know how to comfort people. But, just...just trust me okay? Please? Because I've never met someone like you before. I think you're plenty special. And you think I'm special, right? So if _I_ say it, it _must_ be true."

 

A small smile broke across Suga's face, lips curling up and something warm lighting up in copper eyes. "You're so full of it."

 

"Am not." Oikawa flicked Suga lightly on the forehead, mimicking something Iwaizumi had done to him countless times after he had picked him up out of his slumps. "Let's get you to bed, okay? You have class in the morning."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Suga pushed himself off Oikawa's lap and stood up, swaying ever so lightly.

 

"Make sure to drink some water before you go to sleep." Oikawa stretched and yawned, standing up as well. He was tired suddenly, his body feeling heavy. "You don't want a hangover."

 

"Yes, _mother_."

 

He grinned at the sass, pushing his glasses up. It looked like they had switched roles for the night.

 

Suga stumbled out of the living room and Oikawa followed after him. He needed to sleep too. He didn't have to get up as early as Suga but he did still have a morning class with a professor that was very grumpy about students showing up late.

 

Oikawa yawned as he opened his bedroom door. Sleep would be easy tonight.

 

"Hey, Oikawa?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

The sound of quick footsteps was the only warning he got before two pale arms wrapped around his waist. Suga buried his face into the back of his neck and squeezed tight, hugging Oikawa with a warmth that only Suga seemed to possess.

 

"Thank you."

 

And then he was gone, running down the hallway and disappearing into his room before he can say anything to him.

 

Oikawa grinned, pressing a hand to his mouth and muffling some sort of pleased laugh.

 

His roommate was something else.

* * *

 

They didn't talk about it.

 

Like with the cafe or the stars or all the little times Oikawa broke down and leaned on his roommate for comfort, they didn't talk about it.

 

There wasn't a need to talk about it.

 

It wasn't out of _embarrassment_ or anything. There was just no need to bring it up.

 

Oikawa wasn't even sure Suga remembered the conversation. The morning after he had been groggy and grumpy. He had drank coffee and glared out the window at the sun for daring to shine brightly until he remembered he had class and then bolted from the apartment with a string of curses that made Oikawa laugh. And when Suga stumbled home that night, he just made dinner like usual and curled up on the couch watching The Twilight Zone with Oikawa until he dragged himself to bed.

 

And it was fine.

 

It was fine if he didn't remember or if he just didn't want to talk about it.

 

There wasn't a need.

 

And Oikawa was kind of grateful for that.

 

He was grateful that it was natural for them to comfort each other. He was grateful that it was natural for them to resume their normal activities without a hitch after they picked each other up. He was grateful that nothing was dredged up and picked over again and again. He didn't _want_ that.

 

And he felt like Suga didn't want that either.

 

So they didn't talk about it. The option was there if either felt as if it was necessary.

 

But it wasn't.

 

Because in this strange little friendship that had blossomed despite passive aggressive nicknames and standoffish behavior and past rivalry, it was fine.

 

It was fine to talk and it was fine not to talk and they just flowed together without friction, giving one another what they needed and picking each other up without a second thought.

 

It felt like Oikawa had known Suga for much, much longer than he had.

 

And it was strange and it was odd and sometimes it felt like a lie that they had lived with each other for such a short amount of time.

 

It just...  
It was just _natural_ and _easy_ and Oikawa was _grateful_ and he hoped- he really, truly hoped- that Suga felt the same.

 

His roommate felt something like a friend. Like a close friend. Like someone he had known for years. Like someone he could trust and someone he cared for.

 

And he wasn't sure how Suga felt. He didn't know if he felt this closeness, this familiarity.

 

He really, really hoped so.

 

It wasn't something he could quite put into words. But he _wanted_ Suga to feel close to him too. He _wanted_ him to feel warm and comfortable. He _wanted_ him to feel as if it were natural and easy. He _knew_ he wasn't an easy person to get along with- let alone live with.

 

But.

 

He wanted Suga to feel the same.

 

And sometimes he wanted to ask him. Sometimes he would turn to Suga as they watched a movie and would study that ashen hair and that pale skin and that little beauty mark and he would open his mouth to ask him

 

"Isn't this a bit strange? How we're like this?"

 

or

 

"Doesn't it feel like we've known each other for more than a few months?"

 

or

 

"Why is it so easy with you?"

 

But in the end, when Suga would turn to him with one of his little smiles, he would just blurt out something else instead.

 

Because it wasn't necessary to ask. Even if curiosity riled him up on occasion, it was _fine_.

 

Fine that it was strange.  
Fine that it was natural.  
Fine that it was different from the half friendships he formed with everyone else.  
Fine that he wasn't even sure how or when or _why_ they even became friends.

 

It was fine.

 

They didn't need to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally a self-indulgent chapter. I wanted Suga to sprawl over Oik's lap and I wanted Oik's to be comforting.  
> *shrugs*
> 
> Up next:  
> ⚫Bring your roommate to class day  
> ⚫#SugaIsAnAngel2017  
> ⚫Jk he's lowkey thirsty and everything is Kuroo's fault


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know nuthin' about college life or classes or astrophysics.
> 
> This is def a situation that is probably not very likely to happen irl. But *shrugs*

Suga is in the middle of folding laundry when his phone goes off.

 

He frowned at it as it vibrated on his bedside stand. That was Oikawa's ringtone- a short burst of some dubstep remix of the X-Files theme song. Wasn't he in class?

 

He sighed and picked it up, nestling the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Oikawa?"

 

" ** _Suga-chan_**." Oh boy. He's _aggravated_. "I need a favor."

 

"Um...aren't you in class right now?" Suga folded a sock over with a frown.

 

"No. Class got cancelled. The professor's dog or cat or whatever got sick about half-way through." Oikawa huffed and Suga smiled, able to picture the annoyed look on his face with ease. "I'm on my way to my next class."

 

"Okay. Well...what do you need?"

 

"Um, a shirt?"

 

He felt a brow raise and stood up with a quiet sigh, already heading to Oikawa's room. "And why exactly do you need a shirt?"

 

"Ugh. It's so _stupid_." Oikawa clicked his tongue and huffed. "But...since class got cancelled I thought I would grab some coffee before my next one. I went to the one near the Lyra building. You know, the one with the really good bagels?"

 

Suga hummed in response as he opened Oikawa's bedroom door. "Yeah. So what happened?"

 

" ** _Well_** -" Suga smiled at the frustration channeled into the word. "-I bought my coffee and started walking to my next class. And it was all fine and dandy and peachy keen _wonderful_ until this stupid _jerk_ ran into me and got coffee all over my sweater."

 

Suga felt a little wave of sympathy run through him as he pulled open one of Oikawa's drawers.

 

"He didn't even apologize, Suga-chan. He just sneered and ran off and **_ugh_**." He could swear he heard Oikawa stomp his foot. "Anyway. I don't have time to run home and grab a new sweater and make it back to class in time. I wouldn't ask but I have a presentation today. So can you please, please, pretty please meet me at my classroom with one?"

 

"Of course. What building is it?" Suga picked up a soft peach colored sweater and eyed it before folding it up and putting it back in the drawer.

 

"Virgo building. Second floor, down the third hallway on the right. Room 267." Oikawa sighed in relief. " _Thank you_ , Suga-chan. I'll owe you one."

 

"No problem. Any particular one you want?"

 

"Um..." He heard someone shout in the background and Oikawa sigh. "Um...no. Just not the black one. Maybe that one with the- Oh, wait no, actually...can you bring me one of my cardigans instead? And a button up?"

 

Suga sighed in exasperation but smiled. "Yes, yes. Anything else?"

 

"Nope! Thank you so much, Suga-chan! You're an-"

 

"An angel, I know." He smiled and closed the dresser, heading to the closet instead. "I'll meet you there."

 

"Thank you!"

 

And then the call ended.

 

Suga sighed and eyed Oikawa's closet. A cardigan and a button up, huh?

 

He ran his fingers over the clothes, trying to decide on what to pick.

 

The sky blue one was nice. But Oikawa was wearing his cream slacks today. It would match but the lightness of it might be a bit _much_ \- the whole thing would be a bit _too_ light and bright for Oikawa.

 

Maybe the yellow one? No, it was too pastel.

 

The red one was too bright. He didn't even know why Oikawa had this one; he always wore more muted wine reds rather than candy apple ones that clashed with his hair.

 

He frowned and sighed, realizing he was probably thinking way too hard about this.

 

So he grabbed the forest green cardigan and a cream colored button up that matched the slacks Oikawa was wearing that day.

 

Suga bit his lip when his eyes landed on a charcoal vest. Oikawa did say he needed a new shirt for the presentation, right? So he needed to look nice, right?

 

He grabbed the vest and a dark brown tie that almost looked black for good measure.

 

If Oikawa didn't want to wear them, he didn't have to. But the option was there.

 

He carefully hung the clothes on a hanger and slid it into one of the little garment protecting bags Oikawa had hanging in his closet.

 

Right. That should be good.

 

Suga retrieved his keys from the kitchen counter and filled a thermos up with coffee on impulse. Oikawa _did_ have his drink ruined after all. Then he grabbed his coat and hurried off toward the building, bag held tight against him but not so tight that the clothes would wrinkle.

 

He had never really been to this area of campus before. Which was a bit strange since it was somewhat close by. But he didn't have a need to visit the science buildings before his roommate and jerks that spilled coffee onto pristine sweaters without apologizing.

 

Now he would know where Oikawa took his classes.

 

Suga hurried quickly through the campus, wrinkling his nose at the chill in the air. Maybe he should save the coffee for himself.

 

The building was bustling when he scurried into it. Suga felt significantly out of place as he hurried up the stairs and passed students mumbling about things like " _abiogenesis_ " and " _redshifts_ " and " _attenuation_."

 

He hurries past a group of guys arguing about entropy- whatever that is- and wonders if he should have grabbed a bow-tie instead of a tie.

 

_Really_.  
Did that nerd cliche have actual basis?

 

Suga kept a smile to himself as he scanned the hallway for the room.

 

Room 267.

 

The plate came up quicker than he thought it would and he halted abruptly, peeking his head inside the lecture classroom. Oikawa, Oikawa. Where was Oikawa?

 

"Suga-chan!"

 

Suga let out a decidedly unmanly squeak as someone barreled into him, moon pale arms wrapping around his stomach and squeezing tight.

 

"Oikawa. Jesus _Christ_." Suga wiggled out of his roommate's arms and turned around, taking a moment to recapture his breath. "You scared me."

 

"Sorry." His sheepish little grin told otherwise. "Thank you so much. You're an angel, Suga-chan. An _angel_."

 

"I know." Suga shoved the clothes and thermos into Oikawa's arms with a small smile. "There's coffee in that. To, you know, replace the one that jerk spilled."

 

Oikawa nearly squealed at that, throwing his arms around Suga's neck. "Angel! Beautiful, perfect, benevolent angel!"

 

"Oikawa, get off me. You need to ch-"

 

"Tooru Oikawa."

 

Suga's gaze immediately snapped to the man standing behind Oikawa.

 

"I didn't know this was bring your friend to class day," the man said dryly.

 

Oh no. That _had_ to be his professor.

 

Suga smiled at him guilty, nudging his roommate in the ribs and hoping he would he would act like the mature adult he was _supposed_ to be.

 

Oikawa just laughed and slid off Suga, a grin on his face. "Professor Tokei! This is my _lovely_ roommate Suga. He's saving me from a wardrobe malfunction."

 

The professor eyed Oikawa's sweater, his lips twitching into a barely there smile. "I see. Is this the roommate that baked the chiffon cake?"

 

Suga felt himself redden immediately. Oikawa had fed his professor Suga's cake?

 

His roommate just grinned at him when he shot him a look. "Yep! Suga-chan is a god in the kitchen. And he has an exam for Methods of Coaching next week sooooo if you want a specific cake, teach, just let me know."

 

"Oh my god, Oikawa! You can't just- I- _ugh_!" Suga ran a hand down his face as he hissed at the brunette, trying to will the scarlet away. "Tell me you're not using my cakes to butter up your professors."

 

Oikawa just laughed, clearly amused to no end by Suga's reaction. "Sorry, sorry."

 

His roommate was such a little shit. Suga sighed as the brunette beamed at him. "No, you're not."

 

"You're right."

 

"Boys." They snapped their attention back to the professor and Suga bit his lip guilty. "As amusing as this is, I _do_ have a class to teach."

 

"Ah, right. Sorry, professor." Oikawa flashed the man one of his extra charming smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just need to change real quick."

 

"Please do so." The man flashed a brief smile. "I look forward to your presentation."

 

Suga watched as Oikawa brightened, eyes lighting up from chocolate to amber and his showy grin turning into a genuinely happy smile.

 

"Yes, sir." Something flitted across his face and Suga bit back a groan as his eyes grew slightly wider. He was wearing his ' _I just had a brilliant idea and Suga-chan is going to love it or hate but it doesn't matter because I'm going to propose it anyway_ ' face. "Heyyyyy, Suga-chan?"

 

Suga eyed him warily. "Yeah?"

 

"You don't have classes for the rest of the day, right?"

 

"...right?"

 

And then Oikawa grinned. He grinned one of his stupidly excited and enthusiastic and perfect grins that seemed to light up the building brighter than the sun.

 

"Professor-"

 

A sigh came from the man. "Tooru, I know what you're going to ask. I can't say yes."

 

"But _professor_." Oikawa's grin dropped into a pout, a trace of a whine in his voice. "Suga-chan is the one that's been keeping me on track with my work. He's the reason I was even able to finish my presentation."

 

Professor Tokei raised a brow. "Do you really think you should be admitting that?"

 

"Please? He'll be nice and quiet, I promise." Oikawa grabbed onto Suga's arm, gently shaking him in some sort of excitement. "Won't you, Suga-chan?"

 

"I, um..." Suga just blinked in confusion. "What exactly are you wanting, Oikawa?"

 

"Ah." He stepped away and scratched his cheek, grin popping onto his face again. "I just thought it would be fun if you sat in on class today. You could see my presentation!"

 

Oh.

 

Suga blinked again, mouth falling open and then closing.

 

That...actually did sound kind of fun. Oikawa had been working so hard on it lately and it would be better than sitting at home folding laundry, right?

 

"I..." Suga hesitated, looking back at the professor.

 

The man took a deep, deep world weary breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "Tooru Oikawa, if you weren't my best and brightest student I would have kicked you out of class by now." He opened his eyes again, something like amusement in the curl of his lips. "You. Suga, was it? You can stay. But you must not interrupt my class. If anyone asks, you're thinking of switching majors. Am I understood?"

 

He felt his own smile form and nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand."

 

"Good. Now, Tooru, please go get changed. Suga, you may have a seat."

 

"Thank you, professor!" Oikawa grinned and flashed a thumbs up to Suga. "My seat is third row up on the right. Sada-kun isn't here today so you can take the seat by the wall, alright?"

 

"Got it."

 

Oikawa let out a quiet whoop and then bolted toward the bathroom at the end of the hall, eyes shining with obvious excitement. Suga exchanged looks with the professor, both of them smiling.

 

"Tooru really is my best student," the professor said fondly. "Please take care of him."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

The man nodded and then walked toward his desk, raising a hand at a trio of students that were looking over at them curiously.

 

Well then.

 

Suga bit his lip and hurried to the seat, trying to ignore the way a few of the students were staring at him.

 

He slid into it with a sigh and pulled his phone out, making sure to silence it.

 

This was not how he expected his afternoon to turn out.

 

But...

 

Suga cast a quick glance around the room, taking in the posters with planets on them and the kinetic display on the corner of the professor's desk and the list of terms scrawled on the chalkboard in neat writing.

 

His lips twitched into a smile.

 

It definitely wasn't a bad way to spend the afternoon.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

He glanced up and instinctively bit back a frown at the girl standing in front of the desk. She was leaning _way_ too close to him, arms pushed together to show off cleavage that _might_ have enticed him if were interested in such things.

 

He took a quick breath and slapped on a smile, eyes pointedly meeting hers. "Yes?"

 

"You're friends with Oikawa-san, aren't you?" She reached a hand up to flick back perfectly straight auburn hair. "I saw you talking to him with the professor."

 

"I am." Suga frowned as some sort of light went off in her eyes. "We're roommates."

 

"Even better!" She leaned even closer to him. "I was wondering if you knew if Oikawa-san had a girlfriend?"

 

Suga blinked and leaned away from her. Of course. He shouldn't be surprised.

 

"As far as I know, he's currently not seeing anyone," he said slowly. "Oikawa isn't that interested in dating."

 

Something like a pout crossed her face and she sighed dramatically. "But that's such a _shame_." A bright smile popped on her face, though, and she leaned even closer. "Can you at least tell me his type?"

 

"I don't know his type. Sorry."

 

She huffed but smiled again quickly, arms pressing tighter and shirt slipping down. "Well then...what's your type?"

 

"Not you."

 

The girl jerked back suddenly, an embarrassed flush crossing her face. Suga let out a small sigh of relief as Oikawa slid down in the seat next to him.

 

"Tobu-san, please refrain from flirting with my roommate. He's not here for you to bother."

 

Suga bit his cheek, desperately holding back a surprised little laugh as the girl flushed darker and spun around with a huff. Oikawa yawned next to him, casually inspecting his nails as if he didn't just embarrass his classmate.

 

"Thank you again for the clothes," he said. "You picked the perfect replacement."

 

"Oh yeah?" Suga looked away from the girl and smiled at his roommate. "I tried to pick something that I thought would look decent on you. I know our tastes are a little different."

 

"Suga-chan dressed me so well," Oikawa cooed. "I'm going to have you pick out all my outfits from now on."

 

"I think you can manage that on your own." But Suga did smile, secretly pleased that he had done well. "What's your presentation about anyway?"

 

Oikawa lit up immediately, pushing up his glasses and grinning. "You're going to love it, Suga-chan. I-"

 

"Alright, class. Let's begin."

 

"Ah, well. You'll see." Oikawa bumped him lightly with his shoulder and sent him a little wink. "Be a good student and pay attention, Suga-chan."

 

Suga rolled his eyes at his roommate and shifted his attention to the front of the room where the professor was standing.

 

He was kind of handsome, Suga decided. He wasn't really one for the whole older man/academic/teacher kink thing. But. The guy was attractive. He had kind eyes that sort of reminded him of Takeda Sensei and black hair with a touch of grey that managed to make him distinguished rather than old.

 

Suga hummed quietly to himself and Oikawa elbowed him with a raised brow and a little knowing smirk.

 

Ah, right.  
He needed to blend in with the background.

 

Suga kept quiet, watching with mild interest as the man rattled on about upcoming assignments and tests and how he looked forward to everyone's presentations.

 

Someone named Nibui went first. He went on about something to do with celestial poles.  
Whatever that was.

 

He really didn't know what was going on, if he were to be honest. But the guy had a soothing voice and it was easy to keep his attention from drifting too much.

 

A girl came after him. She looked familiar with her messy braid and her cat eye glasses.

 

Halfway through her little speech about elliptical galaxies he realizes it's the girl from the grocery store.

 

When Suga glances over at Oikawa to see if he's paying attention, he finds that his roommate is idly twirling a pen between his fingers and staring at the desk with slightly glazed over eyes.

 

So.  
He wasn't interested in her.

 

Which made Suga wonder what type even interested his roommate.

 

The girl's voice slowly faded into the background as Suga propped himself on his elbow and considered.

 

Oikawa.  
What type did he like?

 

Was he into pretty and preppy? Studious and stern? Gorgeous and untouchable? Rebellious and feisty? Funny and playful? Did he like long hair or short hair? Was he into slender and fit? Or soft and curvy?

 

Did he even like curves? Was he into soft breasts and cute little bubble butts and hourglass figures?

 

Suga licked his lips and glanced over at his slightly bored looking roommate.

 

Then there was the question of did he like girls or boys? Both? None? Everyone? Was he even interested in sex or dating or any of that? Didn't he say he hadn't be in a relationship that interested him before?

 

It seemed strange that Oikawa wasn't with someone.

 

But.

 

If he was refraining because he didn't want to be in a relationship he wasn't even interested in, then that was a good thing. Dating someone without even being into it was cruel.

 

Suga flicked his eyes back to the front of the room, watching as the girl traded places with a short guy wearing a truly garish yellow blazer.

 

So.  
Oikawa didn't date.  
But...he didn't hook up with anyone either.

 

Which was even _more_ strange.  
He was carefree and flirtatious and teasing.  
It just seemed natural to think of him as someone that had _fun_.

 

And he could get pretty much anyone he wanted. It wasn't like he was unattractive. He was practically a model- all long legs and thick lashes and features so fine it looked an artist had spent years carefully sculpting them into perfection.

 

Oikawa was attractive. And beyond that he was _charming_. He had his store of little laughs and coy smiles and smooth quips. It's not like he had a bad personality to detract from his looks. Yes, he could be selfish and vain and childish. But...somehow that added to his little charm, to his mischievous appeal. Because it was never really malicious. Even if he whined and huffed and teased it was never to truly hurt anyone. It was something benign and usually light and casual.

 

He was, in turns, coy and childish, tenacious and carefree, mesmerizing and distant, impish and determined. He was a bit fascinating in his own way- ever changing and ever shining. He had his own pull, as if he were one of the planets he studied so intensely.

 

Oikawa was Oikawa and that meant he was untouchably gorgeous and effortlessly captivating.

 

He could have anyone he wanted.

 

But he had no one.  
He had no one by _choice_.

 

So. The question was, in the end, what kind of person could attract the interest of someone so magnetic and dazzling that it was a bit unfair?

 

Who could catch his attention?

 

Suga mulled the question over as someone androgynous and tall began talking about some sort of cosmic body.

 

It wasn't an easy question to answer. Among all other things, Oikawa was impulsive and he was constantly making decisions that caught people off guard. He was contrasting and surprising and you never knew what would delight him. Maybe it would be a packet of foil stickers shaped like stars. Maybe it would be a print of Jupiter and Io. Maybe it would be a packet of milk bread or a watch with jade inlays or a cracked leather suitcase the color of caramel or a signed copy of Hannibal or a thermos shaped like a rocket or a thick anthology of cliche scifi stories. It could be a simple thing that drew his fascination or something complex.

 

He knew what sort of person would be good for Oikawa. Someone patient and kind and warm and adaptable that could flow with his moods and his whims. Someone that could look after him without being annoyed or bothered by it. Someone that could soothe and encourage him.

 

Well, at least, that was what sort of person _Suga_ thought was good for him.

 

He hummed quietly to himself as the androgynous student gave a small bow and the seat beside him shifted. The touch on his shoulder had him lifting his head to smile at Oikawa, had him wishing his roommate a quiet "good luck."

 

"Watch me, Suga-chan. Okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

Because how could you say no to him?

 

Suga watched him.

 

He watched Oikawa amble down to the front of the room with a carefree little smile, his laptop pressed to his chest. He watched him hook up the sticker covered machine and say something to his teacher too low to hear, a quiet laugh given when the man raised a brow. He watched him as he walked in front of the projector and stood tall, commanding quiet and attention with nothing but the movement of his slender fingers pushing up his glasses and a tilt of his head. He watched as a galaxy flickered into display and full lips moved, forming words he didn't know the meaning of.

 

He had no idea as to what Oikawa was talking about. He vaguely recalled the brunette chattering on about galactic nuclei before but...he still didn't know what it was or why it was important.

 

He wanted to know, though. Watching his roommate lecture the class so confidently made him curious.

 

He could be a teacher, Suga thought suddenly. Oikawa could be a teacher. He was smart and able to command a room with ease. He knew how to draw out people's potential and he knew just how to motivate someone.

 

And he looked _good_ standing there with a calm smile, a pointer in hand and explaining his points in an authoritative tone that Suga recognized as his Captain voice.

 

Suga hid a smile, drawing a leg up into the chair and resting his chin on his knee.

 

He could be a teacher. Or he could be a professor. Lord knows he was brilliant and passionate enough.

 

It occurred to him that he wasn't even sure what Oikawa wanted to do with his degree. He would have to ask.

 

Somewhere behind him he heard a quiet voice hiss, "God he's fucking _hot_ today."

 

Suga felt a smug little grin tug at his lips. He wanted to shoot a "you're welcome" back at whoever was thirsting after his roommate.

 

Because Oikawa _did_ look hot. It would be flat out lying if he denied it.

 

He could admit it, couldn't he? He could admit that Oikawa looked good dressed up in the clothes he picked out for him. He could admit that the way he stood there in front of the class, all authoritative and poised, was attractive. He could admit that the way his voice was maybe half an octave lower than normal was compelling and that he looked liked the picture of academic excellence in a cardigan and tie and those glasses that drew out the impish little upturn of his nose.

 

(Maybe Suga _did_ have something for the whole academic thing)

 

He could admit it, right? It's not like it wasn't common knowledge that his roommate was attractive. It was one of those facts of life things- water was wet and the sky was blue and Tooru Oikawa was attractive.

 

He could admit it, he thought. It wasn't like he was _ogling_ him or anything anyway.

 

There was nothing wrong with admitting his roommate was attractive. That he was hot in his cardigan and tie and slacks that hugged his hips enough to hint at that bubble butt that he could still picture with crystal clear clarity.

 

Suga felt his cheeks burn lightly and bit his lip, grateful that the lights in the room were dimmed to the point that no one could tell he was blushing.

 

God, the kitchen incident. That felt like a lifetime ago.

 

He should be thankful that nothing else like that had occurred. That Kuroo wasn't there to whisper into his ear about long legs and milky thighs and how gorgeous Oikawa would look all pleasure drunk and panting with flushed cheeks and hungry eyes-

 

Nope.  
No.  
He absolutely, one hundred percent could _not_ think about that.

 

Suga closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

Admitting his roommate was attractive was one thing. Letting his mind wander down filthy little paths and imaging him in bed was another thing entirely.

 

That was off limits. That was taboo. And it definitely wasn't okay to subject his roommate- his X-Files loving, milk bread eating, brilliant roommate that _leaned on him for emotional support_ \- to his fantasies.

 

He couldn't. He really, really couldn't. It wasn't fair to Oikawa. As enticing as it was to think of Oikawa with lips bruised from kissing and eyes glazed over with need, it wasn't fair.

 

Suga opened his eyes, exhaling slowly.

 

It wasn't fair. And he wouldn't think about it. His roommate- his _friend_ \- didn't deserve that.

 

Suga forced himself away from all those thoughts and fixed his concentration on Oikawa's presentation. He concentrated on the word luminous and _not_ on how Oikawa's lips looked soft despite being bitten and chewed on constantly and how they would feel interesting trailing down across his skin. He concentrated on a photo of a spiral galaxy and _not_ on the way Oikawa's skin was as pale as the white streaked throughout it and how it would probably look just as entrancing with little bursts of cobalt blue and amethyst and pewter peppered across it. He concentrated on how he pointed at the clusters of stars and traced the outline of the little arms of the galaxy that extended like tentacles and _not_ on how Oikawa's fingers were long and graceful and strong and could leave bruising little grips on someone if he was inclined.

 

His lip hurt from biting back a little groan.

 

This was Kuroo's fault. He was the one who whispered in his ear and implanted all these traitorous little thoughts. If he hadn't of pinned him down and teased him he would be able to concentrate like how he should. If he hadn't of weaved little fantasies and purred in his ear he would be able to keep his mind from wandering.

 

It was all Kuroo's fault.

 

Suga let out a quiet breath of relief as Oikawa wrapped up his presentation and returned to his seat, a pleased little smile on his face.

 

It would be easier to control his thoughts with his roommate right there next to him.

 

Or maybe not.

 

Oikawa scooted his chair closer to him, knee bumping against his as he leaned over to rest his head on his shoulder. "Was it good, Suga-chan?"

 

He hummed quietly in response, taking a deep breath and forcefully shoving away the observation that Oikawa was warm and he was wearing cologne that smelled spicy and that his breath tickled his neck when he whispered to him. "It was nice. I was impressed."

 

Oikawa let out a satisfied little sound. "Good. I worked really hard on it."

 

"I can tell."

 

"I don't have anymore classes after this, Suga-chan. We should get something to eat. My treat."

 

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Sounds good."

 

"You alright, Suga-chan?"

 

"Yeah. Just a little sleepy."

 

A lie. But it's not like he could flat out say 'oh I was indulging in how hot you are and got distracted and am _trying_ to keep my thoughts pg because you're my roommate and off limits when it comes to fantasies.'

 

"We can go to that coffee shop nearby," Oikawa murmured. "Or that Vietnamese place you like if you want real food."

 

"Vietnamese sounds great."

 

Oikawa hummed and Suga exhaled quietly. Vietnamese _did_ sound good, actually. It had been a while since they had it. And he was hungry.

 

He willed the class to hurry, willed the professor to dismiss them. He wanted the lights to flip on and for them to rush out of the building and into the cold. He wanted to eat with Oikawa and go home and finish folding his laundry. He wanted to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with his roommate and laugh with him and tease him when he got startled by jump scares and improbable plot twists.

 

He concentrated on that. He concentrated on being home and engaging in their normal activities. Concentrated on the fact that Oikawa would rip off his clothes in exchange for faded pajama pants and an oversized hoodie. Concentrated on how he would pour a glass of wine for the both of them and they would lazily talk about their day as they flicked through Netflix to pick out a movie. Concentrated on how Oikawa would grab the old throw from the couch and whine about how cold it was and how he needed a space heater for his room. Concentrated on how they would chat about what to make for dinner the next day and the practice match Oikawa had coming up.

 

He concentrated on all that and found himself smiling by the time the class was dismissed, all those traitorous thoughts expelled from his mind.

 

Oikawa looked sleepy when he stood up and stretched, his hair slightly messed up from leaning on Suga's shoulder. He looked pleased, though, and shrugged on his coat with a happy little hum and gathered his textbooks.

 

"Suga-chan, are you ready?"

 

Suga smiled and stood. "Yeah. Let's go. I'm starved."

 

"Me too." Oikawa began to lead the way out of the classroom. "I want the satay again. It was so good when we ordered it."

 

"Mmm, yeah. I'm thinking about-"

 

"Excuse me."

 

They turned and Suga felt Oikawa stiffen beside him. The girl from before was standing there, chest pushed out again and a flirty little smile on her face.

 

"I just wanted to tell _Oikawa-san_ how much I enjoyed his presentation." She took a step forward, lip bitten and lashes fluttering. "I was hoping that I could ask you a few questions about it."

 

"Sorry, but Suga-chan and I are going to eat now. Maybe another time, Tobu-san."

 

Suga bit his lip at the breezy quality of Oikawa's voice. It _sounded_ friendly enough, but he had lived with the brunette long enough to detect the thread of annoyance buried deep in it.

 

The girl brightened and took another step forward- clearly she didn't care about personal space one little bit. "That's perfect! I could join you!"

 

"Ah, sorry. But we kind of just want to grab something and go home. We're both a little tired."

 

The girl pouted and crossed her arms, cleavage dripping as her shirt stretched. "Aw, come on Oikawa-san. You _really_ just want to go home? It would be fun. We could talk about the project coming up. And-" She giggled, the sound childish and petty. "-don't you want some company?"

 

"I _have_ company."

 

The irritation was beginning to bleed through his words now and Suga took a deep breath, wondering if he should intervene.

 

"Oh, well, yes. But _feminine_ company. Surely you want-"

 

"No." She recoiled as Oikawa snapped at her. "I'm not interested. Go bother someone else."

 

"Oikawa-san-"

 

"Come _on_ , Suga-chan. Let's _go_."

 

And then Oikawa was pulling him away, a hand wrapped around his wrist and annoyance clear on his face.

 

If he heard the mutter of "what the hell?" behind him, he didn't make any indication of it.

 

"Oikawa-"

 

"I can't stand her," the brunette hissed as he pulled Suga through the building. "She's so _obvious_."

 

Suga hummed his agreement, wincing lightly as they stepped out into the bright courtyard. How could it be so sunny and yet so cold?

 

Oikawa huffed and let go of Suga, fixing the strap of his messenger bag with irritated fingers. "Honestly. She's been bugging me for ages. You would think she would get the hint already."

 

"She's seems persistent."

 

"She's a pest."

 

Suga hid an amused smile as he trailed after Oikawa. "Why not tell her you're not interested?"

 

"I have," the brunette groaned. "In a thousand different ways. She won't accept it. She's one of those people that thinks everyone is attracted to them and that she's entitled to whoever she wants. She's a _pain_."

 

"Poor Oikawa," Suga teased. "Must be hard to be so attractive."

 

Oikawa whined and huffed, shoving Suga lightly. "Don't be mean, Suga-chan. I have to put up with her everyday."

 

"Why not tell her you're dating someone?" he suggested, stepping back onto the walkway and nodding to one of his classmates as he passed. "Maybe she would be discouraged."

 

"No." Oikawa sighed, shoulders slumping. "She would probably see it as a challenge or something."

 

Suga clicked his tongue, biting back an amused little smile. "Truly a nuisance."

 

"You have no idea." The brunette frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever. Let's forget about little Miss Can't Take a Hint and talk about something else."

 

Suga hummed and nodded. "Did you see that they're going to host a Star Wars night in the atrium next month?"

 

"Yeah. I was thinking of going. But..." Oikawa just shrugged. "I would rather marathon it at home."

 

"We can pick a night to do it," he offered. "We can order pizza and make a nest in the living room again and just binge watch it."

 

Oikawa's brightened up immediately at that. "Yes, yes. Oh my god, _yes_. Suga-chan you're so _good_ to me."

 

"I know. I did bring you a change of clothes, didn't I?" Suga smiled. "And coffee."

 

"Yes _and_ coffee. Because you're an _angel_ ," Oikawa cooed. "My angel. My perfect angel of a roommate."

 

"You really need to find something else to call me," he teased. "Angel is going to wear thin eventually."

 

"Nope." Oikawa threw his arms around Suga's neck, leaning his weight on him and forcing him to stagger to the side. "Suga-chan is my angel."

 

"This angel is going to turn into a devil if you don't get off me."

 

Oikawa just laughed and nuzzled against his neck. "Noooo. Suga-chan would never hurt me."

 

"Oikawa, I'm _hungry_." He nudged him gently. "Come on, let's go-"

 

"Suga?"

 

Oh, _Christ_.

 

Suga took a deep breath, turning his head to the side to see a stunned Seiji staring at him.

 

"Hello, Seiji."

 

The man blinked and ran a hand through his bleached hair, head tilting to the side. "Um, hi. Have you been ignoring me?"

 

Suga felt Oikawa's head pop up onto his shoulder and bit back a sigh. "No. I've been busy."

 

"Busy, huh?" The man eyed the roommates, something like annoyance flashing across his face. "Who's _that_?"

 

"This is my roommate Oikawa." He took a breath, willing himself to not just flee the scene. "Oikawa, this is Seiji. He's a classmate. Or, well, he _used_ to be. I used to take Renaissance and Reformation with him."

 

Oikawa hummed, still slumping against him. "Nice to meet you, Seiji-san."

 

Seiji's eyes narrowed a bit. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Suga-chan, is this going to take long?" Oikawa's voice held a bored little whine. "I want to eat."

 

"You were the one holding us up," Suga scolded.

 

"He's _just_ your roommate?"

 

Suga frowned at the disbelieving note in Seiji's voice. "Yes. And we're going to go eat now. Bye."

 

He felt the man's eyes burn holes in him as he pulled away from Oikawa, wrapping his hand around his wrist and tugging him through campus.

 

"Let's hurry, Oikawa." He could hear the annoyance in his voice and tried to shake it off. "Let's just get to the restaurant before anyone else stops us."

 

Oikawa hummed behind him, taking a quick step to walk beside him. "Seems like we both have pests."

 

"God." Suga sighed and dropped Oikawa's wrist, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't think he would still be trying. I haven't even talked to him in months."

 

"I can't blame you. He really didn't seem to be your type when I-"

 

Suga halted as Oikawa cut himself, turning toward him with a raised brow. "When you _what_?"

 

The brunette let out a little laugh, scratching at his cheek and looking to the side guiltily. "Um...I may have seen you guys on a date? It was months ago, when I first moved in."

 

Suga felt his cheeks redden. "You saw me on a _date_?"

 

"Um, yes?" Oikawa bit his lip, a small and embarrassed smile popping up onto his face. "I didn't say anything because you never mentioned it."

 

Suga took a deep breath and turned on his heel, away from his roommate and in the direction of the restaurant. "Okay."

 

"Are you...upset?"

 

"No." Suga sighed. " _No_. I'm not upset. I just...I don't know. Um..." He glanced back over at his roommate, a sudden rush of anxiety spiking through him. "So...you don't mind?"

 

Oikawa's brows furrowed, a confused little look in his eyes. "Mind what?"

 

"That I'm, um, gay?"

 

Oikawa snorted, a grin crossing his face. "God, no. Why would I mind?"

 

He let out a little breath of relief. It wasn't like he thought Oikawa would mind. But, still, knowing that he didn't care was nice.

 

"Besides," Oikawa continued, skipping over a crack in the sidewalk. "I'm into guys, too. Of course I'm pan and not gay but that's besi-"

 

"You're what?" It came out much louder than he meant. Suga slapped a hand over his mouth as Oikawa turned around, an amused smile on his face. "Sorry, sorry. That surprised me. Um, I didn't know."

 

The brunette just shrugged, unoffended and uncaring. "It's not a secret. It's nothing I _announce_ but it's not a _secret_."

 

"Huh." Suga blinked. "Well, okay."

 

Oikawa shot him a smile, twirling back around with a swing of his arms and humming. "Let's hurry, Suga-chan. We're almost there."

 

"Coming."

 

So. Now he knew.

 

Suga smiled and brushed his hair back from his face. Oikawa was pansexual. Somehow that was just fitting. It didn't really change anything, of course. But...his curiosity was satisfied.

 

Suga hummed quietly and picked up his pace.

 

The day had certainly turned out interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm. The run-on sentences in this chapter are just...the chapter is a rich bitch when it comes to them.
> 
> I personally headcanon Oikawa as pan. Maybe it's self-indulgent because I'm pan but *shrugs*
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Kuroo what the fuCK  
> ⚫Suga is frustrated and no it's not because of school work  
> ⚫Dang Oiks are you really checking out Suga's legs


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a splish splash of sin in this chapter. Nothing too explicit, promise.

"Oikawa."

 

Oikawa glanced up from his textbook to look at a fidgety Suga. "Yes?"

 

"When's the cut off time for gym hours for non student athletes and faculty?"

 

Oikawa blinked and watched as Suga rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Um...I think it's nine?"

 

"Nine...okay." Suga turned on his heel, bouncing lightly as he did. "Got it. Thanks."

 

"Are...are you okay, Suga-chan?" Oikawa set his text book to the side with a frown. "You seem a bit...jittery."

 

The man let out a breath, turning back around and shooting him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...I'm just a little restless, I guess. I thought maybe getting back into working out would help calm me down."

 

Oikawa hummed, eyeing his roommate. Suga _had_ seemed a bit restless lately. He was constantly fidgeting; constantly running his hands through his hair or tapping his foot or twirling a pen between his fingers. His baking had increased too- cakes were constantly being given out to the rest of the building and the volleyball team was gifted cupcakes and cookies frequently.

 

"Iwa-chan and I are going to work out tomorrow morning. Do you want to join us?" he offered.

 

Suga's face lit up a tiny bit, his smile growing ever so slightly and the corner of his eyes crinkling with a bit of joy. "Yeah, that would be nice. What time?"

 

"We're meeting up at ten. The gym is usually pretty empty around that time."

 

"Got it. Thanks, Oikawa."

 

"No problem."

 

He watched as his roommate left the living room and hummed quietly. Why was he so worked up lately? He wasn't still worrying about switching majors, was he? Surely not. And he didn't have anything important coming up to worry about- or if he did, he hadn't told Oikawa about it.

 

Maybe he was just struck with a mood.

 

Oikawa shrugged and picked his textbook back up. It would be fine. Suga knew how to take care of himself.

* * *

 

Suga bit his lip as he tossed the volleyball up in the air.

 

He was antsy. He couldn't sleep.

 

He had realized he was getting restless. He knew it was creeping in. But he had thought he would be okay since he was busy with getting used to his classes.

 

But...

 

He groaned and spun the ball in his hands.

 

He wasn't okay.

 

He was restless and fidgety and he needed to _do_ something.

 

He knew _why_ he was restless. He was terribly aware of why he couldn't stay still, couldn't keep from biting his lip and tapping his foot.

 

And it was so _stupid_. It was stupid and embarrassing.

 

Suga sighed as his phone went off and grabbed it from the night stand.

 

Kuroo.  
Of course.

 

And what a surprise. Yet _another_ picture he had snuck of Akaashi and Bokuto making out half naked.

 

Of course.

 

The bastard. He knew what he was doing. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

 

Kuroo knew he was struggling with his stupid libido. It wasn't a secret to the man that Suga- despite Oikawa's countless claims of him being angelic- had a high sex drive. He knew. And he pushed. And he antagonized him.

 

Suga huffed and put his phone down.

 

It wasn't his fault he was like this. It wasn't his fault that when he went without he was restless and fidgety and almost grumpy. It's not like he could control it.

 

Well, he could. Sort of. But...it was not quite as effective to handle it himself.

 

He could feel his cheeks burn and groaned, rolling onto his side and biting his lip.

 

He hadn't even gone without that long. What about Oikawa? He _never_ brought anyone home. And he never went out. It was just class, practice, and studying. Didn't he have needs?

 

Of course he had needs...right?

 

_Surely_ he got frustrated and pent up and restless.

 

Suga sighed and rolled over again, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

 

Maybe he should go on a date. It's not like no one ever asked him. It was just that he wasn't really that interested in anyone that asked. And he didn't want to use anyone just to satisfy his selfish needs. That would be cruel.

 

No. He wouldn't go on a date if he wasn't into the person.

 

And he wouldn't get tangled up in the little love triangle that was Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo. No matter how many photos Kuroo sent him. No matter how many times Kuroo would "accidentally" butt dial him in the middle of teasing Akaashi.

 

Suga bit his lip. Poor Akaashi. He was practically the other two's plaything. He had no idea how he put up with them.

 

God, Kuroo was such a little shit. How had Suga put up with him for so long? He was so pushy, so damn teasing and provoking and persistent.

 

Suga whimpered quietly as the memory of Kuroo's last visit flashed through his mind.

 

God, that was so long ago. And he had been just so...

 

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, trying not to imagine his fingers gripping messy hair and those hungry eyes and the way Kuroo's tongue had flicked out to lick his lips when he had pulled off him and-

 

Suga moaned.

 

It was impossible.

 

He needed to find someone. Or...maybe he could just...

 

His face was burning when he ran his hand down his it.

 

No. He couldn't just get a toy.  
That...  
That was way too embarrassing.

 

There was no way he could just walk into a sex store and pick one up without dying from embarrassment on the spot.

 

And he wouldn't even know what to get, what to look for.

 

And what if Oikawa found it?

 

His eyes snapped open in horror at the thought. Oh god. No. Nonononono ** _no_**. He could never bring something like that in the apartment. Oikawa wasn't one to snoop through his things but just the possibility of it being found- no matter how slim- was enough to give Suga a panic attack.

 

God.

 

He sighed and threw his arm over his face.

 

This was so _stupid_. He should _not_ be having a mini heart-attack because he's freaking out over the thought of his roommate finding a dildo that he didn't even have.

 

It was stupid.

 

He took a deep breath as his phone went off.

 

" _This spark of black that I seem to love_  
 _We can get a little crazy just for fun_ "

 

Kuroo's ringtone. Of course.  
  


He considered ignoring it. He was probably going to tease him like always. He should ignore it. But...his hand reached for the damned thing and he answered anyway.

 

"What?"

 

Kuroo let out a low whistle. "Damn. Someone grumpy?"

 

"Yes. What do you want?"

 

"I was just thinking about you, Suga."

 

He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "You just sent me a photo of Bokuto and Akaashi making out. I know what you're up to and you need to stop because you're driving me up the _goddamn wall_ , Kuroo."

 

"Oh but _Suga_." He bit his lip as Kuroo's voice dropped into a low purr. "Can you really blame me? Why don't you just join us? Just for one night?"

 

"Kuroo no."

 

"You're no fun." The man let out a disappointed sigh. "We all want you to join us. Bo' keeps going on about your ass."

 

"I'm flatted," Suga said flatly. "Truly. But no."

 

"Oh but come on. Can't you just imagine it, Suga? Me fucking you just how you like it while Bokuto does the same to Akaashi. You two kissing and touching and coming again and again, right beside each other. Just laying there watching each other get totally _wrecked_."

 

Suga bit his lip, stifling a little whimper. "Kuroo, _stop_."

 

"But why, Suga?" His voice somehow dropped even lower and Suga closed his eyes, his heart fluttering. "Akaashi is _gorgeous_ when he comes. He's such a little cockslut, Suga. You would never guess it. But he loves it. He loves it when Bokuto fucks him from behind and I fuck his pretty little mouth. And he wants your cock, Suga. He wants you to be right there with us. He wants to touch you, to taste you. Don't you want that, _Koushi_?"

 

"Kuroo-"

 

"Maybe he should tell you himself." Suga felt his heart leap into his throat as Kuroo shuffled around, as someone moaned in the background. "Bo, take your fingers out of his mouth. I want Akaashi to tell Koushi he wants his cock."

 

_Holy shit._

 

"Kuroo." His voice is hushed, a hoarse little whisper. "Kuroo, _don't_ -"

 

The man just ignores him and there's more noise in the background- a little whimper and a "fuck, babe" and a chuckle that makes him shiver. "Akaashi, be a good boy and tell Koushi you want his cock."

 

Oh no. He's not really doing this. He's not. **_He's not_**. This is Suga's brain feverish and hallucinating. There's no way-

 

" _Ah_ , S-Suga-san."

 

Suga shot up in his bed, one hand slapping to his mouth and the other clutching his phone so tight his fingers hurt.

 

"Go on, babe. Tell him you want it."

 

"K-Kuroo pl-please. It's too-"

 

"Goddamn you're so cute. Do you hear him, Koushi? He reminds me so much of you in bed. He's so shy but he's so fucking _greedy_."

 

Suga whimpered, his hand pressing tighter against his mouth as he heard Akaashi moan.

 

What the _hell_ were they doing?

 

"Come on, babe." Bokuto's voice then- low and holding a growl that made Suga's breath grow ragged. "You got off just the other night to the thought of sucking his cock."

 

He's not sure if that's his moan he's hearing or Akaashi's.

 

He needs to hang up the phone. He needs to hang up the phone **now**.

 

"F-fuck."

 

Shit. Akaashi's voice is right there, strangled and full of need that Suga could never imagine the man capable of possessing.

 

"You're awfully quiet, Koushi." Kuroo's voice, drawling and low. "Cat got your tongue?"

 

"Kuroo you're a bastard," Suga manages to hiss out. His thighs squeeze together and he has to bite back a gasp because _fuck_ he's hard. He's hard just from that. "Stop being mean to Akaashi."

 

"But he's so cute." He can tell from just his tone that Kuroo is grinning. "And he wants you, Koushi. Don't you, Akaashi?"

 

A whimper sounds and Suga has to bite his lip to keep from letting out a moan.

 

"I want...fuck... _please_."

 

"Please what, Akaashi?"

 

"Harder-" There's a choked little cry then. "Koutarou!"

 

"Shit. You should see him, Koushi. He's so fucking gorgeous bent over and tied up like that. God."

 

Tied up?  
Oh _fuck_.

 

Suga whimpers and he feels himself tremble. He hates himself for letting his lips fall open to whisper an uneven "Kuroo."

 

"You could see him like this if you ever came over, you know." Kuroo's voice is coaxing and low. It's the same voice that Suga always falls for, always ends up giving into. "You could sit on my lap and ride my dick as you watch Bokuto fuck him senseless. You could be fucked by both Bokuto and I while he watches. Don't you want that? To be fucked like a little slut while Akaashi watches? You should see how pretty he is when he begs."

 

There's no holding back his moan and there's no fighting against the way his hand slides down his stomach and over his sweatpants.

 

"Shit, bro, you were right. He sounds so fucking _hot_."

 

"You should hear him when he comes. Suga, you need to get your ass over here. _God_. I want to fuck you into the mattress while you gag on Bo's cock. You-"

 

A knock sounded and Suga nearly screamed in surprise, phone flying out of his grasp and out of reach.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

Oh no.

 

He felt the color drain from his face and grabbed a pillow in a panic, laying it in his lap and trying to will his breath to something normal and calm.

 

"Y-yes?"

 

The bedroom door creaked open just a bit and Oikawa's head popped into the room, a curious expression on his face.

 

"Are you okay, Suga-chan?"

 

Suga took a deep breath, fixing a smile on his face. "Yeah. I'm fine. You just startled me."

 

"Oh, sorry." Oikawa smiled apologetically, fingers curling around the door. "Um, I know it's late. But I was going to order something to eat. Do you want anything?"

 

"Um." Suga blinked and took another breath, trying to clear his head. "Ah, no. But thank you."

 

"'Kay. Sorry for scaring you."

 

"It's fine." He flashed another quick smile. "Have a good night."

 

Oikawa nodded and pulled his head from the doorway, shutting the bedroom with a firm little motion.

 

Suga immediately groaned, bring the pillow up to smother his face.

 

"Shit."

 

His mutter is muffled and he feels tired suddenly.

 

This was too much. This was all way, way too much.

 

He rolled over and stretched as far as he could, snatching the phone from the floor and bringing it to his ear.

 

Kuroo was laughing at him. That _bastard_.

 

"I'm hanging up. You all are evil and I hope Akaashi bites your dicks off."

 

He hung up without giving them the chance to reply and turned his phone on silent. There's no way he's going to get pulled into any of that again.

 

Suga crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head, determined to forget that the last twenty or so minutes had actually happened.

* * *

 

"Suga-chan? Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

 

"It's fine, Oikawa."

 

Oikawa bit his lip and eyed his roommate.

 

"It's fine," Suga reassured him. " _I'm_ fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

 

And it really looked like he hadn't. Oikawa was normally the one sporting eyebags, but today it was Suga that had those faint little crescents of purple resting just underneath his eyes.

 

"Well...if you're sure."

 

"I am." Suga sent him a small smile, running his hand through his hair and sighing. "I'm going to take it easy. I know you invited me to work out with you, but...I think I'm just going to run for a bit."

 

"That's fine, Suga-chan." Oikawa adjusted the grip on his gym bag and smiled. "Just don't overwork yourself."

 

"Like you're one to talk."

 

Oikawa jumped as Iwaizumi popped up his side. He huffed and pushed his best friend. " _Rude_ , Iwa-chan."

 

Iwaizumi ignored him, stretching and yawning. "Semi is going to join us later on."

 

"Ugh." Oikawa wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I can't believe you've betrayed me to make friends with the enemy, Iwa-chan."

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. "We go to the same school now, Shittykawa. He's not the enemy anymore."

 

"He will always be the enemy," Oikawa said firmly.

 

"Are you talking about Shiratorizawa's Semi?" Suga asked suddenly, curiosity in his voice.

 

"Unfortunately." Oikawa sniffed, flicking his fringe from his eyes. "Iwa-chan thinks just because we go to the same school I should play nice with him."

 

"Shouldn't you?" Suga asked with a raised brow, a hint of scolding in his voice. "You were able to play nice with me. So why not him?"

 

"But Suga-chan, you're different. You're a good person. Semi is..." Oikawa huffed. "Semi is just so _ugh_."

 

"Very descriptive, Shittykawa."

 

Suga snickered as Oikawa elbowed his best friend.

 

"You and Suga-chan get along too well," he whined. "Every time we hang out Suga-chan is on your side."

 

"Well, that might be because Iwaizumi-san is usually on the right side." Suga just smiled sweetly at Oikawa when he sent him a glare. "How did you become friends with Semi-san, by the way? Do you have classes together?"

 

"Nah, he's getting some sort of degree in art." Iwaizumi opened the door to the gym for them, pushing Oikawa through. "He lives in the apartment above me."

 

"Iwa-chan always complains about how loud he is," Oikawa informed Suga with a touch of satisfaction.

 

"He _is_ loud." The spiky haired man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But he's not a bad guy."

 

Oikawa scowled at his best friend. "Traitor."

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and led the way to the locker room.

 

Oikawa felt a little bit of relief when he glanced around the gym. It was empty, for the most part. He wasn't really in the mood to fight anyone for machines or deal with unwanted attention. He just wanted to get a work out in and release the little knot of stress that was beginning to form in his chest.

 

"Suga-chan, did you remember to bring a lock?" he asked as they filed into the locker room.

 

Suga hummed and nodded, tapping at his phone. "Yeah. Which lockers are the free ones?"

 

"The ones along that wall." Oikawa pointed to the bank of lockers across the room. "There should be plenty open right now."

 

"Got it."

 

Suga shoved his phone in his pocket and walked away, leaving Iwaizumi and Oikawa to walk over to the locker's given to the student athletes.

 

"Is he okay?" Iwaizumi asked as he twirled the combination to his lock. "Suga-san usually doesn't look so tired."

 

Oikawa just shrugged, opening his locker and pulling out his shoes. "I think he's just a little stressed about something. Last night he said something about feeling restless?"

 

"Huh." Iwaizumi tugged off his shirt. "You're not stressing him out, are you?"

 

"What? _No_." He huffed and elbowed the spiky haired man. "I don't stress Suga-chan out."

 

Iwaizumi let out a little snort. "Yeah, okay. Hard to believe."

 

"You're so mean to me, Iwa-chan."

 

"Someone has to be."

 

Oikawa whined and the two changed in silence, pulling on their work out clothes and lacing their shoes up nice and tight.

 

Suga met them as they headed out of the locker room, an iPod in his hand and a determined look in his eyes.

 

"I'll catch you guys later," he told them. "Have a good work out."

 

"You too, Suga-chan."

 

Oikawa watched his roommate walk off for a moment before turning to Iwaizumi and smiling. "Let's go!"

 

"You're awfully enthusiastic," the spiky hair man commented with a raised brow.

 

Oikawa shrugged. "I'm just in the mood to work out. It's been a while since we've had time to do it together."

 

"That's because you're too busy watching alien movies and agonizing over your essays." Iwaizumi walked off, leaving Oikawa to follow him with a huff. "Your classes are getting changed around next semester, right?"

 

"Yeah." Oikawa nodded to one of the guys on the basketball team as he passed. "I don't have to take my O and I labs anymore."

 

"You'll have time for morning workouts then." Iwaizumi threw an arm behind his back, stretching and yawning. "We can start up if you want."

 

Oikawa felt himself smile. Morning workouts with his best friend would be nice. He _missed_ Iwaizumi. It felt like they never got to see each other anymore outside of practice and the few times his best friend would come over to eat dinner with them.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good, Iwa-chan."

 

Iwaizumi nodded and jerked his head over to the treadmills. "Those to start off with?"

 

"I guess. Do you want to do something all around or focus on something specific today?" Oikawa dropped to the floor lightly, beginning to stretch his legs. "I'm kind of like feeling legs today."

 

"Oh yeah?" Iwaizumi stretched his arms above his head. "Maybe you should run with Suga-san then."

 

"Nah. Hey, do you-"

 

"Yo, Iwaizumi."

 

Fuck.

 

Oikawa huffed and looked up from his legs. Semi was waving at them and walking over, already in his workout clothes.

 

Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa's foot with his, sending him a stern little look. "Play nice, Trashykawa."

 

"Only if he does."

 

Iwaizumi's eyes narrowed at his mutter. But he just clicked his tongue and raised his hand up to Semi in greeting, probably deciding it wasn't worth the effort to scold Oikawa.

 

"Yo, Semi. Thought you couldn't make it until later."

 

The ash blonde stepped forward and Oikawa huffed, eyeing him in annoyance. Why did _he_ have to be here?

 

"Ah, I finished up my homework early last night." Semi cocked his head to the side, rubbing his neck and yawning. "Didn't have to work on it this morning."

 

The man nodded to Oikawa in greeting before glancing around. "I thought someone else was joining us?"

 

"Suga-chan is doing his own thing," Oikawa told him with a click of his tongue. Iwaizumi nudged him again and he sighed, knowing he would have to temper his tone. "He's running."

 

"Suga?" Semi raised a brow, hands reaching behind his head to pull his messy hair into a tiny ponytail. "Karasuno's Suga? Why the hell are you working out with him? I thought you hated Karasuno."

 

"Yeah, and I hate Shiratorizawa even more but here we are- fuck, Iwa-chan. That _hurt_."

 

His best friend ignored him, crossing his arms. "Trashykawa is his roommate."

 

"Oh yeah?" Something like curiosity crossed the man's features. Oikawa pursed his lips, eyeing him. "Lucky Oikawa."

 

He narrowed his eyes, unsure what the man was implying. "Excuse me?"

 

"Nothing." Semi turned to Iwaizumi, a hint of a smirk on his face. "Where is he?"

 

Iwaizumi jerked his head toward the front of the gym. "Over there."

 

Oikawa bristled as Semi looked over and let out a low whistle. "Flexible, isn't he?"

 

"What are you- _oh_."

 

Oikawa blinked as he looked over at his roommate.

 

Suga _was_ flexible.

 

Like.  
 _Really_ flexible.

 

How did he manage to bend like that?

 

He swallowed as Suga shifted positions, legs spreading just a bit and ever so slowly dipping down to press his hands flat against the floor. His shorts began to rise up as he bent down, exposing alabaster thighs and making Oikawa wonder how he had never noticed that Suga had such _long_ legs.

 

"Earth to Shittykawa."

 

Oikawa blinked as a tan hand was thrust into his face and whipped his head away from his roommate, cheeks burning ever so lightly. Semi was full on smirking at him now, arms crossed and a brow raised.

 

"You okay?" Iwaizumi asked.

 

"Yes." Oikawa gritted his teeth and stood up, ignoring Semi and taking a deep breath. "Let's just get started already."

 

Iwaizumi was still looking at him questioningly, but he nodded. "Okay."

 

He let out a little exhale of air and began walking to the treadmill.

 

Right.  
Working out.  
 _That's_ what he was here for.

* * *

 

Suga took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and bringing himself to focus.

 

It was probably a bit odd to be nervous about running, he thought.

 

But it had been so long since he worked out. What if he was weak? It would be embarrassing if he was spent before Iwaizumi and Oikawa finished.

 

Suga let out a huff of air and adjusted his earbuds. Whatever. It would be fine.

 

He stretched one last time and then stepped onto the track circling the gym.

 

The layout of the gym was a little weird to him. Why would the track be laid out so all the machines were in the inside of the giant oval? There was a second floor. Wouldn't it make sense for it to be up there so it wasn't in the way?

 

There was one outside that he could have used. But it was cold and Suga _hated_ running in the cold.

 

He sighed to himself as he jogged around the track to warm up.

 

It was getting colder lately. The forecast called for snow soon. He hoped it wouldn't turn into a snowstorm. The last one had been a pain- it had knocked out the power right in the middle of Oikawa taking a shower. He had never heard a man scream so high before.

 

Suga snickered to himself as he remembered it. Poor Oikawa. He probably would have freaked out too if the lights suddenly cut off in the middle of showering.

 

Speaking of Oikawa...

 

He raised a hand to his roommate as he jogged past a bank of treadmills.

 

Oikawa looked _pissed_. He thought that the brunette might be focused and sharp, his eyes doing that strange thing they did where they fell flat as he concentrated. But he was annoyed and he glared at the machine as if it had personally insulted him.

 

Maybe it was because Iwaizumi was chatting with Semi, Suga mused. Oikawa was a rather needy friend.

 

Semi glanced up from his treadmill, catching Suga's eye and giving him a little half smile. Suga returned it, jogging past with a nod.

 

He wasn't doing that bad. Sure he was just warming up. But. He wasn't doing as bad as he thought he might.

 

Suga hummed quietly as he passed the point where he started, picking up the pace to a nice, even stride.

 

It was good to run like this again. He had always liked running- it was easy and you didn't need equipment. All you had to do was lace your shoes and go. And it was so easy to lose himself in thought or just space out and let his feet carry him until he was tired and worn out.

 

He would have to make time to do it more often, he decided. On his free days he should go for a little jog. Maybe he could even drag Oikawa with him. Though...maybe not. The brunette's legs were so long and he was probably much, much faster. He doubted that Oikawa would be content to stick by him.

 

So maybe he could ask someone else? It had been a long time since he had seen Yaku. His former roommate would be a good workout buddy. They had always been compatible back in high school when it came to running.

 

Suga smiled fondly as he recalled the training camps. Those were good times. The scorching hot days and the sounds of 20+ boys shouting and running around was a much beloved memory. Even if they lost over and over again and even if there was that little bit of drama with Tsukishima and even if that was the time when Daichi had told Suga he was going to ask out Yui, it was still a happy memory.

 

He missed those days. He enjoyed his life now, yes. But he missed sore arms and the sting of Daichi clapping him on the shoulder and the feeling of pride he got as he watched his kohai grow and flourish.

 

Maybe he should poke around and see if there were any neighborhood teams he could play with? That could be fun. Of course it wouldn't be the same as playing with Daichi and Asahi and everyone but...but it could be fun.

 

Suga absently twisted his right earbud, fixing it as it tried to fall out.

 

He needed to bulk up his playlist. Especially if he really was going to work out again. This mix wasn't bad. But it wasn't something that necessarily got his blood pumping. It needed more rock. Or maybe some trap. He should ask Kuroo for some songs.

 

Suga's mouth twisted into a scowl at the thought.

 

Kuroo.  
Fucking Kuroo.

 

The bastard had been so _awful_ the night before. God. Poor Akaashi. Maybe he should have warned him about Kuroo. Maybe he should have told him how absolutely awful he could be.

 

Had he _really_ thought that was okay? That he could just call up his former fuck buddy in the middle of fucking his current lovers?

 

Suga felt his cheeks burn and let out an annoyed little huff.

 

Kuroo had _no_ sense of propriety. He was the _worst_. The absolute worst.

 

He shook his head with a quiet little groan.

 

No. No. He wasn't going to think about it. As far as he was concerned, that little phone call never happened. It was a fever dream, a strange little hallucination brought on by hormones and a frustrating lack of sex.

 

That was it.

 

Suga sighed and stubbornly shifted his thoughts away from it. There were so many other things to think about that wouldn't annoy him or possibly give him an awkward boner.

 

Things like how he and Oikawa needed to go grocery shopping again. Or his test on Tuesday. Or how his neighbor downstairs was moving out soon. Or that Daichi had asked him if he wanted to come over soon. Or that his grandmother was planning on making him a new sweater soon and wanted to know if he would prefer it to be blue or green.

 

He wondered if it would be odd to ask his grandmother to make a sweater for Oikawa. It wouldn't be that weird, right? Oikawa did like sweaters and nearly all his friends had a sweater in their wardrobe knitted by his grandmother. Maybe he would ask her and surprise him with it.

 

His eyes flicked back to the row of treadmills as he passed by. Oikawa looked slightly less annoyed now, his machine brought into a sharp incline and and his fingers fumbling with his mint green iPod as he jogged.

 

Oikawa would look good in mint green, he thought. It was a similar shade to the Aoba Johsai aqua he used to sport. And he had always looked fine in that.

 

Suga hummed to himself. He would call his grandmother later that night and ask her about it.

* * *

 

He was tired.

 

Tired in a good way, though.

 

He had pushed himself a bit more than he had planned, his competitive streak making him run a bit faster and lift a bit more in a bid to one up Semi. It was petty, he knew, but it was certainly satisfying to see the scowl on the ash blonde's face after he had successfully pulled off more squats than him.

 

Oikawa hummed in satisfaction and wiped his face with shirt, pleased with himself. He was tired and it was a pleasant sort of tired that was almost rejuvenating. He felt pumped. He felt motivated. He was going to kick the rest of the day's _ass_.

 

"Fuck, I'm starved," Iwaizumi growled beside him. "Let's clean up and go grab something to eat."

 

"Mm, yes." Oikawa felt himself glaze over slightly at the thought of food, licking his lips and grinning. "I want ramen."

 

"Let's go that shop on second street." Iwaizumi stretched his arms over his head and let out a short yawn. "They have really good ramen."

 

"Is that the one with the koi statue out front?"

 

"Yep." Iwaizumi let his arms drop back to his side. "You wanna come too, Semi?"

 

"Nah." Oikawa let out a little sigh of relief as the man swiped a hand through his hair. "I've got food at home. Thanks, though."

 

"No problem." Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa in the ribs lightly. "Go ask Suga-san if he wants to come."

 

"Yes, _mother_."

 

His best friend just rolled his eyes and gave him a little shove. Oikawa stuck his tongue out and flashed him a peace sign before jogging over to where Suga was cooling down.

 

"Suga-chan!"

 

The man jumped in surprise when he launched himself at his roommate, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and rubbing his sweaty forehead against his shirt.

 

"Oikawa-" Suga shoved him off lightly with a sigh. "-you have to stop doing that. You scared me."

 

He just grinned at his roommate and threw an arm around Suga's shoulders. "Nah, you love it. Anyway, Iwa-chan and I want to go get ramen. You're coming, right?"

 

"Hmm?" Suga blinked and nodded, brushing a damp lock from his forehead. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'm starved. Is Semi-san coming with us?"

 

"Nope." Oikawa smiled happily. "It's just going to be me, you, and Iwa-chan."

 

Suga nodded absently. "Okay. Did you have a nice workout?"

 

"Mmhmm. I feel good." And it was true. He did feel good. He was riding that little high of endorphins quite happily. "What about you?"

 

Suga's lips turned into a pleased little smile. "It was good. I'm glad I came."

 

"You'll have to join us again," Oikawa told him. "Next time we can spot each other."

 

Suga hummed and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice. We should get to the locker room, yeah?"

 

"Oh, yeah, right." Oikawa pulled away from him with a little laugh. "Let's go, Suga-chan."

 

"Let's."

* * *

 

Iwaizumi stared at his best friend.

 

They were in the ramen shop, all stuffed into a tiny booth in the corner and cramming their faces with food. Oikawa was sat next to Suga, laughing as he told some story about one of his classmates tripping over a wire in the middle of a presentation. Suga was laughing with him, cheeks lightly flushed and the sun shining brightly on his hair.

 

Iwaizumi brought his chopsticks up to his mouth thoughtfully, watching as Oikawa let out a laugh. It wasn't one of his usual airy laughs, but one of his obnoxious ones that he saved for nights when he and Iwaizumi were alone together and joking about this and that over popcorn and movies.

 

Oikawa looked happy. He looked relaxed, completely at ease.

 

And Suga looked the same way. He was laughing, his eyes screwing up and shining as his lips let out little peals of laughter that were louder and more open than usual.

 

Iwaizumi thought back to the locker room, where Semi had pulled him to the side as they were leaving.

 

"Are they _really_ just roommates?"

 

Iwaizumi had told him yes. That they were just roommates and now friends. But...

 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa threw his arms around Suga, his mouth stretched into a ridiculously big grin and his eyes vibrant as he teased the grey haired man.

 

He hummed in contemplation.

 

Just roommates. Were they? Oikawa hadn't been like this around his previous roommates, or the ones before. He was only like this around him and Makki and Mattsun.

 

And now...now he was like this around Suga too.

 

He was clingy and whiny and teasing- hugging the man and stealing his food and demanding his attention. He was childish and he was loud and it was all annoying and all familiar and it was _comforting_ because it wasn't Oikawa putting up a front or pretending like he was a perfect son or student or athlete. He was himself.

 

Roommates. Friends.

 

Iwaizumi watched as Suga waved a dab of wasabi in Oikawa's face, teasing him and threatening to sneak pepper into his next batch of cookies if he didn't stop filching his fishcakes. The brunette just grinned, sticking his tongue out and laughing. When he wrapped his tongue around the chopsticks and pulled the tiny green clump in between his lips, Suga's cheeks flushed darker. Oikawa whined immediately, tearing up and grabbing his drink to soothe his tongue.

 

Friends.

 

It certainly didn't take a long time for them to become friends. They acted like they had known each other for years. There was a suggestion of familiarity in the way Oikawa leaned against Suga's shoulder. There was a suggestion of closeness in the way Suga laughed and teased him, his lips stretched into a warm, fond smile as he turned his head to look at him.

 

They were close.  
They were familiar.

 

It was...interesting.

 

It had taken Oikawa so long to be like this around Makki and Mattsun. With Iwaizumi it didn't really matter because they had been around each other since they were kids. But it had taken months of being around the duo to let his facade drop even the slightest bit. It had taken almost a year for Oikawa to be free with them, to be his obnoxious and clumsy and childish self around them.

 

But with Suga it had taken so much less.

 

Iwaizumi ran his tongue over his teeth, considering the situation. Suga and Oikawa. They were already a pair, already friends and already close and already wrapped up in each other. Iwaizumi knew they were constantly around each other at home, that Suga spoiled Oikawa with home cooked meals and that Oikawa let his little nerdy side peek out around the man, pulling him into marathons of X-Files and schooling him on extraterrestrial life forms.

 

They were this close already and it had only been a few months. How close would they be when they had lived together for half a year, for longer? Could they _get_ closer?

 

Iwaizumi watched as Suga fed Oikawa a bite of pork, teasing him as drop of broth fell onto his chin.

 

Just roommates.

 

Maybe.

 

Iwaizumi hummed and turned his attention to his food. He would just have to wait and see how it all played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad using Kuroo as a little catalyst in this. He's really one of my favorite characters.
> 
> But this is all happening for a reason. Everything is building up, trust me.
> 
> I was cackling to myself writing Suga's little inner turmoil. Poor Suga. Sorry for making you awkward and frustrated.
> 
> Long haired Semi was totally self-indulgent. I think he would look soooo cute with slightly longer hair tucked back into a ponytail.
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Ice-cream and selfies  
> ⚫New neighbors  
> ⚫Keep lying to yourself, Oiks


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...my favorite comment on the last chapter came from sugay and I just want everyone to know that Suga _can_ do a split up on that dick  
>  I mean  
> HOW YA THINK YA MOMMA GOT THICK
> 
> (i'm sorry)  
> (not really)  
> (please don't stop reading)

"Our new neighbor moved in."

 

"Mm."

 

"He seems pretty interesting. Futatmata-kun from across the hall said he has a pet snake."

 

"Mm."

 

"We should give him a housewarming present and introduce ourselves."

 

"Mm."

 

"Oikawa?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Are you listening to me?"

 

The brunette popped his head up from the kitchen table and yawned. "We have a new neighbor and you want to bring him a housewarming present."

 

"So you _were_ listening." Suga sighed and put his coffee mug down on the counter. "You've been like this all day. Why don't you just rest?"

 

"Can't." Oikawa dropped his head to the table again. "Not until I finish my essay."

 

"You can take a break, you know." Suga frowned and stepped toward him. "Why not take a nap?"

 

"I can't." Oikawa rubbed his eye. "I literally can't. I tried sleeping earlier and I couldn't do it. Every time I lay down I just start thinking about how I need to work on it."

 

"Well..." Suga bit his lip, eyeing his roommate. "Why not take a little break? Just a small one? You can clear your head and then get back to work."

 

Oikawa just whined pathetically, his hand reaching out to drag his laptop toward him again.

 

Suga sighed. His roommate was pitiful. "Is this the same essay you've been working on for three days now?"

 

"Yes." Oikawa groaned and sat up, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. "And I'm so _sick_ of it."

 

"All the more reason to take a break." Suga stepped beside Oikawa and reached over, saving the essay once, twice, three times (just in case). He closed the laptop before the brunette could protest and pulled him from his chair with a gentle tug. "Come on. We're going out."

 

Oikawa groaned. "But my essay-"

 

"Your essay can wait," he said firmly. "Come on. We're going to go get a gift for our new neighbor."

 

"But we don't even know what he likes," Oikawa protested. "We don't even know if he deserves a present. He could be an _asshole_."

 

Suga rolled his eyes and gently nudged his roommate out of the kitchen. "It's been, like, a week since he's moved in. We should introduce ourselves already. I'm sure everyone else has by now. And it would be _rude_ to go without a gift."

 

" _Ugh_."

 

"Fifteen minutes. I'll give you fifteen minutes to get ready. And then we're going to walk down the strip and find a present for our neighbor who may or may not be an asshole but deserves to be met before we pass judgement on him. Got it?"

 

Oikawa huffed. "Yes, _mother_."

 

Suga just smiled as his roommate slinked out of the kitchen. Even if he was protesting against it, he knew that that Oikawa would feel better after some fresh air. And they could kill two birds with one stone.

 

Suga hummed to himself and leaned against the kitchen counter, considering. What would be a good housewarming gift? Perhaps a nice little assortment of baked goods? A bottle of wine? He wasn't really sure.

 

Ah, well. They would find something nice.

 

Suga idly texted Daichi as he waited for Oikawa to return, trying to see if he could meet up with him soon. He knew it was a long shot- his best-friend had a series of tests coming up. But...he would try anyway.

 

Oikawa ambled into the kitchen after a little bit, a slightly grumpy look on his face.

 

"Ready?" Suga asked.

 

The brunette huffed. "I guess."

 

So petulant. Suga bit his lip to hide an amused little smile. "Come on then, let's go."

 

Oikawa followed him out of the apartment obediently, biting his lip and fidgeting with his hands.

 

"Oikawa, _relax_. You have plenty of time to finish your essay," Suga told him.

 

"I know. I just..." His roommate let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't understand why I can't bang it out like normal."

 

"Is the material difficult?" Suga asked as he opened the door to their building.

 

"That's the thing." Oikawa's eyes screwed up into a squint as they stepped out into bright sunlight. "It's _not_ difficult at all. It's something I understand really well. I just can't find the words I need. Everything I keep writing is just so sub-par. It's not good enough."

 

Suga bit his lip. Not good enough. He found that hard to believe. "Are you sure you're not just putting pressure on yourself? You're not stressing out about anything else, are you?"

 

Oikawa frowned. "No...not really. I mean, I'm kind of worried about a test coming up. But it's nothing major."

 

Suga hummed quietly, nodding in greeting at one of their neighbors as they passed by them. "I see. Well...just try to relax a little bit, okay? I'm sure when we get back that you'll be able to work better."

 

Oikawa bit his lip but nodded. "I guess."

 

Suga eyed his roommate. He was just going to think about it until he distracted him. He fixed a small smile on his face and nudged him gently, grabbing his attention. "Did you hear about the new cafe they're opening up downtown? It's supposed to be an owl cafe."

 

"What? Really?" Oikawa's eyes widened just a bit, curiosity making them light up. "No way. But, like, owls are nocturnal, right? So would it just be open at night or?"

 

"Mm, I think so?"

 

Suga smiled to himself as Oikawa began to chatter on about it, musing about when it would be open and if it would be fun to go to and if it would be hard to work on essays with owls fluttering around their heads.

 

Sometimes it was a bit too easy to distract him.

 

They talked about this and that as they moseyed out of the campus and toward the little strip of shops nearby. Suga found himself laughing as Oikawa told him about how the libro on the volleyball team got called out for making out with his girlfriend before practice. And Oikawa nearly cracked a rib cackling when Suga told him about how he ran into Seiji when he was dropping off a cake for Iwaizumi.

 

"I've never seen someone turn so _red_ ," Suga said with a sigh. "I mean, seriously. As soon as he saw me and Iwaizumi-san talking, he balked. He came up to us and got in my face about how I should have just told him I have a boyfriend."

 

Oikawa wheezed beside him. "I can't _believe_ Iwa-chan didn't tell me about this. Oh my god, what did his face look like?"

 

"Like he had been hit over the head with a vase. I felt so bad for him." Suga smiled guilty, a small little laugh leaving him. "Seiji just kept going on and on and on about how I was a tease and how I was leading him on. How I should have just told him I preferred ' _moody shorties with muscles_ ' over guys like him."

 

"Oh my _god_. And Iwa-chan just stood there?"

 

"For about a minute." Suga smiled fondly as he recalled the incident. "Then he got pissed and told Seiji to fuck off and that we weren't dating, but he could see why I wasn't with a ' _dumbass prick_ ' that leaps to conclusions."

 

Oikawa snickered beside him. "I wish I could have seen that. God, Iwa-chan and Suga-chan. What a couple you two would be."

 

Suga shrugged. "Iwaizumi-san isn't bad. But he's not really my type. And he's straight, yeah?"

 

" _So_ straight." Oikawa let out a little sigh, a small pout on his face. "Such a shame too."

 

"Aww, did Oikawa used to have a crush on Iwaizumi-san?" Suga teased.

 

The brunette shrugged, easily admitting to it. "Yeah, back in high school. I got over it, thank god. But it was kind of hard to not fall for him. I mean, he's my best friend, you know? And we were always together. And I was a hormonal teenager. Plus I was subjected to being in the locker room with him almost daily. His biceps _killed_ me."

 

"He does have nice biceps," Suga agreed with a wistful little smile. "It was like that for Daichi and I too."

 

"I had wondered about that." Oikawa raised his hand with a grin, pointer and middle finger crossed. "You two were like this. Everyone kind of thought you guys were a thing."

 

Suga rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and everyone thought the same of you and Iwaizumi-san."

 

Oikawa sighed. "We have more in common than I thought."

 

"Mm. But I'm sure your first years didn't lock you in a storage closet and try to force a relationship."

 

"They what?" Oikawa snickered. "Oh my _god_. How shojo manga of them."

 

"It was Hinata and Kageyama." Suga sighed, shoulders slumping at the memory. "I don't even know how the two of them came up with it. Poor Daichi had to explain to them that we weren't together, but just two best friends. Thank _god_ we had already talked to each other about my little crush. That would have been _so_ much more awkward."

 

"Aww, poor Suga-chan." Oikawa gave a little giggle and pushed his glasses up. "You had your work cut out for you."

 

"I did," he agreed absently. "Hey, are your eyes okay? You've been wearing your glasses a lot more lately."

 

"Have I?" The brunette blinked and just shrugged. "I've been getting headaches more often when I don't wear them. I should probably make an appointment soon."

 

"Mm, yeah." Suga stepped to the side as a group of girls passed by them. "Why don't you just wear them all the time?"

 

"Oh, um..." Oikawa let out a little laugh, an edge of embarrassment to it. "It's just that...well, I don't know. I kind of look nerdy in them, I guess?"

 

"So?" Suga raised a brow. "Nothing wrong with that."

 

"I guess..."

 

"You look good in them, anyway," he told him. "It's a good look on you."

 

Oikawa seemed to perk up a bit beside him, a little mischievous smile on his face. "Are you saying I look cute in my glasses, Suga-chan?"

 

"I..." Suga bit his lip and eyed his roommate. He did look cute in his glasses. He looked really cute in his glasses. It wouldn't...it wouldn't hurt to tell him, right? It was just a harmless compliment, right? "I...yeah. You look cute when you wear your glasses."

 

"Just when I wear my glasses?" Oikawa teased, leaning against Suga and making him almost stumble into a trash bin. "I'm not cute any other time?"

 

"You're fishing now," Suga scolded, a small smile on his face as he gently flicked Oikawa's forehead.

 

"Yes, well-" Oikawa stopped in his tracks abruptly. Suga watched as his eyes grew wide, an eager smile on his face. "Suga-chan, we _need_ ice-cream."

 

"What?" Suga raised a brow, a bit confused. "Where did that come from?"

 

Oikawa grabbed his arm, shaking it lightly and pointing across the street with his free hand. "Look, there's a new ice-cream shop. Suga-chan, we need to try it out."

 

"Oikawa, it's _winter_."

 

"Suga-chaaaaaaaan."

 

Suga sighed in light exasperation at the whine. "We came out to get a gift for our new neighbor, not to get ice-cream."

 

"Please?" Oikawa bit his lip and Suga swore he could see the beginning of puppy dog eyes forming. "Please? I really, _really_ want some."

 

Suga eyed his roommate, trying to not get drawn in by the way his lips pushed into a pout. It was impossible, though. How did someone over six feet manage to look so cute?

 

Oikawa whined quietly, tugging on Suga's sleeve impatiently. "Please? I'll do the dishes tonight and I'll even play nice with the new neighbor."

 

"Even if he's an asshole that doesn't deserve a present?" Suga teased.

 

"Yes, even if he's an asshole that doesn't deserve a present."

 

Suga let out a tiny little laugh, a smile forming on his face. "Okay, fine. Let's get some ice-cream."

 

Oikawa let out a cheer, his hand tugging on Suga's as he dragged him across the street.

 

Suga just smiled and let himself be led into the shop.

 

His roommate was ridiculous.

* * *

 

"Suga-chan, I can't believe you put so many toffee bits on yours." Oikawa laughed as he eyed his roommate's creation. "And _marshmallows_?"

 

"What? I _like_ toffee and marshmallows." Suga pointed down at Oikawa's bowl with a raised brow. " _You're_ the one that went crazy with caramel."

 

"Because caramel is delicious, Suga-chan." He hummed and glanced around the little ice-cream parlor. "Where should we sit?"

 

"What about that booth by the window?"

 

"Perfect."

 

Oikawa led the way to the booth, sliding in with a happy little smile and gently setting his bowl on the table. Suga rolled his eyes when he took his phone out to take a photo of it.

 

"Really?"

 

"It's a work of art, Suga-chan." Oikawa hummed as he nudged the bowl a bit, turning it so the glorious little river of caramel was on display. "And art should be showed off."

 

The grey haired man just rolled his eyes and picked up his spoon, digging into his ice-cream without bothering with snapping a photo. Oikawa tutted. What sort of millennial was he? "Don't take too long or it'll melt."

 

"Yes, mother." Oikawa snapped a few pics before posting one to his twitter with a flurry of emojis. "Iwa-chan is going to be _so_ jealous when he sees this."

 

"Iwaizumi-san likes ice-cream?" Suga asked, one brow raised. "I wouldn't have guessed."

 

"Iwa-chan is a big softie." Oikawa grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially, a hand raising to his mouth as he stage whispered to his roommate. "He likes ice-cream and pocky and he cried over Up."

 

Suga let out a little laugh, a grin popping onto his face. "Oh, that's too cute. He's gap moe then?"

 

"I wouldn't quite say that." Oikawa shrugged and took a bite of the ice-cream. God, it was good. "But he's not as big and bad as everyone thinks."

 

Suga smiled, propping his head up on his head. "Iwaizumi-san is nice. We should invite him over soon for a movie night."

 

"You can probably just drop the -san now, you know," Oikawa told him. "Or cut it down to Iwa-san, at least."

 

"Oikawa, _no_." The grey haired man sighed. "I don't get to do that just because I'm friends with you."

 

Oikawa scoffed and pulled out his phone, tapping out a quick text to his best friend. "I'm sure it's fine."

 

"Oikawa-"

 

He shoved his phone in Suga's face with a triumphant smile as Iwaizumi's reply flashed across the screen. "See?"

 

**From Iwa-chan:** _Yeah, if he wants_

 

Suga let out a gentle scoff, smiling and shaking his head. "Fine. You're ridiculous, Oikawa. You know that, right?"

 

"Yep." He pulled his phone back and hummed happily, opening up his gallery to flick through his many, many photos. "Iwa-chan cares about you too, you know. Iwa-chan thinks you're a good person."

 

"Oh does he?" Suga sounded amused. "That's nice."

 

"Mmm, yeah." Oikawa paused his scrolling, a realization occurring as he eyed his gallery. "Hey, Suga-chan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Take a selfie with me."

 

Suga raised a brow, looking almost confused for a moment. "What? Why?"

 

Oikawa slid out of his side of the booth and into Suga's, ignoring the little protest his roommate let out. "We don't have any photos together. I want a photo with Suga-chan."

 

Suga sighed, but Oikawa could see the hint of a smile on his lips. "Fine. Just a quick one."

 

"'Kaaaay."

 

Oikawa hummed happily to himself and squished closer to Suga in the booth, throwing his arm his shoulder and leaning his head against his. "Okay, Suga-chan. Say piggly wiggly."

 

Suga let out a burst of laughter. "What?"

 

Oikawa just grinned and snapped the photo. "Aww, that's a cute face."

 

"Oikawa, I look _ridiculous_." Suga swiped at the phone, huffing when Oikawa held it out of his reach. "Take another one."

 

"I thought you wanted to make this quick," he teased.

 

" _Oikawa_."

 

"Fine, fine." Oikawa nestled against his roommate again, smiling. "Say cheese, Suga-chan."

 

"Cheese."

 

Click.

 

Suga rested his head against Oikawa's shoulder, inspecting the photo. "That one's not bad."

 

"So it passes?"

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

Oikawa let out a happy little hum. "Can I post it to my twitter?"

 

"Yeah, if you want." Suga pulled away with a small smile. "Send it to my phone too."

 

"Got it." He tapped on his phone, humming as he did. "Getting ice cream with Suga-chan. Aaaaaaaaaand posted. Oh, Iwa-chan is going to be so jealous."

 

"You're such a brat."

 

Oikawa laughed as he felt Suga poke him in the side and turned to face his roommate again, a grin on his face. "But I'm a lovable brat, aren't I?"

 

Suga rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him and pointed at the bowl of toffee laden ice-cream. "Let me have a bite."

 

"You were _just_ teasing me about my apparently poor taste in ice-cream toppings."

 

"But Suga-chaaaaaan."

 

Copper eyes rolled once more, a smile quirking across his roommate's lips. "Fine."

 

Suga scooped up a bit on the ice-cream and held the spoon out to Oikawa. "Say ah."

 

"Ahhhhh."

 

He grinned as Suga fed him the cold dessert. It wasn't that bad. He would have chosen chocolate chips over toffee, though. He noticed, curiously, how his roommate's cheeks almost seemed to flush ever so slightly as he pulled off the spoon. What was _that_ about?

 

"Good?" Suga asked, his voice a hair lighter than normal.

 

Oikawa nodded, eyeing the man with a slightly intrigued raise of his brow. "Good. Wanna try mine?"

 

"Sure, why not?"

 

Oikawa reached across the table and dragged his bowl over to Suga's side, scooping up a spoonful of his ice-cream.

 

"That's way too much caramel," Suga said as he eyed the spoon.

 

"It's not enough caramel," Oikawa corrected. "Open up."

 

Suga obeyed, lips falling open slightly.

 

Something funny ran through Oikawa as Suga's lips closed around the spoon. He felt himself blink hard as Suga pulled off the utensil, tongue peeking out to swipe at the little glaze of caramel that clung to his lips.

 

"Oikawa?"

 

He jumped and slapped a quick smile on his face, eyes tracing over Suga's mouth. There was still some caramel on him, he noted faintly. Just a tiny little dot clinging to pale skin, right beside full lips. "Ah, um, there's still a bit of caramel left."

 

"What? Where?" Suga frowned and swiped at his mouth, somehow missing the sticky little topping just on the corner of his lips.

 

Oikawa let out a little laugh and reached a hand up to Suga's face, thumb swiping slowly over the caramel. "Here, silly."

 

Suga let out a little hum, his eyes closing for just a moment.

 

Oikawa didn't miss the way his cheek leaned ever so slightly against his hand.

 

It was nothing, he told himself. Nothing.

 

He pulled his hand back with a quick smile and scooted away from his roommate, pointedly ignoring the little flutter of his heart.

 

Suga was warm. And his skin was _soft_. And he really wasn't sure how he had missed that there were just a few faint barely there freckles on the bridge of his nose.

 

Oikawa blinked and swallowed, shaking his thoughts from all that. "Um, so what should we get as housewarming gift?"

 

Suga's eyes opened and Oikawa felt them watch him as he shifted back over to his side of the booth. "I was thinking maybe a bottle of wine and some gourmet snacks? Just, like, a little basket of treats. We don't know if they need anything so it's a pretty safe present."

 

Oikawa nodded, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. "Sounds good. Um, there's a wine shop about three doors down. We should pop in when we're done."

 

Suga hummed, sounding almost distracted, and nodded, eyes dipping down to his bowl. "We should pick up a bottle for ourselves, too. What was the brand we were drinking the other night? When we were watching Starship Troopers?"

 

"Um..." Oikawa blinked, thinking back on it. "It was Hana Mori."

 

"Let's get another bottle of that." Suga flicked his eyes back up, a smile on his face. "Sound good?"

 

"Yeah."

 

They fell into a comfortable chatter, discussing movies and school work and friends. Oikawa ignored the way his hand tingled slightly and ignored the nagging little recollection of the barely there flush on Suga's cheeks.

 

It was nothing, he told himself. Nothing at all.

* * *

 

Oikawa huffed as he eyed the door of the apartment. "What if they're not home?"

 

"Then we come back again another time." Suga sighed quietly, a bit of exasperation in it. "It's not like they're that far away from us."

 

"We should just save the basket for ourselves."

 

Suga sighed and fixed a stern look on Oikawa's face, one hand on his hip and the other holding the basket filled with wine and treats that Oikawa was _certain_ belonged upstairs with them and not with their new neighbor.

 

"Oikawa, you said if we went to get ice-cream you would play nice."

 

He let out a little whine, making Suga roll his eyes. "But, Suga-chan, I want lemon tarts too."

 

"Oh my _god_." Suga sighed and raised a hand to his temples. "I'll make them for you sometime, okay?"

 

Oikawa nodded, feeling some sort of smug sense of satisfaction run through him. Suga's lemon tarts were probably way better than any kind bought in a store anyway. "Okay."

 

"Good. Now, _behave_." Suga raised a hand and knocked politely on the door. "We want to make a good impression on them."

 

"Suga-chan, I _always_ behave."

 

The grey haired man just shot him a look, one brow raised in warning.

 

There was a shuffling behind the door, a little muffled curse.

 

Oikawa wasn't sure what he had been expecting. He hadn't put all that much thought into their new neighbor other than wondering why he kept a pet snake and how tolerable they would be of his late night pacing.

 

He didn't really have a picture in mind of what he expected the man to look like.

 

But it was certainly not this.

 

Oikawa blinked, feeling his lips beginning to curl in distaste.

 

The man that had opened the door was tall. Almost as tall as him. Almost.

 

He was tall and he was shirtless and he was tan. There was a tattoo on his chest, something curling and black and big that Oikawa tried hard not to stare at. A cigarette rested between lips curled into smirk and hooded eyes blinked slowly as he eyed the roommates.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Um..." He could feel Suga shuffle beside him. "We...we're your upstairs neighbors. We live directly above you. In apartment 2-C? Um...we thought that we might introduce ourselves?"

 

Oikawa glanced at his roommate curiously. Suga sound strange, all awkward and slightly breathless. His cheeks were pink, Oikawa noted. He looked back at the man and cocked his head to the side, sizing him up. Was it because of this guy? He _was_ kind of fit. And he _was_ kind of handsome. In a sort of roguish kind of way. In fact, he kind of reminded Oikawa of...

 

Oh _no_.

 

He had to bite his cheek to keep the scowl from forming on his face.

 

This guy reminded him of Kuroo.

 

"Oh, so you're the guys that were stompin' around earlier." The man yawned and stretched, his stomach pulled taut by the movement. "I'm Miya. I'm just crashin' for the night."

 

Oh thank _god_. Oikawa didn't think he would be able to handle it if this guy was their neighbor.

 

Suga let out a little noise, his eyes pointedly staring over the man's shoulder when Oikawa glanced over at him. "Oh. Um...sorry for being loud."

 

The man- Miya- just shrugged. "No big deal. Hold on a sec."

 

Oikawa didn't miss the bite marks on his shoulder as he turned, poking his head out of sight and calling for someone named Daishou.

 

There was more noise and another man popped up next to Miya, a smooth smile on his face as he eyed them.

 

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

 

His voice was just as smooth as his smile, all velvet and melodic and completely contrasting Miya's gruff one. Oikawa watched as his pale arms slid around Miya's waist and let out a little sigh of relief. Good. They were wrapped up in each other. He wouldn't have to worry about Suga bringing up another snide and irritating partner.

 

"They say they're your upstairs neighbors," Miya told the man, absently running his fingers over the hands now resting on the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

"Um, I'm Koushi Sugawara," Suga told them. His voice was still slightly breathless, still a bit lighter than normal. "Everyone just calls me Suga, though."

 

"Suga, hmm?" Daishou's smile flicked up, looking almost like a smirk. "Nice to meet you."

 

Oikawa did _not_ like the way Daishou was looking at his roommate. He stared at him as if he were a treat to snap up.

 

He threw his arm around the grey haired man without even thinking, startling him slightly and drawing Daishou's attention to him. Oikawa smiled lightly, ignoring Suga's little noise of protest. "And I'm Tooru Oikawa."

 

"Oikawa?" Miya blinked, head tilting ever so slightly. "You're that setter from Seijoh, yeah?"

 

"Yep. Setter for the team here, too." Oikawa took the basket from Suga and thrust it toward the two men. "Here. We got you a little housewarming gift."

 

"Oh." Daishou blinked, one hand reaching up to grab it. "Thank you. That's nice of you."

 

"Um, your name is Daishou, right?" Suga piped up.

 

"Yes." The man smiled again, all smooth and composed as his eyes flicked back to Suga. "I'm Suguru Daishou. It's nice to meet you two."

 

"And it's nice to meet you," Oikawa said. He dropped his arm and grabbed onto Suga's wrist, tugging on it firmly. "We just wanted to pop by and greet you. We should go, though. Sorry for interrupting you."

 

"Oh, you weren't interrupting anything." Daishou rested his head on Miya's shoulder, his tongue running over his right incisor as his gaze shifted from Oikawa to Suga. "Thank you for stopping by. I _do_ hope we can get along."

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

 

"Um, if you ever need anything, you can knock on our door," Suga offered, ever polite and gracious. It was hard for Oikawa to not click his tongue at him. "Please don't hesitate."

 

Daishou hummed, a little pleased smile flickering across his face. "Thank you. That's appreciated."

 

Suga nodded and Oikawa tugged on his wrist again, wanting to go back upstairs and away from the two.

 

"Have a nice day."

 

He tugged Suga away as quickly as he could without looking like they were fleeing. He did not like them.

 

"Oikawa, what the hell?" Suga hissed as they bounded up the stairs. "You said you would play nice."

 

"I _was_ playing nice," he shot back. Oikawa dropped Suga's wrist and fumbled for his keys. "I just thought that they might want to get back to screwing around."

 

"Wait, _what_?"

 

"Didn't you see the bite marks on Miya's shoulder?" Oikawa huffed and stepped into the apartment, throwing off his coat. "We obviously interrupted them."

 

Suga was blushing when he turned to him, his lip bitten. "You think so?"

 

"Yeah."

 

It was a half lie. They probably weren't fooling around. But they were probably doing _something_ together.

 

He tried not to click his tongue in irritation. He didn't like them. Something about them just rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was how unabashed Miya had been standing there in the doorway shirtless. Or maybe it was the look on Daishou's face as he eyed Suga. He wasn't sure. The only thing he _was_ sure about was that he _didn't_ like them.

 

Oikawa eyed his roommate with pursed lips as he stripped off his coat, his cheeks still lightly flushed. "You thought Miya was hot, didn't you?"

 

Suga startled at the accusation, nearly dropping his coat. His cheeks burned crimson under Oikawa's gaze. "I...well...I mean, he wasn't _bad_ looking."

 

Oikawa did click his tongue now, lips twisting in displeasure. "He looks like a punk."

 

"A punk?" Suga let out a little laugh, cheeks fading just a bit. "What, because he was smoking?"

 

"It wasn't just that. It's just..." Oikawa took a deep breath, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. "I don't know. They both seem a little shifty."

 

"Shifty?" Suga raised a brow, looking almost amused now. "Really?"

 

"Yeah." Oikawa turned around and began to head toward the kitchen. He could hear Suga follow after him, footsteps light against the carpet. "I mean, who answers the door like that?"

 

"I'm pretty sure most guys don't think twice to answer the door shirtless," Suga said with a small laugh. "Especially ones that are nice and fit like that."

 

"Oh my _god_."

 

"What?" Suga slid into one of the chairs at the kitchen table, a brow quirked as he watched Oikawa grab a wine glass. "You can't tell me you don't find him at least a _little_ attractive."

 

Oikawa ran his tongue over his teeth and opened the fridge with a bit more force than what was probably necessary. "Whatever. He's not my type."

 

Suga hummed. "I wonder if they _are_ together."

 

"Didn't you see how Daishou was latched onto him?" Oikawa scoffed, popping the cork out of the bottle. "What, is Miya your type?"

 

"No." Suga chewed his lip, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "At least, I don't _think_ so."

 

He felt himself scowl down at the Merlot. "Suga-chan has bad taste."

 

"I do not," Suga shot back. "And he's not my taste. I was just...admiring him."

 

"Eye fucking him."

 

"I was _not_." Suga's eyes were narrowed as he turned around, searching Oikawa's face for something. "Why are you so hung up about this?"

 

"I'm _not_ hung up on it," Oikawa insisted. "I'm just...I'm just tired. I told you I couldn't sleep earlier."

 

Suga was still looking at him suspiciously. But...he ended up nodding, clearly deciding to drop the subject. "Fine. Are you going to work on your essay now?"

 

"Yeah." He grabbed his laptop from the table and forced a small smile on his face. "I'm going to wrap it up and then crash."

 

Suga hummed and nodded, still eyeing him. "Okay. Don't work too hard."

 

"Right."

 

Oikawa hurried out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, kicking his door shut firmly behind him.

 

He wasn't hung up on it, he told himself. He wasn't. He was just tired. And those guys _were_ shifty looking- no matter what Suga said.

 

Oikawa chewed on his bottom lip as he booted up his laptop.

 

He wasn't hung up on it. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Oiks green looks good on ya.
> 
> Also, major disclaimer. I've only watched the anime so far. So I don't really know how Daishou and Miya are. All I know about them comes from the wiki. Sooooo they're pretty much just self indulgent characters. I've got the bare bones basics and am fleshing them out how I please.
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Snek  
> ⚫Filth ≖‿≖  
> ⚫Denial of filth


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching a lot of vine compilations lately and I'm trying hard to not just fill a chapter with memes.
> 
> The meme team, dream team will be making an appearance soon-ish, though. So then I can get it out of my system.
> 
> We're getting so close to the realization. So close I can almost taste it.

Suga yawned as he stepped into his building.

 

He was tired. Class had went on for what felt like _ages_. He had almost fell asleep in his last period while his professor droned on and on about the importance of setting boundaries with future students. It had been so _dull_. All he wanted now was to be in a blanket burrito with a glass of wine.

 

He hummed quietly as he walked over to the little row of mailboxes and peeked in. Nothing. Slightly disappointing but better than bills.

 

Suga chewed his lip thoughtfully as he headed to the stairs. He should really look for a job soon. He wasn't taking as many classes this semester and some spare cash would be more than welcome. It's not like he was poor but...well, it would be nice to be able to do a little shopping that wasn't just for groceries.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They needed milk, he remembered. He would make Oikawa pick some up after practice. He had been skimping on chores lately, anyway.

 

Suga paused at the stairwell when he heard a quiet " _shit_ " sound from behind him.

 

There was the sound of fumbling and a grumble of curses. It was enough to poke at Suga's curiosity and he turned. He blinked as he watched someone tall with a blonde fringe bend over to pick up some groceries from the floor. Miya.

 

His bag had split, Suga noticed.

 

He sighed, tiredness pushed to the side for a moment in exchange for the impulse to be neighborly. Suga walked over to the man, bending down to help him pick the groceries up.

 

"Oh...it's you." Miya blinked at him and accepted his help with a small smile. "Thanks. Suga, right?"

 

"Yeah." Suga smiled back at him, mentally cataloging the fact that he had not only a dimple in his left cheek but a _tongue ring_ as well. "Um...I...I thought that you weren't living here?"

 

"I'm not." Miya snatched up a bag of apples. "Well, not yet. I might see if I can move in with Dai. I'm stayin' with him tonight so I got some stuff to cook."

 

He could cook too. Sweet hell.

 

Suga nodded, scooping up a few cans of vegetables. "I see. Do you want some help carrying this?"

 

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

 

Miya stood up with a little grunt. Suga belatedly noticed that he was wearing shorts. He didn't know _why_ he was wearing shorts in the middle of winter, but he _certainly_ didn't mind it. Not when he had such _glorious_ thighs.

 

Dimples, thighs, abs, a goddamn _tongue ring_ of all things.

 

He felt a little weak, almost.

 

Suga followed him down the hallway, trying his best to not stare after him. He was with Daishou, he reminded himself.

 

(But was he? It wasn't _necessarily_ confirmed. Maybe they were just really close?  
It wasn't likely but Suga could hope, right?)

 

Miya fumbled with a set of keys, unlocking the apartment and stepping in like he owned the place.

 

Okay.  
So.  
They were more than likely together.

 

That was fine. Suga could still look, right? There wasn't any harm in just looking.

 

Suga followed in after Miya, casting a curious glance around the room. It was very dark in the apartment. Everything was in shades of charcoal and pine green. It was cozy, though, and- in Suga's opinion- decorated pretty tastefully.

 

It was also warm in the apartment, he noticed. He almost felt uncomfortable in his coat.

 

"Just sit it on the counter. I'll put it away in a minute."

 

Suga obeyed Miya's instruction, listening as a lighter clicked and the man yawned.

 

He turned to him once he had carefully placed everything on the counter and offered him a friendly smile. Miya returned it, stretching just a bit as he did.

 

"Thanks again."

 

"It's no problem." Suga reached a hand up, awkwardly brushing some of his hair behind his ear and trying not to stare at the flash of tan skin revealed when Miya stretched his arms above his head. He glanced around the apartment again, this time noticing a large glass box sitting in the living room. "Oh..."

 

Miya turned his head to look where Suga's attention was drawn, his smile growing just a bit. "Ah, yeah. That's just Noodle's habitat."

 

Suga blinked. "Noodle?"

 

Miya nodded, taking a little drag of his cigarette. "Yeah. It's Dai's pet snake."

 

"...huh." Suga blinked again and tilted his head, curiosity beginning to run through him. "Futamata-kun did mention something about him having a pet snake."

 

"That's the guy livin' in 2-D, right?" Miya smiled when Suga nodded. "Good guy. Seems pretty cool." He jerked his head toward the habitat. "You wanna take a look?"

 

"Oh." Suga bit his lip, a small smile beginning to spread. "Yeah, actually."

 

"You like snakes?" Miya asked as he led him over.

 

"Um...I don't _dislike_ them," Suga told him. "But I haven't been around them enough to know if I like them or not."

 

"Most people are just scared," Miya commented.

 

Suga shrugged. "They seem kind of fascinating to me. What kind of snake is it?"

 

"Noodle's just a corn snake. Nothin' scary like an anaconda. He's just a cute little fucker." There was a hint of fondness in his voice that made Suga smile. The man stopped in front of the case and looked around for a moment before pointing to a little fake log set in it. "There he is."

 

Suga bent down slightly so he could peek in, momentarily startling when his eyes met with tiny ruby ones.

 

" _Woah_."

 

"Pretty, innit?" There was pride in Miya's voice now, as if the snake were his own. "He's a hypo lavender motley."

 

Suga watched in fascination as the creature slithered out from the inside of the log, a little tongue flicking in the air as it moved.

 

It _was_ pretty. Noodle was a very, very pretty snake. Suga had thought it was pure white at first. But...looking closer he could see that there was a very faint lavender sheen to his scales.

 

"He's gorgeous," Suga murmured. He watched as the snake crawled over a little rock, its body twisting lithely. "How old is he?"

 

"Um, three years or so?" Miya shifted beside him and Suga glanced over, noticing a sly little look creeping across his face. "Wanna hold him?"

 

His hands shot up instinctively and he took a little step back from the habitat. Miya laughed as he did, looking amused as Suga blurted out a quick "no thank you."

 

"I was just teasin'." Miya scratched at his cheek and grinned. "He's real gentle, but Dai would flay me alive if anything accidentally happened to him."

 

Suga nodded. "Understandable."

 

"You could probably come see him again if ya want." Miya jerked a tan thumb back at the tank. "Dai loves showin' him off. If ya ever want to get on his good side, just compliment Noodle. It's the way into his little black heart."

 

Suga let out a little laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

 

Miya nodded, fingers reaching up to run through his fringe. "Thanks for helpin' with the groceries, by the way."

 

"Oh, no problem. Anytime." Suga smiled, feeling as if this were his cue to leave. "Um, catch you around sometime?"

 

"Yeah. See ya."

 

Suga let himself out of the apartment with a small smile.

 

His new neighbors were interesting.

 

Or, well, at least Miya was.

 

He was interesting and _hot_.

 

Suga had to wonder about Daishou, though. He seemed so composed and quiet when they had met. He hadn't really given any indication to his personality. What was he like?

 

Suga hummed as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

 

Oikawa yawned as he walked to his apartment. Practice had been absolutely killer that day. His coach was amped up over the little practice match coming up and he had pushed them a bit harder than usual. His calves were screaming from all the suicide runs he had made them do.

 

Oikawa winced lightly as his knee twinged and adjusted his grip on the shopping bag in his hand.

 

Suga was going to owe him for making him go to the store after practice.

 

Oikawa groaned as the building entered his sight, relief flooding through him.

 

He was going to take a bath tonight, he decided. Their stupid tub was way too tiny for a proper soak, but he was still going to take a bath. He deserved it. Maybe he would even bring a bottle of wine in with him. And maybe his laptop. He could watch X-Files in the bath and get nice and tipsy and just _relax_.

 

It sounded like heaven.

 

Oikawa found himself humming the rest of the way to the building and even as he walked up the stairs.

 

He was going to make the rest of his night nice and pleasant. He didn't have any homework that he had to work on right away and he was mercifully free from tests for about another week or so. So he could afford to relax just a bit.

 

He let out a happy little sigh as he stepped into the apartment. It smelled good inside. He didn't know what exactly Suga was cooking, but it made his mouth water.

 

Bless his roommate.

 

Oikawa gently tossed his gym bag into his room and headed toward the living room. Suga wasn't there, he noted. He wasn't in the kitchen either. Huh.

 

He stowed the milk in the fridge and investigated the crock-pot. It looked like Suga was making some sort of roast tonight.

 

Good. But...where was Suga? Even if he was just using the crock-pot, he was usually nearby to keep an eye on things.

 

Oikawa hummed curiously but just shrugged. His roommate was probably just in his room or something. Whatever. It wasn't a big deal.

 

Oikawa turned on his heel to head back to his bedroom. He wanted to change into more comfortable clothes.

 

He's halfway down the hall when he hears it.

 

It's quiet, just barely audible. But it catches his attention.

 

Oikawa paused and blinked curiously, head cocking to the side. It was quiet for a moment of so. Quiet and then...and then a whimper.

 

It almost sounded like someone was _crying_.

 

He felt himself frown. Was that _Suga_? Was Suga crying? Why would he...?

 

He felt an odd sense of deja vu as he took a few quiet steps forward. Suga's bedroom door was cracked open just a tiny bit, barely a sliver.

 

He paused outside of it, hesitating. Should he knock?

 

Another whimper. Another whimper and a soft " _fuck_."

 

Oh.  
_Oh_.

 

This was...

 

He needed to move. He needed to get to his bedroom, close his door tight, shove his headphones on, and forget everything he just heard.

 

A muffled gasp sounded from behind the door, something strangled and quiet.

 

He was probably biting down on something, Oikawa thought numbly. His knuckle, most likely.

 

He felt a flush begin to creep onto his cheeks.

 

Suga was biting down on his knuckle, trying to be quiet. Trying to be quiet as he _touched_ _himself_. He probably thought Oikawa wasn't home yet. And yet he was still trying to keep quiet, just in case.

 

Oikawa _was_ home, though. He was home and he was standing in the hallway and he knew he needed to walk away _now_.

 

He clenched his hands into fists as he heard another barely audible whimper, a desperate little "please."

 

Please what? What was he imagining?

 

Was it Kuroo he was thinking of? Was he reliving being down on his knees, mouth on the man's cock and a litany of filth whispered in his ears?

 

Was it Akaashi? Was he imagining that he had went home with him the other night? Was he imagining that he let him kiss him, let the man trail hot kisses down his throat, down his chest?

 

Was it Miya? Was his mind replaying the image of the man shirtless and trying to imagine him stripped further down?

 

Another whimper.

 

Oikawa swallowed. It felt hot in the hallway.

 

" _Yes_."

 

This...this was wrong. He couldn't be here.

 

He forced himself away as quietly as possible, slipping into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him carefully.

 

It's a little hard to breathe.

 

He notices his hands are shaking when he pops open the first two buttons on his shirt. It's just a little tremble- something barely there that doesn't affect his ability work the little buttons. But it's still there.

 

Oikawa crossed over to the bed and sat down, trying to clear his mind. His reflection catches his eye in the mirror across the room and he bites his lip. His face is flushed, pink flourishing across his cheeks and curling up to his temple. There's a hint of red creeping up from his chest too, just barely visible and peeking out from underneath his shirt. And his eyes...his eyes are dark and his pupils are large.

 

Oikawa felt his mouth run dry. Is that what he looked like turned on?

 

Because there was no denying it. He felt hot, his tongue tingling and his cock half hard against his thigh.

 

He shouldn't be like that, he told himself weakly. It wasn't right. It wasn't right to be like that just because he stumbled home to find his roommate quietly getting off in his bedroom.

 

He swallowed and let out a shaky little breath.

 

He was just hard because it's been so long. It's been so long since he's fucked, since he's even touched himself. That's it. It's not because it's Suga. It's not because it's his roommate.

 

It's not.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, trying to steady himself. He needed to handle things. Take a cold shower or distract his mind or...

 

Oikawa bit his lip, hands dropping and curling into fists next to his thighs.

 

It had been so long. He had pushed away the little desires when he had moved in because he felt uncomfortable with the thought of Suga accidentally hearing him. But...

 

He felt his cheeks redden again.

 

But his roommate was down the hall touching himself right now as he struggled against his desire. If Suga could do it, why couldn't he?

 

He let out a shaky breath, one hand raising up to his thigh. He bit his lip as he ran his fingers over the bulge in his slacks, the touch light and experimental.

 

It had been so long. When was the last time he had been touched? When was the last time he had fucked around?

 

The memory of the party flashed through his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. That wasn't the fodder he wanted. He had bottomed then. He didn't mind bottoming exactly but...

 

But he wanted to be the one doing the fucking.

 

Oikawa bit back a little groan at the thought, stroking at himself through his slacks with one hand and reaching up with the other to clumsily unbutton his shirt.

 

It had been so _long_ since he had fucked, but it had been longer still since he had topped. The men that approached were always big and rugged and _hungry_. They saw him and became _greedy_ , coming up to him and whispering how his face was so _pretty_ , how he had such a _cute_ ass, how they wanted to push him down to his knees and fuck him _senseless_.

 

Oikawa shuddered, his hand running from his clavicle to the waistband of his slacks.

 

Being fucked senseless was nice. But he didn't want that, not tonight. He wanted to be the one approaching someone. He wanted to find someone soft and cute and corner them with a smile, reach his hand out and cup their face and whisper to them little bits of filth to make their cheeks turn pink. He wanted to approach, wanted to captive his prey and lead them somewhere nice and quiet. Lead them somewhere and make them do filthy, nasty things until they were both sated.

 

He inhaled sharply as he unbuttoned his pants, leaning back on the bed as he did.

 

He didn't approach the last person he topped. No, it had been his precious little kohai that had approached him. The little brunette had been questioning his sexuality, questioning whether it was his hormones that made his stomach do flips when his teammates would rip off their shirts off in the locker room or if that was just the after effects of a hard practice. He had been questioning and he was curious and he had heard the quiet rumors of his dear captain. The little rumors that Oikawa had been seen flirting with someone tall and muscular and unquestionably male. The little rumors that he had been spotted coming out of a classroom with a triumphant smirk, a faceless classmate following after him with a disheveled uniform and glazed over eyes, his lips kiss red and cheeks pink.

 

He had heard the rumors and he had approached his captain. It wasn't a surprise, really. He had always thought that Yahaba had been a little curious, that his gaze lingered on Iwaizumi's biceps and Oikawa's legs. It had been _cute_ the way he had approached him, lip bitten and unable to meet his eyes out of embarrassment. He had asked about the rumors, had asked if they were true. And oh how he had blushed when Oikawa tipped his chin up with his knuckle and said yes. He had blushed and then plucked up his courage, asking his senpai if he could help him figure things out.

 

Senpai. It was _always_ senpai when he came to him.

 

Oikawa drew a hand up to his face and bit into his knuckle. His boxer briefs were wet, his cock twitching as he teased himself through the fabric.

 

Senpai.

 

Never Oikawa. It was always senpai.

 

"Senpai, I want..."  
"Senpai, please..."  
"Senpai, teach me..."

 

And Oikawa always went along. Because what sort of senpai would he be if he didn't help out his kohai?

 

His cute, soft, _eager_ kohai.

 

God, he had been so eager. He took anything Oikawa gave him, followed any little whispered instruction with enthusiasm. He had been _submissive_ and _compliant_ and so, so _good_. He was a natural from the start, taking to dick like a duck to water.

 

Oikawa snaked his hand underneath his underwear, hissing into his knuckles as his fingers brushed against his head.

 

Head. _God_ , Yahaba had been good at giving head. And he had _loved_ giving it. He had _begged_ for it when Oikawa would ask what he wanted. He would beg for Oikawa to run his fingers through his hair and grasp tight. He would beg for Oikawa to tease him, to run his cock over his lips and across his face. He would beg for Oikawa to use his mouth, to fuck his face and make him gag and drool and whimper. He would beg like a _slut_ and oh then he would fall back after with such a _smile_ on his face and Oikawa would reach out and run his hand over his hair and whisper to him that he was a good boy, that he had done so well.

 

His hips bucked lightly at the memory, fingers closing around his shaft as he tried to bite back a moan.

 

Good boy. He had been such a good, good boy.

 

" _That's a good boy, Suga_."

 

Oikawa jolted up from the bed, eyes wide at that unbidden memory.

 

No, no. **_Absolutely not_**. That was forbidden territory.

 

He shuddered and shook the thought, trying to draw his attention to the memory of Yahaba again. Of how the boy was so _soft_ underneath him, how cute he was as he clung to him.

 

(Suga was soft, too. His skin was soft and pale and his cheeks were so cute when he flushed pink. How _pretty_ he would be underneath him with his lips parted and his eyes glazed over and cheeks stained crimson)

 

Oikawa pushed his pants down and rolled over, getting on his knees and bracing himself with one arm as the other pumped his shaft.

 

Yahaba had been soft underneath him and he had been so warm and tight and eager. He had rocked his hips back against Oikawa with _purpose_ , movements tinged with desperation. And oh how he had writhed when Oikawa grabbed his hips and slammed into him, nails biting into his flesh and teeth leaving marks all over his neck.

 

(Suga's neck looked gorgeous all marked over, bruised and bitten and showing the spoils of a hard fuck. Would he whimper and writhe and beg for more if Oikawa sank his teeth into that soft skin?)

 

He bit his lip as he rutted against his hand, breath coming out heavy and ragged.

 

Ragged. Yahaba always looked so fucking ragged and wrecked when they were done. He looked _happy_ , though. He looked _content_ with scratch marks down his back and hair a mess and bruising grips left on his hips. He was content and he was sated and he always thanked Oikawa. He would thank him and disappear until he was struck with need again, struck with desperation. Then he would come back and he would _beg_. Oh, how he would beg. Beg to be teased, beg to be fucked, beg to be _used_. He had gotten so good at it near the end, his embarrassment easily shoved aside as he sank to the ground and nuzzled against Oikawa's thighs, mouthing against his clothed cock and whispering "Senpai, _please_."

 

(The word please sounded so good spilling out of Suga's mouth. He sounded so desperate, the edge of tears in the word and his breath so ragged after. Suga would plead so prettily, yes he would. He was so _soft_ and his lips were so _full_ and his voice was so _shy_ and so _embarrassed_ but so fucking _desperate_. Oh, yes, he would plead prettily from down on his knees. And Oikawa would tease him, would make him strip and turn around. Would make him lift that cute ass in the air and spread himself and beg with his breathless voice. Would make him _beg_ for his cock, would make him _beg_ to be filled, would make him _beg_ to be _stretched_ and _fucked_ and-)

 

Oikawa bit down hard on his knuckle, hips stuttering as he shot white hot all over his hand, all over his stomach.

 

He whimpered and dropped to the bed, vision swimming and breath coming out in pants. He kept rutting against his hand, waves of pleasure rushing through him until it became too much to bear.

 

He shuddered and panted as he tried to catch his breath, tried to come back to himself.

 

"Holy fuck."

 

His limbs felt like jelly when he pushed himself up from the bed. The giddiness of a head rush made him hiss and he blinked slowly, forcing himself still until he was a bit more there.

 

That had been good. That had been _really_ good. It had been so long and- god he had shot _buckets_.

 

He would have to wash his sheets, he realized as he stared down at his bed.

 

Jesus Christ. Was he really that pent up? That was so much.

 

Oikawa reached over to his night stand and grabbed a few tissues. He winced as he swiped at his stomach and his cock, member twitching from sensitivity.

 

Fuck.

 

He felt so tired.

 

He yawned as he kicked off his pants the rest of the way. He couldn't believe he just did that. It had been so long since he got off and he had got off to the memory of his kohai, jerked himself to-

 

Oikawa paled, hand dropping as he reached over to his sweatpants.

 

It hadn't been Yahaba. Not at the end.

 

It hadn't been Yahaba. Not when his hips had snapped and his orgasm rushed through him.

 

No, that had been grey hair and flushed cheeks and copper eyes. That had been-

 

He slapped a hand over his mouth in horror.

 

He didn't. He didn't. He couldn't have.

 

No...no. That...no.

 

No.

 

He hadn't been thinking of Suga. He hadn't been thinking of lewd, filthy things concerning his roommate. He hadn't been jerking himself off to the thought of his roommate, to the thought of making his roommate _beg_.

 

No.  
No.

 

He... ** _no_**.

 

No. Absolutely not. It didn't happen. **_It didn't fucking happen._**

 

Oikawa stared at his bed sheets, stared at his hand.

 

He...oh fuck he was the _worst_. He was _the absolute worst_.

 

He could never, ever tell anyone about this. No one could know. No one.

 

He would forget about it, kick the memory of it into the darkest recesses of his mind and let it rot there without ever seeing the light of day. It would be forgotten, it would be erased.

 

It didn't happen.

 

Oikawa stubbornly stood up and stalked over to his dresser to pull out clean underwear.

 

It didn't happen.

* * *

 

Suga stared at his hands in horror.

 

He did not.  
He absolutely, one hundred percent did **_not_**.

 

A groan left him, filling the quiet room. How did this happen?

 

Suga dropped his head into his hands.

 

He had been thinking about Miya. Not...not...

 

Suga shook his head stubbornly. He had been thinking of Miya when he realized he was hard.

 

He had been curled up on the couch and daydreaming about the man, thinking about how _lovely_ his thighs were and wondering about that tongue ring. He had been remembering those sculpted abs, those delectable biceps when he had realized his fingers were tracing over his cock through his sweatpants.

 

And he would have just yanked his hand away and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. But he was _horny_ and Oikawa was at practice and he had the apartment all to himself. So...

 

So he had fled to his room, gently kicking his door shut behind him and crawling onto his bed. He had shimmied out of his sweatpants and laid back against his pillows as he teased himself and wondered how a tongue ring would feel against the head of his cock, if Miya's mouth would taste like cigarettes and if he would be aggressive or if he would be passive. If he would take the lead or if he would make Suga beg a little, make him press his lips against him and whisper little requests.

 

He would top, Suga had thought weakly. He would top and he would be rough but not too rough and he would make Suga whimper and buck beneath him, rough hands running over his skin and pinning him down.

 

When Suga's hand had slipped underneath his underwear he had to bite into his other hand as he thought of tan skin against his own, contrasting as strong hands pinned his hips down and teeth nipped along his hipbones.

 

He thought of that and he thought of how he would love to be down on his knees, lips pressing against the inside of thighs in light worship as he worked his way up to Miya's cock. He would probably be thick, Suga had thought. Thick and perfect for stretching him, perfect for making him full and tight.

 

Suga had yanked his underwear off at that thought, turning so he was on his knees and his face was pressed against the pillows, one hand on his cock and the other reaching behind him to press his fingers lightly against his hole.

 

Would Miya prep him? Or would he want to watch as Suga did that himself? Would he want to watch him bring his fingers to his mouth and then back behind him, working one in slowly as he whimpered? Would he want to watch Suga stretch himself slowly, adding in a second and scissoring as he bit his lip to stifle little whimpers and moans?

 

That would be embarrassing. But it would still be nice. Oh, it would still be so, so _nice_ to be watched as he fingered himself and keened under a heavy gaze.

 

But no. No. Miya would be the one to prep him, would be the one slide slender fingers inside and brush against that sensitive little spot. He would tease him gently and lean over, teeth grazing against Suga's ear as he whispered his name, as he whispered-

 

"S _uga-chan_."

 

Suga had jerked at the thought, biting down into his pillow and whimpering. No, no. Miya's voice was rough and low. It wouldn't be dreamy and lilted and holding that coy edge. No, _no_.

 

He had stubbornly shook it from his mind, focusing again on the coil of pleasure resting in him and how he imagined Miya would pull him back against his lap, one hand snaking up front and brushing against him with a feather light touch to make him tremble against his chest. His teeth would find his shoulder and he would bite down and he would lave his tongue over the stinging marks. He would pull Suga's head back with his free hand and would growl about how _good_ it would feel to fuck Suga, to pull him down on his cock and fuck him until he was boneless and panting and an incoherent mess. He would tease him and he would make him beg, make him plead to be fucked. He would bring him to the edge of desire again and again, laughing in his ear and biting on it teasingly as he hummed in pleasure at Suga's writhing. He would bring his hand up from Suga's cock and make him suckle at his digits, make Suga lick his own pre-cum from those slender, pale fingers and-

 

No, no.

 

Miya had tan hands. _Tan_. Not pale, but _tan_. And his fingers were thick, not slender. They were thick and they were nothing like Oikawa's elegant ones. Nothing like his roommate's at all. They would contrast against his skin, contrast as they gripped his hips and rocked into him. And they would feel _good_ as they did. They would feel so _good_ as they gripped his hips and brought them back against him, brought him back so Suga took him all. Brought him so he was stretched full and tight. And they would run up his sides and wrap around him and he would lean his weight against him to murmur little encouragements against his skin.

 

Suga whimpered and rocked back against his own fingers, a quiet "yes" slipping from his lips.

 

He would be warm against him. Warm and heavy and he would smell spicy like his cologne and-

 

He shuddered and shook.

 

No, _no_.

 

Miya didn't wear sharp, spicy cologne. He had smelled faintly of smoke and somehow like pine needles as he stood near him earlier.

 

It was _Oikawa_ that had smelled like that. It had been Oikawa that smelled so, so good as he leaned against him in his class in the dark. And he had been so, so close to him. He had been close and warm and he could have easily reached over and ran his hand over Suga without anyone noticing. He could have toyed with him and teased him in the middle of his classroom as his classmates sat there oblivious. He could have palmed him through his slacks and made him hard and wanting. He could have teased him until the lights went up and then he could have dragged them back to the apartment. He could have dragged them back and pushed Suga to the bed and toyed with him in that teasing voice of his. He could have pinned him down with that fierce stare that used to make him quiver on the volleyball court. He could have pinned him down and made Suga tell him what he wanted, could have made him _beg_ and _plead_. And then he could have denied him. He could have made Suga edge himself and beg, beg until he was a babbling _mess_ and incoherent and trying not to cry because he wanted him so bad. And then when he was at his breaking point, Oikawa would _laugh_. He would laugh and throw one of Suga's legs over his shoulder and he would _fuck_ him. He would fuck him and make him watch as he did. He would _fuck_ him and stifle Suga's whimpers with those slender fingers and would deny his orgasm again and again and again. He would make him delirious with pleasure, would make him deranged with need. He would make him cry out and plead at him as if he were god and he could save him from hell. Because he would be god to him then- a young god with the power to crush him beneath his gaze and fuck him to paradise. And he _would_ , oh he would. After Suga had begged enough he would scratch down his chest and wrap his hand around his cock and jerk him and order him to come, order for him to call his name as white hot would spurt across his stomach. And he would. Oh god, he would. He would whimper and moan and keen his name, keen-

 

" _Oikawa_."

 

Suga had whimpered and cried as pleasure shot through him. He had fallen on the bed and trembled and grasped at his sheets, his hips bucking against his hand as he rode out his orgasm.

 

He had laid there, exhausted and spent for a good ten minutes until his mind slowly came back to him. He had laid there and then he had shot up in horror when he had realized what he had done.

 

Suga pulled his head out of his hands with a groan. He felt almost sick with guilt. How could he have done that? _Why_ had he done that? Why had he let himself...

 

He shook his head, scarlet creeping across his cheeks.

 

Fuck.

 

He...he was the worst. He was _the absolute worst_.

 

He had told himself no. He had told himself that he wouldn't. That he couldn't. That his roommate was his _friend_ and not fodder material. That he was not something to lust after and fantasize about.

 

He groaned and fell back against the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

He could _never_ repeat this. He could never think about it, never reenact it. It was a one time thing. It was a one time thing that he was going to shove far from his mind and never think of again because Oikawa was his _fucking roommate_ and his _friend_ and it wasn't fair to him.

 

Suga bit his lip and ran a hand over his forehead. He felt hot and weak. He absently realized that dinner was probably long done by now, that Oikawa would be home soon or that he had already crept into the apartment.

 

He groaned. He had been quiet, right? He thought he had. He had been so careful to muffle his little cries.

 

Suga sighed as his stomach growled.

 

Right. He needed to just kick himself back into routine. The sooner he started acting like normal, the sooner he could pretend that he didn't just get off to the thought of his roommate fucking him.

 

His cheeks burned and he pushed himself off the bed. Suga pulled clean underwear from his drawer and slid into a pair of pajama pants.

 

He was hungry.  
(Of course he would be after that)

 

He padded out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, cheeks burning lightly as he spotted Oikawa on the couch.

 

The brunette didn't look up from the tv as he walked over to the kitchen. He just kept his eyes glued to some sort of documentary, one hand flicking up in greeting.

 

Suga was glad. He didn't think he could handle a conversation with Oikawa just now. He would need time to flush the memory from his system.

 

He made himself a plate and pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge. He was going to get nice and plastered as he worked on his essay. He needed to get nice and plastered.

 

"Um, food's ready," he called out with a slightly shaky voice.

 

Oikawa made a humming noise in recognition, a little "thanks" called out.

 

Suga took a deep breath and retreated back to his bedroom.

 

Right. He was normal. Things were normal. It was just like every other night. He was going to eat and drink and work on his essay like the studious student he was.

 

It was normal.  
Nothing had happened.  
Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬)
> 
> Not sorry about this. Not one little bit. It's cliche as hell but *cackles*
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Oiks you're ridiculous just fucking admit it jesus christ  
> ⚫Dinner with the neighbors  
> ⚫Miya is actually a p cool guy


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnggggg  
> Just wanna  
> hnnnnggggggg
> 
> I've been #blessed again with more fanart based on the previous chapter. Major thanks to The Other Channel for it. You can check it out [here](http://just-a-haikyuu-kid.tumblr.com/post/158457663775/more-fanart-for-coruscate-dont-you-dare-think)

This was bullshit.

 

Oikawa stared at the smirking man sitting in _his_ spot on the couch.

 

This was complete and utter fucking _bullshit_.

 

This was the fourth time in two weeks that he had came home to find this _fuck_ just sitting in his living room as if he owned the place.

 

Oikawa flicked his gaze over to Suga, trying to ignore the leering man. "Suga-chan."

 

"Oikawa!" A small smile popped up onto his roommate's face. He looked pleased to see him. That didn't make Oikawa feel any less annoyed. "Welcome home."

 

He nodded, sliding his messenger bag off his shoulder with a carefully neutral expression.

 

"I'm making ginger pork and fried rice tonight," Suga told him. "And there's a bottle of red in the fridge for you."

 

Oh, Suga-kun-" Oikawa bristled at the smooth voice. "-you're _such_ a good little house wife."

 

"Am I?" Oikawa gritted his teeth as his roommate let out a little laugh. "I wouldn't say that."

 

"Oh, but you are. It's so _domestic_ up here." Daishou shot Oikawa a little smile, a smirk hidden somewhere in it. "Don't you think, Oikawa-san? You're so lucky to have such a wonderful roommate."

 

"Yes, I'm very lucky to be rooming with Suga- _chan_." He schooled his annoyance into a wide smile, keeping his voice as carefree as possible. "He's the best. I really don't deserve him."

 

Daishou let out a little humming noise, standing up from the couch. His smile was still in place, still perfectly smooth. "I should go back downstairs. Miya is visiting tomorrow night. Why don't you two join us for dinner?"

 

"Dinner?" Oikawa felt his heart sink at the surprised little delight in Suga's voice. "That sounds nice. We'll be happy to join you. Thank you."

 

Daishou turned to Suga and smiled, shoulders moving up and a friendly expression crossing his face. "I'll text you the details, Suga-kun."

 

Suga nodded and smiled. "Sounds good."

 

Daishou let out another hum and turned, smirking as he passed Oikawa. "Bye then."

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, standing there quietly until he heard their front door open and close.

 

He did _not_ like Daishou. And he did _not_ want to be trapped in a room with him for god knows how long.

 

"Oikawa?"

 

He took another breath. Suga. Suga was friends with that prick. But Suga was Oikawa's friend first. And he would _not_ let that prick get his filthy paws all over him.

 

"Suga-chan." He turned and smiled at his roommate, a wash of exhaustion running over him. "How was your day?"

 

"It was good." Suga patted on the couch lightly. "Come and sit with me."

 

Oikawa obeyed and sat down right next to Suga, immediately leaning against him. Suga hummed quietly and raised his hand, carding his fingers gently through Oikawa's hair.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

He let out a little sigh and closed his eyes. "Yeah. I'm just tired. It was a long day."

 

"I'm sorry I said that we would go tomorrow," Suga murmured. "It just popped out without me thinking. I should have asked you if it was okay first."

 

"It's fine, Suga-chan."

 

"It doesn't _sound_ fine."

 

Oikawa sighed. His voice was so _gentle_. There was no way he could be annoyed with Suga over it when he was so caring. "I just...I don't know. He bothers me."

 

"Are you going to go?" Suga softly brushed some of his fringe from his forehead, fingertips feather light as they ran back through his hair. "You don't have to."

 

Yes, yes he did have to go. If he skipped out Daishou would know he had succeeded with getting under his skin. "You're going to go."

 

"Well, yes." Suga gave a little sigh. "It's important to me that we get along with our neighbors."

 

"Do you want me to go?"

 

"Yes. It would make me happy to see you two get along." Suga sighed again, shifting ever so lightly. "But...if you don't want to go, I understand."

 

Oikawa groaned. He couldn't say no. Suga would be disappointed if he didn't go and he would feel like he had lost. "No, I'll go. I don't have practice tomorrow night anyway."

 

"Thank you." He could hear the smile in Suga's voice. "Do you have homework tonight?"

 

"No."

 

"Wanna watch Battlefield Earth with me later and laugh at the shitty acting?"

 

He felt his lips quirk into a smile. Suga always knew how to make him feel better. "Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa let out a pitiful whine, raising his head from the table and glaring at his coffee cup as if it had personally offended him. "I _hate_ him."

 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, trying to steel himself against whatever hissy fit his best friend was about to throw. "And who is it we're hating today?"

 

"That _snake_ downstairs." He said it with loathing _normally_ only reserved for Ushiwaka. "He's a fucking prick. Why does Suga-chan attract these guys?"

 

Ah, it was that guy again. He had been bitching about him for about a week or so now. Iwaizumi sipped on his coffee, eyeing his friend. "Remind me why he's a prick again?"

 

" _Because_ ," Oikawa snapped. "He keeps visiting Suga-chan and sitting in _my_ spot on the couch and making all these comments with his _stupid_ snide smiles. He's trying to piss me off so I look like an ass in front of Suga-chan."

 

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a surprised little burst of laughter. "You know...this sounds pretty familiar, Shittykawa."

 

"He's an ass, Iwa-chan. An _ass_."

 

Iwaizumi hid a small smile and leaned his head against his hand. "Mm. Didn't you throw a fit like this when Kuroo entered the picture?"

 

"I didn't _throw a fit_ ," Oikawa hissed. "This guy is so much worse than that bedhead bastard anyway. I thought I would have to worry about Miya but _noooooo_. It's this smooth prick that's causing problems."

 

Iwaizumi cocked a brow and sighed. "Who's Miya?"

 

"Daishou's boyfriend or fuckbuddy or whatever." Oikawa waved his hand around as if it didn't matter. " _He's_ not important. Daishou is the problem."

 

"Hmm." Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair, wondering if he should lecture his best friend or just let him rant until he ran out of steam and got it out of his system. "So. Can't you just avoid this Daishou guy?"

 

" _No_." Oikawa huffed and shoved his coffee mug away. "He's there randomly whenever I come home. I never know when I'm going to run into him. He just sits there with Suga-chan talking about god knows _what_ for god knows how long with that _stupid_ smile of his. If I come home and he's there it's not like I can just turn around and leave. I would lose if I did that, Iwa-chan." He dropped his head in his hands and took a deep breath. "He invited Suga-chan and I to dinner tonight."

 

"So..." Iwaizumi took his own deep breath, eyeing the brunette. "You don't like this guy- this Daishou person- because he hangs out with Suga-san. You say he's an asshole but he's invited you over for dinner."

 

"He _is_ an asshole, Iwa-chan." Oikawa whined, fingers curling into his hair. "You don't understand."

 

"Trashykawa, it sounds like you're jealous."

 

"What?" Oikawa slammed his hands down almost immediately on the table. His eyes were comically wide, his voice almost a bit shrill. "What did you just say?"

 

And here it was. Iwaizumi crossed his arms, taking a deep breath to hold his calm. "Jealous. You're jealous of the guy."

 

"I am _not_." Oikawa glared at him, mouth set into a stubborn line. "I'm not jealous. He's just an asshole."

 

"You just said you don't like him because he hangs out with Suga-san."

 

"That doesn't change the fact that he's an asshole," Oikawa shot back.

 

"Okay, so you're jealous of an asshole. That's even worse." He rolled his eyes as Oikawa's mouth dropped on in indignation. "Listen, Shittykawa, you can't be like this every time Suga-san finds someone to hang out with."

 

"Be like _what_?" he snapped.

 

"Like that." He frowned and gestured at Oikawa. "Jealous and bitter and weird. We've been through this already. Suga-san is allowed to have friends."

 

"I _know_ that, _Hajime_. I never said he couldn't." Oikawa was gritting his teeth now. "I'm not jealous."

 

"You're jealous. Just like how you were with Kuroo."

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, blowing the air slowly out from his nose. "I have no reason to be jealous."

 

Iwaizumi blinked. He didn't realize it, did he? "Shittykawa, how do you see Suga-san?"

 

"He's my roommate." He frowned at the sudden question. "He's my friend."

 

"Just your friend?" Iwaizumi asked it lightly, using a bit more care in choosing his words than he usually handled Oikawa with. "That's all?"

 

"Yeah?" The brunette's brows knitted together in confusion. "Suga-chan is my friend. He's...he's a good friend. A close friend. That's all."

 

"Mmm." Iwaizumi ran his tongue over his teeth. "Okay. Well. Just try to, like, tolerate the guy. You don't want to make Suga-san upset, do you?"

 

Something like distress flashed in Oikawa's eyes. "No, of course not. That's why I'm going tonight. I don't want Suga-san to be disappointed in me."

 

"Okay. Well, that's that then. Just play nice." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can we talk about something else now or what?"

 

" _Fine_." Oikawa huffed and slouched in the seat. "There's a party next week. I think I'm going."

 

"Oh, yeah?" He propped his chin up on his hand. "Been a while since you've done that."

 

"Yeah..."

 

The two chatted for a while longer, drinking coffee and staying away from any conversation dealing with Suga or Oikawa's little green monster resting on his shoulder. Eventually the brunette had to leave and Iwaizumi hurried home.

 

He was just settling in to brush up on studying when his phone rang, a little burst of "All Star" sounding throughout his apartment.

 

Mattsun. He had insisted on the ringtone.

 

He felt himself smiling as he tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Fuck you want, mate?"

 

"I just wanted to chat with my favorite side bitch."

 

"Oh yeah? Why aren't you calling Trashykawa then?" Iwaizumi shifted in his arm chair, trying to get comfortable.

 

"Oiks is my second favorite side bitch at the moment," Mattsun informed him. "He's been _annoying_ to talk to lately. He's being a right moody little bitch. Know anything about that?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"Oooh, daddy's got the deets. Spill."

 

"You know, I really wish you wouldn't call me daddy." Mattsun just snickered as Iwaizumi sighed. "Has he told you that he has a new neighbor?"

 

Mattsun hummed in contemplation. "Think he might have mentioned it."

 

"Well. Trashykawa isn't his biggest fan."

 

Mattsun scoffed. " _That's_ what's got his titties in a twist? A new neighbor? How boring."

 

"Kind of?" Iwaizumi sighed. "He's jealous of the guy."

 

"What? Our little Oiks is jealous of someone?"

 

"Mmhm. He doesn't like that he spends time with Suga-san apparently."

 

"He doesn't like that the guy spends time with his roommate." Mattsun said it slowly, disbelief in his voice. "Daddy, does this mean what I think it means?"

 

Iwaizumi sighed, fingers tapping against his knee. "I _told_ you not to call me that."

 

"That voice though. So _stern_." Mattsun sighed wistfully. "You should really try it out when you fuck around. I'm sure the girlies would love it if you asked them to call you daddy."

 

"Mattsun, I swear to _god_."

 

"Okay, okay." There was a little huff of laughter. "So, _does_ it mean what I think it means?"

 

"Well, what do you think it means?"

 

"Oiks has a little crush on his roomie?"

 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but smirk a little. "I _think_ so. I can't say for sure but with the way he's been acting lately..."

 

Mattsun let out a delighted little noise. "Holy shit. He hasn't liked anyone in _ages_. Makki is going to flip his shit."

 

"I don't know if he really likes him or not," Iwaizumi warned. "Don't get too excited about."

 

"Yeah, yeah. So Oiks has a crush, huh?" Mattsun hummed in satisfaction. "That's unexpected."

 

"Maybe. I think he likes him. I mean, I'm pretty sure he likes him." He frowned. "I don't think he realizes it though."

 

"What?" Mattsun snickered. "Is he thick? Wait, don't answer that. I already know."

 

" _Mattsun_."

 

"Sorry, daddy. Couldn't help it." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his friend. "So...you think he likes his roommate. And you think he doesn't realize it."

 

"Yep. He's, like, really free around Suga-san." Iwaizumi frowned. "He's very...I don't know. You just have to see it."

 

Mattsun hummed, the sound contemplative. "I think I do have to see it. You know, Makki and I have a free weekend coming up soon..."

 

"Don't meddle, Mattsun."

 

"We're not going to _meddle_ ," he said innocently. "We just might swing by sometime and visit our _dear_ friend. Oiks _did_ say he wanted us to visit anyway."

 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look. I'm not even sure if he really likes him. At least let me find out before you do something that could make things awkward for him. He's been a lot more tolerable since he's started living with Suga-san. Don't fuck it up."

 

"I won't make any promises I can't keep." Iwaizumi sighed. "But...we'll keep quiet about it. At least for now. Do you have Suga-san's social media? I wanna do some investigating."

 

"Mattsun _no_."

 

"Mattsun yes." He could almost see the man's cheeky grin. "I'll find it some way."

 

"Of course you will. Just don't, like, harass him or anything. Got it?"

 

"Yes, daddy."

 

"Mattsun, I swear to _god_."

 

"Love you too, Hajime." The man laughed. "Right. So since I have this juicy bit of gossip, I'm going to bid you adieu. Let me know if anything develops."

 

"Sure. Bye."

 

"Byeeeee."

 

Iwaizumi sighed as the call ended. How did he even get mixed up with friends like these?

* * *

 

"Babe, you're going to be good tonight, yeah?" Miya wrapped his arms lightly around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. "Not going to stir shit up?

 

Daishou scoffed lightly, a smile on his face. "Miya, I'm _always_ good."

 

"You fucking liar." He could feel the man smile against his neck, though. "You're antagonizin' that guy, aren't ya?"

 

"Antagonizing? I would _never_." Daishou turned from the kitchen counter and reached a hand up to caress Miya's jawline. "You've got stubble, Miya."

 

"Yeah?" Miya grinned down at him, his head turning so Daishou's fingers ran against his lips. He nipped at them lightly, tongue peeking out to run over them. "You like it, though."

 

"I _love_ it." He smiled up at him, fingers trailing down his neck. "You're so gorgeous."

 

"Not as gorgeous as you." Miya grabbed his hand and brought it back up to his lips. Daishou shuddered lightly as Miya suckled on his pointer finger, the little metal ball of his tongue ring tickling as it ran against the digit.

 

"Ah, Miya, we...we have some time, you know."

 

Daishou shivered as teeth bit down on his finger, Miya's mouth pulling into a grin as he let Daishou's hand drop. The digit slipped out from between his lips with a tiny, wet noise that made his cheeks flush ever so slightly. "I know. But...you're gonna wait for it."

 

Daishou huffed and grabbed onto Miya's hoodie, pulling the taller man against him. "That's not fair."

 

"It is." Chapped lips brushed against his teasingly before pulling away. "Consider it a reward for behavin'."

 

He nearly whined at that. "Why are you saying that? I'm not being mean or anything, promise."

 

"As if. Babe, I _know_ how you are." Miya took a step closer, backing Daishou against the counter. "You're toyin' with one of them, aren't ya?"

 

"I'm not," he protested. "I'm just...I'm just having a bit of fun is all."

 

"Your _fun_ pisses people off." Daishou bit his lip as Miya's hand ran up his chest to grab his chin lightly. "Who is it? It's Oikawa, right? You're goin' up there to mess with him."

 

"I'm not _messing_ with him." Miya raised a brow, skepticism all across his face. "I'm...I'm just being neighborly. Suga-kun is nice. Sweet."

 

Miya huffed. "You don't like nice or sweet. You just wanna make the guy jealous."

 

He tried not to bite his lip in guilt. "...no?"

 

"Liar." Daishou's cheeks burned. "You're such an ass."

 

"But I'm _your_ ass." He grinned as Miya sighed. "I'm really not doing anything _that_ bad, honest. I haven't flirted with Suga-kun or anything. It's not _my_ fault if Oikawa makes something out of nothing and gets in a twit over it."

 

"You really haven't flirted with him?" He watched as his lover's lips quirked into an amused little smirk. "That's a bit hard to believe."

 

"I haven't," he told him firmly. "At least, not intentionally. I may have complimented him once or twice but..."

 

Miya hummed quietly, forehead leaning down to rest against Daishou's. "Really?"

 

"Yes, _really_." Daishou leaned his head back to study Miya, a brow cocking. "What, are you jealous?"

 

Miya shrugged, hands falling to rest on Daishou's hips. "Not really. It's just hard to believe you wouldn't. He _is_ kinda cute. And-" Daishou bit his lip as Miya's hands danced along the waistband of his jeans. "-you're kind of a slut."

 

"I am _not_."

 

"You so are." Miya dipped his head down, teeth sinking briefly into the side of Daishou's neck. "You're a slut and we both know it."

 

"Miya-"

 

The younger man bit into his neck again, drawing out a light gasp. "It's okay." He nosed his way back up to his face, hot breath making Daishou squirm. "I don't mind. You're _my_ slut after all, aren't you?"

 

"Miya..." He bit back a little moan as Miya's hand wandered lower, brushing against his crotch. " _Ah_."

 

"You're mine." Miya rubbed him with one hand and kept his hip pinned to the counter with the other. "I don't mind if ya flirt or fuck around. As long as you remember that you're mine and _only_ mine. Have your fun, but don't forget who you belong to. Got that?"

 

Daishou shivered. " _Miya_ -"

 

"Do. You. Got. That?" Miya grabbed his chin again, forcing him to gaze up at him. "Yes or no?"

 

He bit his lip and rolled his hips forward, making Miya's hand press more firmly against his crotch. "Y-yeah. I'm yours."

 

"Good." Miya grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek before stepping away. "They'll be here soon. You should probably calm down a bit."

 

Daishou huffed. "Miya, you're a fucking tease."

 

"Yep." The man stretched and turned, beginning to walk out of the kitchen. "Keep your fangs folded tonight, babe."

 

Daishou rolled his eyes, tutting as the man walked away. The brat knew he had him wrapped around his little finger.

 

He couldn't keep the faint smile from his face as he ran his fingers over the little bite marks on his neck, though. He wasn't the only one with fangs.

* * *

 

Oikawa stared across the living room and into the kitchen. This...this wasn't what he was expecting. This was so much worse than what he was expecting.

 

"Dude, are you okay?"

 

He blinked and nodded slowly, jerking his gaze away. "Um, yeah. Sorry, Miya-kun. I just spaced out for a moment. What were you saying?"

 

The man raised a brow, an amused smirk flitting across his lips. "I was askin' about what you're majorin' in."

 

"Oh..." Oikawa blinked again, momentarily distracted by the sound of pleasant laughter drifting from the kitchen. "Astrophysics."

 

Miya let out a low whistle, an impressed look on his face. "Shit. That sounds tough as hell."

 

"Um, it can be." He shrugged lightly. "I've always had a knack for science, though, so..."

 

"What do ya wanna do with it?" Miya seemed almost genuinely curious about it. "Are ya gonna be, like, an astronaut?"

 

Oikawa let out a little huff of laughter, shaking his head. That's _always_ what people leapt to. "No. I'm not really sure what I want to do with it. I'm leaning toward a career as a telescope operator or maybe a planetarium director. I think it would be nice to run one someday."

 

"Huh." Miya blinked, eyes running over him as if he were reevaluating his view on him. "You don't want to continue volleyball?"

 

"Ah..." Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek to keep from frowning. "I...I'm not sure if I would be able to."

 

Miya raised a brow. "Got a bum knee?"

 

"Um, it's not bum. Not quite yet at least." He forced a little laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "What about you, Miya-kun? What are you majoring in?"

 

"Oh." The man scratched at his cheek absently. "I'm just majorin' in computer science. Nothin' special."

 

Oikawa hummed. "Computer science seems pretty interesting."

 

Miya shrugged. "I guess. It's not that bad. Kinda boring sometimes."

 

"Oh? What do you-" Another bit of laughter sounded from the kitchen, distracting Oikawa. "-um...what do you want to do with your degree?"

 

"Probably cyber security or some shit." Miya eyed him, amused. He jerked his head toward the kitchen, arms folding across his chest. "Distractin', aren't they?"

 

"I..." He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "A bit."

 

Oikawa's gaze flicked over to the kitchen. Daishou and Suga were cooking together, all side by side and chatting pleasantly. They were both wearing aprons and it was impossible to pretend that Suga didn't look a little cute wearing the green and black pinstriped thing. That wasn't the distracting part, though. The distracting part was how at ease Suga looked, how friendly the two were. They kept letting out quiet peals of laughter, their conversation too soft to make the words out of but loud enough to draw his attention. They acted as if it wasn't the first time they cooked together. And it was _annoying_.

 

Oikawa watched as Daishou offered Suga a bit of a carrot and sucked at his teeth.

 

Who the _hell_ did he think he was? Where did he get off acting like this? Acting like he had been friends with Suga for much longer than two weeks. Acting as if he didn't just move into the building. Acting so _cozy_ with Suga.

 

He bit the inside of his cheek and turned his attention back to Miya. The man was just looking at him with an amused expression that only served to further irritate him.

 

"Ya need some water or something?" he asked. "You look a bit flushed."

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face. "Actually, some water would be great."

 

"C'mon then." Miya stood up with a yawn and a stretch. "Let's make sure that they're actually gettin' to dinner and not just flirtin'."

 

Flirting?

 

Oikawa shot up maybe just a bit too fast from the couch.

 

Flirting.  
As if.

 

Suga wouldn't flirt with Daishou...right?

 

Oikawa pursed his lips and eyed the man as they walked toward the kitchen.  
  


No.  
No way.

 

Suga wouldn't flirt with him. Daishou wasn't even _that_ good looking. Sure he kind of pulled off a turtleneck and slacks rather well. Sure his hair was styled perfectly. Sure the piercings in his ear were interesting. Sure. Whatever. But he wasn't _that_ good looking. And he was obvious, wasn't he? Didn't Suga see that he was obvious?

 

Oikawa bit his lip as he stepped into the kitchen. Miya brushed by him, walking over to Daishou. He watched as Miya swatted at his ass, giving it a quick squeeze and pressing his lips to his cheek. Daishou's smile seemed to grow just a bit at the action and Oikawa felt a strange sense of relief.

 

"Everything goin' good over here?" Miya asked as he rested his head on Daishou's shoulder.

 

"Yes." Daishou reached a hand up, patting Miya's cheek absently. "It should be done pretty soon. Maybe just fifteen or so minutes left?"

 

"What are we having?" Oikawa asked, looking over at Suga for an answer.

 

"Pork tenderloin with a spicy apricot glaze, wild rice, mashed sweet potatoes, and French bread." The grey haired man smiled at him, looking pleased. "It should be good."

 

"Any meal you have a hand in is sure to be great, Suga-chan." He took a bit of pleasure in the way Suga's cheeks flushed ever so slightly at the compliment. "Besides, if it's bad you can _always_ blame your cooking partner."

 

He noticed the slight tightening of Daishou's eyes and bit back a small smirk. Suga just let out a pleased laugh and shook his head, lip bitten briefly.

 

"Oikawa, _honestly_."

 

He smiled innocently at his roommate. "We should get you an apron. You look good in one."

 

Suga flushed and Daishou let out a soft little laugh. "See, Suga-kun? It's just as I said the other day. You're _such_ a good house wife. Oikawa-san must think so too if he wants to dress you as one."

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the man, reigning in his desire to snap a retort in return.

 

Miya gave a snort of laughter, looking still so very amused. "I'm gonna have a smoke, babe. Oikawa-san, there's water in the fridge if ya want it still."

 

"Ah." He blinked, remembering why they were even in the kitchen in the first place. "Thanks."

 

Miya eyed him for a moment, looking almost a bit thoughtful. "You wanna step out and get some fresh air?"

 

"Um..." Oikawa hesitated for a moment. On one hand, he didn't want to leave Suga alone with Daishou. On the other, he didn't want to be left alone to watch Suga and Daishou chat and be all cozy. "Um, yeah. That would be nice, actually."

 

Miya nodded and pulled away from Daishou, giving his ass another quick smack before sauntering out of the kitchen. Oikawa followed after him, feeling Suga's eyes watch him as he retreated.

 

It was cold outside, even with his coat on. He watched as Miya lit a cigarette, inhaling quietly and then blowing out a small cloud of smoke.

 

"They were cute, weren't they?"

 

Oikawa blinked at the question. "Um..."

 

Miya took another draw, the expression on his face unreadable. "Dai and your roommate. They looked good in there. Dai might have been teasing, but Suga-san does kinda pull off that house wife vibe."

 

"Oh." Oikawa shoved his hands in his pockets and turned, staring out at the quiet and dark campus. "Yeah, I guess."

 

"Is he like that all the time?"

 

"Like what?"

 

He caught Miya shrugging in his peripheral. "The whole house wife thing. He seems to be the type to do all the cookin' and cleanin'."

 

"Oh." Oikawa blinked, shifting his gaze from the campus to the stars above. "I suppose he does. We split the chores pretty evenly. But...Suga-chan kind of rules the kitchen. I can cook, but he usually does it without asking."

 

Miya hummed in response. "Seems like you lucked out with gettin' him as a roommate."

 

"I did." Oikawa absently tried to make out the constellations through the smog above. "Suga-chan is...well, Suga-chan is the best. We, um, didn't really get along at first. There was a rivalry between our schools when we were in high school. I kind of carried a grudge over it. But..." Oikawa took a deep breath. "But it was hard to keep it up when he's such an angel."

 

"An angel, huh?" There was a note of amusement in his gruff voice. "He does seem to be the innocent type."

 

Oikawa bit his lip, a little smile flitting across his face. "Well. He's not _really_ innocent. But he's a sweetheart. He spoils me and takes care of me without any complaints."

 

"So, you two are close?"

 

He raised a brow at the question. "Well, yeah. We _are_ roommates after all. We spend so much time together. It's hard to not be close."

 

Another hum from the man. "I get that."

 

"So what about you and Daishou-san?" The question blurted out without him even thinking of it. "You guys are dating, right?"

 

"Yeah, I guess." He could hear the man take a draw from the cigarette, a little cloud of smoke soon inching into his vision. "We've been with each other for a while now. He likes to fuck and flirt around but..." There was the sound of a yawn. "But he's mine."

 

"You don't mind that he messes around?" Oikawa knew it wasn't really his place to ask, but he was curious now. He dropped his head and glanced over at Miya. "I mean, you guys seem kind of...I don't know."

 

Miya just shrugged, bending down and tamping out the cigarette against the concrete of the stairs. "I don't mind. I know he's not serious when he fools around. It's just in his nature to be a flirt, ya know? At the end of the day he's mine and no one else's. That's all that matters to me."

 

Oikawa hummed quietly, head cocking to the side. "That's almost admirable in a way, Miya-kun. The trust you have in him, I mean."

 

Miya shrugged again, turning to head back into the building. "He won't do anything I don't want him to."

 

Oikawa followed after him, long legs easily catching up and placing him at the man's side.

 

"He won't do anything I don't want him to," Miya repeated. Oikawa glanced over at him curiously. "So ya don't have to worry about him fuckin' your roomie. He might flirt a bit and he might tease ya...but it's just a little game to him. Something to pass the time. Don't get too worked up over it."

 

Oikawa felt his jaw drop slightly. "I..." He blinked and cleared his throat. "Um...good to know."

 

Miya's lips twitched into a small smile and he finished carrying himself back to the apartment, opening the door and leaving Oikawa to follow in after him.

 

Miya...

 

Miya wasn't that bad, Oikawa thought.

 

But how did he know that he was annoyed with his lover? Oikawa bit his lip as he glanced back over to the kitchen. Suga caught his eye and his smile grew just a little bit more.

 

Well. It didn't matter. Oikawa smiled back at Suga and turned to the living room, settling himself on the couch. He wasn't going to worry about it too much.

* * *

 

Suga hummed in pleasure, leaning against Oikawa with a happy little smile.

 

He was satisfied. The dinner had turned out nice- more than nice. It had been delicious, even. Oikawa had behaved during it, concentrating on talking to Miya about this and that instead of snapping at Daishou for whatever reason. They had filed into the living room after and continued conversation over glasses of wine, Daishou and Miya tucked up on a love seat and Oikawa and Suga curled up on the couch.

 

He felt mellow and pleasantly drowsy. He felt content. He felt _happy_.

 

It was so _warm_ by Oikawa's side and he smelled so familiar, so _comforting_. His voice and his laughter lulled him into a perfect state of tranquility.

 

He yawned quietly, eyes feeling just a tiny bit heavy as he blinked. He felt Oikawa shift and then his arm was around his shoulder, fingers moving up to card absently through his hair.

 

He sighed happily. That felt so nice.

 

"Ah, looks like someone is a bit tired." Daishou's voice. "Perhaps it's time for you two to head upstairs."

 

Oikawa hummed in agreement and Suga shivered just a tiny bit, feeling the vibrations of the noise run through Oikawa's chest. The brunette gently tapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Suga-chan, we should go."

 

"Mmm." He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a yawn. "'Kay."

 

There was a quiet huff of laughter that he thought was Oikawa's. He stood up and blinked, his head swimming lightly. Ah. Maybe he shouldn't have had that last glass of wine.

 

"Thank you for the meal." Suga felt himself smile, pleased with Oikawa's efforts to be cordial. "It was lovely."

 

"It was a _pleasure_ cooking with Suga-kun." Daishou was smiling when he glanced over, lips curled into a smooth smile. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

 

Suga nodded and yawned quietly. "Yeah, we should."

 

"Come on, Suga-chan." He felt Oikawa's hand gently slip down to his, fingers twining together and tugging him along. "Have a good night you two."

 

There were murmurs in response and then Oikawa was pulling him out of the apartment. Suga yawned as he trudged up the steps to their floor.

 

"You're so sleepy," Oikawa teased.

 

"Mmm." Suga blinked slowly, watching as Oikawa fumbled with the keys. "I am."

 

"Are you going straight to bed?" He pushed open the door and stepped inside, letting Suga stumble in before him.

 

Suga hummed quietly, kicking off his shoes. "Dunno. I kind of just want to relax a bit longer."

 

"Well...I'm probably going to watch a movie and then collapse. You can join me, if you want."

 

He felt himself smile at the offer, some sort of warmth filling his chest. "That sounds really nice."

 

Oikawa's face lit up briefly and he nudged him gently. "Go get changed then. You don't want to accidentally fall asleep in your clothes."

 

"'Kay."

 

Suga shuffled down the hallway and to his room with a yawn. He shucked off his clothes clumsily, tossing them in the hamper and dragging out a fresh pair of pajamas. His pajama pants and hoodie felt so good, so warm.

 

He was in a near perfect state of bliss.

 

He just felt so warm and content- cozy in his worn out pajamas, warm from the wine, and happy from how well the dinner had turned out. He felt so relaxed.

 

And now he was going to indulge in a movie with his roommate to top off a more than pleasant night.

 

Suga felt very lucky suddenly and smiled.

 

He walked out of his room with a little yawn and began to shuffle to the living room.

 

"Suga-chan."

 

He paused and blinked, turning around. Oikawa's head was poked out of his bedroom, an amused little smile on his face.

 

"I was thinking we could just watch it in my bedroom and use my laptop. That okay?"

 

Suga nodded, happy with the suggestion. The couch wasn't _that_ bad but a bed would be so much more comfortable.

 

Oikawa's head retreated back into his room and Suga walked over to it, rubbing at his eye as he did.

 

"What are we watching?" he mumbled.

 

"I was kind of thinking Wall-E?" Oikawa pushed up his glasses absently, glancing up as he did. "That okay?"

 

"More than okay."

 

Suga crawled into the bed, feeling the sleepiness sink further into his bones as he moved along the mattress. Oikawa scooted over just a little bit to give him some room and sat the laptop on the bed. Suga hugged a pillow to his chest, knees drawn to his chest and chin resting on it.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Mmhmm."

 

It was a cute movie, really. Suga hadn't watched it since it had first came out.

 

Oikawa yawned quietly next to him and Suga smiled. They were both sleepy. He hoped that his roommate was just as content as him. He knew it wasn't that likely, but...well, he would be happy if Oikawa had enjoyed himself at least a little bit at dinner. Just a tiny bit would satisfy him.

 

Suga yawned and felt himself slump to this side, head falling to rest against Oikawa's shoulder. He was still so warm.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Are you comfortable like that?"

 

Suga blinked and shifted a little. He was fine as he was. It wasn't _optimal_ comfort, but it would do. "I guess."

 

"You don't look comfortable." He could see the curve of Oikawa's smile as his roommate turned his head. "Don't you want to stretch your legs out?"

 

"Um..." Suga yawned. "Yeah, but then I would be in the way of the laptop. This is fine."

 

Oikawa let out a little huff. "Suga-chan, you're always like this. If you're not comfortable, then we can just shift around a bit. Hold on."

 

Oikawa reached over to the laptop and paused the movie, stretching before picking it up. Suga yawned and fell back against the wall, watching drowsily as Oikawa wheeled his computer chair over by the bed and plopped the laptop gently on it.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Do me a favor and change sides with me. You won't be able to see on that side."

 

Suga nodded obediently and crawled over to the edge of the bed. Oikawa awkwardly shuffled over him, falling onto his mattress with a small "oof."

 

"Scoot down a bit further, Suga-chan?"

 

Suga obliged, dragging one of the pillows with him and happily dropping his head on it. He curled up slightly, one arm sliding under the pillow and the other folding against his chest. He could hear Oikawa shift behind him, the covers whispering as he made himself comfortable.

 

"Will you start it, Suga-chan?"

 

He gave a tiny little nod, knowing Oikawa couldn't even see it, and reached his hand out to start the movie again.

 

Suga sighed happily as he settled back into the bed. This was much, much more comfortable.

 

He watched quietly for a few moments, eyelids drooping. If he were a bit more awake and hair more sober, he might feel a bit odd about laying down like this in Oikawa's bed. His roommate was settled in close beside him, close enough that he could feel his body heat radiating gently and smell his nearly worn off cologne. If Oikawa scooted over just a few inches, they would be flush together.

 

Suga hummed quietly, watching the cute little robot scamper across the screen.

 

It was nice to be like this. It was cozy and warm and it just felt _good_.

 

He yawned as Oikawa shifted lightly in the bed. It had been such a wonderful night. He was so happy his roommate had played nice. It was for Suga's benefit and not out of actual friendliness, yes. He knew that. But...his roommate had still behaved just for him. Just because Suga wanted him to.

 

He felt himself smile, pleased and vaguely proud for some reason. "Oikawa?"

 

"Yes, Suga-chan?"

 

"Thank you for tonight." He yawned quietly. "It means a lot to me that you kept your cool."

 

"I tried. You told me it was important, so..." Oikawa sighed quietly from behind him. "I'm willing to play nice if it will make you happy."

 

Suga's smile curled up. "Thank you."  
  


His roommate was really the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya Miya is a p cool guy.
> 
> I'm obsessed with the idea of Oiks being a planetarium director. Can you just imagine him being all excited getting to plan shows for people? Getting to teach kids about space? I just- hnnnng. I love it.
> 
> I know I said it last time, but we're so close to the realization that I can almost taste it. I think it's going to be...three-ish chapters until we get to it? Maybe four? And then we get to streak into hell and watch one of them try to woo the other ≖‿≖
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Wow Oiks it took you 26 fucking chapters to realize Suga is pretty  
> ⚫Lunch with Cat Mom™️️  
> ⚫Stop fucking kidding yourself Oiks; we're sick of your shit


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smol chapter
> 
> Also, I've been rewatching HQ and I'm, like, 98% sure that the first time Suga says Oikawa's name is in episode 21 of season one??? Why did it take so long??? (I could be wrong, though)

Warm.

 

He was so warm.

 

Oikawa yawned and pried his eyes open, blinking as the ceiling slowly swam into view.

 

 _Why_ was he so warm?

 

There was a sleepy little mumble beside him, a shifting next to him. He nearly jumped as he felt fingers curl into the fabric of his sweatshirt.

 

What the hell?

 

He blinked and rolled over quietly, a mess of ashen hair popping immediately into his sight.

 

What the fuck?

 

He blinked again, confused, and glanced around his room. Why the hell was Suga...?

 

The laptop caught his attention and he let out a quiet "oh."

 

They must have fallen asleep together sometime during the movie.

 

Oikawa sat up slightly and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked down at his roommate.

 

He looked peaceful, Oikawa thought.

 

He found himself smiling just a bit as he looked at his roommate. Suga's cheeks were flushed every so lightly, the pink resting gently on his pale skin. His lashes fluttered just a bit as he shifted in his sleep. Oikawa was surprised that he was just now noticing how long they were, how thick they were. Suga's lips fell open as he mumbled something quiet, rolling over onto his back. He found his gaze drawn to the pale strip of flesh the movement revealed and bit his lip at how Suga's sweatpants were tugged down a bit lower on his right hip, revealing the beginning of sharp hip bones and an expanse of soft skin.

 

Oikawa sighed and drew his attention back to Suga's face. His eyes ran over the man's nose, following the gently upturned curve. He could barely make out those light freckles in the somewhat muffled light of his room. Suga mumbled again, nose scrunching up slightly and brows knitting together.

 

He smiled and quietly crawled out of the bed. Suga would probably wake up soon.

 

Oikawa padded down the hallway quietly, footsteps soft as he walked to the kitchen. It was a little past noon, he noticed, as he glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall.

 

How late had they stayed at Daishou's? It wasn't that _late_ , right? They had come home at a decent time, he thought. He vaguely remembered seeing at least half of the movie. They probably didn't fall asleep that late. Not late enough to justify sleeping in so long.

 

Oikawa just shrugged and yawned, grabbing the coffee to start up a pot. It didn't matter. It's not like they had classes that day or anything.

 

He realized that he felt good. Really good, actually. He felt rested, for once. That had probably been his first full night's sleep in months. He usually tossed and turned and woke up periodically. But...he hadn't done that last night. He had slept the whole night through.

 

There was the sound of soft footsteps and then a yawn. Oikawa glanced up as Suga shuffled slowly into the kitchen, hair messier than normal and his copper eyes dull with sleep as he rubbed at them.

 

The man murmured a quiet and groggy "good morning" as he sat himself down at the table, yawning and resting his head on folded arms.

 

"Good morning, Suga-chan." Oikawa smiled at his roommate, eyeing him with a bit of amusement. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"I *yawn* slept really, really good." Suga's eyes closed and he sniffed, nose wriggling. "Sorry I crashed in your bed. I didn't mean to."

 

"It's perfectly fine, Suga-chan." Oikawa eyed the nearly completed pot of coffee and opened their cupboard. "Do you want some coffee?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

He smiled and brought two mugs down. Oikawa filled one with honey, a spoonful of sugar, and cinnamon. In the other, he coated the bottom with honey and scooped in four spoonfuls of sugar as well as splashing a healthy dose of creamer in. Oikawa hummed as he filled the mugs with coffee, smile still on his face. When he brought them to the kitchen table, Suga's eyes peeked open and the grey haired man granted him a smile.

 

They sat quietly at the table, both men still taking time to shake sleep off.

 

Oikawa found himself watching Suga through his lashes, observing how he blew gently on the coffee before sipping it. He watched as the grey haired man's hand curled around the mug, fingers pale against the midnight blue porcelain. He watched as Suga smiled in approval at the taste, full lips curling up and flashing his dimples. He watched as he ran his tongue over his lips to catch a drop of coffee. When Suga shifted in his seat, the sunlight shone on his hair gently and cast it shining silver. It streaked softly against the side of his face, bringing cheekbones to life and highlighting his beauty mark and cheeks still flushed a light shade of carnation pink from sleep.

 

He was pretty, he realized. Oikawa blinked slowly and ran his eyes over Suga's face. His roommate was pretty. Kagaku had been right.

 

Oikawa sipped on his sugar laced coffee, dropping his gaze to their table.

 

Suga was pretty. It had taken him a long time to realize it. Months. Years if he counted high school. But...

 

Oikawa took a deep breath.

 

It didn't change anything. He noticed his roommate was pretty. So what? It wasn't that big of a deal.

 

His throat felt strangely dry as he glanced back up at Suga. His roommate smiled at him, catching his gaze and sending his dimples flashing.

 

Cute. Suga was cute. Suga was cute _and_ Suga was pretty. How had he not noticed it before?

 

"Oikawa?"

 

Oikawa blinked, taking a drink and pulling away from his distracted thoughts. "Yes, Suga-chan?"

 

"What are you up to today?" The question comes quietly, a trace of drowsiness still lingering in his words.

 

"I..." Oikawa thought for a moment, trying to remember if he had any plans for the day. "Um...I have a test I need to study for. But I'll do that later tonight. I'm not sure what I'll do."

 

Suga nodded, a tiny yawn slipping from him. "I was thinking of maybe heading to the library and picking up a few books. I have a few errands I need to run."

 

Oikawa nodded absently, running his finger over the rim of the coffee mug. "If you'll pick up some groceries, I'll make dinner for us tonight."

 

"That sounds good. Thank you." A small smile twitched up onto Suga's face. "Just text me what you need and I'll pick it up on the way home."

 

"Right." Oikawa yawned and stood up. "Think I'll take a shower and chill then."

 

"'Kay."

 

He took one last sip of his coffee before dropping the mug in his sink, stretching and yawning.

 

He walked out of the kitchen and back to his room, flopping down onto the bed and hugging a pillow against his chest. He was still sleepy, still tired. Maybe he should just relax at home. His legs were lightly sore from a week of hellish practices and his mind was exhausted from just general college nonsense. A day of rest could be nice.

 

He would figure out his plans later. Right now he needed a shower.

 

He rolled off his bed and walked out of the room with a yawn. Suga passed by him, flashing a little smile.

 

Suga was smiling a lot that morning, Oikawa thought. Maybe he felt nice and rested too?

 

He shrugged off the thought and stripped down, hopping in the shower cranking the water up until it was nice and boiling hot. How anyone- Iwaizumi, most notably- took cold showers was beyond him.

 

His mind wandered as he showered, running to what he could with the day, his upcoming test, how he needed a haircut, the practice match looming ahead, whether he wanted to go to the party next week or not...

 

The water turned cold much too quickly, forcing him out of the shower and into the steamy room. He cursed when he realized he had forgot his robe in his room. Whatever. A towel would work just fine.

 

Oikawa wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, his mind half on whether he should visit with Iwaizumi or if he should hook up his beat up old Nintendo 64 and veg out all day.

 

The sound of a phone going off startled him and he spun around, hand tight on the towel. Suga gaped at him from down the hallway, one hand on the door handle to his room and the other clutching his ringing phone.

 

"Uh...Suga-chan?" The man jumped as Oikawa pointed at him. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

 

"Oh! Um, yes," Suga squeaked. He turned around, only giving Oikawa the briefest view of a flush spreading across his cheeks. "Um, I'm going to head out now. Bye."

 

Suga practically fled from the apartment, yanking his coat from the hanger and nearly slamming the door shut. Oikawa just laughed. His roommate was weird.

* * *

 

"Suga, are you okay? You sound a little weird."

 

Suga took a deep breath and nodded before realizing Yaku couldn't see him over the phone. "Um...yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just...my roommate walked out of the bathroom in a towel and it kind of surprised me a bit."

 

Yaku let out a little laugh. "Oh, I see."

 

Suga sighed and shook his head as if he could shake the memory away. "Um, did you need something?"

 

"Oh, right. I have a free day today. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?" he offered. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

 

Suga felt himself brighten. "Yeah, that sounds great, actually. Um, when do you want to meet?"

 

"Well, I was just going to grab a spot of lunch at that little cafe on third street. You know, that one with those pretty Moroccan lamps? Do you want to meet up there for lunch? I know it's a bit sudden. But...are you free right now or?"

 

"Oh, yeah. I'm just leaving my building now, actually." Suga nodded to Futamata as he passed by him, raising a hand in greeting. "I can be there in fifteen?"

 

"Cool. See you then."

 

"Bye."

 

The call ended and Suga stowed his phone away with a little sigh. It would be nice to see Yaku again. And the walk to the cafe would give him time to calm down.

 

He _really_ didn't need to see Oikawa walk out in just a towel. He didn't _need_ any more temptation.

 

Suga bit his lip. He knew he needed to push the memory far away, but it was going to be hard. Really hard. He had no idea that Oikawa had such nice abs. He had no idea that just a drop of water rolling down from a belly button and right in-between a v cut could be so fucking hot.

 

Suga groaned. What was this? Why was he being tempted? Was this karma for all the times he teased Kuroo for lusting after Daichi?

 

He huffed, blowing his fringe from his face. It wasn't fair. He already knew Oikawa was hot. He really didn't need further proof, did he?

 

He sighed and shook his head. He would forget it.

 

(It felt like he was forgetting a lot of things lately.)

 

Suga shifted his focus from his roommate to how nice it would be to see Yaku again. They hadn't seen each other since the former libero had moved out. Of course they still kept up with each other. But sporadic phone calls and texts weren't the same as seeing each other face to face.

 

He felt a bit guilty about not talking to his former roommate more often. He just kept getting distracted by his classes and random shenanigans with Oikawa. But...Yaku was busy with his boyfriend and school work. So, it was probably best that he gave him plenty of space anyway, right?

 

Suga sighed and hit the crossroad button, glancing around. There were a lot of people out. It was a rather nice day, he mused. Cold, but not as cold as it had been. It was still early in the year, though. It wasn't going to last- no matter how badly he wanted it to. Winter wasn't bad. It just wasn't as nice as spring.

 

He really wanted spring to be there soon. Spring would be easier to handle.

 

He wondered absently if Oikawa was going to do something for spring break. Sure, it was maybe a bit too early to think about it. But...

 

Suga shrugged to himself. He knew what he was going to do. Go home to visit his family, of course. Maybe take a day to go somewhere with Daichi like they had done last year. Their little hike up the mountain had been fun. He wouldn't mind doing it again sometime.

 

Suga quietly meandered down the sidewalk, reminiscing about the little hike. It had been fun. They had woke up early and spent the entire day out just hiking up the mountain. Daichi had taken some absolutely breathtaking photos once they had reached the summit.

 

He sighed quietly. Daichi. He needed to make more time for Daichi, too. He didn't want to neglect his best friend.

 

The cafe loomed ahead and Suga found himself walking just a tiny bit faster. He was looking forward to see Yaku.

 

The inside of the cafe was blissfully quiet and mostly empty, just a few tired students mulling around. Suga glanced around, looking for the familiar face. He spotted a little mop of light brown hair and hurried over to it, sliding into the seat across from Yaku without warning and grinning.

 

The man just looked up calmly from his tea and smiled. "Hi, Suga. It's nice to see you."

 

"Not even a little surprised?"

 

"Nope."

 

Suga let out a little huff of laughter. "It's nice to see you too, Yaku. Have you been here long?"

 

"Oh, no. Just for a few minutes." The shorter man eyed him with a curious expression, head tilting to the side just a tiny bit. "You look different."

 

He felt his brow raise. "Different?"

 

"Yeah. You look...I don't know." Yaku clicked his tongue as he studied him. "There's something different about you. You look good."

 

"Did I not used to look good?"

 

Yaku shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I don't know how to explain it. Never mind. Just forget it."

 

"Fine." Suga plucked one of the menus up and glanced at it. "Have you ordered food already?"

 

"Mmhm. I went with the tuna and apple salad sandwich and their fried sweet potato crisps." Yaku rolled his eyes as Suga scrunched up his nose. "What? It's _good_."

 

"Sure it is." Suga hummed quietly as he eyed his options. "I think I'll just go with the turkey pesto."

 

"An excellent choice." Suga watched as Yaku placed his elbows on the table, head resting in the palm of his hand. "So. Tell me about the new roomie. You haven't talked about him much. Is he better than me?"

 

Suga laughed, a smile popping onto his face. " _Yaku_."

 

"What? It's an honest question."

 

"I'm not going to say one of you is better than the other." The brunette rolled his eyes. "But...I _do_ like rooming with him. He's...he's great."

 

"Great?" A slender brow raised. "How so?"

 

Suga shrugged. "He's just...we just get along really well. I thought we wouldn't at first. But...he turned out to be different than what I imagined. I really admire him."

 

Yaku hummed and flashed a polite smile up at their waitress, waiting until she had taken Suga's order before continuing the conversation. "You admire him?"

 

Suga shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt a bit awkward for some reason. "Well, yeah. He's really passionate about his degree. And he's...well, it takes a bit of time for him to grow on you. But, when he does, he can be sweet and caring. And he's so smart. I just..." Suga shrugged. "I just really admire him. We get along really well."

 

Yaku hummed again, some sort of curious look in his eyes as he studied him. "Huh. Well then. I'm glad you guys are getting along. I would hate for you to have to deal with another shitty roommate."

 

"Yeah. Um...how are you and Moniwa?" Suga asked, wanting to change the conversation. "Still doing good?"

 

Yaku brightened almost immediately. "Really good. He's been so sweet lately. He's been working long hours lately for extra cash, but he's still making sure to set aside time for me. We're going furniture shopping soon to replace that hideous couch of his. I am _so_ excited about that."

 

Suga let out a laugh. "Next you'll be looking for engagement rings."

 

A light flush popped up on the brunette's cheeks. "Don't be silly, Suga."

 

"So, you two are doing well?" Suga asked. "You're happy, right? My baseball bat doesn't need to have a heart to heart with his kneecaps?"

 

Yaku let out a snort of laughter. "No, it does not. I'm happy. Really happy. He's...well, he's everything I could ask for. He's so good to me, so patient and kind. Moving in was a good decision. I'm happy I took the leap."

 

Suga smiled softly, pleased with his friend's contentment. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

 

"Thank you." Yaku sipped on his tea, a small smile in place. "What about you? Anyone new in your life?"

 

"Nope." Suga sighed and propped his head up on his hand, free hand drumming its fingers against the table. "I'm still single as ever, still a spinster."

 

"You're _not_ a spinster." Yaku rolled his eyes as Suga huffed. "Okay. Well. Anything new going on at all?"

 

"Um..." Suga absently reflected on the recent events, trying to remember what he had already told Yaku about. "I have a new downstairs neighbor."

 

"What?" Yaku's brow spiked up. "Who moved out?"

 

"Yamato-kun. You know, the guy with the super serious face? The one that lived right underneath us? He transferred to another university."

 

"Huh. Never thought he would do that." Yaku flashed another smile at the waitress as she dropped off their food, nodding and thanking her politely. "What's the new guy like? Is he just as grumpy and stuffy?"

 

Suga shrugged. "He's a decent guy. Quiet, smooth, charming. Oikawa doesn't like him. I'm not really sure why. Daishou-san isn't-"

 

Yaku choked on his tea, coughing and turning pink cheeked. He waved Suga's hand away as he offered a napkin and instead stared at him. "I'm sorry, _who_?"

 

"Um...Daishou?" Suga eyed the brunette, feeling faintly alarmed. "Suguru Daishou?"

 

"Well, I'll be damned." Yaku blinked and sat back in his chair. "Sorry, Suga. It's just been ages since I've heard that name. It took me by surprise."

 

"Do you...know him?" Suga cocked his head, curiosity beginning to pulse through him.

 

"Well, I don't know him _personally_ ," Yaku admitted. "We played against each other in high school. I didn't know him outside of matches, but Kuroo used to complain about him every once in a while."

 

He felt his brow raise. "Kuroo knows him?"

 

"Yeah. Um, apparently they have a rivalry or something going on." Yaku frowned. "You haven't told Kuroo he's your neighbor yet, have you?"

 

"No? Not yet, at least."

 

Yaku nodded, taking a little breath. "Okay. Maybe avoid that. Kuroo gets _really_ fired up about it. Daishou is one of the few people that get's under that thick skin of his. Apparently they've been fighting since they were kids. Something about a girl or whatever. Anyway- don't mention it to him. You know how he is. He'll hang around to stir shit up."

 

Suga hummed quietly, trying to process the new information. "Huh. Well...I'll try to avoid it then. Though, I don't really think he has the time to stir anymore shit up."

 

"Oh?" Yaku's brow raised. "And why is that?"

 

"Well..." Suga hesitated. He knew he could trust Yaku. He had already spilled so many secrets to the man. But...this wasn't his secret to share. (Though, was it a secret? Kuroo had never said if we wanted to keep quiet about his relationship- relationships?- or not.) "Um, let's just say he has his hands full. His love life is very busy at the moment."

 

Yaku rolled his eyes. "When is it not? I swear to god, he's _still_ a teenager. He's so irresponsible. He's always leading someone on. Did he tell you about how he ran into his ex the other day? You know, the one that went psycho when she found him cuddling with Kenma back in high school?"

 

"No, he did not."

 

" _Well_ -"

 

Suga smiled to himself, settling in and listening to his former roommate launch into a tirade about how irresponsible Kuroo was, how he hadn't grown up at all since graduating high school and how he was going to get beat up one day.

 

So. Kuroo knew Daishou. Kuroo didn't like Daishou. And neither did Oikawa.

 

That puzzled him. Daishou was nice to him. He was nothing but affable and charming. He hadn't ever said anything malicious or untoward to him.

 

Suga hummed quietly, sipping on his coffee.

 

Maybe he should pull away from the friendship they were forming. If two people he cared about didn't like him, it might be for a good reason.

 

But...

 

Suga sighed.

 

Both Kuroo and Oikawa could be so _petty_ at times. And Daishou hadn't done anything wrong to him. Not yet, at least.

 

He would hold out and wait to see how things unfolded.

* * *

 

Oikawa yawned and stretched, eyeing the soup he was making. It looked about ready, maybe needed a few more minutes or so. He gave it a little stir and then turned around, walking over to the kitchen divide and leaning over it to let Suga know that they would be able to eat soon.

 

"Hey, babe, soup's almost done."

 

Suga glanced up from the couch, pulling out an earbud and cocking his head to the side. "Sorry. Did you said something, Oikawa?"

 

"Yeah, I said that-" Oikawa blinked, eyes widening. Suga stared at him, looking a bit confused. "Um, the soup is almost ready. It'll be just another minute or so."

 

Suga smiled and nodded, confusion clearing. "Oh, okay. Thank you."

 

Oikawa nodded as Suga put his earbud back in and returned to his book. He turned around in mortification, hiding his dropped jaw from his roommate.

 

Babe.

 

 _Jesus fucking Christ_.

 

It had just slipped out without a second thought. He didn't know where it came from or _why_ , but he thanked the gods that Suga was listening to his iPod.

 

God.  
Why?

 

Why?

 

Oikawa bit his lip and took a deep breath, stepping back over to the stove.

 

It was just an accident. Something silly that didn't mean anything at all. He and Suga were close. They were _domestic_. Of course pet names might slip out every now and then. It didn't necessarily mean anything...right? He teased with Makki and Mattsun and called them things like babe and sweetie and whatever. That was the same, right?

 

Right?

 

He groaned and watched the soup bubble gently.

 

Fuck.

 

What was with him lately? Why was he like this? Was he spending too much time with Suga?

 

He bit his lip and clicked off the stove top.

 

How did it end up that he was cooking for Suga, for his formal rival? How did it end up that the two were so comfortable with each other that they could share a bed and it not be awkward or strange the next morning? How did it end up that he became so close to him that the word babe slipped out?

 

It wasn't a bad thing, necessarily. But...

 

Oikawa sighed.

 

He needed to watch himself before he headed into dangerous territory. He didn't want to mess up and lose Suga as his roommate, as his friend.

 

Not that there was any reason for him to mess up, he told himself. They were fine. They were good friends and they were close and...it was all fine.

 

It was fine.  
Things were fine.

 

Suga was his friend and his roommate and that was that. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Oikawa swallowed as spooned the soup into two bowls, the word babe still tingling on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story I have called every single one of my roommates babe by accident. And true story that rarepairs give me life so yes Yaku/Moniwa.
> 
> Also true story that I'm going to be slowing down on updates. I'm going to be busy for a bit and I want to make sure the upcoming chapters are up to snuff. Specially since the realization is coming up *wiggles brows* I'll try to get it all done at a reasonable pace buuut ya girl has to be an adult and do dumb things like work and clean and pay taxes.
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫P-A-R-T-Y  
> ⚫Back the fuck off Semi  
> ⚫Drunk Setter Speaks French to Roommate


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

A week trickled by slowly, only broken up from the normal pattern by a visit from Daishou and a movie night with Iwaizumi.

 

It was peaceful, it was ordinary.

 

There was a change after the dinner with Daishou and Miya. Oikawa seemed to have a struck a liking to Miya; Suga had witnessed them chatting casually in the foyer of the building twice now, laughing easily with each other. That pleased him- he thought that maybe if he became friends with Miya, being friends with Daishou would follow after. Or, at least he hoped.

 

Oikawa did seem a bit jumpy after the dinner, too. Well, maybe not jumpy. Distracted perhaps? He kept spacing out as he studied, eyes unfocusing and staring across the room. He would startle anytime Suga asked him if he was fine and then reassure him that yes, he was and he was just a bit tired.

 

All in all, it was normal. It was pretty routine. Oikawa and Suga hung out as usual, enjoyed movies and lazy conversations with each other. They cooked, they cleaned, they vented about their classes. It was normal.

 

But tonight wasn't normal.

 

Tonight Oikawa was going out. For the first time since he had moved in- not including visiting Iwaizumi-, he was going out. He was going to a _party_.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to join me, Suga-chan?" Oikawa asked, leaning against the door frame. "It should be a pretty fun time."

 

Suga just smiled and shook his head. "I'm good. Thank you, though, really. Parties just aren't quite my style."

 

"Okayyyyyy." Oikawa dragged out the word, lips flicking into a smile when it finished. "I'll try to be quiet coming home."

 

"Okay. Have fun and be safe, alright?"

 

The smile widened and Oikawa nodded. "Got it. Have a good night, Suga-chan."

 

He watched as his roommate turned and left and sat quietly for a moment, listening as the front door opened and closed.

 

It felt a bit odd to have the apartment to himself for the night. Sure, he had it to himself whenever Oikawa had practice or was at his labs. But...this was different.

 

Suga sighed and saved his essay, closing the laptop gently. He really wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He felt strange and awkward knowing he was all alone in the apartment.

 

He hummed quietly. It had been so long since he had to entertain himself. What should he do?

 

He _could_ do a bit of cleaning- the living room probably needed a nice wipe down. But that was _boring_. He could have a little movie marathon. But...the thought of doing that without Oikawa was weird. If felt almost _wrong_.

 

Suga sighed. Well then. Maybe he should just hook up the PlayStation and enjoy playing some games? He hadn't touched Skyrim in months.

 

Yeah. That wouldn't be so bad. He could order something not quite healthy but really quite delicious and spend the night playing games and being lazy.

 

It wouldn't be the worst way to spend the night.

 

Though, it would still be more fun with Oikawa there with him.

 

A sigh slipped out. Whatever. His roommate was allowed to go to a party and enjoy himself. It was selfish to think that he wanted Oikawa to be there with him instead of going to a party.

 

Suga frowned and grabbed his phone. Right. Forget that. He just needed to kick back and relax.

* * *

 

"Shittykawa, I can't believe you're dragging me to this."

 

"Come on, Iwa-chan, you're going to _love_ it."

 

A groan sounded beside him and Oikawa grinned.

 

As much as Iwaizumi was complaining about it, he knew the man would have some fun. Iwaizumi needed to let loose and a party would be the perfect way to do so.

 

"It's not going to be crazy right?" Iwaizumi eyed the house up ahead with suspicion. "Seriously- I'm not in the mood to deal with bullshit tonight."

 

"Oh, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sighed and tutted, patting the shorter man on the shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Bo-chan said it was supposed to be lowkey."

 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. "Bo-chan? That's Bobata, right? As in Bobata from Johzenji? As in the fucking party school? Shittykawa, I swear to _god_."

 

Oikawa just smiled innocently at this best friend and continued waltzing down the sidewalk. "Just because he's from Johzenji doesn't mean he can't enjoy a nice, quiet get together. Besides, it's not him throwing the party. He was just the one that invited me."

 

Iwaizumi sighed deeply from behind him. "I swear to god, Trashykawa."

 

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss." Oikawa grinned and spun around, flashing his best friend a toothy grin. "Maybe you'll find a cute girl to go home with, Iwa-chan."

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried about that. What I _am_ worried about is how I'm going to have to carry your drunk ass home."

 

"I'm not going to get drunk," he protested. "I'm just here to relax and unwind."

 

"Bullshit. You always get completely shitfaced." Iwaizumi sighed, eyeing the house and the students spilled out onto the lawn. Music could be heard clearly, bass thumping quickly. "This is going to be a pain."

 

"Have some faith, Iwa-chan." He looped his arm around his best friend's shoulder and began herding him toward the door. "It could be the best night of your life."

 

Iwaizumi just snorted in disbelief.

 

The door opened and Oikawa was assaulted by the music. It was loud enough to make his bones vibrate, enough to make his adrenaline spike up. Someone immediately recognized him and hollered out his name in greeting, more than a few people echoing with a dull roar.

 

He preened under the attention. He still had it going on.

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at the display and forced his way through the crowd, making a path for them to the kitchen.

 

"No vodka, Trashykawa," he said firmly. "I'm not dealing with that tonight."

 

Oikawa whined. "Iwa-chan is so mean."

 

"Do you want to sprain your pinky trying to bitch slap a statue for looking at you the wrong way like last time?" Iwaizumi asked, a brow raised. "Or would you rather end up banned from Starbucks again for crying over a spilled cappuccino and calling the manager a "murderous bitch"? Or maybe, just maybe, you would prefer spending all of your money on shitty knock off Star Wars merchandise- _merchandise that **never even fucking arrived** Shittykawa_ \- again?"

 

He flushed crimson at the memories, face screwing up in embarrassment. Why did Iwaizumi have to remember each and every one of his shameful experiences? "Fine. No vodka, promise."

 

"That includes the jungle juice." Iwaizumi eyed the little water cooler with distate. "Actually, anything with vodka in it is a no."

 

"That rules out almost everything," Oikawa protested. "I'm not going to just drink shitty beer tonight like you. Come on, Iwa-chan. It's my first night out in _months_. I'll be good, I promise. I'll behave. Work with me a little, Iwa-chan. Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeee?"

 

"Fine." The spiky haired man crossed his arms. "No jungle juice, no straight shots of vodka."

 

"Yes!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa's little fist pump of victory. "Then I'm going to grab a wine cooler to start off with. Then I'll ease into the more _fun_ things."

 

Iwaizumi sighed and nudged someone chatting in front of the cooler out of the way, grabbing a bottle of beer and a wine cooler for Oikawa.

 

"I think Semi is going to be here," he said as he popped off the bottle cap. "He mentioned being invited. I think he wanted to drag Shirabu along."

 

"Oh _great_." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his sarcasm. "What? I don't like the guy."

 

"You don't like anyone," he retorted with a sigh.

 

"I do so," Oikawa protested. "I like you and Makki and Mattsun and Suga-chan."

 

Iwaizumi hummed noncommittally, taking a swig of beer and eyeing him. "Why isn't Suga-san here, by the way? Didn't you invite him?"

 

"Yeah." Oikawa glanced around the room absently, watching as someone shirtless tried to balance a beer can on his head. "He said it wasn't really his scene."

 

"I can see that." Iwaizumi snorted as the beer can fell off the guy's head and directly onto two people making out on the floor. "Can't really blame him."

 

"Oh, hush." He elbowed his best friend gently. "Come on, let's make the rounds."

 

"God. Hearing you say that reminds me of high school."

 

Oikawa sighed wistfully. "Oh, the memories. Iwa-chan, do you remember when we got wasted at that bonfire and threw corn all over Ushiwaka's lawn?"

 

Iwaizumi snickered. "God, that was great. I wish we could have seen his face."

 

"It was all over that freak Tendou's twitter," Oikawa said fondly. "They thought it was some weird form of sabotage from Karasuno."

 

Iwaizumi scoffed. "As if. Those guys were always too goody two shoes to do something like that."

 

"I don't know. That one squirt- what was his name? Nishinoya? He looked like he could get into some fun. Oh, and baldy-chan of course."

 

"I think his name was Tana-"

 

"Oikawa!"

 

Oikawa turned and glanced around, trying to find who was calling for his attention. Someone tackled into him from the right, gangly arms wrapping around his shoulders.

 

"Duuuude, you came!"

 

"Yuuji!" He grinned and hugged the younger man, hip checking him lightly as they pulled apart. "Good to see you."

 

"And good to see you, 'Kawa senpai." The energetic man winked at him and threw his arm around his shoulder, nodding at Iwaizumi. "Sup, man?"

 

"Iwa-chan, you remember Yuuji, right? He went to Johzenji," Oikawa prompted. "He's in my calculus class with me."

 

"Yeah, of course I remember him. Kind of hard not to." He slapped his hand against Terushima's with a friendly nod. "How's it going?"

 

"Good. I didn't think so many people would show up." Terushima absently grabbed a beer from a table as they walked, slugging the drink back without a thought. "It was _supposed_ to be a more lowkey thing, but...I dunno. I think someone from U of T heard about it and word spread."

 

Oikawa hummed, raising a hand to one of his classmates across the room. "It's not bad, though. Not that crazy."

 

"Not yet." Terushima grinned wickedly. "Since it turned out to be a bit big, we might as well kick it up to the next level."

 

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa an annoyed looked and he just smiled back sheepishly. It wasn't _his_ fault the party turned out a smidge more rowdy than expected.

 

Terushima nudged him suddenly, grabbing his attention. "Dude, isn't that the girl who's always bugging you?"

 

"Which one?" he joked. "You know, when you have looks like these, there's always someone chasing after you."

 

"Shut the fuck up, Trashykawa."

 

"Bite me, Iwa-chan."

 

Terushima nudged him in the side again, pointing across the room. "No, seriously. That ginger chick you bitch about is here."

 

"Shit." Oikawa swore and scanned the room. "Don't let her near me. I really might snap at her."

 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue as Terushima gave a cheeky little salute.

 

"There _is_ a lot of people here," Iwaizumi commented. "You're not afraid of the cops getting called?"

 

Terushima shrugged. "Most of my neighbors are here anyway soooooo."

 

Oikawa laughed. "Good for you, Yuuji. You live in a neighborhood surrounded by your people."

 

"Hell yeah." The man grinned and slapped him a high five. "Come on, let's go play some beer pong."

 

Oikawa wrinkled his nose. "Pass."

 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I'm in."

 

"Wooo. Looks like Iwaizumi is ready to party." Terushima threw up a peace sign. "Let's have some _fun_."

* * *

 

Suga blinked and yawned quietly as he stared at the television. He was bored.

 

He was so incredibly _bored_.

 

Maybe he should have joined Oikawa?

 

He wrinkled his nose at the thought. No. He wouldn't have fun. He hadn't been lying- parties really weren't his thing. And Oikawa would probably be tugged on all night, everyone trying to grab his attention.

 

Suga tskked as he sliced through yet another skeever. Boring. Usually the game held a decent amount of appeal but...

 

He needed something to do. There was really nothing to do, though. He had entertained the thought of going out. Maybe slipping into a bar or popping in to see Daichi. But he didn't want to be around strangers and he already knew Daichi was working that night.

 

Suga huffed and paused the game, falling back onto the floor with a sigh. What did he used to do before Oikawa came along? Read? Play games? He still did that now. But it just didn't hold the same appeal to him. It wasn't the same without Oikawa nearby to chat with.

 

He rolled over onto his stomach and pouted. He was spoiled by his roommate's attention, he realized. He needed to not rely on him so much for company.

 

Maybe he could see if Daishou was up to anything?

 

Suga hesitated. No, he thought that Miya was staying with him for the next few days. He definitely didn't want to accidentally interrupt anything.

 

He wondered why they just didn't move in together. Housing _did_ do that weird lotto thing when it came to roommates, but surely if they explained why they wanted to live together, they would let him move in, right? Suga really had no idea. He didn't have anyone he wanted to ask to move in when Yaku moved out anyway. So he had just left it up to the luck of the draw.

 

Suga smiled. He had left it to the luck of the draw and ended up with an amazing roommate. He was lucky. He was really lucky. He could have ended up with someone shitty. But, no. He got Tooru Oikawa. He got someone fun and relaxed and wonderful.

 

He let out a little laugh as he recalled his annoyance from finding out that the brunette was to be his new roommate. Oh, how wrong he had been.

 

He smiled again, mood lifting. He was happy he had Oikawa. The man was something special.

* * *

 

The party wasn't that bad now that he had settled in. Sure, the thought that he needed to be studying for his test coming up was lurking in the back of his mind. And sure he had to fend off invitations to dance from a few girls he had no interest in. And sure he had been pushed into an arm wrestling competition earlier. But...the party wasn't bad. And it was nice to kick back and have a few beers with his friends.

 

Oikawa was already walking the line between tipsy and drunk. Every time they partied he said he wouldn't get plastered. And every time he ended up getting shitfaced.

 

Iwaizumi sighed but smiled as he watched his best friend laughing with Terushima. His cheeks were flushed red and tears were spilling from the corner of his eyes as he wheezed over some story involving a bong, a dog, and a desperate chase through some back alleys.

 

It was good to seem him laugh. It was good to seem him in high spirits. It really _had_ been a long time since he had spent the night out instead of holing up in his room and studying.

 

Not that that was a bad thing. It was better than him getting into trouble. But...it also meant he was more likely to get into his head, to end up dropping into one of his _moods_. Iwaizumi knew that Suga kept him company, knew that the grey haired man kept him from sinking into his bullshit. And he was grateful for that, really. He just hoped Oikawa was too.

 

He watched as Oikawa fell into Terushima's lap, one long leg kicking into the air as he sang along with the song playing. His best friend was fucking ridiculous. He was probably going to be a handful for Suga whenever he crawled home.

 

He sent a mental apology to the man, smiling guiltily to himself as he sipped his beer. Oikawa was talkative when he was drunk. He was talkative, easily distracted, and _very_ handsy. Poor Suga was going to have his work cut out for him.

 

Iwaizumi yawned and turned his gaze from the two boys, scanning the crowd. A mess of ash blonde hair caught his attention and he let out a little yell, calling over to his neighbor. Semi turned and grinned, beginning to elbow his way through the crowd to say hello.

 

He looked drunk, Iwaizumi noticed. Most everyone was starting to hit the drunk stage of the party, though. He wondered how long the man had been there.

 

"Yo, Iwaizumi." Semi slapped his hand in greeting hard enough to make it sting. "What's up?"

 

A loud groan stopped him from answering, Oikawa popping up from Terushima's lap and throwing his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders.

 

"The hell you doing talking to my best friend, Shiratorizawa?" Oikawa scowled at the man, pointing at him as he clutched one of the bottles of beer that he claimed to hate so much.

 

Iwaizumi sighed. Right. On top of being talkative, easily distracted, and handsy, drunk Oikawa was _possessive_ and flipped from wanting to be friends with everyone to wanting to fight with everyone with just the smallest push sent his way.

 

"Shut the hell up, Trashykawa." He smacked the brunette lightly on the back of the head in warning. "I called him over. Don't be a prick."

 

Oikawa just narrowed his eyes at Semi before falling back onto Terushima. "I'm watching you, Eita."

 

"Oh, piss off." The blonde wasn't phased at all. He just stretched and cracked his knuckles. "The hell is his problem?"

 

"Drunk," Iwaizumi said simply. "I thought you were coming with Shirabu? Is he here?"

 

Semi scowled, plopping down next to him on the couch. "No. He's _studying_. He has a test or something coming up that he's freaking out over. Said he didn't have _time_ to party."

 

He said it as if his kohai was planning to rob a bank and not just simply trying to do well in school. Iwaizumi hid a little smile. They were the same as ever.

 

"Is Suga-san here?" Semi asked suddenly, something mischievous glinting in his eyes.

 

"Um, no." Iwaizumi eyed him carefully. He knew the blonde was a bit interested in the man but he knew he wasn't _that_ interested. He probably just wanted to do something stupid to piss off Shirabu and/or Oikawa. "He's at home. Didn't want to come and party."

 

"Shame," Semi drawled. "Hey, Iwaizumi, do you have his number? You do, don't you?"

 

He sighed. Of course. "Yeah. But I don't think Suga-san would want me to just give it out to anyone."

 

"Aww, come on. Suga-san is single, yeah? I-"

 

"You keep your filthy fucking paws off my roommate, Eita."

 

Iwaizumi jumped as Oikawa threw himself onto the couch, leaning over him to glare at Semi.

 

The blonde jerked back and blinked. "Excuse me?"

 

"You heard me," Oikawa snapped. "Don't bother _my_ Suga-chan."

 

"Bother him? I'm not going to _bother_ him, you ass. And since when was he _your_ Suga-chan?" Semi leaned forward as well now, annoyance all over his face and eyes narrowing. "And don't fucking tell me what to do, Oikawa. I can talk to him if I damn well please."

 

Oikawa glared at him, pure vitriol in his eyes. "No the fuck you can't."

 

Iwaizumi felt a vein throb in his forehead. This wasn't going to be pretty.

 

"Why the fuck not? It's not like you're his boyfriend or anything," Semi snapped. "You can't control who talks to him."

 

"Your Persian cat looking bitch ass doesn't deserve Suga-chan," Oikawa hissed. "You've got fleas for brains."

 

"Excuse me?!"

 

"Try it. Try going after Suga-chan." Oikawa sneered at Semi, face twisting into a taunting smirk. "You come after him, I go after your precious little kohai. Shirabu's cute. I'm sure he would look great down on his knees in front of me. Tell me, Eita, has he sucked your pathetic excuse of a dick yet or is mine going to be the first-"

 

Semi lunged at Oikawa, cutting him off with a hiss. "You fucking little _bitch_."

 

Iwaizumi shot his hand up, blocking Semi from grabbing at Oikawa. "Okay, that is _**enough**_."

 

"Piss off, Iwaizumi."

 

"Fuck off, Hajime."

 

He took a deep breath and slowly counted down. He wasn't going to deal with this. No way in hell.

 

"Terushima?" he called.

 

The blonde perked up from the arm chair, eyes blinking drunkenly and hair sticking up everywhere. "Yeah?"

 

"Distract Trashykawa, okay? I'm not in the mood to break up a fight."

 

The man saluted and stood, grabbing Oikawa by the wrist and dragging him away to the dance floor. Semi huffed beside him, eyes squinted in anger.

 

"Semi?"

 

"What?" he snapped.

 

"If you ever try to lay a hand on my best friend again, I will beat the fucking shit out of you," he told him calmly. "Don't mess with him. And don't try to stir shit up because you don't have the balls to just ask Shirabu out already."

 

Semi's jaw clenched tightly, his hands curling into fists on his thighs. He shot up and stalked away from the couch, heading toward the kitchen.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. This was why he didn't want to come. Dealing with this bullshit was absolutely ridiculous.

 

But.

 

He glanced over to where Terushima was teaching Oikawa how to do a body roll. The brunette was smiling and laughing, looking as he had already forgotten the incident.

 

That little outburst was jealousy again, wasn't it? Another little fit because someone wanted to get to know his roommate. It couldn't be just because it was Semi. He didn't hate the guy _that_ much.

 

That was proof enough for Iwaizumi. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and headed outside for fresh air, fingers scrolling to call Mattsun.

* * *

 

Suga blinked at the sound of the front door opening. Was Oikawa home? What time was it?

 

The clock on his phone read just a little past three in the morning. Shit, did he really stay up that long?

 

He yawned and closed his book, listening as uneven footsteps wandered down the hallway. He wondered if he should poke his head out and say hi to Oikawa and check and see how he was doing.

 

He had received a flurry of selfies from the man throughout the night. Photos of him dancing with someone lanky with an undercut that looked suspiciously familiar. Photos of him hugging Iwaizumi, the spiky haired man annoyed but going along with it. Photos of him throwing a peace sign up, eyes glazed and a grin stretched across his face. Photos of him petting a cat wearing a tiny little party hat.

 

Suga smiled. It seemed like his roommate had fun. He was glad for that.

 

"Suga-chaannnnn."

 

He bit his lip, stifling a laugh at the whine. God. Was he drunk? He had no idea what the man was like when he tipped past tipsy to drunk.

 

"Bedroom," he called out.

 

He sat his book to the side as a flurry of footsteps hurried to his bedroom, door flying open and Oikawa stumbling in.

 

"Suga-chan!" The man waltzed over to the bed, flopped down onto it, and laughed. "I missed you."

 

"Oh yeah?" Suga smiled. Was he one of those warm and fuzzy drunks? "You missed me?"

 

"Yes." He blinked and rolled over, propping his head up on his hands. "Did you miss me?"

 

"I missed you, Oikawa," he reassured him. It wasn't even a lie. He _had_ missed his roommate. "Did you have fun?"

 

"Yesssssssss." He laughed and dropped his head to the bed, grinning at Suga. "There was this cat and he was soooo cute and Yuuji and I got to pet him. But then Iwa-chan made me let it go because it was the neighbor's or something. He's such a buzzkill, I swear to god."

 

Suga bit back a laugh, a grin growing. "Well, I'm sure the owner would be sad if their cat suddenly went missing."

 

Oikawa just whined and used his elbows to crawl up forward on the bed. His cheek rested against Suga's calf, warm against his bare leg. "Suga-chan, Suga-chan. We should get a cat. No, _wait_ \- We should get a plant."

 

"A what?" He snorted with laughter, hand slapping to his mouth as he tried to hide it. "Why a plant?"

 

"Cause plants are cute?" Oikawa hugged Suga's calf, schooting up so his chin rested on his knees. "Have you ever seen an echeveria? They're fucking...they're fucking cute as hell. Let's get one, Suga-chan. Let's get an echeveria and raise it like it's our son. I'll be a good plant daddy, I promise. I'll be the _best_ plant daddy. I'll water it everyday and sing to it and make sure it gets plenty of light and stuff."

 

Suga laughed, hand falling from his mouth and shoulders shaking as he tried reel it in. Oh dear god. Drunk Oikawa was the _best_.

 

"Sure," he told him through a burst of giggles. "We'll pick one up sometime."

 

Oikawa cheered, squeezing Suga's calf with a grin. "Suga-chan is _so_ good to me."

 

"Don't you know it." He bit his lip as he eyed his roommate, a grin on his face. "But you're good to me too, you know."

 

"Not as good as you are to me." Oikawa hummed and tilted his head so his cheek was resting on his knee now instead of his chin. He blinked slowly, sooty lashes dusting against his pale cheeks. "Suga-chan is so good to me. Suga-chan is sweet and kind and loving and _perfect_."

 

"I wouldn't say that I'm perfect." His lips quirked up into a pleased little smile at the compliment. "But thank you."

 

"Mm, and Suga-chan is so _modest_." Oikawa let go of his calf and sat up slightly. "Bet you don't realize how great you are. How _pretty_ and _wonderful_ you are."

 

He felt himself flush lightly. Drunk Oikawa was very flattering, apparently. "Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Suga jumped as Oikawa began to crawl forward to him. His hand trailed up Suga's left leg as he moved toward him, eyes blinking slowly and a light pink dusting across his cheeks.

 

"Suga-chan, you're pretty. You're _beautiful_. I want you to know that." Oikawa smiled at him, the expression drowsy and soft. "You know that, right? That I think you're gorgeous?"

 

Suga swallowed and blinked, disbelief flooding him as Oikawa stilled just a few inches from his body. His fingers traced along the top of Suga's thigh, drawing little swirling patterns across the smooth material of his basketball shorts.

 

"So pretty." His head tilted to the side, eyes falling half shut as he gazed down at Suga. "You're so soft and so sweet. And those eyes..."

 

Suga squeaked in surprise as his hand reached up, cupping his cheek gently. Oikawa's thumb traced over his cheekbone slowly, eyes following the movement and a satisfied little hum escaping him.

 

"Your eyes are so pretty," he murmured. "So _expressive_. They remind me of M1-67. Have I shown you it? It's a nebula. It's bright and copper and so stunning. Every time I see it in my textbook I think of you."

 

His eyes...his eyes reminded Oikawa of a nebula?

 

Suga swallowed again, feeling his heart speed up and his cheeks burn. He needed to nudge Oikawa off of him. He knew he needed to. He knew he _had_ to.

 

But his hand felt so _nice_ against his cheek, cool and slightly rough with calluses formed from years of volleyball.

 

Oikawa hummed again, hand falling to cup his chin. "And those lips."

 

He squeezed his eyes shut as Oikawa leaned closer to him, heart threatening to burst out of his chest. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening, right? Right? He had fallen asleep and this was some dream brought on by bad take out. Because there was no way Oikawa would just be in his bed like this. There was no way he would be sat there, his hand on Suga's face and his thumb swiping slowly over his bottom lip.

 

"They're so _soft_ and light. Just like the petals of a peony." Oikawa swiped over his bottom lip again, moving at an agonizing slow pace. "So lovely."

 

Suga trembled and Oikawa let out a quiet little laugh that was low and melodic and made something white hot jolt through him.

 

"Cute. So cute."

 

The whispered words made him bite his lip, his hands gripping at the covers underneath him. "Oi...Oikawa?"

 

Another little laugh. His hand slipped from his chin, fingers running softly down Suga's throat and over to his shoulder. He felt Oikawa lean closer to him and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, mind frantic as it imagined a thousand different things.

 

He needed to push him away. He needed to do that right now. Oikawa was _drunk_. Oikawa was _drunk_ and he was his _roommate_ and his _friend_ and-

 

His breath hitched as Oikawa's nose brushed against the side of his neck. The brunette nuzzled against it, moving slowly up to his ear as the hand on his shoulder lifted so he could run his fingers through Suga's hair. Suga shivered as Oikawa's lips brushed against the curl of his ear, warm breath tickling him.

 

"Je veux t'embrasser."

 

Suga bit back a little noise and gripped the covers tighter. French. That was French, right? What...what did he say? What had he whispered? And why the hell did it make him feel so light headed and weak?

 

Another quiet laugh. The slender fingers carding through his hair dropped to the other side of his neck, running gently over the expanse of skin with a feather light touch that made him want to squirm.

 

"Devrais-je?" The question came out as purr, all velvet and smooth and sending tingles through him. "Je parie que tu goûtes comme le miel."

 

Suga's tongue felt numb from anticipation. He was being stupid. He knew he was. Oikawa didn't know what he was doing, didn't know what he was saying. (Suga didn't know what he was saying either, though.) It was up to him to stop it, to stop Oikawa from doing something he would regret.

 

He tried to open his mouth, tried to force himself to push the man away. But he couldn't. His will was too weak.

 

"Je peux vous goûter?" Suga bit down hard on his lip, only partly muffling a gasp as he felt teeth graze over the curl of his ear. "Voulez-vous me laisser vous avoir? Je vais vous emmener au paradis si vous me laissez."

 

He whimpered as Oikawa's head fell to his shoulder, head turning so his lips just barely touched against his neck. What was he doing? Why was he doing this?

 

"Je te veux." A little sigh made him twitch, Oikawa's breath tickling against his neck. " _Koushi_."

 

His eyes snapped open at the sound of his given name.

 

This was bad. This was _so_ bad.

 

He needed...he needed to push Oikawa off of him. He needed to send the man out of his room right now. He didn't know what he was doing. He shouldn't...he shouldn't let him do this. No matter how fast his heart was beating or how badly he wanted those lips to press against him. He shouldn't. He _couldn't_.

 

Oikawa let out another soft chuckle, his hand falling from his neck to trace along Suga's clavicle.

 

Suga inhaled sharply. It felt _good_. It felt good to be caressed and whispered to. It felt too good.

 

"Oikawa..."

 

The brunette hummed in response, fingers dipping below the collar of his sweatshirt.

 

"Oikawa?" It was so hard to find his voice under that teasing touch. His words came out faint, weak and whispered. "I...you should...you should stop. You...you're drunk."

 

"Mais je te veux." The words came out murmured, fingers trailing back up his neck. "Tu ne me veux pas?"

 

"Oikawa..." Lips pressed softly to his neck, just barely pressing against the skin. Suga let out a quiet little gasp and Oikawa laughed gently, pulling away. " _Tooru_."

 

Oikawa looked down at him, eyes heavy lidded and dark. Suga watched as he licked his lips slowly, something almost like a smirk forming on his face.

 

"Say my name again." The words came out as a slow drawl, low and holding just the hint of a demand.

 

Suga blinked, surprised by the sudden switch of languages. "I...what?"

 

"Say it, Koushi." Oikawa ran his hand down his chest and leaned close again. He looked down at him, something commanding in his eyes. "Say my name."

 

Suga whimpered, his cheeks flushing and gaze dropping. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He really, _really_ couldn't. It wasn't right.

 

(But he wanted to. He really, _really_ wanted to.)

 

A knuckle lifted his chin up, forcing him to look at Oikawa. The brunette was smirking, the tilt of his lips irresistible and terribly amused. They inched closer and Suga's shoulders jumped, heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

 

"Koushi."

 

He squeezed his eyes back shut. He could resist if he didn't look at him. He could resist if he didn't see those mesmerizing eyes hazy with something he couldn't allow himself to admit was lust. He could resist if he didn't look at those full, tempting lips. He could resist if he didn't look at him. If he didn't see him leaning close, if he didn't see him framing his body like it was something he had done a thousand times before, he could resist.

 

"Koushi." His name came out soft and coaxing, knuckle removed so those cool, slender fingers could stroke over his heated cheeks. "Say my name."

 

Suga shivered, knuckles white as he gripped the covers even tighter. "T-Tooru..."

 

A pleased hum sounded. He felt Oikawa's forehead rest against his and let out a shaky breath.

 

He was letting this happen. Why was he letting this happen? He knew it was wrong. He knew it was bad. He knew. He _knew_.

 

It was wrong but he wanted it. He wanted it _so bad_.

 

"Koushi?" He was so close. Suga could feel his name ghost over his own lips. "I'm going to-"

 

His phone blared on the beside stand, clattering away as it vibrated. Suga jerked back immediately from Oikawa, skull cracking against his headboard and bringing little tears to his eyes.

 

He swore and grabbed the phone, heart beating so fast he felt as if he might faint. He could swear that Oikawa let out something like a disappointed sigh as he answered the call.

 

"H-hello?" Suga croaked, throat dry and words shaky.

 

"Suga, is Shittykawa there?"

 

Iwaizumi. Suga took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "Y-yeah. Um, yes. He's here, Iwaizumi-san."

 

"Good." Suga glanced over at Oikawa, who was now laid out on his back with an arm thrown over his face. "Fucking piece of shit ran off after I told him he couldn't go to the gym."

 

"The gym?" He felt himself frown. "Why would he...?"

 

"He wanted to spike some balls. Said something about one upping Semi." Iwaizumi sighed, sounding tired. "Is he okay? He can kind of be a handful when he's drunk."

 

"Um, he's fine." Suga winced at how his voice spiked in pitch, cheeks flushing at the thought that he had just barely been stopped from being kissed by his roommate. "He's, um...he's fine. He's just laying on my bed relaxing."

 

"Yeah? Let me talk to him for a second."

 

Suga raised a brow but leaned over, poking Oikawa with a hesitant finger and handing over the phone.

 

Oikawa sighed, eyes rolling. "Yes, Iwa-chan...No...no...That was Semi's fucking fault...no...no...I am _not_ apologizing to that bastard...no...because he's a fuckwit...what?..." Suga watched as a smirk popped up onto the man's face. "Yeah?...Mm, yes daddy. Tell me how I'm being such a _bad_ -I am not...no...I am _not_...I am not drunk...fuck you."

 

Oikawa hopped up from the bed suddenly, swaying and blinking rapidly. A little groan escaped him and he gulped. "Oh. Oh god. Maybe I am a little...But...No?...I'm not...Fine... _Fine_. Bye, bye Iwa-chan."

 

Oikawa passed the phone back to Suga, falling on the bed again and yawning. Suga took a deep breath, tearing his eyes away from his roommate and pressing the phone to his ear.

 

"Iwaizumi-san?"

 

The man sighed, sounding absolutely exhausted. "He hasn't done anything weird, has he? If he gets to be too much, just hit him over the head and send him to bed."

 

Suga let out a little laugh, his heart still fluttering slightly. "I'm not going to _hit_ him, Iwaizumi-san."

 

"You should. He's such a brat." There was another sigh. "Right. I have to crash. Night, Suga-san."

 

"Night."

 

The call ended and Suga took a deep breath. He felt more clear headed after hearing Iwaizumi's voice.

 

Right.

 

Oikawa needed to get out of his room. Immediately.

 

"Oikawa?"

 

The brunette let out a yawn. "Suga-chan?"

 

"Are you...hungry?" Lame. It was a lame attempt at distracting him from whatever the hell had come over the man. "There's leftover Chinese in the fridge if you want it."

 

"Oh, Suga-chan. You _angel_." Oikawa sat up and slowly got to his feet, blinking and swaying as he did. "Thank you."

 

Suga just nodded, praying that he would amble out peacefully. "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

 

"'Kaaaayyyyyyyyy."

 

And then the brunette stumbled out of the room, leaving Suga to close the door and lock it behind him.

 

Fuck.

 

He felt drained as he sank down the floor, back against the door.

 

What the _hell_ had that been?

 

He had almost...  
Oikawa had almost _kissed_ him.  
And Suga was going to _let_ it happen.

 

He ran a hand over his face, feeling exhausted.

 

He didn't know for sure that Oikawa was going to kiss him. He could have just-

 

Fucking hell.  
He was going to kiss him.  
His roommate was going to kiss him and there was no denying it.

 

Suga groaned and banged his head back lightly against the door.

 

Why? Was it just because he was drunk and Suga was there and it was convenient? Or did he...

 

No, _no_. It was dangerous to entertain the thought that his roommate might like him. Thinking that would just create a breeding ground for thoughts and feelings that could make things difficult.

 

Suga bit his lip. But...didn't he already have some of those thoughts and feelings? If he had almost let Oikawa kiss him then...

 

He shook his head furiously.

 

No, no. He didn't. It just surprised him. That was all. It surprised him. And it had been so long since someone had been so close to him. That's why he had let it happen.

 

Besides, why would Oikawa like him?

 

Suga drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them, dropping his chin on them.

 

That was right. Why would Oikawa like him? There wasn't any real reason. It had just been a fluke, something brought on by alcohol and proximity.

 

It was nothing.  
It was really nothing.

* * *

 

He didn't sleep that night. Suga just stayed awake, mind buzzing and feet pacing.

 

Would Oikawa remember it? What was he supposed to say if he did? Should he play it off as something silly and casual? Keep quiet about it?

 

He didn't know what to do.

 

After Oikawa fell asleep, he sat in the living room and chewed on his lip until sunrise.

 

The sun rose and he moved to the kitchen, making cup after cup of coffee and staring out the window. He watched as birds fluttered by and students slowly began to amble around the campus. It did nothing to clear his mind, did nothing to ease his anxiety. His mind just replayed the scene over and over again. His lip started bleeding sometime around noon.

 

Oikawa surfaced from his bedroom a little after one, running for the bathroom. The sound of dry heaving made him tense up, bile rising in his throat.

 

Oikawa crawled back into his room when he was done and Suga started fidgeting. He had a tension headache. And he felt so, so tired. He just wanted to get it over with.

 

He made another pot of coffee, filling up one of Oikawa's favorite mugs with the steaming liquid. He made a little tray for his roommate, carefully sitting the coffee mug down on it along with a bottle of water, a little bowl of fruit, and a packet of headache tablets. It should help with his hangover. And at least Suga would have a reason to face his roommate.

 

He took a deep breath before leaving the kitchen, steeling himself for the worst.

 

Oikawa looked absolutely miserable in his bed. His eyes were red, little bags resting underneath them. His hair was an absolute bird's nest, all fluffy and wild. And he looked pale. He looked so, so pale.

 

Suga felt a flash of sympathy for his roommate.

 

He walked in as quietly as possible, sitting himself on the bed and smiling down nervously at the brunette.

 

Oikawa whimpered. "I feel like death."

 

"I'm sorry." He kept his voice soft and steady, trying not to show his anxiety. "I brought you coffee and food. Some headache medicine, too. It should help a little bit."

 

Oikawa sat up just a bit, wincing and touching his temple. "Thanks, Suga-chan."

 

He ripped open the little silver pack and slugged the two tiny pills down with a gulp of coffee. His face scrunched up at the taste, tongue darting out. "Blegh."

 

"It'll help. You can have coffee with cream and sugar later." Oikawa sighed and Suga bit his lip, fingers fidgeting nervously. "Um...so how was the party?"

 

Oikawa frowned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. "Good...I think. I remember hanging out with Yuuji and playing with a cat. I remember watching Iwa-chan slaughter some people in an arm wrestling competition. I remember dancing. I remember having fun. I think...I _think_ I got in a fight with someone at one point, though? I think I remember yelling at someone."

 

"Mm." Suga did recall him refusing to apologize to Semi when he had talked to Iwaizumi the night before. He hesitated, taking another deep breath. "Anything...anything else?"

 

"Um..." His eyes opened slowly, frown deepening. "Not really. It's all kind of a blur. The last thing I really remember is Iwa-chan taking my keys to the gym from me." He groaned and rubbed his forehead, a heavy sigh slipping out. "Did Iwa-chan drag me home?"

 

"Ah, no. You, um, made it home yourself."

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded. "I wasn't too bad, right? I'm sorry if I bothered you."

 

Suga bit the inside of his cheek, praying that he could keep the blush off his face. "Um, no. You were fine."

 

"Really?" Oikawa sighed in what Suga thought was relief. "I'm glad. I know I can get a bit obnoxious."

 

Suga just nodded and stood up, forcing a smile onto his face. "Try to get some rest, Oikawa. Let me know if you need anything."

 

"Okay. Thank you, Suga-chan."

 

He smiled and left the room.

 

Suga walked down the hall, entered his room, closed the door, and immediately sank down to the carpet.

 

He didn't remember.

  
Oikawa didn't remember.

 

His fingers grab at his hair and he can hear his breath come out loud, ragged and exhausted.

 

He didn't remember.

 

He felt relief course through him. Relief...but something else too. What was that? It was something bitter and heavy, something that made his throat close up.

 

His eyes stung lightly as he blinked.

 

Oikawa didn't remember.  
But Suga did. Suga remembered it _vividly_.

 

It wasn't something he could push to the side. It wasn't something he could forget. It wasn't something he could pretend didn't happen.

 

It happened. It happened and it was _burned_ into his mind.

  
  
Oikawa's voice in his ear, low and thrilling. How cool his hand was against his cheek. The way he smelled lightly of sweat, his cologne mixed in and sharper. How his eyes were darker than usual, sharp and captivating as they stared him down. How his breath had been so warm, tickling his neck gently. The way his skin tingled under his touch and the feeling of anticipation spiking everything to an almost unbearable level.

 

It was all seared into his mind.

 

Oikawa forgot.  
But Suga couldn't forget.

 

His throat felt tight, his eyes felt wet. Something acrid rested on his tongue, tainting the relief he should be feeling so purely.

 

He didn't know what it was. He didn't know what it meant. But it was there and it scared him.

 

He was just tired, he told himself. He was just really, really tired.

 

Suga picked himself up off the floor and crawled into his bed, pulling the covers around him nice and tight.

 

He was just tired. And it didn't even mean anything. It couldn't mean anything when his roommate was drunk and it was erased from his mind.

 

It didn't mean anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry; I hate me too.
> 
> Translations:  
> ⚫ _Je veux t'embrasser_ \- "I want to kiss you."  
> ⚫ _Devrais-je? Je parie que tu goûtes comme le miel._ \- "Should I? I bet you taste like honey."  
> ⚫ _Je peux vous goûter? Voulez-vous me laisser vous avoir? Je vais vous emmener au paradis si vous me laissez._ \- "Can I taste you? Would you let me have you? I'll take you to paradise if you let me."  
> ⚫ _Je te veux._ \- "I want you."  
> ⚫ _Mais je te veux. Tu ne me veux pas?_ \- "But I want you. Don't you want me?"
> 
> I won't apologize for the lite angst™️️ at the end. It was about time for Suga to get a taste of it, yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was originally going to be a lot different and more angsty but, well, I changed my mind.
> 
> (And I don't hate Semi, promise. I think he's a _lovely_ character)
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Makki and Mattsun make their appearance  
> ⚫Umbrella sharing  
> ⚫The Beginning of Plan "Let's make this fuck confess he likes him already"


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the meme team arrives  
> (though with less memes and more schemes tbh)

He didn't get any warning before they arrived.

 

The week or so before was like the calm before the storm. Everything was normal, everything was peaceful. Suga _did_ seem a little more withdrawn than usual, but Oikawa chalked it up to the stress of midterms approaching.

 

They spent their days as they usually did; studying and watching movies and relaxing in each other's presence.

 

It was calm.  
It was tranquil.

 

And then it shattered.

 

It had been a particularly quiet Friday night. Suga was in his room reading and Oikawa was curled up on the couch studying for an upcoming exam. It was raining out, the droplets hitting against the window softly and making everything nice and mellow.

 

He had _just_ been trying to decide if he wanted to put the kettle on for tea when his phone rang.

 

The burst of "Mmm watcha say" startled him from his thoughts, making him drop his pen.

 

Oikawa muttered a quiet "damn" as it rolled underneath the coffee table and sighed. What did Makki want? The tawny haired man had been quiet all day. What did he need now?

 

He answered the phone with a sigh. "Yeah?"

 

"Is that anyway to greet your loving and kind best friend?"

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Iwa-chan is far from loving and kind. What do you want?"

 

Makki let out a little snicker. "I've got a joke for ya, Oiks."

 

"Oh god." He took a little breath, mentally prepping himself. "What is it?"

 

"Knock knock."

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Really?"

 

"Yes, really. Knock knock."

 

He sighed. "Who's there?"

 

"Me, bitch. Open your door."

 

Oikawa jumped as a loud knock sounded on the front door, his jaw dropping. "What the..."

 

"Open the damn door, Oiks."

 

Oikawa blinked and stood up, thumb hitting the end call button and disbelief flooding through him.

 

What the hell? There was no way.

 

Another knock sounded, this one a bit louder.

 

"Oiks open the fucking door."

 

Oh dear _god_.

 

He nearly ran to the front door, somewhere in the back of his mind the thought that he was probably annoying Daishou with his stomps making him smile. Another knock sounded as he reached it and he threw it open.

 

"Took you long enough."

 

Makki and Mattsun pushed past him and walked into the apartment as if they owned the place. Oikawa noticed the matching aqua and white travel bags on their shoulders and felt his brows draw together in confusion.

 

"Um...what the hell are you guys doing here?" They smirked and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I mean, it's good to see you but this is certainly a _surprise_."

 

"What are you talking about, Oiks?" Mattsun asked innocently. "You _did_ say you wanted us to visit."

 

"I did," he admitted slowly. "But...I meant for you to call first, set up a day."

 

"Well, we were in the neighborhood already," Makki drawled as he glanced around the hallway. Oikawa blinked as he realized Makki's hair was a subtle shade of pink now, something more rosewood than fallow. When had he dyed it? "We thought we would drop in."

 

Oikawa just raised a brow and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for a real explanation.

 

Apparently none was going to come, because Mattsun just plopped his travel bag on the floor with a pleasant smile and a stretch.

 

"So, are we taking your bed or are you going to let us sleep with you, daddy?"

 

"I'm sorry. What?" He blinked at the grinning duo. "Who said you were staying here?"

 

"Us," Makki said simply.

 

"You can't just invite yourself over and tell me you're going to crash here," Oikawa protested. "I have a roommate, you guys. He's not going-"

 

"Oikawa?"

 

He groaned and leaned to the side, peeking past his friends to see Suga standing in the hallway looking very confused.

 

"Um...what's this?" the grey haired man asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Makki and Mattsun immediately turned to him and swooped in around him, arms thrown over his shoulders as if they had been friends for years.

 

"Ehhh? Look, Mattsun, look."

 

"I'm looking Makki. Bit cute, yeah?"

 

"More than a bit, I would say."

 

"Looks like a good match, hmm?"

 

"Quite so, quite so."

 

Suga stood there uncomfortable and confused, looking at Oikawa for an answer.

 

He sighed and took a step forward. "Just ignore them, Suga-chan. They're always like this."

 

"Suga-chan, hmm?" Mattsun grinned and grabbed Suga's chin, turning his head toward him. "Hey, Suga-chan, you're okay with us staying, right? It's been _so_ long since we've got to visit our dear friend and favorite setter."

 

"So long," Makki chimed.

 

"Um..." Suga blinked. "I...I guess it's fine?"

 

Oikawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Suga was too nice to say no. "Suga-chan, you don't have to say yes."

 

"But..." Suga bit his lip and glanced back over at him. "They're your friends, right? It's fine if they stay."

 

"Excellent!" Makki clapped Suga lightly on the back with a victorious smirk. "So, where are we bunking, Oiks?"

 

He felt his cheeks burn lightly as Suga let out a surprised little laugh at the nickname. "Why don't you just stay with Iwa-chan? I'm sure he would be _thrilled_ to see you."

 

"Not on your life." Mattsun walked back up to his travel bag and shouldered it with a little grin. "So, does dad-"

 

"There's a spare futon. You can crash in the living room," Oikawa blurted out, desperate to cut off the 'daddy' before Suga could hear it.

 

"Excellent." Makki tightened his arm around Suga's shoulder and smiled down at him. "Care to show us where we can drop our bags, Suga-chan?"

 

Suga blinked and nodded slowly, still looking a bit dazed at the sudden development. "Um, yeah. Of course. Would you two like a cup of tea or something?"

 

"Oh, so _hospitable_. Tea would be lovely, Suga-chan," Mattsun cooed.

 

"Right." Suga nodded uncertainly and stepped away from Makki to lead the way. "Um, just follow me then."

 

The duo shot Oikawa matching smug looks before sauntering off, following after his roommate with grins he just knew were trouble.

 

Oikawa groaned and ran a hand down his face.

 

What the hell?

 

They were up to something. They _had_ to be up to something. There was no way they would just burst into his apartment without a _little_ warning at least.

 

He scowled. This wasn't going to be good. Whatever they were up to wasn't going to be good.

 

He had wanted Suga and them to meet sometime, yes. It would be nice if his roommate knew his friends and got along with them. But he wasn't ready for it. Not yet, at least. Suga hadn't seen that side of him yet. He had teased with him before, yes. But he had never seen him banter with the duo, crack dirty jokes, or be full on catty.

 

This...this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

 

Suga eyed the two men sitting cross legged on the living room floor curiously.

 

They were...interesting.  
Yes, interesting was the word for it.

 

Oikawa had introduced them as Makki and Mattsun, telling Suga that they were two of his very best friends and "terrible little shits."

 

Despite that, though, the brunette seemed happy to be chatting with them. Well, now that he was past the shock of them showing up unexpectedly.

 

Suga tucked his legs up underneath him on the couch and watched them as they caught up with each other.

 

It was interesting to see Oikawa interact with them. He seemed almost a bit _nervous_ at times, his gaze darting to Suga after Makki would tease him or after Mattsun would wink at him suggestively. It seemed like he thought Suga would think he was weird or something.

 

He didn't, of course. It was actually kind of refreshing to see Oikawa like this. He hadn't ever seen the man crack a dirty joke before or snicker and sneer as he bantered with the two. It was...nice? In a way it was nice. It was a different side of him- a silly and catty and amusing side of him.

 

Besides, it's not like Suga couldn't be like that as well.

 

He hid a smile and watched as Mattsun reached a hand out to muss up Oikawa's hair.

 

It was...nice seeing the three interact. They were so close, so familiar. It was heart warming, in a way.

 

"Have you seen Iwa-chan yet?" Oikawa asked. "Or did you come straight here?"

 

"Ah, we just came here," Makki told him.

 

Mattsun nodded. "We'll pop by and see him tomorrow."

 

"Does he know you're here at least?" Oikawa threw them a suspicious look. "Wait, Iwa-chan didn't know you were coming, right?"

 

"No, of course not." Mattsun said it innocently enough, but Suga felt that there was an edge of sarcasm to the words.

 

Oikawa just eyed him, lips pursed.

 

"Anyway." Makki yawned and scratched his head. "I'm starved. Have you guys ate yet?"

 

"No, not yet." Oikawa glanced over at Suga. "We were just going to order takeout, I think."

 

"What? Lame." Mattsun gave something like a pout. "I want to try this amazing cooking of Suga-chan's that you always brag about."

 

There was something sweet about the way Oikawa flushed bright red. Suga bit back a little laugh. It wasn't like Oikawa hadn't complimented his cooking before. Why was he so embarrassed about it now?

 

"If you're ordering out, you might as well go out," Makki drawled. "Take us somewhere nice, daddy."

 

Oikawa flushed darker, foot darting to kick Makki in the shin. "Why should I? Bad boys that force their way into people's homes don't deserve to go out for dinner."

 

"Aw, come on." Mattsun grinned and propped his head on his hand, glancing over at Suga. "Wouldn't it be nice to go out to eat, Suga-chan?"

 

"Hmm? Oh." Suga blinked, surprised to be drawn into the conversation. "I...well, I suppose so?"

 

"See, Oiks?" Mattsun sent the brunette a sly little grin. "Suga-chan said it would be nice to go out. So let's go. We'll even treat you since we're crashing here. Won't we, Makki?"

 

"Oh, yeah. We'll treat you _real_ nice." Makki snickered as Oikawa flushed. "Come on. It'll be fun, Oiks."

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. "Fine, fine. We'll go out."

 

The duo let out a loud whoop, hands reaching over to clap Oikawa on the back.

 

"That's my boy." Mattsun grinned, looking pleased as punch. "You and Suga-chan can pick any place, but _please_ be gentle on our wallets."

 

Suga blinked, once again taken by surprise. "Um...you want me to go too?"

 

"Well, of course." Makki looked at him, lips quirked into an amused little smile. "We're not just going to go out to eat with Oiks and leave you here."

 

"Yeah," Mattsun drawled. "We want to get to know our dear friend's roommate. And, besides...we need eye candy."

 

"Eye candy?" Suga let out a surprised laugh, hand curling around his mouth to muffle it. "Um...okay then. Thank you."

 

"Oh, he's so _polite_ ," Mattsun cooed.

 

Makki sighed wistfully. "Polite _and_ cute."

 

"Oiks, you better be careful your roommate doesn't replace you," Mattsun teased Oikawa.

 

"What?" Oikawa raised a brow, looking haughty. "As if you could ever replace _me_."

 

"We could swap you for a snail and it would be an improvement," Makki drawled.

 

"Or a pet rock," Mattsun offered.

 

"Maybe an old shoe?"

 

"Or a pile of garbage?"

 

"Oh, babe, _no_. He's _already_ trash."

 

The two snickered as Oikawa let out a huff. Suga had to bite his lip to keep from giggling. They were fun.

 

"Suga-chan, do you see this? Do you see how my supposed best friends treat me?" Oikawa whined, arms folding across his chest. "They're so mean."

 

"Really?" Suga grinned, lip bitten. "I think they're rather charming."

 

Oikawa whined again. "Suga-chan, _no_."

 

"Suga-chan, _yes_." Mattsun stood up, something smug on his face. "Righto, let's grab some grub."

 

Oikawa sighed, but stood up. Suga felt himself smiling as he did the same. He was glad to be a part of the outing. He wanted to see Oikawa interact with them more. He wanted to get to know them. They were fun and they were interesting and he just knew if he got to know them, they would spill funny stories about his roommate.

 

He bit his cheek, reigning in the grin that wanted to spread across his face. So maybe it was a bit mean that he wanted to hear embarrassing little tales about Oikawa. But...the brunette would want the same if he were in Suga's shoes.

 

Suga smiled as he followed the trio to the front door. This was going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

 

Mattsun watched with a little smirk as his former setter and best friend blushed for what was probably the two hundredth time that night.

 

Little Oiks wasn't _usually_ that easily embarrassed. He usually bantered back and for with Mattsun and Makki easily, shooting back quick replies and quips without a second thought. But tonight...

 

He grinned as the brunette elbowed the grey haired man next to him.

 

But tonight, with Suga in the mix, it looked like his ability to stay cool was impaired. He flushed easily at the jokes and teasing, eyes darting over to his roommate as if gauging his reaction.

 

Which was silly, of course. Because the ashen haired man looked pleased as punch with the whole situation, curiosity and amusement making his eyes sparkle in delight. He seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

 

"Oikawa, I'm so disappointed you haven't invited them over before," Suga chided with a little grin. "They're absolutely fantastic."

 

Oikawa just groaned. "You only think that because they're ganging up on me tonight. Just wait until they dig up all your secrets. Then you'll be the designated target."

 

"Nah," Makki drawled. "If Oiks is around, he's always going to be the object of our affections."

 

"Affections." Oikawa scoffed, pushing his glasses up. "Yeah, okay."

 

Suga giggled beside him, a grin on his face. "Oh, Oikawa. You should appreciate your friends more. They obviously care about you."

 

The brunette whined. "Suga-chan, you're not going to join their side, are you?"

 

"I'm on no one's side," Suga said with a little twinkle in his eye that belied the statement.

 

Oikawa huffed. "Not fair. You should be on my side. I'm your roommate."

 

"Mm, that is true." Suga sipped on his water. "But they tell me embarrassing stories about you, so..."

 

"Mean, Suga-chan."

 

Mattsun felt Makki elbow him in the side and grinned. His boyfriend obviously approved of Suga as well.

 

"So, Suga-chan?" The man blinked and looked over at him with a friendly little smile. "You've been living with Oiks for a while now. I'm sure you have some nice and humiliating stories to share, right?"

 

Something devious flickered across Suga's face, his smile innocent but his eyes holding nothing but mischief. "Oh? I might have one or two."

 

"Suga-chan, _please_ ," Oikawa begged. "Don't fuel their fire."

 

"Hmm?" Suga tilted his head as he looked at his roommate. "You're saying you _don't_ want me to tell them about the time you put salt instead of sugar in your coffee and woke the whole floor up with your shrieking? You _don't_ want me to tell them about how you how you tripped down the stairs and accidentally pantsed yourself?"

 

"Suga-chan." Oikawa pouted, head falling down onto the table as he whined. "So _mean_."

 

The grey haired man just grinned and patted his roommate on the back.

 

They were cute together, Mattsun decided. But...they weren't together. Which was a shame. They were going to have to do something about that.

 

"Hey, Oiks, are those new glasses?" Makki asked.

 

"Huh?" Oikawa popped his head up from the table. "Oh, um, no. Not really. These are the frames I used to wear in high school, remember? I got new lenses put in them a little while ago."

 

"Huh." Makki reached over and snatched them off his face, ignoring the little protest Oikawa let out. "I forgot about these."

 

Mattsun plucked them from his boyfriend's hands with a little grin. "Ah, memories. Oiks nearly cried when he found out he had to get glasses."

 

"What? I did _not_ ," Oikawa insisted.

 

"Really?" Suga smiled, looking a little amused. "I don't know why he's so against them. He looks _so_ good in them. Don't you agree?"

 

Mattsun felt Makki nudge him again. The little flush on Oikawa's face didn't escape their notice. Nor did the soft smile gracing Suga's face.

 

"I do agree, Suga-chan. And," Mattsun grinned and leaned over the table toward the man, "I think you would look good in them, too. Don't you agree, Oiks?"

 

Suga blinked as Mattsun slid the glasses on his face, head tilting to the side. He really _did_ look cute in them.

 

"I..." Oikawa was staring at his roommate, mouth slightly ajar and a light flush on his cheeks that wasn't brought on by teasing. "Y-yeah.... Suga-chan does look good in glasses."

 

"Really?" Suga seemed to brighten just a bit under the compliment. He wiggled his brows at his roommate, a slender finger pushing the frames up his nose and lips setting into a grin. "Maybe I should keep these then."

 

"I _need_ those, Suga-chan." Oikawa lifted them gently from his roommate's face, hands lingering for just a second more than necessary before he pulled the frames off. "But you can always get faux frames."

 

"Oh yeah?" Suga propped his head up with his hand, grin still on his face. "Think I can pull off the hipster look?"

 

"Maybe." There was a trace of teasing in Oikawa's voice, a little touch of softness in his smile.

 

Oh, this was ridiculous.

 

Mattsun exchanged a look with Makki.

 

It was obvious their friend had a thing for his roommate. And that Suga might have a thing for Oikawa too. And it was possible the neither recognized it.

 

Which meant that they needed to be pushed in the right direction. Obviously they couldn't pull Suga to the side and tell him to make out with the man or something of the sort. But they could nudge Oikawa toward the realization. Once he knew, he would take the lead naturally and things would flow from there. Or, at least, Mattsun hoped it would.

 

Mattsun took a sip of his soda, eyeing the two across the table as they laughed, bodies slightly leaning toward each other and smiles on their faces.

 

How should they handle it?

 

Oikawa would probably splutter and protest if they brought it up. He would immediately deny it. The brat had _always_ struggled with actually liking someone. He could keep his cool if someone told them that they liked him, but when it came to his own feelings he was totally oblivious.

 

So.

  
What does one do when their best friend likes a guy but can't or won't admit it?

 

Mattsun grinned.

 

You get them drunk, of course.

* * *

 

"I'm sleepy."

 

Oikawa glanced down at his roommate, smiling as he watched the man let out a little yawn.

 

He did look sleepy. It was...it was cute.

 

Suga jumped lightly as a raindrop fell onto his shoulder and shuffled closer to Oikawa, shoulders brushing against his as he huddled with him under the umbrella.

 

The rain hadn't been that bad when they left the apartment. Just a light drizzle, something peaceful and easy to deflect with the hoods of their coats. But once they left the restaurant, it had started raining harder. It wasn't anything too bad, really. But it was a bit much for just the hoods of their coats. Suga had insisted that they rush into the convenience store across the street to get umbrellas. Makki and Mattsun had talked Suga into thinking that they needed only two umbrellas; the duo could share one while Suga and Oikawa shared the other.

 

So.

 

Right now Tooru Oikawa was walking back to his apartment with Koushi Sugawara. The ashen haired man was right there next to him, close enough that Oikawa could smell the honey sweet scent of his shampoo. His shoulder kept brushing against his and he could physically feel the presence of Suga's hand resting softly by his. It was...distracting.

 

Oikawa swallowed in relief as their building came into view. They would be in their apartment soon. Suga would be away from him, taking his warmth and his scent as he wandered from Oikawa's side. It was a relief...and somewhat of a disappoint, if he was being honest.

 

"Are you going to bed when we get home?" Oikawa asked, the words coming out a bit softer than he meant them to. "It _has_ been a sleepy sort of day."

 

Suga hummed quietly. "I don't think so. I'm not that tired. Not yet."

 

"Then what would you like to do?" His voice came out as a murmur now, muffled by the rain tapping gently on their umbrella. "We could put on a movie, if you want."

 

"Oh, it's fine." Suga bit his lip, though, peeking over at him through lowered lashes. "Besides, you should spend some time with your friends."

 

"I'm pretty sure they're your friends now, too." He smiled at Suga and nudged him gently with his elbow. "It's fine. They're here for the weekend anyway. I'm sure tomorrow I'll end up hanging out with them."

 

Suga nodded slowly. "Okay then. We should ask them if they want to watch something, too."

 

"Of course." Oikawa glanced over his shoulder at the duo trailing quietly behind them. Their heads were together and they were muttering to each other, sly little smiles on their faces. He just sighed. Who knew what they were up to? "Hey, Makki, Mattsun. Do you want to watch a movie with Suga-chan and I?"

 

"Hmm? Yeah, sounds good."

 

Oikawa quirked a brow at the distracted sound in Mattsun's voice, but nodded and turned his gaze forward again. Makki and Mattsun had been a bit...odd at dinner. It wasn't obvious, but there was something in the way that they kept exchanging little glances that made Oikawa suspicious.

 

"Is that Miya-san?" Suga asked suddenly, distracting him from his thoughts.

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa squinted. Up ahead there was someone leaning against the building, a cigarette dangling between their lips and eyes on their phone. "I think so."

 

"I feel a bit bad that Daishou-kun kicks him out every time he wants to have a smoke," Suga commented. "But I can understand why he does it."

 

Oikawa hummed in agreement. "He shouldn't smoke in the first place, though."

 

Suga just shrugged beside him, shoulder brushing against his. "It's his choice."

 

"I suppose."

 

They nodded to Miya as they passed by him and the man raised his hand in greeting, eyes trailing behind them to glance at Makki and Mattsun.

 

"Friends?" he asked.

 

"Oh, yeah." Oikawa gestured to them. "This is Makki and Mattsun. They're visiting for the weekend."

 

Miya hummed in response, nodding to them and turning back to his phone.

 

They shuffled into the building, snapping the umbrellas close and wiping their shoes on the little floor mats provided. Suga wandered ahead of them, fishing his keys out of his pocket as he walked toward the stairwell.

 

"You know." Oikawa jumped as Makki leaned over him, arm thrown around his neck. "Suga-chan is really cute."

 

"Don't try to drag my roommate into your weird threesomes," Oikawa said dryly, stepping away and frowning.

 

Mattsun rolled his eyes. "We weren't planning on doing that. Although he really _is_ cute."

 

"Quite cute."

 

"Maybe even a little _sexy_."

 

"Oh, definitely. That beauty mark is _hot_."

 

"And that clavicle. Something about it is just _unf_."

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at them. "You guys are ridiculous. Come on, let's get to the apartment."

 

"What? You don't think Suga-chan is cute?" Mattsun teased, hurrying behind him as Oikawa walked to the stairs.

 

"I never said that," he muttered.

 

"So you do think he's cute?" Makki asked.

 

Mattsun poked him in the back. "Maybe even a bit sexy in a way?"

 

He felt his cheeks begin to flush. " _You guys_."

 

Suga popped his suddenly over the banister of the second floor, looking at them as they walked up the staircase. "Are you guys coming?"

 

"Not yet." Oikawa groaned as Mattsun grinned. "But we'll certainly come for you, Suga-chan."

 

"Oh, yeah. We'll come real quick," Makki chimed in. "What about you, Oiks? Are you going to come for Suga-chan?"

 

He felt himself immediately flush, mortification flooding him as he recalled a certain _incident_ that he was supposed to have forgot.

 

Suga just rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face. "I'm going ahead. Try not to be too loud, okay?"

 

"'Kaaaaay." Oikawa let his smile drop as Suga disappeared, whirling around to glare at his snickering friends. "Stop it you guys."

 

"What? We're not doing anything." Mattsun smiled innocently and pushed past him.

 

"Yeah," Makki drawled. "Nothing at all."

 

Oikawa just sighed and followed after them. They were impossible.

 

They had already entered the apartment by the time he reached the door. He could hear them chatting with Suga in the living room and just decided to leave them be, slipping in his room instead to change into pajamas.

 

Suga had disappeared by the time Oikawa popped into the living room, wrapped up in his most comfortable pajamas. Makki and Mattsun were in the middle of changing themselves. He snickered as he realized they were wearing matching boxers.

 

"You guys are so gross," he commented.

 

"You're right," Mattsun agreed. "We are."

 

"Absolutely disgusting," Makki piped up.

 

He rolled his eyes as Mattsun leaned over, placing a loud, wet kiss to Makki's lips. " _Please_ keep the pda down. At least for tonight."

 

"Aww, is Oiks jealous?" Makki teased.

 

"No." The two raised a brow, somehow in sync. "I'm not. I'm used to it, but it may make Suga-chan feel awkward."

 

"We're not making any promises," Mattsun told him. "You try keeping your hands off Makki's fine ass."

 

"It's not that hard." Oikawa grinned as Makki stuck his tongue out at him. "Seriously, no making out during the movie."

 

They ignored him and just continued to pull on their pajamas. Oikawa sighed, shaking his head. It would be a miracle if the two kept their hands to themselves.

 

Suga made an appearance again after a few minutes, walking back into the living room wearing his Karasuno sweatpants and an oversized red sweater that slipped slightly off his shoulder.

 

Oikawa bit his lip as he heard Makki mutter a quiet "cute."

 

Suga _did_ look cute. Unfairly cute.

 

Oikawa took a breath and mentally shook himself. "Suga-chan, will you make me a drink?"

 

"Hmm?" Suga smiled and nodded. "Of course. What would you like?"

 

"Surprise me."

 

"Alright." He turned toward Makki and Mattsun with a friendly smile. "Would you two like anything?"

 

They both shook their heads and Suga nodded, turning and heading into the kitchen.

 

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Oikawa asked, pushing his glasses up and curled up on the couch.

 

"Shrek," Makki said automatically.

 

"Get bent."

 

"Oooh, yes, daddy." Makki put his hands on his knees and winked at him from over his shoulder. "You know I like it when you tell me what to do."

 

There was a burst of laughter from the kitchen and Oikawa glanced over to see Suga watching them with a bitten lip, hands on the kitchen divide and cheeks pink.

 

"Oikawa? Do you want liquor or no?" he asked, a little grin on his face and his words wobbly from restrained laughter.

 

"Liquor, _please_." Oikawa shot Makki a dirty look. "I'm going to need it if I have to put up with these two."

 

"'Kay."

 

"Daddy is _so_ spoiled," Mattsun drawled. "How lucky."

 

"I am _not_ spoiled." That was a lie. He was completely spoiled by Suga. Oikawa ignored their disbelieving looks and crossed his arms with a huff. "Let's get back to picking a movie, shall we?"

 

"50 shades."

 

"Mattsun _no_."

 

"Suga-chan?" Mattsun called out, voice innocent. "Tell daddy that we should watch 50 shades."

 

"Sorry, but no." Suga smiled at him, leaning back over the divide again and holding some bottle of alcohol. "It portrays a terribly unhealthy relationship. If you want to watch something similar, try Secretary. It's fantastic."

 

Mattsun raised a brow as Suga turned back around, glancing over at Oikawa. He just shrugged in response. He hadn't quite expected that, but...there was nothing really to say.

 

"Okay then..." Makki flopped back onto the futon. "How about...Mattsun, what was that movie we watched the other day?"

 

"The night we got wasted and broke that lamp? Um, I can't remember. It was a musical, though, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Did someone say musical?" Oikawa glanced up to see Suga walking into the living room, drink in hand.

 

"We're still trying to decide on a movie," he explained as he took the drink from him. It was pretty; something light purple in a curvy glass. "Thank you for the drink, Suga-chan."

 

Suga hummed and nodded, a smile on his face. "Well...a musical sounds nice."

 

"Suga-chan wants to watch a musical?" Mattsun yawned and stretched, making his back pop. "Then we should watch a musical. Got any in mind?"

 

"Um..." Suga blinked and curled up on the opposite side of the couch. "How about...High School Musical?"

 

Oikawa's jaw dropped in horror. "Suga-chan, _no_."

 

"Suga-chan _yes_!" The duo on the floor grinned, popping up immediately as they cried out together.

 

Suga smiled sweetly at Oikawa from the end of the couch. "They _are_ our guests. We should make them happy. High School Musical would make you two happy, yes?"

 

"Yes," Mattsun said firmly.

 

"Oiks, this one is a keeper," Makki said with a happy sigh.

 

Oikawa just scowled at the three of them.

 

"So no objections?" Suga asked, smile still in place and lashes batting.

 

Oikawa groaned and slumped. That wasn't fair. They weren't playing fair at all. "I'm outnumbered. I can't object."

 

"Oh, you know you secretly love it," Makki said with a grin. "You'll be singing along with Bop to the Top."

 

"Just like you did that night we got shit faced after our exams senior year." Mattsun sighed fondly, as if the memory was a treasured one. "You make an _excellent_ Sharpay."

 

He felt his entire face flush red and threw a pillow at Mattsun. The man just grinned and caught it, hugging it to his stomach.

 

"Well then, shall we?" Suga picked up the remote, something mischievous twinkling in his eyes.

 

Oikawa sighed and nodded. "Fine."

 

Forty minutes later they were all singing along to 'Stick to the Status Quo' and laughing.

 

Oikawa grinned as he glanced over to his roommate.

 

So his friends were little shits that shoved their way into his home without asking. So his friends kept telling embarrassing stories and teasing him in front of his roommate. So they were being impossible and were up to something that they wouldn't admit to.

 

But.

 

He was having fun. And Suga was too.

 

Oikawa bit his lip and settled in with a grin. He was happy.

* * *

 

Suga bit his lip and glanced over at Oikawa. He was tired, looking close to nodding off. His lashes kept fluttering and yawns kept slipping from him.

 

On the floor, Makki and Mattsun were cuddled together. Mattsun was curled up with his head on Makki's chest, his fingers tracing little fingers across the man's ribs. Every so often, he would scoot forward to peck a kiss to the man's lip.

 

It was sweet.

 

And it made Suga shift uncomfortably.

 

Because he couldn't stop staring at the tracing fingers, couldn't stop staring at the sight of their lips joining. It just made him keep thinking about that night.

 

He felt his cheeks flush and glanced over at Oikawa again. He looked peaceful, drowsy. The glow of the television highlighted his cheekbones, bathed him bone white and made his long lashes stand out even more.

 

It made Suga's throat run dry.

 

He wanted to forget the almost kiss. He wanted to forget the almost kiss _so bad._

 

It was so hard to pretend that it didn't happen. It was so hard to pretend that Oikawa simply came home and crashed instead of crawling into his bed and talking _fucking French_ in his soft, coaxing voice and almost kissing him.

 

Oikawa didn't remember. So Suga had to pretend to forget. He _had_ to. There was no way he could bring it up. Doing so would just ruin how nice things were, how pleasant things were. He couldn't say a word.

 

So Suga pretended to forget. He pretended that he had forgot about it. He pretended that he didn't remember Oikawa crawling toward him or how nice his hands felt touching his cheek or how fast his heart had beat when his face loomed closer.

 

He pretended because, in reality, he couldn't forget.

 

And it was _terrible_.

 

Terrible because he knew it didn't mean anything. Terrible because he had almost let it happen. Terrible because he wished it had happened.

 

He regretted that Iwaizumi called and interrupted them.

 

And that made him feel so fucking guilty. It would have messed everything up. He would have taken advantage of his roommate. He would have been the worst. The absolute _worst_.

 

But wasn't he the worst anyway, though? Wasn't he the worst for wanting it? Wasn't he the worst for regretting that it didn't happen? Because Oikawa was his roommate, his friend. Wanting to do that...wanting to do that was wrong. And he knew that. He _knew_.

 

But he kept finding himself spacing out, kept finding himself touching his lips and wondering what it would have felt like if Oikawa had kissed him, how he would have tasted.

 

Suga was the worst. He could pretend all he wanted, but he still had that lingering regret.

 

And it was so stupid because Oikawa didn't like him and Suga didn't like Oikawa.

 

At least...  
At least that's what he kept telling himself.

 

Because if Suga liked Oikawa then that would mean he was on the verge of fucking up his relationship with his roommate. That he was on the verge of possibly ruining a friendship with someone that he cherished.

 

Suga bit his lip and forced himself to look back at the screen again, shaking his head and taking a deep breath.

 

No.

 

If he was attracted to Oikawa, it was just physically. There was no denying that he was attractive. There wasn't any harm in it if he kept his hands to himself and mind pg.

 

On the floor, Makki and Mattsun began to kiss, murmuring sweet nothings to one another.

 

Suga swallowed.

 

It was only a physical attraction. Right. Of course.

* * *

 

The next morning Oikawa woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee floating down the hall and into his room.

 

He found his way to the kitchen, yawning and running his hand through his hair. Suga was at the stove, hair a tousled mess and a smile on his face as he hummed some song.

 

"What song is that?" Oikawa asked, grabbing a mug to fill up.

 

"Oh." Suga smiled and nudged at the bacon with his spatula. "Um, it's just Galaxy Paradise by Stevie Wonder."

 

"Sing it to me, Suga-chan." The request tumbled out as soon as the thought entered his head. He smiled as Suga bit his lip, the tips of his ears turning a light pink.

 

"I'm not going to sing it to you," the grey haired man said, turning off the stove. "You can look it up later."

 

Oikawa sighed. "Suga-chan is so mean."

 

"Am not." He smiled over at him and pointed at the table with his spatula. "Sit. I'll make you a plate."

 

"Yes, mother."

 

Suga just rolled his eyes, smile still in place.

 

"Where are Makki and Mattsun?" Oikawa asked, noticing the lack of banter.

 

"Oh, um, they said something about going to visit with Iwa-san?" Suga brought over a plate to Oikawa and sat himself down at the table. "They said you should come join them when you're up and ready."

 

He tilted his head to the side and hummed. "'Kay. Thanks, Suga-chan."

 

Suga smiled and sipped at his coffee, one knee drawn to his chest as he sat there.

 

They sat quietly together for a few minutes. Oikawa ate the breakfast Suga had made and Suga sipped on his coffee, his gaze slightly unfocused as he stared off toward the living room.

 

"You okay, Suga-chan?" Oikawa asked.

 

"Hmm?" Suga blinked and nodded, turning his head toward him with a smile. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

 

Oikawa nodded. "What are you going to do today?"

 

"Um...I don't know." Suga still sounded slightly distracted. "I think I might just relax and read a bit."

 

"Do you want to visit Iwa-chan with me?" he offered.

 

Suga smiled at him and shook his head lightly. "No, it's fine. Thank you, though."

 

"'Kay."

 

Silence fell again between the two of them, something comfortable and familiar. Oikawa watched Suga through his lashes quietly, observing how the sunlight falling on him made his hair shine like starlight and how his lips curled into a soft smile every so often.

 

"Hey, Oikawa?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

Suga blinked slowly, looking at him and smiling. "I'm glad that they're visiting."

 

Oikawa blinked in surprise. He didn't expect Suga to say that. "Really?"

 

"Yeah." Suga absently traced the rim of his coffee mug with his pointer finger. "They're good guys. And...I like seeing you interact with them. I get to see a different side of you. And it's... _nice_."

 

"Nice?" Oikawa felt a brow cock. "Really?"

 

"Mmhm." Suga nodded, his small smile growing. "Remember how you said you wanted to know more about me? That night under the stars you told me that you wanted to know more about me."

 

Oikawa nodded slowly, remembering that night with crystal clear clarity.

 

"Well, I want to know about you too." Suga's smile grew soft and his teeth tugged on his bottom lip for a brief moment. "I...I like learning more about you. And with them here I get to see a new side of you. I'm really glad."

 

"Suga-chan..."

 

Suga just smiled and stood up. "Have fun with them today, Oikawa. Okay?"

 

Oikawa nodded and watched as his roommate left the kitchen, humming the same song as before.

 

He felt odd. He felt...pleased that Suga had said that. And he felt warm. Warm and pleased. It made his heart skip a bit faster, made him smile.

 

Suga...  
Suga was so nice.

 

And he was so lucky to have him.

 

Oikawa smiled and stood up. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

 

"So...you think he likes him too?"

 

The duo nodded, confidence on both their faces.

 

"It's obvious," Makki said.

 

" _Totally_ obvious," Mattsun agreed. "Oiks like Suga-chan."

 

"And _we_ like Suga-chan," Makki added. "We approve. What about you?"

 

Iwaizumi felt a small smile begin to form. "I approve. Suga-san is good for Oikawa."

 

"Agreed."

 

It was really amazing how the two could blurt out the same things with perfect synchronicity.

 

Iwaizumi hummed, fingers tapping against his knee. "So. What do we do about it?"

 

"Well," Mattsun drawled. "We were thinking that if we got Oiks to realize his little crush he could handle it himself like a big boy."

 

"Okay." Iwaizumi sighed. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

 

The two exchanged a look of hesitation.

 

"Well," Makki started. "We were thinking..."

 

"Booze?" Mattsun finished, an almost guilty look on his face. "We were thinking about maybe dragging Oiks and Suga-chan out to a club and getting them nice and drunk and just giving them a...push."

 

He felt a brow raise. "That's it?"

 

"It's a simple and effective plan," Mattsun protested. "You _know_ Oikawa won't admit to it while he's sober. You know how he is. But if we get him drunk, he'll totally break down and spill."

 

"And with his best friends by his side pointing out how cute Suga-chan is and how good they look together, he's sure to come to terms with his feelings," Makki added.

 

"So." Iwaizumi took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your big plan is to get Trashykawa drunk and play the whole devil on his right shoulder act."

 

"Er..." Mattsun grinned sheepishly. "Yeah?"

 

"Well..." Iwaizumi opened his eyes and frowned. "I honestly don't have any ideas. So..."

 

"So it's a yes?" Makki asked hopefully.

 

He sighed. "Sure. Whatever. Just...if you think it's going to fuck things up, back off, okay? They're actually really good friends and it would be shitty to mess it up."

 

"Of course, Iwa-chan," Mattsun cooed, a triumphant smile on his face. "We'll take this seriously."

 

"We'll push him in the right direction," Makki assured him. "You can count on us."

 

Iwaizumi eyed them for a moment, but nodded slowly. "Okay then. Operation Get Oikawa to Fucking Admit He Likes Suga is a go."

 

The duo grinned and Iwaizumi sighed.

 

This was going to be...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we're gonna bop bop bop, bop to the top 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man so many pov changes in this chapter.
> 
> But.  
> It's here ≖‿≖

Oikawa and company returned home a little past four. Suga was happy for his roommate to be home; he knew that Oikawa deserved to spend time with his friends but...but his absence was sharp. It stung at Suga.

 

The four spent the afternoon chatting and swapping stories. Suga made dinner for everyone and Makki and Mattsun absolutely fawned over it, moaning in delight and asking for seconds of the stir fry and then thirds. The praise they sent his way made him flush beet red.

 

He found that the two were charming in their own teasing, silly way. They weren't ever serious and on the off chance they were, their words still held a trace of playfullness. They were _fun_ to be around.

 

And it was fun to be around Oikawa when they were around. It appeared that his little nervousness from the night before had dropped- he joked freely now with them, only a few glances sent Suga's way to gauge his reaction.

 

It was pleasant and it was fun.

 

The night slipped by easily, stories and teasing filling the hours.

 

It was around nine that Makki and Mattsun looked as if they were starting to get restless.

 

"We should go out," Mattsun suggested.

 

Oikawa eyed him warily, as if he thought the man was up to something. "Out where?"

 

"A club?" Makki suggested.

 

"Yeah. Let's go to a club." A slow grin spread on Mattsun's face. "I wanna dance and drink."

 

"Pass." Suga glanced over at his roommate, curious as to why he was objecting. Oikawa just shot him a wry smile. "I don't need another hangover so soon."

 

He felt his cheeks flush lightly and looked away, praying his roommate didn't notice.

 

"Oh come on," Mattsun whined. "It would be fun."

 

"Yeah," Makki chimed in. "We haven't partied with our captain in ages."

 

"We can party at home. Quietly."

 

"Boooo." Mattsun leaned over and wrapped his arm around Suga's calf, looking up at him with what Suga assumed were supposed to be puppy dog eyes. "Suga-chan, don't you want to go out and have some fun? Don't you want to party?"

 

"I..." He glanced back over at Oikawa and smiled a bit guiltily. Now that the two had mentioned it, he _did_ kind of want to go out. "I think it could be fun."

 

The duo let out a quiet hiss of "yes" and Oikawa sighed, hands flying to his temples.

 

"Come on, Oiks," Makki drawled. "Suga-chan said he wants to party."

 

"Yeah." Mattsun reached one long arm up and gently squeezed Suga's cheeks. "How can you say no to this face?"

 

Oikawa bit his lip, something uncertain in his eyes. "Well...okay. But only if you guys promise to not get too crazy."

 

Makki and Mattsun exchanged quick looks before nodding and grinning.

 

"We won't," Mattsun assured him.

 

Oikawa just sighed, still looking doubtful. "Fine. Fine. I don't go clubbing so I'm really not sure where to suggest."

 

"Oh, um, Climax is pretty fun," Suga offered up. He felt himself flush as the three whipped their heads toward them, brows raised in surprise. "I, uh...I don't go often. But when Kuroo is in town, that's where we usually go? It's, um, in a safe area and usually isn't too wild."

 

"Climax, hmm?" A sly little smile passed over Mattsun's face and he untangled himself from Suga's leg to throw himself onto Oikawa's lap. "Daddy, I want to go to Climax. Will you take me there?"

 

"Will you get us to Climax, Daddy?" Makki cooed, mirroring his boyfriend's teasing tone.

 

Oikawa just took one long, deep breath, looking as if he were regretting his choice in friends. "Climax it is."

 

The two cheered and Mattsun rolled off Oikawa's lap to press a kiss to Makki's cheek.

 

"Just...give me a minute to get ready," Oikawa said with a sigh. "Then we'll head out."

 

"'Kayyyy."

 

Oikawa looked at them uncertainly again, but nodded and left the living room. The two immediately turned to Suga, something glinting in their eyes.

 

"So, Suga-chan," Makki started.

 

"How are you with drinking?" Mattsun asked.

 

"Um..." Suga blinked, suddenly feeling a sense of apprehension as the two smiled at him. "I'm a bit clingy, I guess. I get kind of handsy sometimes."

 

"Funny, Oiks is the same way," Makki commented with a grin. "Have you seen our _dear_ captain drunk yet?"

 

Suga bit his cheek in an attempt to try ward off the inevitable flush and nodded, his throat a little dry. "Um, y-yeah. There was a party last week and he came home a bit drunk."

 

"Oh, really? And how was he?" Mattsun asked, his voice smooth.

 

"Um...he was..." Suga brushed his hair behind his ear, turning his head away to gaze into the kitchen and hide his flush. "He was a bit...clingy. I guess."

 

"Clingy, hmm?" Makki was grinning when Suga glanced back at him. "I see."

 

"So both you two are clingy when drunk?" Mattsun asked innocently, as if he needed clarification.

 

"I...I guess so?"

 

The two hummed and nodded, the action in perfect sync.

 

"Um...I'm going to change into something a little less..." Suga waved his hands down at his worn out jeans and sweater. "Be right back."

 

He didn't quite bolt from the room, but he did hurry as fast as he could without looking nervous. Suga could understand why Oikawa kept throwing them suspicious little looks. It really felt like they were up to something.

 

But...

 

Suga bit his lip as he shucked off his sweater.

 

What could they be up to? Maybe he was just being paranoid. It's not like he knew them well enough to say for sure they were going to do something.

 

Suga sighed and began rooting through his dresser for a something decent to wear.

 

It was fine. He was probably just reading too much into it.

* * *

 

Oikawa bit his lip as he eyed the building up ahead.

 

It had been a _long_ time since he had been in a club. Clubs weren't something he was that interested in.

 

Sure, he had gone to the party the week before. And sure, he didn't mind being around people and drinking. It was fun. He liked partying occasionally. He liked to let his hair down every now and again. Clubs were a different sort of monster, though. One he wasn't always keen on taking on.

 

And...

 

He glanced back at the grinning duo behind him.

 

Makki and Mattsun were up to something. He could feel it in his bones.

 

He didn't know _what_ they were up to or _why_ but...he was wary of whatever they had planned.

 

He watched as they looped their arms around Suga's shoulders, one little devil on each side of his roommate. They said something to make Suga's cheeks flare up and laughed as the man shook his head furiously.

 

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what they were saying or not.

 

Up ahead there was a burst of laughter and Oikawa felt his gaze drawn back to the club.

 

It was big. Half of the face of the building was covered in glass, one giant transparent streak showing off the pulsing lights inside and the grinding bodies moving to a muffled beat. It looked like there were two different floors to it. When Oikawa stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward to peek further in, he could make out a large bar and a DJ booth with what looked like go-go dancers on either side. Of course, though, they could have just been rowdy patrons.

 

Behind him he heard Suga's laugh, lilting and sweet and nothing like what he expected to hear in the setting.

 

It was...well, it was going to be interesting.

 

Suga in a club. Who would ever really expect it? The man looked so polite, so sweet. But...

 

Oikawa took a deep breath.

 

He already knew that there were many layers to Koushi Sugawara. He wasn't a one dimensional character.

 

A large hand slapped him on the back and Mattsun swung over to his side, a grin on his face.

 

"We're gonna have fun tonight, Oiks," he promised.

 

Oikawa eyed him warily. "You know, Iwa-chan is going to be mad if you let me get out of control."

 

"We already told him we're coming here." Mattsun grinned. "Iwa-chan said to have fun. So have _fun_ , Oiks."

 

He sighed but nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just...um..."

 

"Yes?" The messy haired man prompted.

 

"Just..." Oikawa hesitated, biting his lip. "Um...do me a favor and make sure I don't get too crazy around Suga-chan. I don't...I don't want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable."

 

"Awwwwww." Mattsun grinned, looking thoroughly amused. "How cute."

 

"Shut it." He could feel himself flushing just a bit and rolled his shoulders back, holding his head high. "I expect you guys to at least buy the first round since you dragged me out."

 

Mattsun tssked. "Stingy. And here I was hoping daddy would treat us for helping you get out of the house."

 

"Daddy has half a mind to turn around and go home right now," Oikawa said dryly. "You guys are up to something."

 

"Always." Mattsun just smirked when Oikawa sent him an annoyed look. "Don't worry about it, Oiks. Just relax. Have some fun."

 

He sighed but nodded, knowing it was a losing war. "Fine."

 

Mattsun nudged him in the side with a grin and then fell back to chat with Makki. Suga stepped up next to Oikawa, taking Mattsun's place and smiling at him with something like excitement in his eyes.

 

"Are you really upset about coming?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I know they kind of used me to get their way."

 

Oikawa shook his head and smiled at his roommate. "No, no. It's fine. I don't mind. It's just that...I don't know. I think that they're up to something."

 

"Maybe?" Suga hummed and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Or maybe not. Let's just have some fun tonight, yeah? It's our first time doing something like this together."

 

It's hard to stay on edge when Suga is smiling up at him like that, all excited and happy. Oikawa hummed and nodded, shuffling forward as the line going into the club moved. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

 

"I'm interested in seeing how you dance," Suga said. There was something almost sly in his smile when Oikawa glanced over at his roommate. " _Can_ you dance?"

 

Oikawa shrugged. "I don't think I'm that bad."

 

"He's surprisingly good." Oikawa jumped as Makki threw an arm around him without warning.

 

"Yeah." Mattsun mirrored his boyfriend, arm looping around Suga's shoulder. "What about you, Suga-chan?"

 

Something like amusement seemed to flicker across the man's lips. "Oh...I've been told I'm pretty decent."

 

"Oh ho?" Mattsun looked pleased for some reason. "We'll be the judge of that."

 

Suga just smiled and shrugged, stepping up to the bouncer and holding out his hand to be stamped.

 

They followed after him, letting the grey haired man lead the way into the club.

 

It felt a little odd, if Oikawa was to be honest. If he were to ever imagine this scenario before, he would put himself as the one that confidently walked over to the bar and lead everyone else through the club. But...no. He was following after Suga and glancing around curiously, wondering if the girl in the crop top came like that or if she changed in the bathroom and watching in fascination as the bartender lit a drink on fire.

 

Suga plopped himself down on a bar stool, feet kicking lightly and bouncing off the rungs. Oikawa joined him, sitting on his right side as Makki and Mattsun took the left.

 

"First round is on us," Mattsun informed Suga. "But after that, we're going to try our best to drain Oik's precious little bank account."

 

Oikawa huffed and narrowed his eyes, leaning forward so he could glare down at the grinning man. "I'm not made of money, Mattsun."

 

"No," Mattsun agreed. "But your daddy is and you have his credit card so..."

 

Oikawa just rolled his eyes and sat back on the stool.

 

It was true that he had his father's credit card. As much of an asshole that the man was, he did make sure that his son didn't go without. He wanted to make sure that Oikawa was always well fed and had the means to keep up his appearance. Because god knows his harpy of a mother would have his head if he looked less than attractive.

 

_"His looks are the only thing he can fall back on. Really, he's useless without them."_

 

Oikawa scowled and took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back and sighing.

 

No. It wasn't the time for those thoughts. He was here at a club with two of his very best friends and his amazing roommate. It was time for fun and stress relief.

 

The bartender popped over with a friendly little smile, hair slightly tousled and shirt unbuttoned a bit but still looking cheerful and mostly professional.

 

"What can I get you lot?" he asked.

 

"Orgasm," Makki and Mattsun called out at the same time.

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, biting back a laugh. They were so predictable. "Um, liquid cocaine."

 

"Red royal, please," Suga piped up.

 

Mattsun let out a little hoot and clapped Suga on the back, looking pleased. "Looks like Suga-chan is starting off strong."

 

The grey haired man just shrugged, a little smile on his face. "Why not? We're here to have fun, yeah?"

 

"Exactly." Mattsun's pleased grin grew. "We're here to have _fun_."

 

Oikawa didn't like the devious little glint in his eyes. But...he decided to just let it be. They were going to do whatever they wanted- whether Oikawa wanted them to or not.

 

Suga hummed with pleasure as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Oikawa watched in fascination as his roommate took the drink and slammed it back with only a small wince. He had no idea what Suga was like when he was drinking. Sure they had wine together and _occasionally_ Suga made them cocktails. But...this was different. This was new territory- shots and the sound of music swirling around them and the cheers let out by Makki and Mattsun being an experience the roommates hadn't explored together yet.

 

"I'm liking Suga-chan more and more," Mattsun crowed before throwing his own shot back.

 

Makki nodded in agreement, tossing his shot back and licking his lips. "Agreed. Your turn, Oiks."

 

He took the shot and slung it back with a slight gag and wince, nose wrinkling as his throat began to sting. "Done."

 

Makki and Mattsun cheered again. Suga smiled from beside him, looking as if he was enjoying himself.

 

Well...Makki and Mattsun might be up to something. But...Suga was enjoying himself. And Oikawa was starting to enjoy himself too.

 

He took a little breath and smiled, waving to the bartender to get another shot.

 

He was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

 

It took a few shots before any of them felt up to dancing. Suga was the first one to jump from the bar stool, a silly little grin on his face as he placed his hands on his hips and eyed the group.

 

"Someone should dance with me," he announced. "One of you, get on the dance floor with me."

 

Oikawa declined with a shake of his head, unusually reluctant. He was always one of the first people to get up and dance whenever they partied.

 

Makki exchanged a look with Mattsun and nodded.

 

"I'll dance with you, Suga-chan," Mattsun offered. The ashen haired man perked up, a grin growing on his face. Mattsun hopped off the bar stool and wrapped his hand around Suga's wrist. "Let's go!"

 

And then they were off, disappearing into the crowd and heading to the dance floor.

 

Makki closed the space between him and Oikawa, sitting next to the smiling brunette.

 

"Having fun?" he asked.

 

Oikawa nodded, looking relaxed. "Yeah. It's nice being here with you guys. I still think you all are up to something but..." He shrugged. "Whatever."

 

Makki hid a little grin. "You know...Suga-chan is pretty fun. I didn't expect him to be the one to show us the club or throw back shots so easily."

 

"Yeah, me either." Makki watched as Oikawa's smile grew just a bit, a trace of fondness in the expression. "Suga-chan is...well...Everyone thinks Suga-chan is really innocent, you know? But he has other sides to him. And I'm glad that I've got to see them."

 

"Oh yeah?" Makki asked. Oikawa nodded. "What sort of other sides does he have?"

 

He watched with interest as a little flush crossed over Oikawa's cheeks. "Um...well...I don't know. He's just...well, Suga-chan is an adult just like us. Even if he looks so sweet and innocent, he has needs to, you know."

 

"Oh ho?" He felt a grin spread across his face. "Needs, eh?"

 

Oikawa bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. Um...well...let's just say that Suga-chan isn't afraid of a little hook up."

 

"Hmmm?" Oikawa blushed as Makki leaned closer, poking at his pink cheeks. "Spill."

 

"Well..." The man took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Back when I first moved in, I may have accidentally heard Suga-chan getting it on with his friend. You know that Kuroo guy Suga-chan mentioned?"

 

Makki nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

 

"I didn't mean to hear it," Oikawa told him, a trace of guilt in his voice. "But I did. And that's when I kind of realized that Suga-chan isn't quite the picture of innocence everyone thinks he is."

 

Makki hummed and nodded slowly, glancing across the room and watching his boyfriend spin Suga around, the two laughing and grinning. "I see. So...is he still seeing that guy?"

 

Oikawa shrugged. "I don't think so. He hasn't been around in a long time. And Suga-chan hasn't talked about him that much lately." Makki watched as the brunette smiled, a pleased look on his face. "And, really, I'm glad. Kuroo is an ass."

 

"Oh, is he?" He bit his lip to hide his amusement.

 

"Yeah." Oikawa's smile fell, nose wrinkling in distaste. "He's...vulgar. That morning after I heard them, he practically threw it in my face. I _know_ he left the door cracked open on purpose."

 

"Oh, you think so?" It was hard not to laugh. Because, honestly, it sounded like a stunt Oikawa would pull himself.

 

"Yes." Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. I don't want to think about that ass. Not tonight."

 

"Then why not go dance?" Makki suggest. "You should join Suga-chan."

 

Oikawa shook his head. "Not drunk enough for that. Not yet, at least."

 

"Well then." He clapped his friend on the shoulder and hid a smirk. "Let's get you nice and wasted."

 

"Not wasted," Oikawa protested. "Tipsy is fine, but wasted is a no. My last hangover was hell."

 

Makki just flashed him an innocent smile and waved the bartender over.

 

Oikawa groaned as Makki ordered them flaming Dr. Peppers, but threw the drink back without a protest whenever the bartender placed the shots down in front of them.

 

A shot later and Suga and Mattsun joined them again, grins on both their faces.

 

"Suga-chan is an excellent dancer," Mattsun announced. "A _fantastic_ dancer."

 

Suga let out a little laugh, all bubbly and carefree. "You're not so bad yourself."

 

Makki smiled as Mattsun draped himself over his back and raised a hand to pat his cheek. "You guys want another shot?"

 

"Noooo," Oikawa groaned. "We just took two."

 

"Those were only flaming Dr. Peppers," Makki said with a click of his tongue. "C'mon, Oiks. Don't be a baby."

 

The brunette whined but waved the bartender over again.

 

" _Another_ drink?" the man asked, flashing them an amused little grin.

 

"Yes." Suga slid into the stool next to Oikawa, smile on his face as he propped his elbows up on the counter. "We'll have four B52's please."

 

"Oooh, look at Suga-chan taking charge," Mattsun said with a grin. "I like assertive Suga-chan."

 

"Same." Makki sent a sly look to his right, which Oikawa ignored. "Don't you like it, Oiks?"

 

The brunette just shrugged, propping his head up with his hand. "I like Suga-chan no matter how he is."

 

The grey haired man flushed lightly, a pleased smile flashing across his face, and Makki bit his lip to hide his grin.

 

"Here you go," the bartender announced as he placed the drinks in front of them. "Enjoy."

 

Suga was the first to drink, sending the man a "thank you" and throwing the drink back without hesitation.

 

Makki and Mattsun followed with Oikawa coming in last. A little flush was beginning to flourish across the brunette's cheeks, a tell-tale sign that the alcohol beginning to sink in.

 

"Let's take a little break," Mattsun suggested. "I want to dance some more."

 

"Me too!" Suga hopped off the bar stool and smiled at them, his own cheeks still tinted pink. "Oikawa, dance with me."

 

"Um..." Oikawa bit his lip. "Maybe in a bit?"

 

Suga huffed and grabbed onto his wrist. "Come on, don't be a party pooper."

 

"I'm _not_ a party pooper," Oikawa protested.

 

"Pleeeeaasseeeeee?" Makki had to cough to hide a laugh as Suga batted his eyes at Oikawa, making the man turn a light pink. "Just one dance."

 

"I..." Oikawa took a deep breath but nodded. "Fine, yeah."

 

He watched as Suga's face brightened, a grin splitting across it. Oikawa let himself be dragged by his roommate onto the dance floor, the tips of his ears light pink and an almost _nervous_ smile on his face.

 

"He needs more booze," Mattsun commented.

 

Makki nodded. "He's starting to loosen up but...How's Suga-chan doing?"

 

"Good." Mattsun leaned his head on his shoulder. "He's a really happy sort of drunk. Carefree, teasing, mischievous. Though, well, he's more tipsy than drunk."

 

"We don't have to get him shitfaced, though, do we?" Makki asked.

 

"Nah. We just need to get Oiks there. You know how he is when he drinks. I say a few more shots and our baby is going to be his shining self."

 

Makki hummed. "Shame we don't have anyone to push his buttons."

 

"I'm sure someone will." Mattsun let out a little laugh, a smirk dancing across his lips. "There were _plenty_ of people looking at Suga-chan while we danced."

 

"Oh ho? Maybe someone will ask him to dance. That'll light a fire under Oik's ass."

 

"I can't believe he almost got in a fight with fucking SemiSemi just because the guy dared to ask Iwa-chan for Suga-chan's number." Mattsun snorted and sat up in his seat. "He's so jealous and he doesn't even know it."

 

Makki hummed and nodded, fingers drumming against his knee. "So. How should we proceed?"

 

"More drinks for now," Mattsun decided. "And just little pushes as we can."

 

"I still think we should get Suga-chan to give him a lap dance. Bet he would if we got him drunk enough."

 

Mattsun snickered and shook his head. "We'll see. Come on, babe, let's dance."

 

"I thought you would never ask," Makki drawled.

 

The two linked hands and joined the fray, elbowing past gyrating bodies and stumbling figures making their way to the bar.

 

When they find Suga and Oikawa, the two are dancing smoothly together. It's nothing sexual or provocative, but there _is_ a tint to Oikawa's cheeks and a grin on his face.

 

They dance beside the pair, choosing to grind against each other in way that Oikawa and Suga _should_ be dancing.

 

Makki can tell that the alcohol is slowly working through Oikawa when the brunette's hands drop to Suga's hips. It makes the ashen haired man flush, but there's a smile on his face.

 

Good.  
This was going good.

 

It really should be only a few more shots before Oikawa slips into his oh so charming "this person is mine for the night and no one else can touch him and look at me you want to **_fuck_** me don't you?" mode.

 

Makki scans the crowd around them after he dips Mattsun down. There are a few people watching Suga and Oikawa. Most eyes are on the brunette, but there are definitely a few people watching the way Suga's hips swayed. One even licks his lips, grinning before he steps forward.

 

He watches as Oikawa's grin dips into a frown, his fingers twitching as if he's going to hold Suga back from going with the man. But...he let's his hands drop and Suga swirls away, falling into the guy's arms and laughing.

 

Mattsun nudges him and he grins. There's a light scowl on Oikawa's face, annoyance in his eyes.

 

They were getting there. Slowly but surely, they were getting there.

* * *

 

"This is bullshit."

 

Mattsun exchanged a grin with Makki, propping his head up on his hand and watching as Oikawa sips on a cocktail.

 

"Why is Suga-chan dancing with all these guys?"

 

Makki bit his lip, trying but failing to hide a grin.

 

"They're not even that good looking. Suga-chan should be dancing with _me_."

 

Mattsun took a deep breath, holding back a laugh. "Then go dance with him."

 

"No." Oikawa was pouting, a petulant look on his face and arms crossed as he watched his roommate grind against a guy. "Make him stop, you guys."

 

Makki nudged him and Mattsun nodded. He cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a loud, "Oi! Suga-chan!"

 

The ashen haired man blinked, head turning from his current dancing partner and toward him. Mattsun waved him over and Suga started walking towards them, not even giving his partner a goodbye.

 

The man's eyes were bright as he stopped in front of them, shining and slightly glazed but happy.

 

"Yeah?" he asked.

 

"We were just going to get daddy to buy us a drink," Mattsun told him. "Want one?

 

"Ohh?" Something lit up in Suga's eyes. "That sounds nice."

 

"Who said I was buying anyone another drink?" Oikawa huffed. "I never agreed to that."

 

"Oh, but we want one." Mattsun grinned and rested his head on Oikawa's shoulder, reaching an arm out to tilt Suga's chin up a bit. "I was thinking a blowjob. Don't you want daddy to get you a blowjob, Suga-chan?"

 

"Mattsun, I swear to _god_."

 

Mattsun ignored Oikawa and watched as Suga's face cheeks flushed pink. The man took another step forward, thighs almost brushing against Oikawa's knees. He heard the brunette inhale sharply as Suga slowly batted his lashes, bottom lip bitten and a coy look on his face.

 

"Please, daddy?" Oikawa stiffened at the sound of Suga's voice, his face turning a bright red. Mattsun couldn't blame him- who knew that the ashen haired man could sound so hot? "I _really_ want a blowjob."

 

"You heard the man." Mattsun grinned and sat up, slapping Oikawa on the back and cackling. "Four blowjobs, let's go!"

 

Oikawa just nodded numbly, jaw dropped and cheeks flushed. There was an impish look on Suga's face now, something devious and smug. Makki ordered the drinks for them, Oikawa seeming to have lost his ability to speak.

 

For the first time that night, it's Oikawa that throws the shot back first, his cheeks burning scarlet and eyes holding disbelief.

 

Suga took the shot with a grin, licking his lips when he was finished and handing the glass back to Oikawa with a sweet little smile and a wink before turning and disappearing back into the crowd.

 

"Fuck."

 

Makki and Mattsun both snickered as Oikawa slumped forward, hand pressing to his mouth and eyes holding a dazed little look.

 

"That was..." Oikawa swallowed and turned to them. "That was hot, right? It's not just me?"

 

"It's not just you," Makki reassured him.

 

"Suga-chan _is_ hot, isn't he?" Mattsun prompted, smiling at Oikawa.

 

The brunette groaned and nodded. "Yes. He's hot. He's fucking hot. That isn't _fair_. He shouldn't...he shouldn't be like that. He's my roommate."

 

"And who said your roommate can't be hot?" Makki asked, his voice soothing. "There's nothing wrong with that."

 

"But..."

 

Mattsun patted Oikawa lightly on the shoulder, hiding a little smirk. "It's fine. Suga-chan is hot. There's nothing wrong with admitting it."

 

Oikawa whined and laid his head on Mattsun's shoulder, turning to watch the people on the dance floor. He stayed quiet as Makki and Mattsun chatted, simply distracted by the gyrating bodies and the music they were swaying to.

 

He was quiet. But then...

 

Mattsun glanced to his right as Oikawa shot up, something petulant on his face.

 

"What the _hell_ is Yuuji Terushima doing dancing with _my_ roommate?"

 

Mattsun raised a brow and looked over at the dance floor, spotting the grey haired man smiling at someone tall and lanky, laughing as the man tugged him around the dance floor.

 

"That little _brat_ ," Oikawa hissed. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

 

Makki elbowed him, shooting him a look. Mattsun nodded at his boyfriend and placed a hand on Oikawa's shoulder.

 

"Isn't he?" He really had no idea who the guy was or if he was a brat or not. "You should tell him off."

 

"I should, shouldn't I?" Oikawa huffed, nodding to himself. "Yuuji is too wild for Suga-chan."

 

"Exactly," Makki agreed- even though he also has no idea at all if the man is or not.

 

"I'm gonna put a stop to this." Oikawa hopped off the bar stool and huffed again, rolling his shoulders back and tilting his head up stubbornly.

 

"Go get 'em, tiger."

 

The brunette doesn't say anything in recognition and instead stalks through the crowd, his gait fluid and slow like a cat creeping up on a bird.

 

Mattsun watches as his friend moves up behind an unaware Suga, draping himself across his back. The man jumps in surprise, but then smiles a split second later in recognition. His dancing partner grins at Oikawa, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks happy to see the brunette and nods along to whatever Oikawa is saying. He can't really tell from this far away, but Mattsun could swear that Suga relaxes against his roommate. It looks like Oikawa is less annoyed the more he talks, something like a smirk coming across his face. The guy eventually nods and backs off, a little grin on his face as he grabs onto someone else.

 

Oikawa's hand lifts as the man leaves, fingers trailing over Suga's jawline and turning his head to face him. Mattsun hears Makki whistle beside him, clearly pleased with how pink Suga's cheeks flush at the little move. A few words spoken by the brunette and then he backs away, hand falling to grab onto Suga's and tugging him toward a booth along the wall.

 

"Should we go to them?" Makki asked.

 

Mattsun hummed, contemplating. "Maybe? We can always give them space as needed. We do need to monitor them a bit, though."

 

"Agreed." The two hopped off the bar stools and began to stroll toward the duo. "Hey...how far should we let things go?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean..." Makki side stepped a girl reaching her hand out invitingly toward him and frowned. "I mean, what if Oikawa makes out with him or something? Iwa-chan said to make sure nothing gets fucked up."

 

Mattsun hummed, thinking it over. "Well...let's just see how it goes. If it looks like it'll turn out bad, we'll put a stop to it." He grabbed Makki's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "It'll be fine, babe."

 

Makki squeezed his hand in return and smiled.

 

It would be fine, Mattsun thought. They weren't going to let it get out of hand. And...

 

He glanced over to where Oikawa was sitting with Suga, the two laughing and smiling at each other.

 

They were going to make sure their friend was happy.

* * *

 

Suga laughed as he sipped on his drink.

 

He was all happy and tingly and warm. He was a bit drunk, he knew. But that was okay because he was having _fun_.

 

He was having fun joking with Makki and Mattsun. He was having fun chatting with Oikawa. He was having fun drinking and dancing and letting loose.

 

For the first time in a week, the anxiety of the almost kiss was lifted. He could breathe fully, laugh fully. Just enjoy the time with his roommate and not fucking care about any of it.

 

Because it didn't matter.

 

Who cared if Oikawa almost kissed him or not? Did it really matter? In the end, it was fine and he wasn't going to worry about it. It hadn't changed anything. He was having fun tonight and he was going to _keep_ having fun.

 

Suga giggled to himself, sipping on his mojito. The taste of mint lingered on his lips and he smiled to himself, happy with the world.

 

He didn't know how the night could get better.

 

Well, that is until he spotted a mess of silver hair streaked with black.

 

Suga shot up from his seat, nearly falling forward onto his face. He placed his hand on the little table in front of them to stabilize himself, hand raising to wave at the man.

 

"Bo'!" The man jerked as Suga called for him, looking around in confusion. "Over here!"

 

He heard a little frustrated noise behind him but ignored it. Instead he grinned and moved around the table so he could greet Bokuto with a hug.

 

"Suga!"

 

Suga laughed and hugged the man tight, a grin on his face as he burrowed his face into Bokuto's chest. "What are you doing here? These aren't your stomping grounds, Bo'."

 

"Ku and 'Kaashi and I were clubbing and we just kind of ended up here." The man gave him a squeeze and then backed away with a grin, one large arm wrapping around Suga's shoulders. "What about you?"

 

"I'm here with Oikawa and his friends." Suga pointed over at the trio still sitting just a few feet away. They were watching him curiously, brows raised. "Where are 'Kaashi and Ku?"

 

"Dancing." Bokuto grinned and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "I'll let them know you're here. I'm sure they would love to see you, man."

 

"Suga-chan." Suga glanced over to see Oikawa watching them, one long leg casually crossed so his ankle rested on his opposite knee. "Who's Biceps?"

 

Bokuto perked up at the nickname, glancing over at the sound of Oikawa's voice. "Oh, Suga, who's that?"

 

" _That_ ," Suga said with a proud little smile, "is Oikawa. My roommate."

 

Bokuto whistled. "Nice."

 

"Right?" He felt himself grin and tugged on Bokuto's wrist. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

 

He pulled the man over in front of the table, grinning at his roommates and his friends. Oikawa eyed him with a curious look, something almost haughty in the way his chin tilted up.

 

"Everyone, this is Bokuto." He felt the man's arms wrap around him from behind, chin falling to rest on the top of his head. He was warm, Suga realized. It was nice, comforting. "He's a friend of mine."

 

"I'm Tooru Oikawa." His roommate blinked slowly, eyes running over them. "Suga-chan's roommate. This is Makki and Mattsun. They're friends of mine."

 

The duo nodded at them, letting out a synchronized "yo."

 

"Hey hey hey." Suga grinned at the familiar phrase. "Nice to meet ya."

 

"Suga-chan," Oikawa said smoothly. "Am I right in assuming that the others are here as well?"

 

"Others?" Suga asked. Oikawa nodded, a calm little smile on his face. "Do you mean Ku and 'Kaashi? Bo' said they're around here somewhere."

 

"Right here, babe."

 

Suga jumped at the sound of Kuroo's voice, jerking his head to the right to see the man standing next to him with a grin.

 

"Kuroo!"

 

"Kuroo."

 

Suga tilted his head curiously at the sound of the flat voice and looked back over at his roommate. The calm smile was still there, his arms now neatly folded across his chest.

 

"Suga, babe, come over here," Kuroo said, grabbing his attention again.

 

He obliged happily, leaving the warmth of Bokuto for the warmth of Kuroo. Akaashi shot him a little smile from beside the man, his cheeks lightly flushed and eyes glazed over from alcohol.

 

"And who is this?" Makki asked.

 

Kuroo adjust his hold on Suga, arm tightening around him. Suga absently nuzzled into him out of habit, taking in the smell of his cologne.

 

"I'm Kuroo. And this-" Kuroo wrapped his free arm around Akaashi and pulled the man into him as well. "-is Akaashi."

 

Akaashi smiled again at Suga, something a bit shy in the way his eyelashes fluttered. Suga giggled, feeling a bit warm and giddy from the way those sapphire eyes were peeking at him.

 

"Kuroo, eh?" Mattsun drawled the question, his voice holding a trace of interest.

 

"Nice to meet ya," Makki said.

 

Kuroo hummed, the vibrations sounding through his chest so very familiar as Suga rested his head against him. "Mind if we borrow Suga for a bit? It's been a while since we've gotten to see him."

 

"Yeah, I wanna dance with Suga," Bokuto chimed in. He draped himself across Kuroo's back, making them all bend over slightly.

 

There was a quiet burst of laughter and Suga looked to see Makki and Mattsun grinning at each other.

 

"Yeah, go on," Mattsun told them. "Get your groove on."

 

Kuroo let of a little snort of laughter and brought his hand down to grab Suga's wrist. "You heard the man."

 

"Thanks, guy," Bokuto said. He grabbed onto Akaashi's wrist, mirroring Kuroo's action. "Let's go!"

 

Suga couldn't help but laugh as Kuroo tugged him onto the dance floor.

 

It was so familiar how he twirled him around, holding him close so he could grind against him. Bokuto did the same with Akaashi, the two dancing right in front of Suga so he could watch the way the sleepy eyed man leaned his head back against the larger man's chest, fingers reaching up to stroke against his jawline.

 

It was _definitely_ a nice sight. One that made Suga sigh and do the same with Kuroo, the action so familiar. He felt dreamy and vaguely giddy as Kuroo's grip tightened, as his hips rolled against him.

 

It was so familiar, so nice.

 

So nice being warm. So nice feeling someone hold him. So nice having someone close to him.

 

Kuroo dipped his head down, lips brushing against his forehead. "Let me get you a drink after this."

 

"Yes, please."

 

He felt those lips quirk into a smile before pulling away. "Bo', 'Kaashi. Drinks after this."

 

"Got it, bro." Bokuto squeezed Akaashi with a grin, spinning the man and dipping him down for a quick kiss.

 

Suga giggled at the sight. It was sweet. So sweet.

 

He wanted that. Suga pouted. He wanted to be dipped down and kissed.

 

Someone needed to kiss him.

 

He heard himself whine at the thought and felt Kuroo's grip tighten more, pulling him even closer.

 

He was so warm. And so _familiar_.

 

Kuroo would kiss him, he thought. Kuroo and Bokuto and Akaashi. They all would if he let him.

 

The thought of it made shiver, made something thrum through him. It made him feel almost a bit _powerful_ in a way to know that these three _gorgeous_ men wanted him.

 

They wanted _Suga_.

 

He felt Kuroo's hands run up his sides, one slipping under his chin to tilt his head up toward him.

 

"Ready for a drink, babe?"

 

The question was ghosted over his lips and Suga wanted to whine again. He was so close for a kiss. And Kuroo's eyes were half shut, glinting with something hungry.

 

Suga nodded up at him, biting his bottom lip as he looked up into those golden eyes. "Yes, please."

 

Kuroo grinned, his lips pulling into something wicked and pleased. "What do you want, Suga?"

 

"Surprise me. You know what I like."

 

"That I do." His fingers ran down Suga's throat slowly, nails scratching lightly and eyes locked onto his face as Suga let out a quiet gasp. "Why don't you and Akaashi sit down, hmm? Bo and I will get the drinks."

 

Suga nodded happily. He was actually very glad to sit down. His head was starting to swim a bit. A sit down would help him clear his head, get back on his feet.

 

And, besides, it would be nice to spend a little time with Akaashi. He rarely got the chance for it to be just the two of them.

 

Kuroo gently nudged him over to Bokuto and Akaashi, his hand falling to the small of his back to push him toward the two.

 

"Bo', let's get our boys some drinks, yeah?"

 

Bokuto grinned and nodded, bending to press a quick kiss to Akaashi's cheeks. "Go find a seat, babe."

 

Akaashi nodded, blinking slowly and reaching his hand out to Suga. He accepted it happily, fingers linking through Akaashi's without a second thought.

 

Akaashi pulled him off the dance floor and over to the seats lining the wall.

 

Yes, sitting was much better.

 

Suga let out a happy little sigh and leaned back with a stretch. Akaashi mirrored him and then turned to Suga, a little smile on his face.

 

"Having fun?" he asked.

 

Suga nodded. "I needed this."

 

"Mm, me too. School is hard." Akaashi closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head on Suga's shoulder.

 

He _must_ be drunk. Akaashi was never, ever this forward.

 

It pleased Suga, though. It was good to see the man loosen up a bit.

 

"School is hard," he agreed, patting Akaashi on the shoulder in sympathy. "School is hard. Life is hard."

 

"I'm hard."

 

Suga let out a burst of surprised laughter, face turning red in shock and shoulders shaking. Akaashi pulled away, something amused on his face.

 

" _Akaashi_."

 

The man just shrugged, a hint of a grin on his lips. "I can joke too, you know. Bokuto and Kuroo aren't the only ones."

 

Suga giggled and shook his head. "It's always the quiet ones."

 

Akaashi nodded in agreement, eyes closing again as he rested his head against the seat. "Hey, Suga-san...you're not mad at me are you?"

 

"What?" He blinked in confusion. "No. Why would I ever be mad at you?"

 

"Cause of Kuroo and Bokuto," he mumbled. "The phone call and all the dumb things they keep doing."

 

"Akaashi." Suga laughed and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Akaashi's. He gave his nose a little boop, a giggle slipping from him. "Silly, that's _them_ being terrible. Not you. If I get mad, I'll get mad at them. Not you."

 

Akaashi smiled, looking a bit relieved. "Thank you. I don't want you mad at me."

 

"Worry wart," Suga teased.

 

"Well, isn't this precious."

 

The two turned their heads to find Kuroo and Bokuto grinning down at them, drinks in hand.

 

"Come on, babe, drink up."

 

Suga accepted his drink from Kuroo with a nod and threw it back, letting out a "goddamn" and a cough as the whiskey stung at his throat.

 

Bokuto whooped and grinned. "Suga knows how to party!"

 

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Kuroo drawled. He sat himself down by Suga, one arm thrown over his shoulders and pulling him close. "How you feeling, babe?"

 

"Goooood." He did feel good. Really good. Suga rested his head against Kuroo with a little grin. "Ku, you're so _warm_."

 

"I'll warm you up even more later." Kuroo pressed his lips to Suga's cheek, the hand resting on his shoulder slowly dipping down to run his fingers over Suga's collarbone. "It's been so long since we've done something like this."

 

Suga nodded in agreement. "Missed you."

 

There was a quiet laugh and he could feel Kuroo nod beside him. "Missed you too, Sug."

* * *

 

Oikawa was going to break something. Mattsun was sure of it.

 

He watched as the brunette's hand tightened around his glass, eyes narrowed in fury.

 

Across the room, Suga was still with the trio. He had been pulled onto Kuroo's lap, the man's arms wrapped around his waist and his head resting on Suga's shoulder. They were watching the other two dance, the pretty one- Akaashi- swaying in a way that was almost sinful.

 

Mattsun watched as Akaashi broke away from his partner, stepping forward to Suga and reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.

 

Oikawa swore beside him and he hid a grin.

 

So.  
It looked like it was about time.

 

Oikawa slammed the glass down onto the table with a click of his tongue. "This is bullshit."

 

"Isn't it?" Makki agreed, his voice smooth.

 

"Suga-chan should be on your lap, right?" Mattsun prodded.

 

"Fucking." Oikawa took a deep breath. " _Yes_. Why should they get to touch him? They have no right."

 

"You should stake your claim," Makki suggested. "You _do_ want Suga, right?"

 

"Of course I want Suga," Oikawa snapped. He groaned and slumped forward, hand running through his hair. "Who wouldn't want him? Suga is kind. Suga is caring. Suga is beautiful. He has hair of starlight and his _smile_..." He sighed, the sound almost wistful. "He's so beautiful. _God_ , he's so beautiful. And he's so good to me. No one's been so thoughtful, so sweet. He's...everything."

 

Makki shot him a look over Oikawa's slumped form, one brow raising. Mattsun returned it and patted Oikawa gently on the shoulder.

 

"Sounds like you really like him, Oiks."

 

"I do. He feels like home, you know? He's so warm and so safe and..." Oikawa sat up, straightening his shoulders in determination. "I like him. I like Suga-chan and I don't want him with that bastard Kuroo."

 

"You should go get your man then." Mattsun clapped him on the shoulder. "Get him and show Suga-chan that he should be with you and not those guys."

 

"Yeah." Makki clapped his other shoulder with a grin. "You're Tooru Oikawa. Who would prefer those guys over you?"

 

"You're right." Oikawa ran his hand through his hair, eyes suddenly flashing with determination. "I'm going to make Suga-chan mine. He belongs with me."

 

"He does," Mattsun agreed. "You two are great together."

 

"Go show them who's boss." Makki lightly nudged Oikawa in the ribs. "Show 'em that Oikawa charm."

 

The brunette nodded and stood up, swaying lightly in place before steadying. He took a deep breath and Mattsun was reminded of all the times before their matches would start, that split second where the mood shifted from carefree to intense.

 

Oikawa walked away and he felt Makki slide next to him, his head leaning against his shoulder.

 

"Think it'll work?" he murmured.

 

"Yeah." Mattsun smiled as his eyes trailed after his proud best friend. "I do."

* * *

 

Suga felt a bit out of it.

 

The drinks had fully caught up with him now. His head was swimming lightly and everything was just a bit more something. He didn't know what that something was, but...

 

But the way Kuroo's breath ghosted over his neck made him tremble so easily. His eyes couldn't tear away from Akaashi and the way he moved so lithely, so enticingly. And, god, even though Bokuto was a decent distance away, his sharp golden eyes kept him frozen on Kuroo's lap. His gaze was intense and sharp and _hungry_.

 

Suga's breath stuttered as Kuroo's hands ran up his thighs, hips rolling underneath him in a very familiar way.

 

It was all so much.

 

He felt hazy and dreamy and hot and distant all at the same time. He felt dizzy. He felt _drunk_.

 

Akaashi pulled away from Bokuto, walking over to him with flushed cheeks and eyes half shut. Kuroo made a pleased humming sound as the man stopped in front of him, one elegant hand reaching up and caressing Suga's cheek.

 

His hand was so warm, so soft. It felt nice.

 

But...

 

Suga closed his eyes, a light shiver running through him.

 

Akaashi's hand felt good, but Suga didn't want that soft, warm touch.

 

He wanted hands slightly rough from calluses formed from years of volleyball. He wanted hands that were cool against his flushed cheeks. He wanted-

 

" _Oikawa_."

 

Kuroo's little growl made him snap open his eyes, vision swimming a bit as his roommate stepped into view.

 

"Kawa-chan." He felt his lips curl into a smile and reached a hand up to his roommate. "Kawa-chan, hi."

 

"Suga-chan." Suga blinked as Oikawa bent down slightly, his hand raising to grab his chin lightly. "Come with me."

 

He hummed and nodded. Going with Oikawa sounded nice. He wanted to be with him again. "Oka-"

 

"Suga is with _us_ right now."

 

Suga's shoulders jumped at the snap in Kuroo's voice. He wanted to turn his head to look at him, to see what sort of face he was making. But...but he couldn't. Not when Oikawa's slender fingers were gently holding his chin, making Suga look up into eyes darkened to mahogany and flickering with an intensity that made him feel like melting.

 

Oikawa kept his eyes locked on Suga, hand falling away from his chin to stroke lightly against his cheek. "Va te faire foutre, Ku-chan."

 

Suga blinked slowly, his heart skipping just a bit faster than before. French. What...what did he say?

 

"Suga-chan is coming with me." Cool fingertips danced along his temple, running over his heated flesh and through his hair. "Aren't you, Suga-chan?"

 

He felt himself nodding, unable to say no.

 

Not that he wanted to say no.

 

He _wanted_ to go with Oikawa. He _wanted_ Oikawa to lead him somewhere and whisper to him, hands stroking his face and eyes burning into his. He _wanted_ Oikawa to pull him away, lead him back to the booth and wrap his arm around his shoulder and have Suga nestle into his side. He _wanted_ Oikawa to tip his chin up with a knuckle, _wanted_ him to smirk down at him with those dark eyes and full lips that looked so soft, so perfectly kissable.

 

"Suga." Kuroo's voice was low, a hint of a growl in his tone. It sounded _rough_ and _possessive_ and made him recall all the times Kuroo had pressed against him, hands grabbing at him and lips claiming his neck. "Suga, you-"

 

" _Koushi_." Oikawa's voice was so smooth, so calm. It was velvet, all lush and soft and pleasant. But there was something in it, something hidden deep within that made Suga shiver. It felt dark and coaxing, tempting and _irresistible_. "Koushi, come with me."

 

"I..." He felt himself flush as Oikawa's fingers ran down the side of his neck, dancing across his clavicle and then retracing their steps to cup his cheek again. Suga nodded, feeling heady and vaguely giddy. "Okay."

 

Oikawa smiled at him, the tilt of his lips dangerously captivating and wicked. "Viens avec moi, Koushi. Oubliez le pauvre petit chat."

 

His mouth ran dry and he nodded again. He didn't know what Oikawa was saying. But...but it sounded good coming out of his mouth, his voice honey sweet and mellow.

 

He faintly heard the little noise of protest Kuroo made as Oikawa's hand slipped down to grab his own, fingers entwining and tugging him up from the man's lap.

 

Oikawa pulled him away, leading him onto the dance floor. Bokuto watched them with a confused tilt of his head as they passed and Suga just smiled at him, feeling a bit dazed.

 

The lights pulsing above them felt softer than before, somehow muted and slower. _Everything_ felt slower, though. When Oikawa spun him around it was like everything was moving in tiny increments, like his life had been halted and readjusted so it moved frame by frame.

 

And then it quickened again as he fell against Oikawa's chest, returning to a normal pace and making him feel dizzy.

 

Oikawa's hands fell to his hips, fingers gripping with a strength that left Suga flushing and pulling him close. When he rolled his hips forward it was with _purpose_. Suga had to bite his lip to hide a surprised little sound.

 

It felt good to be like this. It felt good to be against Oikawa, to catch the scent of clean sweat and spicy cologne. It felt good to feel his warmth, feel the contrast of the heat of his body and how cool his fingers were as they ran down his arms.

 

He felt dizzy and strange but it was _good_ because it was just the liquor and the presence of Oikawa. It was _good_ and he _loved_ it and he wanted _more_. He wanted another drink. He wanted for Oikawa to be even closer. He wanted body heat and cool fingers and smirking lips and French whispered in a low voice.

 

He wanted Oikawa.

 

Cool fingers slipped underneath his shirt, skirting along the bare flesh of his hipbones and griping them tightly.

 

Suga shivered and rested his head against Oikawa's chest, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy how nice the fingers felt against him. How nice it felt when Oikawa dipped his head down, brushing lips against the curl of Suga's ear. How nice it felt when those slim hips rolled forward, the grinding making him feel as if electricity was shooting up his spine. He enjoyed how the music made the soles of his sneakers vibrate, how the thrum of the bass made him shiver, how the pulse of the lights made him feel as if he were in a dream.

 

Oikawa's hands ran up from his hips as the song switched over, fingers trailing lightly up his side before drawing back down so blunt nails could gently scratch at him.

 

Suga felt his breath stutter, his heart race.

 

It felt _good_.

 

"Je déteste voir quelqu'un d'autre te toucher." Oikawa's lips ghosted over the curl of his ear, making him tremble just a bit. "Je veux être le seul."

 

Hips rolled, rougher this time as Oikawa's hands held his hips firmly in place. Suga felt his cheeks flush furiously. It felt less like dancing and more like fucking.

 

And it felt _so good_.

 

"Je veux te baiser. Juste ici, maintenant." Teeth grazed against the curl of his ear now, making him something burn in his stomach. "Je veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit oublié. Jusqu'à ce que je sois le seul dans votre cœur. Je veux te faire mienne. Et seulement le mien."

 

His bottom lip stung as he bit into it, a quiet little noise escaping. What was he saying? It sounded so...it sounded hot. And it was just fanning the flames.

 

Suga nearly let out a keen as Oikawa rolled his hips again, his fingertips dipping down below the waistband of his jeans.

 

Good.  
It felt good.

 

He wanted _more_.

 

The song melded into another one and Oikawa stepped away from him, making Suga let out a soft whine.

 

"Koushi?" Suga turned around, hand reaching out to grab Oikawa's, somewhat desperate to keep contact with him. The brunette blinked and then smirked, the movement of his lips slow and pleased. "Come with me."

 

Suga let him lead him off the dance floor, let Oikawa tug him back to where Makki and Mattsun were still sitting.

 

Oikawa pushed him gently onto the seat, standing in front of him with his smirk still in place. One arm reached out, pressing against the booth and stabilizing him as he leaned forward. The other reached up so his hand could cup Suga's cheek.

 

The brunette hummed with pleasure as Suga leaned into the palm of his hand. "No more dancing with anyone else tonight."

 

Suga nodded slowly, cheek brushing against the slightly rough palm. He didn't even think to protest. He didn't _want_ to dance with anyone else.

 

"No letting Kuroo grab you," Oikawa told him, something firm and commanding creeping into his voice. "No letting Akaashi touch you. No letting Bokuto wrap his arms around you. If someone is going to touch you, if someone is going to dance with you...it's going to be me."

 

He felt his breath catch as he nodded. He couldn't tear his gaze from Oikawa's eyes. They were dark and sharp and _hungry_ and they were so, so focused. Focused on him. Focused on _Suga_.

 

"Say it, Koushi." His fingers ran down over Suga's jawline, the touch feather light and teasing. "Dis-le. I want to hear you."

 

"I..." Suga shivered, biting his lip briefly. "I...I'm only going to dance with you."

 

"And?" Oikawa prompted, an expectant look on his face.

 

"And I'm going to only let you t-touch me."

 

He felt himself flush as Oikawa's smirk lifted into a pleased grin.

 

"Good boy, Koushi." The purred phrase made Suga tremble and flush darker, heart pounding as Oikawa leaned down closer to him. "And how do you want to be touched, hmm? Like this?"

 

His pointer finger dragged down the very center of his throat, fingers splaying again as they reached Suga's clavicle. They traced along the bone teasingly before running down his chest, the motion firm and confident.

 

Oikawa hummed with pleasure as Suga nodded. "And what about this?"

 

Suga jumped as Oikawa's hand fell to his thigh, running up it and resting dangerously close to his crotch. The brunette laughed quietly as Suga bit his lip and nodded slowly, the sound sending something tingly throughout his body.

 

Oikawa leaned even closer, chocolate brown eyes invading Suga's vision. His lips were so close, the slender space between them and Suga's so terribly _vivid_. He wanted to close the gap, to press his lips against Oikawa's.

 

But he was trained into stillness, those intense eyes holding him in place.

 

"Je veux t'embrasser." The murmured words made his throat run dry. Oikawa had said that before, hadn't he? Hadn't that phrase been a part of the whispered words to him _that_ night? "Tu veux m'embrasser aussi."

 

"Tooru..."

 

Oikawa smiled at his given name, his hand running up Suga's thigh and over his chest again. "Koushi. You're so stunning. You're so gorgeous."

 

Gorgeous. The word left Suga a bit breathless, his cheeks continuing to flush. He felt strange, all heady and dazed and flushed. But it was _good_ and he liked it. He like how Oikawa was making him feel. He liked the quiver of anticipation running through him and how his heart was beating faster than normal. It was _exciting_.

 

"You're so gorgeous," Oikawa repeated softly. "I can't blame them for trying to steal you away. But I can't have that. _I_ want you, Koushi. I don't want anyone else to have you."

 

And then Suga was breathless, lips falling apart and eyes widening.

 

"You..." He felt dizzy again, like the whole world was spinning. "Want..."

 

"I want you, Koushi." Oikawa's lips edged closer- so close that they brushed lightly against his own. Oikawa dropped himself into Suga's lap, hands cupping his face and tilting Suga's head up as he grinded against him. "Like this."

 

Suga whimpered, his fingers scrabbling over the smooth material of the seat as he tried to resist the urge to grab the brunette and pull him closer.

 

Oikawa rolled his hips again, lips so close Suga could feel when they curled into a smirk. "Like this. And every other way. Do you want me too?"

 

Suga found himself nodding, something welling up in his chest and his eyes stinging lightly.

 

He wanted Oikawa. He wanted him so _bad_.

 

He wanted his touch and his kiss and his lust. He wanted his laughs and his smiles and his embrace. He wanted his troubles and his worries and his vulnerable self.

 

He wanted him.

 

He wanted all of him.

 

"Tooru." His hands lifted from the seat, grabbing onto the man's shirt and gripping it. "Want you. I...I want you."

 

" _Koushi_." Oikawa's voice came out low and pleased. "Vous êtes si belle. Sois à moi."

 

And then it happened. Then it finally fucking happened.

 

Suga felt himself tense as Oikawa's lips pressed to his. Tense and then relax, his own lips moving against the brunette's. Oikawa hummed in pleasure and Suga felt himself melt a little, fingers gripping tighter. Melting and burning and quivering with some long repressed emotion.

 

It felt like lightning was searing through him when Oikawa's tongue ran over his bottom lip, seeking entrance.

 

His lips parted without a second thought and then he could taste Oikawa.

 

It was the taste of mint and the taste of rum and the taste of something sweet, something pleasant.

 

When Oikawa's hips rolled again, Suga's did the same in return, drawing out a gasp from them both.

 

Good.  
It felt _good_.

 

He whined softly in protest when the brunette pulled away, tugging gently on his shirt. He wanted _more_.

 

"Mine," Oikawa whispered. "Only mine."

 

Suga nodded, the motion limited as Oikawa's hands kept his face in place.

 

His.  
Oikawa's.

 

He wanted to be Oikawa's.

 

The brunette smiled, the expression pure and thrilling. It made Suga's heart speed up even more, made his own lips curl into a smile.

 

Oikawa's.  
He wanted to be Oikawa's.

* * *

 

" _Holy shit._ "

 

Mattsun grinned at the whisper, grabbing Makki's hand and squeezing it tight.

 

Victory.

 

"Babe, _tell_ me you got it." He squeezed his hand again. "You know Oiks isn't going to believe it."

 

"I got it," Makki reassured him. "He's going to flip when we show him."

 

Mattsun nodded, watching as Oikawa smiled down at Suga. The brunette dipped his head down again, stealing another kiss from the ashen haired man.

 

"What now?" Makki asked, resting his head on his shoulder. "Where do we go from here?"

 

"Well..." Mattsun eyed the couple, watching as the kiss turned into something more passionate. "I don't think we should let them fuck each other. That might be too much."

 

Makki hummed, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Distract them with drinks?"

 

"Yeah." He ran his tongue over his teeth as Oikawa's hips rolled, grinding against Suga and making the man's head tilt back with a gasp. "I think another shot or two and then home."

 

"Do you think he'll remember?" Makki asked.

 

"Nah." Mattsun slid his phone out of his pocket, absently scrolling to Iwaizumi's number. "His memory is usually fuzzy after this much."

 

"Is that better, though?"

 

Mattsun shrugged. "Maybe? We'll see. Why don't you distract them while I let Iwa-chan know what's up?"

 

"You got it, babe." Makki pressed a kiss to his cheek and then stood up, walking over to the now almost aggressively making out couple. "Oi, shot time bitches."

 

Mattsun smiled and typed out a quick message to Iwaizumi.

 

 **To Daddy Hajime:** _Victory. Expect hysterical Oiks sometime tomorrow_

 

He slid the phone back into his pocket with a grin.

 

What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this a more ~sexy~ chapter with Kuroo and Oiks squaring the fuck off and Akaashi making out with Suga. But *shrugs*
> 
> I'm pleased with it.
> 
> Translation notes:  
> ⚫"Va te faire foutre, Ku-chan." _Fuck you, Ku-chan._  
>  ⚫"Viens avec moi, Koushi. Oubliez le pauvre petit chat." __  
> Come with me, Koushi. Forget the poor little cat.  
>  ⚫"Je déteste voir quelqu'un d'autre te toucher....Je veux être le seul." _I hate seeing someone else touch you. I want to be the only one._  
>  ⚫"Je veux te baiser. Juste ici, maintenant. Je veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit oublié. Jusqu'à ce que je sois le seul dans votre cœur. Je veux te faire mienne. Et seulement le mien." _I want to fuck you. Right here, now. I want to fuck you until everyone is forgotten. Until I am the only one in your heart. I want to make you mine. And only mine._  
>  ⚫"Dis-le." _Say it._  
>  ⚫"Je veux t'embrasser. Tu veux m'embrasser aussi." _I want to kiss you. You want to kiss me too._  
>  ⚫"Vous êtes si belle. Sois à moi." _You are so beautiful. Be mine._
> 
> Next Up:  
> ⚫wtf happened last night  
> ⚫"Hajime, what do I do?"  
> ⚫Friends being supportive and loving each other


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee whiz y'all. I'm freakin' overwhelmed by how much you guys liked the last chapter <3
> 
> Someone pointed out some errors in the French and I'm going to admit to simply using google translate for it. I definitely do not know French. I took it in high school but that *ages* ago and I don't remember any of it. SO. Apologies for the mistakes :3

Hell.

 

He felt like hell.

 

Oikawa whimpered as he cracked opened his eyes, nausea immediately overtaking him.

 

He sat still for a minute or two, waiting for the world to stop spinning enough so that he could crawl to the bathroom without throwing up on his bedroom floor.

 

Dear fucking God. How much had he drank that night before?

 

Another whimper slipped out from him as he slowly- _very_ fucking slowly- sat up.

 

His mouth tasted like death.

 

He winced as he stood up, hand pressing tight against his lips.

 

Bathroom.  
He needed to get to the bathroom.

 

The short trip felt as if it took hours.

 

Oikawa immediately fell to his knees in front of the toilet, squeezing his eyes shut and threading his hands through his hair as he waited for the inevitable sickness to spill out of him.

 

The world was still spinning and he felt bile begin to raise in his throat.

 

Jesus. Fuck.

 

He _told_ Makki and Mattsun to not let him drink too much. He had specifically asked them to make sure he didn't get too crazy.

 

A groan slipped out, immediately followed by the urge to hurl.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

He couldn't even remember the night before.

 

There were little flashes. Short bursts of memories that seemed scattered and surreal. Makki and Mattsun dancing together. Terushima grinning at him, for some reason. The bartender sliding shots toward him. The pulse of the club's lights and the beat of too loud music. Suga laughing as he twirled away to dance with some guy.

 

Ugh.

 

Was Suga suffering as much as he was? What about the duo that was _supposed_ to keep this hangover from happening?

 

They better be suffering just as much as he is.

 

Well, not Suga. He wouldn't wish this on his roommate. But Makki and Mattsun? They could hurl their guts out for all he cared.

 

And speaking of which...

 

Oikawa winced, his stomach suddenly rolling.

 

He almost felt like crying as his stomach emptied itself into the toilet. Throwing up was _terrible_. It was the _worst_.

 

But...after the third time he spewed into the poor toilet, he did feel better. It was just by a slim fraction, but...

 

He took a deep breath and leaned away from the bowl, reaching out to flush the ick away.

 

Fuck. At least he didn't have anything he had to do today.

 

He managed to get to his feet without immediately wanting to throw up again and shuffled over to the sink to brush away the disgusting taste in his mouth.

 

Oikawa winced at his reflection. He looked like death thawed out. How had his hair managed to get so _big_?

 

Ten minutes later his mouth was free of the taste of rot, but his hair was still a hopeless mess. He gave up on it. Who cared if it was a wreck? It's not like he planned on going anywhere.

 

He felt faintly dizzy as he shuffled to the kitchen, mouth cotton dry and head thudding. He cursed the sun streaming in through the window up ahead and then he cursed again at the sight of Makki and Mattsun sipping on coffee at the kitchen table, looking perfectly fine and dandy.

 

Makki whistled when his eyes landed on Oikawa, something almost like sympathy on his face. Almost. "You look like shit."

 

It's blunt, but it's true. And he doesn't have the energy to snap at the man. He just nodded and padded over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water and twisting off the cap with a little wince.

 

"Suga-chan up yet?" He frowned at the sound of his own voice- it sounded so rough and tired.

 

Mattsun shook his head, eyes watching him carefully as Oikawa took a drink. "No. Or, at least, he hasn't come out of his room yet if he is."

 

Oikawa nodded and closed his eyes at the light head rush the motion brought. "Why are you two okay?"

 

"We didn't drink as much as you." Makki just smirked at him when Oikawa creaked open his eyes again. "Don't give me that look. You had _fun_ last night."

 

"Really? Because I don't fucking remember it." The words came out as a growl and he narrowed his eyes at the two. "You two were _supposed_ to keep me from getting that far."

 

The duo just dared to smile innocently at him.

 

"So," Mattsun said casually. "You don't remember anything?"

 

"Only flashes." Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms. "Most of it is just a blur."

 

"I see." Makki drummed his fingers on the kitchen table, a smile on his face. "Do you want to know what happened?"

 

Oikawa hesitated as he eyed them. He wanted to know what happened, yes. But...something about the way they were looking at him made him feel a bit wary, a bit nervous. "Yeah...?"

 

"We'll fill you in later," Mattsun told him, propping his head up on his hand. "Throw on some clothes and get ready to go to Iwa-chan's."

 

"Excuse me?" He feels himself blanch at the thought of stepping outside. "Like hell. I'm not going anywhere today."

 

"You are," Makki said firmly. "If you want to know what happened last night, you're going over to Iwa-chan's with us."

 

He almost whines, but he keeps the sound drawn in- it'll only further irritate his headache. "You two are bastards."

 

Mattsun shrugged. "Have your water, find your sunglasses, and get ready."

 

Oikawa frowned. They were unusually bossy this morning. "Why are we going to Iwa-chan's?"

 

"Because." Makki said the word as if it were the final say on the matter and as if he didn't need to give a reason. "We'll leave a note for Suga-chan. Though, I doubt he'll be out and about anytime soon."

 

"Did he drink as much as I did?" Oikawa asked.

 

"Almost." There was a smirk on Mattsun's face now. "He'll definitely be feeling it when he wakes up."

 

Oikawa feels a flash of sympathy for his roommate. "Why did you two let us drink so much?"

 

They shrugged, the action infuriatingly in sync, and Oikawa sighed.

 

He didn't want to go out. He didn't want to see Iwaizumi. The spiky haired man was just going to scold him for drinking too much. And he was _not_ in the mood to suffer through that.

 

He took another swig of water, eyeing them with suspicion. They were up to something. They had to be up to something if they were insisting he go to Iwaizumi's with him. But what? What in the hell could they be scheming?

 

Their smiles stayed in place as he eyed them down, little smirks that made him feel apprehensive.

 

There would be no denying them, he knew. They would probably drag him out kicking and screaming. The little shits.

 

"Fine." Oikawa tossed the now empty water bottle in the trash can. "I'll pull something on. Write a note to Suga-chan on the white board or something."

 

"Aye, aye, captain."

 

He shot a withering look to Mattsun as the messy haired man raised his hand in mock salute. It only served to prod the man's smile into a grin, something terribly amused.

 

Bastard.

 

He found if he didn't move too fast, he felt reasonably normal. Maybe a bit achy and tired, but if he kept a snail's pace he didn't feel _as_ dizzy and his head didn't pound _as_ hard.

 

He glanced at Suga's door as he passed it, hoping that his roommate could simply sleep away the hangover.

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue as he entered his room. He did _not_ want to put on real clothes.

 

But put on real clothes he did. Oikawa forced himself into a pair of sweatpants and his JAXA hoodie.

 

Okay...so maybe they weren't _real_ clothes. But, they weren't his alien patterned pajama bottoms and his old Aoba Johsai shirt with the little stain just underneath the collar from spilled ramen. So...it was a step up.

 

Not that he particularly cared anyway.

 

He found an old beanie to hide his impossible to tame hair and a pair of sunglasses to shield his poor eyes.

 

When he looked in the mirror, he almost wanted to laugh. He looked like the walking stereotype of a hungover university student. All he needed was a cup from Starbucks to complete the image.

 

Coffee. Coffee sounded good. He would make Iwaizumi make a pot when they got to his apartment.

 

Which he didn't even _want_ to go to. Why the hell were they insisting on it?

 

Oikawa huffed and forced himself out of his room, swallowing as his head spun lightly.

 

Makki and Mattsun were waiting in the living room when he walked in, all sprawled out on the couch and lazily scrolling on their phones.

 

"Let's go," he snapped at them.

 

They rolled off the couch, stretching languidly and yawning. Damn them for being so well rested. Damn them for forcing him outside. He didn't want to go to Iwaizumi's. He wanted to curl up on the couch and suffer quietly.

 

He glanced at Suga's door again as he followed them to the front, biting his lip for a moment.

 

Suga. He could vaguely remember dancing with Suga the night before, the man smiling up at him with bright eyes and lips curled into a pleased grin. He could vaguely remember feeling the heat of Suga's body against him, warm and pleasant and feeling almost electric.

 

And...  
And there was something else too.  
Something that nagged at him insistently.

 

He had no idea what it could be. But...

 

Oikawa glanced up ahead at Makki and Mattsun, watching as their heads tilted together as they whispered conspiratorially.

 

They hadn't let him do something stupid, right? Surely...surely they would have stepped in before he truly fucked things up....right?

 

Right?

 

He sighed and slid his sunglasses on his face before stepping outside, wincing at how bright it was.

 

He would know what had happened soon enough.

* * *

 

He wanted to die.

 

Suga wanted to die.

 

What the _hell_ had happened last night?

 

He groaned as he sat up, eyes closed and head spinning.

 

They...they had gone to a club. He remembered that. He remembered dancing with Mattsun and throwing back shots with Makki. He remembered tugging Oikawa onto the dance floor and running into Terushima- who he had realized was the guy Oikawa had been partying with the week before. He remembered mojitos and vodka and the sting of whiskey. And...Akaashi? He felt like he had ran into him, had ran into him and Kuroo and Bokuto. Had he? Or was that just his fuzzy mind mixing up memories?

 

Suga took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

 

So.  
He couldn't quite remember the night before.

 

But he could remember bits and pieces of it. That meant he could maybe recall the rest later on, right?

 

He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, rubbing them until sparks lit up behind his eyelids.

 

He wouldn't try to force his memory. It was fine. It would come back over time.

 

Right now he needed water. Water and something dry to eat. Maybe toast?

 

He's pleased to find he doesn't feel the need to vomit when he stands. He's dizzy, yes. But he's better than he expected. He just needs water and a light breakfast and quiet.

 

The apartment is completely silent when he steps out into the hallway, the only sounds being the tick of the clock hanging on the wall and the light hum of appliances.

 

He's grateful for it. As much as he adores Oikawa and as much as he's beginning to like his friends, Suga wants peace and quiet. He _needs_ peace and quiet.

 

He walks slowly to the kitchen, only half wondering where they could be.

 

A note scribbled on the white board informs him that the trip has gone to visit Iwaizumi. It's not in Oikawa's handwriting, he notices. It must be Makki or Mattsun's.

 

Suga hums very, very quietly as he clicks on the coffee pot and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He doesn't realize how parched he is until he ends up finishing the bottle before the coffee pot was finished doing its thing.

 

Right. Water would be necessary for the day. He should have been drinking it the night before.

 

He let out a huff of air as he pulled a loaf of bread from one of the cabinets.

 

Why had he drank so much? He knew he should have limited himself more. But he had let himself get swept up in the excitement of it, in the giddiness of being with his roommate and his friends.

 

He clicked his tongue softly, plucking a coffee mug from the drainer as he waited for the toast to pop up.

 

He was too easily influenced by others. He knew better than to let himself drink that much. God, what if he had done something embarrassing?

 

Suga paused as he reached for the pot of coffee.

 

Had he done something embarrassing? Surely...surely not.

 

But...he didn't remember everything. What if he had done something stupid? What if he had tried to strip down like that one time he went drinking with Daichi and Yaku? What if he had fallen over Makki or Mattsun like he did with Ennoshita and Kinoshita? What if he had tried to kiss-

 

His hand dropped to the counter, gripping it tightly in horror as his eyes widened.

 

No.  
Absolutely not.

 

He wasn't even going to think about that possibility. There's no way he would have tried to kiss his roommate...right?

 

Right?

 

Suga swallowed, hand shaking as he reached for the coffee pot.

 

No. He didn't. He would have remembered it if he had. Wouldn't he?

 

But what if...

 

He shook his head, making himself dizzy.

 

No.

No way.

 

He poured the cup of coffee slowly, concentrating on the task with more focus than necessary.

 

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the possibility that he had maybe kissed his roommate. He didn't want to think about how the thought of doing so had been in the back of his mind for over a week now, persistent and loud.

 

No.  
No.

 

He wasn't going to think about it.

 

Suga stubbornly focused on spreading a thin layer of jam on the toast and cutting up a banana for breakfast.

 

He concentrated on not spilling his coffee as he shuffled back to his room, carefully holding the mug and plate as if they were precious treasures.

 

Really, in a way, they were. At least to him.

 

His phone was blinking furiously on the bed side table. Suga frowned as he settled himself in his bed, crossing his legs and placing the mug carefully on the stand so he could grab the phone in exchange.

 

Missed texts and missed calls from Kuroo. And from Daichi too?

 

He felt a sudden rush of anxiety and immediately put the phone to his ear to listen to the voicemails.

 

Kuroo's were...garbled. It sounded like they were butt dials, really. Suga could make out his name at some points and what he _thought_ was Bokuto's voice in the background of the second voicemail Kuroo had left.

 

Suga frowned and deleted them, moving onto the text messages.

 

More nonsense from Kuroo, just drunken rambles. Something about Akaashi and something about Bokuto and something about how he didn't want Oikawa around him. They were pretty much impossible to make it out- the typos outweighed any sense of reason.

 

Daichi's were much, much more clear.

 

 **From Thighchi** : _Ku just got home and he's piss drunk_  
_He's ranting about Oikawa???_  
_Did you 2 get in a fight or something?_  
_Nevermind. He's pissed you left him to dance with Oikawa_

 

Suga cocked his brow, puzzled but relieved to know that nothing bad had happened.

 

He did remember dancing with Oikawa. The brunette had agreed to dance with him after a few drinks and let Suga lead him to the dance floor. It had been fun, it had been nice. And it was really one of the last things he could remember clearly.

 

Suga frowned, tapping the phone to his lips.

 

So...Kuroo had been there. He hadn't imagined that. That must mean that Akaashi and Bokuto had been there as well? Right?

 

He felt his frown deepen.

 

_He's pissed you left him to dance with Oikawa._

 

 _Really_? He was so pissed he was ranting to Daichi about it? Was he so drunk he didn't remember their little agreement to keep their not-relationship away from the man?

 

And what right did he have to be pissed? Suga was allowed to dance with whoever he wanted. And, besides, Kuroo had _two_ boyfriends to dance with.

 

He felt a flash of irritation suddenly.

 

Fuck Kuroo.

 

The man was acting like Suga belonged to him. Acting as if Suga was some sort of possession, some sort of territory.

 

And he had been like that for a while now. Ever since Oikawa had moved in he had been rough and coaxing and possessive.

 

Suga took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 

Kuroo had no right. They had agreed to keep things platonic. To indulge in each other and work out their frustrations but to keep from claiming each other. There were supposed to be no strings attached to their arrangement, no bindings. And yet...

 

And yet something changed. The arrival of his roommate had provoked Kuroo, had made the man mark his neck with bites and hickeys, had made the man get upset because Suga decided to spend time with Oikawa and not Kuroo.

 

Was he...jealous? Or was it just that he felt a sense of rivalry with the brunette?

 

But why? Because he spent so much time with Oikawa? Because he was close to him? That couldn't be it because Kuroo didn't know how close they were.

 

He didn't know about their quiet nights curled up on the couch watching movies. He didn't know about how they leaned on each other, comforting one another with murmured words and gentle fingers carding through each other's hair. He didn't know about how they cooked together some nights, side by side as they laughed and chatted and fed each other little scraps. He didn't know about how they had shared their pasts, spilling out confessions of dead mothers and caretakers chased away. He didn't know how gentle they were with each other, how comfortable they were with one another.

 

He didn't know.

 

Suga opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding lightly.

 

Kuroo didn't know anything. And he had no right to act as he had been lately.

 

He bit his lip, something frustrated running though him.

 

He needed to have a talk with him and he needed to do it soon. He was done with this. He was absolutely done.

* * *

 

Oikawa winced as Makki banged on Iwaizumi's door. Why did he have to be so _loud_?

 

Apparently Iwaizumi shared the same sentiment because he opened the door with an absolutely _thunderous_ scowl.

 

"You've got to learn to knock like a normal person," he snapped at Makki as he stepped aside to let them in.

 

"Aww, is daddy nursing a hangover too?"

 

Iwaizumi just shot Mattsun a glare, effectively shutting the messy haired man up.

 

It wasn't fair, Oikawa thought with a huff. They _always_ listened to Iwaizumi.

 

"Iwa-chan?" His best friend looked over at him with a raised brow. "Coffee. Can I make some?"

 

"Yeah, of course." Iwaizumi made his way to the couch and plopped down with a sigh. "Make some for everyone."

 

"'Kay."

 

It remained quiet in the apartment as Oikawa busied himself with making the coffee. He felt his apprehension increase during the silence, nervousness making him spill sugar onto the counter.

 

Makki and Mattsun were smirking when he returned to the living room, their expressions matching perfectly.

 

He settled himself into Iwaizumi's worn out armchair, legs curling beneath him and hands holding the coffee mug as if it could protect him from whatever was going to happen.

 

"So."

 

He glanced over to Iwaizumi, surprised it had been him to break the silence. There was a strange look on his face, some sort of odd mix of nervousness and satisfaction.

 

"So?" Oikawa prompted. He glanced over at the duo sitting on the couch with Iwaizumi. "Are you guys going to tell me why you dragged me over here instead of letting me be miserable at home?"

 

"Well..." Makki glanced at Mattsun, suddenly looking unsure. "So..."

 

"What do you remember?" Mattsun finished for him. "What all do you remember from last night?"

 

Oikawa frowned, letting his gaze drag over the three men. "I...I remember getting to the club."

 

Mattsun nodded, encouraging him to continue.

 

"I remember drinking. I remember drinking _a lot_." His frown deepened and he shot an annoyed look at his friends. "I remember Suga-chan pulling me onto the floor to dance. I remember Yuuji dancing with Suga-chan. I remember the bartender being _terribly_ amused with us. I remember sitting down with you two and...that's it."

 

"That's it?" Mattsun asked quietly, looking to confirm.

 

He feels his heart stutter, nervousness making his hand grasp the coffee mug tighter. He ignored how hot it was, how his fingertips burnt against the porcelain.

 

"Yeah," Oikawa said slowly as he eyed them. "That it's."

 

The couple glances at each other and then at Iwaizumi, as if they need him to grant them permission for something.

 

"So...how should we?"

 

Makki still sounds uncertain and the way Mattsun holds his hand makes Oikawa realize that he is too.

 

Iwaizumi let out a hum, something contemplative. "I guess...just show him?"

 

"Wait." The three looked over at him and he felt his tongue start to grow numb, anxiety spreading through him. "Iwa-chan knows what happened last night?"

 

"Yes." The spiky haired man says it simply and nods to Makki. "Show him."

 

The man nodded obediently. "Oikawa, you might want to put that down."

 

He felt a sudden sense of dread, the desire to bolt from the apartment running through him.

 

This...this wasn't "Oh, Oiks got drunk and grinded against someone." This wasn't "ha, Oiks, you fucking took your shirt off in public." This wasn't "you tried to convince the lady at Starbucks you deserved the entire bottle of caramel sauce."

 

It wasn't silliness.

 

This was something important. He knew it was. He felt it in his _bones_.

 

Oikawa put the coffee mug down slowly and clasped his hands together tightly, trying to keep them from trembling. He waited quietly, heartbeat a rapid staccato.

 

"Well." Makki took a deep breath and took out his phone. "Just...just don't freak out."

 

"Freak out?" It came out as a whisper, his hands squeezing even tighter. "Why would I...?"

 

Makki ignored the unfinished question and just passed the phone over to him, something expectant in his expression.

 

Oikawa stared at him. He stared at him and then at Makki and then at Iwaizumi. And then he stared at the phone.

 

Fuck.

 

Why was he so nervous?

 

He took a deep breath and shifted in the armchair, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them as he held the phone slightly closer than he normally would, eyes squinting at the small screen.

 

He took another breath and then tapped it lightly, feeling strangely detached as he watched the video play.

 

Oikawa watched as he led Suga over to the booth seats lining the wall of the club. They were stumbling and it was obvious they were a bit drunk. But Suga's hand was tight in his, a smile on the grey haired man's face.

 

That wasn't too out of the norm, though.

 

He watched himself gently push Suga down onto the seat, one arm shooting out beside him in something akin to a _fucking kabedon_.

 

He heard himself groan, eyes still locked on the screen.

 

His hand reached up to cup Suga's cheek, the action as intimate as it was confident. His lips moved, forming words he couldn't hear over the sound of music playing in the background.

 

Suga looked stunned, Oikawa thought. Stunned and... _mesmerized_ almost.

 

He continued murmuring to the man, Suga quietly talking to him in return. And then...and then his hands ran over him, still so confident. Still so _intimate_.

 

He felt his blood run cold as he watched himself lean his forehead against Suga's as he watched their lips continue to move, so close they were nearly brushing against each.

 

And then he was smirking...and then he was...he was...

 

Oikawa dropped the phone, his eyes growing wide and his breath coming out in struggled bursts.

 

Makki's little noise of protest was muffled, as if he were shouting from the end of a far off tunnel.

 

He had...  
Oikawa had...

 

His fingers touched his lips and he stiffened.

 

Fuck.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

"Tooru?"

 

He jerked his head toward the sound of his best friend's voice, heart pounding so fast he thought it might explode.

 

"I..." He couldn't say it, couldn't find the words. "I..."

 

"You kissed Suga-san," Iwaizumi said quietly, his gaze cautious.

 

He pressed his hand to his mouth, holding back a hysterical little noise.

 

No.  
No.

 

He...he had _kissed_ him. He had kissed Suga and Suga had...Suga had kissed him back. Suga had kissed him back and then he had smiled, elated and- and-

 

Oikawa shot up from the armchair, hands flying to his hair and feet pacing.

 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I kissed him. I can't fucking believe I...fuck." He whirled around to face his friends, panicking making him yank at his already messy locks, the beanie falling onto the floor behind him. "You let me kiss him. I...FUCK."

 

Iwaizumi stood up slowly, the look on his face stern. "Tooru."

 

"Hajime, I kissed him. I fucking kissed him!" His voice was rising in his panic, reaching octaves previously unreachable. "I fucking kissed Suga!"

 

"Tooru." Iwaizumi said it so calmly. "Tooru, you need to calm down."

 

"CALM DOWN?!" Oikawa pressed a hand to his mouth, his free arm hugging his stomach. "I can't...I fucking..."

 

" _Tooru_." It was louder this time. "We can't understand you. You're speaking French. Switch back to Japanese, please."

 

He whimpered, dropping down to the floor.

 

"Tooru, you need to calm down."

 

"Hajime..." He felt his eyes sting, his voice coming out as a croak. "I _kissed_ Suga."

 

"You did." His best friend took a step toward him, expression determined. "You kissed Suga-san."

 

He whimpered again, fingers grabbing at his hair once more.

 

"Why are you freaking out?" Makki's voice this time, smooth and mellow.

 

"I kissed Suga." He stared at the man in disbelief. "I kissed him. I kissed _my roommate_. I... _oh god_. Oh god, I feel sick."

 

He swallowed thickly, hands gripping his locks even tighter. He was going to throw up again.

 

Mattsun let out a little snort from the couch, arms crossed. "Why? You kissed the guy you like and you feel sick? That's stupid. He _did_ kiss you back, you know."

 

"L-like?" He stared at the man. "I don't like-"

 

"You do." It's Iwaizumi again, his voice holding nothing but confidence. "You like Suga-san."

 

"No...no..."

 

"And he likes you too," Makki piped up.

 

He felt his throat run dry.

 

Suga...liked...  
He liked...?

 

A thousand little memories came crashing down on him.

 

Suga hugging him for the very first time. Suga holding him and comforting him, fingers gentle and voice soft. The taste of milk bread and the sweet lilt of laughter. The time at the grocery store when his classmate blurted out that Suga was pretty. The time Oikawa  _realized_ Suga was pretty. How happy he felt every time he cooked with the man. The night under the stars and the feeling of being free as he opened up to him. How safe he felt with him, how happy he was when Suga came to him for the first time for comfort. The way his hand felt in his the first time he had grabbed it, all soft and warm. The way he smiled at his phone, looking at the selfie he had forced Suga to take with him at the ice-cream parlor and how happy it made him. The hot burst of emotion that ran through him when Suga had talked about Miya. How warm Suga had felt leaning against his side on that couch, so content to rest against him. How natural it felt to wake up to him in his bed, how comfortable it was. The memory of seeing Suga smile as they laughed over a shitty movie together. The rush of excitement he felt when Suga complimented him with a crooked smile that was half-shy but fully pure. The feeling of tenderness as Suga had looked up at him, drunk and self-conscious. And the memory of the hug that came after, warm and sweet and making him feel _whole_.

 

A thousand little memories, a thousand little moments.

 

Suga.  
Suga.

 

Suga and the feeling of warmth and comfort and joy. Suga and how _easy_ it was with him and how _simple_ everything was. Suga and his smile and his laugh and his never ending well of patience. Suga and...Suga and everything...

 

The feeling of being at home when he was with him. The feeling of being safe, of being free. The feeling of regret of not knowing him sooner. The feeling of relief whenever he came home to see him smiling and happy to see him.

 

Everything. Suga and everything.

 

He felt himself shudder, felt something in his chest tighten.

 

Suga.

 

"Tooru?"

 

It was Iwaizumi again, his voice low and holding care only reserved for moments of urgency.

 

"I..." His mouth felt so dry. Oikawa swallowed and stared at the floor. "I...I don't like Suga."

 

It sounded weak, even to him.

 

"You know what you said last night?" Oikawa refused to look up at Mattsun. "You said he was beautiful. You said he was kind and caring and thoughtful. You said he was _everything_ to you. You said you _wanted_ him."

 

A whimper came from him. Oikawa shook his head in stubborn denial. "N-no, I...I _can't_ like him."

 

"You do." Iwaizumi said it so firmly, as if it were nothing less than an irrefutable truth. "You like him."

 

"I-"

 

"You do, Tooru." His voice was almost harsh in its insistence. "You get jealous whenever someone becomes interested in him, when someone even bring ups the idea of getting close to him romantically or sexually. You nearly got in a fucking fight with Semi over it."

 

Oikawa blinked, stunned by the statement. "I... _what_?"

 

"That party last week? I had to get Terushima to drag you away from Semi." Oikawa kept his eyes glued to the floor, trying his best not to rock back and forth. "You've gotten jealous over Kuroo, Daishou, _and_ Semi."

 

"Last night you got jealous because Terushima was dancing with him," Makki piped up, his voice sounding faraway.

 

"I..." He didn't know what to say. "I...but...Suga is..."

 

"Your roommate. We _know_." Mattsun sounded exasperated, almost tired. "So what?"

 

So what?

 

Oikawa stared up at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

 

Makki scoffed lightly, arms folded over his chest. "You're an idiot if you think someone being your roommate means that you can't like them. A fucking _idiot_ , Oiks."

 

"But-"

 

Iwaizumi cut him off, arms folding across his chest as well. "Tooru, we've been friends almost our entire lives."

 

Oikawa nodded slowly, lip bitten.

 

"It took you almost a _year_ to get to drop your guard around Makki and Mattsun," Iwaizumi said. "With Suga-san, it was less than a few months. Tooru, when you're with him you're yourself. Not that bullshit you put up to please your parents. Not that front you put up to look perfect and flawless in front of everyone. You're _you_."

 

He feels his eyes sting again, some emotion welling up in him. "But...that doesn't mean..."

 

"You wanna say that it just means you're good friends with him?" Mattsun rolled his eyes. "Do good friends say things like ' _He has hair of starlight_ '? Do good friends make out with each other in a club?"

 

He just stared at them, unable to speak.

 

"Are you really going to tell us that you have never thought about being closer to him?" Makki asked. "That you've never wanted to kiss him or hold him or fuck him?"

 

"I..." He flushed furiously, remembering the incident. "That doesn't..."

 

"Tooru." Iwaizumi almost sounded soft now, his words quiet. "Why don't you want to admit it?"

 

His mouth fell open, protests dying on his tongue.

 

They're staring at him. His best friends are staring at him and suddenly he can't take it. He can't take their caring eyes and he can't take their questions and he just _can't_.

 

He stood up suddenly, a head rush making him blink rapidly.

 

"I..." He looked at them, something wet in his eyes making his vision blur. "I need...I need fresh air."

 

And before they can protest he runs out of the apartment and away from them. Away from their looks and their gentle prodding and the insistence in their voices.

 

He ran from the building and through the campus, not stopping until he was out of breath and panting.

 

Oikawa sat himself on a bench, elbows on his knees and the heels of his palms pressing into his eyes.

 

Like...like Suga? How could he...

 

He shuddered, shoulders shaking lightly as the image of his roommate floated to the surface of his mind.

 

His beautiful, beautiful roommate.

 

Suga.

 

Suga and his copper eyes that brightened to a honey gold when he was happy. Suga and his pale, pale skin that was so soft and so warm. Suga and his elegant hands that fitted perfectly in his own. Suga and that small beauty mark that only drew attention to his eyes that were so _expressive_ , so _gorgeous_. Suga and his whole archive of smiles; the devious little smirks and the shy little curls of his lips and the wide grins he gives when he's happy and how all of them are beautiful and pure and brighten the room like nothing else. Suga and his laugh, lilting and sweet and free around him, no longer muffled by the sleeve of his sweaters or his hands. Suga and the graceful curve of his calves, the strikingly elegant form of his legs. Suga and his clavicle, prominent but not jutting and always so, so eye catching when he wears those sweaters that dip down enough to show it off.

 

His roommate. His beautiful, beautiful roommate.

 

His roommate that never failed to cheer him up. His roommate that comforted him without hesitation. His roommate that baked him milk bread and stroked his hair and took care of him. His roommate that trusted him enough to come to him when he was upset, when he was at a loss. His roommate that he felt so relaxed around, so at ease. His roommate that liked his nerdy side, that liked his fascination with the sky above and the mysteries it held. His roommate that was so sweet and kind and caring and selfless. His roommate that just...that just felt like _home_.

 

Something wet ran down his cheek when he tilted his head up, eyes stinging as the sunlight hit them.

 

His roommate.

 

His wonderful, _perfect_ roommate.

 

Suga. Roommate and friend and confidant. The person he felt so close to, felt so comfortable with. Someone that he fell together with so easily, so naturally. Someone that he didn't hesitate with. Someone that granted him warmth and care. Someone that he wanted to grant warmth and care to. Someone that he didn't want to hurt. Someone that he...that he...

 

He hugged himself, taking a ragged, deep breath.

 

He couldn't.

 

Suga was his _friend_. Suga was his _roommate_.

 

And he...if he...if he _liked_ him it would fuck everything up. It would fuck everything up so bad. _He_ would fuck everything up. He would lose Suga and he never wanted that to happen.

 

But he...

 

Oikawa shuddered, a hand reaching up to touch his lips.

 

A kiss. He had kissed him.

 

He had _kissed_ Suga. And...Suga had kissed him back. And...

 

And he should be mortified because it had happened. Because they were just friends. But...but the thought...

 

His fingers were shaking against his lips.

 

Suga. Kissing Suga.

 

The thought was...

 

Oh god, the thought was _nice_. They were so close and the thought of it felt so _natural_. As natural as all the times they had leaned against each other in comfort. As natural as all the times he had grabbed his hand. As natural as the hugs and the laughs and the smiles.

 

It felt natural and it felt right and he felt so _ashamed_ because he _shouldn't_ be like this.

 

Oikawa stared blankly across the campus, eyes not focusing on anything.

 

Suga. Roommate and friend and confidant and...and...crush?

 

A crush? Was this a crush? Did he have a crush on him?

 

It...it felt so _strange_. He didn't _get_ crushes.

 

And yet...and yet he had gotten jealous. He had gotten so jealous over Kuroo and Daishou and Miya and Akaashi and Semi and even Seiji. He had felt something sharp twist in him when Suga spoke of them. And it wasn't like they had ever done anything to him. They had just...they had just been close to Suga or had tried to get close to Suga. And he didn't like that. He didn't like the thought of someone else getting to feel Suga's warmth, getting to feel how nice it was to hold his hand or run their fingers through his soft, soft hair. He didn't like the thought of someone else getting the bulk of Suga's time, Suga's attention.

 

He wanted it.  
He wanted Suga's attention and his smiles and his touch and his laughter.

 

He wanted all that and...he...

 

He wanted Suga?

 

Oikawa blinked dully, standing on unsteady legs.

 

They carried him back to Iwaizumi's, retracing his steps. He felt heavy and light at the same time, hot and cold, tired and restless, bitter and relieved.

 

The door to his best friend's apartment opened easily for him and he found them still on the couch, waiting for him.

 

He bit his lip, a shaky breath slipping out.

 

"Hajime..." He swallowed as he looked at his best friend. "Hajime, what do I do?"

 

They all smiled at him, encouraging and fond.

 

"Sit down, Tooru."

 

Oikawa obeyed his best friend, sitting himself in the armchair once more.

 

"Don't move."

 

He nodded, staring down at his hands. His mind was blank. He just felt so...there were no words for it.

 

Quiet reigned in the apartment, Iwaizumi walking into the kitchen and banging around gently.

 

Minutes pass and then he finds a cup of tea being pushed into his hands. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and catching the fragrant scent of jasmine and vanilla. It was his favorite, the kind Iwaizumi always made when he was upset.

 

The spiky haired man sits himself down again and Oikawa looks over at them, feeling helpless and tired.

 

"What do I do?" he repeated, the question nearly whispered. "Hajime...what do I do? I can't...I'll fuck everything up."

 

"You won't."

 

It's said by all three of them, the words firm.

 

"You won't." Iwaizumi looked at him, serious and confident. "Why would you?"

 

"Because..." He dropped his gaze to the tea, taking a shuddering breath. "Because I'm me. I _always_ fuck it up when I actually...when I actually..."

 

"When you actually like someone," Makki finished.

 

Oikawa nods and brings the cup to his lips, the tea scalding his tongue.

 

"You've never liked someone the way you like Suga-san." The flat tone in Iwaizumi's voice makes him glance over to his best friend again. "Tooru, when you're with him..." He frowned, seeming unsure how to put his thoughts into words. "It's _different_. You're...soft and you're happy and you're...you're _you_. I don't know how to put it."

 

"You're tender with him," Makki said.

 

"And he's tender with you," Mattsun added. "Suga-chan likes you, too."

 

Oikawa blinked and shook his head. "I...he doesn't...I'm just...I'm just his roommate."

 

"He likes you." Mattsun said it so confidently, as if it were something long written in stone. "He kissed you back, didn't he?"

 

"I..." He averted his gaze back to the tea, staring down at the amber liquid. "He...he was drunk..."

 

"He was elated after you did it," Makki informed him. "The smile on his face was so...God, he was so _happy_."

 

"Suga-san is always looking after you," Iwaizumi said slowly. "He takes care of you and he's always looking to make you happy. He doesn't smile at anyone like he smiles at you."

 

"His eyes are so soft when they're watching you." A small smile crossed Mattsun's face. "Haven't you noticed the way his hands linger on you, the way his smile grows when his eyes meet yours?"

 

"I..."

 

Oikawa closed his eyes, taking a slow deep breath.

 

Suga...

 

They had...they had been so close to each other. Ever since that wall got smashed away, they had been so, so close. Casually touching each other and smiling at each other and laughing with each other. Suga always went above and beyond for him. And it never, ever felt awkward or strange. It always felt so... _natural_ , so _right_.

 

"Tooru?" Oikawa opened his eyes again to look over at Iwaizumi. "Trust us, please. We wouldn't say anything if we didn't think it was true. We want you happy."

 

Mattsun nodded in agreement. "We love you, Oiks."

 

He felt his lips curl into a tiny smile at the statement, a burst of warmth blooming in his chest.

 

"Do you really think...?" He bit his lip, unable to finish the question.

 

"Yes."

 

Again, it was from all three of them- firm and ringing with confidence.

 

He sought Iwaizumi's eyes, watching him carefully. "How long have you thought...?"

 

"Since the time we went to the gym," Iwaizumi told him. "When we got ramen after. Watching you two...it was so...well. You looked _happy_ with him. And he looked happy with you. And it all just looked so natural. If I hadn't of known you two weren't dating, I would have thought you guys were together."

 

"Why didn't you say anything before?" The question came out quietly, fingers curling tighter against the mug.

 

"I wanted to be sure." Iwaizumi hesitated. "Suga-san...I know he's important to you, Tooru. I wanted to be sure. So nothing bad happened."

 

"He _is_ important to you, Oiks, isn't he?" Makki's voice was quiet, his hand clasping Mattsun's.

 

Oikawa nodded, eyes prickling and heart skipping lightly. "Yeah...he's...he's so important to me. He's so, _so_ important to me."

 

"He's your everything," Mattsun teased, referring to their earlier conversation.

 

Oikawa bit his lip, nodding again. "Yeah...yeah, he is. He's... _home_ to me. I..." He took a breath, the sound stuttering. It felt so strange admitting it out loud. "I just...he's so good to me. And I never want to hurt him."

 

"We know." Iwaizumi said it gently, a small smile on his face. "Trust me, we know."

 

"What do I do?" His voice was a whisper again. "How am I supposed to handle this?"

 

"You go after him." Makki squeezed Mattsun's hand and smiled. "You go after him and you make him yours."

 

His.  
Make Suga his.

 

Oikawa swallowed, feeling his heart speed up at the thought.

 

"What if I...?" He took a deep breath, trying to gather himself. "What if I fuck it up?"

 

"You won't." Again, nothing but confidence in Iwaizumi's voice. "Listen. Everything has been kind of natural between you guys, right?"

 

Oikawa nodded.

 

"So...isn't it natural that it progresses to a relationship?" Iwaizumi asked.

 

"I..." Oikawa hesitated. "Um...I guess? I, um..." He let out a weak laugh, slumping over his mug. " _God_. Iwa-chan, I called him babe the other day. _Babe_."

 

" _What_?"

 

Oikawa laughed, the sound shaky as he set the mug down and swiped at his eyes. "Yeah...I...I called him babe. I was making dinner for him and he was in the living room and it just...it just slipped out. He didn't hear it, but _fuck_."

 

Mattsun and Makki let out a laugh as well and Oikawa smiled, feeling strangely light and slightly giddy.

 

" _Fuck_." He swiped at his eyes again, the back of his hand coming away damp. "Just...fuck. Oh god, this is so weird. I can't believe...I...I like Suga-chan, don't I?"

 

They all nodded, grins wide on their faces.

 

Fuck.

 

He...he liked Suga. He liked his roommate, liked his friend. And it...it felt so strange and it felt so _obvious_ and it felt something like a relief.

 

He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back. "You guys think I should...think I should go for it?"

 

The trio nodded again.

 

"Do it, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi's eyes held some sort of relief. "Go after him."

 

"Fuck..." He let out a breath of air and fell against the back of the arm chair. "It's been so long since I've wanted to be with someone."

 

"Well, you picked a good one," Makki drawled. "Suga-chan is great."

 

"Isn't he?" His voice sounded strangely light, relieved and tired. "He's _so_ great."

 

"We approve," Mattsun informed him. "He's a good guy. Polite, cute-"

 

"-everything you're not," Makki cut in.

 

"Hey!" They just grinned at his protest, looking almost relieved themselves. Oikawa bit his lip, his own grin forming. "So _this_ is why you visited?"

 

"Yeah." Mattsun admitted it easily, grin morphing into a smirk. "You should be grateful for it."

 

"Grateful that you got me drunk and filmed me kissing my roommate?" Makki nodded and Oikawa rolled his eyes. "You little shits. I knew..."

 

His eyes widened as he trailed off as he sat up straight in a panic.

 

"What if Suga-chan remembers?" He feels his mouth drop open in horror. "Oh god. What if he remembers?"

 

Iwaizumi shrugged, arms crossed. "Speeds things up."

 

Oikawa moaned. "No, no. If I'm going to do it I don't want it to be...I don't want it to be like _that_."

 

"I don't think he's going to remember," Makki reassured him.

 

"Yeah, you both got pretty smashed last night," Mattsun added. "It was hell trying to herd you two home."

 

"You both kept _demanding_ we stop for ice-cream." Makki rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

"Ice-cream does sound good..." Oikawa blinked as his stomach rumbled and touched it lightly. "Or just, you know, food. In general."

 

"Let's go get something to eat," Iwaizumi suggested and stood up. "It'll give you time to process everything before you head back. And, besides, I haven't gotten to spend anytime with you all this weekend."

 

Oikawa nodded, grateful for the suggestion. There was still so, so much to think about.

 

"Oiks, you're going to pay," Mattsun declared as he stood with a stretch. "As thanks for our help."

 

"Oh, that's _bullshit_."

 

The three ignored him and walked to the front door, leaving him grinning and grabbing at his shirt, heart still beating quickly in his chest.

 

Fuck.

 

What would he do without them?

* * *

 

Oikawa didn't return until late.

 

Suga spent the day curled up in bed, alternating between napping and staring off into space as he tried to remember the night before.

 

He just...he just felt like he had forgotten something _important_.

 

He was wracking his brain for the thousandth time when the trio returned home.

 

Suga had greeted them and Makki and Mattsun had smiled at him, looking happy. They had given him a quick goodbye, clapping him on the shoulder and telling him to add them on Line before dashing out of the apartment to catch the train they were on the verge of missing.

 

And then it was just him and Oikawa.

 

He found himself biting his lip, peeking over at the man through his lashes in the quiet of the hallway.

 

It had been nice to meet Makki and Mattsun, yes. It had been nice spending time with them. But...but he was sort of relieved to have Oikawa to himself again.

 

No, he was relieved for the apartment to be quiet again, he quickly corrected. That was it.

 

Oikawa let out a yawn and smiled over at him, looking tired but smiling just the same. "Suga-chan, let's...can we just relax together? Please?"

 

Suga nodded. He wanted that. He _really_ wanted that.

 

"Movie marathon?"

 

Oikawa grinned and nodded. "Movie marathon."

 

He felt his own lips curl into a grin, his heart doing a weird skip of joy. "You change into something more comfortable. I'll get things ready."

 

Oikawa nodded and he was gone, disappearing into his room to change into his pajamas.

 

Suga hurried to the living room and set to work, pulling all the blankets he could find onto the futon still laid out on the living room floor and sorting it into a comfy little nest that they could relax in.

 

They would need food, he realized.

 

He decided that they would order out. Their fridge was barren after Makki and Mattsun's visit; they would have to go grocery shopping soon.

 

Oikawa appeared after a few minutes, wearing his pajama pants patterned with UFOs and a thin long sleeved shirt that bared his clavicle.

 

"Hey, let's order something," he said, waving his phone. "My treat."

 

"You read my mind." Suga grinned, feeling a bit pleased. "But you don't have to treat."

 

"I want to," Oikawa said firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument. "What do you want?"

 

"Um...maybe Chinese?"

 

"Good choice." The brunette scrolled on his phone, no doubt looking for the contact of their favorite Chinese take out place. "Pick a movie, Suga-chan."

 

"Anything specific?"

 

Oikawa shook his head. "No. Whatever you want. Do you want the normal order, by the way?"

 

Suga smiled and nodded. "Yes, please."

 

Oikawa flashed him a smile and turned back into the hallway, phone to his ear.

 

Suga felt himself take a deep breath. He didn't know _why_ he needed to catch his breath as Oikawa left but...

 

Suga shrugged and shook his head, sitting himself down on the floor and scrolling through the movies available on Netflix. The first to catch his eye was Queen of the Damned and he yawned, wondering if it was an okay choice.

 

When Oikawa returned, he nodded in approval.

 

Suga smiled and started the movie, some brief flicker of warmth running through him when Oikawa sat down right next to him.

 

He let himself lean against the man, let himself take in his warmth and pointedly ignored the whispering voice in the back of his mind telling him that he shouldn't. He wasn't going to listen to it. Not tonight. He wanted to be next to Oikawa. He had missed being next to Oikawa, missed his warmth and the scent of his cologne and his steady presence.

 

He wasn't going to think about the almost kiss.

 

Not anymore.

 

It didn't matter. It just didn't matter.

 

He let himself smile as Oikawa shifted, arm moving to wrap around Suga's shoulder and move him closer.

 

It felt nice. It felt comfortable. And he refused to feel guilty over it. There was nothing wrong with it, nothing at all.

 

The movie played out on screen, vampires chasing after each other and the soundtrack making Suga slightly nostalgic.

 

Halfway through the movie their food arrived and they ate happily. Oikawa's arm wasn't around him anymore, but they were still close, knees touching lightly as they alternated between watching the movie, chatting, and offering each other bites of food.

 

It felt so _good_ to be like this again. To be next to Oikawa and get to see him smile and not second guess everything. It felt so good to eat until his stomach was full, until he was made sleepy from the food. It felt good to laugh until his sides ached lightly, until his cheeks hurt from grinning.

 

It felt so, so good.

 

The movie ended and Oikawa stood, taking their food and putting it in the fridge, his hand brushing lightly over Suga's as he handed over the take out box.

 

When he returned, Suga insisted that Oikawa choose the next movie. He stubbornly shoved the remote into the man's hand, crossing his arms and fixing him with a stern look completely belied by his smile.

 

Oikawa chose The Princess Bride and Suga felt himself smile at the choice. It was a little unexpected, but he was happy for it.

 

When the movie started, Oikawa gently nudged him out of the way before laying down. He patted the futon after settling himself, looking at Suga with nothing but warmth.

 

"Come here, Kou-chan."

 

_Kou-chan._

 

It made him pause, made him blink. But it made him grin, too, something warm blossoming throughout his body.

 

Suga laid down next to his roommate, only momentarily startling when he was pulled closer, pulled so his back was against Oikawa's chest.

 

It was a bit strange and a bit new but it wasn't _that_ different from all the times Suga would pull Oikawa into his chest as he comforted him.

 

But it _was_ different. The way Oikawa's arm draped over him, holding him lightly was...it was nice. He was so warm and it felt so natural to be like this with him.

 

His logical side pointed out quietly that it should be more strange for him, be more surprising.

 

But it was hushed by the side that took comfort in the gentle embrace and the feather-light stroke of Oikawa's fingers against his arm.

 

It felt good.  
It felt...it felt _right_ , in some way.

 

Suga hummed with pleasure and settled himself against his roommate.

 

Yes, the weekend had certainly turned out interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we have our realization. *pops bottles*
> 
> Now, how will our dear Oiks handle the courtship of Koushi Sugawara? ;3
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Little musings  
> ⚫Mapo tofu  
> ⚫Determination
> 
> The next chapter will ~probably~ be a bit smol. BUT. Slow burn is going to start heating up faster sooooooo ;3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smol chapter!!!  
> V small compared to the last couple of ones but *shrug*
> 
> Um, just want to be a quick little emotional babby and squeal about how happy I am that everyone seemed pleased with the last chapter. Worth the wait, eh??? (no but really i am so happy you guys have stuck around so long thank you)
> 
> The last chapter took a lot of thought and is realllyyy special to me so I'm super grateful it got such a good reception. Thank you <3
> 
> Also, a major thank you to all the fan art Coruscate has received- especially in the last few days. I feel so blessed and so overwhelmed??? Like, this is something I never expected anyone to care about so it means so much to me that people wanna take time out of their day to draw things inspired by this fic. Like, hashtag blessed?????
> 
> (also I'm going to be a lame little fangirl and admit that i squealed at the top of my lungs because the author of my fav oisuga fic commented on Coruscate and I'm??????  
> If you haven't read ["these stars here on earth"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7817932) you NEED to. Just. Trust.)

With the realization of his feelings, with the admission of them, Oikawa finds himself...relieved.

 

Relieved and relaxed.

 

It's as if he had been unconsciously tensed up, carefully restraining himself without even realizing it.

 

But now...now he feels better. Now he feels _good_.

 

He thought it over for several days, picking away at the notion of liking Suga and looking for signs of hesitation or signs of it being a mistake within him.

 

He thought it over as he pulled Suga into his chest, some impulse making him drag the man close to him as they watched the movie together.

 

He thought it over as he watched the man doze off during the movie, oblivious to Oikawa's eyes running over the curves of his lips and his soft cheeks and tired eyes.

 

He thought it over as they made breakfast together the next morning, quiet and smiling as they gently argued over whether pancakes or waffles were superior.

 

He thought it over as he sat in class, only half listening to his professor and remembering when Suga had sat next to him, indulging his little whimsy and bringing him comfort he probably didn't realize he radiated.

 

He thought it over as they sat together later on that night, his feet in Suga's lap as they both concentrated on studying, the man's brow lightly furrowed and his teeth subconsciously biting against his knuckle as he pondered over his textbook.

 

He thought it over as they opened a bottle of wine and shared the drink, venting to each other about the stress of classes and upcoming tests.

 

He thought it over as Suga grew drowsy, his words slowly slurring lightly as he yawned and fought against sleep.

 

He thought it over again and again. Picked at the notion constantly as he studied his roommate, his friend, his crush.

 

And in the end, he nodded to himself as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he finally agreed completely that yes, he liked Suga. And no, it wasn't because he was lonely or because Suga was convenient to like.

 

He liked Suga. It was plain and simple and it was easy to understand.

 

Oikawa thought that the acceptance might spike his nerves up around the man, might make him act odd and give himself away to his roommate.

 

But it didn't.

 

In fact, he felt more calm than before. Somehow more sure and confident.

 

Nothing really changed after it. There wasn't a big fuss and he didn't trip over himself or do something stupid like confess to the man.

 

No, if something changed it was just that he allowed himself to think about Suga without blinders.

 

He let himself think that yes, Suga really did look good in skinny jeans and that he wished he could see him in volleyball shorts once again. He let himself think about how good Suga would look in his sweaters and his hoodies and how he really, _really_ wanted the man to wear them one day. He let himself think about how he wanted to kiss Suga again, this time sober so he could actually remember it. He let himself think that yes, he was jealous of Kuroo and Daishou and Semi and Seiji. He let himself think that he wanted to eat Suga's cooking every day, for the rest of his life maybe. He let himself think about how much he adored the way Suga looked when he was sleepy, eyelids drooping and body relaxed.

 

He let himself look at his roommate as if he were a potential lover, a potential partner. He let himself think about the possibility of Suga becoming his, let himself think about how he could make the possibility a reality.

 

Because he wanted it. He wanted Suga to be his. He wanted them to be a couple, to be lovers, to be more than friends.

 

He wanted Suga.

 

And he was going to try his damn hardest to make it happen.

 

He decided not to rush it. Everything had flowed naturally until this point and he was going to let it keep flowing naturally. It was just like Iwaizumi said- it was the next step in their relationship.

 

Though, that didn't keep him from touching the man, from giving into his little impulses to hold him.

 

But, _really_ , Suga didn't seem to mind it all that much. He allowed Oikawa to begin leaning against him when it wasn't for comfort. He allowed Oikawa to wrap his arm around his shoulders while they watched movies together. He allowed Oikawa to come up behind him while he was cooking and rest his head on his shoulder, arms looping lightly around his waist. He allowed Oikawa to pull him against his chest, fingers lightly running over his arms as they sat quietly.

 

He never protested, never resisted. He let it happen and Oikawa was grateful. Oikawa was happy. He took it as a good sign. It wasn't a huge leap, but...just the fact that he went along with it gave him hope.

 

That, and the fact that he never admonished Oikawa for the "Kou-chan." That was a hasty little cover up, a way to hide that he had almost called him Koushi. It was a cover up and it was one that made Suga smile, made him _beam_. He decided not to use it all the time, but...well, it did slip out every now and then. He just couldn't help it.

 

Suga never really said anything about the night at the club. He only mentioned that his memory was a little blurry, but that he was pretty sure that he had enjoyed himself and was happy that they had gone together.

 

In a way, that was a relief. It felt like it would be too rushed if Suga had remembered. Now that he knew, he wanted to take it slowly, make sure that it came out right.

 

Because he wasn't absolutely sure Suga liked him as well. Iwaizumi insisted that he did. And so did Makki and Mattsun. But...he didn't know for sure. And he wasn't going to risk messing things up.

 

So, slowly. Ever so slowly, ever so carefully.

 

He could wait for it. Suga was worth waiting for.

* * *

 

There was a shift after the night at the club.

 

It wasn't anything major and it wasn't anything bad. In fact, Suga was more than a bit pleased with it.

 

Oikawa had become affectionate. Or, well, more affectionate.

 

Before, their physical interactions had been limited to when they were seeking comfort in one another.

 

But now...

 

Now...now Oikawa touched him whenever he pleased. Not _touched_ him touched him, of course. But...

 

But now when they watched movies or television together, Suga found himself curled up against Oikawa's chest. When he was cooking, the brunette would come up behind him and rest his head on Suga's shoulder, long arms looping around his waist as he asked what Suga was making and if he could help. At nights when they were studying in the living room together, Oikawa would end up leaning against his shoulder or resting his feet in his lap.

 

He was constantly touching Suga, constantly seeking out physical contact.

 

And Suga...  
Well...  
Suga _liked_ it.

 

It would be a lie to deny it. Suga was a physical person. He liked being touched and cuddled and held.

 

And more than that, he liked it when it was Oikawa doing it.

 

It shouldn't be something that he enjoyed as much as he did. Oikawa was his roommate. But...but Oikawa was so warm and gentle and Suga fit so well in his arms.

 

And...and it wasn't something he could pretend was unpleasant.

 

It was so, _so_ far from unpleasant.

 

It felt nice. It felt good. It felt natural. And in some weird way, it almost felt  _right_.

 

It felt right to be nestled into Oikawa's chest, to feel his body heat radiate gently against his back and to catch the scent of the cologne he loved so much. It felt right when Oikawa would wrap his arms around his waist and ask what was for dinner. It felt right when Oikawa would pull him in for a hug, arms holding him tight as he murmured about what a long day it had been and how happy he was to be home.

 

It felt natural. It felt right.

 

So Suga didn't put up the pretense of fighting it. He just simply let himself enjoy that, for some unknown reason, they had grown even closer.

 

It wasn't the only change, either.

 

He found that Oikawa was letting himself slip into speaking French more and more, murmuring under his breath in a lullaby soft voice. Whenever Suga would ask about it, the brunette would just smile at him and shake his head, giving the excuse of being deep in thought.

 

He let it slip by. Mostly because he knew Oikawa would tell him if it was something important. And maybe also because he really, _really_ enjoyed it when his roommate's voice would tilt softly, turning slightly sing-song as he spoke words Suga didn't know the meaning to.

 

The changes weren't big. They were small, almost insignificant. But they were there and Suga sometimes pondered over why they were. He didn't mind them at all. But...but it made him wonder if something did happen at the club that night.

 

He still couldn't remember the night fully.

 

Sometimes he would get little flashes of memory, would find new pieces to the puzzle. But...the whole image was still obscured, still lost to him.

 

He gave up trying to remember it after a while; it didn't really matter in the end. He just accepted it as one lost night of his university days and enjoyed the days that followed.

 

Suga still hadn't gotten around to talking to Kuroo yet either. He knew he needed to, knew he had to. But...he really didn't want to disturb his almost idyllic days with a fight with his former lover.

 

So he ignored his annoyance with the man, choosing to spend his time curled up on the couch with Oikawa instead of picking a fight with Kuroo. It probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. He knew he needed to confront him soon, but...

 

Well. Everything would come to head when it did. He was happier to spend his time with Oikawa.

 

His time with his roommate was gentle and it was soft and it was pleasant. And he was grateful for it.

 

Especially after a day like he had suffered through; a day starting with his messenger bag's strap snapping and following through with Seiji cornering him in the quad, dropping his coffee all over his shoes when a freshman ran into him, getting elbowed during the lunch time rush hard enough to gain a bruise, and dropping his phone and scratching the screen.

 

A rotten day, all in all.

 

As soon as Oikawa had came home and seen the look on his face, he had dragged Suga into his bedroom. He had flipped on his laptop, pulled up Spirited Away, and ushered Suga to nestle between his legs, to lean against him and let him hold him close as he carded his fingers through his hair.

 

He didn't force him to talk and Suga was so grateful for it. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't need to talk about it. Just seeing his roommate had lifted his mood. And, about halfway through the movie, all the frustration had melted away from him underneath the touch of gentle fingertips and the warmth of being held by his roommate.

 

Oikawa gave him a light squeeze when he let out a quiet, content sigh, cool fingers running from his hair to his cheek. "Feeling better?"

 

Suga nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Thank you."

 

"Want to talk about it?" Suga shook his head and he heard Oikawa laugh quietly. "Okay then. Whatever you want, Suga-chan."

 

"Thank you. How was your day?" he asked, eyes idly watching as Chihiro ran across the screen.

 

Oikawa hummed quietly, his own little sigh slipping out after. "Good, I guess. Coach cornered me after my classes and talked my ear off about how we have to win tomorrow's practice match. That's s why I was late coming home."

 

"Practice...?" Suga shot up immediately, staring at his roommate. "Oikawa! You should have said something sooner! I thought your match was next week!"

 

The brunette looked at Suga, lips curling up with amusement. "It was. But they moved it up."

 

"You should have told me," Suga scolded, slapping his knee lightly. "When is it?"

 

"Um...around three?" Oikawa eyed him, his expression falling neutral. "Why?"

 

"Well..." Suga bit his lip, eyeing his roommate in return. "I, um...I was thinking about watching it?"

 

There was a split second of silence. Silence followed by a smile so bright that Suga could swear it was crafted from sunlight. Oikawa beamed at him and threw his arms around Suga's neck, hugging him and nuzzling against his cheek.

 

"Kou-chan, Kou-chan!" Oikawa laughed, the sound airy and sweet. "You want to watch me play?"

 

"Yeah. Of course I do." It was easy to admit it when the brunette seemed so thrilled at the thought. "I...I thought it might be nice. I haven't seen you play since high school."

 

"Kou-chan wants to see me in action again," Oikawa cooed, still nuzzling against his cheek. "How _sweet_."

 

Suga just smiled and shook his head lightly before pulling away to look at his still beaming roommate. "You said it was around three, right?"

 

Oikawa nodded, now leaning away from Suga but still letting his arms loop lightly around his neck. His fingertips brushed along the planes of his shoulders, almost causing Suga to shiver. "Yeah. You have classes, though, right?"

 

"I do." Oikawa looked almost a bit let down by that. Suga smiled at him and gently patted his cheek. "But, hey, I'll be out around three thirty so I'll still make it in time to get to watch you play. I'm not going to miss it."

 

"You don't _have_ to watch it, Suga-chan."

 

He bit his lip at the softness in Oikawa's voice, at the way chocolate brown eyes peeked at him through long lashes. It was rare for Oikawa to look vulnerable, to let traces of want flash through his eyes. It was rare and it was an unexpectedly tender sight, one that plucked at his heart strings.

 

"I want to," Suga told him firmly. He meant it. He really, really did. "And I'm going to. Tomorrow I'll rush to the gym after class and watch you play."

 

And then Oikawa was smiling again, bringing sunshine into the bedroom. He hugged Suga again, squeezing him and then leaning back and pulling him into his chest.

 

Suga let the man do it and let himself relax into his roommate.

 

It really had been a long time since he had seen Oikawa play. He looked forward to it.

 

Suga smiled and shifted in the comfort of Oikawa's arms. He was glad the brunette was happy. He was glad for the chance to make him smile. There was really nothing like it.

* * *

 

Suga had fallen asleep in his bed. Again.

 

Oikawa gently untangled himself from the man, shifting him carefully so he could rest more comfortably.

 

He looked so good in Oikawa's bed, so peaceful.

 

He couldn't resist leaning over and brushing his lips against the man's temple.

 

Suga shifted in his sleep, some small smile gracing his face.

 

Oikawa brushed his lips over the man's temple once more before pulling away and quietly leaving the room.

 

The apartment was near silent as he walked into the kitchen, only the quiet hum of appliances and the ticking of the clock filling the air.

 

Normally it would prick at him, make him uneasy. But...he couldn't be uneasy. Not when Suga was asleep in his bed, not when he knew his roommate was going to give up his free time to watch him play.

 

It was silly for the thought of it to make him feel so happy, so giddy, Oikawa mused. It was just a practice match, it was just his roommate.

 

Scratch that.

 

It was just a practice match, it was just his crush.

 

And that was enough to make him feel nervous and excited and overwhelmingly happy.

 

He would have to do well tomorrow. Not that he ever performed less than his best. But...well...if Suga was watching, he didn't want to slip up. He wanted to look _good_ in front of him. And it was a bit silly, maybe- Suga didn't care about Oikawa looking good in front of him. But...well, one always wanted to look good in front of the person that they liked.

 

And he _really_ liked Suga.

 

Which was why he was pulling an apron on- they had bought it after the night with Daishou and Miya- and rolling up his sleeves to make spicy mapo tofu for the man.

 

The smell of chili sauce made his nose sting, but he stubbornly made the dish. Suga would like it, so it was worth dealing with the sharp scent.

 

It was surprisingly easy to make and he found himself humming quietly as he worked his way through the recipe.

 

Humming led to singing quietly and he found himself singing old songs his nanny had taught him when he was a child. It used to hurt singing them. But...now it didn't hurt as bad. Ever since he opened up to Suga about her, the memories she had left stung less.

 

He needed to find some way to thank Suga for that, he thought. He didn't know how he could, but...but he needed to.

 

God, he needed to find a way to thank Suga for so many things. He really hadn't realized how much the man had helped him until Iwaizumi pointed it out, until the realization had struck.

 

Oikawa sighed quietly, disrupting his song as he poked at the meat in the wok.

 

He owed Suga a lot. It had taken him far too long to realize it.

 

Behind him, he could hear the gentle padding of footsteps and he felt himself smile, knowing his roommate was going to stumble into the kitchen all sleepy eyed and adorable.

 

"Oikawa?"

 

He smiled at the soft murmur of his name and the little yawn that followed after it. "Welcome back from dream land, Suga-chan."

 

Another yawn and he could hear the quiet scraping of Suga pulling a chair from the table to sit down.

 

"Whatcha making?"

 

Again, so sleepy. Oikawa's smile grew. "Super spicy mapo tofu."

 

"But you don't like it."

 

"Yes, but you do." He clicked the burner off and turned to his roommate, taking in the pleased flush of his cheeks and the smile on his face. "I wanted to make it for you."

 

"That was very nice of you." Suga bit his lip, eyeing him with a thoughtful tilt of his head. "Especially considering I crashed in your bed. Again. Sorry about that."

 

"It's fine," he reassured him. "Really. It's no big deal."

 

Suga hummed and nodded, drawing one leg up to his chest. "Thank you."

 

"It's my pleasure." It really was. "How much do you want?"

 

"Just a small bowl for now, please."

 

"Righto."

 

Oikawa scooped the food into a bowl for Suga, nose wrinkling as the smell of chili invaded his nose once again. How his roommate could stand the smell or the taste was beyond him.

 

But.  
That just made it one more charming thing to adore about Suga.

 

"What are you going to eat?" Suga asked as he took the bowl from him with a smile.

 

Oikawa shrugged, dropping himself in the chair opposite of Suga. "I'll have a sandwich or something in a bit. I'm not that hungry yet."

 

Suga eyed him, pointing at him with the spoon. "You need to eat well. You have a game tomorrow."

 

"I know, Suga-chan. I know." He really couldn't help the fondness slipping into his voice. God, he was turning into a sap. It hadn't been that long since he realized his little infatuation and he was already turning into a sap. He was hopeless. "I'll eat well, I promise."

 

"You better." Suga said it primly and firmly, his voice edging closer to his parental tone. "I want to see you in top form."

 

"Oh do you?" Oikawa grinned and propped his head up on his hand. "Well then, I'll be sure to do my best for you."

 

Suga said nothing in return, merely smiling at him and taking a bite of the meal.

 

"Is it good?" Oikawa asked, searching for any sign of disgust in his roommate's face.

 

"It's absolutely amazing," Suga reassured him with a happy little sigh. "Thank you."

 

"Again, it was my pleasure." Oikawa smiled as the grey haired man shot him a searching little look. "And, really, don't feel pressured to make milk bread for me in return."

 

Suga let out a little snort, rolling his eyes. "Of course. Should have guessed you were just using it for leverage."

 

Oikawa shot him a little wink, still smiling. "Suga-chan, would I ever do something like that?"

 

The deadpan look his roommate shoots him is the answer in itself and Oikawa laughs, not even pretending to feign offense.

 

"Okay, maybe I would," Oikawa admitted with a grin. "But...this was really just out of the kindness of my soul. I wanted to do something nice for you."

 

Suga let out a quiet "oh" and dropped his gaze to the bowl, not quite hiding the pleased smile on his face.

 

Oikawa bit his lip and turned his head toward the living room, hand curling around his mouth to hide his own pleased smile.

 

He still wasn't absolutely sure if Suga liked him back.

 

But...well...little things like that gave him hope. And that's all that he needed.

 

Suga would be his one day. It may take a while, yes. But...he would wait happily for it.

 

Suga would be his. He would make it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was so short >.< The next one will be longer, promise 


	32. Chapter 32

The day was dripping by at terribly slow rate.

 

Suga felt restless as he sat through his classes. Usually he was able to concentrate pretty well on his lectures and assignments. But...today he just couldn't seem to focus. His mind just kept drifting away to the practice match later on.

 

It was silly that he was so focused on it. It was just a practice match.

 

But...

 

Suga let out a quiet huff, the air making his fringe dance.

 

It was just a practice match but it had been so, so long since he had seen Oikawa play. He knew that his roommate could have only improved since high school. He was a monster back then, so he had to be something near god like now.

 

He had let it slip to Daichi that he would be watching it. It was an accident, but when his best friend had called the night before he couldn't help it from being blurted out.

 

"Oh, and I'm going to watch Oikawa play tomorrow. I can't wait to watch him set again."

 

"...Oikawa?"

 

His face had turned red at that for some reason. There was just _something_ in Daichi's voice that made him flush.

 

He had waved it off the best he could, muttering about how they had dropped the formalities and rushing on instead to ask about the most recent date Daichi had been on in an effort to try to distract the man.

 

Suga didn't know why he had felt embarrassed by it. It was just... _odd_ to look friendly with Oikawa in front of his friends. There _was_ that whole history between them and the man. But...but that was high school. If they couldn't accept that he was friends with Oikawa then, well...

 

Well he wasn't sure.

 

All he knew was that Oikawa was his friend and his roommate and he didn't want anyone from Karasuno getting huffy over it.

 

Not that they would.

 

Or at least he hoped.

 

Daichi was oddly petty sometimes. Nowhere near as petty as Kuroo, but there were little things that pushed his buttons. The whole "I'm friends with our old enemy and we're close enough that we cuddle while watching movies" thing _might_ possibly be enough to push said buttons.

 

Or not.

 

Who knew?

 

Suga sighed quietly and glanced back toward the front of the room, eyes wandering to the clock hanging above his professor's head.

 

Ten minutes.

 

Ten minutes and then he could leave.

 

He wondered how Oikawa was doing, how the team was doing. Oikawa had said that his coach was _very_ hyped up about the practice match. Apparently the school had some sort of rivalry with the other team. Or, rather, the coach had a rivalry with the other coach.

 

He didn't really know anything about the team they were facing off against other than the fact that one of Kuroo's old teammates played on it. Oikawa had mentioned that it was a fairly good team as well, but that he was sure that they would beat them.

 

Suga smiled at that, almost rolling his eyes. Of course Oikawa was sure they would win. His roommate had every reason to be sure, though- he _did_ have the skills to back his confidence up.

 

Suga hummed to himself quietly, fingers tapping against the desk as he watched the minutes tick by.

 

He would do something nice for Oikawa if they won. Well...if they lost, too. Maybe he would make them something special for dinner. Or maybe he would take Oikawa somewhere nice to eat? It had been a while since they had gone out for dinner. It might be nice to shake things up a bit.

 

He twirled his pen through his fingers as he waited for the last minute of class to squeak by.

 

It was just a short five minute walk to the gym from the building. Three if he walked quickly.

 

The clock ticked quietly on the wall and everyone shifted restlessly in their seats. The professor took notice and just smiled, closing his book gently and pushing up his glasses.

 

"Right. Remember to think about what you want to write for your assignment coming up. Class dismissed."

 

Suga was one of the first people to bolt up from his seat, causing his classmates to look at him curiously. It would have made him flush if he wasn't busy hurrying to the door, praying no one would try to grab his attention.

 

The campus was annoyingly busy when he burst out of the building, students milling about in gaggles that left little room to maneuver through.

 

But maneuver through he did. He wended his way through the crowds and hurried through the quad as fast as he could.

 

A smile lit up on his face as soon as the gym came into view.

 

God, how long had it been since he had even watched a match?

 

Suga slipped inside the building, the sound of the tennis shoes squeaking against the floor and the muffled cries of "bring it!" making nostalgia flash through him.

 

He hurried up the set of stairs and onto the second floor, pleased to find it only somewhat crowded. Apparently news of the practice match had got around.

 

Suga found a quiet little area to stand and gripped the railing on the balcony, leaning over to stare down at the match below.

 

His eyes found Oikawa immediately.

 

He was hard to miss under normal circumstances. But on the court? There was no way Suga's gaze could fall on anyone else. Not when Oikawa was in the middle of setting, jumping lightly and tossing the ball to Iwaizumi, a grin on his face and a flash of skin showing when his shirt crept up from the movement.

 

Dimly, Suga could hear the faint whispers of a group of girls nearby. He ignored them, though, and kept his eyes on his roommate.

 

It was so _odd_ seeing him colors other than Aoba Johsai turquoise and white. The lavender and grey uniform suited him, yes. But...Suga found himself a touch wistful for the familiar colors. He wondered if Oikawa felt odd in the new colors, if he had gotten used to them yet. He wondered if his roommate still had his old uniform stowed away like he did, hanging in his closet to remind him of his high school days.

 

It was odd seeing him in the new colors and it was odd seeing him play with new people. But...he was amazing, just as he had always been. His setting was still so _graceful_ , still so _elegant_.

 

A time out was called and he let his gaze shift away from his roommate to study the rest of team.

 

It was a bit of surprise to see a familiar head of sandy blonde hair. He hadn't known one of Bokuto's teammates was playing on the team- or going to the university for that matter. Suga faintly recalled his name being...Kono...Konoha? Maybe?

 

There were a few other people on the team that looked sort of familiar to Suga. But their names never came to mind and he ended up glancing curiously at the opposing team.

 

His eyes immediately landed on Kuroo's old teammate. He was taller than Suga remembered, but he looked pretty much the same. He still had the same soft black hair, the same large eyes with the tiny pupils. He wondered if he should say hi to the man before they left. They had never talked- in fact, he wasn't sure he had ever seen the man talk before- but they knew each other. So maybe...

 

Suga's attention drifted back to Oikawa's team, back to his roommate. The brunette was smiling, clapping Iwaizumi on the shoulder and saying something to the coach.

 

He looked pleased. The game was going well, then.

 

He heard a little gasp to his right and glanced over. It was the group of girls, their faces twisted into excited little expressions and cheeks flushed as they elbowed each other.

 

Suga grinned and propped his elbow on the railing, resting his head in his palm. He already knew what was coming.

 

And sure enough, there was a quick inhale of air from the girls. An inhale, a little breath of courage and then they were all leaning over the railing, hands cupped over their mouths as they cried out in unison.

 

"Oikawa-san! Good luck!"

 

He felt himself snicker as his roommate startled, glancing up at the girls and giving them a little wave. Behind him, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and swatted at his shoulder, admonishing him before the coach could get to it.

 

Amusement made Suga smile, some sort of half-smirk on his face as he watched Oikawa whine and stick his tongue out at his best friend.

 

To his right, the girls were giggling and squealing quietly to themselves. Down below, the team was pushing Oikawa lightly, teasing him for the interruption.

 

And then the whistle blew, signalling the end of the time out and they rushed onto the court once more. Oikawa took a moment to glance up at the balcony as he jogged onto the court, momentarily pausing when his eyes fell on Suga.

 

The _biggest_ grin flashed across his face and he gave a little wave to Suga, making the group of girls whisper to themselves. Suga ignored them and simply waved back to his roommate, watching as he walked over to get ready to serve.

 

A little tingle of excitement ran down his spine as he watched Oikawa twirl the ball in his hands. How long had it been since he had watched him serve?

 

He found himself holding his breath as Oikawa adjusted his footing, nothing but that terrifying focus and confidence on his face as he tossed the ball into the air.

 

It was over in a blink of an eye.

 

Suga felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the ball slammed onto the other side of the court, so hard and fast that it sounded like a cannon had shot off in the gym.

 

There was a moment of silence and Suga stared down at his roommate, breathless and grinning proudly. Oikawa flicked his gaze up at Suga and sent him a smirk and a wink, tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

 

And then the small crowd in the stands let out a whoop, clapping and calling out little cheers that cracked the stunned silence.

 

Oikawa didn't even acknowledge them. He just kept his eyes on Suga, focus razor sharp and thrilling.

 

_Watch me._

 

He didn't even have to open his mouth and Suga knew that was what his roommate wanted.

 

Suga nodded slowly, throat strangely dry as he gripped the railing.

 

He watched Oikawa as served again, scoring another point for the team. And then again and again and again, the sound of the ball hitting the floor earth shatteringly loud.

 

Five points.

 

He managed to take five points on his serves alone before the team could manage to receive one, their movements clumsy and nervous.

 

Suga couldn't blame them. Oikawa's serves were scary and powerful. So, _so_ powerful. He would have been scared shitless if he had to face off against him like this.

 

But he wasn't. Suga was in the balcony above, safe from the threat of his roommate and admiring him instead.

 

God. He was so _strong_.

 

How had he managed to get even more powerful? How had his sets managed to get more precise, more controlled? How had he harnessed this strength, this ability?

 

It almost made Suga a little weak as he watched his roommate play.

 

He would be captain soon. Suga was sure of it. Once the current captain graduated or retired, Oikawa would take the helm. There was no way he wouldn't be given the mantle.

 

He felt a flash of smug pride as he watched the other team wipe their brows and mutter to themselves, their eyes glaring daggers at Oikawa.

 

It wasn't like Suga was on the team or anything. But that was _his_ roommate grinding the opposing team to dust.

 

He grinned as he watched the match unfold, hands gripping the rail and excitement coursing through him. It was different being in the stands, but Suga found that he didn't mind it so much. It was fun watching his roommate play. It was fun getting to cheer him on.

 

Not that he was _really_ cheering. He kept quiet, only grinning and letting the girls cry out their little encouragements to his roommate.

 

In the end, they won. Of course they won; there was no way they couldn't. Not when Oikawa was there.

 

Suga did let out a little cheer when the match ended, pumping his fist lightly.

 

25-18

 

The other team really didn't have a chance.

 

Oikawa caught his eye as the coaches offered instruction to the teams. He raised his pointer finger subtly and sent him a grin, eyes dancing with satisfaction.

 

_Wait for me._

 

So Suga waited.

 

He waited as the crowd slowly wandered out of the gym, still leaning over the balcony and watching the floor below. The girls from before had disappeared but, once Oikawa appeared from the locker room, they popped into view again.

 

Suga watched as they crowded around his roommate, their cheeks flushed and voices loud as they praised him. Oikawa's eyes sought him again, restless and not focusing on the girls at all.

 

Something like satisfaction shot through him when the polite smile on Oikawa's face shifted to a grin that lit up the entire gym. On the floor, the girls were practically swooning. But Oikawa's attention was focused above, focused on Suga.

 

He smiled back at his roommate, sticking his tongue out teasingly and pointing to the girls. Oikawa just rolled his eyes and stepped back from them, saying something with a sweet look on his face. There was a collective whine and Suga chuckled, backing away from the railing and heading downstairs to greet his roommate.

 

The girls were still there as he walked onto the court, taking steps forward as Oikawa took steps back.

 

As soon as Oikawa's eyes landed on him, the brunette shot his hand up in a wave. "Suga-chan!"

 

The girls whipped their heads toward them and he gave them a friendly little smile and a wave. Oikawa said something to them, probably a little apology as he excused himself and hurried over to Suga.

 

"It's been a while since I've needed someone to rescue me," Oikawa whispered with a grin.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't have showed off so much during the match," Suga teased.

 

"You know I can't help it." Oikawa's grin grew a bit as he looked down at him, something pleased in his expression. "Did you have fun watching us play?"

 

Suga nodded. "Yeah, of course. You were _amazing_ , Oikawa. I can't believe how strong your serves have gotten. And your sets...well, no one can set as beautifully as you."

 

The brunette practically preened under the compliment, pride making him grin. "You're just saying that, Suga-chan."

 

"No, I'm not."

 

Suga could almost swear that the flush on his cheeks now wasn't from physical exertion. Oikawa bit his lip, not quite able to stifle his pleased little smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Um, so...some of the guys and I are going out to eat to celebrate. Do...do you want to come with us?"

 

"Oh." Suga blinked, something almost like disappointment flitting through him. He had been looking forward to relaxing with Oikawa. It hadn't occurred to him that he would want to go out with his team. Suga forced a little smile on his face, scolding himself for being greedy and wanting Oikawa's company to himself. "It's fine, Oikawa. I would hate to intrude."

 

"Intrude?" Oikawa scoffed and took another step toward him. "Don't be silly, Suga-chan."

 

"But-"

 

Oikawa raised a finger to his nose, booping it gently and smiling down at him as he cut him off. "You won't be intruding. But..."

 

His smile shifted into something smaller, but something that was almost more tender. Suga blinked as Oikawa touched his cheek, cool palm suddenly against his skin. "If you don't want to go, give me just a minute to tell them I'm skipping out."

 

"What?" Suga blinked again, shaking his head lightly. "No, no. You should go with them. You shouldn't skip out just because of me."

 

Oikawa just smiled at him, his thumb gently swiping over his cheekbone. There was something amused in his eyes, something mixing in with the almost soft look they held. "Suga-chan, if I'm going to celebrate, I'm going to celebrate with you. It won't be the same if you're not there."

 

" _Oh_."

 

Suga found himself biting his lip, surprised by Oikawa's words and- if he was being honest- secretly pleased. Oikawa just kept smiling at him, his thumb tracing the curve of his cheek once more before patting it gently.

 

"Give me just one minute, okay?"

 

Oikawa went to pull away from him, but Suga grabbed his sleeve and his attention. "Um...I'll go. If...if it's okay with them, I'll go with you."

 

The gym suddenly seemed much, much brighter as Oikawa's smile turned into a grin.

 

The brunette bit his lip, his teeth quickly pulling at his bottom lip and letting it go. Oikawa nodded at him, pleasure clear on his face. "Thank you, Suga-chan."

 

He felt his roommate's hand touch his, feather-light. Suga quickly dropped Oikawa's sleeve, suddenly aware that they were still in the gym and people were milling about. His cheeks burned lightly as a few people from the opposing team walked by them, looking at the two curiously.

 

"So, um..." Suga brushed some of his fringe from his face and took a breath, smiling up at his roommate and trying to hide that little burst of embarrassment. "How many people are going?"

 

"Oh." Oikawa blinked, something distracted in his expression. "Um...you, me, Konoha-kun, Iwa-chan, Sada-kun, and...I think that's it? The rest are busy."

 

Suga nodded, glancing over Oikawa's shoulder to see the group of boys watching them. "Um, shall we go then?"

 

The brunette nodded, lips curling up into a smile. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 

"I still can't believe Bokuto-san didn't tell me you were going here."

 

Oikawa glanced at his roommate, watching as he smiled at Konoha across the booth.

 

They were at the restaurant, a little place usually busy but surprisingly quiet at this time of day. After everyone had reassured Suga that they were happy for him to join them, they had dropped off their bags at their apartment and then met up with the group again.

 

He was pleased that Suga was getting along with everyone. Of course he knew that Suga would get along with Iwaizumi. It was somewhat of a surprise, though, to find out that he knew Konoha and was apparently friendly with him.

 

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to reign in the little bit of jealousy that threatened to snake its way through him.

 

"You know Konoha-kun, Suga-chan?"

 

He tried to ask it in a casual manner, something carefree and friendly. Iwaizumi caught his tone and shot him a look from across the booth, but Suga simply smiled at him and nodded.

 

"Oh, yeah. In my third year, our schools had a training camp together," Suga explained with an amused little grin. "His team spent a lot of time kicking our asses."

 

"Hey, that ass kicking helped you level up," Konoha teased.

 

Suga scoffed at him. "Yes, well, at the time it was frustrating as hell. I don't know how many times we sprinted up that damn hill."

 

"Ah, memories." The sandy haired man sipped on his drink, a grin in place. "You almost had us in that last match, though."

 

"Almost being the keyword there." Suga sighed dramatically, fingers tapping against the table. "It would have been nice to win at least once."

 

"If you had won, we would have an annoying time picking Bo' up." Konoha wrinkled his nose lightly. "I have to admit, it's refreshing being on a team where I don't have to watch out for the ace having a mood swing every five minutes."

 

A little flash of memory ran through Oikawa's mind, some image of someone tall and muscular standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around Suga.

 

He took a quiet, deep breath, hoping his annoyance didn't show on his face.

 

He still didn't fully remember the night of the club. Watching the video had helped jog his memory, yes. But there were still bits and pieces missing, little memories that suddenly resurfaced at random times.

 

Oikawa was pretty sure that the guy that had popped into his mind was Bokuto. The thought made him hum quietly, propping his chin on his hand.

 

"Bokuto is the guy dating Akaashi-san, right?"

 

Suga nodded, glancing over to him. "Mmm, yeah. They've been together for years now."

 

"It's going to five in a month or so," Konoha commented absently. "'Kaashi mentioned that they're going on a trip or something to celebrate."

 

"A trip?" Something odd seemed to pass over Suga's face, something a bit conflicted and surprised. "I...I hadn't heard. That'll be nice for them."

 

Konoha nodded. "You still keep up with them?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah..." Oikawa caught Suga biting his lip and frowned. "I haven't really talked with them in a few days or so, though..."

 

Something was off in his voice. Oikawa bit his cheek, eyeing his roommate. He was smiling, his expression perfectly normal. But...but he just knew something was wrong. There was just something in the way his eyes tightened ever so slightly, something in how he swallowed, the movement of his throat drawing Oikawa's attention.

 

Oikawa slid his hand under the table without really thinking about it, gently grabbing Suga's. The grey haired man didn't startle; he just cocked his head toward him and raised a brow.

 

Oikawa slid his thumb over Suga's knuckles slowly, giving his hand a light squeeze.

 

_Are you okay?_

 

He knew he didn't have to ask it out loud. Suga would understand.

 

His roommate nodded at him, flashing a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to Konoha.

 

He didn't pull his hand away and Oikawa smiled to himself, thumb running over the knuckles once again. Some sort of thrill ran through him as his thumb glided over the pronounced little bones, little sparks of electricity skittering down his spine. Iwaizumi caught his eye from across the table and Oikawa gave him a grin. The spiky haired man rolled his eyes, but Oikawa knew he was pleased. His best friend wanted him to be happy. He might be aggressive and gruff, but he did care about Oikawa- no matter how much he yelled at him or how many unflattering nicknames he gave him.

 

They all kept talking to each other, chatting about this and that and ordering drinks. Beside him, he could feel Suga relax bit by bit.

 

It wasn't that he had been _tense_ , per say. But...he had seemed to stiffen after talking about Akaashi and Bokuto.

 

Oikawa wondered if something had happened between them. Normally it would have pleased him; that was one less set of people to flirt with Suga. But...but, well...he couldn't seem to drum up the pettiness he usually held. Not when Suga seemed a bit sad about whatever had happened.

 

He sighed and absently squeezed Suga's hand.

 

Whatever. Suga seemed to be feeling a bit better now. He was relaxed and he was smiling and laughing, chatting freely with the group.

 

It was...interesting being sat in the restaurant with him. It was interesting watching Suga chat with his team, talk to his friends. It wasn't often that they were around other people together.

 

Oikawa thought that he might feel a bit jealous about it. That his little territorial streak might flare up at the sight of Suga laughing with other people. But it didn't. It really couldn't. Not while the grey haired man was sat next to him, hand in his and a pleased smile on his face.

 

Suga's phone went off and the man took back his hand so he could dig through his jacket pocket for it. It was a more than pleasant surprise when his hand slipped back into Oikawa's again, a quick smile flashed his way before his roommate turned his attention to his phone.

 

"Oh."

 

"Hmm? Something up, Suga-chan?"

 

"Oh, no. It's just my kohai." Suga leaned against his shoulder with a quiet hum, showing him his phone. "They're going to be touring our school next week."

 

"Eh?" Oikawa felt a brow raise as he glanced over the message. "They want to know about hotels? They're traveling from Miyagi _and_ they want to rent a room? That's going to be expensive for them."

 

"Right?" Suga let out another little hum, the sound contemplative this time. "Hey...Oikawa?"

 

"Yeah?" He already had a feeling where this was going and tried to bite back a groan. "What is it, Suga-chan?"

 

"We should let them stay with us."

 

Of course.

 

Oikawa sighed. "I don't know, Suga-chan."

 

"Oh, come on. It'll be just one night." Oikawa bit his lip as Suga rested his head against his shoulder. "I would feel bad if we didn't at least ask."

 

"Well...which ones are they?" he asked, feeling a bit reluctant. "Not Tobio-chan, right?"

 

"Oh, god, no." Suga let out a little laugh and he didn't even have to glance over to know the man was smiling. "I wouldn't do that to you. It's Yamaguchi and Tsukishima."

 

He wrinkled his nose immediately. "Tsukishima is the four eyed brat, isn't he?"

 

"Oikawa, you wear glasses too, you know." Suga let out a little laugh and sat up again, squeezing his hand gently. "Please? It's been a while since I've got to see my kohai. And it's just for one night."

 

Okay, that wasn't fair.

 

Oikawa let out a little groan as his roommate looked at him expectantly, all doe eyed and hopeful.

 

No, Suga wasn't playing fair at all.

 

"Fine." Suga lit up, a smile popping onto his face. "But you're going to owe me one. A big one."

 

"Of course, Oikawa." Suga let go of his hand so he could shoot a reply back to his kohai, his smile more than pleased. "We're not even sure that they'll say yes, though."

 

Oikawa scoffed. "I'm sure they'll be happy to not have to spend money on a room."

 

Suga grinned and nudged him in the side with a little wink. "Let me out, kay? I need to go to the bathroom."

 

Oikawa scooted out of the booth and let his roommate free, slipping back into it with a sigh.

 

"Whipped."

 

Oikawa blinked and glanced over at Iwaizumi. "Excuse me?"

 

"You're so fucking whipped."

 

"I am _not_ ," Oikawa protested.

 

The spiky haired man just grinned, clearly amused. "You're so fucking whipped, Trashykawa. Isn't he guys?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Konoha grinned as well, propping his head up on his hand. "Shit, Oikawa-san, I had no idea you were dating someone. You should have said something sooner."

 

He felt his face immediately heat up and shook his head. "No, um, Suga-chan and I aren't dating."

 

"You're not?" Sado blinked, looking confused. "But you guys seem so close."

 

"We _are_ close. Really close." He bit his lip, a little thread of determination running through him. "But we're not dating. Not yet at least."

 

"Ooooh, so Oikawa senpai has a crush." Konoha's grin grew. "That's fucking cute. Suga-san's a good guy."

 

"He's a great guy." Iwaizumi took a sip of his beer and yawned. "Took Dummykawa fucking forever to realize that he likes him."

 

He huffed and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault, Iwa-chan."

 

Olive green eyes simply rolled at him. "Whatever."

 

"You know, a lot of guys at the training camp had crushes on Suga-san too," Konoha commented absently. "He was pretty popular."

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes. And?"

 

Konoha just shrugged. "Just saying. He's still pretty popular in our circles. You might want to lock him down before someone else tries."

 

He clicked his tongue, annoyed with the idea. "No one is going to take Suga-chan from me."

 

"They can and they will if you drag your feet," Iwaizumi drawled, ignoring the scowl sent his way. "Take for example, that."

 

Oikawa whipped his head over to the direction where Iwaizumi jerked his chin. Suga was chatting with Terushima, a little smile on his face as he looked up at the man.

 

"Yuuji won't do anything," he snapped. "He wouldn't dare."

 

Iwaizumi just scoffed.

 

Oikawa chose to ignore his best friend, simply flicking a smile on his face and calling over to the lanky man with a wave. When Terushima turned, a little grin popped up onto his face and he waved back, clearly happy to see his friend.

 

No, Terushima wouldn't do anything. Not if Oikawa told him to back off.

 

The two wandered over to the booth, Suga sliding in and cheekily nudging Oikawa to the side.

 

"Sit with us, Terushima-san," the ashen haired man said, patting the booth gently.

 

"Don't mind if I do."

 

Oikawa watched as the man slid into the booth next to Suga, extremely conscious of the look Iwaizumi was throwing his way.

 

"Suga-chan."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"How do you and Yuuji know each other?" He tried to ask it as casually as possible, fingers curling against his thighs.

 

"Oh." Suga turned to him and smiled, dimples flashing. "We played against each other in high school. How do you know him, Oikawa?"

 

"We're in the same calculus class," he explained. Over Suga's shoulder Yuuji shot him a little look, brows waggling. "We sit right next to each other."

 

"Really?" Suga blinked in surprise, head turning back to Terushima. "What are you majoring in?"

 

"Ah." Terushima rubbed the back his neck, a little grin in place. "Just mechanical engineering. It's not quite as cool as 'Kawa senpai and his astrophysics though."

 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi in victory and quickly slapped a smile on his face as Suga looked back at him.

 

No, Terushima wouldn't go after Suga if he asked him not to. But he _would_ play the wing-man.

 

He would have to thank him later on.

 

"That reminds me." Suga's head tilted to the side, something thoughtful in his eyes. "I don't think I've ever asked you, Oikawa. What do you want to do with your degree?"

 

"I want to either be a telescope operator or planetarium director," he told him.

 

Suga blinked, the thoughtful look turning softer. "Oh...I...I could definitely see you as a planetarium director."

 

"Right?" He grinned, propping his head up with his hand. "It would be so much fun."

 

Suga nodded, teeth biting into his bottom lip almost absentmindedly. "It's been ages since I've been to a planetarium. I don't think I've been since junior high."

 

"There's one about twenty minutes from the university," Konoha piped up suddenly. "You should go sometime."

 

Suga hummed quietly and nodded again, looking lost in thought.

 

Konoha was right. There was a planetarium about twenty minutes away. It wasn't the biggest or the fanciest, but it was a pretty decent place.

 

Oikawa ran his tongue over his teeth, absently chatting to his friends as he thought.

 

A planetarium date could be nice. No, it _would_ be nice. He always liked the idea of taking someone to one. They could get dinner before hand, maybe drinks too, and then head there. If they went during the week they could have privacy and quiet. That would be nice. A nice, quiet date all cuddled up and looking at the projected constellations. Oikawa could describe them to Suga, tell him the stories behind their names. They would hold hands, maybe share a kiss...

 

He bit his lip, trying to hide his grin at the thought.

 

He was getting ahead of himself.

 

Though...maybe it would make a good place to confess?

 

He winced as someone kicked him under the table, shooting a little glare toward Iwaizumi. The man just pointedly flicked his eyes to the side.

 

Oikawa followed his gaze and quietly cursed as his eyes landed on someone tall and tan with impossibly messy hair. What the _hell_ was Kuroo doing there?

 

He clicked his tongue and turned his attention to Suga, smiling at him when the man looked his way.

 

"Can we stop at the grocery store on the way home?" Suga asked, holding up his phone and shaking it lightly. "Daishou-kun asked if we can pick up a bottle of white."

 

Oikawa wrinkled his nose at the thought of doing a favor for his downstairs neighbor. "Why can't he pick it up himself?"

 

"Apparently Miya-san's brother stopped by unexpectedly and they're busy entertaining him or something?" Suga shrugged. "He said we didn't have to. Just asked if I could grab a bottle if we popped in somewhere on the way home. Come on, it won't take two minutes."

 

Oikawa sighed, knowing it wasn't worth saying no and risking Suga being annoyed with him. "Ugh. _Fine_."

 

Iwaizumi shot him a smirk from across the booth, mouthing "whipped" at him before sipping his beer. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him, instead glancing over Suga's shoulder to see if Kuroo was still around.

 

He was, unfortunately. He was still lingering by the bar up front, chatting with someone Oikawa thought was Akaashi. Oikawa narrowed his eyes as Kuroo's gaze landed on him.

 

It was satisfying to see the man startle. It was even more satisfying to catch the flash of irritation run across his face.

 

Oikawa shot him a little smirk and flicked his gaze back to Suga, smiling at him.

 

"Suga-chan?" The grey haired man smiled up at him, head cocked to the side. "How about we head out then? I do have a test I need to study for."

 

Suga nodded. "Okay."

 

"Yeah, it's probably time we all leave anyway." Konoha yawned and stretched. "I've got to finish my essay."

 

The rest mumbled something similar and Iwaizumi waved down their waitress.

 

Oikawa caught Terushima's attention as Suga played with his phone, mouthing a "help me" over his roommate's shoulder. Confusion but willing, Terushima nodded and flashed him a thumb's up.

 

"Hey, Suga-chan." The grey haired man peeked up at him from his phone, small smile on his face. "There's a wine shop nearby. Why don't you pop in while I pay for us?"

 

"Oh." Suga's cheeks seemed to redden a bit. "Oikawa, you don't have to-"

 

"You can get me back later," he told him with a smile, eyes flicking over to where Kuroo was staring him down. "It's fine, Suga-chan. Don't worry about it."

 

Terushima's eyes followed Oikawa's gaze and he blinked, seeming to understand his plea for help. "Hey, Suga-kun, I know where the shop is. Why don't we go together? I owe Numa-chan a six pack anyway."

 

"Oh." Suga smiled at Terushima and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Um...I guess just text me when you're out, Oikawa?"

 

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

 

Suga nodded and then the two shuffled out, Terushima putting his arm over Suga's shoulder in his friendly little way that Oikawa was definitely going to have to talk to him about and herding him away from Kuroo.

 

"Don't get in a fight, Trashykawa."

 

He ignored his best friend's little warning and stood up, eyes locked onto Kuroo. He dropped some bills on the table to cover their half and walked away, hearing Iwaizumi sigh in exasperation.

 

Kuroo didn't move as he walked over. He just crossed his arms, gaze steady. Beside him Akaashi sighed, shoulders slumping forward ever so slightly.

 

"Oikawa."

 

"Kuroo."

 

"Kuroo-san, _please_ don't-"

 

Kuroo smiled ruefully, ignoring Akaashi's pleading. "You sure got rid of him fast."

 

"I figured it would be best if he didn't witness this." Oikawa smiled sweetly at Kuroo, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Let's get this over with, hmm? Leave Suga-chan alone."

 

Kuroo cocked a brow, clearly not expecting to dive into the conversation so bluntly. "And why should I do that? Suga is my friend."

 

"Then leave it at friends." Oikawa took a breath, reigning in his urge to snap. "Look. You have two boyfriends now. _Two_. For whatever reason, you decided to cut off your little relationship with Suga-chan. So let him go."

 

Kuroo scoffed and Akaashi flushed next to him, looking uncomfortable. "I didn't _cut off_ our relationship."

 

"Oh? So Suga-chan did it?" He allowed himself to smirk as Kuroo's eyes narrowed.

 

"Listen, Oikawa-"

 

"Kuroo-san, _stop_ it." Akaashi took a breath, his hand landing on Kuroo's arm. "You can't keep clinging to Suga-san."

 

"I'm not clinging to him," the man snapped.

 

"Right, sorry." There was an annoyed look on Akaashi's face now, something almost frustrated in his sapphire eyes. "You're clearly not clinging to him. You're just using your friend as a means to try to get under Oikawa-san's skin because you're petty and _childish_."

 

"Akaa-"

 

"You're being ridiculous, Kuroo-san." Akaashi frowned, looking over to Oikawa and cutting Kuroo off. "Oikawa-san, please treat Suga-san well."

 

And then the man wrapped his hand around Kuroo's wrist and dragged him away. Oikawa blinked as he watched them walk off. It almost seemed like he had received Akaashi's blessing, in some weird way.

 

Oikawa hummed and turned around, shooting a thumbs up to Iwaizumi.

 

Well.

 

That had gone differently than expected.

 

But it had also gone better than expected. Now, if Kuroo would keep his mouth shut about it, things would continue being just fine and dandy.

 

Oikawa smiled and walked out of the restaurant, a pep in his step and mind buzzing.

* * *

 

"Hmm? The Riesling? Yeah, I can get that."

 

Terushima glanced at Suga out of the corner of his eye. The grey haired man was absently turning a bottle of wine in his hand, phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear.

 

"Oh?...Oh, no..." Suga let out a little laugh, smiling at whatever the man on the other end was saying. "Mmm, Oikawa and I just finished having dinner, actually...What?...Daishou-kun, _no_...Oh, don't be silly."

 

His cheeks turned a light pink, something embarrassed but pleased in his little smile.

 

"No, no. We were with his team...hmm?...Oh, yeah...Of course they won." There was pride in Suga's voice then, something smug turning his smile into a half-smirk. "You really haven't seen Oikawa play?...He's absolutely _amazing_...He is...Mmm, next time there's a match, you should check it out...Hmm? A setter...Oh, really?"

 

Terushima tuned his conversation out, glancing down at his own phone as it went off.

 

 **From 'Kawa:** _Are you guys still in there?_

 

He typed back a quick yes, stowing the phone in his pocket and smiling.

 

Oikawa and Suga. Who would have thought?

 

He had been surprised to see Suga at the club. He had been even more surprised, though, when Oikawa had draped himself over the man's back and gave him a cold look that had made his hair stand on end.

 

" _Teru-chan, I see you've met my roommate._ "

 

His voice had been so friendly, but _god_ how fierce had his gaze been. Oikawa had _never_ looked at him that way before.

 

" _He's a good dancer, isn't he? But I think I'm going to steal him away again. You don't mind, do you?_ "

 

There had been no protesting. Not when Oikawa looked ready to jump him. He had only been surprised to see the grey haired man, happy to chat with him and get reacquainted. But...well...

 

Terushima grinned.

 

You don't bother another person's man.

 

Oikawa had apologized to him after class the following Tuesday, tugging him to the side and telling him that he had been drunk and struggling with his feelings for the man. He hadn't expected an apology, didn't want one either. But...it was nice of Oikawa to do so and he had grinned, clapping him on the back and congratulating him for realizing his little crush.

 

And now that he knew Suga was off limits, that his friend liked his roommate...well, wasn't it part of his duty to help him out?

 

"Mmm, yeah...'Kay. See you in a bit."

 

Suga hung up and gave him a smile, head tilting to the side and dimples flashing.

 

He really couldn't blame for Oikawa liking the guy. He was cute as fuck.

 

"Sorry about that, Terushima-san," Suga apologized. "I didn't mean to chat with him for so long."

 

He just shrugged, uncaring. "Totally fine. And you can just call me Yuuji or Teru if you want."

 

"Oh." Suga blinked in surprise, his smile growing. "Well, thank you. Um, did you find what you need?"

 

Terushima nodded, holding up the six pack. "Yeah. 'Kawa senpai should be here in just a moment."

 

"Ah." A thoughtful look flickered across Suga's face and he twirled the bottle of wine in his hands. "I didn't know you two were friends. You should come over sometime for dinner."

 

"Oh." It was Terushima's turn to blink and grin. "Uh, thanks, Suga-san. That's nice of ya."

 

Suga shrugged and began to walk, heading toward the cash registers. "We would be happy to have you. Did you know that Futumata-kun lives on our floor?"

 

"Oh, shit, really?" He let out a little laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had no idea. I probably passed y'alls place a thousand times."

 

Suga smiled, something amused in the expression. "Probably. Anyway, feel free to stop by sometime."

 

"Thanks, Suga-san." He let the man step in front of him and hand over the bottle of wine to the cashier. "By the way...who's the wine for?"

 

"Oh, our downstairs neighbor." Suga flashed a polite smile at the girl, handing her a card. "He's a pretty nice guy."

 

Terushima hummed, raising a brow and glancing outside the store. Oikawa was waiting for them, hands in his pockets and an absent look on his face.

 

"I think 'Kawa senpai mentioned him before." He sent a smile to the girl, giving her a little wink as she sent him a flirty look. "I don't know if he had the same opinion of him as you do."

 

Suga laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. They're not the best of friends. But..." Suga bit his lip now, something pleased in his expression. "Oikawa puts up with him for me. He's good like that."

 

"Hmm?" Terushima grinned at the fond little look on Suga's face. "'Kawa senpai is a pretty cool guy, isn't he?"

 

"He's great." Suga took a deep breath and adjust his grip on his bag, almost but not quite hiding the light flush on his face as he looked away. "Um, you ready?"

 

"Oh." He grabbed his bag and sent another wink the cashier's way. "Yeah, let's go."

 

Oikawa smiled at them as they walked out of the store, running his hand through his hair.

 

"Suga-chan, are you ready to go home?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Terushima glanced to the side in surprise. The smile on Suga's face was wide, something in his voice lighter. The way he looked at Oikawa...

 

"Let's go home."

 

Oh.

 

He couldn't help the grin from popping up onto his face as he took in the happy look on Suga's face.

 

Suga liked Oikawa too, didn't he?

 

"Come on, then." Oikawa beckoned Suga forward, his smile wide and softer than Terushima had ever seen it before. "Let's go home. Yuuji?"

 

"Hmm?" He snapped his attention to Oikawa, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Ah, bye guys. I'll see you in class tomorrow, 'Kawa senpai."

 

"See ya, Yuuji." Oikawa put his arm around Suga's shoulder, the movement coming as naturally as if he had done it a thousand times before. He mouthed a 'thank you' over the man's shoulder before turning around and giving his attention to his roommate. "So, Suga-chan..."

 

Terushima watched them as they walked away, grinning at the picture they made.

 

They were cute together, he thought.

 

Terushima hummed and spun around, heading to Numajiri's apartment with a spring in his step.

* * *

 

"Suga-chan, let's make this quick, please?" Oikawa eyed the apartment door in distaste. "I need to study."

 

Suga just shook his head and rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. "We're not going to linger, Oikawa. They have a guest, remember?"

 

"Thank _god_."

 

Suga shot him a look and elbowed him in the side before raising his hand to knock on the door. There was a moment of silence and then shuffling around.

 

When the door opened, both Oikawa and Suga's heads tilted to the side in confusion.

 

"Uh...Miya-kun?" Oikawa blinked, eyeing the man. "Your hair is...what?"

 

No, there was no way that his hair could grow so fast. He always kept his undercut neat and tidy. And why would he dye it?

 

There was the sound of steps and then someone stepped behind him, a laugh being let out.

 

Oh. Twins.

 

Oikawa blinked and shook his head. "Oh, um..."

 

"You have a twin?"

 

The words came blurted from Suga, almost breathless. Oikawa whipped his head toward him and groaned as he saw the little overwhelmed look in his roommate's eyes.

 

Shit. Twins.

 

"Yeah." Miya- the Miya that they knew- leaned against the door frame and nudged his doppelganger. "Suga-san, Oikawa-san, this is my brother Osamu."

 

"Yo." Osamu raised his hand in a little wave. "Nice to meet ya."

 

"Nice...nice to meet you." Suga cleared his throat and nearly shoved the bottle of wine into Miya's hands. "Um, Daishou-kun asked us to pick you up a bottle?"

 

Miya's eyes caught Oikawa's. A little smirk danced onto his face and he raised a brow. "Thanks, Suga-san. Dai's cooking right now. You guys wanna come in?"

 

"No, thank you." Oikawa kept his voice as carefree as possible, his eyes staring down the pair. He touched Suga's shoulder lightly, letting his hand lay on it. "We both have some work to get to. Don't we, Suga-chan?"

 

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Thank you, though." Suga looked flustered when Oikawa glanced down. "Um, see you around."

 

"Bye~"

 

Oikawa sucked his teeth at the little note in Miya's voice, narrowing his eyes at him as the door shut.

 

So.

 

Miya was willing to make his shitty boyfriend back off, but he wouldn't do so with anyone else?

 

Bastard.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and placed his hand to the small of Suga's back, gently nudging him toward the stairs with a forced smile.

 

" _You might want to lock him down before someone else tries._ "

 

He bit his cheek to keep from scowling as Konoha's words echoed through his head.

 

He wasn't going to let that happen.

 

"Can you believe he has a twin?"

 

Oikawa glanced over at his roommate, at the flushed cheeks and the way his teeth tugged on his bottom lip.

 

"It _is_ a surprise," Oikawa admitted. He unlocked their apartment and ushered Suga inside, closing the door behind them and locking it. "Daishou-san never told you?"

 

Suga shook his head, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat on their hanger. "No. I didn't even know Miya-san had a brother until today. And to think it was a _twin_..."

 

Oikawa bit his lip, annoyed as Suga's voice trailed off almost wistfully.

 

"What?" He took off his coat and hung it up on the hanger as well, turning toward his roommate and putting his hands on his hips. "Got a thing for twins?"

 

"No," Suga immediately denied, "I do _not_."

 

"Hmm?" He sent his roommate a little searching looking before turning with a nonchalant shrug. "Hard to believe with that blush on your face. Who knew Suga-chan was a pervert?"

 

"What?" He bit his cheek at the indignant little squeak in Suga's voice, beginning to walk toward the living room. Suga followed after him, his footsteps quick. "I am _not_ a pervert. And I am _not_ into twins."

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa spun on his heel, sensing an opportunity. He smirked at Suga, raising his brow and taking a step toward him. "Then what are you into?"

 

Suga immediately turned red and threw his hands up, shaking his head. "No way. I'm not telling you."

 

"What? Why not?" He kept his tone light and playful, stepping toward Suga. "We already know so much about each other anyway, Suga-chan."

 

"Well yeah." Suga's voice grew quiet, his hands falling down and fingers playing with each other nervously. "But we've, um, never really talked about anything like _that_..."

 

"That _is_ true." He took another step toward Suga, making his roommate step back against the wall. "What, is Suga-chan shy about this kind of stuff?"

 

"So what if I am?" His cheeks were still red, but he managed to shoot it back without any hesitation.

 

"Aww, that's cute Suga-chan." It really was cute. Really, _really_ cute. Oikawa bit his lip, flicking his smirk into a grin as Suga glared up at him. "Who knew you were so shy?"

 

Suga huffed and Oikawa spun back around, heading to the living room and hiding his grin as he walked away. His roommate followed after him, arms crossed as he sat himself in the armchair. He seemed annoyed, eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a determined little line.

 

"There's nothing wrong with being shy." Suga gave another little huff, the air making his fringe dance. "It's just...I don't usually talk about these sort of things."

 

"Hmm?" Oikawa lounged back onto the couch, crossing his legs lightly as he laid himself out. "And why is that?"

 

"It's just..." Suga bit his lip, squirming slightly in his seat. "Isn't it kind of embarrassing? And...well, _you_ never talk about this stuff either, you know."

 

"You're right," Oikawa admitted. "I don't. But..." He grinned as Suga looked at him curiously. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

 

Suga's eyes widened and then narrowed, the flush on his face darkening. "You're serious?"

 

"Geez, Suga-chan. You're so uptight~" Suga's eyes narrowed more at the teasing note in his voice. "Yeah, I'm serious. Come on, it'll be fun."

 

Suga eyed him doubtfully, his lips pursed as he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

 

"I'll go first." Oikawa grinned and closed his eyes, his heart beginning to beat a bit faster. "I'm an ass guy. I _love_ cute little booties."

 

Suga let out a soft little laugh. "Um...same?"

 

"That doesn't count, Suga-chan," he teased, eyes still shut. "Go on, say something else."

 

There was a long suffering sigh and a moment of silence. He thought Suga might just refuse to play along, but eventually...

 

"I...I like hands."

 

Oikawa creaked an eye open, glancing over to see Suga's chin resting on his knees and face flushed. "Hands?"

 

Suga bit his lip and nodded, the motion so tiny it was almost unnoticeable. "Um...y-yeah? It's not, like, a fetish or anything. I just, um...I like big hands. I like long fingers, ones that are elegant. Kind of like a pianist's, I guess."

 

"Oh?" Oikawa hummed and resisted the urge to look down at own hands, curious if his qualified. "I kind of have a thing for legs."

 

"So the lower half is what gets you going?" Oikawa rolled his eyes, but smiled at the light teasing in Suga's voice. "Legs are nice. I...I really have a thing for thighs."

 

He suppressed a snicker, mind flashing back to the kitchen incident. "Can't say I blame you. I have a thing for collarbones."

 

"Collarbones?"

 

"Mmm, yeah." Oikawa closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath and trying not to think too hard about all the times Suga had worn those sweaters that dipped low enough to show off his clavicle. "It's just one of those weird things, I guess. They're just...I don't know. They're fun to nibble on?"

 

Suga let out a little noise, something half way between a hum and a laugh. "I, um...I get that. It's, um... _enjoyable_ for that to happen."

 

"Hmm?" He bit his lip, not quite able to hide his grin. "Suga-chan likes being bitten?"

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

Oh _shit_.

 

He didn't really think Suga would admit to it. Oikawa's eyes snapped open and it took all his self-control not to shoot up from the couch.

 

Suga's face was red when he looked over, eyes staring at the coffee table and lip bitten.

 

He felt his heart speed up just a tiny bit and shifted on the couch, taking a breath. "Well...that's pretty normal. Most people like it, yeah?"

 

"Are you saying you like to be bitten too?"

 

The question was snapped back so fast that Oikawa did sit up, staring at Suga in surprise. Suga glanced over at him, looking almost startled with himself.

 

Oikawa blinked before nodding slowly, swallowing as he looked at his roommate. "Yeah...I do. It's not like I'm into pain or anything. But..."

 

He let himself smirk a bit, taking a breath and running his hand through his hair.

 

"Usually when someone bites you it's because it feels too good, yeah?" Oikawa ran his tongue over his incisor, carefully watching Suga's reaction. "It's _reflexive_. Like scratching. I prefer giving the bites, though. I like seeing my partner marked up."

 

Suga seemed to flush a bit more, squirming in the armchair ever so slightly. "Oh, you're one of _those_ types."

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

 

Suga bit his lip, raising a brow. "You, um...you're kind of the jealous type, right? Possessive?"

 

"Mmm, perhaps," Oikawa admitted. "What about you, Suga-chan?"

 

"I...don't think I am?" He frowned suddenly, brows furrowing. "I...I don't really know."

 

It was Oikawa's turn to raise a brow. "You don't know?"

 

"Yeah, um..." Suga frowned a bit. "You know how you said you haven't been in a relationship that really interests you?"

 

Oikawa nodded, mind flashing back to their talk at the grocery store. "Yeah?"

 

"Well..." Suga sighed, pulling his knees even closer to his chest. "Um...I guess you can say that's kind of true for me too? I've never really been in a serious relationship. The only person I've had to get jealous over is Daichi but...well, that doesn't really count, you know?"

 

"...Huh." Oikawa cocked his head to the side, eyeing his roommate and taking in the new information. "I see. So, then...do you-"

 

Ringing filled the apartment, cutting Oikawa off and causing them both to jump. Suga bit his lip and gave a little laugh, looking almost embarrassed.

 

"Ah, um, that's Yamaguchi's ringtone." Suga almost sounded like he was apologizing, flashing Oikawa a small smile. "He probably wants to talk about staying with us."

 

"Go on, answer it." Oikawa yawned and stretched, flashing Suga a smile of his own. "I think I'm going to start studying anyway."

 

Suga nodded, his phone already in hand. "Okay, um...good luck."

 

"Thanks."

 

He didn't give his roommate a second look as he headed to his bedroom. He just concentrated on keeping his face composed until he shut his bedroom door behind him, making sure it was clicked shut firmly before throwing himself onto the bed with a groan.

 

He felt a little exhausted, almost. The practice match, seeing Kuroo, getting hit with the twin thing, having that sort of conversation with Suga...it felt like a lot.

 

Oikawa sighed and stared up at his ceiling, hugging a pillow to his chest.

 

So. Suga had never been in a serious relationship before. That was...surprising. Suga just came off as someone who worked well in a relationship.

 

Maybe he just hadn't found someone to be serious about?

 

Oikawa bit his lip, worrying it as his mind raced.

 

So...if Suga had never been in a serious relationship...well...why? Would he think Oikawa was serious if he went after him? What could he do to make the ashen haired man want him, make him want to be in a relationship? There was no way he could confess- not right now at least. It wasn't the time. Not yet.

 

He sighed and squeezed the pillow tighter.

 

The time would come. He knew it would. He couldn't get impatient, couldn't screw it up. He just needed to wait until the right moment.

 

But...what if someone snatched him up before the right moment came?

 

He shook his head stubbornly, rolling over onto his stomach and frowning.

 

No.  
He wouldn't let that happen.

 

He was just going to have to make it so Suga only had eyes for him. He just needed to keep watch for anyone trying to sink their claws into him. He needed to be on guard and crank up his efforts a bit. Be just a bit more charming, a bit more bold. Suga could be a bit clueless about this sort of thing, as far as he knew. He might need to be a bit more overt with his flirting.

 

Oikawa let a sigh slip out and closed his eyes.

 

He could do it. He could win Suga. He just had to try his best.

 

He nodded to himself, determination coursing through him.

 

Right.  
Suga would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiks, stop playing. You're whipped af.
> 
> Someone mentioned Suga wearing Oikawa's sweater or something to the practice match. It didn't happen this chapter, but trust that it's def going to happen. Maybe not to a match, but the boyfriend shirt thing is going to happen. I've already got that chapter planned out ;3
> 
> I couldn't help adding in Miya's twin. The news has me shook af
> 
> Up next:  
> ⚫Visit from the kohai  
> ⚫Hand holding  
> ⚫Suga pls you're being ridiculous


	33. Chapter 33

"What time are they coming tomorrow?"

 

Suga glanced up from his text book and over at Oikawa. His roommate looked bored, tossing his volleyball up in the air with his feet up in Suga's lap.

 

"Um, their train should arrive around four." Suga let out a little yawn and set the book down, stretching his arms above his head. "I'll pick them up at the station after class."

 

"And their tour is the morning after?" Oikawa asked, spinning the ball with the same bored look on his face.

 

"Mm, yeah. I think they'll be visiting Tsukki's brother after and then heading home?"

 

Oikawa sighed and hugged the ball to his chest. "Shouldn't we air out the futon then?"

 

"Hmm?" Suga blinked and shook his head. "Oh, no. I'm letting them take my bed. I'll just crash on the couch."

 

"Take your bed?" A slender brow cocked up, Oikawa suddenly eyeing him curiously. "The two of them?"

 

"Well, yeah. They _are_ dating, you know." Suga let out a little laugh at Oikawa's surprised look. "What?"

 

"Nothing. Just..." He wrinkled his nose a bit. "You're okay with that? What if they get _naughty_ on it?"

 

Suga just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I doubt they're going to fuck on my bed, Oikawa. But...I'll be sure to wash the sheets once they leave. It's fine."

 

Oikawa tssked, something amused in the curl of his lips. "So, you can talk about your kohai getting it on without batting an eye, but you turn brick red when it's about you?"

 

Suga stuck his tongue out at him and nudged him with his foot. "Shut it. It's different talking about other people."

 

"You're so cute, Suga-chan," Oikawa teased.

 

"Am not." It came out as a mutter, though, and he opened his text book again, hiding the little flush on his cheeks. "Do you think we should make them dinner tomorrow? Or do you want to go out to eat?"

 

His roommate let out a little sigh. "Let's just go out to eat. They're already taking your room. They don't deserve your food as well."

 

"You're such a brat, Oikawa." He couldn't help but laugh, though. "They're not _taking_ my room, you know. I'm letting them have it."

 

"I'm a brat and you're too nice." Another sigh from his roommate, this one more dramatic. "Well...It's one of your charms, I suppose."

 

Suga hummed, accepting the compliment. "One of us has to be nice."

 

"I'm nice." Suga scoffed and Oikawa lightly kicked his heels against his thighs. "I am. At least to people I like."

 

"So...no one?"

 

"I'm nice to you, aren't I?" Suga flicked his gaze over to Oikawa. His roommate's eyes were closed, the ball still hugged to his chest. "I'm nice to the people I like."

 

He blinked, mouth falling open to say something. But then Oikawa's lips tilted up into a little smile and he slid his legs off Suga's lap, standing and stretching.

 

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Oikawa let out a yawn. "You want something from the store?"

 

"No. Thank you, though."

 

The brunette let out a little hum and gave a nod, scooping up his phone from the coffee table and walking away.

 

Suga took a deep breath as the front door opened and closed, letting the textbook fall from his hands.

 

His heart was beating a bit too quickly. And his face felt a bit too warm.

 

He had been like this a lot lately. Suddenly warm, suddenly dealing with a heart pitter pattering a bit too fast to be considered normal. It kept coming out of the blue, making him distracted and causing his throat to run dry. It felt almost like anticipation. But for what?

 

He didn't know why it kept happening. But it did happen and it was almost a little concerning.

 

Suga bit his lip and lightly touched his chest, the pulse of his heart just barely noticeable through his sweater.

 

Weird. It was weird. Maybe he was getting sick?

 

Maybe. But it almost felt like...

 

Suga shook his head and picked his textbook up again, stubbornly focusing on his studies instead of the quiet little voice insisting that the flushed cheeks and the beating heart was reminiscent of another time, reminiscent of when he had fallen for his childhood friend.

 

No.  
It couldn't be that.

 

Not possible. No way, now how.

 

A sigh slipped out, disrupting the quiet of the apartment.

 

It wasn't anything at all.

* * *

 

"You should get him drunk again."

 

"Mattsun, I am _not_ going to get him drunk just so I can make out with him."

 

"Why? That's what I did with Makki."

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, picking up a water bottle from the little refrigerator and turning to find a snack to go with it. "That's you two, though. I can't do that to Suga-chan."

 

"Well, then just grab his face and fucking kiss him."

 

"I can't do that." He let out a sigh, eyeing the bags of chips on the rack. "I want to. Trust me, I want to. Ever since I've realized I like him, I've just wanted to grab his cute face and kiss the life out of him."

 

Mattsun let out a gagging noise. "Ugh. Cute face. Is this really the Oiks I know and love?"

 

"What?" He shifted the phone between his shoulder and ear, grabbing a bag of bbq potato chips. "Would you rather hear about how I want to pin him to the bed and fuck his brains out?"

 

"God, _yes_. Tell me _all_ about it, daddy."

 

Oikawa snorted quietly, discarding the bag for another. "In your dreams."

 

"Unfair," Mattsun whined. "I tell you about Makki and I."

 

"You tell me whether I ask or not," Oikawa pointed out. "You can't help but show him off."

 

Mattsun hummed in his ear, the sound of typing quietly in the background. "True. So, do you think that Suga-chan tops or bottoms?"

 

"Bottoms, definitely." He bit his lip at the thought and shook his head lightly, trying not to think about it too much. "I can't really picture him topping."

 

"Mm, he could surprise you, though," Mattsun drawled. "He might switch."

 

"Maybe?" He took a little breath and snagged a bag of those spicy jalapeno chips Suga liked. "I don't really see it, though."

 

"What if he does?" Mattsun asked. "Would you be okay with him topping?"

 

"I mean...yeah? I've never really thought about him topping, but...I mean, I would be okay with it."

 

"Oh, but you _have_ thought about fucking him?" Mattsun teased. "How _naughty_ , Oiks."

 

He felt his cheeks redden and hurried to the cash register. "Shut it, Mattsun."

 

"Aww. Are you embarrassed? Too cute, Oiks. Too cute."

 

"Be quiet," he mumbled. "Shouldn't you be working on your essay anyway?"

 

"I can multitask, Oiks." As if to demonstrate his point, the little clicks of the keyboard became louder, more pronounced clacks firing off in the background. "It's been, like, ten thousand years since you've gotten laid. Are you sure you're going to be okay when you two finally do fuck?"

 

His cheeks burned brighter and he shoved the snacks toward the cashier, ignoring her curious little look. "It hasn't been _that_ long. And it's way too early to think about that."

 

"If we hadn't of distracted you two, you guys probably would have fucked right then and there in the club." Mattsun let out a little snicker. "Maybe we should have. Would've been hot."

 

" _Mattsun_." Oikawa forced himself to smile politely at the cashier, taking the bag from her with a nod and trying to beat the blush back from rising onto his face. "You're ridiculous."

 

"What? You two are fucking gorgeous, ya know? It'd be hot as hell to watch you two fuck." Oikawa rolled his eyes as he walked out of the little convenience store. "If you two ever make a porno, send it my way."

 

"Jesus fuck, Mattsun," Oikawa hissed. His friend just laughed, snickering and pleased with himself. "Okay. _Enough_. No more talking about this. I haven't even told him I like him yet."

 

Mattsun booed. "Slowpoke."

 

"It's not the right time," he insisted. "It's just...I want to do it right. I don't want to mess it up."

 

"Dude, he's so into you. Just go for it."

 

"You say that, but he was just drooling over Miya's twin last week." Oikawa felt himself scowl. "I'm pretty sure Suga-chan just sees me as his roommate."

 

"Oh god. Don't tell me he's doing that same bullshit you did. Jesus Christ. It'll be a year before you two get it together."

 

He huffed. "It will not. I'm working on it."

 

Mattsun scoffed. "Yeah, okay. Do you even know how you're going to confess?"

 

"I...don't know," Oikawa admitted. "But I will. When the time comes."

 

"Better hurry before someone else snags him," Mattsun warned. "You'll regret it if someone scoops him up."

 

"No one is going to _scoop him up_." Oikawa frowned, hitting the button at the crosswalk with a bit more force than necessary. "I'm not going to let that happen."

 

"Fine, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, crossing the street as the light turned green. "Whatever. I'm going to be home soon. I'll catch you later."

 

"Byyyyeee."

 

Oikawa sighed as he ended the call and stored his phone away.

 

Everyone was saying that. Saying that Suga was going to be stolen away before Oikawa could make a move.

 

He bit his lip, worrying it as he hurried home.

 

No.

 

It wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

 

"Okay, so you guys can just put your bags in here."

 

"Ah, thanks Suga senpai."

 

"No problem." He leaned against the wall and gave them a little smile, looking tired but happy. "It's not a big bed, but you two should be pretty comfortable."

 

"You don't have to let us sleep on your bed," Tsukishima muttered, pushing up his glasses to hide the trace of embarassment on his face. "We could have bunked in the living room."

 

Suga just waved his hand, dismissing the notion easily, and smiled. "It's fine, really."

 

"Um...thank you," Yamaguchi said, again. "We really appreciate you letting us crash here."

 

"It's really no big deal." Suga shrugged and folded his arms against his chest. "The trip is expensive and there's no need to go out of your way to rent a room."

 

"We weren't originally going to rent a room. We were planning on staying with Tsukki's brother," Yamaguchi explained. "But then we found out his fiancee's sister is visiting with them so there wasn't any room."

 

Suga hummed and nodded. "Ah, I didn't know he was engaged. Give him my congratulations."

 

Tsukishima nodded beside him, shifting ever so slightly. Yamaguchi could tell he was feeling a bit awkward and gently nudged him, flashing him a smile.

 

"Oh, um..." Suga pushed himself off the wall and bit his lip. "So, my roommate and I were thinking about maybe taking you guys out to eat? If you don't want to go anywhere, I'd be happy to make us something."

 

"Oh, Suga senpai, you don't have to do that," Yamaguchi reassured him.

 

"We'll pay if we go out," Tsukishima piped up. "As thanks for letting us crash here."

 

Suga let out a little laugh and shook his head. "Oh, don't be silly. It's more than fine. He'll be home soon. Are you guys hungry now or?"

 

"I could eat." Yamaguchi nudged Tsukishima again. "What about you, Tsukki?"

 

"Um...I guess so."

 

Suga smiled and nodded. "Okay, great. There's a ton of places nearby. On this end of the campus we're really close to a lot of the-"

 

"Suga-chan!"

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both jumped at the sound of the familiar but unexpected voice, looking at each other and then at Suga in surprise.

 

"Um..." Yamaguchi blinked slowly. "I thought Yaku-san was your roommate?"

 

"He was," Suga said absently, turning in the hallway and beckoning to someone. "But then he moved in with his partner. Now I'm rooming with Oikawa. I thought Hinata would have let it slip."

 

Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima stiffen beside him.

 

This was _not_ what they were expecting.

 

"Suga-chan, are they here?"

 

"Mmhm." Suga stepped to the side, turning back to them and flashing a quick smile. "Um, so I don't think I really need to give introductions, right?"

 

Yamaguchi took a quick breath as Oikawa stepped into view.

 

He had gotten taller since high school. He wasn't as tall as him or Tsukishima, but he was still tall. Tall and lean and handsome as ever.

 

His eyes swept over the two in boredom before flicking over to Suga, something lighting up in them as he smiled at his roommate.

 

"Suga-chan, I'm going to change before we head out to eat, okay?"

 

Suga nodded and smiled at the brunette. "Yeah, that's fine. Just let me know when you're ready."

 

Oikawa nodded and then turned, leaving without a second glance to them.

 

For a moment there was silence. Suga glanced over at them, clearly expecting one of them to say something.

 

"Um..." Tsukishima took a little breath. "So. Oikawa?"

 

"Yes, Oikawa." The grey haired man raised his chin, something stern in the way he looked at them. "This isn't going to be a _problem_ , is it?"

 

Yamaguchi felt something almost like a chill run down his spine as Suga stared them down.

 

It wasn't often that Suga looked so serious, so stern. But...the way the man was looking at him, the tone in his voice...

 

Well.  
It was clear that he wouldn't tolerate any bullshit in regards to his roommate.

 

Yamaguchi bit his lip, stepping closer to Tsukishima before his boyfriend could say anything. "Of course not, Suga-san. It was just a surprise."

 

"Good." Suga stared at them for a moment longer before smiling, the expression as sweet as molasses. "Now, what would you two like to eat? There's everything from Vietnamese to diner food around here."

 

"Um..." He bit his lip, glancing over at Tsukishima. The blonde's face was perfectly impassive, completely uncaring. "It doesn't really matter."

 

"I'll let Oikawa choose then," Suga said smoothly. "Is there anything you two absolutely do not want?"

 

The two shook their heads and Suga smiled.

 

"Lovely. I'm going to check on Oikawa and ask him about it. I'll be back in just a moment."

 

They nodded and the grey haired man left. Yamaguchi immediately turned to Tsukishima, raising his brow and letting out a soft laugh.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

The blonde just shrugged and sighed, hands raising to massage his temples. "Maybe we should have just rented a room."

 

"It won't be that bad...right?"

 

Tsukishima raised a brow and let out another sigh. "Hinata could have warned us."

 

"He probably forgot about it." Yamaguchi frowned. "God, _Oikawa_. This is so weird."

 

"If he didn't tell us on purpose, I'm going to kick his ass."

 

Yamaguchi snorted and elbowed him. "Yeah, okay."

 

Tsukishima ignored him, taking his phone out of his pocket. "The King is going to flip his shit."

 

"You telling him?"

 

Tsukishima hummed and nodded, ignoring Yamaguchi's little eye roll.

 

It was going to be funny when Kageyama found out, though. That is if Hinata hadn't already told him.

 

"Yamaguchi, Tsukki! Come on, let's go."

 

The two sighed in unison and Yamaguchi stood on on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Tsukishima's cheek.

 

"Well...let's go have dinner with the grand king."

* * *

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were behaving much better than he expected.

 

Suga bit back a sigh of relief as the two chatted politely with Oikawa, asking him about the university's volleyball team and the upcoming series of matches.

 

Oikawa was behaving well too, he thought. He did slide in a few snide remarks, but...he was keeping a leash on his tongue and acting more cordial than expected.

 

Suga was satisfied. It was nice seeing his kohai again. And it was nice seeing them get along with his roommate. It quelled his little bit of nervousness about his old team and how they would react to him and Oikawa being friends.

 

Across the table Yamaguchi smiled politely, nodding and occasionally nudging Tsukishima when the blonde's remarks were a bit too snarky.

 

Under the table, they were holding hands. Suga was a bit surprised by that; Tsukishima didn't really seemed to be the type to be okay with pda. Maybe he just thought that the roommates couldn't tell he was holding his boyfriend's hand.

 

Beside him, Oikawa laughed and Suga bit his lip, glancing down at his plate to avoid looking at the brunette.

 

Hand holding.

 

Oikawa had held his hand. He had held his hand and it had been...well, it had been _nice_. It had been _really_ nice.

 

It...he hadn't thought about it when it happened. He had just accepted it, simply grateful his roommate was showing concern for him. Like everything that they had done so far, it just felt natural. It had felt _right_. So he didn't think twice when Oikawa had grabbed his hand.

 

Oikawa hadn't held his hand since then, hadn't slid his fingers over his wrist and linked their fingers together. And that was fine. Or it should have been fine but...

 

Suga kind of...  
He kind of wanted to hold hands with Oikawa again.

 

But it felt sort of... _intimate_. Which was kind of weird, considering how often he found himself resting against Oikawa's chest or running his fingers through the brunette's hair. He didn't know _why_ it felt intimate or _why_ it felt almost out of bounds but...it just did.

 

Maybe it was the fact that it had made his stomach do a little flip when Oikawa's thumb had stroked over his knuckles.

 

That...that had been a surprise.

 

It had been a surprise, but Suga had still kept his hand in his, not quite willing to let it go.

 

It was just that Oikawa's hand fit so _perfectly_ in his. It was so big and his fingers were slender, so cool as they rested in between his own.

 

He swallowed as he remembered their conversation after the restaurant, the little admission of his thing for hands.

 

Suga had a thing for hands. He had a thing for Oikawa's hands.

 

But he was never, ever going to admit that. At least out loud. God only knows how Oikawa would react.

 

Suga bit his lip, fingers curling up even tighter.

 

Would Oikawa tease him if he admitted it? Would he like it? Would he be weirded out? He was the one that grabbed his hand, after all. And he was the one that had initiated the closeness of late. So maybe-

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

Suga jumped as Oikawa's hand slid over his, the slightly rough pads of his fingertips surprising him as they ran over the back of his hand.

 

Suga blinked and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the flush from popping up onto his face.

 

"I...yeah?"

 

"Are you okay?" Oikawa looked a bit concerned when he glanced over. He squeezed Suga's hand gently, eyes searching his face. "You've been spacing out a lot."

 

"Oh, um..." He swallowed and smiled at his roommate, forcing his expression into something less tense. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. It was just kind of a long day."

 

Oikawa's brows knitted together gently, his lips dipping into a small frown before nodding and turning his attention back to their visitors.

 

Suga swallowed again and did the same, ignoring the way his heart was speeding up and the curious look Tsukishima was throwing his way.

 

Under the table, Suga's hand rested gently in Oikawa's. He made no move to pull it away and the brunette kept it there, occasionally giving it a squeeze and absently running his thumb over the ridge's over Suga's knuckles.

 

It was pleasant and it was frustrating and it was so hard to not squeeze his hand back, to not hold it a bit tighter.

 

Suga swallowed and smiled weakly as Yamaguchi asked him about school, trying to force his focus on his kohai instead of the warmth resting in his chest.

 

"I heard you switched majors, Suga senpai," the younger man commented, a small smile on his face. "You weren't happy with history?"

 

"Oh, um..." Suga blinked as Oikawa's thumb began to rub smooth little circles over the back of his hand. "Well...it just...it just kind of lost its spark for me."

 

"What are you doing now?" Yamaguchi asked, propping his head up on his hand, eyes searching him curiously.

 

"Physical education." He took a little breath and forced a smile on his face, trying to ignore how warm he was beginning to feel. "I still plan on teaching, but I think I would have more fun with this. And I can coach too, so..."

 

"You want to coach?" The question came from Tsukishima, the blonde's head tilting to the side.

 

"Y-yeah." Beside him, Oikawa shifted, knee brushing against his underneath the table. "Yes. Um, what are you two planning on majoring in?"

 

"I'm going for Literature," Yamaguchi told him with a smile. "Tsukki is going for biochemistry."

 

"Quiet, Yamaguchi."

 

"Sorry, Tsukki."

 

Suga bit his lip to hide a grin at the familiar back and forth. "Those both sound interesting. Biochemistry seems a bit hard, though. Can you major in it at the university?"

 

Tsukishima nodded, his face holding a bored look. "Yeah. It's one of the few schools close by that offer it."

 

"The science department at the university is _splendid_ ," Oikawa piped up. "All the professors are fantastic."

 

"And you know how?" Tsukishima drawled.

 

Suga frowned, shooting the blonde a displeased look. "Oikawa is majoring in astrophysics."

 

A little look of surprise passed across Tsukishima's face, his brow raising. "What, really?"

 

"Yes, _really_." Suga bit back a huff, annoyance flaring up in him as he eyed his kohai. "Is that really such a surprise?"

 

"It's just unexpected," Yamaguchi said quickly, before Tsukishima could answer. "Um, that's amazing Oikawa-san."

 

"Isn't it?" Suga bit his lip at the amused note in Oikawa's voice. "The professors in the astronomy department are some of the very best in Japan. But...as I mentioned, the entire science department is phenomenal. Oh, but speaking of professors..."

 

Oikawa turned to Suga, giving his hand a squeeze as he smiled. "Professor Tokei requests another rum cake whenever you go on your next baking binge."

 

"Oikawa," Suga scolded, "you _have_ to stop bribing your professors with my baking."

 

"Oh but Suga-chan..." Oikawa leaned a bit closer to him, his smile impish as his thumb ran over his knuckles. "They'll just go to waste if we don't give them away. And the professor loves your cakes."

 

He let out a little huff and pursed his lips, only able to pretend to be annoyed with his roommate. Oikawa wasn't playing fair, but Suga didn't really mind it. "You're the worst."

 

"The _best_ , Suga-chan." Oikawa grinned and leaned against his shoulder, a little laugh sounding. "I'm the best."

 

"Maybe above average," Suga teased, elbowing him gently. "And only slightly at that."

 

"You wound me, Suga-chan. You wound me."

 

There was the sound of a quiet cough and Suga startled, glancing across the table and remembering that his kohai were sitting right across from them.

 

Tsukishima was watching them with an amused cock of his brow, something like a smirk on his face. Yamaguchi looked a bit stunned, his brows furrowed and confusion in his eyes.

 

Suga flushed, knowing how it must look to the two.

 

Here he was sitting next to a formal rival, the man leaning against him as they teased each other and laughed. For Suga and Oikawa, it was normal. But for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi...

 

Well.  
Who knew what they were thinking?

 

Suga pulled away from Oikawa, not wanting to encourage any misconceptions. The two across from them just studied them quietly, matching looks of curiosity on their faces. Under the table Oikawa squeezed his hand. After a little breath and a bite to his lip, Suga did the same, squeezing Oikawa's hand in return and shooting him a brief smile of reassurance. He didn't want him to think something was wrong.

 

There was a moment of quiet and then Yamaguchi cleared his throat, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Um, so...I was wondering if you could tell us what you think of housing on campus?" he asked. "I know the tour guide will say it's good, but what do you guys think?"

 

Oikawa squeezed Suga's hand again, thumb scraping over the back of his hand. "Well, I used to live in the Leo building before moving in with Suga-chan and..."

 

Suga tuned the conversation out and took a deep breath.

 

He needed to be careful. The last thing he needed was for his kohai to think he and Oikawa were dating or something. God only knows what kind of fuss _that_ would kick up.

 

Not that dating Oikawa would be the worst thing, though. Really, he was pretty wonderful. Intelligent, charming, witty, handsome, gen-

 

Suga felt his eyes widen and stuffed some fries in his mouth to hide the way he wanted to let his jaw drop.

 

Did he really just think that?

 

Dear _god_.

 

He needed to get a grip on himself. It wasn't something he should consider. It wasn't something he should muse about. Oikawa was his friend, his roommate. The brunette didn't think of him as anything more.

 

But what if he did?

 

Suga's cheeks burned and he squeezed his free hand into a fist, forcing the quiet voice out of his head.

 

No.  
He couldn't entertain that thought.

 

There was no way Oikawa liked him. No way at all.

* * *

 

It was a relief to get home.

 

They had lingered in the restaurant for a while, Suga catching up with his kohai and Oikawa idly chatting with everyone. The whole time Oikawa kept his hand on Suga's, occasionally giving it a little squeeze.

 

It was distracting and Suga was thankful when his hand was released so they could walk home.

 

Thankful and- if he had to be honest- a bit disappointed.

 

It was just...nice to have his hand held. _Really_ nice.

 

Suga sighed quietly, forcing a small smile on his face as he wished his kohai a good night. He felt a bit tired, a bit drained. Which was weird considering he hadn't even done all that much during the day.

 

Beside him Oikawa shifted, stepping in front of him and frowning as he eyed him.

 

"Suga-chan, are you okay? You keep spacing out and sighing."

 

"I'm fine," he reassured him.

 

Brown eyes narrowed and full lips pursed as Oikawa looked at him doubtfully. "Promise?"

 

Suga nodded and smiled as best he could at his roommate. "Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a long day is all."

 

Oikawa hummed, clearly not believing him but nodding anyway. "Fine. Are you going to bed too?"

 

"I don't know. I _am_ a little tired," Suga admitted. "I don't know why. It's not like I really did anything today."

 

"You don't think you're getting sick, do you?" Oikawa frowned and took a step close to him, the back of his hand raising to his forehead. "You did look a little flushed earlier."

 

Suga gave a little nervous laugh, averting his eyes from his roommate's. "Did I? I'll, um, need to be careful then. We still have cold medicine, yeah?"

 

"Yeah," Oikawa said it slowly, hand dropping from Suga's forehead. "Hopefully you won't need it."

 

There was a moment of silence and Suga shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling a bit nervous for some reason.

 

"Um, Suga-chan." Oikawa took a breath and smiled at him. "If you're not going to bed, do you just want to...relax a bit? We can watch The Flash and just wind down."

 

Suga bit his lip as he eyed his roommate.

 

He knew that he should probably decline. He _knew_ he should. He had been too weird lately, too prone to blushes and a heart that kept speeding up faster and faster. It would be irresponsible to keep indulging in Oikawa's company, to keep being so close to him when his mind was muddled.

 

But...

He _wanted_ to be close to him. He wanted that warmth, that comfort.

 

Suga nodded slowly, berating himself mentally for his selfishness. Oikawa smiled at him, eyes lightly up and the curl of his lips clearly pleased.

 

"Um, I should grab some pajamas from my room." Suga took a step back from his roommate and gave him a small smile. "I'll be back in a second."

 

"'Kay."

 

Suga flashed another smile and then turned on his heel, walking away and taking a little breath to calm himself.

 

Why was he being like this? There was no reason for nervousness, no reason for blushes and quick hearts. It was just Oikawa. It was just his roommate.

 

That's right, he told himself. His roommate. His friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Suga swallowed as he knocked on his door, fixing a smile on his face as Tsukishima opened it.

 

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just need to grab some clothes real quick."

 

"It's fine, Suga senpai." Tsukishima stepped to the side, allowing him to walk into his room. "Um, thanks for giving up your bed."

 

"You've already thanked me." Suga smiled at Yamaguchi as he walked by him and plucked up his pajamas from the hamper. "Have a good night you two."

 

They nodded and Suga left, heading to the bathroom to change into his night clothes.

 

It was all fine, he told himself as he changed clothes. He was fine. Everything was fine and normal.

 

He nodded to his own reflection and left the bathroom, making his way to Oikawa's room.

 

The brunette smiled at him from the bed, glasses now on and wearing sweats and an old sweater the dipped low enough to show off his clavicle.

 

Suga swallowed as his eyes ran across the bone, trying hard not to think back to their little conversation. Now was _not_ the time to think about how Oikawa had so very casually talked about liking to nibble on clavicles, how he liked to bite, how he liked to be bitten.

 

The brunette patted the bed gently, flashing him a smile. "Come here, Suga-chan."

 

Yeah. Definitely not the time.

 

Suga obeyed his roommate and sat down onto the bed. Almost immediately Oikawa pulled him into his chest, right between his legs so he could rest against him.

 

It felt familiar, warm, comforting. But at the same time, the color in his cheeks deepened and he felt his pulse spike up.

 

What was _that_?

 

He tried to relax and ignore his body's betrayal. Across the screen The Flash ran and it usually would have caught his attention, kept his eyes on the skin tight suit and the cute little smirks.

 

Usually was the keyword.

 

He couldn't concentrate, not tonight.

 

Not with how Oikawa's fingers were stroking down his forearm and how his chin was resting on his shoulder, warm breath grazing over his skin and making Suga want to squirm.

 

He could smell Oikawa, take in the too familiar scent of his cologne. That stupid scent that he loved, that was both comforting and tantalizing at the same time.

 

Suga bit his lip and tried to concentrate, tried to will himself to be normal.

 

Oikawa's fingers ran slowly down to his wrist, tracing over it with a feather light touch before slipping down. He held Suga's hand gently, cupping it and running his thumb over Suga's palm with a firm motion.

 

"Suga-chan."

 

The murmur in his ear took him by surprise, almost making him jump.

 

"Yes?" His voice came out light, way too light to be casual. Suga swallowed and tried again, staring firmly at the screen and trying not to think about how Oikawa's thumb was rubbing gentle circles into his palm. "What is it?"

 

"Does this bother you?" Suga bit his lip as Oikawa's head shifted, nose brushing against his neck. "You seemed to kind of startle at the restaurant."

 

"I..." He closed his eyes as warm breath danced over his skin, sending little tingles down his spine. "Um, it just surprised me is all."

 

Oikawa hummed quietly, nosing gently up his neck. Suga felt his heart stutter, the flush in his cheeks rise. This was too much like the night of the party, too much like the teasing and the almost kiss.

 

Oikawa was so _close_. And he was so _warm_. And he smelled so _good_.

 

He needed to pull away. Suga _knew_ he needed to.

 

But Oikawa was drawing circles on his palm, sliding his thumb down to run the digit over his wrist and back up again with a touch so light it made him want to shiver.

 

"If it's not something you enjoy, tell me," Oikawa murmured. His lips were so close to his neck, very nearly brushing against it. "I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Kou-chan."

 

Suga let out a little noise, something small and almost like a squeak.

 

He didn't quite trust himself to speak.

 

Oikawa seemed to take the noise as something affirmative and said nothing else, just dropped his head to Suga's shoulder once more and kept tracing circles on his palm.

 

Suga stayed quiet, staring at the screen and not really taking in what was happening. As soon as the show ended, he pulled away from Oikawa with a quick excuse of needing to go to the bathroom and fled the bedroom.

 

Suga nearly slammed the bathroom door shut behind him and gripped the sink tightly, knuckles turning white as he stared down at the porcelain.

 

What the _fuck_?

 

He had fucked up with agreeing to watch the show with Oikawa. He should have just politely declined and retreated to the living room to curl up on the couch.

 

But he hadn't. And now...

 

Suga bit his lip and glanced up at the mirror.

 

His cheeks were pinks and his chest was moving more quickly than normal. His eyes were half-shut, heavy lidded and darker than than the usual copper, something more bronze, more muddy. There was a flush creeping up from underneath the collar of his shirt, something light but telling.

 

Fuck.

 

Suga took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to force his heart beat back to some semblance of normalcy.

 

All he had done was hold his hand. All he had done was run his thumb over his palm, over his wrist.

 

It shouldn't have affected him like this. It shouldn't have made him flush, made sparks skitter down his spine and his heart speed up.

 

He had never, ever reacted like this to something so simple. It was _just_ hand holding. It was nothing sexual. It wasn't close to anything that made him like this.

 

Suga swallowed and opened his eyes again, gripping the sink even tighter.

 

He shouldn't be like this. There was no reason to be like this.

 

It was just Oikawa, just his roommate.

 

His roommate that almost _kissed_ him before.

 

Suga gritted his teeth at the quiet little whisper in the back of his mind and stubbornly shook his head.

 

Oikawa had been drunk then. He didn't know what he was doing. It was something brought on by alcohol.

 

The little whisper grew louder, more insistent as it reminded him that Oikawa wasn't drunk tonight, that he was perfectly sober as he held him, as he nosed up along his neck and traced along his skin.

 

That didn't mean anything though, he argued to himself. He was just cuddling up against him as normal.

 

But _was_ it normal?

 

Because if it was normal, would it have affected Suga this way? Would it have sent him fleeing into the bathroom to argue with himself if it was normal?

 

Suga let out a ragged noise of annoyance and slapped his hands against the sink, frustration running through him.

 

He was being ridiculous. It didn't mean anything. He knew it didn't mean anything. It was just his roommate being affectionate. That was all it was. Nothing more.

 

Suga took a deep breath and nodded to himself, refusing to allow his mind to indulge in the possibility that it maybe meant something more.

 

It was normal.

 

Everything was normal.

 

His roommate was being affectionate, like normal. He was reacting, like normal. He definitely wasn't turned on and he definitely wasn't thinking about how it nice it would have been if Oikawa's lips had pressed against his neck.

 

Definitely not.

 

Of course not.

 

Suga took another breath and walked out of the bathroom, hands clenched and back rigid.

 

Normal.  
Everything was normal.

* * *

 

"Hey, did you think Suga senpai was acting weird during dinner?"

 

Tsukishima blinked and sat down on the bed, considering the question. "Maybe? He did look tired before we even left the apartment, though..."

 

Yamaguchi hummed, stripping off his hoodie in exchange for a t-shirt. "Mm, yeah. But...he seemed a little...tense? Maybe?"

 

Tsukishima just shrugged, laying back and watching his boyfriend change. "I think Oikawa was acting weirder, though."

 

"What, really?" The question came out muffled, Yamaguchi's head popping out of the collar of the shirt with a curious look on his face. "Why do you say that?"

 

"Didn't you see the way he looked at Suga senpai?" Tsukishima drawled, eyes running over Yamaguchi's (adorably) messed up hair. "It was all _soft_."

 

"Soft, huh?" Yamaguchi plopped down next to him, hand reaching out to stroke along his arm. "I guess he kind of did sometimes. What do you think that means?"

 

Tsukishima just raised an eyebrow, a small smirk dancing across his face. "What do _you_ think it means?"

 

"There's no way Oikawa likes Suga senpai."

 

Tsukishima just shrugged, lightly grabbing his boyfriend's hand and bringing it to his lips. "They were holding hands, you know. Under the table."

 

"What?" Surprise made Yamaguchi's eyes widen, his mouth falling open just a bit. "Bullshit."

 

"They were," Tsukishima insisted. "I saw it when I stood up to go to the bathroom."

 

"You don't think they're dating, do you?" Yamaguchi asked, brows furrowing. "Why would Suga senpai want to date Oikawa?"

 

Tsukishima just shrugged, placing a small kiss to Yamaguchi's wrist and pulling him closer to his chest. "Dunno. Don't care. It's not our business."

 

Yamaguchi hummed quietly, tilting his head back to allow Tsukishima to place a few kisses along his neck. "I don't think they're dating. Maybe they're just really close."

 

"There's a difference between being really close and holding hands," Tsukishima drawled, yawning into the crook of Yamaguchi's neck. "If they're not dating, they probably will be soon."

 

"Mmm." Tsukishima felt his boyfriend shiver just a bit as he placed a kiss just underneath his jawline and smiled. "Kageyama would probably piss himself if Suga senpai and Oikawa started dating."

 

"I think most people would," he murmured, nipping at Yamaguchi's ear lobe. "Let's stop talking about it."

 

Yamaguchi hummed again and nodded. "Let's get some rest. We don't want to look bad during the tour in the morning."

 

"Not tired." Tsukishima nipped at Yamaguchi's ear lobe again, harder this time. "Let's have some fun."

 

"We're not going to fuck in Suga senpai's bed," Yamaguchi scolded. He let out a soft laugh, though, rolling over to face Tsukishima. "Pervert."

 

Tsukishima just hummed, placing a quick kiss to the tip of Yamaguchi's nose. "Fine. We'll sleep."

 

Yamaguchi smiled, placing his lips against Tsukishima's before curling up against his chest. "Night."

 

"Night."

 

Yamaguchi fell asleep quickly, curled up against Tsukishima's chest and snoring softly.

 

It made him smile. It was comforting to have him curled up against him, comforting to feel his warmth and just have him close.

 

He wondered if it would be this easy when they graduated. If Yamaguchi would still fall asleep on him without trouble once the stress of university was placed on their shoulders.

 

Tsukishima sighed and carded his fingers through Yamaguchi's hair, staring up at the ceiling and trying to keep the more pessimistic thoughts out of his head.

 

It had been a good day. It had been nice to get away from Miyagi. It had been nice to see Suga again- even with the surprise of Oikawa.

 

He had always liked Suga. His senpai was friendly and warm without being overbearing, without being intrusive. He was nice, encouraging. He was probably his favorite out of the third years.

 

It was odd, though, seeing him at the university. He seemed _different_ somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but something about the man was different.

 

Yamaguchi muttered something in his sleep, nuzzling against his chest and smiling.

 

Maybe it was just that he was around someone new, someone Tsukishima never expected to see him with.

 

They had been...interesting in the restaurant. Oikawa was more polite than he would have ever thought the man could be, more cordial and less aggressive. And Suga had been quiet, seeming to space out every so often, his eyes unfocusing and lip bitten subconsciously.

 

And then there was the whole hand holding business. What the hell had _that_ been about?

 

You didn't just hold someone's hand if you weren't dating.

 

But _were_ they dating? It didn't really look like it. Sure, they had been sitting together in the booth, all close and familiar. Sure, their conversation flowed freely and easily. Sure, Oikawa did look at Suga with soft eyes and a warm smile.

 

But...Suga had never mentioned anything, never said anything about it.

 

Would he though? He had never heard anything about Suga dating before. Did the man even date?

 

Tsukishima hummed quietly, pulling Yamaguchi closer to him and running his fingers gently over his shoulders.

 

It wasn't his business. And he really didn't need to know. But he had to admit he was curious about the situation. It would be interesting to see how it all played out.

 

Tsukishima yawned and closed his eyes.

 

Whatever. He was sure something would come to light eventually.

* * *

 

When Suga returned to the bedroom, his cheeks were flushed and his lip was bitten.

 

It made Oikawa smile, made him bite his own lip.

 

Suga sat on the bed without a word, laying down next to him and letting out a quiet sigh.

 

Oikawa dropped his hand into softly curling grey hair, carding his fingers through it gently and not quite focusing on the show playing before them.

 

Ever so slightly, Suga trembled under his touch. If he hadn't been paying attention, he wouldn't have noticed it.

 

But notice he did.

 

His touch made Suga tremble. It had made the ashen haired man blush. His touch had drawn out a reaction from the man. One that had made him flee the room.

 

He had fled the room...  
But he had also returned to him. Returned to his bed, returned to his touch.

 

It was enough to make Oikawa grin, enough for the feeling of invincibility wash over him.

 

He allowed himself to take this as a good sign, as a sign to keep working toward making Suga his.

 

Oikawa let his fingers run over Suga's scalp, through the fluff of ash grey hair and down that pale, pale neck.

 

Suga trembled again, skin stuttering against the touch of Oikawa's fingertips.

 

He didn't move away, didn't tense up. He just allowed Oikawa's fingers to trace over him, to draw spirals across his flesh.

 

He wanted to touch more of him. He wanted to strip his roommate down and explore his body, reveal his secrets and traverse over that soft, tempting flesh with his lips. He wanted more; wanted the taste of Suga, wanted to adventure over the planes of his shoulders with his fingers and run his tongue over those hollows formed by his clavicle and nibble up the valley between his hipbones.

 

He wanted more.

 

He wanted it all.

 

But...not yet. Not yet. He couldn't. Not until Suga was his.

 

Oikawa ached with the need to kiss, to touch, to taste. He ached but he settled gratefully for what he was allowed; carding his fingers through impossibly soft hair and taking in the image of Suga on his bed, tired and tender underneath his touch.

 

Soon, he told himself. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why, but hand holding is super intimate to me. Something about it just... *shrugs*
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Obligatory sick fic chapter  
> ⚫"You can be selfish with me"  
> ⚫It's just tender yo
> 
>  


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irony of this chapter is that I caught a cold while writing it. o(╥﹏╥)o

So it turned out that Suga really _was_ getting sick.

 

It started off with flushed cheeks and touch of lethargy. When Oikawa had asked if he was okay, the ashen haired man had just brushed it off as side effects of not sleeping well.

 

But after resting for most of the afternoon once they sent Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to the train station, his roommate was still tired. Again Suga brushed it off, saying that he just needed to catch up on some sleep.

 

He only got worse as the days went on. He was feverish and tired and he began to sniffle. By the time the weekend rolled around once more, he was practically swaying on his feet- cheeks high in color and eyes slightly glazed over.

 

Oikawa had forced his roommate to go to the little emergency clinic nearby, practically dragging him. Suga had protested nearly every step of the way, insisting that he was _fine_ and that he didn't need to go. His voice was small, though, and he stumbled over his own feet, exhausted and mumbling.

 

The doctor declared that Suga was sick, that he had caught a cold that was making the rounds through the dorms. He needed medicine, she told him. Medicine and rest.

 

Oikawa had never seen Suga act so stubbornly before. He denied the medicine, claiming that he was feeling better and that he would take it easy and that he would be fine if he just simply rested the weekend away.

 

Oikawa ignored his roommate's protests, instead turning to the doctor and smiling politely at her. "What can I do to help him get better?"

 

"Light meals, lots of fluid, plenty of rest, and medicine," she told him. "Make sure he takes it. He should feel well enough to go to class by Monday if he rests. If he seems to get worse, give us a call and bring him back in."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Beside him Suga had let out a little huff, a tired little pout on his face.

 

Oikawa just ignored him, thanking the doctor once more and collecting the medicine for his roommate. He herded the man back home, leading him with a touch to the small of his back and making sure he didn't stumble into anyone.

 

Suga only looked more tired when they walked into their apartment, nearly falling over himself as he toed off his shoes. Oikawa bit his lip as his roommate closed his eyes, pale enough to show off his veins but still so feverish that there were spots of pink on his cheeks.

 

"Bed," he said firmly.

 

Suga blinked and nodded, obediently toddling off toward his room.

 

Oikawa sighed as he watched his roommate walk away. It had been a while since he had taken care of anyone. He hoped he would do well.

 

From beside him, Suga's phone went off. He had forgotten it in his coat pocket.

 

Oikawa sighed again and fished it out of the woolen thing, momentarily pausing when he saw the name displayed on the screen.

 

_Nana._

 

Oikawa bit his lip, considering. It wouldn't upset Suga if he answered it, right? They were close, after all. And the man was sick and Oikawa wanted to know how to handle the situation right. So...

 

His thumb swiped across the screen, answering it. Oikawa nervously brought the phone to his ear, nibbling on his bottom lip as he waited.

 

"Koushi, darling, how are you?"

 

Oh.

 

Oikawa blinked, a little smile crossing his face.

 

She had a nice voice, soft and sweet and merry. It reminded him of his roommate.

 

"Um, sorry, ma'am. This is Suga-chan's roommate," he said slowly, a little jitter of nerves running through him. "Um, my name's Tooru Oikawa."

 

" _Oh_!" There was delight in the little exclamation, something pleased in her voice. "Oh, it's _lovely_ to meet you dear. I'm Koushi's nana."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," he said politely. It really was a pleasure; he was still curious about Suga's family. "Um, Suga-chan left his phone in his coat pocket so I answered it. He's laying down right now. Unfortunately he's sick."

 

"Sick?" There was worry in her voice now. "Oh, dear...it's not bad is it?"

 

"No, ma'am," Oikawa reassured her. "There's a little cold going around campus is all. We just got back from the clinic."

 

She hummed quietly. "I see...are you going to be taking care of him?"

 

"Yes, ma'am." He took a little breath, trying not to be so nervous talking to her. "I was...um, I was wondering if you could tell me what Suga-chan is like when he's sick and if there's anything I can do to make him feel better."

 

"Oh." She sounded thoughtful now, almost curious. "Well...Koushi can be a bit stubborn when he's ill."

 

"I know. I had to practically drag him to the clinic."

 

She let out a little laugh, airy and familiar. "Ah, that sounds like him. He's stubborn. Koushi has never been a fan of other people fretting over him. He always wants to take care of everyone else. It pains him when he gets to a place where others have to take care of him."

 

"That does sound like him..." His voice came out as a murmur, reflective as he thought of his past experiences with his roommate. "Well...it's really too bad for him then. I plan on taking care of him."

 

"Thank you, dear. I _do_ appreciate it." The woman let out a little sigh. "Let's see...I'm not quite sure what to tell you, I'm afraid. Just make sure he takes his medicine and rests. Oh! If he doesn't really feel like eating, try to tempt him with sanpeijiru. It usually does the trick."

 

"Sanpeijiru..." Oikawa hummed and nodded to himself, making to file that away. "I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?"

 

"Nothing I can think of at the moment. He's not that hard to handle- outside of the stubborn streak." She let another little sigh. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

 

"Thank you, ma'am." Oikawa bit his lip, mind racing to plan out how best to care for his roommate. "Um, would you like to talk to him now?"

 

"Yes, if you would be so kind."

 

"Just one moment."

 

Oikawa walked to Suga's room, knocking gently on the door and then peeking in. The man was curled up on his bed, pajamas on and face tired.

 

"Suga-chan?" The man raised his head from the pillow, looking over at him. "Your grandmother is on the phone."

 

Suga held out his hand, making a little grabbing motion and mumbling a quiet thank you as Oikawa placed the device in his palm.

 

Oikawa watched him from the doorway, lingering as his roommate chatted with his grandmother, his words mumbled and stumbling.

 

He had never seen his roommate like this. It was odd and it made worry creep through his veins. He _knew_ Suga would be fine, that he would get better. But...it still worried him as he took in the glazed eyes and flushed cheeks and little smears of purple underneath his eyes.

 

Oikawa bit his lip and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for Suga to finish the conversation. As soon as the man put down his phone, he walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and pressing the back of his hand to Suga's forehead.

 

"You're so warm," he murmured.

 

"I'm sorry." Suga's voice was so small, so quiet.

 

Oikawa frowned, brushing his hand down Suga's cheek gently. "Suga-chan, why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for."

 

"But I..." Suga shivered as Oikawa's fingers dipped underneath his jawline, head tilting back to expose more of his neck. "I...you were going to get dinner with Iwa-san. I made you skip out on that. I ruined your night."

 

"Suga-chan, you did not _ruin_ my night. Don't be silly. Iwa-chan can wait another day," Oikawa told him firmly. "This is much more important."

 

"But..."

 

Suga shivered again as Oikawa stroked his cheek gently, brushing some of his hair back behind his ear.

 

"It's fine, Suga-chan. I promise." He smiled down at his roommate, giving his cheek another little stroke. "I'm going to walk down to the store and get some stuff for soup. Do you want anything from the shop?"

 

Suga shook his head, a little yawn slipping out from him.

 

"Okay then. You rest up." Oikawa checked the impulse to press a kiss to the man's forehead, instead standing up and crossing his arms. "I'll be back in a little bit. Take your medicine."

 

"Yes, _sir_."

 

He let out a little laugh at the tired sarcasm and turned from his roommate, leaving the room and fetching his coat so he could go out once more.

 

It was going to be hard trying to keep his impulses in check. With Suga in need of his care, it was so easy to give into the the desire to press a kiss to his forehead, his cheek. It was just felt so natural to do so, to bestow that little mark of comfort.

 

Oikawa sighed as he stepped out of the building, the cold evening air making him shiver.

 

He couldn't do it. A chaste kiss was still out of bounds, still too much. Even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn't.

 

Oikawa bit his lip as he passed by a couple, their hands linked and their laughter mingling.

 

He wanted that. He wanted that so _bad_. To be with Suga without restraint, to be happy and together with the man. They were already so, so close.

 

He didn't even want to simply just fuck the man- okay, maybe he _did_ want to fuck Suga. But...he wanted more than that. He wanted to be able to kiss him, to hold him close, to touch him and just be with him without holding back. It felt so unnatural to restrain himself. He didn't want to restrain himself. This was the first time he had ever really wanted to be with someone like this and it made him antsy to just keep holding himself back.

 

Why did he keep holding himself back? Why didn't he just confess? Why didn't he just go for it?

 

Because he was scared. Because he didn't want to lose his friendship with Suga. Because he was terrified of fucking everything up.

 

Oikawa moodily made his way through the grocery store, collecting the ingredients needed for soup and a few odds and ends.

 

He needed to confess. He needed to just do it. But...it was still too early, wasn't it? Wasn't it still too soon? And right now wasn't the time. Not when Suga was sick, not when there was still a trace of uncertainty running through him.

 

The sigh he let out made the cashier give him a curious look and he forced a small, polite smile at them.

 

When would be the right time? When could he let the man know how he felt? When could he be certain he wouldn't be rejected, when he wouldn't be pushed away?

 

The sky was fading as he stepped out of the store, the twilight reflecting his tired mood.

 

He just wanted to love Suga. That was all.

 

The concept of loving Suga was simple. It was easy. Making it a reality was...not so simple.

 

Iwaizumi would tell him he was overthinking things. He had _already_ told him he was overthinking things.

 

"Just go for it, Dummykawa. Suga-san likes you too."

 

But did he? Did he really?

 

Yes, he let him touch him. He let him pull him against his chest, card his fingers through his hair, slide his hand over his. He let Oikawa touch him and he reacted and he never pulled away. But...did that really mean anything?

 

He let out another sigh and bit his lip, eyeing his building up ahead. Someone was smoking by the door, head bent down and body leaning against the brick of the building. A few more steps and the body came into focus, letting Oikawa know that it was Miya.

 

Oikawa pursed his lips as he walked toward the man.

 

He was still annoyed with him, still holding a small little grudge over the meeting with his brother.

 

Miya looked up as he approached, a small little smirk on his face. "Heya Oikawa-san."

 

"Hey."

 

He left it at that, not wanting to get into it with him.

 

But before he could walk into the building, Miya cleared his throat to grab his attention. "My bro was askin' about Suga-san the other night."

 

"Was he?" Oikawa made sure to keep his tone neutral, not rising to the bait. "And what exactly was he asking about?"

 

"If he was single or if you two were fuckin'." Miya said it nonchalantly, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out with his smirk still in place. "He thinks Suga-san is cute."

 

"Suga-chan _is_ cute." Oikawa took a deep breath and looked over at the man. "I would appreciate it if you didn't encourage your brother in regards to Suga-chan."

 

"Ohhhh?" Miya drawled. "And why is that? Are you two really dating?"

 

"We're not dating," Oikawa admitted. "Not yet. But I fully intend to make Suga-chan mine."

 

Miya hummed, one brow cocking up. "Oh, really? The fact remains that you two ain't together. If someone were to go after Suga-san, there's really nothin' ya can do about it."

 

"I _know_." Oikawa took a deep breath, trying to reign in the urge to snap at the man. "I know. Trust me, I do."

 

"Better lock him down then," Miya drawled, "before someone else does."

 

Oikawa just rolled his eyes and walked off, unwilling to continue the conversation.

 

He knew. He knew all too well that someone could sweep Suga off his feet before he got the chance to make a move. He didn't need everyone to keep reminding him of it.

 

He sighed as he stepped into the apartment, calling out and letting Suga know he was home.

 

Oikawa put away the groceries and then made his way into Suga's room, peeking in to find the man sitting up and staring at the pages of a book, eyes slightly unfocused.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

The man blinked and glanced over at him, a small smile popping onto his face. "Oh, you're back."

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded, stepping into the bedroom and walking over to Suga's bed. "Did you take your medicine?"

 

Suga nodded, eyes closing as Oikawa sat on the bed. "Yeah...It made me really sleepy. I tried to read, but..."

 

"What are you reading?" Oikawa took the book from Suga, scanning the pages curiously. "Hamlet?"

 

"Mmhmm." Suga's eyes opened once more, sleepy and glazed over. "I was in a play in high school and I kind of fell in love with it. It makes me nostalgic."

 

"You were in a play?" Oikawa bit his lip, not quite able to hide his smile. "I wish I could have seen it."

 

Suga hummed, lips curling up into a small smile. "It was fun. I was an understudy for Hamlet, but I ended up playing Laertes. I still remember most of the lines..."

 

"Oh? Really?" Oikawa touched Suga's forehead gently, checking to see if he was still burning up and then running his fingers to stroke his cheek. "Why don't you give me one?"

 

Suga smiled, giving his bottom lip a brief tug with his teeth. "Sure. Let's see..."

 

There was a moment of silence, Suga searching for what he wanted to quote before beginning.

 

"What a piece of work is a man," Suga started, eyes closing and voice soft. "How noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable..."

 

"In action how like an angel..." His hand lifted, gently touching Oikawa's and pressing it more firmly against his cheek. "In apprehension..."

 

Copper eyes opened, soft and bright and glimmering with some sort of light that made Oikawa's heart skip a beat. "...how like a god."

 

Suga fell quiet, looking up at him with a hazy expression. Oikawa swallowed as his eyes ran over flushed cheeks and bright eyes and lips curled into a soft smile.

 

God, Suga was so _beautiful_.

 

He almost blurted it out loud, but took a quick breath instead, hiding what he wanted to say and smiling down at the man. "That was nice, Suga-chan. Um...so...I got some groceries to make soup. Would you like me to make it? Can you eat?"

 

Suga hummed quietly, eyes falling close and turning to nuzzle against Oikawa's palm, hand still holding his in place. "I think I can eat a little."

 

Oh...oh that was a bit too much.

 

Oikawa bit his lip and nodded, stroking Suga's cheek once more before pulling away.

 

He nearly sprinted from the room, cheeks burning and heart pounding.

 

Okay.  
So.

 

Sick Suga was cute and slightly clingy and it was almost too much for Oikawa to handle.

 

Oikawa swallowed and pressed a hand to his heart, taking a deep breath to try to steady himself.

 

Suga was _sick_. He was sick and he needed Oikawa to help take care of him, not _pine_ over him and fall to pieces just because he looked at him with hazy eyes and nuzzled against his palm like some tired kitten.

 

He took another deep breath and nodded to himself.

 

Right.  
Suga was sick and needed to be taken care of. So that's what he was going to do. Just take care of him and not thinking about kissing him.

 

Oikawa groaned to himself.

 

Yeah, right. As if he could think of anything else.

 

He sighed and turned to the fridge, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater to get ready to cook.

 

If he was going to daydream, he might as well do it while he was doing something useful.

* * *

 

His head was spinning.

 

Suga whined quietly to himself, curling up under the covers and burrowing into his pillow.

 

He felt awful. Absolutely _awful_.

 

Why did he have to get sick? He had a test coming up he needed to study for. And here he was, curled up under the covers and _burdening_ his roommate.

 

He _hated_ this. Hated feeling useless and like a dead weight. He didn't want to burden Oikawa, didn't want to interrupt his plans or have him worry.

 

Suga groaned into the fabric, the sound muffled but still too loud for his ears.

 

He just wanted to sleep and wake up better. This was the _worst_. The absolute worst.

 

A soft knock sounded, followed by the quiet creak of the door opening.

 

"Suga-chan?" Oikawa's voice was so soft, so _gentle_. "Are you awake?"

 

Suga let out a little noise and rolled over, squinting as the light of the hallway fell onto him, framing Oikawa in a silhouette. The brunette walked over to him, a little tray in hand.

 

"Here, I made you some sanpeijiru, Suga-chan." Oikawa sat down on the bed and smiled at him. "It might not be the best, but..."

 

Suga sat up, scooting so he could lean against the pillows and take the tray from Oikawa. "You made sanpeijiru?"

 

"Mmhmm." Oikawa's smile flicked up, warm and gentle. "Your nana told me you like it, so..."

 

Suga bit his lip, picking up the spoon and dunking it in the bowl. "Nana told you that?"

 

"Yeah. I, um, asked her if there was anything I can do to make you feel better," Oikawa confessed. His hand reached over the covers, fingers hesitantly touching the back of Suga's hand. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

 

Some sort of lump lodged itself in Suga's throat at Oikawa's words, his heart skipping and his eyes prickling. He dropped his gaze down to the soup and nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak.

 

No one took care of him like this besides his nana. He wasn't used to this. And usually he would feel frustrated if someone tried, kick up a fuss and protest. But this...but this was nice. It made him feel warm, secretly pleased and content. Oikawa _wanted_ to take care of him. He wanted Suga to be okay.

 

Suga took a small bite of the soup, hiding his face and hoping he wouldn't betray how oddly close to crying he felt.

 

"It's good," he told him quietly. "Thank you."

 

"You're not just saying that, right?" There was a touch of anxiousness in Oikawa's voice, something uncertain and nervous. "I can make something else if you don't like it. I've never made it before so-"

 

"It's fine, Oikawa." He flipped his palm over, grasping Oikawa's hand delicately and giving it a squeeze. "It's _perfect_. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

 

When he glanced up, Oikawa was grinning, head bent down slightly and teeth tugging at his bottom lip. He looked happy, pleased.

 

"Thank you," Suga told him again. "I'm sorry for being a burden. I know it must be a drag to take care of me."

 

"Oh, Suga-chan, _no_." Oikawa squeezed his hand, leaning forward just a bit. "No, no. I'm happy to take care of you. You're not a burden at all."

 

"But-"

 

"You're not," the brunette said firmly, cutting him off. "You put up with me all the time. The least I can do is take care of you while you're sick."

 

Suga sighed, electing to take another bite of the soup instead of arguing with his roommate.

 

It was good. It was _really_ good. Eating it reminded him of his childhood, of his grandmother and his mother. It reminded him of home and days spent tucked away in bed, falling asleep to the sound of knitting needles clicking together and his nana's humming as she watched over him.

 

Another sigh slipped out, tired and quiet.

 

He missed home. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted his grandmother's cooking and he wanted to sit with his grandfather on the porch and he wanted to visit his uncle's cafe. He wanted to go back to Miyagi, wanted the fresh air and the comfort.

 

They stayed quiet, Oikawa watching him as he ate and Suga trying not to let himself get emotional; he always got a touch _sensitive_ when he was ill.

 

"How are you feeling, Suga-chan?" Oikawa asked, breaking the silence.

 

"Tired," Suga admitted. "The medicine is making me a little sleepy."

 

"Then you should rest." Oikawa bit his lip, eyeing the half empty bowl. "If you can't finish that, we can save it for later. Don't push yourself."

 

"I..." Suga dropped his eyes to the bowl of soup, the lump in his throat returning. "Thank you."

 

"There's no need to thank me. Do you want me to take it back?" Oikawa asked. "Get you something else?"

 

Suga shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat up a little bit in some sort of misplaced embarrassment. "I...no, it's fine. Um, I'm not sure if I can finish it, though."

 

"Then I'll take it back for you." Oikawa's hand squeezed his once more before pulling away to pick up the tray. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

 

He stood up, smiling down at Suga before beginning to walk away. Without even thinking about it, Suga's hand shot out to grab Oikawa's sweater, tugging on it gently.

 

"Will you come back?" The question tumbled out unexpectedly and he felt his cheeks heat up more. Suga dropped his hold on Oikawa's sweater immediately, retracting his hand. "I...um, sorry. I know that's selfish. It's fine. You don't have to."

 

"Oh, Kou-chan..." Oikawa turned around, his smile so gentle that it nearly hurt. "You can be selfish with me. I _want_ you to be selfish with me. You don't have to hold back."

 

"I..."

 

He didn't know what to say back. He felt a weird, sharp sting in his chest and curled up into himself, simply nodding and letting Oikawa walk out of the room.

 

Suga slid down in the bed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

 

_You can be selfish with me._

 

The words echoed through his feverish mind, made his heart pound and his breath stutter.

 

Suga never allowed himself to be selfish with someone. Everyone was selfish with him and he gave without wanting in return. That was just how it was. That was how it had always been. For him to be selfish, for him to cling and indulge in neediness, it was...it was such a foreign concept.

 

But...he _wanted_ to be a little selfish, a little needy. He _wanted_ to cling to his roommate, to take his warmth and comfort and use it to alleviate his misery.

 

Maybe...maybe he could be a little selfish. Just this once.

 

There was the sound of footsteps and then the feeling of weight being lowered onto the bed, the mattress dipping slightly. Some rustling of the covers and the whisper of the sheets being pulled back and then Oikawa was next to him, warm and smelling of cinnamon as he pulled Suga into his chest.

 

"You're going to get sick." Even as he protested, Suga let himself nestle against him; fingers gently grasping at the fabric of his shirt and forehead resting in the crook of his neck. Never before had they been under the covers like this. It was so _warm_ and so _cozy_ ; Suga couldn't help but sigh and let himself relax. "You need to be careful."

 

"If I get sick, it'll be worth it," Oikawa murmured. "Don't worry about it."

 

Suga hummed and they fell quiet, resting against each other. Oikawa ran his fingers over him gently, the touch soft and light as the digits danced along the planes of his shoulders, his back, his neck.

 

Suga felt himself melt a little underneath the touch and nuzzled closer to him, enjoying the content sigh Oikawa let out.

 

Selfish...was it selfish if his roommate seemed to enjoy this just as much as he did?

 

Suga hummed quietly to himself, eyelids drooping and a wave of drowsiness running over him.

 

"Will you sing to me?"

 

Another question blurted out unplanned.

 

He didn't make the effort to be embarrassed by it. It was selfish and maybe childish, but he wanted to hear Oikawa's voice, wanted to hear the dreamy little notes.

 

And Oikawa _did_ say he could be selfish.

 

The request made the brunette chuckle quietly, head turning and lips brushing against his forehead. He felt Oikawa's lips curl into a smile, a quiet hum sounding.

 

" _Je t'aime un peu trop_  
_Pour vivre sans que tu m'aimes aussi_  
_Je t'aime un peu trop_  
_Je t'aime tellement que c'est pour la vie..._ "

 

Suga smiled, feeling his body drop further into comfort as Oikawa quietly sang to him.

 

" _Et sur ton balcon_  
_Tu écoutes cette chanson_  
_C'est le plus beau des sentiments_  
_Car je t'aime vraiment..._ "

 

Chapped lips touched against his forehead, light and chaste and cool against his feverish skin.

 

" _Je vis pour ta peau_  
_Je rêve de tes charmes nuit après nuit_  
_Je t'aime un peu trop_  
_C'est le sentiment qui éclaire ma vie..._ "

 

More words, more soft murmuring. His tired mind couldn't quite think, his body couldn't stay awake.

 

All he could do was let himself drift off to sleep, held gently in his roommate's arm with chapped lips pressed to his forehead and soft fingers stroking along his back.

* * *

 

Suga fell asleep in his arms that night.

 

Not laying beside him, not curled up inches away. In his arms. In _Oikawa's_ arms.

 

It took ages for Oikawa to fall asleep. He couldn't sleep. Not when Suga was resting against him, fingers curled against the fabric of his sweater and face buried in the crook of his neck. He just stayed awake until his body gave out, thankful for the opportunity presented to him and taking the time to simply drink in Suga's warmth, sear the feeling of him being so close to him in his mind, and enjoy the peace it brought him.

 

His lips found their way to Suga's forehead again and again, pressing softly against the warm skin. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he was being selfish and unfair for giving into his impulses. But in the quiet of the room with Suga curled up in his embrace, he couldn't help it.

 

He chose not to feel guilty about it. He chose to feel grateful instead and spent his time running his fingers over flushed cheeks and through soft hair until he fell asleep, happy and content with life.

 

The next morning he woke up to Suga still nestled against him, still clinging to him and sleeping.

 

It made warmth blossom in his chest, made a smile break across his face.

 

He carefully untangled himself from the man, dropping a kiss to his cheek and tucking away the stolen moment in his mind to remember later on.

 

Oikawa left the room, softly closing the door behind him and padding to the bathroom.

 

He had fallen asleep in his jeans and his sweater. His legs were a bit stiff and his arm tingled from Suga falling asleep on it. He might have caught Suga's cold. But god...

 

God it was _so_ worth it.

 

Oikawa took a shower and changed into clean clothes, picking his phone up from his room and answering the little flurry of unanswered messages.

 

He let it slip to Iwaizumi that he had fallen asleep with Suga, that he had spent the night taking care of him. The spiky haired man congratulated him, sending him a text and telling him to let Suga know he hoped he felt better soon.

 

That made Oikawa smile. He was glad his best friend approved of Suga, that he cared for him as well.

 

He spent the morning quietly cleaning and catching up on his assignments. Around lunch time, Suga stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes and mumbling a greeting.

 

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Oikawa smiled at him as he passed by, turning to the coffee pot to keep from leaning over and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. "Feeling any better?"

 

"A little..." Suga yawned quietly, sitting at the table and sniffling. "Will you make me some tea?"

 

"Of course, Suga-chan." Oikawa pulled the kettle over to him and began to fill it up. "Can you eat?"

 

"Mm, I think so..."

 

"I'll make you some toast then," he told him. "Make sure to take your medicine with it."

 

Another yawn sounded. "'Kay."

 

"Which tea would you like?" Oikawa asked, opening the cupboard and eyeing the several boxes and tins stored away. "And what jam?"

 

"Um...earl grey and blackberry, please."

 

Oikawa smiled at the soft, mumbled words, warmth threading through him. "Alright, Suga-chan."

 

The rest of the day was spent quietly.

 

After breakfast, Oikawa prodded Suga into the shower, tidying up the kitchen as the man cleaned himself up. His roommate still looked tired when he stumbled into the living room, hair damp and bags under his eyes. Oikawa beckoned him to the couch and the two spent the day watching Cosmos; Suga drifting in and out of sleep and Oikawa tending to him as needed.

 

It was quiet and soft and nice- exactly the sort of day he craved.

 

He ignored his phone and he ignored his assignments, using the time to take care of his roommate instead.

 

The next day, Suga looked better. He still clung to Oikawa, asking the man to sit with him and keep him company. He spent his day in Suga's bed, the grey haired man resting against his chest as he worked on an assignment.

 

It was almost heartbreakingly perfect, almost heartbreakingly peaceful.

 

If Suga noticed the one soft, feather light kiss he pressed to the top of his head, he never said anything.

 

By Monday Suga was better. He was able to get out of bed without feeling dizzy and managed to eat properly. When Oikawa stuck a thermometer in his mouth, he was back to a normal temperature and Oikawa allowed his roommate to go to class.

 

That night Suga fell asleep early, his head in Oikawa's lap and his textbook falling onto the living room floor with a soft _thwack_.

 

On Tuesday his color was back to normal; pale but not ashen and the pink spots faded away.

 

Suga cooked for him that night, insisting he was fine and wanting Oikawa to relax. After dinner they curled up on Oikawa's bed and let a movie play, ignoring it halfway through to share stories about other times the two had fallen ill and how their families had cared for them.

 

Wednesday rolled around and Suga was fully well, his eyes no glazed over and his energy back.

 

Oikawa had resigned himself to their situation returning to normal, to being the one to initiate contact.

 

It was a more than pleasant surprise when Suga found him that night, crawling into his bed and leaning against him without a word.

 

Oikawa blinked and looked down at his textbook, almost afraid to ask why his roommate had come to him. "Kou-chan?"

 

"You said I could be selfish, right?" Suga murmured, head resting against his shoulder. "This is okay, isn't it?"

 

Oikawa swallowed and nodded, the smile on his face as wide as how fast his heart was beating. "Yeah, of course."

 

Suga hummed, the sound almost pleased, and slid his hand to Oikawa's, entwining their fingers and running his thumb over the ridges of his knuckles.

 

Another first for them. Another little step forward, another little bit of progress.

 

Oikawa grinned and pushed up his glasses with his free hand, letting himself feel as if this was some small victory.

 

Slowly but surely, Suga would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy, that was some fluff, eh?
> 
> The next chapter is much longer and a bit more ~angsty~ ≖‿≖
> 
> The song Oiks was singing was the French version of "I Love You Too Much" from the Book of Life. You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbcvdA6-Kc8) :3
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Salty Creampuff  
> ⚫Suga and his feelings  
> ⚫Wtf do you mean I like him? NO I DON'T


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey, um, Suga-chan? Remember how I said you would owe me one for letting your kohai stay with us?"

 

Suga blinked and sat up slowly, eyeing his roommate.

 

It was a Thursday night. The day had been long for them both; Oikawa had mixed up two essays and handed them into the wrong professors and Suga had taken a small tumble down the apartment stairs, bruising his hip and dropping the muffin he had been eating in the mud.

 

It had been a long day and the two had immediately fell into each other when they were both home, laying down on Oikawa's bed and letting Netflix play in the background. The show they had clicked on had been nearly forgotten, simply playing on as Suga slowly let himself drift closer and closer to sleep as he laid curled up next to his roommate, Oikawa's fingers absently carding through his hair.

 

Suga ran his tongue over his teeth, something reluctant running through him as he eyed the nervously smiling brunette. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

 

"Um..." Oikawa bit his lip, sitting up as well and clasping his hands together. "Well, how would you feel if one of my kohai crashed with us?"

 

"Oh." Suga blinked, frowning but nodding. "That's fine. I mean, you were fine with Tsukki and Yamaguchi so..."

 

"Um...how would you feel..." Oikawa took a deep breath, dropping his gaze to his hands and squeezing them so tight his knuckles turned white. "How would you feel if it was...tonight? And, um...without knowing when he would leave?"

 

Suga stared at Oikawa, one brow cocking. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Of course he wasn't going to deny him. But...something about the request made him feel a bit uneasy almost.

 

Oikawa shifted uncomfortably on the bed, teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he waited for Suga to answer him.

 

"Of course it's fine, Oikawa," he said slowly. "Um...yeah. It's fine. I'm happy for them to stay."

 

"Thank you, Suga-chan." There was relief in Oikawa's voice, something tired and grateful. "Um...I'm going to call him and let him know then."

 

"Right..." Suga took a little breath and smiled at his roommate, pushing himself up from the bed. "Um...I think I'll start on a bit of dinner. I'll make enough for him too."

 

"Thank you, Suga-chan."

 

He nodded once more and then retreated from Oikawa's room, frowning as he walked himself to the living room.

 

He was being a bit ridiculous. There was no reason to feel any sense of apprehension, any sense of reluctance. It was just Oikawa's kohai.

 

Suga worried his bottom lip as he eyed the contents of their fridge.

 

But...why was he coming over? Why so suddenly? And why was there no foreseeable end to his little visit? Was there something wrong? Was he in trouble?

 

Oikawa wouldn't bring trouble into their home, right?

 

No. Of course he wouldn't.

 

Suga sighed and pulled out the ingredients he would need for pasta. He would do something simple, something quick. Everyone liked spaghetti, right?

 

He began to whip together the meal, not really paying attention as his hands just simply followed through the recipe automatically.

 

Who was it that was coming over? Oikawa had said it was a kohai. So...which one?

 

It couldn't be that terrifying blonde. That mad dog wouldn't come to Oikawa. Maybe Kunimi? That was his name, right? The sleepy eyed one? It was a possibility, but it felt very, very slim for some reason. It couldn't be the one Kageyama and Hinata dubbed Radish Head. No, that one would go to Iwaizumi.

 

So...maybe the slender brunette? Oikawa 2.0. What had been his name? Ya...Yahaba?

 

Suga frowned as he poked at the meat browning in the pan.

 

It could only be him. Unless, of course, it was someone outside of the volleyball club. Though, that seemed highly unlikely.

 

So...what could the boy want? It was late in the evening. It was a school night. So it must be an emergency. But...what kind of emergency?

 

His lip was beginning to feel tender from biting on it.

 

Suga let out a sigh, straining the noodles and stirring the pasta sauce.

 

Why was he being so weird about this? He didn't act like this- not usually, at least. He was always happy to help out a friend and his friend's friends.

 

So...why did he feel reluctant now?

 

Was it because Oikawa had never asked if anyone could come over before? Sure, there was Iwaizumi. But that was entirely different. The spiky haired man was his roommate's best friend- he didn't really count.

 

Suga chewed on his lip, watching as the sauce began to bubble quietly.

 

He needed to get himself under check. This was ridiculous.

 

"Suga-chan?"

 

Suga jumped at the sound of his roommate's voice, whirling around and putting a hand to his chest. Oikawa was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing his elbow awkwardly and frowning.

 

"Sorry. You surprised me." Suga took a little breath and flashed a smile at the brunette, hoping he looked normal. "What is it?"

 

"Um..." Oikawa sighed, hand moving to rub at the back of his neck. "I just, um...wanted to apologize, I guess. About my kohai coming over. I know it's really sudden so..."

 

"Oh, Oikawa..." It was Suga's turn to sigh, a little tendril of guilt snaking through him. He had never meant to make his roommate feel as if he should apologize. "Please don't apologize. It's fine. It's sudden and it's a bit of a surprise, but it's fine. I promise."

 

Oikawa looked uncertain, shuffling awkwardly as he eyed his roommate. "I wouldn't ask if he could come over if it wasn't important."

 

"I know, Oikawa," Suga reassured him. "And it's fine. You're allowed to have friends come over."

 

"But..." The brunette bit his lip again and sighed. "I just...I don't know what he's going to be like. So, um, if he's a bit...antagonistic, I...well..."

 

"Oikawa, it's fine," he told him firmly. "You put up with Kuroo for me, so..."

 

Oikawa wrinkled his nose at the name, an automatic response to the mentioning of his former lover. "Yes, well..."

 

"It's fine," Suga said again. "It's really fine. When will he get here?"

 

"Um...maybe ten, fifteen minutes?" Oikawa pulled out his phone, frowning at it. "He's on the train, so...."

 

"Which one is it?" Suga asked, turning to the stove again to stir the sauce and tap in a bit of garlic powder.

 

"Oh, it's just Yahaba. Do you remember him?"

 

Suga bit his lip and nodded. So. He had been right. "And you don't know how long he'll be staying?"

 

"No..." A quiet sigh sounded from behind him, something tired and small. "I'm sorry."

 

"There's no need to apologize." Suga clicked the burners off and scooted the pots over to the cool ones. "Should we get the futon out? Or is he going to sleep on the couch?"

 

"Oh, um-"

 

"Or do you want to bunk with me and let him take your bed?"

 

Even though it slipped out of his own mouth, it stunned Suga enough that he paused as he reached over for a pasta spoon. He blinked, staring at his hand, and then forced himself to continue on.

 

There was nothing wrong with offering it. They had already fell asleep in each other's beds before. Sure it had been unplanned those times, but...

 

"Oh...I...thank you, Suga-chan." Oikawa's voice was light and Suga had to check the impulse to turn around and catch the expression on his roommate's face. "I'll let him bunk in my room then. I'll just...I'll just go tidy it up."

 

"There's a spare set of sheets above the washer and dryer," Suga informed him, carefully keeping his voice casual. "They should fit your bed if you want to change them."

 

"Thanks, Suga-chan."

 

As soon as the sound of footsteps faded away, Suga gripped the counter, staring down at it and blinking rapidly.

 

What the _fuck_?

 

Was he losing his mind? He had just invited Oikawa to sleep in his bed. He invited him without a second thought, without thinking that it might be something out of bounds for them.

 

Yes, they had fallen asleep together before. But those times were on accident. They hadn't been premeditated. Neither Suga or Oikawa had asked if the other wanted to. It had just happened.

 

But...was it really that big of a deal? It was just sleeping. And it wasn't like they didn't already spend most of their time curled up together. For them it was normal...right?

 

God. How did this become normal for them? How did they go from former rivals to friends to this? It was so...

 

Suga took a deep breath, feeling his heart skip oddly.

 

It was fine. It was normal. And it was just...

 

It was...

 

Suga took another breath, this one shuddering.

 

This was going to be another mistake. This was going to push him closer and closer to tip toeing over the line of propriety. This was going to make him stumble even further into dangerous territory.

 

Oikawa was his _roommate_. He was his roommate and his friend and he was warm and gentle and kind to him and Suga adored him, adored his quirks and the vulnerability he displayed to him and the way he smiled so freely, so brightly.

 

He was his roommate. He was his friend. And he couldn't...he couldn't just keep letting this happen...right? Wasn't it his responsibility to keep things within the normal confines of friendship? If he just kept doing this...

 

But...  
He wasn't the only one, right?

 

Oikawa kept coming to him, kept pulling him close. Kept being soft and gentle and drawing on his skin and lighting fire in his veins.

 

So...was it...okay? Or...

 

Suga ran a hand down his face, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 

It was too much to think about, too much to process. He would just keep letting things progress, keep letting things flow naturally.

 

A sigh slipped from him, filling the empty room.

 

There were a few moments of silence as he stood there in the kitchen, tired and confused. Silence, and then a knock sounded from the front door, something quick and sharp and loud.

 

"Suga-chan can you get it? Please?"

 

"Yeah."

 

He felt a touch of nerves run through him, the same nerves he faced when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had found out about Oikawa.

 

Suga bit his lip as he approached the front door. Would Oikawa's kohai be just as uncaring? Or would he be a bit more antagonistic?

 

Another knock sounded and he took a deep breath before opening the door with a polite smile fixed on his face.

 

He was immediately greeted with a scowl, the surprised look on the younger man's face quickly falling to a look of displeasure.

 

"What are _you_ doing here?"

 

The snap in the man's voice made Suga blink, made him bite his cheek to keep from snapping back at him.

 

Suga took a deep breath, eyeing the man and still smiling politely. "I'm Oikawa's roommate."

 

Disbelief colored caramel eyes, long lashes dusting against high cheek bones and full lips twisting into a frown.

 

He looked good, Suga thought. In high school he had been a cute thing, something a bit delicate and adorable, pretty and doll like. He had grown into his features, gotten a bit taller and bit more chiseled. He was...attractive. Not unfairly attractive like Oikawa, but definitely heading toward that sort of beauty.

 

Suga ran his tongue over his teeth, trying not to stare at the man but failing.

 

There was a silence, a thick sort of quiet tainted with something almost like animosity.

 

Behind him, he heard the sound of Oikawa's door opening. A few quick footsteps and the brunette was by his side, hand brushing quickly over his forearm in a way that almost felt like his roommate was trying to send comfort and reassurance Suga's way.

 

But why?

 

"Oikawa senpai." His voice was soft now, the aggression gone and something almost shy threaded through it. "I..."

 

"Come in." Oikawa touched Suga's arm again, gently tugging him over so his kohai could enter the apartment. "I'll show you where you can put your things."

 

The brunette nodded, his hand tightening his hold on his travel bag, lip quickly bitten and then released.

 

Right. He was visiting for a reason. Something had happened. Suga needed to flick away this strange bit of enmity and play the good host.

 

Suga turned to his roommate and smiled at him, hand reaching out to touch his arm gently. "I'll leave you two be. Dinner is on the stove when you want it."

 

"Thank you, Suga-chan."

 

There was something soft in Oikawa's eyes, something soft and tired. Suga checked the impulse to touch the man's cheek, to cup it and smooth away the trace of anxiety making his brows knit together.

 

Instead, he just flicked his smile up a little wider and nodded to his roommate, stepping away and heading to the kitchen to make a bowl.

 

He was being weird.

 

Suga was being really weird.

 

He frowned as he spooned the pasta into a bowl, annoyed with himself.

 

He had no reason to feel so adverse to Oikawa's kohai. The younger man had done nothing to him. Sure, he hadn't greeted him in the most friendly of ways. But...

 

His frowned deepened as he grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.

 

He was being weird. He was feeling strangely prickly, strangely on edge. There was no reason for it, no reason to feel almost threatened.

 

Maybe he was just tired. It had been a long day and his nerves were a bit frayed from upcoming exams and the stress of looming deadlines.

 

Yes, that had to be it.

 

Suga sighed as he retreated to his bedroom.

 

He had a feeling it was going to be a very long weekend.

* * *

 

"So."

 

Oikawa crossed his arms as he eyed his kohai. The younger man was sitting on his bed, cheeks holding a light flush and his lip bitten.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

The brunette shook his head, fingers toying with each other nervously. "Not...not yet...I..."

 

"It's fine." Oikawa smiled at him, hoping it came off as reassuring. "I won't make you talk before you're ready."

 

"Thank you." Yahaba's voice came out so quietly, so unlike his usual confident tone. "I...thank you."

 

Oikawa sighed and raised a hand to run through his hair. "No need to thank me. So...do you want to something to eat? Something to drink? Suga-chan made spaghetti."

 

Yahaba's nose wrinkled at the mention of Suga's name, his lips pursing lightly. "Suga- _chan_?"

 

"Yes, Suga- _chan_." Oikawa eyed the little brunette, arms crossing again. "Is that a problem?"

 

"No." The tone said otherwise. "You didn't say he was your roommate."

 

"I never thought to mention it." Oikawa tilted his head up a bit, eyes narrowing. "Do you want food or not?"

 

"Yes." The word came out as a snap and Yahaba flinched as Oikawa's eyes narrowed further. "Y-yes. Please."

 

"Come on then."

 

The younger man followed after him obediently, footsteps trailing behind him quietly as Oikawa led him to the kitchen.

 

"Sit." Yahaba complied almost immediately, dropping into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Oikawa turned to the stove, pulling down plates for them and glasses. "Do you want some wine?"

 

"Yes." The brunette curled up into himself when Oikawa threw a look over his shoulder at him, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "Yes, _please_."

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded, beginning to pile the pasta onto the plates.

 

Was this annoyance the same that Suga had felt when Oikawa first moved in? Had he been this irritated at the lack of manners, the poor behavior?

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue softly, admonishing himself for his past prickliness. He would need to make it up to his roommate.

 

When Oikawa placed the plate and the wine in front of Yahaba, something like a sneer flickered across his face. It flickered and then it fell when his gaze caught the look Oikawa was giving him. Teeth tugged on his bottom lip again and he reached for the glass of wine, taking a long sip.

 

Oikawa just sat quietly, sipping on his own glass and watching his kohai. The man didn't meet his gaze, didn't try to talk with him. He just sat there, fidgeting awkwardly and drinking until he finally dipped his fork into the pasta, taking a reluctant bite.

 

Oikawa waited for him to finish it before propping his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "How is it?"

 

"Good." The word came out begrudgingly, an annoyed look flashing through caramel eyes. Oikawa tssked softly and Yahaba took a breath, looking as if he was trying to reel in his behavior. "It's good. Thank you."

 

"You should thank Suga-chan. He was the one who made it." Again, a flash of annoyance. Again, another breath. "Suga-chan is an excellent cook."

 

"Oh, is he?" There was a trace of a scoff in the man's voice, something petty and peevish. "How lucky for you."

 

Oikawa hummed quietly, nodding and then turning his attention back to his food.

 

Yahaba was being petty. He was being petty and childish and perhaps a bit jealous.

 

Oikawa sipped on the wine, licking his lips and eyeing his kohai. It was going to be a long weekend.

 

He knew there would be some friction. Yahaba was still bitter about the Karasuno defeat and he was still a bit, well, attached to Oikawa. And he was upset about something, so he was in his little prickly little brat mode.

 

Oikawa sighed, drumming his fingers against the kitchen table.

 

He knew it wasn't going to be easy to deal with the man. But he couldn't just tell him no. Not when the younger man had sounded so desperate, not when he had reached out for help. It wasn't like Yahaba to ask for advice, to ask for reassurance or comfort. So when he did...

 

Another sigh slipped out of Oikawa and he drained the rest of the wine from the glass.

 

He would deal with his kohai- bratty behavior or no.

 

"You should get some rest," he told Yahaba. Oikawa stood up, gathering his own plate and glass to deposit in the sink. "You look exhausted."

 

The man flinched, his hand raising to press his fingertips just underneath the purple smears resting below his eyes. "I...yeah. I _am_ a little tired."

 

"I assume you're skipping out on classes tomorrow?" Oikawa resisted the urge to sigh as Yahaba nodded, instead smiling at him. "Right. Then rest as long as you like. My bed is yours as long as you need it."

 

"Oh." Yahaba blinked in surprise, something like confusion crossing over his face. "Where are you-"

 

"With Suga-chan."

 

Confusion immediately dissipated into disbelief. "I... _what_?"

 

"You heard me." Oikawa kept his voice calm, his face impassive. "So. The room is yours as long as you need it. Feel free to take a shower, a bath, whatever. You can watch tv or just do whatever you want."

 

Oikawa walked past his kohai, patting his shoulder as he did. "Have a good night."

 

He could feel the man's eyes boring holes into him as he walked away, disbelief clouding the air into something awkward and tense.

 

Oikawa sighed and let his shoulders drop as he walked to Suga's room. He felt so tired suddenly, so worn out.

 

Suga smiled at him when he walked in, the expression warm and bright. He beckoned him to the bed, moving his laptop to the side and crossing his legs. Oikawa happily crawled up next to him, crossing his own legs and sighing.

 

"You look tired," Suga commented.

 

"It's going to be a long weekend." Oikawa bit his lip, his lips dipping into an apologetic frown. "Sorry."

 

"It's fine," Suga reassured him. He yawned and scrubbed his hands over his face, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

 

Oikawa hummed, watching as Suga blinked and frowned. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah." A sigh slipped from the man. "Yeah. I just have a headache is all. I think I need to get glasses."

 

Oikawa bit his lip, mind flashing back to when Mattsun had slipped his glasses onto Suga's face at the restaurant. He couldn't help the small smile at the memory, at how adorable Suga had looked.

 

"You should get them," Oikawa told him. "You look _really_ cute in glasses."

 

"Do I?" There was a trace of amusement in Suga's voice, in the curl of his lips. There was something pleased in those copper eyes of his, some sort of happy light. Suga reached over and tugged on Oikawa's sleeve gently, insistently. "Come closer."

 

Oikawa complied happily, scooting closer to the man and leaning against his shoulder.

 

Ever since Suga had gotten sick, ever since that night Suga had crawled into his bed and taken Oikawa's attention, he had been more selfish, as the grey haired man had put it.

 

Oikawa wouldn't call it selfish, personally. He wasn't sure what he would label it, but he was sure that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed Suga tugging on his sweater and grabbing his attention. He enjoyed the man beckoning him over, telling him to come closer. He enjoyed the man threading his fingers through his own without asking, holding his hand and leaning against him as they sat together. He enjoyed the quiet demanding of his attention, of his affection.

 

He enjoyed it _thoroughly_.

 

Oikawa let out a quiet, happy little sigh, leaning his head against Suga's shoulder and idly scanning the laptop screen.

 

"Is that for school?"

 

Suga hummed and nodded, absently scratching at his cheek. "Yeah, for Adapted P.E."

 

Oikawa hummed, idly watching as Suga plunked away at the keyboard, content to sit in silence.

 

"Is Yahaba-san going to class tomorrow?" Suga asked after a moment or so, voice casual and light. "Or...does he not go to school?"

 

"He goes to school," Oikawa informed him. "Yahaba goes to U of T. I'm pretty sure he won't be attending tomorrow."

 

Suga hummed, the sound contemplative. "Are you going to class tomorrow?"

 

"Of course I am, Suga-chan." Oikawa sighed, turning his head so his forehead resting against his roommate's shoulder. "Is it okay if Yahaba stays here alone? I don't think there's any point in me skipping class. He won't talk until he's ready. And I think he needs to be alone for a bit."

 

Suga let out a soft noise and nodded. He was biting his lip when Oikawa lifted his head, brows slightly drawn together. "Yeah...yeah, it's fine. Um...has he mentioned why he needed to come over or...?"

 

"Not yet." Oikawa sighed and dropped his head back down again. "All he said was that he needed some help."

 

Suga hummed again. "I see."

 

There was quiet then. It was a sort of quiet that almost felt awkward to Oikawa, almost a bit tense.

 

He frowned, a bead of frustration running through him. What was that? Why had everything seemed a bit tense since he had asked Suga if Yahaba could come over? Why did it feel a bit strained? Was Suga annoyed with him?

 

He bit his lip, pulling away from his roommate. "Kou-chan?"

 

"Hmm?" Suga turned to him and offered a small smile. "What is it?"

 

"Are you...upset?" He watched as a puzzled look flashed across Suga's face, fine brows knitting together. "Are you mad? About Yahaba?"

 

"What?" Suga blinked and let out a little laugh, shaking his head. "No, of course not. Why would I be mad? He's your friend and he needs help, right?"

 

Oikawa nodded and Suga smiled, reaching a hand out to cup his face. His thumb ran over his cheekbone slowly, the motion soft but firm and completely comforting.

 

"I'm not upset," Suga told him. "I'm not, I promise. Don't worry, okay?"

 

Oikawa nodded, leaning into Suga's touch. "Okay."

 

Suga eyed him for a moment, thumb swiping over his cheek and lips parting ever so slightly. Oikawa watched as the man swallowed and took a deep breath, licking his lips and then smiling before pulling away.

 

"I don't want to work on this anymore," Suga murmured. He saved his essay and sat the laptop to the side again, hands falling to rest in his lap. "I'm tired."

 

"Me too." Oikawa swallowed, feeling his heart flutter a bit as Suga stood up from the bed and stretched, a flash of pale skin revealed from the movement. "Do you want to lay down?"

 

Suga nodded and yawned, stretching again and walking over to his dresser. "Yeah. Let me change real quick."

 

Oikawa stared at the ashen haired man as he took off his shirt, revealing a flawless, strong back. He licked his lips as Suga's hands fell onto the hem of his jeans, took in the dimples peeking slightly above the fabric, the swell of his ass and the way his muscles flexed ever so slightly as his fingers fumbled with the button and the zipper of his pants.

 

It took herculean effort to tear his eyes away from his roommate when the man went to push the pants down.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing his heart beat to slow down and his cheeks to cool. Suga couldn't know that he was admiring him, admiring the juxtaposition between soft and strong, fit arms and a gently curving waist.

 

The bed dipped down underneath Suga's weight as he wandered back over. There was the sound of quiet shuffling and then a hand was to his cheek, fingers feather light as the ashen haired man stroked his face.

 

"Are you okay?" Oikawa bit his lip and nodded, slowly opening his eyes to find Suga looking at him in concern. "You don't feel sick, do you?"

 

"Ah, no." He forced a small smile, carefully keeping his eyes on Suga's instead of letting them dart down to where the man's shirt was dipping down. There was the touch of fingers to his knee, as soft and as gentle as the digits tracing over his cheek. "I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

 

Suga eyed him, looking a bit suspicious. But he nodded and pulled away slowly, arms falling to cross over his chest. "Let's sleep then. What side do you want?"

 

"Um..." Oikawa ran his hand through his hair, blinking and trying to direct his thoughts back to something less nsfw and more appropriate. "I'll take the wall, I guess."

 

"'Kay."

 

Suga stood up from the bed and Oikawa shifted, moving under the covers and folding them back for Suga to slide in. He could swear there was a tint to the ashen haired man's cheeks before his roommate sidled into the bed with him, arm reaching out to click off the lamp.

 

Darkness enveloped the room and Oikawa bit his lip. Suga was so close; the honey sweet scent of his shampoo filled the air, washing over Oikawa with each breath he took.

 

Suga was so close, so near. The space between them felt vivid and sharp and Oikawa had to bite back a groan at how much he loathed it.

 

He tried to resist pulling Suga into him, tried to resist holding his roommate against him.

 

Tried and failed.

 

Oikawa reached out in the darkness and tugged his roommate into his chest, pulling his hips away so he wasn't quite spooning him.

 

"This okay?"

 

Suga nodded, some little noise sounding. The man cleared his throat and took a deep breath, shoulders rising and falling. "Yeah. It's okay."

 

Oikawa hummed and let himself close his eyes, let himself tilt his head down into a mess of grey hair and allow his senses to be overwhelmed by the chemically produced sweetness of Suga's shampoo and the soft, soft hairs tickling his nose.

 

He was tired and Suga was warm against him and his heart was beating a bit too fast to rest.

 

But slowly, ever so slowly he calmed down enough to drift off to sleep.

 

The last thing he remembered before sinking into dreams was the feeling of Suga touching his hand, running his fingers through his own and linking them together.

* * *

 

When Suga woke up, he found himself tangled up in Oikawa's embrace- head in the crook of the brunette's neck, leg thrown over his waist, and his roommate's arms circling his chest.

 

Suga blinked, feeling momentarily disorientated, and carefully untangled himself from the man so he could slap his alarm off.

 

He yawned and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his hand over his face and trying to wake up.

 

He was tired. Sleep was hard to come by the night before. He had been too caught up in the feeling of Oikawa's breath tickling his neck, of the warmth of being pulled into the man's chest, and the scent of his faded cologne.

 

Suga yawned again and scrubbed his hand over his face, blinking and trying to wake up.

 

Coffee. He needed coffee.

 

There was a mumble behind him and then the sound of the covers being pushed back. Oikawa's arms fell around his waist, head resting on his shoulders.

 

The brunette yawned, his breath tickling against Suga's neck. He nosed along its length sleepily, mumbling a little good morning and giving him a squeeze.

 

It made Suga smile. He relaxed against the man, head tilting to the side to expose more of his neck.

 

It was only when Oikawa's lips brushed over his ear that he fully woke up, fully realized what was happening.

 

He stiffened and touched Oikawa's hand gently, praying his shaking fingertips wouldn't betray the air of normalcy he was trying to portray.

 

"Do you want some coffee?" Oikawa nodded, mumbling some sort of nonsense into the crook of his neck. "I'll make us a pot then. You have class in an hour; try to wake up."

 

The muttered "yes, mother" made him smile despite his too quick heart and he pulled away from the roommate, fingers tracing over the back of his hand.

 

It was quiet in the apartment when he stepped out of his room. He thought Yahaba might still be asleep.

 

But he wasn't.

 

The younger man was sitting at the kitchen table, one long leg pulled up to his chest and eyes impossibly tired. A half empty cup of coffee rested in front of him.

 

Suga bit his lip and eyed him from the doorway, unsure what to say. He felt a bit embarrassed by his irritation the night before. Clearly the boy was upset. Clearly he needed some sort of comfort. It had been childish of him to get annoyed, to get frustrated.

 

Tired eyes raised from the kitchen table, dull and red rimmed. Suga watched as full lips twisted into a sneer, a look of distaste forming on the brunette's face.

 

"You look tired, Suga-san. I thought you would have slept well last night. Or were you up too late with Oikawa senpai?"

 

The words came out sweetly, but his eyes portrayed something sharp like malice, narrowed and looking at Suga with complete displeasure. It made him bite into his tongue, made him narrow his own eyes.

 

"You're one to talk," Suga shot back. "You look like you didn't sleep at all."

 

He walked into the room and over to the coffee pot, irritation making him flick the machine on with more force than was strictly necessary.

 

He took back his embarrassment. Yahaba was a little shit.

 

They stared at each other when Suga turned around, Suga crossing his arms and Yahaba resting his chin on his knee. There was an unspoken sense of hostility between them, a feeling that made the air thick and heavy with tension.

 

He wasn't sure why the man didn't like him. He wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was. Suga knew he should be patient, be kind. He knew that man was in his apartment right now because something was wrong.

 

But...

 

He took a deep breath, refusing to back down as caramel eyes glared at him.

 

He wasn't going to let this boy walk all over him.

 

There was silence, a prickling absence of sound. And then footsteps came toward the kitchen, a loud yawn bouncing off the walls of the hallway and toward them.

 

Oikawa stepped into the room with another little yawn, scratching at chest and then stretching.

 

Suga immediately felt less tense with the presence of his roommate, a grateful smile popping onto his face as Oikawa shuffled over to him with a gloriously messy bedhead and eyes still holding traces of sleep.

 

Oikawa leaned against him, yawning and peeking over his shoulder at the coffee pot. "Is the coffee ready?"

 

"Almost." Suga could feel Yahaba's eyes on them but ignored the younger man, instead gently nudging his roommate off of him and smiling sweetly. "I'll make you a cup."

 

"Thanks, Suga-chan."

 

The brunette stumbled toward the kitchen table, falling into a chair and rubbing his eyes.

 

Suga turned from the two and began to prep two cups. One he filled with cream and sugar, lacing it with a drizzle of caramel and adding a dash of vanilla. In the other, he sprinkled in cinnamon and a spoonful of sugar, only adding a dash of cream.

 

The smile on Oikawa's face when he placed the coffee on the table was soft and warm, as comforting as the sun's rays. Suga felt himself relax. Relax and then snap back into irritation at the light scoff sounding from the younger brunette.

 

In a fit of pettiness, Suga reached out and brushed Oikawa's hair from his forehead, carding his fingers gently through the soft locks.

 

"I'm going to get ready and head out," Suga told him. He ignored the eyes burning into his back and trailed his fingers over Oikawa's cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded. "'Kay, Kou-chan."

 

Suga walked away, coffee mug in hand and head held high.

 

He was being childish. He was being petty. It had been a long time since he had ever felt the urge to be catty, to be a bit mean.

 

He bit his lip as he sank onto his bed, running his hand through his hair and sighing.

 

He needed to stop it. This was ridiculous. Yahaba was being a little shit, yes. But it was probably because he didn't know how to deal with whatever was bothering him, right?

 

He tried to tell himself to reel it in, to act like the adult he was supposed to be. But the image of glaring caramel eyes and lips twisted into a sneer was at the forefront of his mind.

 

Suga huffed and sipped on his coffee.

 

He was already tired of this. Oikawa needed to fix his kohai's problem and he needed fix it now.

* * *

 

"You can help yourself to the fridge as much as you like. Have whatever you want. Just...well, just try to relax. I'll be home around four, okay?"

 

Yahaba nodded and Oikawa smiled, the expression small from worry.

 

"Okay, well..." Oikawa took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Guess I'll go then. Um, see you later."

 

Yahaba nodded again and the brunette left. There was the sound of the front door opening and closing and then he was left all alone.

 

He swallowed and cupped his hand tight around the coffee mug so he couldn't watch them shake, his throat constricting and his tired eyes prickling.

 

He was still so handsome. He was still so warm and so strong and so sure of himself.

 

Oikawa was still leagues ahead of him.

 

Yahaba swallowed again, feeling his chest tighten.

 

He shouldn't have come. It was a mistake. He was too prickly, too mean. He was selfishly scratching out at his happiness, at his serenity.

 

Yahaba took a shuddering breath, standing up and pushing himself from the kitchen table.

 

He was tired. He was so, so tired.

 

Tired and hungry.

 

He had thrown up the spaghetti the night before, anxiety causing him to run to the bathroom and empty his stomach into the toilet.

 

He wasn't sure if he could even eat anything without being sick again. But...he still walked over to peek into the fridge and see if anything looked appealing.

 

It was full, all neat and organized and filled with groceries. Yahaba bit his lip as he eyed the contents, his gaze falling on a few bottles of wine.

 

He reached out to them, fingers running over the cool bottles. He hesitated for a moment before pulling one out, holding it to his chest.

 

"He did say whatever I want..."

* * *

 

Oikawa was tired. The day had dragged on for far too long, had been filled with too many small annoyances.

 

Yahaba had stopped answering his messages around noon and Oikawa assumed that the man had just fallen asleep. He had looked absolutely wrecked earlier that morning.

 

He sighed quietly and stretched as he stepped out of the building, thankful for the warmer weather and sun shining down onto him. It was almost warm enough to switch to jackets and he couldn't wait to hang up his coats for the season.

 

Oikawa tightened his grip on his messenger bag as he dodged the crowds ambling around the quad, annoyance flashing through him when a group of girls tittered and called out to him.

 

He knew he should be nicer, knew he should at least smile politely and wave at them as he had done in high school.

 

But he wasn't in high school anymore and he was tired of keeping up the persona everyone adored so much.

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue softly, hurrying across the campus and to the safety of his apartment.

 

Would Yahaba be awake? Would he be ready to talk about whatever it was that had made him text him and ask to come over?

 

A sigh slipped from him.

 

He really had no idea as to what could be wrong with the boy. He hadn't given any indication as to what his problem was. It had just been a "I need to come over. Please."

 

Not very informative. And more than a bit worrying.

 

He bit his lip as he hurried up the stairs of his building, a little wave of nervousness washing over him.

 

"Oikawa-san."

 

He groaned and paused, turning around to find Miya standing next to the little bank of mailboxes.

 

No, not Miya. Miya's twin, he corrected himself as he took in the difference in hair.

 

What did _he_ want?

 

Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms, eyeing the man. "Yeah? What is it?"

 

"Um..." The man shuffled awkwardly, hand raising to rub the back of his neck. "So...there was a guy down here earlier. Said he was visitin' you..."

 

He felt a brow raise. What was Yahaba doing downstairs?

 

"Yeah. It's my kohai." Oikawa eyed the twin, frown deepening. "What about him?"

 

"I was wonderin'...um..." He took a little breath, rubbing his neck again and straightening his spine. "I was wonderin' what his name is?"

 

Oikawa ran his tongue over his teeth as he eyed the man, head tilting to the side. "...Yahaba."

 

The twin brightened, looking happy that Oikawa had indulged in answering him. "Does he go to school here?"

 

"No. He goes to U of T." The man's shoulders slumped a bit. "Anything else?"

 

"Oh, um, no. Thanks."

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded, turning from the man and continuing back up to his apartment.

 

What had _that_ been about?

 

He shrugged to himself and opened the apartment, stepping in and pulling off his coat.

 

"Yahaba?"

 

No answer.

 

Oikawa sighed and walked to his bedroom, peeking in to find the brunette curled up on his bed, headphones on and eyes closed. A bottle of wine was on the floor, tipped over and empty next to a half empty pack of cigarettes.

 

He felt his lips twist in displeasure, annoyance running through him.

 

Well...it didn't smell like smoke in the room. So maybe he had gone outside to do it? That would explain the run in with Miya's twin.

 

"Yahaba."

 

Nothing from the man.

 

Oikawa sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down and plucking the headphones off the man. The brunette groaned, the noise petulant and annoyed. When he opened his eyes, they were glazed over and red.

 

"Oh it's just you, senpai."

 

He frowned at the way his kohai's words slurred, at the way he swayed as he sat up.

 

"Did you drink that whole bottle?" he asked. "You know you're not good with alcohol."

 

"What an astute observation, senpai. I _did_ drink it." Yahaba's smile was razor thin, almost a grimace. He let out a little laugh and fell forward, arms reaching out and looping around Oikawa's neck. "Hey, senpai, remember when you got me drunk for the very first time?"

 

"Yahaba-"

 

"You got me drunk on cheap moscato and then you fucked my face in the park. Right behind the jungle gym." Yahaba laughed, fingers curling into his shirt and leaning closer to him. "I had bruises on my knees for a week. But it was worth it. Why don't you do it again, senpai? Why don't you fuck me?"

 

Oikawa jerked, pulling away from the younger man and grabbing his wrists when he tried run his hands up his thighs. "Yahaba, no. It's not like that anymore. You know that."

 

The brunette whined. "But why not? You used to fuck me _so_ good. We had so much fun together. Come on, please? I'll be a good boy for you, senpai. Please?"

 

"Yahaba, _no_. I'm not having sex with you." He tried to say it firmly without being cruel, without hurting the man. "You're drunk."

 

Yahaba huffed, the air making his fringe dance. "So? Never stopped you before. What? You'll only fuck me when I'm sober? How fucking _noble_ , senpai."

 

"I'm not going to fuck you at all." Oikawa frowned, eyeing the man. "We're not going to have sex."

 

"But why?" Yahaba ripped his wrists free from Oikawa's grip, annoyance taking over his face. "Why the fuck not?"

 

"Because I don't want to," he said gently. "Because there's only one person I want to be with. And it's not you, Yahaba. I'm sorry."

 

"Then who the fuck is it?" The man's face twisted in frustration, voice loud. "Is it that fucking grey haired bitch? It is, isn't it? You want to fuck him. _Are_ you fucking him?"

 

"I'm not." Oikawa took a deep breath, trying not to let anger flare up in him. His kohai was drunk, he reminded himself. He was drunk and he was upset. "We're not even dating. But I'm hoping we will be soon."

 

Yahaba snorted, the noise loud and frustrated. "Fucking hell. I can't believe you won't fuck me because of him. Why? What makes him so great? What makes him better than me?"

 

"Yahaba, it's not about him being better than you," Oikawa said quickly, trying to soothe the man.

 

"Then why?" Yahaba was nearly shouting now, face red. "Why him? Why not me? Why is it never me? It's _never_ me. No one ever... _fuck_."

 

Yahaba's head dropped into his hands and his shoulders began to shake, fingers curling into his hair and pulling.

 

"Oh, Yahaba..." Oikawa bit his lip as the younger man drew a shaky breath. "Yahaba, what's this about?"

 

"He didn't want me." The words came out as a whisper, hollow and exhausted. "Ken didn't want me. I thought he did. But he...he just...left. He left and I panicked and I didn't know what to do."

 

Tears were spilling out of his eyes when he lifted his head, rolling down his cheeks.

 

Oikawa felt his heart break a little as he looked at his kohai, at his former lover, at his friend.

 

"I thought it would be different." Yahaba's shoulders shook, his lips trembling. "I thought...I loved him for so long and I thought he finally wanted me too. But... _fuck_."

 

Something wrenched in his stomach, something sharp and bitter.

 

Oikawa pulled Yahaba into his chest, holding him tightly. The man shook, tears soaking through his sweater and little whimpers sounding.

 

So that was it. After all this time Yahaba had thought he had a chance with Kyoutani, thought he had a chance with the man that he had loved for years. He had been given a taste of the one thing he had craved and then it had been yanked away without warning.

 

God, how cruel.

 

Oikawa held Yahaba tighter, letting him cling to him and soak him with his tears. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say.

 

All he could was let him cry, let him get all the feelings out and pray he could find the words to make him feel better later on.

* * *

 

Suga was tired.

 

He had been pulled aside after his class by one of the girls he had worked on a project with before. She had confessed to him and it was sweet...until she got angry and called him a thousand different names and shoved past him in a huff.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't like he could help the fact that he wasn't attracted to girls. It wasn't like he could help that he wasn't interested in her.

 

Suga sighed again as he trudged up the stairs, ready to curl up quietly and relax.

 

He wondered if Yahaba was still there, if the man was still going to be prickly and lash out at him.

 

His mouth dipped into a frown and he adjusted his grip on his messenger bag, huffing in annoyance.

 

Whatever. It was fine.

 

The apartment was quiet when he walked in.

 

Suga hung his coat up on the rack and quietly walked down the hall, pausing as he passed by Oikawa's room.

 

The door was cracked open and he felt something sharp twist in his stomach at the sight of his roommate holding Yahaba, the younger man crying and clinging to him.

 

Suga backed away slowly, retreating to his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

 

Fuck.

 

He grabbed his sweater, right above where his heart was pounding.

 

What the hell was this?

 

Why...

 

Suga sat on his bed, staring across the room in disbelief.

 

What was this? Why had his stomach twisted at the sight of his roommate comforting Yahaba? Why did he feel white hot irritation flash through him? Why did something bitter and sharp sting at his insides, make his teeth clench together?

 

It wasn't...it wasn't jealousy.

 

Suga didn't _get_ jealous. Not over things like this. There was no reason for him to feel jealous, to feel irritated.

 

The image of Oikawa's arms wrapped around Yahaba made his heart beat faster, made him clench his sweater tighter.

 

Fuck. _Fuck_.

 

This was stupid. His roommate was comforting the man. It wasn't anything he should feel annoyed over. It wasn't anything to send frustration shooting through him.

 

Suga swallowed, letting go of his sweater and blinking rapidly.

 

Something was wrong with him. Something was making him feel petty and filling him with envy. And it had all started when Yahaba had arrived.

 

Why?

Why was he being like this?

 

Suga bit his lip, running his hand through his hair and frowning. Was he going to be like this the entire time?

 

Fuck. This wasn't good.

 

He worried his lip more, standing up and pacing around.

 

He needed to get whatever this was under control. He needed to get himself together.

 

Maybe...maybe he should leave for the weekend, get some space and clear his head.

 

Suga ringed his hands, trying to think who he could ask to stay with. Daichi was the obvious choice. But with Kuroo...

 

He bit his lip and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing his best friend's number and tapping his foot impatiently against the floor.

 

Daichi picked up after a few rings, yawning quietly. "Suga? What's up?"

 

"Hey, um..." Suga sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "Um...is Kuroo at your place this weekend?"

 

"No?" Daichi sounded puzzled. He could almost picture the man tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Why? What's up?"

 

"Um..." He took a quick breath, steadying himself. "I...can I stay at your place tonight? Um...I just...I need to get away from here for a little bit."

 

"Yeah, sure, Suga. Of course. You know you can always come over."

 

Suga let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Daichi. I really appreciate it."

 

"It's no big deal," the man reassured him. "Um, I have to work tonight, though. I'm actually just about to head out. You remember where the key is?"

 

"On top of the door frame, right?"

 

"Right. So...I guess just come over whenever you like and make yourself at home."

 

"Thank you," Suga told him again. "Thank you so much."

 

"Is everything okay, Suga?" There was concern in his best friend's voice, making it a little less deep and a lot more softer than normal. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Yes...no. _Ugh_." Suga ran a hand through his hair again and let out a huff, fringe flying up from his face. "I don't know. I just need to get away."

 

"Well...okay. Just, um...just come over whenever you're ready."

 

"Thanks, Dai. I'll see you later."

 

"See ya."

 

Suga sank back down on the bed again after hanging up the phone, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath.

 

He was going to be fine. He was going to get some space from whatever it was making him act so strange. He was going clear his mind, get back to normal.

 

Suga nodded to himself, determination suddenly filling him.

 

Right.

 

He needed to pack.

 

Suga dug out his duffel bag from the closet and began tossing clothes in, not really caring if they matched or not. He just made sure he had enough for a day or two.

 

Into the bag went a few changes of clothes, followed by his laptop and his phone charger and a couple of random books.

 

A maroon sweater caught his eye when he peeked into his dresser to grab an extra pair of socks.

 

Some sort of vague sick feeling ran over Suga as he picked it up. It was Kuroo's sweater, the one he was supposed to have returned to the man ages ago.

 

He groaned as he held it, knowing he needed to give it back.

 

It went into bag along with the other random items, resting on top of them and filling Suga with uneasiness.

 

He still hadn't talked to Kuroo, still hadn't set things straight. He knew he needed to. He knew he _had_ to. But...

 

Suga sighed and bit his lip.

 

Whatever.

 

He had too many things going on at the moment to deal with Kuroo and his particular brand of bullshit.

 

Suga shouldered the duffel bag and stepped out into the hallway, feeling a strange sense of nervousness. Was Oikawa going to be mad that he was leaving? Would he be upset? Surely he would feel a little relieved, right? Clearly his kohai didn't like Suga. Without him there, he could tend to the younger man better.

 

Though, the thought of the two being alone did bring a sour taste to his mouth.

 

Suga swallowed and took a breath. Oikawa's door opened and the brunette crept out of the room, looking tired. His eyes fell on Suga and he immediately froze, staring at the duffel bag and the guilty look on Suga's face.

 

"What is that?" The words came out as a whisper, the man hurrying over to him and plucking at the strap of the duffel bag. "Suga-chan? Are you...going somewhere?"

 

Suga flinched as Oikawa looked at him, biting his lip and shuffling awkwardly. "I...I'm going to go stay at Daichi's tonight. I need, um...I think it would be for the best."

 

"But...why?" The brunette was still whispering, staring at him with large brown eyes that looked like they were almost holding hurt in them. "Did I...did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

 

"No! _No_ ," Suga said quickly. His hands shot up, grabbing Oikawa's face and making the almost panicked brunette look at him. Suga smoothed his thumbs over his cheekbones slowly, trying his best to let his roommate know he was sincere. "You've done nothing wrong, Tooru. I promise. I've just been feeling a little...odd. I just need some space, okay? I'll come back home when Yahaba-san leaves."

 

"I..." Chocolate brown eyes searched his, worry clouding them. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him come over."

 

"No. No." Suga's head dropped and he took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. "No, it's fine. He's your kohai. He needs your help. It's fine." He took another breath and lifted his head again, stroking Oikawa's cheek gently. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'll be home whenever this is finished, okay?"

 

"Koushi..." Oikawa bit his lip, eyes darting down. "I..."

 

"You've done nothing wrong," Suga told him firmly. "Nothing. Please don't worry. I'll be back soon, okay? Just focus on making Yahaba-san better."

 

Oikawa nodded slowly and Suga dropped his hands. The brunette immediately lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Suga's waist and holding him tight.

 

"I'll make things better as fast as I can," Oikawa muttered. His fingers dug into the material of Suga's sweater, curling the fabric between them tightly. "Promise me you'll come home once I fix this."

 

"I will, Tooru." Suga hugged the man back fiercely, feeling such a strange urge to cry. It wasn't like he was going far. It wasn't like they couldn't call each other. God, he was being so _weird_. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I'm just a text away."

 

"'Kay." Oikawa took a breath, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away. "See ya, Kou-chan."

 

Suga swallowed, smiling at his roommate and feeling his throat constrict. "See ya."

* * *

 

The apartment was spine chillingly quiet once Suga left.

 

In his bedroom, Yahaba was asleep. He had cried until he had passed out, curling up on the covers with a face stiff with tears and eyes puffy and red.

 

Oikawa sighed, running his hand through his hair and chewing on his bottom lip as he sat on the couch.

 

It was too much. The silence was too much for him to handle.

 

He flipped on the tv and let some documentary on wood working play quietly, desperate for some background noise. It didn't really help, though, and he found himself jumping up from the couch and pacing around the room.

 

Suga had left. He had left and he had told Oikawa that it wasn't his fault but it felt like it was. Why did Suga leave? He said he needed space, but what did that mean?

 

Had he been too close to the man? Had he upset him when he had pulled him to his chest? Had he gone too far?

 

Panic spiked through him and he took a ragged breath, dropping onto the couch and running his hand through his hair.

 

Had he fucked up? Had he messed everything up? Or was it just Yahaba's presence? Was Suga uncomfortable with having the man over? Or was it something else entirely?

 

Oikawa moaned quietly, grabbing at his hair.

 

It would be okay, he told himself.. It would be okay. Everyone needed space sometimes. And Yahaba was being a little shit to Suga. His roommate had probably just got annoyed with his treatment and decided it would be best to visit Daichi and give Oikawa and Yahaba some space.

 

Yes, yes. That was plausible. That had to be it...right?

 

He bit his lip and sighed, hands dropping from his hair to rub his eyes.

 

On the coffee table, his phone buzzed, clattering and startling him from his panic.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _I made it to Daichi's_  
_I'm sorry for leaving_  
_When I get back, I'll make you milk bread and we can marathon Star Wars, okay?_

 

Oikawa swallowed, feeling his lips twitch into a small, strained smile.

 

Fuck. He had made Suga feel bad.

 

**To Suga-chan:** _Thank you_  
_Please don't be sorry._  
_I'll make things right, okay? Try to relax_

 

After he sent the last text, Oikawa curled up on his side, eyes squeezing shut and phone pressed to his lips.

 

This weekend was the _worst_.

* * *

 

"Suga? I'm home."

 

Daichi grinned as a mess of ash grey hair popped up from the couch.

 

Suga blinked, looking surprised but pleased as he eyed him. "I thought you had to work."

 

"I did." Daichi yawned and stretched, pulling off his coat and tossing it to the side. "But it was slow so they let me come home early."

 

Suga bit his lip and nodded, eyes trailing after Daichi as he made his way over to the armchair.

 

"I, um...I got into your beer," Suga admitted, a guilty smile on his face. "Sorry. I'll buy you some more."

 

Daichi just rolled his eyes and waved his hand, dismissing the idea. "Suga, it's fine. You know I don't care."

 

"Yeah, but..." The man sighed, rubbing his forehead and crossing his legs. "How was work?"

 

"Like I said, it was slow." Daichi yawned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "We had, like...I don't know, maybe five people come in in an hour? Which was fine with me. I could use some time off."

 

Suga hummed in agreement, fingers tapping against his knee. "I agree. You work far too much, Dai. You'll get grey hair before you're thirty. And, unfortunately, I don't think you'll be able to pull it off like I do."

 

Daichi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I will _not_."

 

"Will so." Suga smiled as Daichi threw him a look, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. "Don't give me that look. I just want my best friend to be alright."

 

Daichi hummed and nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "And so do I. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

 

Suga flinched at the question, reaching out to the half empty beer bottle and slugging a drink back. "It's nothing."

 

"Nothing. Right." Daichi said the words slowly as he eyed his best friend. He looked tired, frustrated. His fingers kept picking at the label on the the beer bottle, peeling up the corners and smoothing them back down just to repeat the action. "Is it Kuroo? Are you fighting with him? He's been acting kind of moody lately, too."

 

Suga's shoulders jumped at the question, a scowl popping up onto his face. "It's not Kuroo. I'm not happy with him at the moment, but it's not him."

 

Daichi hummed and nodded, deciding to let it drop but making sure to remember to touch on that subject later. "Okay, so...what is it?"

 

"I..." Suga took a deep breath, setting the bottle down onto the table and frowning. "Can I get another beer?"

 

"Yeah, sure. Bring me one too."

 

Suga nodded and stood up, disappearing from the room and into the kitchen.

 

Daichi sighed quietly as he waited for the man to return. Something was up with him. Suga was too nervous, too frustrated. What could it be?

 

He absently tapped his fingers on his knee as he waited for Suga to come back, smiling when the grey hair man did reappear and taking the bottle from him with a nod.

 

Suga sat himself on the couch again, this time a knee hugged to his chest and a troubled look on his face.

 

Daichi just waited patiently, sipping on the beer and watching his friend. The man would speak when he was ready.

 

A minute passed. And then another. And then another. They sat in silence, Suga chewing on his lip and Daichi drinking. Silence and then finally Suga took a deep, deep breath, hand raking through his hair.

 

"So..." The man set the beer bottle down and nervously picked at some of the loose threads on the couch. "So...I kind of have a problem."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Um..." Suga bit his lip again, uncertainty in his eyes. "I...I think I might be jealous of someone. And I have no reason to be jealous and...it's...it's _weird_."

 

Daichi hummed, rubbing his jaw and cocking his head to the side. "Jealous?"

 

"Y-yeah. Um..." Suga's fingers curled against the couch, something troubled passing along his face. "Um...so...a friend of mine has another friend visiting them, right?"

 

Daichi nodded, encouraging Suga to continue on.

 

"And...okay, so...this guy is visiting my friend because he needs help. Something happened to him and he needs advice or whatever. I don't know." Suga took a deep breath, blowing it out so his fringe danced. "And, like...this guy doesn't really, um, like me. And I thought I could pretend to be friendly with him, you know? But for some reason I feel really...god, I don't know. There's _tension_ between us. Let's just leave it at that. But the thing is...we've never really talked to each other before. So it shouldn't be there, you know?"

 

Daichi hummed quietly, watching as Suga nervously bounced his leg up and down.

 

"So...ugh. I don't know. Maybe it's just one of those things." Suga ran his hand over his face in frustration, hand reaching up to thread through his hair. "I...I just thought we didn't like each other. But then I came h- but then I went to visit my friend and I saw him hugging this guy and comforting him. And I knew it was just to make him feel better, but as soon as I saw it I had to back away because I just...I just felt something sharp and bitter in my gut. I felt jealous. It was my first time seeing my friend hold another person instead of me and it just... _ugh_."

 

Suga took a deep breath, frustration clear on his face. "I don't have a reason to be jealous. I know he was just doing it to help this guy. And it's nothing I should be jealous over. I shouldn't be jealous to see my friend hold another person- whether it's for comfort or just because he wants to."

 

Daichi let out another hum, running his tongue over his teeth as he tried to decide what to say to the man.

 

"So...you got jealous because you saw your, um, _friend_ holding this guy," Daichi said slowly. Suga nodded from the couch, pulling his knees tighter against his chest. "And you're frustrated because you got jealous and you think that you have no reason to be jealous?"

 

Suga nodded again, lip bitten. "Yeah. I just...it shouldn't have affected me like this."

 

"Suga? Tell me about this friend of yours."

 

"Oh, um...well, he's...he's really great. He's intelligent and he's gentle and he's charming and..." Suga bit his lip, a small smile on his face. "He always knows what to say and he always knows how to make me feel better. He's fun and he's carefree and he's passionate. _God_ , he's so passionate. I love hearing him talk about his work. He lights up so brilliantly, so enthusiastically. I've never met someone so sincere about their major. The way he talks about it, I...I really admire it. I admire _him_."

 

Daichi hummed quietly, taking a sip of his beer to hide the contemplative smile that wanted to cross his face. "I see. And...you guys are close?"

 

Suga nodded, his smile turning soft. "Yeah, um...we're close. We're really close. We lean on each other for support a lot. I...he just, um...we're just close. We comfort one another when needed and we're almost always with each other. Everything really feels easy around him, you know? It's...I'm really comfortable around him."

 

"I see..." Daichi eyed the man, not quite sure how to continue on. "So you're close and you admire him?"

 

"Yeah..." Suga's eyes sort of unfocused for a second, looking lost in thought. "I've...I've never been this close to someone before." Suga blinked, gaze snapping into focus. "I mean, I'm close to you, obviously. You're my best friend. No one knows me like you do."

 

"But?" Daichi prompted.

 

"But, um..." Some sort of flush crossed over Suga's cheeks, embarrassment making his eyes stare down at the coffee table. "Um...I'm _really_ close to this friend. He's almost as close to me as I am to you. But...it's, um, a bit different. We're...physically close."

 

Daichi raised a brow and Suga flushed furiously, throwing his hands up.

 

"Not...not like _that_ ," he said quickly. "It's just...I said we lean on each other for comfort, right? I meant emotionally and physically. You know I'm a hugger, Dai. I've always been one for physical contact. And...well, he is too. And it's just...it's kind of...we're just close that way. He hugs me and holds me and I do the same for him."

 

"...huh." Daichi eyed the ashen haired man, unsure of what to say. "So...you just, like...hold each other?" Suga nodded, cheeks red. "That's it? Nothing more?"

 

There was quiet and Suga shuffled awkwardly on the couch, lip bitten and fingers anxiously plucking at the fabric once more.

 

"Suga?"

 

A shaky breath came from the man, his eyes refusing to raise from the coffee table. Daichi frowned as he watched him fidget nervously.

 

"Suga? What is it?"

 

Quiet. Quiet and then...

 

"He almost kissed me," Suga blurted out. "He was drunk and he came to me after a party and he crawled into my bed and started whispering to me and he called me gorgeous and he almost kissed me but he doesn't remember it at all and I haven't told him about it and I feel so _guilty_ , Dai."

 

Daichi blinked, staring at his best friend and taking in the rushed words. "...almost kissed you? Did you stop him?"

 

"I..." Suga bit his lip, something almost like shame washing over his face. "I...no. Someone called me and it startled us. I...I almost let him kiss me, Dai. He was drunk but I wanted...god, I'm the _worst_."

 

Daichi sighed as he watched Suga's fingers curl through his hair, lip bitten and guilt in his eyes. "Suga, you are not the worst."

 

"I am," he insisted. "He was drunk and I almost let him kiss me and...ugh, _fuck_."

 

"Has he tried to do it since then?" Daichi asked.

 

"N-no..." Suga's cheeks flushed a bit darker. "I...no? But, um...it's been hard lately. Being close to him, I mean. Like, we were close before but something kind of...changed. I guess. I don't know why. But he's been coming to me and pulling me into him when it's not for comfort and it's been really nice and he's even held my hand and...it's just been nice. But, I, um...I keep remembering the almost kiss and it's frustrating and I..."

 

Suga trailed off, looking confused. Daichi stayed quiet, letting his friend figure this out for himself.

 

"I...I shouldn't be frustrated like this," Suga whispered. "I should have just forgot it, you know? But he's always so, so close to me and he's so gentle and he's so warm and...I just...everything is so _natural_ with him, Dai. He holds me in his arms, we marathon movies together while holding hands, we cook for each other, we've shared a bed together. He took care of me when I was sick. So...so...I just... _fuck_."

 

Suga took a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair. "We fell asleep together last night. And when we woke up, he put his arms around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder and I swore he almost kissed my neck. And I would have let him. Because it felt natural, Dai. Because it felt right. All of this has felt right. Nothing he's done has ever...has ever made me uncomfortable. And I...I don't know. He's my friend, Dai. He's my friend and I don't know what to do."

 

Daichi bit the inside of his cheek, eyeing his friend quietly. "Suga...I think you already know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

 

The man stayed silent, just pulling his knees closer to his chest and staring down at the coffee table.

 

"Suga..." Daichi took a deep breath, feeling a little tired. "It sounds like you guys are really close. It sounds like you both really care for each other. It sounds like you like him, but you're scared of letting yourself like him. It sounds like you don't want to mess things up. And it sounds like you got jealous today because you saw someone else being close to him."

 

Suga stayed quiet, his throat moving as he swallowed and eyes shutting.

 

"Suga...you're not an idiot. You're nervous and you think too much and you make things complicated for yourself, but you're _not_ an idiot." Daichi crossed his arms and sighed. "Look. It sounds like this guy likes you. And it sounds like you like him. So...why don't you just talk to him about it?"

 

"He doesn't like me," Suga whispered, body tightening up. "I...he doesn't."

 

"And why do you say that?" Daichi checked the urge to roll his eyes, instead sighing and shaking his head. "You _just_ said you thought he was going to kiss your neck this morning."

 

"I-"

 

"You said he holds your hands."

 

"Well, yeah, but-"

 

"You said he took care of you while you were sick."

 

"Yes, but-"

 

"You said he's gentle with you and everything feels natural and right." Daichi _did_ roll his eyes at his best friend this time. "Look. The guy likes you. You're doing that thing you do where you're overthinking the situation and being pessimistic because you're afraid of getting hurt or messing things up, right?"

 

Suga's lips pursed, a frown forming on his face. "I..."

 

"You always do this, Suga," Daichi scolded. "You always overthink things. Look, you like him, right?"

 

Suga flinched and hugged himself tighter, something almost pained on his face. "I...I don't know."

 

"You do," Daichi said firmly. "You do and you're just not willing to admit it. I know you, Suga. We've been together almost our entire lives. I know you. I know how you are. And I know you're going to try to deny yourself because you're a worrywart."

 

"I'm not a worrywart," Suga protested.

 

Daichi scoffed at the man. "You're a worrywart. You've always been one. Look. The only way you're going to mess things up is if you let yourself get in your own way. Just...stop being so tense, okay? Let yourself be happy."

 

"But..." Suga bit his lip, anxiety making his eyes widen. "But what if you're wrong..."

 

"I'm not," he said confidently. "You like him and he likes you. So just go for it."

 

"I...I don't know if I like him," Suga muttered, denying the notion automatically.

 

"You do," Daichi said firmly. "Just...I don't know. You need to let yourself think about it, okay?"

 

"I..." Suga sighed, shoulders dropping and suddenly looking exhausted. "I...okay, Dai."

 

"Good. Now that that's settled..." Daichi kicked his feet up on the coffee table and stretched with a yawn. "Let's get some pizza. I'm starved."

 

The grey haired man nodded, lip bitten and eyes far off. Daichi smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone, getting ready to dial the number to the nearby pizza place.

 

Suga would figure it out. He had faith in him.

* * *

 

The sound of footsteps entering the living room made Oikawa lift his head, eyeing Yahaba as the man shuffled into the room wrapped up in a blanket, eyes red and hair a mess but looking a little less exhausted than before.

 

"There's Chinese on the kitchen table if you want it," Oikawa said dully, picking at his pajama pants with a frown. "I ordered too much on accident. It's a bit spicy, but..."

 

Yahaba nodded, rubbing his eye and shuffling over to the kitchen and prying open the takeout boxes.

 

"Gan guo?" he asked, voice quiet and curious. "I didn't know you liked spicy food."

 

Oikawa shrugged, still picking at his pajama pants. "I don't. Suga-chan does and I usually order for both him and I. I didn't mean to order food for him too. It just...happened, I guess."

 

Yahaba hummed, lip bitten and a look of anxiety flashing across his face. "Where is...um, where is Suga-san?"

 

"Gone," Oikawa said it dully, dropping the worn fabric of his pants and curling his fingers up. "He's staying at Daichi's until you leave. Said he needed space."

 

Yahaba flinched, pulling the blanket tighter against him. "I'm sorry."

 

Oikawa just sighed and shrugged. "It's fine."

 

"No...no it's not." Yahaba bit his lip, chewing on it anxiously as he walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end. "It's my fault, isn't it? I was a total jerk to him."

 

Oikawa sighed again, rubbing his cheek. "It's not your fault, Yahaba. Don't...don't worry about it."

 

Yahaba eyed him, a frown on his face. "You...you really like him, huh?"

 

"Yeah, I do." He ran his hand through his hair, feeling absolutely exhausted. The clock on the wall ticked quietly, the minute hand moving slowly. Half past one in the morning. It was late. And he was so, so tired. "I like him a lot."

 

"Sorry." The apology came out quietly, Yahaba curling in on himself. "Sorry for being mean to him. And...sorry for throwing myself at you. And yelling. And calling him a bitch."

 

"It's fine." Oikawa closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's fine...except for the being mean to Suga part. Don't you _ever_ call him names like that again."

 

"I won't," Yahaba promised, voice small. "Sorry."

 

Oikawa opened his eyes, running his hand through his hair and blinking slowly. "So...Ken, huh?"

 

Yahaba bit his lip and nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

 

"How did it happen?" Oikawa asked, pulling a pillow to his chest and hugging it.

 

"I..." Yahaba sighed, eyes shining for a moment. "I...he...we met up about a month ago. It was an accident. I ran into him at a party and we were drunk and we ended up coming home and..." Yahaba groaned, running a hand through his hair. "It was so stupid to let him fuck me. But it was _Ken_ and I wanted him for so long. I wanted him so _bad_."

 

Oikawa nodded, a trace of sympathy running through him.

 

"I thought it would be different," Yahaba continued. "He didn't leave as soon as he woke up. He just...stayed. He didn't leave like everyone else. We had breakfast together and then we went to our classes and...well..."

 

The brunette chewed on his lip, a frown forming. "I thought it would be different. After that night, we hooked up again and we started hanging out and...well, it was _nice_. I let myself believe it was finally happening. But... _fuck_."

 

He took a ragged breath, raking his hand through his hair and frowning. "I mentioned something about going on a date. It was stupid and it was impulsive, but I asked if he wanted to go out to eat. He laughed and asked, 'What like a date?' and when I said yes...when I said yes, he immediately just went blank. He said no, said he thought that I understood that we were just fucking around. That he didn't want to date me. That he wasn't a person that dated. And I...I got frustrated and yelled at him and he left and... _fuck_."

 

Yahaba took another breath, this one deeper. His eyes were flat and dull, mouth pressed into a firm line. "I could have got over it. If it was anyone else, I would have been fine. But it was Ken. _Ken_. I wanted him for so long and then he just...he just..."

 

Yahaba swallowed, fingers gripping the blanket tightly. "I had a panic attack and I just...I just couldn't be in the apartment alone. That's when I texted you. You were the only one I knew to turn to. And...god, _fuck_. I'm sorry. I should have just dealt with it myself."

 

"Yahaba, no," Oikawa said gently, a tired sigh bitten back. "No, it's fine."

 

"It's _not_ fine," the brunette snapped, frustration suddenly on his face. "I came here and I chased your crush away. I fucked things up for you."

 

"You did not." Oikawa bit his lip as the younger man sent him a scornful look. "You didn't. Just...it's fine. Look...don't worry about it. And about Kyoutani..."

 

Yahaba flinched at the name, visibly shrinking back from him.

 

"I know you like him," Oikawa said. "I know you might even love him. You've been hung up on him for years. I've watched you pine over him. And...it sucks, Shigeru. It really fucking sucks that this happened. And I know it may seem like the end of the world, but..."

 

He sighed, running his hand over his face tiredly. "When I realized Iwa-chan and I were never going to be together, I thought my life was over. I thought that he was the only one for me, that I was doomed to be alone for the rest of my life. It hurt. It hurt like a fucking bitch and there was nothing I could do about it. But...time went on. My heart healed and now...now I have someone I really care for. Someone I never thought I would want to be with has captivated me. And I...I want him. I want to be with him. I want to be with him more than I ever wanted to be with Iwa-chan. I want him so much it hurts."

 

"Things get better," Oikawa told Yahaba. "Your heart breaks and then it heals and new people come in your life and make it even better before. Kyoutani rejected you, but...maybe it's for a reason. Maybe you'll find someone better. Maybe you'll find someone that will love you right, that will want to be with you, that will want you how you want to be wanted."

 

"What if no one does?" Yahaba whispered. "What if no one wants me?"

 

"Someone will want you," Oikawa said firmly. "You're strong and you're smart and you're a total catch. Yes, you can be a bit catty sometimes. Yes, you can be a bit of a little shit. Yes, you can be a bit prickly. But...you care about others fiercely and you work hard and you always give it your all. You'll find someone that will appreciate you one day. You'll find someone that deserves you. Until then, just...be patient. Relax. There's more to life than a boyfriend."

 

"I..." Yahaba took a shaky little breath, biting his lip. "Thanks, Oikawa senpai."

 

Oikawa nodded, offering him a small smile. "You're going to be okay, you know."

 

"I...okay." The brunette took another breath, nodding and straightening his spine. "Yeah, you're right. I'll be fine. I...I don't need Ken. If he doesn't appreciate me...if he doesn't appreciate me, then that's his loss, right?"

 

Oikawa grinned at the confidence in his kohai's voice and nodded. "Right. That's the attitude to have."

 

Yahaba took another breath, running his hand through his hair. "Fuck...okay. Right. Um...I'll go home tomorrow."

 

"You don't have to," Oikawa told him. "If you need more time or-"

 

"No," Yahaba said firmly. "I'll go home. I know I won't be over this shit for a while, but...I can handle it myself. And I'm not going to keep you away from Suga-san."

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded. "Thank you. You know you can always call me if you need me, right?"

 

Yahaba nodded. "I know. If...if I need you again, I promise I won't be so catty to Suga-san."

 

"Good." Oikawa stood up and stretched, a yawn slipping from him. "Because I _will_ make you regret it, Shigeru."

 

The younger man winced and nodded. "Y-yeah. I know."

 

Oikawa walked over to the kitchen, plucking up one of the take out boxes and humming to himself. "Come here. You need to eat."

 

"Yes, senpai." The brunette stood up from the couch with a yawn, shuffling over to the kitchen and plopping himself down in one of the chairs. "Thanks."

 

"No problem." Oikawa sat down as well, poking at a piece of chicken and sending a sly smile his kohai's way. "You know...I ran into my neighbor downstairs when I came home. Said he met you."

 

"Oh, really?" The words were drawled out, casual and indifferent. But Oikawa spotted the light flush on his kohai's cheeks. "And did he say anything else?"

 

"Oh, not really." Oikawa took a bite of chicken and bit his cheek, trying not to look to pleased. "Just asked for your name. He was awfully disappointed to find out that you don't go here. I think he was hoping to get to know you."

 

"I doubt it," Yahaba muttered, digging into the lo mein and refusing to look Oikawa in the eye.

 

There was the ghost of a smile on his face, though. A smile and a barely there flush.

 

Yeah.  
Yahaba would be just fine.

* * *

 

Suga yawned as he sipped on the coffee, his feet up in Daichi's lap and the radio playing in the background.

 

It was a quiet morning, peaceful and comfortable.

 

He had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, eating a bit too much pizza and drinking a bit too much beer with his best friend. They had caught up with each other, chatting and laughing until the early hours of the morning. At some point, Daichi had excused himself to bed and Suga was left to curl up on the old couch and fall to sleep.

 

It wasn't the best sleep. He kept waking up, disorientated and confused. He expected the feeling of arms around his waist or the scent of Oikawa's detergent or the soft, worn texture of his blankets. But...whenever he opened his eyes, he was startled with the realization that he was on Daichi's couch, alone and tired.

 

Suga sighed as he took another drink of his coffee, weariness gently creeping over him.

 

He was tired. He missed his roommate. He liked being with Daichi, yes. He always liked being able to spend time with his best friend. But...

 

Suga bit his lip, hands curling around the mug.

 

He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Oikawa.

 

But at the same time...at the same time, he was nervous.

 

He hadn't thought about it like Daichi had told him to. He had stubbornly pushed the topic from his mind, focusing instead on spending time with his best friend.

 

But now that it was morning and they were quiet and there weren't any distractions, his mind kept wandering back to the conversation, back to the possibility of liking Oikawa, of Oikawa liking him back.

 

Suga bit his lip and shook his head stubbornly. No. He didn't want to think about it. If he got it into his mind, he was just going to go home and act weird around his roommate and mess things up. He just needed to be normal.

 

A sigh slipped from him, tired and quiet.

 

On the coffee table, his phone buzzed, flashing Oikawa's name as it skittered gently over the scratched wood.

 

Suga placed his coffee mug on the table gently and grabbed his phone, eyeing the message.

 

**From Alien Boy:** _Yahaba just left_  
_Please come home_

 

He felt his heart skip a beat, breath coming out a bit shaky as he read the text.

 

_Please come home._

 

Three simple words. Three simple words were enough to make his heart speed up and his cheeks flush.

 

**To Alien Boy:** _I need to gather my things_  
_I'll be home soon_

 

Daichi was watching him when he glanced up from his phone, something amused in his little grin.

 

"Good news?" he asked.

 

"Um..." Suga bit his lip, cursing himself for flushing. "I guess. I...I'm going to head home."

 

Daichi hummed and nodded, turning his attention back to the newspaper. "Okay then."

 

Suga took a breath and got off the couch.

 

Home. He was going home. Home to Oikawa, home to his roommate, home to his...

 

He refused to finish that thought, focusing instead on gathering his things. With Daichi distracted by whatever he was reading, Suga crept into Kuroo's room and placed the sweater on his bed, folding it neatly.

 

He was being a coward, he thought. He needed to just talk to the man.

 

But...

 

Suga sighed, walking back out into the living room.

 

Talking was hard.

 

"You want me to walk with you to the station?" Daichi asked.

 

"No, no. It's fine." Suga smiled at his best friend, shouldering his messenger bag. "Thank you for letting me come over."

 

"It's no problem. You can come over whenever you need to." Daichi yawned and stretched, hand falling to scratch at his chest. "Just remember what we talked about, alright?"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Suga bit his lip and smiled at him. "See ya, Daichi."

 

"See ya, Suga."

 

The walk to the station was quick. The ride home was even more quick. Almost too quick.

 

Suga found himself nervously biting his lip, crossing and uncrossing his leg and tapping his foot against the ground as he sat on the train.

 

He felt impatient. Impatient and anxious and maybe even a bit frustrated. It had only been two days- barely that, really. Two days and he felt like he had been put on a roller coaster, whipped around until he felt dizzy.

 

Suga darted off the train as it pulled to the station, dodging people as best as he could and hurrying toward the university.

 

Two days. The weekend wasn't even over with. It was just Saturday morning. And yet the whole ordeal felt as if it had lasted much, much longer.

 

Suga hurried as the campus came into view, calves burning slightly and hand gripping his bag tightly.

 

He wanted to see Oikawa. He wanted to see his roommate and curl up with him and forget that the whole thing had happened. He wanted to forget Yahaba and his angry glare, wanted to forget the hot knife in his gut at the sight of his roommate holding the man, wanted to forget Daichi and his insistence that he liked Oikawa and that Oikawa liked him.

 

He just wanted to forget it. He wanted to forget it and have things go back to the way they were.

 

Suga passed Miya's twin on the stairs, ignoring him as he hurried to his flat.

 

He didn't want to talk to him. He just wanted to see Oikawa.

 

Suga was practically tackled as soon as he opened the apartment door, arms tugging him into the flat and holding him tight.

 

" _Koushi_."

 

His breath caught at the sound of his given name and he swallowed, hugging Oikawa back and letting his head drop onto the man's shoulder. "Tooru, hey."

 

"Hey..." Oikawa pulled back and Suga took in the tired eyes, the nervous twitch of his lips. "I...I'm glad you're home."

 

"I'm glad to be home." His words came out whispered, a hand reaching up to touch Oikawa's cheek. "You look tired."

 

The man nodded, eyes closing as he leaned into Suga's touch. "I am. It was a long night."

 

"I can tell..." Suga bit his lip as Oikawa's eyes slowly opened, soft and holding something almost vulnerable in them. "So...everything's okay now?"

 

"Yeah, I..." Oikawa sighed, hand dropping to grab Suga's. He tugged on him gently, leading him to the living room. "It's okay now.

 

Oikawa pulled him onto the couch, sitting next to him and holding his hand, thumb smoothing over the back of it. "He was heart broken. The guy he loved hurt him and...well, he just needed someone to talk to."

 

Suga nodded, biting his lip. "I...I understand. Um...why did he come to you?"

 

He flinched at the question as soon as it left his mouth, mortified he had let it slip out. It wasn't his business as to why Yahaba came to Oikawa.

 

"I..." The brunette sighed tiredly, looking at Suga with reluctant eyes. "Um...we used to have a thing."

 

"Oh." The word came out quiet and Suga felt something cold drop into his stomach. "I see."

 

" _Used_ to," Oikawa repeated, squeezing Suga's hand and looking at him anxiously. "It was a long time ago, in high school. He was curious about his sexuality and he came to me and we just...we just hooked up. It wasn't anything serious and it wasn't anything romantic and we ended it before I graduated. There's nothing between us now."

 

Suga bit his lip and nodded, something almost like relief creeping through him. "So, you didn't..."

 

"God, _no_ ," Oikawa said quickly. "We didn't do anything. I don't want him, Koushi. All I did was give him a pep talk, I promise."

 

Suga nodded again, swallowing. He felt guilty that Oikawa felt the need to make a promise. Guilty and a bit...happy? that Oikawa quickly clarified the situation, eyes anxious as he insisted they weren't together.

 

Daichi was wrong, Suga thought. He really was the worst.

 

Suga took a deep breath and smiled at his roommate, squeezing his hand back. "Okay. I'm glad things are better."

 

Something like relief passed over Oikawa's face and the brunette nodded as well, relaxing a bit. "Yeah, me too."

 

"Um..." Suga sighed, suddenly feeling a bit tired. "I...I should unpack. Do you...can we just relax today? Please? Just the two of us?"

 

"Of course, Suga-chan," Oikawa said softly. "Whatever you want."

 

"What if I want to watch shitty romance movies and not leave the couch?" Suga asked, forcing a teasing lilt into his voice.

 

"Whatever you want," the brunette told him with a smile, squeezing his hand. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

 

Something about that made Suga's heart flutter, his pulse race. He nodded to his roommate and pulled away gently, flashing a smile before walking to his room.

 

Fuck. Maybe...maybe Daichi was right.

 

Suga sat on the bed tiredly, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

 

Maybe Daichi was right. Maybe he was wrong. Suga didn't know.

 

All that he knew was that he was happy to be home, happy to have his roommate to himself and happy to see his smile once again.

 

Suga sighed quietly, the sound weary.

 

What a long weekend it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew boy. I think this might be the longest chapter yet?
> 
> So. Not sure when the next chapter will be out. I keep going back and forth on if I want to split it up or not. And I may currently be distracted by a UshiYama fic that I started. So...
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Loneliness  
> ⚫A trip home  
> ⚫It's just a weekend trip, you two are so dramatic geez


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally 4k plus some change but then *shrugs*
> 
> I wanted to make it even longer, too. But then it would be too long soooo I split it up a bit

"We should get a plant."

 

"A plant?"

 

"Yeah, an echeveria. They're cute."

 

Oikawa hummed quietly, carding his fingers through his hair. "You're right. Okay. We'll get one, Suga-chan."

 

Suga felt his lips curl into a smile, a small yawn slipping out from him.

 

It was a Tuesday. The Tuesday after Yahaba's visit, the Tuesday after Suga had ran away and escaped to Daichi. They were curled up on Oikawa's bed, Suga's head on the brunette's chest, his leg over his hip. They were close, drowsy and warm as they listened to the rain gently fall against the window.

 

They were close and it was too close for friends, too close for roommates. And Suga knew it and he knew he should just pull away or say something or just lock himself in his room until he sorted out his feelings.

 

But he didn't do anything.

 

He just laid there with his roommate, warm and sleepy and soaking up the comfort he offered.

 

He kept wishing that Oikawa would do something, say something. He kept wishing the brunette would make a move or pull away. He kept wishing something would happen, kept wishing _anything_ would happen.

 

It was cowardly, he knew. It was cowardly that he just didn't face his own feelings. It was cowardly that he refused to think about it and just let it happen, hoping the brunette would lead them in whatever direction they were heading. It was cowardly that he kept trying to prod Oikawa into remembering the almost kiss. It was cowardly that he wanted the other to be the one to decide if what they were doing was okay or not.

 

It was cowardly and he was tired but he didn't care. At least not at the moment, not when he was so warm, so close to drifting off to sleep.

 

Suga yawned quietly, fingers curling into the fabric of Oikawa's hoodie. Sleepy. He was sleepy.

 

They laid quietly together, Oikawa carding his fingers through Suga's hair and their yawns softly breaking the silence every once in a while.

 

It was peaceful.

 

Peaceful until Oikawa's phone rang, cracking the silence open harshly as it blasted shrill notes through the air.

 

Suga winced at the sudden noise, shoulders jumping. Oikawa groaned, running his fingers through Suga's hair lightly before sitting up and scooting back against the headboard.

 

"It's my dad," he said apologetically, something like a grimace on his face. "Hold on, Suga-chan."

 

Suga hummed and nodded, yawning and stretching as he watched the man answer the phone.

 

"Hello, father. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

 

The words were drawled, smooth and light. They completely contrasted with the annoyed look on Oikawa's face, the tense set of his jaw and the narrowing of his eyes.

 

Suga leaned against Oikawa's chest, selfishly inserting himself between the brunette's legs and stubbornly clinging to his warmth.

 

Oikawa hummed quietly, nearly sounding content as Suga closed his eyes, his free hand reaching up to stroke his hair gently. The vibrations sent through him were soft, familiar, comforting as Suga rested his head against Oikawa's chest.

 

"No, I didn't forget..." A sigh, Oikawa's fingers pausing for a moment before resuming their gentle motion. "I see...I- no...No...I...Yes, well, she-...No, sir...Yes, sir...Yes...Okay, yes. _Fine_. I got it...Yes, _bye_."

 

An aggravated noise left Oikawa and Suga heard the sound of the phone being tossed to the side, bouncing off the bed and falling onto the floor.

 

Strong arms enveloped him, pulling him closer and holding him tight. Suga blinked as Oikawa's head dipped down, nose burrowing into his hair and arms giving him a squeeze.

 

"Tooru...?"

 

"I have to go home," he muttered. "This weekend is my sister's birthday. I'm expected to be there."

 

"Oh." Something cold ran through Suga, something quick and worried. "Are you...are you going to be okay?"

 

Silence and then a sigh. "Yeah. It's just...yeah. I'll be okay. What about you?"

 

"What about me?" Suga frowned, fingers curling tighter against Oikawa's chest. "You're the one who has to go spend time with them."

 

"Yes, but I'm used to that." Oikawa took a deep breath, holding Suga even tighter. "But...this is the first weekend you'll be alone since I've moved in. I...will you be okay?"

 

Suga stiffened at the words.

 

Oh...  
That...that was right.

 

Suga swallowed and nodded, grateful Oikawa's face was still buried in his hair and unable to see the worry creeping onto his own.

 

He was going to be alone for the weekend. And Oikawa was going to be alone, too. Alone with his shitty parents and having to endure his sister's birthday.

 

"I'll be fine," he said quickly, quietly. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

 

"Can't help it," Oikawa mumbled. He took a deep breath, arms squeezing Suga almost uncomfortably tight. "I...we'll be fine. The both of us. Right?"

 

Suga nodded, fingers curling and lip bitten.

 

"Right."

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed strangely. At times it felt slow, time dripping and stretching like molasses hanging from a spoon. Other times it was fast, much too fast with everything becoming a frantic blur.

 

Oikawa grew quieter and quieter as the days dripped and skipped by, brows consistently furrowed and lip bitten until it cracked open and bled raw.

 

They didn't really talk about it. In fact, they didn't really talk at all. Silence reigned between them, only the movies that they chucked on in the background keeping the lack of conversation from being oppressive.

 

Oikawa was quiet and he was more needy than normal. He didn't ask if it was okay to lean on Suga for comfort and he didn't need to. He let the brunette pull him into his lap, let him hold him and bury his face in his shoulder, his hair, his back. Anything to make him feel better, anything to keep him feeling calm.

 

And it helped Suga, too. There was an uneasiness settling into him, the thought of being alone pricking at him and making him uncomfortable. It was only when Oikawa held him that he felt normal, less anxious and able to breathe a bit easier.

 

For one wild moment he almost considered just going to Miyagi with Oikawa. He had been thinking about it anyway, so it wouldn't be _too_ out of the blue. But...his grandparents were away, visiting friends and distant relatives. And he couldn't burden his uncle with his presence, not while the cafe was busy and he had his hands full.

 

So he would be alone that weekend.

 

It was stupid to be anxious, he told himself over and over again. He would be fine. Oikawa would be fine. They were just a phone call away from each other.

 

And still he couldn't help the nervous pitter patter of his heart, the anxious twisting of his sweater's hem and the sharp bite of his bottom lip.

 

Friday came much too soon.

 

They met up after Oikawa's last class, Suga skipping his own to escort his roommate to the train station.

 

They held hands the entire way there, not a word spoken between them.

 

When they got there, the station was busy. Someone bumped into Suga, sending him stumbling into Oikawa's chest. It was fine, though. Fine because he wanted to be closer to his roommate, fine because the brunette automatically wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and squeezing Suga as he shuddered.

 

"I'll be home soon," he murmured. "I'll be home Sunday afternoon, okay?"

 

Suga nodded, stepping away and gazing anxiously up at Oikawa. He looked so dull, so tired and lifeless.

 

Suga bit his lip and reached a hand up, cupping Oikawa's cheek and smoothing his thumb over it, trying to be of at least _some_ comfort to his roommate.

 

"I'm only a phone call away," Suga reminded him. "Call me if you need me. Text me if you need me. Don't hesitate, okay? I'm here for you."

 

Something almost pained crossed Oikawa's face and the brunette swallowed, hand reaching up to clasp Suga's and squeeze it tight.

 

"The same goes for you," Oikawa told him. "Call me, text me. I'm here for you."

 

A lump lodged itself in Suga's throat, thick and choking as he looked up at his roommate and nodded.

 

There was the crackle of static, the signal of the train arriving.

 

Oikawa winced and brought their hands up to his lips, hovering his lips over Suga's knuckles before biting his bottom lip with a quiet groan and dropping it.

 

"Bye, Kou-chan," he whispered.

 

"Bye, Tooru."

 

He had never felt so lonely as he watched his roommate turn and walk away, suitcase in hand as he boarded the train.

 

He stood there and watched until the train sped off, eyes stinging as the image of Oikawa blurred and disappeared.

 

"Fuck."

 

No one around him heard his whisper. Or if they did, they didn't pay any attention to him.

 

Suga swallowed and turned, heading out of the station and back home.

 

He didn't know what to do. He had had the whole week to make plans for the weekend, to find something to fill the void his roommate was leaving behind. But he never reached out to his friends, never tried to figure out activities to stuff into the days and fill the absence. He had just pushed it off, too anxious to let himself think about it.

 

And now he was at a loss.

 

He didn't want to go home. He _couldn't_ go home. Not yet, at least.

 

Suga bit his lip, stepping to the side and letting people pass him as he nervously took out his phone.

 

Daichi was working, he knew. Daichi was working and he had a very important test to study for. He knew he could go over, but he didn't want to risk being a distraction. And he didn't want to risk running into Kuroo.

 

Yaku and Moniwa were probably busy, too. The last he heard, Moniwa was preparing for some sort of exhibit. His sculptures were taking off and he had been invited to display them at an upcoming gallery or something.

 

He couldn't bother them; they needed to concentrate too.

 

Suga bit his lip again, eyeing his contacts.

 

Maybe...maybe he could invite Daishou and Miya up for dinner?

 

The thought was alright, maybe even a little pleasant. But something about it made Suga hesitate, made him shake his head.

 

No, no. It didn't feel quite right for some reason.

 

So...what to do then?

 

Suga sighed, shoving his phone back in his pocket and tilting his head back to look up at the cloudy sky.

 

It was his fault he was at a loss. He should have just pushed through his worry and made plans earlier in the week instead of ignoring the thought of being all alone.

 

He sighed again, hand running through his hair in frustration.

 

Off in the distance, someone let out a little shout, drawing his attention. When he glanced over, he saw Terushima waving at him with a grin, a shopping bag in hand and long legs poking out from unseasonable shorts.

 

Suga waved back at him and waited as the man bounded over, somewhat grateful for the interaction.

 

"Suga senpai! Good to see ya!"

 

He felt himself smile, the expression small but genuine. "You don't have to call me senpai, Teru-kun."

 

The man just shrugged, free hand reaching up to run through his cropped hair. "Whatcha up to?"

 

"Oh, um..." Suga sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets and forcing a smile on his face. "Um, I just dropped Oikawa off at the train station. He's visiting back home this weekend."

 

"Ohhh. I think I remember 'Kawa senpai mentioning something about that the other day." Terushima frowned slightly, eyeing Suga and humming. "What are you going to do now?"

 

Suga shrugged. "I was just going to go home, I guess. I don't really have anything to do at the moment."

 

"Wanna come over to Futamata's with me?" Terushima offered. "I mean, you're on his floor anyway, right? We're just going to chill and play some games."

 

"Oh." Suga blinked, surprised by the invitation. "I..."

 

"It'll be fun," Terushima assured him. "Lowkey, chill. Promise. We'll probably just order pizza and drink a little and play games or something."

 

"Will he mind?" Suga asked with a quick bite to his lip. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

 

Dark brown eyes rolled, Terushima's lips flicking into a friendly little grin. "It's totally fine, Suga senpai. Come on, let's go."

 

"Well..." Suga sighed and nodded. "Okay, sure."

 

The man let out a little whoop, slapping Suga on the back as he walked by. "Awesome. Chill sesh is on."

 

Suga felt himself smile. His heart still felt a little cold and his throat a little tight, but...it would be nice. Or, at least he hoped it would be.

 

He sighed and trailed after the energetic blonde, hoping that his roommate would be able to find a distraction as well.

* * *

 

His palm was bleeding.

 

Oikawa blinked down at the little red crescents, at the dried bits of scarlet underneath his nails. His palm throbbed dully and he winced as he flexed his hand.

 

The woman to his right glanced over at him and visibily tensed up, scooting away from him as if he were something to be wary of.

 

He scoffed lightly, sighing and closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the seat.

 

He was tired.

 

His palm hurt and his throat hurt and he was so, so, so tired. Weariness piled onto him the closer he got to Miyagi, the closer he got to his family.

 

He was too tired to be fully anxious, too tired to let his mind race. It was just a bit blank now, a bit blank and a bit empty.

 

He felt dull and as empty as air. He felt like nothing and he couldn't be bothered to get upset over it.

 

He missed Suga already. He missed him so _bad_.

 

He had almost kissed him at the station. He had almost grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Suga's, desperate to ease the worry on his face.

 

But he didn't, of course.

 

He didn't kiss him and he regretted it.

 

A sigh slipped out, loud enough to be heard over the sound of The Killers playing softly in his ears.

 

Suga...  
Fuck.

 

He slid his hands underneath his glasses, bumping them up and rubbing his eyes until sparks lit up beneath the lids.

 

His fingertips were wet when he pulled them away, damp and holding traces of his misery.

 

He should have kissed him. He should have kissed him and pulled him in tight and then marched out of the station and back home, tugging along the ashen haired man with him so they could curl up and he could whisper a confession to his roommate.

 

Oikawa swallowed, the motion hard and almost hurting.

 

Fuck.

 

He was so _tired_.

 

They passed by one station and then another and another, people piling into the car and falling out just as evenly. Everyone ignored him and he was grateful for no one commenting on the way his fists clenched and how his chest rose and fell too quickly to be normal.

 

Fifteen minutes to Miyagi and his phone buzzed in his coat pocket.

 

Suga.

 

He felt a weird sensation in his chest at the name, something bubbling that was light and sharp at the same time.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _Let me know when you're home safe_

 

Oikawa bit his lip, not caring that it cracked further and stung painfully.

 

Another buzz, another message.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _I ran into Teru-kun_  
_He pretty much dragged me to Futamata-kun's apt_  
_He has an echeveria_

 

Oikawa swallowed as the next message rolled in. It was a photo. Suga was posing next to the plant, hand thrown up into a peace sign and wearing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _We're getting one when you come home_  
_Maybe two_  
_So it can have a friend_

 

Oikawa let out a small laugh, the sound surprised and short. He ignored the way the other passengers glanced in his direction and clutched his phone tight, pressing it against his lips and taking a deep breath.

 

Fuck. Suga was so...

 

He was so _perfect_.

 

He took another breath and saved the photo, fingers dancing across the screen to reply to his roommate.

 

 **To Suga-chan:** _Let's get three. Triplets_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

His phone buzzed not thirty seconds after sending it, making a small smile appear on his face.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _Think you can handle the responsibility of fathering three plant sons?_

 

Oikawa bit his lip, a small smile spreading as he read the silly, teasing text.

 

 **To Suga-chan:** _Of course, Suga-chan. I'll be the best plant daddy_ (^з^)-☆

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _Teru-kun told me to ask if that would make me the plant mommy_

 

Oikawa snorted, hand pressing against his mouth in an attempt to smother it.

 

The phone buzzed again before he could reply, signaling another message from the man.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _Before you say anything, no_  
_We can both be the daddy_

 

Oikawa bit his lip, a small smile on his face as he replied.

 

 **To Suga-chan:** _Daddy Suga-chan, hmm? I think I like that_ (･ω<)☆  
_I'm going to start calling you that_  
_Daddy Suga-chan~_

 

He could just picture the ashen haired man rolling his eyes at the text. The image made his smile a bit wider, a bit brighter.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _You can call me daddy all you want, Tooru_

 

Oikawa's heart nearly stopped at that, mouth falling open and cheeks flushing and eyes widening.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _But before you give me any nicknames, just remember that I have Makki & Mattsun's number now_  
_I'm sure they would be happy to tell me more stories_  
(･ω <)☆

 

Oikawa laughed, grinning and not caring when the woman across the aisle eyed him disapprovingly.

 

Suga was _such_ a little shit. Just as much of a little shit as he was.

 

Oikawa grinned, closing his eyes and holding his phone tight.

 

God. _Suga_.

 

Yeah...Suga was perfect.

* * *

 

Tipsy. They were tipsy.

 

Suga blinked sleepily as Terushima let out a little laugh, playing with a kitten that was definitely not allowed in the dorms and wiggling its paws.

 

It wasn't really fair, he thought. It wasn't fair that they couldn't have pets. Daishou had his snake. So why couldn't they have a kitten? It wasn't fair.

 

Unless, of course, housing didn't know about Noodle?

 

Suga hummed, another yawn slipping out at the end.

 

Whatever. It didn't matter _that_ much.

 

On the other side of the couch, Futamata was curled up, idly playing Dark Souls and sipping on a beer.

 

It was lowkey, just as Terushima had promised. It was peaceful and comforting and for a moment Suga could almost forget that his roommate was gone, that he was back in Miyagi and that the lack of his presence stung as sharp as needles.

 

Almost.

 

Suga sighed, curling up a bit tighter and biting his lip. Terushima glanced up at him from the floor, cocking his head and running his tongue over his teeth as he eyed him.

 

"Suga senpai, are you okay? You seem a little...down."

 

"I'm fine," Suga told him. "I'm just...it's weird not having Oikawa around, I guess."

 

"Oh yeah?" Curiosity crept onto the man's face and he propped his head up on his fist, elbow resting on his knee. The kitten mewled in protest at the sudden stop to their play and he absently began scratching its head, eyes still on Suga. "You two spend a lot of time together, huh?"

 

Suga nodded. "Yeah, we do. He's...we're really close."

 

Terushima hummed, the noise contemplative. "'Kawa senpai talks about you all the time, you know. He really likes living with you."

 

"Oh yeah?" It was obvious that the man was trying to cheer him up. And as silly and as transparent as the attempt was, it _did_ make him smile. "I'm happy to hear that."

 

"What happened to the guy living with you before?" Futamata piped up from the other side of the couch, yawning and slashing out at some skittering, creepy creatures on the screen. "The short one."

 

"Oh...he moved out is all. He and his partner are living together now," Suga explained.

 

Futamata nodded, the action distracted. "He was nice. Bit grumpy, but nice."

 

Suga hummed in agreement. "He is."

 

There was a moment of silence, something comfortable and companionable.

 

"We should order pizza," Terushima declared after a while, slapping at his knees and scaring the kitten off. "We need food. Food and more beer."

 

Suga nodded as well, his stomach giving a light little growl. "I'll pay for it. You guys shared your beer with me, so..."

 

"Ah, hell yeah." Terushima gave a wide grin, all toothy and pleased. "Suga senpai, you're so _nice_."

 

Suga just smiled, reaching for his phone and getting ready to dial the pizza place. "What do you guys want on it? And how many should we get?"

 

"Yuuji will eat half of a large pizza by himself," Futamata informed Suga in a distracted voice. "Better get two."

 

Terushima grinned when Suga looked over, nodding his agreement. "Uh, I'm good with whatever on it. Just, like, not onion. I don't do onion."

 

"Same," Futamata drawled. "All I ask for is bacon."

 

"Is bacon and mushroom okay then?" Suga asked, finger hovering over the call button. "Or are you guys grossed out by mushrooms?"

 

"Ah, Suga senpai, you know I like fun guys," Terushima joked.

 

Suga grinned despite the terrible attempt at a pun and nodded, calling up the pizza place and ordering them two large bacon and mushroom pizzas with extra cheese and a side order of bread-sticks as well. He doubted that he would eat as much as the other two, but he still hoped that it would be enough.

 

With the pizza ordered, Suga idly scrolled through his phone, lip bitten as he eyed his last few messages to his roommate.

 

It was later in the day, almost seven o'clock. He had been with Terushima and Futamata for a couple of hours, kicking back and letting them distract him with their company. Oikawa had arrived in Miyagi about an hour or two ago and had fallen a bit quiet since the initial "I made it" text.

 

He bit his lip, staring at the message and trying to hold back a sigh. He didn't want to bother his roommate with a barrage of texts, but he _missed_ the man and he wanted to know if he was okay.

 

After a few moments of trying to hold back his worry, he settled for shooting Oikawa a quick photo of the kitten, the little thing now sleeping on Terushima's lap and stretching out its paws.

 

 **To Alien Boy:** _Think we can sneak a kitten into our apartment?_

 

The reply doesn't come for a few minutes, but it does still come, making Suga jump lightly and look at his phone immediately as it buzzed in his hand.

 

 **From Alien Boy:** _Maybe. I think I prefer plants, though. Cats need litter boxes_

 

Suga wrinkled his nose, suddenly remembering that one little drawback of having a cat.

 

Before he can reply, another message rolls in.

 

 **From Alien Boy:** _I'm so bored_ (￣ヘ￣)  
_Mom made us go out to eat_  
_It's so lame_

 

A photo comes in after, a stealthily taken selfie with Oikawa looking bored. His eyes are slightly rolled back and his upper lip is curled in annoyance and it looks like he's wearing one of his outrageously expensive cashmere sweaters that he always whines about because _they itch, Suga-chan_. He looks _ridiculous_ and and it makes Suga smile, makes him bite his lip and grin.

 

 **To Alien Boy** : _You're gorgeous, Oikawa_

 

 **From Alien Boy:** _Aren't I?_ (･ω <)☆

 

Another photo rolled in, this one less silly but still making Suga grin. Oikawa was smiling this time, his lips curled into a half-smirk and his eyes half shut but still open enough to show the pleasure sparked in them.

 

Yes, Suga thinks. Oikawa really is gorgeous.

* * *

 

"Did you see her dress? God, what a _cow_."

 

His cheek is so raw from biting into it that he nearly whimpers when his teeth automatically dig into the tender flesh to try to hold his tongue.

 

They're finally headed home after the dinner and his mother is drunk and won't stop being catty. It's annoying and tiresome and he wants to snap at her to keep her mouth shut, but he's already been given a warning for being flippant at dinner.

 

He's tired.

 

Their house comes into view and a vague sick feeling washes over him as he eyes the pristine lawn and newly coated driveway. It's big and beautiful and lacks the flaws of his apartment building but he hates it and he wants to go back home to squeaky floorboards and staircases with cracked tiles.

 

When they pull into the garage, he hurries out and mutters an excuse about wanting to review a made up essay that's due before midnight. Luckily his parents are too busy starting to argue with each other to pay that much attention to him.

 

It's deathly quiet in the house when he walks in and it sends an immediate shiver down his spine. It's still better than the sound of breaking China, though, so he swallows his discomfort and heads up to his bedroom.

 

Or, really, his _former_ bedroom. As soon as he moved out his mother had stormed in and ripped down all the things that had made it his room. Now instead of movie posters and diagrams of volleyball plays hanging on the wall, there are still lifes of fruit and dull landscapes. All his personal items had been shoved into the closet long ago to make it less him and more them. After all, how embarrassing would it be for a guest to stay in the room and see that their one and only son is a nerd and a boring little disappointment?

 

Something bitter sits on his tongue and it takes all his effort to not slam the door shut.

 

He hates the house and he hates the room and he hates the aftermath of forced outings and too much wine.

 

But most of all he hates being apart from Suga.

 

A sigh escapes him and he curls up on the bed, longing for the warmth of his roommate and his constellation patterned sheets.

 

Suga. He misses Suga. Misses his laughter and his warmth and his smile and his everything.

 

It's childish, he tells himself. They've not even been separated a day yet. He shouldn't miss him that much.

 

But he does. Oh, but he does.

 

Another sigh slips out as he pulls his phone from his pocket, peeking at the last message from his roommate.

 

It was a photo, a little snapshot of the pizza that they had ordered.

 

A jolt of jealousy ran through him as he eyed the photo, lips dipping into a frown at the thought of Suga hanging out with other people.

 

But...

 

It might be for the best. He doesn't want Suga to be alone.

 

A message rolls in, this time from Terushima.

 

 **From Yuuji:** _Dude Suga is so sad_  
_Like_  
_He keeps playing like he's fine but I keep catching him frowning_

 

A flash of petty joy streaks through him, quickly followed by guilt and worry. He doesn't want Suga sad. As much as he would rather the man be with him, he doesn't want him sad.

 

 **To Yuuji:** _Please take care of him_

 

 **From Yuuji:** _Of course 'Kawa senpai. Leave it to me_

 

He could count on Terushima, he knew. He was glad that the man had run into his roommate. Glad that it was him and no one else. He didn't know what he would have done if it had been Miya or Daishou or- god forbid- Kuroo.

 

Another sigh sounded, momentarily stirring the quiet of the room.

 

Tired. He was tired.

 

Oikawa forced himself to up from his prone position, standing and pulling his suitcase up onto the bed so he can shuffle through it and find his pajamas.

 

At least he has his comfort clothes, he tells himself.

 

The worn out fabric of his JAXA hoodie is soft against his skin. The flannel of his pajama bottoms is just as soft, just as comforting. He doesn't care that there's a small hole that's appeared at the bottom of his right pant leg or that the cuffs of his hoodie are fraying. Wearing them helps him feel a little less tightly wound, a little less on edge.

 

He falls back on the bed and stares at his phone, not quite sure what to do.

 

He's tired and he should sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy and draining day.

 

His mind is buzzing, though, and he's sure he's going to spend most of the night staring blankly at the wall.

 

A quiet chirp indicates another message, drawing his attention and keeping him from sinking into quiet depression.

 

Suga.

 

**From Suga-chan:** _Do you think a tongue ring would suit me?_

 

Oikawa snorts quietly at the message, surprised by it. Suga with a tongue ring? Now _there's_ an interesting thought.

 

 **To Suga-chan:** _Maybe?_  
_Lil punk Suga-chan could be cute_ (^_−)☆

 

A reply comes in quickly, not giving him time to worry too much about the obvious flirting.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _You think?_  
_Teru-kun is trying to convince me that I need a tongue ring & spider bites_

 

Oikawa hums to himself, eyes closing as he tries to imagine it. The image is definitely appealing in its own little way and his mind can't help but linger on the thought of a flash of metal nestled into a pink tongue.

 

The thought makes his throat run a bit dry and he has to swallow and jerk his mind away from it before he can linger _too_ long on wet tongues and bits of metal and the curiosity of how they would feel against him.

 

**To Suga-chan:** _I like the idea_  
_But I don't think a teacher can have them?_

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _Oh, boo. You're right_

 

It's a shame that he's right. There's not really any good reason a teacher shouldn't have piercings. But...that's just how society is.

 

Another message rolls in.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _I think I'm headed to bed soon._  
_Have a good night, okay?_

 

A little sigh escapes, a sudden feeling of loneliness washing over him.

 

One more message comes through, this one sending his heart skipping.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _Miss you_

 

Oikawa sighs quietly, curling into himself and willing the weekend to speed by.

 

 **To Suga-chan:** _Miss you too_

* * *

 

The next morning proved to be exhausting.

 

Suga woke up with a headache, his eye twitching and his body fatigued. Sleep had not come easy.

 

He had left Futamata's after the pizza had arrived and they had ate. At first he had been grateful for the company, but...but then it sort of _dug_ at him. He liked Terushima, he liked Futamata. But he wanted to be with Oikawa and it made him feel twitchy to be around other people after a bit.

 

Sleep had been more than hard to come by. The apartment was quiet and cold and it left his hands shaky and something cold sitting in his stomach.

 

Flipping on the tv didn't help. The first thing he saw was a documentary on Venus, followed by an X-Files marathon, and a shitty B-rated horror movie that they had watched together before. Every channel he flipped to reminded him of Oikawa and it frustrated him enough that he turned off the tv and tossed the remote to the side with an annoyed little huff.

 

So then he tried cleaning. Cleaning always helped him calm down. He had set his laptop on the kitchen counter and clicked on his playlist, blasting music softly and then rolling up his sleeves to get to work.

 

It didn't _quite_ go as he had hoped.

 

At first it was fine. He fell into the scrubbing the counters and sweeping the floor and catching up on the dishes easily. His focus was intense, desperate to just think of the chores and not how Oikawa should be right next to him, teasing him about missing a spot or poking at him with a feather duster.

 

His focus was intense but he ended up slowly relaxing and then that's when cleaning became ineffective. With his body just naturally going along with the task of wiping down the fridge, his mind sort of mellowed out and lost its focus. Without concentrating intently anymore, he began to actually pay attention to the music playing in the background, pay attention to the lyrics.

 

". _..Let's get carried away_  
_And find ourselves where we want to be_  
_Let's get carried away_  
_Find our way to the galaxy..._ "

 

He had immediately flipped to the next song, shoving his mind away from his roommate and how he _loved_ the way Oikawa said the word "galaxy," chocolate eyes glittering with excitement and a smile on his face.

 

" _Would you like to look through my telescope?_  
_The Milky Way's a fine sight to see._  
_All around our universe, we try so hard to view_  
_What's new..._ "

 

A remix of an old song that Oikawa had introduced him to. It was so silly and so Oikawa and he had laughed when he had heard his roommate listening to it, head bobbing in time to the music as he worked on an essay. He had laughed...but he had also downloaded it later that night, shuffling it into his playlist and humming along to it.

 

Suga swallowed and clicked onto the next song, throat tight.

 

" _Flashes in the sky_  
_Exploding like a nebula_  
_Well it all seems so simple_  
_And then it's pounding in your brain_

 _Stokin' and stroking'_  
_I'm hypnotized_  
_We're in deep as the night_  
_When bodies collide..._ "

 

He almost slammed his laptop shut at that, cheeks red and lip bitten in frustration. All of it reminded him Oikawa. And the last song had flashed his mind back to the almost kiss, to the way the brunette had looked down at him and told him that his eyes remind him of a nebula in his soft, soft voice.

 

Suga gave up on cleaning and simply just drank a glass (or two or three) of wine and curled up in his bed, body tight and tense and swaddled in blankets as he stared blankly at his wall and listened to some random audio book until he passed out.

 

Sleep finally came to him, but it didn't stick around. He woke up nearly every hour until around eleven the next day, more and more tired each time he jerked up in bed and realized that he was alone and he was going to keep being alone until his roommate returned home.

 

It was _not_ a good night. And the morning was not proving to be all that good, either.

 

He was so _tired_. He was tired and his head ached dully and so did his heart. He was lonely.

 

Loneliness is what drove him to leave the house around one, the need for company driving him to the library. It was quiet there. Quiet and peaceful but still holding enough people that the biting chill resting in his stomach retreated ever so slightly.

 

He fell to work brushing up on some studying, a trace of guilt running through him at the recognization that he had been neglecting his studies for the past week.

 

Studying was a good distraction, an easy distraction. He sat in one of the armchairs next to the window, relaxing as the sun's rays fell on him and the gentle murmuring around him blanketed the quiet, nervous whispers in his mind.

 

He was able to concentrate without getting too distracted, his tired eyes running over the inky words and his mind a bit too exhausted to continue its consistent whispers of how he was alone.

 

An hour and a half in, his phone buzzed on the table and he jumped, startled and embarrassed when the boy sitting near him threw him an annoyed look.

 

His cheeks burned and he quickly put his phone on silent before glancing at the message.

 

Oikawa.

 

He couldn't deny the way his heart did a little half-skip when he realized it was his roommate texting him. And he couldn't deny the strange prickling in his eyes when he looked at the message and the photo attached.

 

 **From Alien Boy:** _Uncle says hi_ (* ^ ω ^)

 

Oikawa was at a cafe. He was at his _uncle's_ cafe, his _mother's_ cafe. He was there and he had sent him a photo of himself posing with his uncle, a grin on his face and the corners of his eyes crinkled with delight and his hand wrapped around a to go cup and his free hand thrown up into a peace sign.

 

Suga felt his lips tremble, something aching and warm and terrible and wonderful swirling through him.

 

Oikawa had gone to the cafe. He had gone of his own volition and he had dragged his uncle over to take a selfie with him and oh god Suga _missed_ him so bad and he _adored_ him so much and he wanted to _be there_ with him. He wanted to be there so _bad_ , teasing Eto and sipping on a latte and laughing with his uncle and watching his roommate hum with pleasure over warm bread and sweet coffee.

 

He took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and bringing his phone to his lips.

 

Fuck.

 

Could Oikawa possibly know how much it meant to him that he had gone to the cafe? Could he know that it made him terribly pleased and terribly lonely at the same time?

 

There was another message waiting for him when he pulled the phone away from his lips, the screen flashing insistently as the device waited for him to look at it.

 

 **From Alien Boy:** _Uncle says next time you're going to come with me_  
_He said he misses you_

 

His lips twitched into a small smile. His uncle missed him. That was nice. He missed the man as well.

 

Another message came in, his phone flashing briefly.

 

 **From Alien Boy:** _I miss you too_

 

And with that, Suga felt himself break down ever so slightly. His shoulders hunched together and he took a shuddering little breath, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.

 

Oikawa missed him. And Suga missed Oikawa.

 

His fingers trembled as he replied, throat tight and tongue numb.

 

 **To Alien Boy:** _I miss you too_  
_Give Uncle a hug for me, okay?_

 

 **From Alien Boy:** _Okay, Suga-chan_

 

Suga leaned back in the armchair, heart heavy and body tired.

 

His roommate couldn't get home soon enough.

* * *

 

He was exhausted. Sleep had proven to be impossible. But he had already known it would be hard to come by.

 

He had manged an hour, maybe two hours worth of sleep. The rest of the night had been spent alternating between pacing around his room and staring at the wall, body tight as his mind raced.

 

He tried to think of everything but Suga. Everything but his roommate and how badly he wanted to be curled up next to him and wondering how he was filling his hours without him there and hating himself for hoping that the man missed him just as fiercely.

 

He tried to think of everything but Suga. So of course his mind was only on Suga.

 

Suga and his warmth, his smile, his gentle hands. Suga and the way he had looked at him at the train station, anxious and upset but clearly trying to hold it back as to not worry him. Suga and how good he felt in his arms, how right it felt to nuzzle against him and hold him tight. Suga and his pretty, pretty lips that were light as peony petals and so, so tempting.

 

He thought of him as the night sky faded and the sun began to rise, filling his room with soft light.

 

He stayed in bed and thought of his roommate until he heard the shuffling of his father outside his room, the man's footsteps heavy as he walked on by.

 

It was morning and it was Saturday and his sister was coming.

 

The knowledge made Oikawa's stomach twist into knots, made him bite his already tender and raw bottom lip.

 

He stayed in his room until he became too antsy to hole up any longer. He needed to get out of the house, needed a break before _she_ came in and kicked up a maelstrom of drama.

 

Oikawa showered and dressed himself the best he could, longing for his worn out and comfortable Aoba Johsai sweater but settling for a blazer and a button up and a sweater vest instead. His eyes were so tired when he looked into the mirror, red and holding smears of purple underneath them. He looked as exhausted as he felt.

 

He looked exhausted and he looked like shit, so he dabbed on concealer and tamed his hair into submission and made himself as presentable as possible so he wouldn't have to hear his mother snap at him for looking sloppy.

 

But, of course, she still managed to find fault in his appearance.

 

As soon as he slinked into the kitchen to grab something to eat, she had frowned at him over her coffee mug.

 

"Your hair is too long, dear. Get it cut."

 

His eye twitched at the words and he really wasn't quite sure if it was annoyance or exhaustion making it do so.

 

He didn't _want_ to cut his hair. He _liked_ his hair like this, slightly long and curling at the ends. And Suga liked it too- he had told him so just the other day, his fingers running through the locks and his voice soft as he murmured about how Oikawa looked good with his hair grown out.

 

"You have time before your sister arrives. Do it." She sipped her coffee, ignoring the frustrated twist of his lips. "She'll be here around three. The party begins at six. Try not to be late. And try to pull together a better outfit, darling."

 

It was a dismissal, one clear as day.

 

Oikawa inhaled sharply and turned around, trying his best not to stomp out of the room like an aggravated teenager.

 

He was _not_ cutting his hair. He _refused_ to cut his hair.

 

Oikawa stubbornly pursed his lips, hands clenching and unclenching into little fists as he headed up the stairs and into his room.

 

He wouldn't cut his hair. And he wouldn't let her make him feel ugly and messy.

 

With a huff he grabbed his wallet and his phone, shoving them in his pocket before hurrying downstairs and out of the house and away from her.

 

It was easier to breathe outside of the house.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets, tilting his head up to the sky and closing his eyes and smiling at the way the sun's rays fell upon him.

 

It was a nice day. His sister was coming and his mother was being irritating, but it was a nice day. He had time before he would be forced to associate with his family again; he would enjoy himself until then.

 

With that, he nodded to himself in determination and set off toward the town, walking out of the suburbs and toward a nest of distractions.

 

It was quiet out. Quiet but just busy enough that he didn't feel too lonely, too solitary.

 

He wandered the streets aimlessly, ducking into a few shops here and there and not really paying attention to their wares. He wasn't out to shop; he just needed a distraction.

 

He found himself running his eyes over bouquets at the florist's, idly wondering if Suga liked flowers, if he had a favorite type. Sunflowers suited him, Oikawa thought. Sunflowers and daisies and orchids and camellias.

 

"Do you need help, sir?"

 

Oikawa blinked and smiled at the woman politely, shaking his head no. "Ah, not really. Sadly the person I would like to give a bouquet to is in Tokyo. I'm just visiting home."

 

"What a shame." She smiled, though, lips genuinely pulled into a friendly expression. "You could always give them a bouquet when you get back."

 

Oikawa hummed softly, the idea stored away for another day. "Maybe. I'm not sure if they would like it, though."

 

"Everyone likes getting flowers." Her voice was so confident, so cheery. "Do you have any in mind?"

 

"Oh..." Oikawa bit his lip, eyes running over the bouquets on display. "I'm not really sure. I...I don't know what kind they like. I was just sort of thinking about which ones reminded me of them before you wandered over."

 

"Which ones were they?"

 

"Sunflowers," he said softly. "Sunflowers and daises and orchids and camellias."

 

She hummed, smile in place and rocking back on her heels lightly. "Those are all lovely flowers. They have nice meanings, too."

 

"Meanings?" he asked.

 

She nodded, smile tipping into a grin. She began to tick her fingers off as she explained them. "Orchids for delicate beauty."

 

Suga _was_ beautiful. And he was strong. Strong and solid and so reliable. But there was a certain delicateness to the way his lips curled into a soft smile, a delicateness to his long lashes and gentle fingers and the shape of his ears, his nose, the curve of his neck.

 

"Daises for innocence," she continued.

 

Innocent. Suga was innocent. Even if he did filthy, lewd things with men with rouge smiles and possessive hands, he was still innocent. Innocent and sweet and so, so trusting. So _bright_ , so _beautiful_ , so _loving_.

 

"Camellias for graciousness," she said, something amused in her smile.

 

Gracious. Yes, Suga was gracious. He was so, so gracious. He was always so courteous and polite and kind. He always treated everyone so well, so wonderfully. Even if they were old rivals or future annoyances, he was so composed and gracious and so perfectly well mannered.

 

"And sunflowers," she said slowly, green eyes twinkling as she looked at him, "are for adoration."

 

Adoration.

 

He felt his cheeks begin to heat up at that, his head ducking down when the woman let out a soft laugh.

 

"Get them flowers," she told him. "I'm sure that they'll appreciate it."

 

He mumbled something to her and nodded, making up some excuse of needing to leave the store to get to a made up appointment.

 

God.

 

Oikawa felt his cheeks burn lightly as he hurried along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets and lip bitten.

 

He was so... _ugh_.

 

He was in so deep.

 

Flowers? For Suga?

 

He scoffed lightly, pretending his heart didn't flutter at the thought of surprising Suga with a bouquet and the smile his roommate would give him.

 

He didn't even know if Suga would _like_ flowers. He didn't know if he would enjoy them at all or just be weirded out by the gesture. It was a stupid idea.

 

(But one that he wanted to execute- badly. Oikawa was a freaking sap.)

 

He shoved the thought of it to the side stubbornly, instead focusing on walking around and glancing at the shops as he passed by.

 

He was on fourth street, he realized after a minute or so. Fourth street was where all the bakeries, patisseries, and coffee shops were. Fourth street was where Poppies was, where Suga's uncle held shop.

 

Before he knew it, he was dashing across the street and over to the little cafe, ducking inside and holding his breath for some strange reason.

 

It was quiet in the cafe, some indie rock playing in the background and a few people scattered around. Someone unfamiliar was working the counter, their hair long and pulled into a messy bun and studs in their lip.

 

He felt a little odd being in the cafe without Suga. He felt almost shy for some reason, unsure if it was okay for him to be there but wanting to stay anyway. It was comfortable in the cafe. Comfortable and warm and it reminded him of Suga, reminded him of that night under the stars and how warm it had felt by his roommate's side.

 

Oikawa approached the counter with a nervous smile, fingers anxiously playing with his sleeves as the barista's eyes flicked up to meet his.

 

"Welcome to Poppies. What can I get ya?"

 

"Um..." He felt his cheeks burn lightly as he realized he didn't know what he wanted to get. "I-"

 

"Oi, is that my nephew's roommate?"

 

Oikawa jumped at the booming voice, turning to find Suga's uncle striding over to him with a grin. "Taro-san."

 

"I told you to call me Uncle, didn't I?" The man slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly way and crossed his arms, grinning spreading even wider. "What are you doing here? The university isn't on break, is it?"

 

"Ah, no." Oikawa gave the man a small smile, fingers twitching as they almost shot up to push up his glasses that weren't there. "I'm just visiting home. It's my sister's birthday."

 

The man hummed and nodded, eyeing him with an almost curious look in his eye. "I see. How's Koushi?"

 

"Good," Oikawa told him. "A little stressed out with midterms coming up, but good."

 

"Nana mentioned something about him getting sick a while back." Taro frowned, concern flashing through jade green eyes. "He's not overworking himself, is he? Koushi likes to spread himself too thin sometimes."

 

"No, Uncle," Oikawa reassured him. "I'm making sure that doesn't happen. Suga-chan is fine, I promise."

 

The man hummed again and nodded, a smile popping back onto his face. "Good. Now, were you going to order something?"

 

"Oh, right." Oikawa blinked and turned to almost bored looking barista, eyes running quickly over the chalkboard behind him. "I'd like a lavender honey latte. To go, please."

 

"Headed off already?" Taro asked.

 

Oikawa nodded, trying not to frown. "I have to head home. My sister will be arriving soon and I need to be there."

 

"A shame." A dramatic sigh left the man. "I have _so_ many embarrassing stories I could share with you about Koushi."

 

He couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face. "I'd like to hear them sometime. I'll have to come back again."

 

"You will," Taro told him. "You and Koushi both. I miss the rascal."

 

Oikawa bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. I miss him too."

 

He didn't catch the curious look Taro sent his way or how the man's face softened at the sound of his voice. He was too busy pulling out his phone, overwhelmed with the sudden need to have some sort of contact with his roommate.

 

He missed his roommate. He missed Suga. He missed _Koushi_.

 

Oikawa swallowed, smiling as the barista handed him his drink and forcing a cheerful look on his face as he turned to Suga's uncle.

 

"Take a selfie with me," he told him. "I want to tease Suga-chan about getting to have one of these _amazing_ lattes while he's stuck with Starbucks."

 

The man laughed and it was comfortable and warm, reassuring almost. "Alright, Oikawa. Let's do it."

 

Oikawa smiled and posed next to the man, hand thrown into a peace sign and fingers curling around the to go cup as he thought about how he wanted to come back with Suga again.

 

He would, he told himself. He would come back to the cafe with Suga and they would sip on lattes and he would ask the man about his childhood, about growing up with his grandparents and what his mother had been like and catch up on all the parts of his life that he had missed out.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and smiled as he typed out a text to his roommate.

 

Yes, they would come back.

* * *

 

Suga was sleepy.

 

He was sleepy and lonely and the library had grown cold, the sight of friends clustering together to study making something like jealousy and something like loneliness gnaw at his insides.

 

It was later in the day and he had lingered too long. His stomach was beginning to growl softly in protest and he was tired and he didn't want to be there anymore.

 

So he left. He gathered his things and left the library, heading toward the empty apartment and trying to ignore the sharp, metallic taste of loneliness of his tongue and the anxious beating of his heart.

 

Oikawa would be home tomorrow, he told himself. Oikawa would be back home and he would bring warmth back into the apartment and they would be together again.

 

The thought made him take a shaky breath, a hand reaching up to drag through his hair tiredly.

 

He just needed to wait a little while longer, he told himself. Just a little while longer.

 

It was ridiculous, really. It was ridiculous that he felt so cold and so anxious and so vulnerable without his roommate. How had he grown so attached to him? How had he gotten to this point? It was so _childish_ to feel so lonely, to feel so frustrated and vaguely panicked.

 

It was just Oikawa. Just his roommate. Just his friend. Just the man that he curled up with virtually every night. Just the man he shared secrets and stories with. Just the man who made his worries and doubts melt away under gentle fingertips. Just the man whose smile made warmth blossom in his chest and whose voice made something happy thrum in him.

 

Just the man who may or may not like him. Just the man who he may or may not like.

 

Suga sighed quietly, exhaustion overtaking him as he walked slowly up the stairs and into his building.

 

He still didn't know his feelings. He still didn't know what he wanted.

 

(But that was a lie, wasn't it? Because he had dreamed of Oikawa's lilting, dreamy voice the night before. His voice and the warmth that came when the man held him tight and the softness that he imagined his lips to hold)

 

Suga ground his teeth in irritation, fingers digging into his palm in frustration.

 

He was so _tired_.

 

"Suga-kun?"

 

Suga took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth before plastering a small smile on his face and turning around.

 

"Daishou-kun." He tried to force his smile into something more friendly, something less weary. "How are you?"

 

"Good," the man said slowly. His sharp eyes ran over him, something curious lighting up in them as they took in his ragged appearance. "Are you alright?"

 

"I..." Suga took another deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment and gathering himself. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all."

 

Daishou hummed, something skeptical in his gaze. "I see. I hope you're not sick getting again."

 

"I'm not," Suga reassured him. "Um, is there something you needed?"

 

"Oh." The man blinked and smiled, the expression leaning a bit closer to a smirk than something friendly. "Yes. I was wondering if you wanted-"

 

"Suga?"

 

Something cold ran through him at the sound of the too familiar voice, heart slamming against his rib cage.

 

He turned slowly, the tips of his fingers shaking as his eyes met Kuroo's. The man looked confused. Confused and _pissed_.

 

"K...Kuroo."

 

God, his voice sounded so _weak_.

 

But he didn't expect the man to be here. Not now. Not when he was still unsure of what he wanted to say and struggling with his emotions and feeling so thoroughly worn out.

 

"What..." Kuroo frowned, brows knitting together into something thunderous. "Why are you with that _snake_?"

 

Suga flinched, watching as Daishou folded his arms across his chest out of the corner of his eye. There was a smirk on his neighbor's face, something cold and twisted.

 

With a shudder, he remembered his conversation with Yaku at the cafe, the warning the man had given him.

 

"D-Daishou-kun is my neighbor," Suga muttered quickly, hand tightening around the strap of his messenger bag. "We were just talking."

 

"You know Kuroo?" Daishou asked, voice silky smooth and nearly holding a purr. " _My_ , what a happy coincidence, Suga-kun. We're acquaintances as well."

 

"Suga and I _aren't_ acquaintances," Kuroo said slowly. He looked perfectly calm, he looked perfectly at ease. But Suga _knew_ him. He knew that that neutral tone held irritation and that his eyes were hiding frustration. "And I'll thank you to slither away now, _Suguru_. I need to talk with Suga."

 

"Oh?" Suga winced at the amused lilt in Daishou's voice, at the way Kuroo's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Trouble, is there? You always were the jealous sort."

 

"Not as jealous as you, " Kuroo countered smoothly. "As I recall, it was _you_ that broke your hand punching a wall when dear little Mika came crawling to me."

 

Daishou hissed, composure suddenly snapping. "I wouldn't have broken my hand if you weren't such a _filthy_ , _conniving_ piece of garbage."

 

Kuroo snorted. "You're one to talk. Do you not remember all those games we played? How you conned the referees and the crowds with your fake charm?"

 

Daishou's eyes narrowed and Suga felt his heart stop, anxiety pushing him forward to grab Kuroo's arm and tug him to the stairwell.

 

"Kuroo, come on," he pleaded. "We can talk upstairs. Let's go, okay? _Please_."

 

Kuroo's gaze snapped down to him and he almost quivered at the chill in those golden eyes.

 

"This isn't over, Kuroo."

 

"Good to see you again, too, Daishou," Kuroo said with a smirk before turning his attention to Suga once again. "Let's go, Koushi."

 

Suga flinched at the use of his given name and the way Kuroo's hand wrapped around his wrist. The man tugged him up the stairs and to his apartment, something sharp and white hot rolling off of him as he waited impatiently for Suga to open the door.

 

Suga's fingers trembled as he slid the key into the lock, body tight as he walked into the apartment dropped his messenger bag onto the floor.

 

"What the _fuck_ , Suga?"

 

Suga winced at the growl in Kuroo's voice, turning around and biting his lip anxiously as he stared up into cold golden eyes.

 

Kuroo was _angry_.

 

Kuroo was actually angry and he was angry at _Suga_. And it was _scary_ because Kuroo had _never_ been angry at him before and Kuroo was _terrifying_ when his temper snapped, when his words became heated and his gaze turned chilling.

 

"First you don't talk to me for weeks on end," Kuroo started, something like a snarl hidden in his words. "You _ignore_ me. You don't respond to any of my texts or my calls and you ignore me for _weeks_ on end. And _then_ you go to Daichi's without a single word, leaving behind my sweater and not saying a goddamn thing about it. And now you're playing buddy buddy with that _snake_?"

 

"Kuroo," Suga started, anxiety whipping through him. "Kuroo, I-"

 

"Why?" Kuroo snapped at him, not letting him talk. "Why did you ignore me? Why did you run from me without a word? What, were you too busy fucking around with that little brat to get back to me? Were you too busy cozying up with Daishou to bother with calling me back?"

 

"Kuroo," Suga tried again, taking a step back and throwing his hands up in defense. "Kuroo, no. I-"

 

"You what, Koushi?" Kuroo's lips twisted into a sneer, teeth showing and eyes hardening even further. "You were busy with school? Is that the excuse you're going to give me? Don't you fucking lie to me. You were too busy playing house with Oikawa to care about how I was doing. You were too busy being friendly with that slimy bastard downstairs to take into consideration that _maybe_ I was worried about you, that _maybe_ I wanted to hear from you."

 

"I'm not _playing house_ with Oikawa," Suga protested, confusion and frustration and anxiety rushing through him. "I- he's my _roommate_ , Kuroo."

 

The man snorted, eyes rolling. "Roommate, right. Of course. I'm not a fucking idiot, Suga. I _know_ you two are messing around. It really didn't take you that long to replace me, did it? Tell me, does he fuck as good as I do? Do you beg for him like you used to beg for me? Does he fuck you so good that you cry and whimper like a bitch in heat like you used to for me?"

 

"I- _what_?" Suga stared at him, struggling to make sense of his accusation. "We don't...We don't do anything like that. Why are you-"

 

"Yeah, _right_." Another snort from the man, arms crossing over his chest as he practically leered down at him. "Come on, Suga. There's no need to hide it. You've always been a desperate little _slut_. I'm surprised you held up as long as you did."

 

Something snapped in Suga.

 

His hands shot out, shoving Kuroo away.

 

"You asshole," he snapped. "You jealous fucking _asshole_. I am _not_ fucking Oikawa. I haven't fucked anyone since you, you shit. Do you think that's why I haven't talked to you? Because I'm too busy taking someone else's dick?"

 

He shoved Kuroo again, making the man slam against the door.

 

He never got angry like this. He never lost his temper like this.

 

But he was _tired_ and _frustrated_ and he was so _sick_ of this shit. So _sick_ of Kuroo and his bullshit jealousy and his accusations.

 

"I haven't been talking to you," Suga snarled, shoving his finger into Kuroo's chest, "because you've been like this. Because you've been a shitty, territorial _asshole_. Do you think I want to talk to you right now? Do you think I want to put up with you and your fucking _bullshit_? You have _two_ boyfriends, Kuroo. _Two_. You have two boyfriends that _love_ you and yet you keep coming back. You keep coming back and trying to tell me who I can and cannot talk to. You keep coming back and trying to drag me into your bullshit. You keep coming back and acting like I'm yours."

 

"Newsflash, Kuroo," Suga hissed, standing on his tiptoes to stare eye to eye with the man. "I'm _not_ yours. I have _never_ been yours. We were fuck buddies. We weren't together, we never were. You have no claim to me. You have no claim to my affections, no claim to my attention. We were fuck buddies."

 

He backed away, taking a shuddering breath as he glared up at the man. "We were fuck buddies and we were friends. Or we were _supposed_ to be friends."

 

"Suga," Kuroo started, suddenly looking bewildered. "Suga, I-"

 

"Friends don't treat each other like property, Kuroo." He ignored the way Kuroo winced, the way his hands shot up. "Friends don't treat each other like property and they don't act like how you've been acting."

 

"I'm tired, Kuroo," he told him. "I'm tired and I'm _done_. Get out."

 

"Suga." Kuroo's voice came out as a whisper and he stepped forward, a hand reaching out toward him. "Koushi-"

 

"Get out." Suga slapped his hand away, voice cold. " _Now_."

 

Kuroo stared at him for a moment, lips falling apart and eyes looking almost frantic with regret. He hesitated, hand still hovering in the air. Suga just stared at him, glaring at the man.

 

His hand fell, curling into a fist against his thigh and head dropping.

 

"I'm sorry, Suga," he whispered.

 

"Leave," Suga snapped at him. "Just fucking _leave_ already."

 

Kuroo flinched but obeyed, turning and leaving the apartment with a rigid back.

 

The apartment was quiet as the door shut behind him. Suga stayed still for a moment, nails digging into his palms.

 

One tear fell.  
One tear fell and then so did another.  
And then another and another, ragged breaths leaving him as he collapsed onto the floor, fingers clawing into his hair as he sobbed in the hallway, alone and exhausted.

* * *

 

"You didn't cut your hair."

 

Oikawa turned to his mother, a smile on his face despite her displeased hiss and her narrowed eyes.

 

"No, I didn't."

 

She looked as if she wanted to slap him. She couldn't, though. Not with the guests milling around and his grandmother's eyes watching her.

 

She gave him a look that let him know he would be _thoroughly_ bitched out later before turning around with a huff, leaving him to mingle with the crowd.

 

There were more people than he had expected. They cluttered the house, talking in little clusters and letting out carefree, tittering laughs and glittering with jewelry and the air of those that are rich, of those with too much money to spend and of the those with too much time to kill.

 

Oikawa loathed them.

 

Someone brushed by him and his lips automatically curled into a smile, a charming, winning expression trained into life several years ago. There was a coo of approval from them and they continued on, calling out to his father and his sister.

 

The two were standing across the room, tall and impressive and commanding attention. His father looked every inch the corporate ceo and his sister looked every inch the super model.

 

Oikawa tssked softly into his wine, throwing the drink back to hide his irritation.

 

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be surrounded by all these people with their calculating eyes and judgmental smiles. He wanted warmth, genuine care and genuine happiness.

 

He wanted Suga.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought about his roommate.

 

It would be tolerable if Suga was with him, he thought. They could stand together and crack wise at the gaudy outfits and poke fun at the pompous airs everyone put on. They could stand and drink wine and whittle the night away chatting about things that were actually of interest, things that weren't new sports cars and vacations to the tropics and stock bonds and investments.

 

Oikawa opened his eyes and sighed, eyes trailing over the crowd in boredom.

 

Iwaizumi's parents were across the room, talking with his grandfather and drinking. When his mother looked his way, he smiled at her and gave a little wave in greeting.

 

They were the only ones at the party that he could really tolerate- outside of his grandmother and grandfather, that is. They were kind and fun and were really more like parents to him than his own were.

 

Oikawa sighed again, wishing for his best friend to be there with him.

 

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that, little brother."

 

He felt his lips twist with annoyance at the voice in his ear and turned to see his sister standing beside him, a coy look on her face.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and smiled at her, knowing the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. "Having fun playing belle of the ball?"

 

"Of course. It _is_ my birthday after all," she drawled, reaching a hand up to fluff up her hair. "What's got you so down, hmm? Boy problems?"

 

"No," he snapped. She grinned at him, the expression nearly predatory. "No. I'm just tired is all."

 

"Poor little brother," she cooed, voice honey sweet and dripping with sarcasm. "Why don't you tell your big sis all about it?"

 

"I would rather shove needles underneath my fingernails than tell you anything," he told her, voice just as sweet.

 

She snickered at him, tossing her hair back and putting her hand on her hip. "So cruel, little brother. What? Are you still bitter about me telling daddy about your little tryst with Yahaba?"

 

"He had me on lock-down until graduation. He nearly dislocated my jaw." Oikawa took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger from spiking and his heart from pounding. "Your _meddling_ nearly cost Yahaba a sports scholarship. To say I'm bitter is putting lightly."

 

She let out a bark of laughter, grinning so wide her back teeth showed. "You need to let go of the past, little brother. I helped you, you know? You two would have never worked out. He was too cute for you."

 

Oikawa just blinked at her, trying not to rise to her bait.

 

"Besides," she continued with a toss of her hair, "daddy would have found out anyway. He would have been even more upset too, I think."

 

Oikawa felt something cold drop into his stomach when her eyes flashed, something sharp running through them.

 

"You _are_ his only son, after all- disappointment or not. _Someone's_ got to carry on the family name." Her eyes flicked away, expression suddenly falling into boredom. "I would hate to find out what daddy would do if he found out you were fucking another guy again."

 

"I'm not fucking anyone," he told her, voice strong but stomach quivering.

 

She just hummed and smiled, turning from him and walking away.

 

Oikawa drained the rest of his wine, discarding the glass on the table and walking away out of the room with a lump in his throat.

 

Fuck.

 

He hadn't...he hadn't thought about that.

 

He hadn't thought about what would happen if he and Suga were to date, how his family would react.

 

Oikawa winced at the memory of being called into his father's study, at the memory of the yelling and the punch to his jaw and the threat to cut off his money supply if he didn't _get his shit together and behave_.

 

His father had been so angry. So angry that he hit him- _really_ hit him. So angry that he had yelled- which he _never_ did; he always just spoke with cold, even disappointment. So angry that he threatened to make a call to the coach at U of T, threatened to make it so Yahaba lost his scholarship if Oikawa didn't put a stop to things.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair as he stepped into the backyard.

 

Fuck.

 

What would happen to Suga? Would his father lash out at him too? Would he threaten to ruin him just as he had done with Yahaba?

 

Anxiety spiked through him and he gripped the banister of the deck tightly, not caring about the splinters that dug into his palms.

 

He couldn't risk Suga being hurt. He couldn't risk Suga being threatened or targeted. He could take any punishment, yes. But Suga?

 

The thought of his father yelling at Suga made him sick and he felt bile rise in his throat.

 

God, no. No.

 

He wanted Suga so _bad_. He wanted him so bad it _hurt_. But he couldn't...he couldn't subject him to his father's anger, to his threats and his cruelty.

 

"Fuck."

 

"Something wrong, dear?"

 

Oikawa jumped at the sound of his grandmother's voice, whirling around and praying his anxiety wasn't showing on his face.

 

"Grandmother..."

 

She frowned and closed the door behind her, stepping onto the deck and walking over to him.

 

Even in heels, she only just barely reached his shoulders. She was small, so tiny. But she held herself as if she were six feet tall, hands on her hips and concern in her eyes.

 

"Tooru, darling, are you okay?"

 

"I'm..." Oikawa swallowed, nodding and taking a deep breath to try to scale his anxiety back to something he could hide. "I'm fine, grandmother."

 

The woman hummed quietly, stepping past him with little clicks of her heels and heading toward the bench by their flower garden. She beckoned him and he followed after, hands clenched tight to keep them from shaking.

 

"Tooru, darling, sit with me."

 

Oikawa obeyed, taking a deep breath as he sat on the bench and forcing a smile on his face as she eyed him.

 

There was quiet for a moment as she studied him, amber eyes bright and sharp.

 

"You know," she said slowly, "your grandfather and I are proud of you."

 

Oikawa blinked, surprised by the statement. "I...thank you?"

 

"You're a good boy, Tooru," she continued with a small smile. "Bright and strong and so, so talented. You remind me of your grandfather when he was young. He was just as curious as you, just as passionate and holding just as much promise."

 

Oikawa stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

 

"Your grandfather and I are old," she said with a tired little sigh. "We've lived a long life, though. One filled with ups and downs and all sorts of adventures. I can't say that I don't have any regrets, but...well, I'm happy with the life I've so far."

 

"And I want _you_ to be happy," she told him, gently placing a hand on his. "I want you to live a life without regrets. You know I support you, right? You're a smart boy, a good boy. And you have so much _potential_. I trust you to make the right choices."

 

Oikawa swallowed, hand tight around hers. His sight felt blurry, his throat tight. "Grandmother..."

 

"Your grandfather and I support you," she said firmly. "We support you and your decisions. Whether it's continuing volleyball or going into space or quitting it all and running away to Argentina. Whatever you want to do, we support it."

 

A soft burst of laughter left him, lips twitching into a small smile. "I'm not going to _run away_ _to Argentina_ , grandmother."

 

"You might. You never know." Her eyes twinkled and she squeezed his hand with a wink. "Argentina is lovely, dear. You should really go sometime."

 

" _Grandmother_."

 

She let out a little laugh and leaned forward, pressing a papery kiss to his cheek. "Argentina or volleyball or space. Whatever it is you choose to do, we support you."

 

She stood, pulling away and smiling down at him. "And whoever it is, too. Whoever you end up with, whoever you decide to give your heart to...we'll support you. Girl, boy, someone in between. All that matters is that you're happy, Tooru. That's all we want."

 

Oikawa's eyes widened at that, tears threatening to spill over. "Grandmother, I...you..."

 

She just smiled, eyes twinkling and arms crossing over her chest. "And don't worry about it either. Your father is scary, but I'm _much_ scarier. He's not the only one who can make life hell for another."

 

And then she left, turning and walking away with a quiet hum.

 

Oikawa dropped his head into his hands, shoulders shaking and heart pounding.

 

Fuck. _Fuck_.

 

How did she know?

 

He took a deep, ragged breath and turned his face up to look at the sky, not caring that the moonlight highlighted the tears on his cheeks or that the stars twinkled oblviously up above, uncaring of his anxiety.

 

Fuck.

He was tired.

 

He was tired and his cheeks were wet and his jaw hurt from clenching his teeth too tight. But his chest was warm and weak laughter was bubbling from him.

 

Fuck.

 

His grandmother was something else.

 

With shaky hands, he wiped his cheeks and stood up. His eyes dried as he took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, something like determination running through him.

 

Right.

 

He had a party to get through. And then he needed to pack. And tomorrow afternoon he was going back to Suga.

 

Oikawa nodded to himself and began to walk back toward the house.

 

He could do this.

* * *

 

His phone wouldn't stop ringing.

 

Suga groaned and shoved it away from him, standing up on wobbly legs and squeezing his eyes shut at the head rush.

 

He was tired and Kuroo kept calling and so did Bokuto and so did Akaashi and he was so tired of it, so tired of _them_.

 

He didn't want them. He wanted _Oikawa_. He wanted his roommate and he wanted his friend.

 

His foot hit against the empty bottle of wine on the floor, making it tip over and roll underneath the coffee table.

 

It hurt and he winced and he felt his shoulders shake again.

 

He was so tired and he was so dizzy and everything was so, so awful.

 

Kuroo was mad at him and he  probably _hated_ Suga now, probably never wanted to talk to him again. And it was all Suga's fault and he was so _awful_. He was the _worst_. He had yelled at him and now Kuroo wasn't his friend and everything hurt and he couldn't stop crying and he was so _done_ with it all.

 

Suga stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing another bottle of wine from the fridge and groaning when he nearly dropped it.

 

His hands were shaking too much. His hands were shaking and he was cold with anxiety and he didn't even want more wine but he didn't have anything else and he just wanted to forget this stupid day had ever happened.

 

It was a struggle to open the bottle, but he managed it, the cork popping off and flying across the room somewhere.

 

Suga tipped the bottle back against his lips, not bothering with a glass and not caring when some of it spilled over his lips. It didn't matter. It wasn't like anyone was there to see him. He was alone. Completely alone.

 

Suga shuddered at the thought, arm reaching around his stomach to hold himself.

 

Alone.

He was alone.

 

No roommate, no friend, no Oikawa. No warm smiles, no gentle hands, no comforting embraces that made him feel so safe and relaxed.

 

He had none of that. It was just him and a phone that wouldn't stop ringing and bottles of wine that just reminded him of all the nights spent curled up and laughing with his roommate.

 

Suga took stuttering breath, squeezing himself tighter.

 

It wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as his roommate holding him and offering him comfort. It just made him miss the man even more.

 

Suga dropped his arm, swigging back another swallow of the wine and slightly gagging as too much rushed down his throat.

 

He hated this. He hated this weekend and he hated this empty apartment.

 

He wanted Oikawa to come home _now_.

 

Suga gripped the bottle tighter, sliding down the kitchen wall to sit on the floor.

 

He wanted Oikawa to come home. He wanted his roommate to come home and hold him close and run his hands through his hair and press his lips to his forehead like he had done when Suga was sick. He wanted him to be there with him, arms around his waist and head on his shoulder. He wanted him to be there with him and he wanted him to hold his hand and run his thumb over his knuckles and make sparks skitter down his spine and his heart race.

 

Suga whimpered, letting the bottle slide gently through his fingers and onto the floor.

 

He wanted Oikawa to come home and pick him up and hold him close. He wanted his hands on his face and his fingers dancing across his shoulder blades and his eyes staring down at him all heavy lidded and dark. He wanted him to nose up his neck and whisper in his ear and press his lips against his. He wanted to feel Oikawa's teeth on his collarbone, wanted to know what is was like when the man nipped along the bone. Suga wanted him here with him and he wanted Oikawa to touch him and to kiss him and to hold him and to make him melt underneath him.

 

Something like a whine slipped past his trembling lips, cheeks flushing.

 

Why did Oikawa go? He didn't even _like_ his sister. Why did he go and leave Suga all alone?

 

He stood up from the floor, slightly swaying on unsteady legs and blinking at the head rush.

 

Alone.  
He didn't want to be alone.

 

He wanted Oikawa and he wanted to be close to him and he wanted to cling to him and take his warmth and selfishly demand his attention.

 

Another whine left him and he stumbled toward his roommate's bedroom, desperate to feel his presence at least a little bit.

 

It was messy in the room. Oikawa had neglected cleaning it during the week before leaving, choosing to spend his time with Suga instead. Textbooks rested on the floor and empty bottles of water littered his computer desk. His bed was a mess, covers pulled back and sheets in disarray. On the floor laid his pajamas and on his computer chair rested a stack of clothes, his old Aoba Johsai sweater on top.

 

Suga stumbled toward it, picking up the sweater and holding it to his nose, breathing in deep.

 

It smelled like their detergent and it was disappointing because he wanted it to smell like Oikawa. He wanted it to smell like spicy cologne and cinnamon body wash.

 

It didn't smell like him but it was still his and Suga buried his face in it, a little noise muffled by the fabric and shoulders shaking.

 

It was Oikawa's and it was all he had right now of his roommate.

 

Suga pulled the sweater on over his t-shirt, taking a little breath as the soft cloth slid over his head.

 

It was big on him.

 

Suga blinked down at the sweater, staring at the way it hit his mid thigh and how the blue of it clashed against the black of his pajama pants.

 

It was big but it was comfortable and it was Oikawa's and it wasn't much but it was _something_ and it helped him feel a little less alone.

 

Suga shivered, wrapping his arms around his stomach and turning to leave the room.

 

It helped, but only a little bit. He was still lonely and the apartment was still too quiet and Kuroo was still mad at him and the day had still been awful.

 

He whimpered as he remembered the fight earlier. Kuroo had been so mad at him. He had been mad and it had been Suga's fault and he was such an _awful_ friend and he shouldn't have been so cowardly and he shouldn't have been so mean and he hated himself.

 

Suga was _awful_.  
Suga was the _worst_.

 

He was so mean and he was so selfish and he was so greedy.

 

Mean for yelling at Kuroo. Selfish for wanting Oikawa to come home right this instant. Greedy for wanting Oikawa to hold him and touch him and kiss him.

 

He was greedy and mean and selfish and awful and he didn't deserve Oikawa. He didn't deserve his roommate and his bubbly laughter and bright eyes and warm smiles and perfect hugs. He didn't deserve his roommate and his gentle fingertips and his comforting murmurs and sweet reassurances.

 

He didn't deserve him. Oikawa was so, so good to him and Suga was so _awful_ and he was so _greedy_ and he was so _selfish_.

 

But...wasn't that kind of Oikawa's fault, in a way? He told him to be selfish. He told him he wanted Suga to be selfish with him.

 

Suga shivered, laying on the couch and squeezing a pillow to his stomach.

 

Would he want Suga to be selfish with him if he knew that Suga wanted to kiss him? If he knew that Suga wanted to pull his face down to his own and press his lips against his? If he knew that Suga wanted to touch him, to taste him, to drop himself onto his lap and grind against him?

 

He burrowed his face into the couch, whimpering as his thighs rubbed against each other.

 

He wanted Oikawa. He wanted Oikawa so _bad_.

 

A hiccup of a whine escaped him, the sound muffled as buried his face deeper into the couch cushions, as his hand snaked down his body to run over himself.

 

He was horny and he was hard and he wanted Oikawa. He wanted him above him, wanted his teeth on his neck and his voice purring in his ear and his fingers teasing him.

 

He wanted him to open him up slowly. He wanted him to draw out his pleasure and tease him in that lilting voice of his and drop kisses all over his back.

 

Suga pushed his sweatpants down in frustration, hand palming his erection through his boxers as he flipped over.

 

Oikawa. He wanted Oikawa. He wanted Oikawa there and he wanted him to tease him and touch him and bite and _fuck_ him. He wanted him to grip his hips and thrust into him and make him beg and moan and-

 

His phone rang, breaking the silence and startling Suga.

 

He whimpered in frustration, hand dipping below his boxers and gripping himself.

 

He didn't want that. He didn't want whoever was calling. He wanted Oikawa. He wanted _Tooru_.

 

It kept ringing, though, breaking his concentration and making him huff and stumble to his feet to grab the damn thing.

 

Kuroo. Again.

 

The image of those cold eyes flashed through his mind and he flinched, backing away from the phone and falling onto the couch again.

 

What was he doing?

 

He was the _worst_. He was the absolute _worst_.

 

Suga whimpered, hugging himself and staring at the phone as it rang.

 

How could he do that? How could he just ignore Kuroo and then get mad and yell at him when the man showed up? It wasn't Kuroo's fault he was such a coward, such a baby. It was Suga's fault.

 

He was the worst. He was awful.

 

Suga stumbled to his feet again, scurrying to kitchen and to the bottle of wine and away from the phone like the coward he was.

* * *

 

He couldn't sleep.

 

Oikawa stared up at the bedroom ceiling, eyes aching from exhaustion and body heavy as lead.

 

He was tired and he couldn't sleep and it was so _frustrating_ that he just couldn't collapse and wake up and leave already.

 

Oikawa blinked, the sensation weird and almost stinging.

 

He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up and go home to Suga.

 

Somewhere far off in the house he heard a plate shatter against a wall and let out a quiet sigh.

 

The party hadn't ended very well. His mother had gotten drunk and sidled up to one of his father's business partners, laying her hand on his forearm and whispering something in his ear that made his cheeks turn red. A fight had ensued after everyone left, his father furious and his mother sneering something about payback.

 

It was stupid and childish but she had forgotten to yell at him for not getting a haircut so he could pretend that the fight was a good thing.

 

Oikawa rolled over onto his stomach with a sigh, the neon green digits of his alarm clock hurting his eyes.

 

Two in the morning.

 

It was two in the morning and they were _still_ fighting.

 

He half wished his sister was staying with them. Takeru had been dragged along for the birthday celebration and his parents wouldn't dare fight with him around. Or, at least, they would have fought much more quietly.

 

But his sister hadn't stayed. She was holed up in a hotel in town, probably fast asleep and free from their parent's fighting.

 

He sighed again and sat up, pushing his fingers up underneath his glasses and rubbing his eyes until bright little bursts of color sparked up behind his lids.

 

Tired. He was so tired.

 

His phone lit up on his nightstand and he hissed in annoyance before realizing that the quiet ring tone playing belonged to Suga.

 

" _You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling_  
_And ooh wee it’s the ultimate feeling_  
_You got me lifted feeling so gifted_  
_Sugar how you get so fly?_ "

 

Oikawa snorted, rolling his eyes and reaching for his phone. Makki had set it as that when he and Mattsun had visited. It was so cliche and corny. But...he kept it anyway.

 

Oikawa flicked on his bedside lamp, yawning and answering his phone. "Suga-chan?"

 

" _Tooru_."

 

Oikawa blinked at the sound of his given name, at the little whimper in Suga's voice. "Suga...Suga-chan, are you...is everything okay?"

 

"No. _No_. Tooru, I did something _bad_ and now Kuroo _hates_ me and I'm so _lonely_ and I want you to come home _right now_."

 

Oikawa felt his heart thud at the rushed words, his throat tightening. Suga was lonely and he wanted Oikawa to come home.

 

"Koushi..."

 

There was the sound of a sniffle on the other end of the line and he felt his chest tighten at the quiet noise. "Please come home, Tooru. I _miss_ you and I _want_ you and..."

 

Suga trailed off, a quiet little whine following after his words.

 

Oikawa swallowed, his eyes wide and his hand gripping his phone so tight he was afraid it might break.

 

Suga wanted him to come home. Suga wanted him to come and he missed him and he wanted him there and he sounded so _tired_ and he sounded _drunk_ and Oikawa _hated_ himself so much for leaving his roommate alone.

 

"Koushi." His voice came out as a whisper and he took a shaky little breath, licking his lips and trying again. "Koushi, I'll be home tomorrow, okay? It'll be alright. I'll be home before you know it, promise."

 

Another whine, another whimper. "Tooru, I want you home right now. It's so cold and it's so quiet and I want you here _now_."

 

Oikawa inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and trying not to focus too much on how good the words "I want you" sounded coming from Suga.

 

"Koushi, I can't come home right now," he told him, wincing with regret as he did. "It's two in the morning and there aren't any trains right now."

 

Suga whimpered again and it was absolutely heartbreaking. "I miss you so _much_."

 

"I know, I know." Oikawa took a deep breath, standing from the bed and walking over to where his laptop was sitting on his old desk. He flicked it on and gripped the table as it booted up, holding the phone close to his ear. "I miss you too. How much have you had to drink?"

 

"Um...one...one and half bottles of wine?" He sounded unsure and almost guilty at the admission.

 

Oikawa took another breath, tightening his grip on the table. It was his fault Suga was like this. It was his fault that Suga was alone and he was drunk and he was upset. He should have never left.

 

"That's a lot of wine, Kou-chan," he said slowly. "Have you had any water?"

 

"N-no?"

 

"Go have a glass, okay?" Oikawa bit his lip, shuffling the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he began to type, pulling up the train's schedule. "You won't feel as bad in the morning if you hydrate yourself."

 

"'Kay, Kawa-chan."

 

Oikawa's eyes shut at the nickname and he bit into his lip again, hard enough for it to sting. In the background he could hear Suga shuffling around, a faucet being turned on and a cupboard opening.

 

He eyed his laptop with a sigh, trying to figure out when the earliest ride home would be. He had planned to take the one o'clock train home, but that was too late. He needed to be home before then. He needed to be home _now_.

 

The earliest train to Tokyo left the station at nine. If he took it he could be home by eleven, maybe a bit past it. Suga would probably be asleep, but Oikawa would be home when his roommate woke up and that was the important thing.

 

"Koushi?" There was shuffling in the background and he waited patiently for his roommate to pick up the phone again. "Koushi? Are you there?"

 

A quiet hum sounded, something tired and soft.

 

"The earliest train leaves at nine," Oikawa told him. "I can take it and be home by eleven. Is that okay?"

 

"But I want you _now_ ," Suga whispered, voice vulnerable and cracking. "Want you here _now_ , Tooru."

 

Oikawa swallowed, gripping the table again and trying to hold back a curse. "I know, Koushi. I know. I want to be there with you too."

 

"You wanna be with me?" Suga asked, the question mumbled and coming off almost childish in how innocent the words sounded coming from him.

 

"Yes, Koushi. _God_ , yes." Oikawa took another deep breath, cutting himself off before he said something stupid. He yanked his hand from the table and ran his hand through his hair, frustration making the movement rough. "If I could run home, I would."

 

Suga giggled at that, the sound sweet in his ear. "Kawa-chan, you're so silly."

 

"Not as silly as you, my little lush." Suga huffed at the teasing and he turned from the desk, flopping back onto his bed and sighing. "I'll be home as soon as possible, okay?"

 

"'Kay." The word came out as a whisper, small and almost sounding ashamed. "Sorry, Tooru."

 

"Koushi, there is _nothing_ be sorry for." He frowned, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. "Why are you apologizing?"

 

"'Cause I'm being selfish," Suga mumbled. "I'm being selfish and greedy and I'm sorry."

 

"Oh, Koushi, darling, _no_." He gripped his hair at the slip of the pet name, wincing and hoping the man wouldn't remember it in the morning. "I told you to be selfish, didn't I? I told you I _wanted_ you to be selfish with me."

 

"But..." His voice was so soft, so small. It broke Oikawa's heart that Suga was beating himself up for wanting him to come home. "I know you said, but I want..."

 

"What do you want, Koushi?"

 

"Want you here. Want you here _now_ , Tooru."

 

Oikawa stifled a groan at the quiet words, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth and trying to tell himself that that wasn't _need_ in Suga's voice and trying not to focus on how _good_ his name sounded when the man murmured it. "I know, Koushi. I'll be home soon. Try to relax, okay? You should lay down and get some sleep."

 

A soft whine sounded in his ear, the noise shooting something warm through him. "But it's so _cold_ without you here."

 

Oikawa bit into his knuckles at that, hating himself for enjoying the soft protest. Suga wanted him there and Suga wanted to be curled up beside him. He was cold without him and he was lonely and Suga missed him and it was awful that it filled him with some sense of satisfaction.

 

"I know." Oikawa took a deep breath, trying to reign in his stupid self and instead concentrate on getting his roommate taken care of. "I know. It's cold here too. But you should still try to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be rough."

 

There was just a groan in response, the sound nearly petulant.

 

"The faster you go to sleep, the faster time will go by," Oikawa coaxed. "I'll be there when you wake up, so don't you want to go to bed now?"

 

"I wanna go to bed with you, though," Suga whined.

 

Oikawa clenched his fist tight, teeth gritting and heart speeding up.

 

Suga was drunk, he told himself. He was drunk and he was needy and now was not the time to let his imagination run wild and skew the man's words.

 

But _fuck_.

 

He was lucky he wasn't there with him. He was lucky he wasn't there to hear Suga's little whines in person and see those big, beautiful copper eyes widen as they looked up at him and those full, soft lips of his push into a pout. He didn't think he would be able to hold himself back from kissing him, from cupping his face and pressing his lips against Suga's.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, scolding himself to focus.

 

"I know, Koushi," he told him. "When I get home we can curl up and nap, okay?"

 

Suga hummed quietly and he could almost picture him nodding in agreement. "'Kay."

 

"But until then, you need to lay down and get some actual rest." Oikawa sighed, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. "Why don't...why don't you go to my bed and curl up there? You'll feel less alone if you're nestled up there, won't you?"

 

Suga hummed again, the sound soft and pleased. "'Kay, Kawa-chan."

 

He wanted to groan. Drunk Suga was needy and he was obedient and he could just imagine the ashen haired man clinging to him, fingers curling into his sweater and demanding his attention.

 

There was some noise in the background of the call and Oikawa closed his eyes, picturing his roommate sliding into his bed and curling up under his covers.

 

"Are you in bed?" Oikawa asked.

 

"Mmhmm." A quiet yawn sounded and Oikawa had to bite his lip because it was way too cute to be legal. "It's too big."

 

"It's just a full," he told him, a smile on his lips.

 

"It's too big," Suga insisted. "It's too big without you."

 

Oikawa did groan this time, pulling his phone away and pressing his hand to his mouth. This wasn't _fair_. Suga shouldn't be allowed to say things like that to him.

 

He took a deep breath before pulling the phone back to him. "Sorry, Kou-chan."

 

Suga just hummed. "It's nice, though."

 

"Oh yeah?" Oikawa ran his hand through his hair again, forcing a teasing lilt into his words in an effort to sound normal. "Even if it's too big?"

 

"Mmhmm." Another yawn sounded, this one longer. "Smells like you."

 

"It...smells like me?" Oikawa blinked. "Is that...is that a good thing?"

 

"Mmm, yeah." There was the sound of a deep breath, the sound of rustling sheets. "It smells like that cologne you use. It's so spicy and sharp and it smells so _good_..."

 

Suga trailed off, some little noise following his words. It was small and it was quiet and it was barely there but it was enough to make Oikawa grip the edge of his mattress, hiss through his teeth.

 

This wasn't fair. Why the hell did Suga have to be so tempting when he was so far away? Was this some sort of punishment? Was this karma for his selfish happiness at the thought of his roommate missing him?

 

"'Kawa-chan?"

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, telling himself to get it together. "Yes, Kou-chan?"

 

"Will you sing to me? Please?"

 

And just like that he felt all of his frustration bleed away, melted by the soft, shy tone of Suga's voice and the innocent request.

 

"Of course, Kou-chan," he told him. "Whatever you want."

 

Suga hummed in pleasure, the sound hold nothing but contentment. "Sing the same song from last time."

 

Oikawa smiled at the demand, smiled at his roommate and his so called selfishness and his sleepy voice and the soft little breaths in his ear.

 

"Okay, Kou-chan. Whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I don't have anything against Kuroo. He's one of my favorite characters, actually.  
> And soz. For the feels. I guess?  
> (i'm not sorry)
> 
> The songs in the chapter- during the scene where Suga was cleaning- are:  
> [Nine Lashes - Galaxy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_USAReF1fww)  
> [Mike Oldfield - Saved By A Bell (Colibri Seeds Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOrdR-MqjZk)  
> [The B 52's Too Much To Think About](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLNvusVXDcs)
> 
> This chapter was so, so incredibly self-indulgent but ehhhh~
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Hangover  
> ⚫Coming home  
> ⚫Get fucked, Kuroo


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dealing with migraines and writer's block (￢_￢;)

Oikawa jolted awake at the sound of his alarm clock going off, groaning and rubbing his hand over his face.

 

He was so _tired_.

 

He yawned and stretched, picking up his phone and squinting his aching eyes at it. No messages from Suga. He was probably still asleep, still curled up in Oikawa's bed.

 

Or at least he hoped so. The ashen haired man needed as much sleep as he could get after last night.

 

Oikawa yawned and stretched again, plucking his glasses up from his night stand and rising from the bed.

 

Suga had fallen asleep on him the night before, drifting off as Oikawa had quietly sang to him. He had lingered on the call for a few minutes, making sure his roommate was actually asleep before hanging up.

 

He didn't get much sleep after that.

 

He had been restless and had spent those early morning hours pacing around his room, throwing everything into his suitcase and packing and repacking it as he replayed the phone call in his head.

 

Suga had been so _needy_. He had been needy and whiny and more vulnerable than Oikawa had ever seen him. Even when he was sick he hadn't been like that.

 

Oikawa bit his lip, the words "I want you" playing in his mind like it had been all night long, the phrase on loop.

 

He had just been drunk, Oikawa told himself. He had just been drunk and all he had meant was that he wanted Oikawa to be back home with him.

 

He told himself that and yet he still couldn't help groaning in frustration and wondering if Suga had meant it in another certain way.

 

Because the way he had mumbled it had tickled the back of his mind, had made him remember the taste of alcohol on his tongue and half-lidded copper eyes staring up at him and full lips trembling.

 

Had that been what Suga had murmured to him that night at the club? Had he been telling Oikawa that he wanted him? Or was that just him being hopeful?

 

Oikawa sighed, running his hand through his hair and squinting as he looked out his window.

 

He was so tired. And the sun was too bright.

 

Oikawa glanced at his alarm clock and then at his phone, his fingers aching with the desire to call and check up on Suga.

 

But he couldn't. The man was probably asleep and Oikawa couldn't wake him.

 

He sighed and tossed his phone on the bed instead, taking the time to strip off his pajamas and pull on the outfit he had laid out just hours before.

 

Into his suitcase his pajamas went and then into his hand his suitcase followed, his fingers tight as he gripped the worn leather handle.

 

His parents were going to be pissed that he was leaving early.

 

Oikawa quietly crept out of his room and down the stairs, grateful that everyone was still asleep. On the whiteboard in the kitchen he scrawled a note, some half-ass, made up excuse of the apartment flooding and needing to leave early to help Suga.

 

They wouldn't buy it and he wouldn't have bought it either, but he hoped that they would be disinterested enough to not kick up too much of a fuss.

 

He slipped out of the house, wincing at the sunlight and strolling to the bus stop nearby.

 

It wouldn't take that long to get to Tokyo. Just a two hour ride on the train and then a quick walk to the university. If he was lucky, he could even manage to catch some sleep.

 

Oikawa waited quietly for the bus to arrive, thumb running over the handle of his suitcase in an effort to soothe his nerves and yawns slipping from him.

 

The trip would go by quick enough. Quicker if he managed to sleep. He would be home to Suga soon and then everything would be right in the world again. He would spend the day curled up with his roommate and taking care of him as he nursed his hangover. And maybe, just maybe he would work up the nerve to confess.

 

Oikawa sighed as he propped his head up on his hand, elbow digging into his knee.

 

Would it be right to confess when Suga was hurting from too much wine and too little water? It would probably be a bit too much for him. He should just be patient and wait for another time.

 

The bus pulled up and Oikawa hurried onto it, throwing the correct change into the box and sliding into one of the many empty seats.

 

He was grateful it was early and no one was really out and about yet. It would be easier to catch up on some much needed rest that way.

 

The ride to the train station was short and dull, the scenery the windows offered not doing anything for Oikawa.

 

The station was incredibly quiet as he hurried through it, sleepy workers stumbling around and yawning businessmen mumbling into phones. The cashier at the ticket stand was glossy eyed as he paid for his ticket, the bags under his eyes almost worse than Oikawa's.

 

Almost.

 

The train was just as quiet as the bus had been and he found himself a little corner to tuck up into, sliding his suitcase underneath the seat and drawing his legs up to his chest. No one would mind, he told himself. It was early and there was plenty of room.

 

Across the aisle a sleepy old woman sat, a ball of yarn in her lap and lime green knitting needles clicking together quietly. She smiled at him when his eyes caught hers, nodding and then returning to her work.

 

She looked nice, he thought.

 

He wondered absently if she had grandchildren, if she really was nice. He wondered if she was like his grandmother and if she would have been just as reassuring to her grandchildren as she had been to him.

 

His grandmother's words the night before had been very soothing. Knowing he had her support was a bit of a relief. Knowing she would make life hell for his father if he tried to interfere was an even bigger one.

 

She _could_ make his father's life hell. He knew she could. Because just as his father could threaten taking away his inheritance, could threaten calling on connections, so could she. And if there was anyone that scared the stoic man, it was her. Petite little old Tatsu Oikawa scared the living hell out of six foot tall and broad shouldered Takeo Oikawa.

 

The thought made a smug smirk tug on his lips, a vicious sort of pleasure running through him.

 

He wondered what it would have been like if she had been in the country for the Yahaba incident. She had been away with his grandfather at the time, helping him chase after kangaroos in Australia and supporting him as they filmed a documentary on the animal.

 

His grandparents were wild, he thought with a grin. How his gruff and stern father had come from them was a complete mystery.

 

Maybe it had been growing up with nannies instead of parents, he mused. His grandmother had told him before that his father was often sick when he was young and that they hadn't wanted to risk him catching any foreign illness when they traveled to film their documentaries. So he spent most of his childhood looked after by nannies, his parents coming home every so often and staying for a month or so before fluttering off again.

 

Oikawa hummed to himself and closed his eyes. Whatever. He didn't really care that much. The only thing he cared about was that he had his grandmother's and grandfather's support.

 

With that he felt nearly victorious enough to call Suga right then and there and ask him on a date.

 

Nearly.

 

He still wasn't quite ready.

 

Oikawa sighed and then yawned, the train's gentle rocking lulling him into a half concious state.

 

He wanted to go on a date with Suga. He wanted to take him somewhere nice and buy him dinner and have fun with him. He wanted to make the man smile, wanted to make the man blush and laugh.

 

Soon, he told himself. Soon he would do something, would pluck up the courage and confess to Suga and whisk him away on a date.

 

Oikawa yawned and pulled his coat tighter around him.

 

Soon.

* * *

 

"Sweetie?"

 

Oikawa grumbled and frowned as a hand landed on his shoulder, one tired eye peeking open.

 

The woman from earlier was standing beside him, a gentle smile on her face and a bag on her back. "Sweetie, where do you get off?"

 

"Tokyo," he told her with a yawn, sitting up and stretching. "Where are we?"

 

"Nikko, " she informed him, backing away and still smiling. "You're two stops away."

 

Oikawa yawned again, rubbing his eyes and bowing his head. "Thank you for waking me up."

 

"No problem, dear. Have a safe rest of your journey."

 

She smiled again and then turned away to walk off the train with the small crowd clustered beside the door.

 

Oikawa blinked sleepily, stretching his legs out and pulling his phone from his pocket.

 

Still no message from Suga.

 

That was okay, though. He would be home soon.

 

Oikawa yawned quietly to himself, wishing for a coffee and a bite to eat. He should have grabbed something before leaving the house. He hoped they had something quick and easy to eat at home.

 

The last two stops passed quickly, uneventfully and he was happy to get off the train, happy to stretch his legs, and happy to be back home.

 

Almost home, he corrected himself as he strolled toward the university.

 

Home wasn't Tokyo. Home was Suga. Home was warm copper eyes and sweet laughter and gentle fingertips and silly shrimp pajama pants and messy ashen hair and the scent of honey and an impish smile.

 

Home was Suga.

 

He was at the university before he knew it, a few students milling around as they hurried to work or stumbled home from a night on the town. It was quiet on campus and it was cloudier than it had been in Miyagi and he was a touch happy at that. He liked sunshine, yes. But it was nicer to waste a day away when it was grey outside.

 

He felt something like elation when he caught sight of his apartment building, some excited thrumming in his chest at the knowledge that he was going to be with Suga soon.

 

Elation dipped into vexation, however, when he drew closer and two figures came into view.

 

Daishou and Miya. Shouldn't they be in bed fucking around or something instead of leaning against the brick of their building?

 

Daishou's eyes narrowed as Oikawa drew closer and he felt irritation run through him. What the hell was _his_ problem? He didn't do anything.

 

"You," the slender man snapped as he walked up the steps to the building.

 

" _What_?" he shot back, ignoring the look Miya sent his way. He was too tired to play coy today, to tired to pretend to be nice. If Daishou wasn't going to play games, neither would he. "What do you want?"

 

"Your roommate," Daishou hissed, grinding the words out, "caused trouble yesterday."

 

"Excuse me?" The words stunned him, the accusation making him pause and his brows draw together in confusion. " _Suga-chan_? Cause trouble?"

 

"Suga-san didn't cause trouble," Miya said, taking a deep breath and looking as if he was trying to hold back his temper. "His friend did. Kinda."

 

"His...friend?" Oikawa frowned, eyes narrowing with suspicion. " _Which_ friend?"

 

"Tetsurou Kuroo," Daishou hissed, venom clear in his words. "That mangy little alley-cat showed up out of the blue and started shit."

 

Oikawa felt his jaw clench at the name. Kuroo. Of course. Suga had mentioned the bastard's name when he called last night, hadn't he?

 

"What happened?" he asked slowly, trying to keep his voice even. "Did Kuroo do something?"

 

"Yes," Daishou snapped. "He-"

 

"He didn't do anything," Miya said, cutting off his partner with an irritated expression. "At least not to Dai. The little shit just has beef with him."

 

Oikawa's eyes narrowed further. "At least not to Daishou?"

 

"Suga-san dragged him upstairs and away from this drama queen before it could get ugly," Miya told him, ignoring the glare Daishou sent his way. "He didn't stay long and he looked really upset when he came downstairs. Almost decked Dai when he snapped at him."

 

Daishou huffed, crossing his arms and scowling. "He's a bastard. Always has been. But that was the closest he's ever gotten to taking a swing at me. He left and then all night long we heard Suga-kun pacing around upstairs and dropping things and making a racket."

 

Oikawa closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

That was right. Suga had been upset when he had called. Something must have happened with Kuroo. Something must have happened and that was what had driven the man to drink, that was what had driven the man to muddle his mind and make himself vulnerable.

 

He felt guilt riddle him at the thought of Suga being upset. At the thought of Suga being upset and alone with no one to talk to, no one to comfort him.

 

"Fuck." Oikawa took another breath and opened his eyes. "Okay. I'm not apologizing for Kuroo. Whatever that ass did was his own fault."

 

Daishou blinked, head cocking to the side and an almost curious expression flashing through his eyes.

 

"And I won't apologize for Suga-chan either," he told them firmly. "Whatever happened was Kuroo's fault. Bitch at him."

 

And then he turned and left, a wash of anxiety and frustration running over him.

 

Fucking Kuroo. What had that asshole done to Suga?

 

He nearly ran up the stairs to his floor, mouth twisted into an irritated frown.

 

Kuroo was an _ass_ , he thought with a huff as he unlocked the door. He was such an ass. He had told him to back off. And so had Akaashi. So why the hell did he bother Suga?

 

Oikawa set his suitcase on the floor with more force than needed, almost wanting to just throw the damn thing down but holding back because his laptop was nestled in it.

 

Damn the suitcase. Damn the suitcase and damn his sister and damn his father for insisting he come home and damn Kuroo and damn himself for leaving Suga all alone.

 

He toed off his shoes angrily, his frustration melding with his exhaustion and making it into something more potent.

 

He should have never left, he scolded himself. He should have just said no, he should have just stood up for himself against his father for once in his life.

 

Oikawa walked down the hallway, toward his bedroom and toward Suga.

 

It was his fault that Suga had been alone. It was his fault that he was hungover and it was his fault that the man would be hurting the rest of the day. He should have never left. He should have just stayed home and been there so he could have been of some comfort to his roommate, so he could have provided him with a shoulder to cry on and arms to hold him.

 

God, Oikawa thought. Had Suga cried all by himself? Had he cried all alone in the apartment, curled up and hurting while Oikawa had been in Miyagi?

 

The thought made him almost sick. He never wanted Suga to be alone and hurting. He wanted to be there for him. He wanted to help him get through his pain and offer his support and his care to the man.

 

Oikawa swallowed thickly, opening the door to his bedroom and stepping inside.

 

Poor Suga. He had probably been stubborn and held off calling him as long as possible, clinging to the so terribly incorrect notion that he was being a burden.

 

Suga could _never_ be a burden. Never. Oikawa _adored_ Suga. He wanted to help him, wanted lift some of the weight from his shoulders. He wanted-

 

Oikawa froze in his tracks, train of thought crashing to a halt and heart nearly stopping as he stared at his bed.

 

Suga was asleep in his bed. Suga was asleep in his bed and the covers were kicked off and his hair was an absolute mess and his face was relaxed into a peaceful expression. Suga was asleep in his bed and he wasn't wearing pajama pants, wasn't wearing flannels or sweats. He was asleep in his boxers, long, pale legs sticking out and tangled slightly in the covers. Suga was asleep in his bed and he was wearing Oikawa's sweater, the faded turquoise fabric pushed up just ever so slightly and showing off his stomach and his sharp hip bones and pale, pale skin.

 

Oikawa nearly gasped at the sight, hand flying to his mouth and pressing tight to muffle any noise.

 

Suga was asleep in his bed. Suga was asleep in his bed and he was _wearing his fucking sweater_.

 

Had he worn it all night? Had he worn it when he had called him? Had he worn it when he whined in his ear about how he wanted him there with him? Had he worn it when he whined and told him that he wanted him _here_ _now, Tooru_? Had he worn it when he whimpered and told him that his bed smelled so good because he it smelled like him?

 

Oikawa groaned, feeling his pulse race and his cheeks heat up.

 

Fuck. _Fuck_.

 

Suga was right there, in his bed and in his sweater. He was right there and he was so close and he just wanted to crawl into bed and wake him up with kisses trailing up his thighs and teeth to the curl of his ear and-

 

Oikawa slapped his own cheeks and stubbornly shook his head.

 

No. He was being selfish. Suga had crawled into his bed for comfort. He had crawled into his bed because he had been drunk and upset and because he needed Oikawa but Oikawa hadn't been there for him.

 

Now was _not_ the time to let his desire take over.

 

He swallowed and walked over to the bed quietly, sitting on the edge and carefully putting his hand to the man's forehead. He was warm, overheated by sleep or the remains of alcohol floating in his system.

 

Suga stirred underneath his touch, face drawing into something troubled.

 

"Tooru..."

 

The little mumble made his heart speed up, made something tender run through him.

 

He brushed Suga's hair back gently from his forehead, not wanting to wake him but knowing he should probably check on him.

 

"Koushi?" The man frowned and curled up tighter. "Koushi? Baby?"

 

He flinched at the endearment, scolding himself for letting it slip out. He couldn't do that. He needed to be careful.

 

Suga only whimpered quietly, though, curling up even tighter, head nearly pressing against his drawn up knees.

 

Oikawa sighed and gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder, giving him the lightest of shakes.

 

Tired copper eyes opened, lashes fluttering softly. Suga looked up at him blearily, eyes barely managing to stay open.

 

"Tooru?"

 

Oikawa swallowed at the way Suga handled his name. His voice was so _soft_ and so _happy_ and so _pleased_. It was like a shot to the heart, a direct hit from Cupid's Arrow.

 

"Koushi, I'm home," he said quietly, smiling down at him and feeling the weird, sudden little pinprick of tears in his eyes. "I'm home."

 

Suga hummed happily, eyes fluttering close again. "Good. Missed you."

 

"I missed you, too," Oikawa whispered, stroking down his cheek and soaking in how soft Suga was being, how soft and sweet and tender he was. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Tired." The word was slightly slurred and Oikawa had to wonder if he was still a little drunk, if the alcohol was still lingering in his system. "Wanna sleep."

 

"Okay." Oikawa took a deep breath, feeling something shake in him as he looked down at his roommate. "Whatever you want, Kou-chan. Sleep as long as you like."

 

Suga let out a little hum of pleasure, lips curling into a smile. Oikawa bit his lip, letting his eyes run over flushed cheeks and a tired smile and faint freckles over the bridge of an impish nose and soft smears of purple underneath sleepy eyes.

 

Beautiful. Too beautiful.

 

There was no resisting placing a gentle kiss to his roommate's forehead. There was no resisting placing one to his cheek and one right near the corner of his mouth.

 

Oikawa pulled away before he was tempted to do more, leaving the ashen haired man to rest and backing out of his room with a frustrated groan.

 

Fuck.

 

He hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected Suga to be wearing his sweater or for him to mumble so softly, so sweetly. It was too much to handle. It was way too much.

 

Oikawa sighed and raked his hand through his hair as he walked into the living room, casting his gaze around to survey any damage the man may have caused.

 

The couch pillows and the throws were on the floor. There was an empty bottle of wine underneath the coffee table and an overturned wine glass on the tv stand. When he peeked into the kitchen there was a small spill of red liquid on the tile, slightly sticky and probably staining the linoleum.

 

That was okay, though. It was better than finding broken glass and the floor was already stained from previous tenants.

 

Oikawa sighed to himself and set to work picking up the apartment, thankful that Suga hadn't had a complete meltdown.

 

Or at least he _hoped_ he hadn't had a complete meltdown.

 

He had never seen the man lose it, never seen when the man broke down and lost control of himself, of his emotions. He didn't know what was considered a meltdown for Suga.

 

Oikawa bit his lip as he tossed the pillows back onto the couch, displeased. What had Kuroo done? What did he do to Suga to make him so upset?

 

He hated that he didn't know. He hated that he might not ever know. Suga still wasn't aware that Oikawa knew about his little relationship with Kuroo. He still wasn't aware of the tension between them, of how Oikawa had told the man to back off. He didn't know and he had never talked about it so it's not like Oikawa could just ask what happened.

 

Oikawa frowned, tugging the throw blanket into place with more force than necessary.

 

He would find out somehow, he told himself. Somehow, someway he would find out. He would find out and he would make Kuroo pay for causing Suga to suffer.

* * *

 

Tired.

 

He was so tired.

 

He was tired and his head hurt and he was hot and he just wanted to sleep.

 

The sound of the bedroom door opening made him whimper and curl up, the creaking noise sending pain shooting through his head.

 

The mattress dipped underneath added weight and then there was a soft, gentle caress to his cheek, lithe fingers running over it with a barely there touch.

 

"Koushi?" Suga whimpered at the voice. It was Oikawa's voice and it was so soft and so nice but it was still so _loud_. "Koushi, I know you want to sleep. And you can, I promise. But I need you to drink some water, okay?"

 

Suga whined at that, the noise hurting his own ears. He didn't want to move. He didn't even want to open his eyes.

 

"I know, baby," Oikawa whispered, fingers brushing against his cheek. "But it'll help, I promise."

 

Suga doubted that. He doubted anything could help him get through this hell.

 

But Oikawa had asked him and his fingers were so soft and his voice was so gentle and he had called him _baby_ and that was so, so nice and it made him so, so happy and he wanted Oikawa to be happy too.

 

Suga cracked open one eye, exhausted from just that little motion. Oikawa smiled down at him, the expression filled with nothing but warmth and care.

 

"Can you sit up for me?" the brunette asked, voice coaxing. Suga sat up slowly, moaning at the head rush and how his skull began to pound. "I know, I know. It's awful, isn't it?"

 

He whimpered in response, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to push away the urge to vomit.

 

"Here, take some Tylenol, okay?" Oikawa pressed two small pills into his palm, closing his hand around them. Suga placed them in his mouth obediently and wrapped his hand around the glass his roommate gently nudged into his hand. "Drink up, Kou-chan. The whole thing."

 

Suga let out a soft little noise, something protesting and whiny. But he listened to his roommate and put the glass to his lips, tilting his head back and swallowing down the water.

 

Fuck. He was so thirsty. Why was he so thirsty?

 

Suga guzzled the water down greedily, licking his lips when he finished and frowning. He wanted more.

 

"I know, Kou-chan," Oikawa said softly. "But you can't have any more right now. You'll make yourself sick."

 

Had he said that out loud? Suga sighed, slumping back down onto the bed and curling up tight.

 

He was just so tired and his head hurt so much.

 

There was a beeping noise and he groaned at the sound, pressing his hands to his ears and nearly whimpering again.

 

The weight on the bed lifted and he heard Oikawa let out a small hum. There was a moment of silence and then cool, chapped lips were pressed to his cheek.

 

"I'll take care of this," Oikawa whispered. "Get some rest, Kou-chan."

 

Suga barely registered the footsteps walking away or the sound of the door closing. He was already drifting back to sleep, his eyes heavy and his head hurting.

* * *

 

Suga had a lot of missed phone calls.

 

Like a _lot_.

 

Oikawa frowned at the half dead phone in his hand, eyeing the notifications with narrowed eyes.

 

It looked like they were from mostly Akaashi and Bokuto, with some from Kuroo sprinkled in. There were some from Daichi too, even. Or, at least, he assumed the Thighchi that had called was the former crow captain.

 

Oikawa bit his lip, turning the phone in his hand and thinking.

 

He didn't know what to do.

 

He knew that he wanted to know what the hell had happened the night before. But he knew that it wasn't _technically_ his business. But he also knew that he didn't care.

 

Would Suga be pissed if he peeked through his phone and looked for clues? Would he even notice?

 

Oikawa's frown deepened, thumb hovering over the inbox.

 

The phone suddenly rang, startling him from his contemplation. Almost on instinct his thumb pressed down on the green little pop up, answering the call without thinking.

 

Oikawa groaned to himself, knowing that it was a mistake and knowing he should hang up. He _knew_ he shouldn't interfere. But...

 

But he still pressed the phone to his ear, facing screwing up in vexation when he heard a rough, tired voice.

 

"Koushi. Oh my god, Koushi, you picked up. Koushi, baby, I'm so _sorry_. I didn't mean to say any of that. I was being an asshole and I'm so-"

 

"This isn't Koushi."

 

There was silence at that and he could feel the tension rise.

 

"Why are you answering his phone?" Kuroo asked, the words quiet and coming out slowly.

 

"I'm answering his phone, _Tetsurou_ ," Oikawa said, nearly snapping at the man, "because right now he's laid up in my bed sleeping off a hangover. A hangover caused by _you_. What the hell did you do to him?"

 

He wondered if the man flinched at that. He hoped that he did.

 

There was silence. Silence and then a groan.

 

" _Fuck_."

 

Oikawa didn't say anything. He just pursed his lips and sat on the couch, free arm crossing over his chest and leg jittering impatiently as he waited for the man to explain himself.

 

"I messed up," Kuroo whispered.

 

"Yeah, no _shit_ ," Oikawa snapped, too irritated to keep a leash on his frustration. "What the hell did you do to him?"

 

"I..." There was another groan. "I... _fuck_. I went over there to talk to him."

 

Oikawa waited, running his tongue over his teeth moodily.

 

"I just wanted to talk to him, honest," Kuroo continued. "I was upset because he hadn't been talking to me and I wanted to know why and it frustrated me that he came to Daichi's without telling me and just left my sweater here without saying a word. So I just..."

 

Another groan, this one weaker.

 

"So I went to him. I was just going to ask him to go somewhere so we could have a chat but then I saw him talking to Daishou and it pissed me off and- _ugh_."

 

"I fucked up," Kuroo whispered. "I got pissed off and said some really shitty things to him. Suga and I got into a fight and...god, I fucked up _so bad_."

 

Oikawa felt a rumble of anger run through him, sharp and white hot. "What did you say to him?"

 

"I..." A sigh this time, something defeated and full of guilt. "I got pissed off and I...I said some things about him fucking you."

 

Oikawa inhaled sharply, hand gripping his phone tight. "You little _shit_."

 

"I-"

 

"You _bastard_ ," Oikawa hissed. "Koushi and I aren't fucking. And even if we were, it wouldn't be any of your business, would it? I can't believe you- _UGH_."

 

"I'm sorry-"

 

"Don't say you're sorry to me, _asshole_ ," Oikawa said angrily. "You need to apologize to Koushi. Fuck, Kuroo. We haven't even kissed yet. Or at least we haven't kissed properly yet."

 

"What? I thought you were-"

 

Oikawa cut him off with a huff. "I haven't even told him I like him yet, you dick. Look. It's none of your business what Koushi and I do."

 

"I know." He could hear the flinch in Kuroo's voice. "I know. I just got...fuck. I got jealous and overprotective, I guess."

 

"Koushi is a grown man," Oikawa snapped. If he wasn't so angry he might have felt a smug sense of victory at Kuroo's admittance. "He can make his own decisions."

 

"I know. Fuck, I know, okay?" Kuroo let out a sigh. "I just...fuck. Look, I'm sorry. It's just that Koushi is _really_ important to me and you came off as a brat and I didn't like the thought of you being with him and I thought you might hurt him and-"

 

"Whatever is between Koushi and I is none of your business," Oikawa fumed. "He can make his own choices. And it's not up to you if we do anything or not."

 

"I know-"

 

"Do you?" Oikawa snapped. "Do you really? Fuck. You _asshole_. Why are you so against me? You don't even know me. You have no idea how much I care about him. I would _never_ hurt Koushi. _Never_. Do you know how often we take care of each other? Do you know how often we comfort one another? Do you know how often we hold each other close when things get bad? Fuck, Kuroo. You don't know a thing."

 

"I'm sorry." Kuroo's voice was quiet. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I messed up."

 

"You need to say sorry to Koushi, not me." Oikawa took a deep breath, raking his hand through his hair in frustration. "He was all alone last night, Kuroo. He was all alone and he was hurting and no one was here for him so he got drunk off his ass and now he's suffering. He's suffering because _you_ were a prick."

 

"Shit. You...you weren't...?"

 

"I was in Miyagi visiting family." He took another deep breath, trying not to lose his temper. "So he was alone. I just got home this morning. He's still in bed and I'm pretty sure he's still a little drunk."

 

"...fuck."

 

"Yeah, fuck." Oikawa sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "Look, Kuroo...I like him a lot, okay? And I'm going to let him know. If I'm lucky he'll like me back. And if he does, then you can't be such a shit about it."

 

"I know," Kuroo said quietly. "I won't. And...and I'll apologize to him."

 

"You better," Oikawa threatened. "If you _ever_ hurt Koushi like this again, I will make you pay. _God_. I can't believe you were so childish."

 

"I can't believe it either." There was a sigh. "Fuck. Okay. I'll apologize to him sometime."

 

"Make it soon," he snapped. "And make it good."

 

And with that he hung up the phone, feeling more than exhausted and more than irritated.

 

He couldn't believe Kuroo was such a shit. He had thought he would have better control of his temper. But...

 

" _Ugh_."

 

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, frowning.

 

Well. Now he knew what had happened, at least.

 

He sighed quietly, rubbing his eyes and deepening his frown.

 

This sucked. He couldn't even be happy about it because Suga was hurting and he was going to be so upset when his hangover was gone and he remembered everything.

 

Oikawa groaned and slumped over.

 

Fuck. This weekend was the worst.

* * *

 

"You look like shit."

 

Oikawa frowned at Iwaizumi, stepping aside and letting him walk into the apartment.

 

"Was the weekend that bad?" he asked, handing over the little shopping bag he had brought over at Oikawa's request. "I haven't seen you look like this since finals."

 

"The weekend was _terrible_." Iwaizumi frowned at the tired sound in Oikawa's voice. "It's been _awful_ , Iwa-chan."

 

"What happened?" he asked him, frowning and following Oikawa into the living room.

 

Oikawa sighed and sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Family, of course. And apparently Kuroo and Suga-chan got in a fight while I was gone. Suga-chan is sleeping off a hangover right now."

 

A hangover? He felt a brow raise, curiosity running through him. Iwaizumi hummed, sitting himself in the armchair and crossing his arms. "What did they fight about?"

 

"Kuroo got jealous and accused Suga-chan of fucking me," Oikawa said dully, drawing his knees up to his chest. "And it pissed Suga-chan off and..."

 

Oikawa shrugged, trailing off. Iwaizumi eyed him, frown deepening and waiting for him to continue.

 

"He called me last night, Iwa-chan," Oikawa told him tiredly. "Well, this morning. Like two o'clock in the morning. He called me and he was drunk and he was upset and he kept telling that he wanted me to come home right that instant and that he missed me and..."

 

Oikawa groaned, running a hand through his hair and hitting his head against the back of the couch. "I took the earliest train I could home. And I ran into Daishou and Miya and they told me Kuroo had been here and it made me mad. But then I came up here and Suga-chan was asleep on my bed and he was wearing my sweater and he's _still_ wearing my fucking sweater and he looks so good in it and I just want to kiss him and..."

 

The brunette trailed off again, moaning in frustration and pulling at his hair.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his hand over his cheek and watching his best friend. "Is that why you asked me to pick up all that stuff? For Suga-san?"

 

"Yeah. I just wanted..." Oikawa sighed, dropping his hands from his hair and wrapping his arms around his knees. "I just wanted to have some of the stuff Suga-chan likes. He's asleep right now but he can eat it later if he feels up to it..."

 

Iwaizumi hummed, just watching his tired friend and waiting for the brunette to continue on.

 

"He's going to be so upset when he remembers what happened with Kuroo," Oikawa said softly. "Why was he so stupid? I can't believe he upset Suga-chan like that. I thought he would be at least a bit better at handling it."

 

"Did you talk to him?" Iwaizumi asked.

 

Oikawa nodded, eyes closing and lips dipping into a frown. "Yeah. He called while Suga-chan was asleep and I answered it. He kept apologizing, but..."

 

Oikawa sighed, eyes opening slowly.

 

"I wanted to tell Suga-chan that I like him," he said quietly. "But I can't do that right now, can I? Not when he has to deal with so much shit."

 

Iwaizumi hesitated. He didn't really know what to tell him. "Well...does it...does it feel right to tell him now?"

 

Oikawa shrugged. "I don't know. I think I should wait a little while longer."

 

"You know you can't wait too long," Iwaizumi warned him. "You can't just keep pushing it off."

 

"I _know_." Frustration bled into his words, flared up in his eyes. "I know. And I want to tell him. All I want to do is tell him. But I can't just...I can't just burden him with my feelings. Not when he's dealing with this."

 

"I doubt you would be burdening him, Trashykawa." The man just frowned, clearly not believing him. "If anything, doesn't he need support right now? Wouldn't it be good to be there for him?"

 

"Yeah?" Oikawa groaned, hitting his head against the couch again. "But I can support him as a friend."

 

Iwaizumi just hummed, standing up and crossing his arms. "Just go with the flow. I doubt you're going to mess it up."

 

The brunette just sighed again, hugging his knees to his chest tighter. "Okay. Thanks for getting the stuff, Iwa-chan."

 

"No problem. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

 

Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi left, hiding a frown.

 

This was dragging on way too long. Oikawa just needed to go for it. Sure, things weren't ideal at the moment. But...

 

Iwaizumi sighed, stepping out of the building and frowning at the light drizzle of rain falling.

 

But if Oikawa kept pushing it off, he was going to lose his chance.

* * *

 

Tired. He was so tired.

 

Suga opened his eyes, exhaustion running through him.

 

He was tired, but he did feel as if he were suffering a little less than before. It was only a tiny bit, but he was grateful for a shift in a better direction.

 

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and frowning at the light dizziness coursing through him.

 

What had happened?

 

He could remember bits and pieces of everything. He could remember that he had been lonely. He could remember that he had ran into Daishou. He could remember that he had fought with Kuroo. And he could remember drinking and crying and curling up on the couch.

 

But after that, everything was sort of a blur.

 

Suga groaned, dropping his head into his hands and sighing.

 

He was tired. He was tired and he was hungry and his head hurt. He could vaguely remember Oikawa coaxing him to take some Tylenol earlier, to drink some water. But it hadn't helped. Or maybe it had but then it had just worn off as he slept.

 

Suga rubbed his eyes and crawled out of the bed, wincing at the light head rush.

 

He felt so _gross_. How long had he been asleep? And when did he crawl into Oikawa's bed?

 

He sighed and shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he ambled to living room.

 

Oikawa's head shot up as soon as he walked into the room, looking almost startled as he eyed him. Suga watched as he bit his lip and cocked his head to the side before walking over to him.

 

"Something wrong?" he asked.

 

"No...no..." Oikawa took a deep breath, eyes closing just for a moment before opening again, a small, nearly weary smile on his face. "You just...you just look really good in Aoba Johsai blue."

 

Suga blinked in confusion before glancing down, surprised to find that he was just in his boxers and Oikawa's old sweater. How had _that_ happened?

 

He frowned, but dismissed it. He was too tired to care about the fact he that he woke up in Oikawa's bed and he too tired to care about the fact that he was wearing his roommate's sweater. His head hurt too much to worry about it. And, besides, the sweater was _soft_ and it was _comfortable_.

 

Suga sat on the couch and leaned against Oikawa's chest without asking, fingers curling into his hoodie with a yawn. "Sorry about wearing your sweater without asking. And sleeping in your bed."

 

Oikawa just hummed quietly, fingers running up to card through his hair. "Don't be. Wear it anytime you like. And my bed is your bed."

 

Suga hummed and nodded, closing his eyes and soaking in his roommate's warmth. Oikawa was so comfortable.

 

"How are you feeling?" Oikawa asked softly.

 

"Tired," Suga mumbled. "Head hurts."

 

"You drank a _lot_ last night." There was a little sigh from the man, chest expanding ever so slightly. "Do you...do you remember what happened?"

 

"Got in a fight with Kuroo." The memory made him wince, but it faded away quickly. He was too tired to be upset about it. And he had been so thoroughly _done_ with the whole thing a long time ago. "That's the last thing I really remember."

 

Oikawa hummed quietly, head tilting down and lips pressing against the top of his head. "Want to talk about it?"

 

Suga shook his head, swallowing back a groan as it began to pound lightly.

 

"Okay, Kou-chan." Oikawa took a deep breath. "Whatever you want."

 

They laid there quietly, Suga resting against his chest and Oikawa gently carding his fingers through his hair. Suga was too tired to care about the fact that he was just in his boxers and his roommate's sweater. He was too tired to pretend that the outfit wasn't comfortable and that he didn't enjoy laying quietly like this, bare legs tangled up in Oikawa's skinny jeans clad ones and his head on his chest and Oikawa's lips pressed gently against the top of his head.

 

He was too tired. And Oikawa was too comfortable. And Suga was done with pretending that he didn't enjoy this, that he didn't enjoy being tangled up in a warm embrace and that he didn't enjoy listening to his roommate's heart beat quietly in his chest.

 

Suga slid his hand over, grabbing Oikawa's and lacing his fingers through the brunette's.

 

"When did you come home?" he asked, words coming out as a mumble.

 

"I got here around eleven," Oikawa answered quietly. "You've been sleeping for most of the day."

 

"I thought you were coming home around one?" Suga asked, frowning just a bit. Had he remembered wrong?

 

"Um..." Oikawa took a deep breath, the air flowing out and causing Suga's hair to dance. "I was. But...you called me last night and you were upset so I came home early."

 

"Oh."

 

Well...that was embarrassing. Embarrassing but...satisfying too? Oikawa had come home early to take care of him. That was...pleasing. The thought of Oikawa rushing home to him because he was upset was pleasing.

 

Shit.

 

Daichi was right, wasn't he?

 

Suga shifted against Oikawa, eyes closing with a little sigh. He couldn't think about it right now. Later, he told himself. "What time is it?"

 

"Around six, I think?"

 

Suga groaned, rubbing his head against Oikawa's chest. "I shouldn't have drank so much."

 

"It's okay, Kou-chan," Oikawa reassured him gently. "It's okay. I would have done the same."

 

Suga hummed and there was quiet again. It made his eyes droop, made his consciousness sink closer to sleep again.

 

"Sorry for not being here."

 

Suga blinked at the sudden whisper. "What?"

 

"Sorry for not being here," Oikawa repeated. "I...I shouldn't have left."

 

"Oikawa, you couldn't help it." Suga frowned. "It's okay."

 

"No, I..." Oikawa sighed. "I should have just stayed."

 

Suga huffed and sat up, brows knitting together as his head throbbed painfully. Suga swallowed his discomfort and the urge to throw up and stared at his roommate, making sure he could see how serious he was.

 

"It's fine," Suga said firmly. "I mean it."

 

"But-"

 

Suga's frowned deepened and he took a deep breath. "Oikawa, it's fine."

 

The brunette just bit his lip, anxiety clouding his eyes. "But you were alone and I should have been here and-"

 

Suga leaned forward, placing a kiss to his cheek and surprising the brunette enough that he cut himself off. "Shut up. You came rushing home to me, didn't you? So it's fine. You're fine. Stop apologizing. You're here now and that's all that matters."

 

He dropped himself back to the man's chest, curling up again stubbornly and gritting his teeth at the throbbing in his head. He could feel Oikawa's breath stutter, his chest rising and falling unevenly.

 

"Kou-chan..."

 

"Oikawa? I really, really like talking to you and all but I'm really, really tired and really, really grumpy and I just want to go to sleep like this, okay?"

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and Suga felt him nod, chin brushing against the top of his head. "Okay, Kou-chan. Whatever you want."

* * *

 

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. They laid together quietly, Oikawa letting Suga cling to him stubbornly and holding him tight. Suga drifted in and out of sleep, tired and headachey and cursing whoever invented wine.

 

The night passed uneventfully and the next day did as well.

 

He was still tired and he was still frustrated, but he pushed everything away and ignored his mental fatigue as he powered through his classes.

 

Kuroo tried calling him and so did Akaashi and Bokuto. He ignored Kuroo, not even bothering to listen to his messages. He did pick up Akaashi's phone call, though, and listened patiently to his apologizing.

 

"I'm so sorry, Suga-san. I _told_ him it was a bad idea to go but he wouldn't listen to me and I'm sorry-"

 

"Akaashi, it's fine. It's not your fault he's an asshole."

 

"But Suga-san-"

 

"It's fine," he told him firmly.

 

Akaashi eventually seemed to accept that Suga didn't blame him for anything, albeit sounding uneasy about it as he hung up the phone.

 

Dealing with Bokuto was a little easier.

 

"Suga, I'm sorry he's such an idiot. Can you forgive him? Please?"

 

"He called me a slut, Bo'."

 

Bokuto had hung up then and later that night Akaashi texted him and let him know that Bokuto had decked his former lover, giving him a fat lip and a sound scolding. He would be lying if he said he didn't take a bit of pleasure in that.

 

It was tiring dealing with it. It was tiring and he felt so dull and blank when he thought about making up with Kuroo so he just pushed it all to the side.

 

Daichi was worried about him. He texted him more than usual and tried to ask him about it, but Suga just ignored him and changed topics whenever he did.

 

The only one that didn't bother him was Oikawa. He just accepted that he didn't want to talk about it with a nod and a warm smile, giving him a gentle little "Okay, Suga-chan. Whatever you want."

 

His roommate was a blessing, he thought. An absolute blessing.

 

Even if he was tired and drained, coming home to Oikawa was like a breath of fresh air. Being with him re-energized him, perked him up. He always felt better with him, always felt more alive and more there. Oikawa had once called him Mr. Refreshing and now the thought was laughable simply because it was _Oikawa_ that was refreshing, that was revitalizing.

 

He gave up pretending he didn't like him. He was too tired to put up a fight anymore.

 

He liked Oikawa.

 

He liked Oikawa and it was plain and simple and it was almost painfully obvious.

 

He didn't know when he had fallen for his roommate. Maybe it had been the night under stars. Maybe it had been the night of the almost kiss. Who knew?

 

It didn't really matter when he had fallen for him. All that mattered was that he accepted the fact and let himself face his feelings.

 

He was still too cowardly to make a move, too cowardly to confess to his roommate. But...he tried to let the brunette know that it was okay to make a move.

 

Cheek kisses became a _thing_ for them. Suga bestowed them when it felt natural, pressing his lips to his roommate's cheek in the morning when he stumbled by to grab a cup of coffee or giving him a quick peck when he returned home from classes and practices, eyes tired and looking as if he needed a hug.

 

Each time the man flushed, each time the man broke into a little smile, teeth tugging at his bottom lip and something pleased flashing through his eyes.

 

Oikawa liked them and he _knew_ , he just knew Oikawa liked him too.

 

How could he have denied it for so long? It was so _obvious_. The way he rushed home at Suga's drunken insistence. The cuddling, the affection, the lingering hands, the warm smiles and soft eyes and happy laughs...god. It was so obvious. Why did Suga keep denying it? He had been so _stupid_.

 

He had been stupid and stubborn but now he was just...now he was just accepting it. It wasn't dramatic and it wasn't a big realization. It was more like a quiet acceptance.

 

Suga liked Oikawa. He liked Oikawa a lot.

 

He liked his smiles and he liked his laughs. He liked his fascination with aliens and he liked his passion for astronomy. He liked the way his eyes glittered with excitement over the the most random things and he liked how focused he was, how determined he was. He liked that he drank coffee that was pretty much liquefied sugar and he liked that he was quick to tease Suga for his love of spicy food and aquatic life. He liked the way he called his name, lilting and dreamy and voice holding something bubbly and pleased. He liked the way he gave his all on the volleyball court and he liked the way shivers ran down his spine when he slammed the ball down and stunned the opposing team into silence. He liked how he curled up on the couch to study with a sucker in his mouth and his glasses pushed up high on his face. He liked the mumbles of French and the gentle fingers and the way he always smelled so good, so comforting. He liked the way he allowed Suga to be selfish, to be clingy with him. He liked the way he teased Iwaizumi and the way his cheeks turned pink when his friends teased him back.

 

He liked him. It was simple and obvious and it had taken him way too long to accept it but he did accept it, finally.

 

Suga liked Oikawa. And Oikawa liked him back.

 

So he pressed his lips to the man's cheek and snuggled in close while they watched movies and teased him and slipped in some flirting every now and then and just enjoyed it, enjoyed being close to him.

 

He was fine with neither of them really making a move or confessing or talking about it. It would happen eventually, he told himself. And when it did...

 

Well...

 

When it did, he would make sure to let Oikawa know that he wanted him just as much as the brunette wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lookie there, he finally admitted it to himself.
> 
> I feel like Suga's been more aware of his feelings for a bit longer than Oiks, but was suppressing it because ~worried~  
> His realization is a lot less dramatic and more out of being emotionally exhausted and honestly? That's a-okay.
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Flirtin'  
> ⚫Spring break wooo  
> ⚫Both of you are ridiculous


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sprawls out*
> 
> Hey. Hi. How ya doin'?
> 
> So I may have been suffering with writer's block along with general personal annoyances. But. I finally have a new chapter for you all. *throws glitter*  
> Pls enjoy.

"You're wearing my sweater again."

 

"You told me I could." Suga smiled sweetly at him, something undoubtedly mischievous in the curl of his lips before turning back around to face the stove. "Do you not like it, Kawa-chan?"

 

Oikawa bit back a groan, dropping his head into his hands and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

 

The problem wasn't that he didn't like it. It was that he liked it too much. Suga looked good in his sweater. He looked _too_ good standing in front of the stove, the faded thing hitting just mid-thigh and his pale, gorgeous legs peeking out of silly and ever endearing shrimp patterned boxers.

 

He was doing it on purpose. He _had_ to be doing it on purpose.

 

Ever since Oikawa had come home from Miyagi, something had shifted. Something had stricken his ashen haired roommate, driving him to get closer to Oikawa.

 

He didn't know what had happened or what had changed but suddenly Suga was pressing kisses to his cheek and nuzzling against him when they curled up together to watch movies and teasing him with bright eyes and amused smiles. He was walking around in just sweaters and boxers, sometimes wearing knee high socks- where the _hell_ did he get those from, Oikawa wondered- and sometimes going without and driving Oikawa absolutely crazy with the casual way he would strip off his shirts in the hallway to toss them in the laundry.

 

Something had happened. And he didn't know what it was but he was half grateful for it and half dying from it because it was almost overwhelming.

 

It wasn't that big of a change, he supposed. But everything was done so very...so very...

 

Oikawa hesitated to call it flirtatious. It felt too hopeful to do so.

 

But could he really deny it? Because Suga kept sending him impish smiles and looking up at him through his long lashes and pouting those full lips of his and nuzzling up to him with little chants of "Kawa-chan, Kawa-chan."

 

Iwaizumi told him that it was probably Suga flirting with him, that it was probably his roommate giving him the go ahead to _just fucking put a move on him already, Trashykawa._

 

Oikawa was hesitant, but Iwaizumi threatened to just tell Suga himself that Oikawa liked him if he didn't do something about it already. That was less than ideal, so he swallowed up the hesitation and accepted it.

 

Oikawa had a plan.

 

Spring break was coming up soon and he and Suga were both going back to Miyagi. He was going to woo Suga during the break. He was going to be charming and suave and _irresistible_ and on the last day he was going to make a big romantic gesture and he was going to finally, finally make Suga his.

 

Or, at least, he hoped he was going to.

 

"Kawa-chan," Suga chirped, grabbing his attention again. "Do you want to go to the store with me later? I want to go clothes shopping and I could use your opinion. I really need some new jeans."

 

Oikawa swallowed, feeling almost a bit weak at the thought of sitting and watching Suga zip in and out of a dressing room, posing in front of him and asking for his opinion on whether the jeans were too tight or not.

 

"Yeah," he told him after taking a deep breath. "Yeah, okay, I'll go."

 

Suga hummed with pleasure, sending him a little half smile before flipping a pancake over.

 

Spring break couldn't get there soon enough.

* * *

 

Time, surprisingly, passed quickly.

 

Midterms arrived and the two fell into frantic studying. They spent their time working late into the night, Suga's lips twisted into frustration as he tried to memorize the nuances of educational psychology and Oikawa grabbing at his hair as he tried to soak in the dynamics of particles.

 

Suga refused to study by himself, instead lodging himself in Oikawa's room and taking up space at the end of his bed, his textbooks and notes scattered around him.

 

Oikawa couldn't be upset about it. He was thankful for the man's company, for his presence. Suga was calming and he was grounding and it was easier to not fall into panic and stress with him curled up nearby.

 

They managed midterms better than they had managed finals. Something determined seemed to run through Suga and he kept them on track with keeping the apartment clean, ordering Oikawa around with a bossy little attitude and a hand on his hip as he gave him chores.

 

And he couldn't be that upset about it either. It was easier to study with the apartment clean and it helped distract him from his nerves.

 

Suga made sure that they ate properly too. They didn't order out as near as much as they had when they were studying for finals. He cooked for them almost every night, throwing himself into making moan worthy meals and making sure the fridge was well stocked.

 

It was easier to handle midterms than finals, but Oikawa still found himself just as exhausted and relieved by the time they ended.

 

Suga and Oikawa celebrated with a night on the town, dragging Iwaizumi along with them to grab food at a nice restaurant and then going to a bar after.

 

 _That_ night Suga had gotten tipsy and crawled into his lap when they got home, his fingers running over Oikawa's jawline and purring in his ear about how much fun he had had before slipping off to his room with a little smirk on his face.

 

Flirty Suga was going to be the end of Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes whenever he whined about it, telling him to just ask him out and forget his plan.

 

He was so, so tempted to sometimes. Whenever Suga was curled up with his head on his chest and a smile on his face, copper eyes peeking up at him through long, pewter lashes, his mouth would fall open and he would so very nearly blurt out "I like you" to the man.

 

But he held fast, stubborn in his resolve. He would close his mouth and would just smile at him, press his lips to the top of his head and take a deep breath or two.

 

He didn't want to mess it up. He wanted to tell him in a way that was sweet and romantic. He wanted it to be a moment that was something like out of a movie.

 

But god he was so tempted to just tell him.

 

It just felt so natural to let it slip out when they laid together on his bed or when Suga turned to him at the grocery store, holding up something and smiling. It just felt so natural to let it slip out when they held hands, quiet and sleepy as some movie played in front of them. It just felt so natural to let it slip out when Suga popped up between his classes, surprising him with lunch and dragging him out to eat on the quad.

 

It felt natural and he wanted to tell him, but Oikawa was determined to do it right, to do it in a way that would make Suga all starry eyed and sappy when he recounted it later on.

 

It was going to be romantic and it was going to be perfect, he promised himself. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 

"Kawa-chan, what are you making?"

 

Oikawa nearly jumped as Suga came up behind him, arms looping around his waist and head on his shoulder.

 

"I, um, just some crepes?" He had to bite back a groan as Suga hummed, nuzzling lightly against his neck. "Do you want one, Suga-chan?"

 

"Yes, please." Suga's arms reached up and he pressed against Oikawa, hugging him briefly. "Make it chocolate."

 

And then he pulled away, taking his warmth and leaving Oikawa to scrape one of the thin things from the skillet and transfer it to a plate with a sigh.

 

It was the first day of spring break and Suga was already so close to breaking his will.

 

Oikawa let out a deep breath, blowing the air so his fringe danced. He told himself to be strong, to hold out. As much as he just wanted to turn off the stove and walk over to kitchen table and kiss Suga and spill his guts, he couldn't do it.

 

Well, he _could_ do it. But he wouldn't do it. He was going to stick to the plan.

 

Oikawa finished up with the breakfast, piling the crepes onto two separate plates and walking over to the kitchen table. Suga hummed with pleasure when he slid a plate in front of him, eyes lighting up with joy.

 

"Thanks, Kawa-chan."

 

"No problem." Oikawa sat himself across from him with a small smile, trying to not to pay that much attention to the way Suga's tongue darted out to lick his lips or the fact that he was wearing one of Oikawa's X-Files shirts. "I haven't made them in a while. They might not be the best."

 

Suga just smiled at him, cutting off a small piece and popping it into his mouth. He gave a little happy moan, smiling so his dimples flashed. "Oh, Kawa-chan, it's fantastic."

 

He felt a burst of satisfaction at that and grinned, taking a bite of his own.

 

It was good. He hadn't made crepes in years, but he hadn't lost his touch.

 

They sat quietly, content to eat their breakfast in relative silence. Suga seemed to be a bit distracted, a thoughtful look on his face as he sipped his coffee.

 

"Kawa-chan, are you going to hang out with me during the break?" the ashen haired man asked suddenly.

 

Oikawa blinked in surprise. "Y-yeah? I mean, if you want?"

 

Suga hummed and nodded, a small little smile popping up onto his face. "I do. We should go to my uncle's cafe again. And I want to hang out with Makki and Mattsun with you. And Iwa-chan, of course."

 

Oikawa choked on his coffee, blinking rapidly. "Did you just call him Iwa-chan?"

 

"Mmhm." Suga smiled innocently, waving his fork around. "You know, Iwa-chan and I have been talking a _lot_ recently."

 

"Have you?" He had to dip his eyes down to his face to hide his light panic. Iwaizumi wouldn't let it to slip Suga, would he? He had said that he would wait. "That's...that's nice, Suga-chan."

 

Suga hummed. "Yep. So, we were talking last night and _apparently_ there's a Seijoh-Karasuno practice match during the break and I think that we should go together so I can watch my team flatten yours."

 

Oh hell no.

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at his roommate, lips pursing. "Fine. It's a date."

 

"It's a date," Suga agreed, standing up with something impish and pleased in his smile. "Well then. I'm going to get ready. We have to head out to meet Iwa-chan at the station in about an hour or so, Kawa-chan."

 

And then he left, leaving Oikawa to bang his head on the table.

 

A date. A _date_.

 

Why was it that Suga was somehow better at flirting than him?

 

Oikawa groaned and peeled his head from the table, pouting slightly.

 

At this rate Suga was going to confess to him before Oikawa could get the chance. That, or Oikawa was going to combust from the flirting and teasing.

 

He huffed and pushed himself from the table, grabbing the dishes to put in the dishwasher.

 

No. Suga wouldn't confess before him. And Oikawa wasn't going to combust. He could do it. He just had to make it to the end of the week. Wooing now, confessing later. It was going to be romantic and it was going to be wonderful and Suga was going to love it, dammit.

 

He nodded to himself, determined.

 

Right.  
He could do this.

* * *

 

"Hmm? Where's Iwa-chan? He's never late."

 

"Over there, Oikawa."

 

The brunette frowned, standing on his tip toes to peek over the crowd and then brightening as he spotted his best friend, hands flying up to cup around his mouth. "Iwa-chan, over here!"

 

Suga hid a smile, crossing his arms as he eyed his roommate.

 

He looked good, Suga thought. Much better than all the other times they had gone to the train station together. He must have been able to sleep the night before.

 

Suga bit his lip as Oikawa turned to him, a smile on his face and eyes crinkling slightly from joy.

 

"Oh man, Iwa-chan is so short. It's so hard to find him in a crowd."

 

The spiky haired man popped up as if summoned, a scowl on his face. "Shut the hell up, Trashykawa."

 

Oikawa just grinned, dodging his best friend's kick and humming happily. "Good to see you too, Iwa-chan."

 

"Whatever." Iwaizumi yawned, rubbing at his eye. "Hey, Suga-san."

 

"Hello, Iwa-chan." He smiled at him, genuinely happy to see the man. "Are you feeling alright?"

 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi just yawned again, stretching as the train pulled up. "Just tired."

 

"Iwa-chan, you're _so_ irresponsible. You were up all night watching movies again, weren't you?" Oikawa chided.

 

The spiky haired man shot him an annoyed look. "I don't want to hear shit from _you_ , Trashykawa."

 

"He's got a point," Suga chimed in. "You're always up late. And we're always watching movies."

 

"I'm not up _that_ late," Oikawa protested, leading them into the train. "And my sleep schedule has been loads better lately, thank you very much."

 

"Only because Suga-san has been around to keep an eye on you," Iwaizumi pointed out.

 

Suga grinned at the light flush to Oikawa's cheeks. "Another excellent point."

 

Oikawa let out a whine. "You _always_ take Iwa-chan's side. Not fair, Kou-chan."

 

Suga just laughed, nudging him and pointing to a few empty sits. "Stop whining. Let's sit."

 

The brunette huffed but walked over, sliding his suitcase under the seat and plopping himself down. Suga did the same, pushing Oikawa so he was the one sitting next to the wall and leaning against him.

 

"You're so pushy, Suga-chan," Oikawa huffed. On his face there was a grin he wasn't quite able to hide, though. "For someone so pretty, you're such a brute. Almost as bad as Iwa-chan~"

 

Suga stuck his tongue out at him and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, the brunette giggling as he did.

 

"Iwa-chan, your mom and dad are still taking us out to eat right?" Oikawa asked.

 

The spiky haired man nodded, pulling out his phone and idly reading through some messages. "Yeah. I think Makki and Mattsun's parents are joining in too."

 

He could tell without looking that Oikawa had perked up at that. It made him smile- even if there was a touch of envy in him. The envy was more so eclipsed by curiosity, though. What were Iwaizumi's parents like? What about Makki and Mattsun's? And...what about Oikawa's?

 

He frowned and bit his lip, worry nagging at him. Oikawa had looked so terrible on their first trip to Miyagi together. And when he had left again on that last trip...

 

Suga knew that Oikawa's parents weren't the best. Oikawa had even told him that. And he _really_ wasn't quite keen on meeting them but...if everything did work out, then he would have to meet them sometime, right?

 

He glanced to the side, peeking over at Oikawa and the way he was laughing at something Iwaizumi was saying.

 

Would they be okay with it? Or would it be...

 

Suga shook his head, refusing to let himself worry too much. It would be fine. He just had to tell himself that.

 

And besides- even if Oikawa's parents didn't support them, _his_ family would. And so would their friends. So it would be enough...he hoped.

 

Suga worried his bottom lip, fingers tugging at the hem of his jacket.

 

He was going to tell Daichi about Oikawa sometime while they were on break. And he wanted to kind of introduce the team to idea of Oikawa and him being friends at the practice match. It had given him hope when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had visited and had managed to be civil. But...but then there was Kageyama and Tanaka and Hinata to think about.

 

Hinata wouldn't be bad, he thought. If anything he might just get excited about it and pester Oikawa about being on the university's team and try to wheedle out serving techniques from him. The little orange haired spitfire already knew he was roommates with him, so it wouldn't be _too_ big of a deal.

 

Tanaka would be confused and probably aggressive...at first. And then he might tease him or welcome Oikawa into their little family with a slap on the back and a grin.

 

And Kageyama...well. It would be interesting to see how he would react.

 

Suga sighed and then jumped as a hand brushed against his. Oikawa leaned next to him, lips close to his ear.

 

"You okay, Suga-chan?" he asked, voice soft. "You're spacing out."

 

"I'm fine," Suga reassured him. "Just thinking."

 

Oikawa hummed and pulled away, turning his attention back to Iwaizumi. His hand lingered, though, pinky resting against his. It was the closest they had gotten to holding hands in public since Suga had walked him to the train station the last time. Suga bit his lip and curled his pinky around Oikawa's finger, connecting them together.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oikawa's lips curl into a smile, expression soft and pleased.

 

There was no need to worry, he told himself. No need to worry at all.

* * *

 

"So you're going to tell him, right?"

 

"Yes, Iwa-chan. I _told_ you- I have a plan."

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, knowing that his skepticism was all over his face. "If you chicken out I'm going to kick your ass, Shittykawa."

 

"I'm not going to _chicken out_ , Iwa-chan." Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms. "Have some faith."

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes again.

 

Oikawa kept saying that he had this big _plan_. That he was going to confess and that it was going to be "just like out of a movie, Iwa-chan" and that Suga wouldn't be able to say no when he saw how romantic he was.

 

It was stupid. Suga liked him so the idiot just needed to tell him. There wasn't a need to try to pull something and make it a big to do.

 

But, of course, his best friend's dramatic ass would want it to be special. Iwaizumi just hoped that he wouldn't go overboard with anything or psych himself out before he got the chance to execute his little _plan_.

 

He sighed, leaning his head back against the seat and thinking about the conversation that had taken place with Suga just a week or so before.

 

"So...when is he going to ask me out?"

 

It had surprised him, making him jerk up from his text book. They had been studying together, all three of them piled into Suga and Oikawa's living room. Oikawa had left to pick up take out for them and he and Suga had been studying in companionable silence when the ashen haired man had spoken up.

 

"He does realize I like him too, right? I think I've made it obvious enough." Suga had looked so thoughtful, a pen tapping against his bottom lip. "I wasn't planning on making an actual move on him. But...he's taking a while. Should I?"

 

"Uh..." He hadn't known what to say to the man. He knew Oikawa would throw a fit if he told him anything and he knew it was their responsibility to handle themselves. But...he was tired of Oikawa's pining and he just wanted them to get together so he could study in peace without Oikawa calling or texting him to moan about it. "Um...I mean..."

 

Suga had smiled then, something amused in the curl of lips and something almost fond in his eyes. "Sorry. I just sprang that on you, didn't I? You don't have to tell me. Just, um...I am right, aren't I? That he likes me?"

 

There was a softness in his voice then, something almost vulnerable and unsure.

 

"Yeah." It had slipped out before Iwaizumi could stop himself. "Yeah...uh....he might do something soon."

 

The way Suga had brightened up at that made him want to drag his best friend back from the restaurant and force him to confess then and there. It was so stupid how they kept waiting for something to happen. Why couldn't they just get it over with and be happy together?

 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan." The smile on Suga's face could have probably melted icebergs.

 

And then he had fallen quiet, resuming his studies with a happy little smile.

 

It was so _stupid_ , he thought again. They should have gotten together ages ago.

 

They were good together. He had never seen Oikawa so stable before. Suga grounded him, kept him from overworking and kept him from sinking into his panicked frenzies. He was happier now, less prone to biting words and pushing his body to exhaustion. Oikawa had found solace in Suga and for that Iwaizumi was grateful.

 

His best friend deserved happiness, he thought as he watched the brunette chat on the phone with Mattsun, laughing and smiling. He was a brat and he could be ruthless and petty and he was selfish and stubborn. But...he deserved happiness.

 

He hoped that they would be happy together. That things would keep being good for them. Suga was nice and Oikawa was better with him.

 

It would work out, he told himself. It had to.

* * *

 

"So when are you going to bring him over?"

 

Suga pressed his fingertips to his forehead, a long suffering, totally sarcastic sigh slipping from him. "Nana, I've been home for five minutes. _Five_."

 

The old woman just smiled up at him, the expression impish and loving. "You're lucky I waited that long, dear."

 

Suga rolled his eyes, bending down to press a kiss to her cheek. "I don't know if I'll bring him over or not."

 

"Oh, but I _must_ meet the darling," she insisted. "I need to see if he's just as handsome in real life."

 

" _Nana_." She grinned up at him, eyes twinkling. Suga sighed fondly. crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I shouldn't have told you."

 

"But you did, my little sparrow, you did."

 

Suga huffed when she reached up to pinch his cheek, but allowed her to do it, sticking his tongue out at her as she did.

 

He had confessed to his grandmother that he had a crush on Oikawa in a fit of panic. He had let himself brood too long too late in the night and had called her, knowing she would be awake as well.

 

She had been and he had immediately blurted everything out, asking her if it was okay to like his roommate. And she assured him that, yes, it was okay and no, it wouldn't blow up in his face. She had let him talk for a good hour and a half, letting him vent his pent up worries and insecurities.

 

It had been calming at the time and he had been grateful she was awake to talk to him. But...the next day she immediately began teasing him and he half-wished that he had kept it to himself. Her little messages always came in at the most inconvenient times, making him flush and jump and causing Oikawa to ask him if he was alright.

 

He _was_ alright, of course, but his grandmother had an uncanny knack for texting him whenever he would catch himself watching Oikawa, mesmerized by how elegant his hands were doing something so simple as the dishes or the way his eyes would light up when talking on the phone to Mattsun or the look of concentration on his face as he tackled an essay.

 

The texts would come in and he would flush because they were always "have you kissed him yet?" or "stop being a chicken and ask him out yourself" or "Koushi, I'm getting old and I want to be able to harass a boyfriend of yours at least once before I go to my grave."

 

His grandmother was ridiculous. Ridiculous, but thankfully supportive. He was lucky and he _knew_ he was lucky and he was so grateful that all he had to deal with was playful teasing.

 

"Koushi, seriously." He jumped as she poked him in the side, bony finger hitting him in just the right the spot to make him flail a bit. "We're not getting any younger. Introduce him sometime this week."

 

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked with a little huff and a whine, not quite annoyed but a tad frustrated that he hadn't worked out how to introduce the two yet.

 

"You'll figure it out."

 

"Helpful, Nana. Real helpful."

 

She just winked at him, eyes twinkling. "You'll figure it out. You're a smart boy."

 

"We're not even dating," he told her with a bit of a pout. "Wouldn't it be weird to introduce you?"

 

"Then ask him out, silly." She laughed as he wrinkled his nose. "Honestly, Koushi, I don't understand why you don't just ask him yourself."

 

"Because I want him to do it." It was a half-truth; he _did_ want Oikawa to do it but he was also scared of being rejected. Iwaizumi may have told him that the brunette liked him but the fear still lingered. "He's the one that started it, so..."

 

Jade green eyes rolled and she scoffed. "You're being a baby, Koushi."

 

"Am not."

 

"Are too."

 

"You're _both_ children." Suga stuck his tongue out at his uncle as he wandered by, carrying his suitcase. "Koushi, invite him to the cafe sometime this week. Nana can just happen to be visiting me while I'm working and can swoop in all nonchalant and introduce herself. Boom, problem solved."

 

"Oooh, see Koushi? That works just fine." Suga suppressed a sigh as his grandmother grinned, something almost smug on her face. "And everyone says your uncle is just a handsome face."

 

"Handsome may be a stretch." Suga dodged his uncle's smack and grinned. "Fine. I'll invite him out sometime. Maybe I can drag some of our other friends along too."

 

"Oh, that reminds me." His grandmother set him with a stern eye, arms crossing. "Did you tell Daichi yet?"

 

"No, _grandmother_." Her eyes narrowed and he smiled guiltily. "I'm planning on it, I promise. I just haven't been able to see him yet. I'd rather do it face to face."

 

She hummed, but nodded. "Fine. Don't dilly dally with it."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"And bring Daichi over sometime soon, too. I still have his Christmas present."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

She just smiled at the slightly exasperated tone in his voice, reaching over and squeezing his arm. "Alright, baby, I won't keep you anymore. Go put your things away."

 

"Alright, Nana." Suga bent down slightly and pressed his lips to her temple. "I'll be out to help with dinner soon. Love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

She squeezed his arm once more and then let him walk away, turning to his uncle to start teasing him about something or another.

 

Suga sighed as he headed back to his old room. Oikawa meeting his grandmother was something he was looking forward to, but...he felt awkward about it. He had never had anyone to meet his grandmother. And it felt way too soon. But they were rarely home and he wanted her complete approval. He was sure that she would give him her blessing, but...

 

He was overthinking things. Again.

 

Suga sprawled out onto his bed and yawned, tucking his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

 

He kept dipping between being over confident and overthinking things. One moment he was absolutely sure that everything would work out and the next...well, his mind went into overdrive.

 

_He's my roommate. I'll fuck things up and living with him will be awkward. He'll want to move out and then I'll be all alone again_ **and** heartbroken.  
  
_It's obvious he likes me. I should just sit on his lap and make out with him._  
  
_What if he doesn't really like me? What if Iwaizumi was just being nice?_  
  
_There's no way he's not into me. He get so flustered when I flirt with him. And Iwaizumi wouldn't lie to me out of pity._  
  
_What if we do get together but we're not compatible? What if he thinks I kiss funny or what if my drive is too much for him? What if it's just sexual tension?_  
  
_Not possible. He rushed all the way from Miyagi to Tokyo just because I was upset. You don't do that if you just want to fuck someone._

 

Round and round and round. Confident, worried, confident. Over and over and over again.

 

It was tiring.

 

But...he kept telling himself that it would work out, that this week Oikawa would do something. And if he didn't? Well...he could take matters into his own hands.

 

Maybe.

 

The prospect was a bit terrifying. He could do it, but...

 

Well.  
He would hold out before subjecting himself to it.

 

Suga sighed and sat up, stretching his arms and nodding to himself in determination.

 

No need to think about it. He was home in Miyagi and he had the whole week ahead of him. He would get his grandmother's blessing, talk to Daichi, hang out with his friends, and go back to Tokyo with a new boyfriend.

 

It was all going to work out.

 

He nodded to himself once more and stood, neatly pushing the thoughts of boyfriends and best friends aside so he could begin putting his things away for the week.

 

His clothes went into the pine dresser his grandfather had made when he was nine, neatly folded and cozied up with the lavender sachets his grandmother must have made before his arrival. His shoes went into his closet, resting near a box filled with mementos he didn't have room for in Tokyo. His laptop was perched on the worn desk that Daichi had once chipped a tooth falling into during a playful scuffle when they were thirteen. And his shrimp plush went onto the bed, resting on a quilt his grandmother had made before he was even born.

 

The plush was a secret item that had been packed away with his other belongings. It would be embarrassing if anyone knew he had brought it along. But...well, it was comforting. And it was cute. And he needed something to cuddle with at night. Since he didn't have a certain brunette to cozy up to this week, it would have to make do.

 

He wondered absently what would happen if when they began to date. Would he abandon his room to snuggle up to Oikawa at night? Or would they switch it up? He already slept in the brunette's bed half the time, so...

 

It wasn't going to be that different than it was now, he thought. They were just going to be more free with themselves. Kissing and touching and sex.

 

Well, _maybe_ sex.

 

He felt his cheeks flush a bit at the thought and ran his hand through his hair, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He was still unsure how Oikawa was when it came to that. Sure, they had sort of had that conversation the night of the practice match. But that was short and it hadn't really revealed too much about the brunette's drive.

 

A prickle of anxiety made him huff and shake his head. He was getting ahead of himself again. They weren't even together yet. They hadn't even kissed yet. Confession first, then kissing, and _then_ he could worry about sex.

 

"Koushi, baby, come help with dinner!"

 

Suga jumped at his grandmother's call, an embarrassed flush creeping across his cheeks.

 

Right. Not the time to worry about future fucking.

 

He gave himself a moment to cool his cheeks before wandering out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, placing a nonchalant smile on his face and pretending that his mind was clear from sinful thoughts.

 

Sex could wait, worry could wait. Right now he just needed to enjoy his time with his family.

* * *

 

He was so _bored_.

 

Why was it that he was always dragged out to dinner parties the first night he came back home? Yes, it meant he could stray from his parents. But, god, it was just so _boring_.

 

Mattsun was held up by a pair of smiling socialites, their hair twisted into something complicated and lips painted a matching too bright pink. They looked familiar. Sisters, maybe? It seemed like they were competing for his attention.

 

Oikawa grinned into his champagne. Poor things didn't have a chance. Makki was going to be amused when he told him about it later. Lucky bastard was out at another dinner party with his parents, that one more lowkey and fun.

 

Across the room Iwaizumi was being slapped on the shoulder by the CEO of one of the law firms nearby, the man's voice booming and something determined in his best friend's olive green eyes. He was amazed that Iwaizumi had managed to tame his hair into something less spiky and more smooth for the night. He wondered how long that had taken him.

 

Nearby his father was chatting with a business partner, voice clipped and serious. His mother fluttered a bit further away, eyes already glazed over as she grinned a truly terrifying smile at a little blonde that had been tracing his father's movements with interested eyes.

 

He didn't want to be around for _that_ fallout.

 

Oikawa slipped away closer to Mattsun, depositing his empty champagne flute on an offered tray held out by a waiter and picking one up in its place.

 

He _may_ have been slightly tipsy. Just a bit.

 

Mattsun edged over to him after a minute or so, leaning against the wall with him and sighing in boredom.

 

"It's always the same, isn't it?" the curly haired man said with a yawn. "You would think by now that it would have changed at least a little since we were sixteen."

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

 

"My parents are dipping out soon, I think," Mattsun informed him. "They look bored as balls."

 

"Lucky. I'll be here until midnight," Oikawa whined. His phone buzzed quietly in his pocket and he slipped it out, smiling when Suga's name popped up on the screen. "At least the drinks are good."

 

He nearly spit out the champagne he had sipped on when he opened Suga's message to reveal a photo of the ashen haired man wearing one of his shirts, cheeks lightly flushed and lips tugged into an absolutely _devious_ smile.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _I accidentally packed one of your shirts_

 

"Is he wearing your t-shirt?" Mattsun asked, leaning over and peeking at the screen with a grin. " _God_ , he's a little hottie. Who knew Suga-chan could look so good?"

 

"Doesn't he?" Oikawa swallowed lightly, eyes tracing over the way the shirt dipped almost low enough to reveal his clavicle and the mischievous glint in copper eyes. "He's such a _tease_. I swear to god that I'm going to die before the week is over with, Mattsun."

 

"Then ask him out already, Oiks." Mattsun poked him in the side, grinning when Oikawa whined. "Stop being such a baby."

 

"I'm _not_ being a baby," Oikawa huffed. "I have a _plan_."

 

"Yes, a plan." Dark eyes rolled at that, a scoff on the man's face. "I swear to god, you two are ridiculous."

 

"Are not."

 

Mattsun raised a brow and Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him before turning his attention back to his phone.

 

 **To Suga-chan:** _Pretty sure you have half my wardrobe by now_

 

Which he didn't mind, of course. Suga looked _damn_ good in his shirts and his sweaters, wearing them with little half-smiles and coy eyes.

 

It did make Oikawa pout a bit, however. He wanted to wear something of Suga's too. His clothes would be too small, though. They would be less boyfriend shirt and more belly shirt on him. Though...that may be a fun look. Certainly something to try in the future.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _I can't help it. They're so comfy_ (￣ω￣)  
_What are you up to?_

 

 **To Suga-chan:** _Dinner party, of course_ (￢_￢;)

 

 **From Suga-chan:** _Need an excuse to dip away from the boring gentility?_ ;3

 

 **To Suga-chan:** _Yes, please_ (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 

Oikawa grinned when his phone went off a minute later, cheesy ringtone playing and Mattsun snickering.

 

"I'll see you later," Oikawa told him.

 

He slipped away from the room, expertly avoiding too friendly family friends and answering the phone as he hid himself in an empty study.

 

"Kawa-chan," Suga purred in greeting.

 

Well, _that_ certainly snapped him out of boredom. Oikawa bit his lip, glad he had slipped away from the tittering crowd.

 

"Kou-chan," he answered in return. "What are you up to?"

 

"Nothing much," Suga told him, innocence slipping into his voice. "Just laying in bed, thinking about things."

 

His throat may have dried a bit at that. Suga was laying in bed, wearing his t-shirt, and thinking about things with lightly flushed cheeks.

 

He was _really_ glad that he had slipped away.

 

"Thinking about things?" Oikawa asked, injecting a teasing little lilt into his voice. "What sort of things?"

 

Suga hummed, the sound light but still enough to take a breath deeper than normal. "What I want to do this week, the practice match coming up, you."

 

"Me?" Oikawa crossed over to one of the couches, sitting on it and reaching his hand up to pop open the top button of his shirt. It was a little hard to breathe with the thing choking him. "What about me?"

 

"Just...things." The purr was back in his voice, teasing and making Oikawa tingle. "Hey, Tooru-" _God_ , it wasn't fair how good his name sounded on Suga's lips. "- I was talking to Makki earlier and-"

 

"You were talking to Makki?" Oikawa couldn't help but interrupt him, a feeling of dread lightly creeping through him.

 

Suga hummed in response. "Yep. I was bored and someone was too busy being dragged around by mummy and daddy to talk to me."

 

Oikawa huffed at the teasing, storing away the memory of how " _daddy_ " sounded coming from Suga to think about another time. "It wasn't _my_ fault that they decided sprang the dinner party on me, Suga-chan."

 

"Still." He could tell that there was a grin on the ashen haired man's face, his voice still teasing. " _Anyways_ , I was talking to Makki and he told me to ask you about the stocking incident?"

 

Oikawa felt his jaw drop and his cheeks burn crimson. He was going to _choke_ Makki the next time he saw him. Choke, murder, and then bury his body on Ushiwaka's family farm.

 

"It's nothing," he said quickly, so glad there was no one around to witness how his cheeks flushed carmine. "Nothing at all."

 

"It doesn't _sound_ like nothing." There was curiosity in Suga's voice, something that he knew he couldn't satisfy with dismissive answers. "Tell me, Kawa-chan."

 

"Suga-chan, it's really nothing."

 

It was far from nothing but there was no way in hell that he could confess the event to his roommate.

 

"Tooru." There was a pout in the ashen haired man's voice, something that picked away at his his ability to say no to his roommate. "Tell me."

 

"Suga-chan," Oikawa tried again, "it's noth-"

 

"Should I ask Mattsun then?" Suga asked, innocence in his voice. He could just picture the batting of pewter lashes and the devious twinkle of copper eyes. "I'm sure he would tell me."

 

"No," Oikawa said quickly. "God, no."

 

"Then tell me," Suga demanded, whine in his voice.

 

Oikawa groaned, raising a hand to rake through his hair and taking a deep breath. "It's just...it's, um..."

 

" _Tooru_."

 

It was his turn to whine now, cheeks flushed and aggravation in his veins. Makki was going to get _such_ an earful the next time he saw him.

 

Oikawa sighed, lip bitten. "Okay, okay. It's just...you remember how I told you that Yahaba and I used to fool around?"

 

"I remember."

 

The smallest of grins slipped onto his face at the barest trace of petulance buried deep in Suga's voice.

 

"Well." Oikawa took another breath, glad Suga wasn't around to see him squirm in light embarrassment. "Um...one time Mattsun and Makki caught us."

 

"Oh?" He could perfectly imagine the raise of a grey brow and a teasing little grin. "Please, do tell me more."

 

Oikawa huffed, closing his eyes as the memory played across his mind. "I had forgot that they were coming over. We were supposed to study for a test or something, but Yahaba came over without warning and..."

 

He fell silent, throat drying a little as he remembered frantic kisses and hands clutching his t-shirt with desperation.

 

"Go on." Suga's voice was soft, something in it that made him shiver. "What happened?"

 

"Um..." Oikawa swallowed, hand clenching into a loose fist. "It was a surprise, like I said. And things started to get a bit, well, _intimate_. So we went to the bedroom and when Yahaba took off his clothes he was wearing a garter belt and some stockings and..."

 

Oikawa drifted off, able to picture to silken things with picture perfectly clarity. They had been an opaque sky blue, a muted hue of their school colors. And they had looked so _good_ on long, lean legs, drawing out how perfectly creamy his kohai's thighs were and sparking a hunger in Oikawa that was almost shameful to remember.

 

A little noise sounded from Suga, something that made his eyes snap open and heart speed up.

 

"And Makki and Mattsun caught you two like that?" Suga finished for him, almost sounding a bit breathless.

 

Oikawa took a breath, blowing it out so his fringe danced and letting his eyes close again. "Yeah..."

 

Suga hummed and for a moment there was silence, something that sparked a sense of anticipation. "So you have a stocking fetish?"

 

Again, his eyes snapped open and again his cheeks burned crimson. "I...um..."

 

"Tooru has a stocking fetish," Suga teased, easing the quiet tension and making him bite his lip. "Pervert~"

 

"I am _not_ ," Oikawa whined. "Don't be mean, Suga-chan."

 

Suga just giggled at him. "I'm not being mean."

 

There was a moment of silence, something that seemed thoughtful.

 

"Stockings are nice," Suga mused. "I wonder how I would look in them."

 

Oikawa _really_ couldn't help the strangled noise that slipped from him.

 

Suga in stockings. Suga lounged back in his bed, that devious smile on his face and cheeks flushed rose. Suga looking at him and running fingers over a silk clad thigh, lithe fingers plucking at the strap of a garter belt.

 

Fucking. Hell.

 

"Kawa-chan?" Suga asked, voice dangerously innocent. "You okay?"

 

Oikawa let out a little noise of confirmation, taking a deep breath and trying to get his thoughts in order.

 

His roommate was going to _kill_ him with this teasing. Oikawa was going to implode, he was sure of it.

 

Suga hummed in his ear, the sound dipping low and sending sparks skittering down his spine. "So, what about-"

 

The ashen haired man cut himself off and Oikawa could hear the sound of a knock in the background of the call, Suga clicking his tongue in what he _thought_ was disappointment at the interruption.

 

"Hold on," the man told him.

 

Oikawa hummed in response, grateful and irritated that the conversation was put on hold. He had to forcefully remind himself that he was at a dinner party and that there was a crowd of gossip prone socialites just down the hall that would be _thrilled_ to gab about his flushed cheeks and hungry eyes if they stumbled across him.

 

He took a deep breath, reigning in his wandering thoughts but making note to let them run free later on.

 

Suga in a garter belt and stockings was _definitely_ something to consider in the privacy of his bedroom.

 

The sound of a sigh filled his ear, alerting to his roommate's return. "I have to help my Nana with an order. I'll talk to you later?"

 

"Yeah, of course," Oikawa told him, thankful for the end of the conversation but disappointed as well. "Have a good night, Suga-chan."

 

"Night, Tooru."

 

And with that, Suga hung up and Oikawa grabbed a pillow to whine into.

 

He _had_ to do something soon. He was going to keel over from all the teasing and build up.

 

Oikawa pouted, sulking as he sat up and hugged the pillow to his chest. He couldn't believe Makki had done that.

 

Well, actually, he could. The pink haired man was such a little shit.

 

But...in a way, he was _maybe_ just a little okay with it. Because it had brought up some _very_ nice images and thoughts to ponder over.

 

A loud burst of laughter outside the study door made Oikawa flush and shake his head, trying to toss off thoughts of lace and silk and pale, pale thighs.

 

Another time, he told himself as he stood up. He could think about it another time.

 

And with that he smoothed over his clothes and hair, slapping on a winning smile and stepping out of the study to mingle with too rich and too bored socialites.

* * *

 

His grandmother had the _worst_ timing.

 

Suga huffed to himself as he yanked on a pair of sweatpants, half embarrassed to be interrupted in the middle of the conversation and half disappointed.

 

He would have to thank Makki sometime, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair and willed himself into a more normal state of mind.

 

Suga left his bedroom, smiling at his grandmother when he wandered into the kitchen and accepting the task of rolling out crusts for mini peach pies.

 

The task was easy, almost mind numbingly so and he found his traitorous thoughts slipping back to the conversation.

 

So. Oikawa had a _thing_ for stockings. He really should have guessed that, he thought with a wry smile. He was already well aware of the brunette's _thing_ for legs and he had gleefully taken advantage of it since his acceptance of his crush on his roommate. The man had nearly tripped flat on his face the first time he had stumbled across him in knee high socks; Suga could just imagine how he would react if he ever caught sight of him in lace trimmed stockings.

 

The giggle that slipped from him grabbed his grandmother's attention, but she was thankfully distracted with the ding of a timer going off before she could ask anything.

 

Suga had worn lingerie only once before, as a little birthday surprise to Kuroo. _That_ night had been intense and filled with so many orgasms he could barely move the next day.

 

The thought of Kuroo made him scowl at the crust he was rolling out, eyes narrowing and fingers moving roughly.

 

Kuroo. That bastard.

 

He still hadn't talked to him. He hadn't looked at the messages nor had he listened to voice mails the messy haired man had left. He was still pissed and he was still hurt.

 

He was thankful Akaashi and Bokuto had backed off on getting him to talk to the man. He just wasn't ready yet. He _missed_ his friend, yes. But he was smarting from the fight and, honestly, the man could stand to be punished with a cold shoulder for a while longer.

 

He knew that he had to talk to him at some point. He _knew_ it. But that didn't mean he was willing to accept an apology just yet. Kuroo was really going to have to really bend over backwards to make it up to him.

 

Suga huffed, fingers moving to place the dough into mini pans.

 

Kuroo was lucky that the fight had lead to the revelation of his feelings toward his roommate. He was lucky that it had brought a tiny bit of good with it. If it hadn't, he would have been nowhere near willing to make up with the man.

 

But it had. So after a bit more suffering, he was maybe going to be willing to accept an apology. Maybe.

 

He _did_ feel a little guilty that Daichi was suffering a bit from the fallout and having to deal with a mopey Kuroo. But...well, it wasn't his fault that Kuroo had decided to be an ass.

 

The thought of Daichi made him frown, brows furrowing. He needed to talk to Daichi too. He wanted to talk to him before anyone else, confess his crush before letting the rest of his friends know.

 

Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow he would confess his feelings for his roommate to his best friend. He would do it quick, like ripping off a band-aid.

 

The thought made him nervous, made him worry his bottom lip. But...it was necessary. He could do it, he told himself.

 

With determination in his eyes, he spent the night baking with his grandmother, stubbornly telling himself that everything would work out perfectly.

* * *

 

"I like Oikawa."

 

Daichi blinked and then blinked again, head tilting to the side as he stared at his best friend.

 

When Suga had come over, he had expected it to just be a normal visit. They would kick back, catch up with each other, maybe go visit Asahi.

 

So it had been a surprise when the grey haired man had dragged him to his favorite ramen spot and insisted on treating him to lunch. He had been nervous, eyes restless and teeth digging into his bottom lip. It had taken a good half hour before the man blurted out what he wanted to say, squeezing his eyes shut immediately after as if he was afraid to see Daichi's reaction to the confession.

 

"...what?"

 

It was really the only thing he could think to say in response. Oikawa? Suga liked _Oikawa_?

 

Suga peeked his eyes open, nervous smile on his face. "I...um, remember a while back when I asked if I could stay the night and you told me I liked someone but that I was afraid to admit it to myself?"

 

Daichi nodded slowly, feeling vaguely dazed.

 

"Um, it was Oikawa." The words were coming out rushed, anxious eyes watching for any sign of a reaction. "His kohai was visiting us and I got jealous so that's why I asked if I could visit. I...I was really stuffing my feelings down and I, um..."

 

Suga trailed off, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

 

"Oikawa?" Daichi asked it slowly, still trying to process the thought. "I...how?"

 

"How did I find out?" Suga asked, looking almost confused at the question. "I just...he came home from Miyagi because I was upset and wanted him there with me. And it just...I guess it was the push that made me finally accept it?"

 

"When did...?" More confusion ran through him and he raised a hand to scratch at his head. "You've never said anything about this. I thought he was just your roommate."

 

"Oh, _Daichi_." Suga nearly breathed that, an expression on his face that was nearly indescribable. He looked nervous, overwhelmed, and ready to burst into one of his famous rambles. "There's...so much has happened that I haven't told you about. You or anyone. I... _god_. I've liked him for so long and I never let myself accept it and I..."

 

Suga took a deep breath, falling silent again and staring at his mostly untouched ramen. His shoulders were slumped over and Daichi swore that his cowlick was bending from the weight of his misplaced dejection.

 

"Suga?" The man looked up, eyes holding a hint of worry in them. "Tell me what's happened. Fill me in."

 

There was a split second of silence. Silence and then a sharp intake of breath, Suga smiling so radiantly that Daichi was sure that somewhere a bed of flowers was bursting into blossoms from it.

 

"Okay, Daichi. Okay."

 

He talked for the longest time, rambling and tripping over his words but his eyes glowing with happiness and his lips spread into a smile.

 

Suga told him about a breakdown that Oikawa had when he first moved in, how that was the catalyst to them becoming close. He told him about movie marathons and leaning against one another for comfort. He told him about going back to Miyagi for winter break and slipping out one night and meeting up with the brunette at his uncle's cafe. He told him about talking to Oikawa about his mother, about his roommate dragging him up an impromptu hike up the mountains and watching stars and spilling family secrets. He told him about sitting in during Oikawa's class one day and trading their sexualities, of Oikawa letting it spill that he had seen him go on a date before. He told him about meeting his neighbors downstairs and Oikawa being jealous of Miya. He told him about falling asleep in the brunette's bed and how warm he was, how he felt relaxed with him. He told him about a party and an almost kiss, whispered French and a phone call that disrupted things. He told him about meeting Oikawa's friends and going to a club, a night that he couldn't remember but a night that had changed things for them. He told him about hand holding and cuddling close and thrills that ran through him when the brunette would look at him through long lashes. He told him the truth about the night he asked to come over, about Yahaba and jealousy and confusion. He told him about Oikawa going to Miyagi and rushing home just because of a drunken phone and how he had finally, finally accepted it because he was too tired of fighting his heart.

 

He told him so many things, talking until he was out of breath and out of words, eyes falling from their happy glow and dulling with anxiety when he finished.

 

He had talked so much that the waitress was giving them dirty looks, clearly wanting them to leave already.

 

Daichi waved her over and paid for their meal, Suga's eyes trailing after him. Daichi just ignored his bitten lip and nervous fingers, walking outside and having his best friend follow him.

 

Daichi took a deep breath as they stood outside the shop, looking up at the blue sky and sticking his hands in his pockets.

 

"I'm happy for you."

 

He could practically hear Suga's mental gears grinding to a screeching halt. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to hide a little half smirk.

 

"I...you're happy for me?"

 

"Yeah." Daichi turned to the ashen haired man, smiling at his wide eyes and furrowed brows. "I'm glad you found someone you like. It's really about time, you know."

 

Suga's jaw dropped at that, something like indignation on his face at the teasing. "Daichi-"

 

He cut his best friend's protest off with a chuckle and grin, folding his arms across his chest. "You probably thought I would get upset because it was Oikawa, right?"

 

Pale cheeks reddened at that, a pout forming on Suga's lips. " _Daichi_ -"

 

"I'm not going to be upset about you finding someone that makes you happy," Daichi told him. "I mean, I don't quite understand why it's _Oikawa_ but...if he's the one you want to be with, then be with him."

 

He really should have expected the punch to his stomach and then the rib cracking hug Suga wrapped him up in.

 

"I was so worried you would be mad because it's him!" Suga pulled away, leaving Daichi gasping for air as he peered at him. "You're _really_ okay with it?"

 

"Of course I'm okay with it." Daichi reached a hand out, ruffling Suga's hair and making him pout. "You really need to stop being so anxious."

 

The ashen haired man huffed but grinned, rocking back on the balls of his feet. "So...there won't be any problem with him being at the Karasuno/Seijoh practice match, right?"

 

Daichi raised a brow at that, arms folding across his chest again. "You sure you want to subject yourself to Tanaka and everyone else knowing you two are close?"

 

"Yes." There was determination in Suga's eyes now, copper flaring up bright. "And...I already kind of asked him if he wanted to go."

 

Daichi snorted, shaking his head lightly. "And he said yes?"

 

"I don't think he knows everyone is going to be there?" Suga smiled guiltily, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "But that's okay. Makki and Mattsun and Iwa-chan are coming too so-"

 

"Did you just say Iwa-chan?"

 

More guilt on Suga's face. "Yes?"

 

Daichi eyed him, one brow raising. "Does Iwaizumi know about you two?"

 

Suga nodded. "Yeah. He was the one that confirmed Oikawa likes me too so..."

 

"He knew before I did?" Daichi sighed, shaking his head. "And here I thought we were best friends."

 

" _Daichi_."

 

The whine made him grin and lightly sock Suga in the shoulder.

 

"Shut up. You know I don't care." Suga still pouted, making Daichi roll his eyes. "Let's go get some ice-cream and then visit Asahi. I'm sure he would appreciate a warning beforehand."

 

Suga brightened, nodding and smiling. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 

"So when are you going to stop being such a chicken, Oiks?"

 

Oikawa whined, rolling over onto his stomach and sticking his tongue out at Makki. The pink haired man just grinned, shaking his water bottle so droplets hit on Oikawa's bare forearms and making him huff.

 

It was the second day of spring break. Mattsun and Makki had called him over to hang out, tempting him with the promise of Makki's mother's watermelon ice-cream. Iwaizumi would be joining them later on but, for now, Oikawa was left to be the prime target of teasing.

 

"I _told_ you that I have a _plan_ , Makki," Oikawa said with a yawn. "At the end of the week I'm going to take him somewhere special and confess."

 

Mattsun tutted, raising up on his elbows and holding out one large hand to grab the bottle of water that Makki had grabbed for him.

 

"Making a plan leaves room for something going wrong," Mattsun drawled. "Just go for it. Call him over, grab his face and give him a nice, big kiss."

 

"I think I've shot that plan down before." Mattsun just rolled his eyes. "No, I want to do it right. I want it to be special."

 

"You're such a fucking sap," Makki told him, joining them on the grass and staring up at the clouds floating in the sky above. "Honestly. Where did this come from? You weren't like this in high school."

 

Oikawa shrugged, dropping his head on his forearm and closing his eyes. "Dunno. It just...Suga-chan is special to me, you know? So I want it to be special."

 

"Sap." Oikawa huffed as Mattsun flicked him in the head. "What if Suga-chan confesses to you first?"

 

"I don't _think_ he will."

 

"And what makes you say that?" Mattsun asked. "Suga-chan can be assertive, you know."

 

"It's just a feeling," Oikawa muttered, opening his eyes and yawning. "I have to confess by the end of the week anyway. Iwa-chan said he'll tell Suga-chan for me if I don't."

 

The duo snickered at, Mattsun reaching over to mess up Oikawa's hair.

 

"Better get on it then. Can't think of anything less romantic than Iwa-chan confessing for you," he teased.

 

"Oi, why are you talking about me?"

 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shot up from the ground as his spiky haired best friend leaned over the railing over the back porch, a frown on his face. "Where were you?"

 

"I ran into Kindaichi," Iwaizumi explained, hopping over the railing and sitting himself down next to them. He tossed a small bag of mochi at each of them, each their own flavor. "From mom. When did Kindaichi and Kunimi start dating?"

 

"They were together when Suga-chan and I came home for winter break," Oikawa informed him, tearing into the bag with glee and popping one of the strawberry flavored treats into his mouth.

 

"Oh, they've been together for _much_ longer than that," Makki drawled.

 

"It was after we graduated, right?" Mattsun asked absently. "A week or so after it we found them making out behind the third gym."

 

"What?" Oikawa shoved Mattsun in disbelief. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?"

 

"We like our secrets," Makki said coyly, winking at Oikawa and taking a swig of water.

 

Oikawa just rolled his eyes, nudging him with his foot. "Any _other_ secrets you have stashed away?"

 

"If we told you then they wouldn't be secrets, would they?" Mattsun drawled.

 

"You two are such shits," he huffed. Oikawa threw himself across Iwaizumi's lap, pouting. "Iwa-chan, you don't have any secrets kept from me, do you?"

 

"Of course I do." The spiky haired man ignored his whine of protest, pushing him off his lap. "Everyone has secrets, Trashykawa."

 

"Oh ho?" Mattsun's brow cock, a sly smile on his face. "And what's _your_ secret, Iwa-chan?"

 

"Probably nothing as exciting as anything you can make up," Iwaizumi said with a yawn. "What was it you told everyone our second year? That I visited Tokyo on the weekends and was a part of an underground fight club?"

 

Mattsun just shrugged, unashamed. "What? You got a lot more popular after that. Made the girlies swoon."

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, a scowl on his face. "The vice principal called me in and interrogated me. Gave me a lecture on being a _responsible_ _young adult_."

 

Makki and Mattsun snickered at that, hands covering their mouths.

 

"Well _maybe_ if you didn't look so grumpy all the time, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased. "Frowning so much makes you look just as mean as Kyoutani~"

 

That earned Oikawa a smack, Iwaizumi frowning as he pulled his hand back.

 

"Oi." Oikawa raised a brow in question. "Why didn't you call him Mad Dog-chan like usual? Did something happen?"

 

Oikawa felt his lips press into a firm line and his brows furrow, a scowl beginning to form. "I'm not very pleased with him at the moment."

 

"Ehhhh?" Mattsun leaned closer to him, something curious in his eyes. "Didn't think you and the Mad Dog even talked. Why are you upset with the pup?"

 

"He hurt someone," Oikawa told him, arms folding across his chest. "That's all you need to know."

 

"It was Yahaba, wasn't it?" Makki asked, voice bored and holding a yawn. "Did they finally fuck and it didn't turn out right for our little Oikawa 2.0?"

 

"How the _hell_ do you two know everything?" Oikawa demanded, a frustrated huff leaving him. "You two are worse than the grannies and their gossip."

 

The duo merely smirked, something smug in their eyes.

 

"Kyoutani hurt Yahaba?"

 

Oikawa blinked and cocked his head, looking over at a frowning Iwaizumi. "He did. He broke his heart."

 

Iwaizumi's eyes narrowed, something like steel glinting in them. "I see."

 

"Ahh, and here's Daddy Hajime readying himself to give the big, bad bastard that broke his son's heart a lesson," Mattsun cooed, earning himself a glare. "What? We _know_ you're going to give him a punch and a scolding."

 

"Mm, Kyoken is more of Iwa-chan's son, though, yeah?" Makki mused. "It's more of a father reprimanding his wayward son sort of thing."

 

"Both of you shut the hell up."

 

Oikawa joined them in snickering this time, something warm lighting up his insides.

 

His best friend was someone wonderful. He was so lucky to have him and he was so lucky to have his support.

 

Oikawa watched him fondly as Makki and Mattsun teased him, quietly eating mochi and smiling.

 

All his friends were wonderful. As much as Makki and Mattsun teased and as grumpy as Iwaizumi could be, they were still wonderful.

 

Wonderful _and_ they liked Suga. There wasn't going to be any sort of oddness if the two got together like he wanted. No animosity, no rivalry. It was just going to mesh together wonderfully. Or, at least he hoped.

 

There _was_ still Suga's friends to consider. Would they put to the past behind and be supportive as well? Would they play nice? Or would it be awkward and weird?

 

Friends not liking your partner could definitely put a damper on things and Oikawa prayed that that wouldn't be the case. When it came down to it, wouldn't Suga pick his high school friends over someone he had been rooming with for a few months and used to be former rivals with?

 

The thought made him worry his bottom lip, a nervous frown forming on his face.

 

It would be fine, he told himself. Things had gone well with the four eyed brat and that freckled boy. So, it would be okay. There wouldn't be any lingering rivalry or tension...right?

 

Right?

 

Of course he was right, he told himself.

 

"Oi, Trashykawa." Oikawa jumped, looking over at his best friend. "What's with you?"

 

"Um..." He took a deep breath, blowing it out so his fringe danced. "Just thinking about the practice match tomorrow."

 

"Huh?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, one brow raising. "You're not freaking out over hanging out with Suga-san tomorrow, are you?"

 

"No, not really. Just..." He let out another breath, frowning slightly. "Just wondering what it's going to be like with the rest of the Karasuno crew there. Suga-chan didn't say they were coming, but I really don't think they'll miss out on the match, you know?"

 

"Aww, Oiks is _nervous_ ," Makki cooed.

 

"Afraid of facing the crows? How _cute_ , Oiks," Mattsun purred, reaching over and messing up his hair.

 

"I'm not afraid," Oikawa protested and pulled away with a huff. "Just...everyone has been civil about this whole thing so far. So, what if they...what if they kick up a fuss or something?"

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "They're not going to kick up a fuss, Dummykawa."

 

"No, no. Let him freak out, Hajime," Mattsun said with a smirk. "It'll be fun to watch him trip over himself."

 

"I'm not going to trip over myself," Oikawa snapped.

 

"Sure you aren't," Makki said, a tinge of sarcasm in his words.

 

"If anything I'm more worried about you two embarrassing me," he huffed. "You _always_ make me look bad."

 

"No we don't," Mattsun drawled. "We make the larger than life Oikawa-san look human."

 

He narrowed his eyes at the half-compliment, arms folding over his chest. "Play nice tomorrow. Please?"

 

"Oh, he said please, Makki," Mattsun cooed.

 

"He must really think we'll throw him under the bus," Makki tittered.

 

"Oi. Keep it reeled in," Iwaizumi warned them. "I don't want to listen to his whining when you embarrass him."

 

"You say that, Hajime," Mattsun said, "but you really just want things to turn out good for little Oiks. How sweet."

 

"Shut up. I do not-"

 

Oikawa cut the spiky haired man off, launching himself onto his lap and nuzzling against him with a laugh. "Iwa-chan cares about me."

 

"I just don't want a headache," Iwaizumi snapped.

 

"Such a tsundere," Makki snickered.

 

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa off with a huff and kicked at Makki, not quite successful in completely shutting him up.

 

Oikawa fell back onto the grass with a laugh and a grin.

 

Yeah, things would turn out just fine.

* * *

 

"Suga likes Oikawa?"

 

Suga bit his lip and nodded, hiding a small smile at the bewilderment on Asahi's face.

 

"...huh." The gentle giant cocked his head to the side but nodded, still looking a little bit confused. "Well...I wish you luck with it, Suga."

 

"Thank you, Asahi." Suga felt himself grin in pleasure, pleased that his friend had reacted well.

 

"Um, can I ask why, though?" Asahi immediately winced at the question, raising a hand and waving it around as if dismissing it. "Sorry, that was rude."

 

"It's fine," Suga told him, nudging Daichi when the man snickered. "Oikawa is just...he's good to me."

 

"Well, that's the important thing," Asahi told him, something still unsure but accepting in his eyes. "He's going to be at the match tomorrow?"

 

Suga nodded. "Yep. Oikawa, Makki, Mattsun, and Iwa-chan. And it's _really_ important to me that this goes well, so please try to help reel in Noya a bit?"

 

A little flush crossed the man's cheeks and he looked away from the best friends with a guilty expression. "I, uh, what makes you think I can do that?"

 

Suga felt his eyes narrow and crossed his arms. "Asahi. Have you _still_ not confessed to Noya?"

 

The man refused to meet his gaze, ignoring the question save for the nervous fiddling of his fingers.

 

"Asahi, it's been _years_ ," Suga said with a little huff. "Just tell him already."

 

"Should you be telling him that?" Daichi asked, something teasing in his tone. "You refuse to confess to Oikawa."

 

"That's different," Suga told him, lips dipping into a pout. "Iwa-chan said he was going to do it soon."

 

"Iwa-chan?" Asahi asked.

 

"No changing the subject," Suga told him, undeterred by the flimsy attempt at distraction. "Look...Noya isn't going to make a move. He doesn't want to scare you off. This is the _one_ thing he's actually using self-restraint with. So you need to just go for it already, Asahi."

 

"But-"

 

"No buts," Suga said firmly. "Let's make a deal, okay? You confess to Noya by the end of the week and I do to the same to Oikawa...if he doesn't confess to me beforehand."

 

"Suga," Asahi started with a sigh. "I can't just-"

 

"You can," he told him, cutting him off. "You can or _I_ will."

 

"Suga you will _not_ ," Daichi said with a frown.

 

"Try me." He smiled sweetly at his best friend before fixing the giant brunette with a stern look. "Do we have a deal or not, Asahi?"

 

"You play really dirty for someone that looks so sweet," Asahi told him with a light little huff and frown.

 

"You have no idea," Suga chirped with a grin. "So. Asahi will finally confess and so will I- if Oikawa doesn't do it beforehand. I think Daichi needs something to accomplish this week too. Don't you agree, Asahi?"

 

"No, I do not." Daichi sighed, rolling his eyes at the way Suga stuck his tongue out at him. "I don't have time for any sort of dating."

 

"You do so," Suga argued. "If you would just stop overworking yourself-"

 

"I'm not _overworking_ myself." Daichi frowned, arms folding across his chest. "I'm working just enough, thank you very much."

 

"Too much," Suga said firmly. "I'm going to have a talk with your mother about it."

 

Tan skin paled at that, something petulant crossing his best friend's features. Asahi let him a snort of a laugh, hiding his grin with a hand when Daichi glared over at him.

 

"Don't you dare," Daichi warned.

 

"Oh, I dare," Suga cooed. "Let's make a deal too. You arrange a date with someone by the end of the week or I have a nice, long chat with Mama Sawamura."

 

"You're a devil," Daichi said with a groan. "A complete and utter devil."

 

Suga just grinned, knowing how impish he looked. "I'm your best friend, Daichi. That's all. I'm just looking out for you, you know. You should thank me, really."

 

The man sent him a withering glare, something nearly like a pout on his best friend's face.

 

"So that's it then," Suga said, pleased with the whole thing. "Asahi will finally confess to Noya, Daichi will work out a date with someone and stop being such a busy little worker drone, and _I_ will go home to Tokyo with a new boyfriend in tow. This is going to be a fun week, boys."

 

The two looked at him with long suffering expressions, but Suga simply ignored them.

 

He had no way to back out of it now. This week was there was going to be a confession, anxiety or not. Either he was going to confess or Oikawa would and then finally, finally things would be out in the open.

 

Anxiety prickled at him but he shoved it aside in favor of teasing his favorite gentle giant.

 

It would all work out, he told himself. For him, and for everyone else too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can assure you that when Oiks thinks about his plan, it's "plan™️"
> 
> This chapter was really hard to write and I ended up combining it with another one because it was so short and ugh. It's a chapter, though, so *shrugs*
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Karasuno vs. Aoba Johsai  
> ⚫Friends and family  
> ⚫Flirtin'


	39. Chapter 39

"Someone is looking nice today."

 

"Good morning to you too." Suga ignored the teasing look on his grandmother's face and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be leaving soon to meet up with 'Kawa, okay?"

 

His grandmother hummed in response, finishing drying off a plate and setting it to the side. "And you're still going to let me know when you get to the cafe so I can swoop in?"

 

He rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same. "Yes. Please be nice to him?"

 

"Koushi, baby, I'm _always_ nice." The innocent tone in her voice was completely overridden by the devious glint in her eyes. "You should be telling Eto-kun to behave, not me."

 

"Eto-san has already met Oikawa," Suga reminded her, his mind briefly flitting back to that emotion fueled night. "Besides, he's not the one with the ability to chase him off."

 

She just scoffed, hands dipping back into soapy water to scrub at a set of pots and pans. "He's family just the same. I'm not going to chase off your little crush, Koushi. He already has quite the amount of brownie points with your Nana. I was _very_ impressed by how he took care of you when sick."

 

That may have caused his cheeks to flush, some fevered memory of Oikawa fretting over him making him grin.

 

"Is everyone meeting him today?" his grandmother asked. "Daichi and my favorite boys?"

 

"They've already met him." His grin waned a bit, anxiety weighing it down. "But, um, yeah. I suppose so?"

 

"Are you meeting up with him or are you going with them?" she asked.

 

"I'm meeting up with him," he told her. "We'll be going together."

 

"Ooooh, making a grand entrance, I see," she teased.

 

He rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, leaning over to press a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'm going to head out. I'll let you know when we're headed there."

 

"Gotcha." She returned the kiss to his cheek, a wet hand lifting from the water to pinch it fondly. "Have a good time, my little sparrow."

 

He wrinkled his nose at the suds left on his cheek but nodded, leaving the kitchen and heading out of the house.

 

Nervousness made his steps all the quicker as he walked the short distance to the bus stop, heart beating erratically and teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. He was going through a lot of chapstick these days.

 

He tried to swallow his nerves back as he boarded the bus, fingers tapping against his knee as he stared out the window.

 

It would be fine, he told himself. There was no way his friends would be jerks over it. They would want him happy.

 

He repeated that to himself as the bus rolled out of town, trying his best to not let his brain shift into overdrive as it was wont to do.

 

It would be fine. Everyone would behave. And if they didn't, he would put his foot down and make it clear that he wouldn't put up with any _nonsense_. Daichi's temper may be feared by their former teammates, but Suga's was nothing to sniff at either.

 

It. Would. Be. Fine.

 

The bus ride was spent with him repeating the phrase like a mantra, anxiety slowly building in him.

 

It wasn't until he it pulled to his stop that he was free from his nerves.

 

As soon as he saw Oikawa waiting for him, flawless and smiling as the bus pulled in, he let out a sigh of relief. The brunette looked gorgeous as always and just seeing him through the window of the bus was enough to bring him comfort.

 

He forced himself to be patient as he walked off the bus, lips cracking into pleased smile when the brunette brightened at the sight of him.

 

"Suga-chan!" Oikawa looked tired closer up, little smears of lavender under his eyes. He was still gorgeous, though, and the way chocolate brown eyes lit up to caramel sent a pleased bit of warmth shooting from him. "You look good."

 

"Hmm?" Suga smiled at him, a slight huff of laughter leaving him at the compliment. "So do you, Kawa-chan."

 

He looked _really_ good, actually. Suga wasn't _quite_ sure where those charcoal colored skinny jeans and that pine green, clavicle baring sweater had been hiding, but he was thankful that it had been brought out of his roommate's wardrobe.

 

If his eyes skimmed over the brunette's shoulders for a moment too long, the man wasn't complaining.

 

In fact, Oikawa simply grinned at him and slipped his hand in Suga's, fingers entwining in a simple gesture that sent his heart fluttering.

 

"Iwa-chan and the rest are already headed to the gym," Oikawa informed him, beginning to tug him along the sidewalk. "They're going to be starting the warm up soon, I think."

 

"Is anyone else besides Iwa-chan and Makki and Mattsun going to be there?" Suga asked, trying to sound casual about it. "Anyone else from your old team?"

 

Oikawa hummed, hand squeezing his absently. "Yahaba might show up, I think. Watari too, maybe? And what about your friends, Suga-chan?"

 

If Suga hadn't of lived with Oikawa for so long, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to pick up the slightly deeper inhale of his roommate or the nervous , barely noticeable bite to the inside of his cheek.

 

"Daichi," he told him, carefully watching for a reaction. "Asahi and Noya. Tanaka too, I'm sure."

 

"So nearly the whole murder of crows then?" Oikawa teased, taking another barely noticeable deep breath. Suga nodded and Oikawa exhaled through his nose, free hand reaching up to push his glasses up a bit higher on his face. "I had assumed they would be joining us."

 

"Is it okay?" Suga asked, running his thumb over the ridges of Oikawa's knuckles. "It'll be fine, won't it?"

 

"Yeah..." There was the tiniest trace of doubt in words. "Yeah, um...do they know that we're...roommates? Friends?"

 

It occurred to Suga just then that they had never discussed this. They had never shared their nervousness with each other, never talked about friends meeting friends and sharing their anxiety over it.

 

Guilt ran though Suga, making him bite his lip. Maybe he should have brought it up earlier. It could have prepared them both. It had been stupid to hide away his nerves.

 

It was too late, though, and all he could do was smile at the brunette as the school came into view, squeezing Oikawa's hand reassuringly.

 

"Daichi knows," Suga told him. "And so does Asahi. Tsukki and Yamaguchi do. And Ennoshita and Kinoshita know as well. Oh, and Hinata. I'm not sure about Kageyama or the rest."

 

A sour little look passed along Oikawa's face at the last name, lips pursing into a bit of pout. Suga had to bite back a laugh, something akin to nostalgia running through him.

 

"And your friends?" Suga asked.

 

Oikawa blew out a bit of air, fringe dancing. "I think everyone but Kunimi and Kindaichi know? But it's really not a big deal. This _isn't_ a big deal, right?"

 

"Right," Suga told him, trying to be reassuring as they stepped onto the campus. "It shouldn't be. Do...do you think they'll get along?"

 

Oikawa shrugged, teeth tugging at his bottom lip for a moment. "I...don't know? I hope so. Um...if they don't..."

 

Oikawa trailed off and Suga immediately squeezed his hand, making him look over at him.

 

"It'll be fine," Suga said firmly, looking at him and hoping his determination was clear. "You're my....you're important to me. Nothing will change that, okay?"

 

"Okay, Kou-chan." Something seemed to relax in Oikawa's expression and the brunette looked forward again, continuing to tug him along toward a gym. "It'll be fine. You're important to me too. That's not going to change."

 

Suga hummed in pleasure, nerves lessening ever so slightly by the comment.

 

Things would be fine, he told himself as they paused in front of the little side door to the gym. Things would be more than fine. Everything would be okay. Everything would be fantastic.

 

He squeezed Oikawa's hand one last time before they entered the gym, lightly raising up his toes and pressing a kiss to Oikawa's cheek.

 

"Let's go."

* * *

 

When Kageyama woke up that morning, he had expected it to be a normal day. A morning run, breakfast, meeting up with Hinata for a little bit of light practice and then joining up with the team to head to Seijoh.

 

Spring break and a practice match. Different from routine, but still relatively normal.

 

The trip to Aoba Johsai's campus was quick, made familiar by repeated practice matches over the years and the tentative friendship that had formed between him, Hinata, and Kindaichi and Kunimi. They met up sometimes for practices and on rare occasions they would go to one another's houses for what Hinata liked to call double dates.

 

They weren't _really_ double dates, Kageyama always told him. But, still...it was nice. In its own way, it was nice. Awkward at first but then enjoyable. It would have never had happened if Hinata hadn't reached out to them first and he was secretly relieved that the break between him and his former teammates had been healed over the years.

 

Going to Aoba Johsai was normal. Following Tsukishima's quiet, if sometimes annoying, lead was normal. Their pre-warmup strategy chat was normal. Listening to Yamaguchi tease and reassure the first years was normal. Watching Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei flirt with each other when they thought no one was watching them was normal.

 

It was all _normal_. The chatter, the faint scent of sweat and salonpas, the bibs of their practices uniforms, and the light thrill of being on the court and facing strong opponents- all of it was normal.

 

What was _not_ normal was the haunting call of "Yoohoo, Tobio-chan" that rang throughout the gym.

 

It was like reliving one of his first year nightmares.

 

Kageyama balked and jerked, head snapping up to stare at the stands. Tooru Oikawa was leaning over the railing, smirking and drawing everyone's attention. Beside him was Sugawara, his former senpai and the man he _may_ have had the smallest little crush on at the beginning of his first year. The grey haired man was poorly concealing a laugh and hitting the brunette lightly on the shoulder, the action nothing but familiar and somehow nearly intimate.

 

Kageyama may have stopped breathing for a moment.

 

"Oh. They're here." Kageyama blinked and glanced over to a smirking Tsukishima, watching as the blonde adjusted the strap of his sports glasses. "Suga-san did say something about dropping in. Had no idea he was dragging his boyfriend with him. Should have guessed it, though."

 

"WHAT?"

 

Kageyama slapped a hand over his mouth as everyone turned to look at him, cheeks reddening furiously.

 

"Oh, you didn't know?" Tsukishima asked, drawling the words with the most shit eating grin he had ever seen. "I did tell you they were living together, King."

 

"Ehhhh?" Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet beside him, head cocking to the side. "I thought that the Grand King and Suga senpai were just roommates?"

 

Tsukishima shrugged and Yamaguchi bit his lip beside him, failing to hide an amused little grin. Kageyama just simply blinked, feeling like he had stepped into an alternate reality. Oikawa and Sugawara? How the hell did _that_ happen?

 

He looked up at them, watching as the duo chatted with their former teammates.

 

"Is that the same Oikawa that Kageyama Senpai used to mutter about?" one of the first years asked.

 

"It is," Yamaguchi informed him, ignoring the way Kageyama shot him a displeased frown. "He was the setter for Aoba Johsai back in the day."

 

"The one with the monster serves?" another asked, brow raising lightly.

 

Yamaguchi nodded and there was a murmur throughout the team, something interested popping up on the younger players' faces.

 

"Do you think we can ask to see his serve?" That question came from one of the more eager second years. "I've watched it online, but I would love to see it in person."

 

There was general twitter of agreement and Kageyama felt himself scowling. A hand slapping to his back made him straighten up, Coach Ukai giving him a knowing look.

 

"We can talk about that _after_ the match," the blonde said. "Right now, you all need to focus on taking Seijoh down. We're here to play. We're here to win."

 

The team straightened, nodding and falling back into their more competitive spirit. Ukai grinned, clearly pleased, and began talking about different strategies that he wanted them to use during the match.

 

Kageyama took a deep breath, closing his eyes and finding his focus.

 

Right. Oikawa and Sugawara wasn't important. They were here to play. They were here to _win_. He could try to reconcile the thought of the two being together after the match.

 

Hinata nudged him and grinned at his side, eyes flashing with a knowing little look and nod.

 

Win. That's all they were here to do.

 

Pushing all thoughts to the side, he focused his mind on the sport he loved so much and brought all his determination to the surface.

 

They were going to kick Aoba Johsai's ass.

* * *

 

"Oikawa, you _brat_ ," Suga hissed, slapping him on the arm. "Sabotage. You're trying to sabotage them."

 

"All's fair in love and war," Oikawa cooed, a smug grin on his face and eyes flashing with mirth. "My team is going to kick your team's ass."

 

"Bullshit." Suga stuck his tongue out as Oikawa's grin curled up. "My crow babies are going to crush your little team."

 

"No way in hell, Kou-chan."

 

"Wanna bet?" Suga grinned as a slender brow raised, a little thrill running through him at the slight slanting of chocolate brown eyes. "If _my_ team wins, you buy me coffee after. If your team wins, I'll buy you coffee after. Seem fair?"

 

"I can't wait to gloat to your uncle about winning," Oikawa purred, leaning closer and tilting his lips into something wicked and challenging.

 

If they weren't in a gym with his former kohai staring up at him in shock and disbelief, he might have kissed the brunette then and there.

 

But they _were_ in the gym and Kageyama was staring up at them as if Suga had grown two heads.

 

So Suga merely smiled, lips twitching into his own smirk. "We'll see about that."

 

"Oi, Trashykawa."

 

The familiar rough voice of his roommate's best friend made it easier to pull away from him and away from temptation. Suga smiled at Iwaizumi and then at Makki and Mattsun, expression dimming slightly at a neutral faced Yahaba hanging behind them and chatting with Watari, caramel eyes carefully looking anywhere other than at Suga.

 

He resisted clicking his tongue, merely raising his head up slightly and flicking his smile brighter when Daichi appeared, raising a hand in greeting and smiling. He nodded at his best friend in return and they all sort of converged together into a group, his nerves fluttering and his hand twitching with the desire to grab Oikawa's.

 

"Iwa-chan. Makki, Mattsun..." Suga paused, eyes flicking to the younger man that was _still_ refusing to look at him. " _Everyone_. It's nice to see you. You all remember Daichi?"

 

There were nods of agreements and Iwaizumi stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck and thrusting his hand out to Daichi in greeting.

 

"Uh, nice to see you again."

 

Suga breathed an absolute sigh of relief when Daichi gripped the spiky haired man's hand, shaking it and grinning.

 

"Nice to see you too."

 

"Watari?" Oikawa asked. The former libero smiled at them, something almost amused in his eyes. "I think you're the only one that doesn't know that Suga-chan is my roommate."

 

Suga could feel Daichi shooting him a look at the "Suga-chan" and vowed to punch his best friend later for the smirk he just knew was on his face.

 

"It's nice to meet you," Watari said politely.

 

"And it's nice to meet you as well," Suga told him, relief flooding through him.

 

This was going well. Everything was fine. And surely everything would be fine when-

 

"Holy _shit_. Asahi wasn't lying."

 

Suga jumped and whirled around at the sound of the booming voice, watching as Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi walked over. Tanaka and Noya were grinning, smiles on their faces that were full of nothing but mischief.

 

Asahi smiled guiltily behind them, but Suga let out a breath of relief. _Bless_ Asahi Azumane for being the one to tell them about Oikawa. He was going to have to bake the gentle giant a nice cake to thank him.

 

Suga felt Oikawa stiffen beside him and nearly grabbed his hand in reassurance. That would be too much, though, and he folded his arms over his chest, hands tightening into fists to keep from doing so.

 

"Heya, pretty boy," Tanaka leered, pulling one of his familiar faces of intimidation. "A little birdie told me that you're my favorite setter's roomie."

 

"I am." It came out smoothly, calmly and Suga was once again impressed by Oikawa's ability to keep up a carefree facade. "Tooru Oikawa."

 

Tanaka pulled back, eyeing the brunette and then flitting his gaze over to Suga. He stared down his former teammate, trying to convey his desire for friendliness and peace. The man simply grinned back at him, expression letting him know that they were about to get teased.

 

"Oikawa-"

 

There was the sound of a clearing throat, Daichi stepping beside Suga and smiling in warning. " _Tanaka_."

 

The shaved haired man clicked his tongue but nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Nice to meet ya."

 

He felt Oikawa relax beside him and took in a little breathe of relief.

 

It was promptly knocked out of him by someone tiny barreling into him with a whoop.

 

"Suga!" Noya grinned up at him, squeezing him in a fierce hug and then stepping back. "Good to see ya."

 

"And good to see you, Noya." He smiled at Asahi as the man stepped behind his crush, a pleasant expression on his face. "Asahi, Noya. You all remember Oikawa, yes?"

 

"Of course." Asahi nodded in greeting, nothing but the very picture of politeness. "It's nice to see you again."

 

"Yeah," Noya chimed in. "Can't believe you got lucky enough to get Suga senpai as a roommate. Has he made you one of his famous cakes yet?"

 

Suga watched as Oikawa blinked, something stunned appearing in his eyes before a genuine grin flicked onto his face. "I use them to bribe my professors."

 

Noya laughed and all Suga could think was _oh thank fucking god_.

 

It was going good. Much better than he had fretted over.

 

"Um, so." Suga smiled nervously as his former teammate's gazes were drawn to him. "So...you all remember the rest of the Seijoh's team?"

 

"The team we flattened in the Spring High Semi-Final?" Tanaka drawled. "Of course."

 

"Kicked your ass the rest of the time." Suga watched as Iwaizumi stepped beside Oikawa, hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. "Hey."

 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa purred, leaning on his best friend and earning himself an eye roll. "Tell these little crows that our first years are going to kick their team's ass."

 

"We'll eat you alive," Tanaka told him, grinning so his teeth bared.

 

"Tanaka."

 

The shaved haired man pulled back with a sulk at the warning note in Daichi's voice and Suga felt himself relax a bit more.

 

It would be fine. It was going fine. Things _were_ fine.

 

"Um, it's nice to meet you all," Asahi offered. "Formally, I mean."

 

"Nice to meet you too, big guy," Mattsun drawled.

 

Asahi prodded Tanaka and Noya into greetings and Suga let his nerves settle as they all seemed to nod to each other in a mostly friendly manner.

 

There was relief in Oikawa's eyes when Suga glanced over and he flashed a smile at his roommate, hoping it was as encouraging as it felt.

 

"Suga-san."

 

Irritation whipped through him at the sound of the calm voice, but Suga turned around with a polite little smile on his face.

 

"Yahaba-san."

 

He was more than aware of Oikawa's eyes on him as he stared down the younger man, arms folding over his chest.

 

"May I have a moment?" Yahaba asked, face still composed in a perfectly neutral expression.

 

Suga blinked but nodded, glancing over at Oikawa and offering him a smile. "I'll be right back, Kawa-chan."

 

His back felt absolutely rigid as he followed Yahaba a little bit away from their crowd of friends, eyes narrowing ever so slightly when they stopped and stared at each other.

 

It was petty to still feel irritation. It was immature and it was childish.

 

But it was still there and the knowledge that the younger man had fucked his roommate had only made the wicked bit of spite flourish within him.

 

"What can I help you with?" Suga asked after a moment, lacing his words with a honey sweetness that he knew didn't quite match his eyes.

 

The younger man _almost_ seemed to flinch and Suga _may_ have felt something pleased at that. But Yahaba just raised his head and cleared his throat, a deep breath taken. "I want to apologize for my behavior before."

 

"Oh? You want to apologize?" The word came out still just as sweet, his lashes batting for extra effect. "For what? For when you were needlessly rude to me even though I allowed you into my house and home with no questions asked?"

 

Yahaba did flinch this time, not quite backing down but nodding in agreement. "Yes. I'm...I'm sorry. I was going through a rough time but that didn't mean..."

 

He took another deep breath, sincerity pooling into his eyes.

 

"It didn't mean I could be rude," he finished, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. "I'm sorry."

 

Suga hummed and nodded, the nasty feeling of pettiness retreating ever so slightly. "It's fine, I suppose."

 

There was a look of relief on the younger man's face then, his shoulders not quite as stiff.

 

"But, Yahaba?" The man stiffened again and Suga smiled sweetly. "Don't try to fuck around with Tooru. I know you two used to be a _thing_. But. He's _mine_. Or he's going to be mine. When I return to Tokyo he's going to be wrapped around my little finger even more so. Don't try to bother him, okay?"

 

Caramel eyes widened at that, mouth falling open ever so slightly. Suga merely smiled even sweeter, letting out a pleased hum and nodding to him.

 

"Nice chat," he told him. "I appreciate your apology."

 

Suga then turned from him, leaving behind the man and walking over to his roommate with his head held high and a smile on his lips.

 

Oikawa was going to be his. He wasn't lying about it. And no one was going to stop it.

 

Determination coursed through him and his smile twitched into a something more like a smirk.

 

Right. Roommate was going to be boyfriend _very_ soon.

* * *

 

"Um, is your kohai going to be okay?"

 

Oikawa blinked at the sound of Daichi's voice suddenly beside him, turning to him and offering what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Yeah? I think so?"

 

There was uncertainty in the man's eyes, but he nodded and glanced down at the court. "Suga told me that there was a bit of a...stand off between the two of them."

 

"A stand off?" Oikawa blinked again, eyes drifting back to Yahaba and Suga. There was a honeyed smile on his roommate's face, something that didn't quite match the cold light in his copper eyes. "I'm guessing you mean when he went to stay the night with you?"

 

"Yeah." There was something in Daichi's voice that Oikawa couldn't quite place, something that made his gaze snap back to him. "Um...this might sound out of place."

 

Oikawa cocked a brow but stayed quiet, more than curious about what the man was going to say.

 

"Koushi is my best friend," Daichi told him. "We've been together since we were kids. We learned how to walk together, we learned how to read together. He beat up the neighborhood bully that stole my bike when we were kids and I was there for him when his mother died. I will _always_ be there for him. And he'll _always_ be my best friend. And that means...that means I know when he has his ups and downs. That means I know that living with you has made him happy. He was fine before you moved in but now he's...I don't know. It's different. You make him happy. So...just keep doing that. Friends, roommates, other things, whatever. Just...be there for him."

 

He nearly felt his jaw drop. Was this Daichi trying to give him permission to date his best friend?

 

"I..." He blinked, unsure what to say in return but feeling a warmth he hadn't expected. "Thank you. I will. Be there for him, I mean."

 

Something almost amused seemed to pass over his lips and Daichi nodded, stepping away from the railing and stretching. "Good. Because I would hate to kick your ass if you hurt him and I'm pretty sure Iwaizumi would want to fight if I did that and I don't know if I want to fight him or not. He's seems like a good guy, you know?"

 

Oikawa gulped, smiling nervously as the man clapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Be good to him," Daichi told him and then walked away to join the rest of the former Karasuno crew.

 

He blinked after the man, the thought that his best friend and Suga's best friend would get along really well worming its way into his mind.

 

They were lucky, Oikawa thought. They were really lucky to have such good friends.

 

Suga wandered back over to him after a minute, lips curled into a smirk that sent a quiet little shiver down his spine.

 

"Everything alright?" he murmured, fingers twitching with the need grab his hand.

 

"Never better," Suga said sweetly. "Are they starting soon?"

 

"I think so." He honestly had no idea. He was distracted by the arrival of his former rivals and Daichi's little chat. "Everyone seemed to get along, yeah?"

 

Suga nodded, glancing over at their former teammates. Oikawa followed his gaze and watched as Daichi and Iwaizumi chatted together and Makki and Mattsun teased Asahi.

 

"I'm glad," Suga said, relief flooding his voice and making it soft. "I really wanted this to go well."

 

"Me too," Oikawa murmured. Again his fingers twitched with the want to grab his roommate's hand. Again he denied himself. "I think Daichi and Iwaizumi are hitting it off."

 

"I thought that they would." A smile curled up on Suga's face, perfectly pleased. "They're actually kind of similar."

 

Oikawa hummed in agreement, reigning in the urge to lean against Suga. "Do you want to invite them to go to the cafe with us?"

 

"Do _you_ want to?" Suga asked, one brow raising.

 

"Yeah?" He did, he thought. It would be...nice if they could get along. "I mean, if you don't want to..."

 

"No, no," Suga said quickly, a smile popping onto his face. "Um, I'm glad you want them to tag along. We can ask them after, if you want. Maybe Makki and Mattsun too?"

 

Oikawa wrinkled his nose at that. He was already lucky that the two were more interested in pestering the rest of the crows rather than him and Suga. Was it Iwaizumi's doing? "Maybe not them."

 

"Not them?" Suga teased. "But they're so fun, Kawa-chan."

 

"Fun for you maybe." Oikawa huffed as Suga's grin stretched. "I think they're going on a date or something after this is over with anyway."

 

Suga hummed but nodded, eyes falling to the teams below them. "Dai and Iwa-chan then."

 

Oikawa nodded as well and let his eyes drift down to the teams. Kageyama was still staring up at them and it made him snicker quietly to himself. His little yelp earlier had been worth the anxiety of the morning.

 

If he was being completely honest, he didn't care about the match. He just wanted the time with Suga.

 

It was hard to focus on the players scrambling down on the floor. He wanted to slip his hand into Suga's and squeeze it tight, lean his head against his and nuzzle against his roommate.

 

He was happy that everyone had met and that the consensus was generally alright. It was very relieving. But now he was sort antsy, wishing his friends and the crows would go away so he could cozy up close to the ashen haired man.

 

Spring break was nice because it was a break. It was not nice because that meant he was missing out on some serious affection with his roommate.

 

He _really_ needed to confess so they could publicly be obnoxious and curl up close to one another.

 

Hold hands, nuzzle against each other, kiss. He wanted to be able to do it all.

 

Especially kissing. He _really_ wanted to kiss Suga.

 

Oikawa chanced a glance at his roommate, eyes running over full lips curled into a soft smile.

 

Kissing would be nice, he thought. Kissing and more intimate things.

 

He had _maybe_ indulged in little fantasies of Suga in stockings the past two nights. The guilt from the first time he had jerked off to the thought of his roommate wasn't there anymore; now that he was pretty sure Suga was into him, he was fine with indulging himself.

 

He wondered if Suga ever got off to him.

 

The thought made his cheeks warm and his teeth dig into his bottom lip.

 

Had Suga ever got off to him before? Had he ever laid back in bed as he had done, one hand running fingers over his cock and his other hand stuffed in his mouth to muffle little whimpers? Had he done it? Had he imagined Oikawa with him? Did he want the same things? The little bites and a whispered litany of filth and teasing?

 

The sound of a volleyball slamming against the gym floor jerked him from his thoughts and he blinked, glancing down and taking a little breath.

 

Okay. He really couldn't get a boner thinking about his roommate jerking off.

 

But it was such a _nice_ little wondering, he thought with a mental whine.

 

Beside him Suga shifted, looking over at him and tilting his head to the side.

 

"Are you okay, Kawa-chan?" he asked, voice whisper soft. His hand lifted, cool fingers brushing against his cheek. "Your face is red."

 

"I'm okay," he reassured him. "It's just warm in here."

 

Suga hummed but nodded, attention drifting back to the court. Oikawa took a little breath, forcing the too wonderful thoughts from his mind. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he slid it out with a sigh, frown on his face when Mattsun's name popped up onto the screen. What did he want?

 

He nearly dropped the phone when he clicked on the message to reveal a photo of Suga touching his cheek, taken just moments ago.

 

 **From Mattsun:** _You all are so gross_

 

He whipped his head around and glared at the snickering man. He only got a smirk for his troubles and he pouted as he turned back around, saving the photo and shoving the phone back into his pocket.

 

He _wanted_ to show Mattsun gross. He wanted to grab his perfect, tempting, nothing but _stunning_ roommate and kiss the ever loving _fuck_ out of him in front of everyone, make Suga's knees grow weak and his lashes flutter.

 

But he couldn't. Not yet.

 

He wondered absently what Kageyama would do if he dipped Suga down for a kiss right then and there. The look on his face when he had called out to him earlier had been absolutely hilarious; he looked as if he had walked into his mom snogging the mailman.

 

He kept himself entertained with the thought of how he could use flirting with Suga as a torture method for the younger man, pettiness in his heart and amusement dancing on his lips.

 

The practice match went by quickly and he was only half surprised to find that Karasuno had won. The team was strong and he still resented Kageyama, but he could respect the fact that they weren't the broken down powerhouse that they used to be. Aoba Johsai would just have to step it up.

 

"Looks like you're treating me to coffee," Suga teased, poking him in the side and smiling triumphantly.

 

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face. "I'll buy you a coffee, Kou-chan."

 

Glee was on the ashen haired man's face, pleasure clear in his eyes. "Coffee _and_ a slice of lemon pound cake."

 

"That wasn't the deal," Oikawa protested lightly.

 

"You're saying you don't want to treat me?" Suga pouted his lips, feigning petulance. "So _mean_ , Kawa-chan."

 

"Are you two going to keep flirting and ignore us?"

 

They both jumped at the sound of Makki's voice, faces holding twin flushes as they turned around with guilty smiles. The pink haired man just grinned at them, jerking his head back in the direction of their friends.

 

"Everyone is going to go down and catch up with the youngins," he told them. "Are you going to join us or stay up here making out?"

 

Damn Makki for being so blunt.

 

(Though the thought of making out with Suga was _very_ nice and _very_ tempting)

 

Oikawa chanced a glance over at his roommate and nearly giggled at the way his face flushed scarlet. "Let's go say hi to our kohai, Suga-chan."

 

Suga nodded, lip bitten. He let Oikawa slip his hand in his as they followed behind the group, grasping it tight and pressing against his side.

 

Maybe they should skip out on inviting Daichi and Iwaizumi, he thought. Maybe they should get coffee to go and maybe he should drag him somewhere quiet and maybe he should say fuck the plan and pour all his feelings into a kiss and just confess everything.

 

It was so tempting. So, so tempting.

 

But Suga was already pulling away and chatting to the two men, a smile on his face and cheeks still tinged pink.

 

Oikawa sighed and forced a smile on his face as they walked onto the court, head held high as familiar and unfamiliar eyes flicked over to him.

 

Confessing would wait. At least a little longer.

* * *

 

"I'm pretty sure Kageyama about shit himself."

 

Oikawa snickered beside him and Suga squeezed his hand, wanting to scold him but not quite able to do so. Across the booth Daichi and Iwaizumi were sitting together, unaware of the roommate's holding each other's hands underneath the table and sipping on bitter coffee.

 

They were at Poppies, coffee in front of them and conversation flowing easily. They hadn't lingered too long at the gym; everyone had drifted once they chatted with the players and Ukai had declared that they needed to go home.

 

It hadn't been bad, Suga thought. Kageyama had been stuttering and stunned, but the rest didn't seem to care. It had gone well and he was a bit huffy with himself for letting his mind get ahead of itself.

 

He _always_ thought the worst of things and it was silly; everything had worked out with Oikawa so far.

 

The last hurdle of the day was getting his grandmother's approval. But, he thought, that was in the bag.

 

Across the cafe his uncle wiggled his brows, catching his eye and letting him know that the woman would be there soon.

 

He felt sort of guilty that he was springing it on Oikawa. A tiny bit guilty.

 

But only a tiny bit.

 

Suga let himself rest his head against Oikawa's shoulder, yawning quietly and smiling. He wanted a nap and he wanted to cuddle. If he thought that it wouldn't be too much, he would drag his roommate back home and force him to nap with him.

 

But it would be and they weren't quite there yet so he would have to make do with hand holding underneath the table and his head on Oikawa's shoulder.

 

"Is Suga-chan sleepy?" Oikawa teased.

 

"A little bit," he admitted. "I had a hard time sleeping the night before."

 

Under the table Oikawa dragged his thumb over the ridges of his knuckles, making a pleasant little shiver run through him. For a moment he pouted at the presence of the two men across the table, wanting to nuzzle into his roommate. But it was just for a moment. The presence of Iwaizumi and Daichi was nice in its own little way; seeing their two best friends get along was more than pleasing.

 

The door to the cafe opened after a few minutes, sounding off a quiet little chime, and making Suga hide a smile at the mess of grey hair popping into view.

 

The cry of "Koushi" made Iwaizumi and Oikawa blink in surprise, but Daichi and Suga shared a knowing little look as his grandmother wandered over.

 

"Koushi, you should have told me you were coming to visit your uncle," she crowed with a grin.

 

Beside him Oikawa shifted and Suga squeezed his hand in reassurance, smiling up at his grandmother.

 

"I didn't know you were coming out this way," he lied smoothly. "Iwaizumi, Oikawa, this is my grandmother."

 

"Akiko Sugawara," she told them, nodding her head and putting her hands on her hips. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Tooru Oikawa." His voice was perfectly smooth and charming, but underneath the table Oikawa squeezed his hand with enough force to show his nervousness. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Hajime Iwaizumi," the spiky haired man across the table offered, amusement in his eyes.

 

Suga's grandmother grinned, leaning toward Oikawa over the table and fixing him with a keen eye and making the brunette squeeze his hand even tighter.

 

"So _you're_ Koushi's roommate," she cooed. "Nice to see you're just as handsome in real life."

 

He felt his own cheeks flush at that and chanced a glance over at Oikawa, holding back a little giggle at his widened eyes and carmine cheeks.

 

"Thank you," Oikawa told her, voice still smooth and hand still gripping tight. "That's nice of you to say."

 

"Oh, and polite," she crowed.

 

"Only because Suga-san whipped it into him," Iwaizumi said with a snort.

 

Daichi grinned beside him and Oikawa scowled at his best friend, a pout popping up onto his face.

 

"Koushi's great at that," she said with a grin. "He's always been a good little mother hen."

 

"I'm _not_ a mother hen," Suga protested. "And it was you that taught me the value of good manners."

 

"Manners _and_ sass," she drawled. "What are you boys up to?"

 

"We just left a practice match," Daichi informed her. "Our schools played against each other."

 

"Oh?" Her grin lifted into something wicked. "And did my darling crows beat them?"

 

"We did," Suga said smugly, earning a huff from Oikawa. "Oikawa is treating me to coffee because of it."

 

"Oh, is he?" He could catch the glint in her eyes, knowing that she would tease him later on about it. "How _sweet_."

 

"And what are you up to?" Suga asked, prodding her into drifting away so it didn't become _too_ awkward.

 

"Oh, just visiting some friends," she said absently. "I wanted to pop in and see your uncle before heading home. Will you be back home tonight for dinner?"

 

Suga nodded in confirmation, sharing a smile with her. "Yes, Nana. I'll see you later?"

 

"Of course, baby," she told him. "Nice meeting you boys."

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi chimed an agreement and he felt Oikawa squeeze his hand once more as she walked away with a little hum. There was a moment of quiet when Suga turned his head to his roommate, searching his face for some sort of reaction to the meeting.

 

"So...that was your grandmother?" Oikawa asked, a nervous little twitch of his lips making them curl into a smile.

 

Suga nodded, drawing his thumb over a ridge of knuckles and smoothing little circles over the back of Oikawa's hand. "Yeah. I think she likes you."

 

Relief pooled into chocolate brown eyes, his smile less anxious. "You think so? Just from that?"

 

"She already knows about you," Suga murmured. "So..."

 

Oikawa just nodded, taking a breath but grinning. "Can't believe I met her already."

 

"Right?" He smiled, hoping it wasn't too guilty and thankful that Oikawa wasn't upset over it. "You should come over sometime during the break. I think she would like to get to know you."

 

"You think?" Oikawa asked, voice falling soft. "Because I-"

 

"Okay, I think I'm just going to go," Iwaizumi said.

 

Suga and Oikawa just blinked, turning to the man in confusion. Daichi sent Suga a little half-smile, sliding out of the booth along with Iwaizumi.

 

"Me too," Daichi said. "I should head back. I think Ma wants me to help her finish up with painting the living room tonight. I'll talk to you later, Suga. Nice meeting you, Oikawa."

 

"See you later, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi told the brunette before offering a smile to Suga. "Bye, Suga-san."

 

The roommates wished them a farewell, both their heads tilting to the side and watching the men walk off.

 

There was a moment of quiet but then Oikawa hummed, the sound soft and contemplative.

 

"You know...if we combined Iwa-chan's biceps and Daichi's thighs, I think we would have a perfect man," the brunette said thoughtfully.

 

Suga giggled, pressing his forehead against his roommate's shoulder. " _Oikawa_."

 

"What? We _would_." When Suga peeked up, Oikawa was grinning. "Just think about it. They would look so good."

 

"They would look good together," Suga mused. "Pity they're both straight."

 

Oikawa hummed in agreement, hand squeezing his lightly. "Are you going to go home soon?"

 

"I don't have to," Suga told him, hoping his roommate wasn't going to run off already. "What about you?"

 

"I would really rather avoid going home at the moment." Oikawa frowned and sighed. "You want to just go on a walk or something?"

 

"A walk would be nice," Suga said. "Maybe somewhere quiet?"

 

"Quiet would be good." Oikawa nudged him gently and Suga slid out of the booth, pleased that the brunette kept their hands linked together. "I know they're your friends, but they were so _loud_ , Suga-chan."

 

"Noya and Tanaka are a bit loud," he admitted with a guilty smile. "But it's been a while since they were together, I think."

 

"It's been a while since you were all together," Oikawa said with a sigh. "I feel kind of bad that we hung off on our own."

 

"We didn't at the end," Suga reminded him. "We were with everyone when Kageyama had a minor meltdown when you slung your arm around my shoulder."

 

"He was so flustered," Oikawa said fondly.

 

Suga rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to his uncle, dipping out of the cafe and smiling at the warmth of the sun up above.

 

"There's a park nearby," Oikawa told him. "You want to go there?"

 

Suga nodded his approval and the brunette tugged him along, a smile on his face that made his heart flutter.

 

A park would be nice. A park could be quiet. A park could offer a bit of privacy.

 

He _may_ have taken a deep breath to keep his cheeks from flushing, some little sliver of hope sifting through him.

 

Maybe something would finally happen?

 

"Suga-chan?" Oikawa asked absently, thumb tracing circles over his wrist as they waited at a cross walk. "I have a question."

 

"Yes?" He peeked up at him, trying not to look too eager. "What is it, Kawa-chan?"

 

His roommate peered down at him, swallowing and then smiling softly. "I...do you...do you l-"

 

Suga nearly whined in frustration when someone called out Oikawa's name, cutting him off and making the brunette groan and frown in apology.

 

"Sorry, Kou-chan." Their hands dropped and Suga let out a small noise of disappointment, nearly pouting as his roommate turned around. " _What_?"

 

The blonde girl that had wandered over blinked at the snap in Oikawa's voice, almost recoiling from it. Suga would have admonished him, but he merely narrowed his eyes at her, frustrated and annoyed.

 

"I, uh..." The girl fidgeted for a moment and then slapped on an absolutely stunning smile, a hand reaching to push a lock of hair behind her ear. "I didn't see you at the dinner party the other night. I wanted to say hi."

 

"Hi." Suga stepped closer to Oikawa, raising a hidden hand and curling his finger around a belt loop, the desire to be connected with his roommate still lingering. If the brunette noticed, he didn't say a word. "Is there anything else you needed? Suga-chan and I are busy."

 

"Oh." The girl reddened, her smile waning and something nearly irritated in her pretty blue eyes. Suga did feel a _little_ bad this time. But only a tiny bit. "Um...my mother was thinking about inviting your family over this week. Do you think that-"

 

"I have no idea. You'll have to talk to my parents about that," Oikawa told her. The crosswalk sign beeped quietly, alerting them that they were free to hurry across the street. "We have to go now. Bye."

 

Suga jerked his hand away in time to follow after his roommate, flashing an apologetic smile at the stunned looking girl.

 

"Tooru?" he murmured, tugging on the brunette's sleeve when they were safely across the street and on the sidewalk once more. "Is everything okay?"

 

Oikawa took a deep breath but nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah. It's just...that's one of the girls my parents are determined to force me to date."

 

"Oh."

 

The word came out quiet and he felt a sudden sense of sadness wash over him, shoulders hunching over.

 

Of course she was. She was pretty and she probably came from a rich family. Of course Oikawa's parents would want him with a girl. Of course they would want him with someone soft and well bred.

 

Of course.

 

The confidence that had surged through him in the gym melted away in an instant, doubt whipping through him like a summer storm. Suga swallowed, avoiding his roommate's gaze and staring at the sidewalk.

 

Oikawa's parents wouldn't want him to date Suga. It wouldn't be _fit_ in their eyes, would it? Suga wasn't a part of their society. Suga wasn't even the right gender. It wouldn't _do_ for Oikawa to settle for him.

 

He barely registered Oikawa slipping his fingers back through his own. He almost pulled his hand away, suddenly stinging with unwanted anxiety.

 

Oikawa led him through the park with a troubled little frown, ignoring the swings and pulling him to a set of trails and into a little crop of woods.

 

"Suga-chan," he murmured. "You okay?"

 

Suga swallowed and offered a tiny smile, not quite trusting himself to say anything quite yet.

 

Oikawa's frown deepened and he suddenly dragged him from the trail he had chose, backing him against a tree and making him blink up at him in surprise.

 

" _Koushi_."

 

Suga bit his lip, eyes not quite able to meet Oikawa's. They hovered somewhere around his lips, taking in the frown and the little faded freckle he had somehow failed to notice before just on the right side of his nose.

 

"Koushi," Oikawa tried again, a hand reaching up to touch his cheek. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," he told him, trying to be reassuring but knowing he was failing. "I just..."

 

Oikawa remained silent and the lack of conversation pressed at his anxieties, making him want to blurt out everything then and there.

 

He was being so _stupid_. Where was the confidence from before?

 

He managed to squash everything down, eyes squeezing shut and taking a deep breath. "Nothing, Tooru. Just thinking."

 

"About what?" His voice was softer this time, a firmness still hidden in his words. "What's wrong?"

 

There was no keeping things hidden when a hand slipped under his chin, tilting his head up and then running gentle fingers along his jawline. He tried to keep his eyes closed, tried to keep his mouth shut. But with Oikawa right there, displaying care and concern to him, he was unable to.

 

Suga opened his eyes slowly, meeting Oikawa's gaze and forcing a small smile. "Your parents want you to be with someone like her, huh?"

 

Oikawa visibly flinched at the question, the smallest nod given in response. "Yes. They do."

 

"They wouldn't be happy with you being with someone else," Suga said. He could hear the trace of bitterness in his words. "They want you with a _girl_. Someone pretty and rich to match you."

 

"Yes." Suga took a deep breath at the admission, eyes closing once more to try to hide everything away. "But that doesn't matter."

 

"It doesn't?" The sarcasm was reflexive, automatic and paired with a twist of his lips that he knew was far from pretty. "I think it does."

 

"It doesn't matter. Koushi, _look_ at me." His eyes fluttered open at the touch of Oikawa's hand to his cheek despite the impulse to stay stubborn and childish. "Koushi, it doesn't matter to me."

 

The look on Oikawa's face was nothing but serious, eyes holding a determination so strong it made him want to squirm.

 

"I don't care if they want me to be with someone like her," Oikawa said slowly, thumb smoothing over his cheek bone in a soothing motion. "I'll be with who I please. I'll be with the person that makes me happy, that makes me better."

 

"Oh?" It came out softer than he meant, bitterness fading away into something anxious and anticipating. "And do you have someone like that? Someone that makes you happy, someone that makes you better?"

 

He was baiting and he knew it. But, _fuck_ , he felt something prickling in his eyes and the way that Oikawa was looking at him made him want to cling to the man and blurt out that _he_ wanted to be that someone for him.

 

"Koushi." The way he breathed his name made him feel like melting, Oikawa's forehead resting against his own and eyes peering into his. "Koushi I-"

 

He had never been so close to screaming at children than when a gaggle of them burst by on the trail, squealing with laughter and shrill little cries.

 

The moment was broken, Oikawa's eyes squeezing shut and his jaw clenching.

 

"Tooru?" Suga tried, some sense of desperation in him. "What were you going to say?"

 

Nothing but a sigh came from him, eyes opening and head moving to press chapped lips to his forehead.

 

"J'ai tellement envie de toi. C'est toi. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse me rendre si heureux."

 

The whispered words drug out a quiet whine of protest, the smile on Oikawa's face apologetic when he pulled away.

 

"Let's just...let's go, Suga-chan."

 

Suga stared, wanting to grab him and force the conversation. But Oikawa just slipped his hand in his, fingers lacing together as he tugged him back onto the trail.

 

They walked quietly through the little woods, not talking but gripping each other's hands tight.

 

It was unfair, Suga thought. It was so unfair.

 

"I think that I should head home," Oikawa whispered when they broke out from the trees. "I...Can I see you later on this week? Please?"

 

His frustration softened at the quiet voice, at the little sense of pleading in Oikawa's words. Suga squeezed his hand and offered him a small smile, hoping that it was reassuring.

 

"You can see me whenever you want," he told him. "Don't hesitate, okay?"

 

He watched as his roommate swallowed, something like yearning in his eyes. "Okay, Suga-chan."

 

The kiss to his cheek burned something fierce and Suga nearly just grabbed his face then and there to turn it into something proper.

 

But he didn't.

 

He let his roommate walk away with a little half-hearted wave, his heart aching and his forced smile crumpling.

 

"God _dammit_."

* * *

 

Oikawa didn't head home. He just walked until his frustration bled away, walked until his chest wasn't so tight.

 

As always, he found himself in front of Iwaizumi's door. And, as always, his best friend eyed him with a raised brow, able to look through his smile without a problem.

 

"There's milk bread in the kitchen," Iwaizumi told him. "Makki and Mattsun are here, too."

 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan," he said quietly.

 

The spiky haired man just nodded, brows furrowing ever so slightly as he followed him into the kitchen. "Did something happen? I thought things were going okay."

 

Oikawa took a deep breath, snagging the bread from the counter and blowing out the air so his fringe danced. "Things were going okay. It _was_ a good day."

 

"Until?" Iwaizumi prompted.

 

"I don't know." Now that he was there, he felt exhausted and worn down. The truth slipped from him easily. "We ran into the Fukari's daughter."

 

Iwaizumi just raised a brow, waiting for him to continue.

 

"It...it made Suga-chan upset," Oikawa told him. "We were absolutely fine one moment and then she interrupted us and Suga-chan got upset and started talking about my parents. He looked so sad, Hajime. I..."

 

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm.

 

"I was so close to confessing," he said softly. "But then we got interrupted. _Again_. And it was too awkward and Suga-chan wouldn't talk to me so..."

 

He trailed off, shrugging and picking at a piece of bread with a frown.

 

"So you came here. Like always." Iwaizumi sighed and began walking from the kitchen, waving him to follow. "You just need to confess, Dummykawa. He wants to be with you."

 

"I want it to be right," he protested for what felt like the hundredth time. Even he was getting tired of hearing it. "I want it to be right, but...god, I want to be with him so _bad_ , Iwa-chan."

 

"Then be with him. Drop this stupid plan of yours and just be with him so everyone can get some peace." Iwaizumi frowned, pausing in the hall. Oikawa could hear the sound of the tv playing a few doors down, hear the sound of his friends laughing. "Look...even Sawamura talked to me about it. We're all tired of you two dancing around each other."

 

"And you don't think I am?" The snap in his voice made him flinch, a hand dragging through his hair. "Fuck...sorry. I didn't mean that."

 

He took a breath, closing his eyes and regaining his composure with a roll of his shoulders. "Look...Saturday is when I want to do it. I have my plan. So I just need to make it through Thursday and Friday, right?"

 

Iwaizumi's eyes were narrowed when he opened his own once again, a frown on his face. "You _really_ should just go ahead and do it."

 

"No," Oikawa said firmly. "Saturday."

 

"You're such a fucking dumb-ass." There was an exasperated sigh let out that he chose to ignore. "Just tell him, Shittykawa."

 

"I'm _going_ to," he said with a huff. "Saturday. On Saturday I'm telling him. Just...drop it for now, okay? Please? I just want to hang out with you guys and forget this last part of the day happened."

 

Iwaizumi sighed and, although reluctantly, nodded. "Fine. Whatever. You're not allowed to whine about it for the rest of the night then."

 

Oikawa scoffed lightly. "I do not _whine_ , Hajime."

 

"You do," his best friend told him. "You really do. Come on then. We're thinking about ordering pizza."

 

Oikawa let Iwaizumi push him down the hall and to his room, stubbornly shaking away all thoughts of confessions and frustrations.

 

It was all going to be over on Saturday. There was no need to worry about it right now.

 

And with that resolved in his mind, he burst into the bedroom that he had played in since he was a child, forcing a grin and throwing himself onto Mattsun and Makki.

 

Saturday. Things would be alright come Saturday.

* * *

 

"Koushi, baby, what's wrong?"

 

Suga blinked and looked up from the dough he was kneading, forcing a smile onto his face. "Nothing, Nana. Everything's just fine."

 

"Liar." She flicked flour at him, eyeing him with a slight frown. "You're moping, Koushi. What happened? You looked happy at the cafe."

 

"I was happy. I was _really_ happy." And he had been. He had been happy, he had been hopeful. But then...Suga sighed, not quite able to look his grandmother in the eye. "I just...Oikawa and I ran into someone. It was a girl, someone that his parents want him to date."

 

"Oh, baby." The softness in her voice made his eyes prickle, the sting of sadness making his breath come out heavier. "Are his parents...?"

 

She trailed off and he smiled bitterly, knowing what she meant.

 

"They're not as nice as you and granddad," he told her. "They're not...they want him with a girl."

 

It didn't take a second for her arms to wrap around him, hugging him with a strength that made him squeeze his eyes shut to prevent tears.

 

"My little sparrow," she murmured. "You know your grandfather and I support you."

 

"I know, Nana," he whispered, hugging her in return. "I know. And I thought it would be enough and I told myself it would be enough. But it still kind of stings, you know?"

 

"Did you talk to him about it?" she asked.

 

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, kind of. He said...he said that it didn't matter to him. That he would be with the person that made him happy. And then I thought he was going to confess but we were interrupted and-"

 

Suga cut himself off, biting into his lip and opening his eyes. "Nana, I just want to be happy with him and it feels like it's never going to happen. Iwa-chan told me he was going to do something soon, but I want to be with him _now_. I'm so _tired_ of us holding back."

 

"I know, baby." She pulled away and smiled up at him, one soft sigh slipping from her. "This Iwa-chan is the Iwaizumi I met at the cafe, right?"

 

Suga nodded and her smile lifted even more.

 

"Listen to him," she instructed, patting his cheek. "He looks like a good boy. Just give it a little time. Be patient."

 

"Okay, Nana." He felt tired suddenly, the morning's anxiety and the frustration of the afternoon leaving him a bit drained. "I'll...yeah. I'll give it a little while longer."

 

"Or," she said, stepping away and returning back to cup of flour she was measuring out, "you _could_ confess yourself."

 

"I'm not going to do that," he muttered, brows furrowing. "I...Oikawa is going to do it."

 

"You know that for sure?" she asked.

 

"Yes." It came out without hesitation. "I'm sure."

 

"Then keep telling yourself that, Koushi," she told him. "Just be patient and let it be. That, or buck up and make a move yourself. He really is handsome, dear. I can't believe you've haven't even kissed him yet."

 

" _Grandmother_." She ignored his scandalized tone, merely grinning at him. Suga let out a little huff, returning to kneading the dough and giving it an unwarranted scowl. "He almost kissed me before."

 

"An almost kiss isn't a kiss, sweetie," she chirped. "Honestly, I don't know where you got this shyness from. It's certainly not from _my_ side of the family. You know, when I met your grandfather, I-"

 

" _Nana_."

 

She just laughed, the sound warm and easing his stress.

 

It would be fine, he told himself. He had waited this long. He could wait just a little bit longer. He just needed to hold out.

 

Or, his mind whispered in a little voice suspiciously bright like the woman beside, you could stop being a baby. You could kiss the fuck out of him and just tell him you like him.

 

No, he told himself. No. Oikawa was going to confess and he could wait for it. He would wait for it and he wouldn't let thoughts of shitty parents bring him down.

 

Suga kneaded the dough with extra vigor, determination setting his lips into a firm line.

 

Suga would wait. Oikawa was worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gained a touch of angst while writing and *shrugs*
> 
> "J'ai tellement envie de toi. C'est toi. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse me rendre si heureux."  
>  _I want you so much. It's you. There is no one else who can make me so happy._
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Talks with the bestie  
> ⚫Restless and running  
> ⚫Taking matters into their own hands


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smol chapter compared to the rest but a chapter still.
> 
> Things have been busy and stressful but I promise I'm still working on Coruscate

"Suga, what happened with Kuroo?"

 

Suga blinked and glanced over at his best friend, stunned by the sudden question.

 

It was the fourth day of Spring break, a Thursday, and he had _thought_ that the morning was going to go well.

 

"Why..." Suga looked away, fidgeting with the cords of his jacket and frowning at the worn and weathered boards of the back porch. "I, um...Nothing happened."

 

"Something happened." Suga flinched at the dry tone in Daichi's voice, at the deep breath he took. "You can't tell me that nothing happened between the two of you. You two have been off since that night Kuroo came home drunk and bitched about you dancing with Oikawa. Something is going on."

 

"It's nothing," he lied.

 

" _Koushi_."

 

He winced at the use of his given name and beckoned Daichi's dog over, burying his hands in the shaggy brown fur to hide the way his fingers shook and refusing to look over at his best friend.

 

"Did he get mad about you and Oikawa?" Daichi asked, voice a touch more gentle than expected. "I know you two were a thing, but-"

 

"You _what_?"

 

Daichi looked a bit amused when he snapped his head over, lips twitching into an almost smile at Suga's dropped jaw.

 

"Oh, come on. Did you two really think I didn't know?" the man asked dryly. "Suga, I _live_ with Kuroo. I've watched you two flirt and I've seen the way he used to grab your ass when you two thought I wasn't looking."

 

Suga flushed crimson at the words and groaned, fingers curling into Kato's fur. "You never said anything."

 

Daichi just shrugged. "I thought it was supposed to be a secret. So..."

 

Suga huffed, a grumpy little frown appearing on his face.

 

"I thought it was supposed to be a secret," Daichi repeated. "And I thought it wasn't supposed to be a big deal. I thought you two just...hooked up."

 

"We...we did," Suga admitted reluctantly. "That's all it was supposed to be."

 

"So what happened?" Daichi asked. "I thought he was doing something with Akaashi and Bokuto now."

 

"...we really underestimated how observant you are."

 

"You have no idea." The little half smirk fell from Daichi's face almost as soon as it appeared. "But, seriously...Kuroo is my friend and you're my best friend and it's killing me that you two aren't talking to each other."

 

Suga bit his lip, stroking through Kato's fur. Daichi let him sit silently, waiting until he worked up the nerve to spill everything out.

 

"I got upset with Kuroo," Suga said quietly. "He was...I don't know. It kind of bothered me that he kept flirting with me and teasing me once we decided to end our little _thing_ and he began dating Akaashi and Bokuto. He just kept provoking me and dragging me into their relationship and..."

 

Suga sighed, scratching behind the dog's ear with a frown. "So that bothered me. And then the night of the almost kiss happened and I started thinking about Oikawa and it was...confusing. It was frustrating. And then Makki and Mattsun showed up and dragged us to the club and I _still_ don't know what happened but when Kuroo got so snippy about me dancing with Oikawa I just...I just kind of decided I was done with everything. I was tired of being treated like we were still a thing when we weren't. I felt like...I don't know. It felt possessive and it wasn't something I wanted. I just wanted us to be friends."

 

"We were _supposed_ to be friends," Suga said, some little ache in his heart. "Maybe friends with benefits, but still friends. Things were supposed to be okay even when we stopped fucking around and things were okay but then they weren't. I was tired and I was confused and I ghosted him and..."

 

He took a deep breath, shoulders slumping. "I've been pissed at him this whole time but it's my fault too, just a bit. The night I went over to your place I left one of Kuroo's sweaters there. I didn't tell him and he got upset that I just dropped it off without a word."

 

"I should have talked to him," Suga admitted, voice tiny. "But I didn't. It was unfair of me and he got tired of it. He came over and I think he was just going to try to talk to me about it but...but then he saw that I was talking to my neighbor, Daishou. Do you know about him?"

 

Daichi nodded slowly, expression carefully neutral. "Yeah. He and Kuroo used to be rivals in high school."

 

"Kuroo got upset that I was talking to him," Suga told him. "And... _god_ , that was such a bad weekend. It was when Oikawa was gone and I was so _tired_ , Dai. I was so tired and I was so lonely and when we got to the apartment Kuroo started tearing into me and he was so upset and-"

 

He cut himself off, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself before he got too worked up.

 

"He accused me of fucking Oikawa," Suga said, jaw tightening. "He called me a slut and he said I was too busy playing house with Oikawa to deign to speak to him and I just...I just lost my temper. We both lost our temper. I yelled at him and I pushed him out of my apartment and we haven't talked since. That was the night I got drunk and begged Oikawa to come home. The next day was when I realized that I've been so stupidly into my roommate for months but that I had been denying it like an idiot. There. That's what happened. _Happy_ now, Daichi?"

 

He hated himself for getting upset, hated himself for letting his frustration slip into his words. Daichi didn't deserve being snapped at, but god he was so tired of everything. Tired of not talking to Kuroo, tired of waiting for Oikawa to confess, tired of being suspended in a nervous state while he waited for things to work themselves out.

 

"Koushi, you two really need to talk," Daichi said softly. "You both fucked up."

 

"I _know_." There was the sound of tears in his voice and he gritted his teeth, stubbornly refusing to look over at his best friend. "I know. But it's hard and I don't know what to say and I'm so _mad_ that he kept acting like we were still a thing and-"

 

"Koushi, just talk to him." Daichi's voice was firm, almost commanding. "You want to still be friends with him, right?"

 

"I want to punch him in the face. He called me a slut, Daichi."

 

"Bokuto punched him in the face for you, though, didn't he?" The dry tone in Daichi's voice made him flush. "Suga, I _know_ you. And I know you're mad but I know you're shitty about talking to people and I know you probably miss him. So just talk to him, okay? I'm getting tired of his moping."

 

Suga chanced a glance over at his best friend, peeking at the tired expression on his face. "He's been moping?"

 

"It's worse than the time Kenma refused to talk to him for a week because he broke his game," Daichi told him with a sigh. "Seriously. I'm sick of it. He won't stop moping and he just stews in his room and it's so...I'm tired of it. Talk to him once you get the Oikawa stuff straightened out, okay?"

 

Suga pinched his lips together, uncertainty running through him. He _did_ want to be friends with Kuroo. But he was _still_ pissed at him over everything.

 

"Koushi." Suga let out a little whine at the stern look Daichi set on him, nearly pouting. "Talk to him."

 

"Using the dad voice on me isn't fair," Suga said with a huff. Daichi just raised a brow, waiting. "Fine. After Oikawa and I figure things out, we'll talk. I guess."

 

"Good." Daichi smiled then and stood up, brushing his legs off. "Now that that's settled, let's go do something. If Ma catches us sitting around she's going to make us help her clean and my back is still stiff from painting last night."

 

"You're such an old man," Suga teased.

 

"Says the one with the grey hair," Daichi shot back easily.

 

"Oh, as if I haven't heard that one before," Suga scoffed. Daichi just grinned and Suga stood up, dusting dog fur from his pants and hiding a smile. "Um...Daichi?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thanks for...thanks for being here for me." Suga bit his lip, giving Kato one last scritch to her head. "And thanks for putting up with everything."

 

"Always, Suga," Daichi told him. "Now let's go. We can swing by Asahi's and tease him about Noya."

 

Suga grinned and nodded, following his best friend and feeling a warmth well up in him that couldn't be dampened.

 

Daichi was nothing short of a blessing, Suga thought. He was so lucky to have him.

* * *

 

"Iwaizumi, we're sick of waiting for the two of them to hook up."

 

Iwaizumi blinked, looking up from the book in his lap and eyeing Makki and Mattsun in the doorway. When did they get there? And how did they get in? He thought the front door was locked.

 

Though, he thought, it wouldn't surprise him if the two knew where the spare key was hidden.

 

The couple was wearing matching frowns, frustration in their eyes. It was obvious who they were talking about and Iwaizumi had to agree with them.

 

"We all are," Iwaizumi said with a little sigh. "He said he's going to do something on Saturday."

 

"Said he's going to do something," Mattsun said with a snort. He walked into the room and plopped himself down on Iwaizumi's computer chair, frown still in place. "Doesn't mean he's gonna do it."

 

"He's going to do it," Iwaizumi told him, dropping his eyes back to his book. "Or I'm going to do it for him."

 

"If someone is going to do it for him, _we_ should be the ones," Makki said. He made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, grabbing one of Iwaizumi's pillows and squeezing it. "For maximum embarrassment and as punishment for being a fucking baby."

 

The thought was tempting. Oikawa had been driving him up the wall for god knows how long now.

 

"We're throwing a party tomorrow," Mattsun informed him. "And we're going to make them fucking confess if it kills us. Preferably them, though. We still have a long life ahead of us not filled with pining."

 

Iwaizumi sighed, setting his book to the side and rubbing his temples.

 

"It's literally one day before his little deadline," Iwaizumi told them. "Just be patient."

 

"No," Makki said. He looked stubborn, arms folded across his chest and eyes narrowed. "Little shit has had plenty of time as it is."

 

"You just want to embarrass him," Iwaizumi said dryly.

 

"We just want him to be happy," Mattsun insisted, tipping the computer chair back and looking up at the ceiling. "...and maybe embarrass him. Just a little bit."  
  


Iwaizumi closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, letting out a sigh.

 

He was tired of the situation, if he was being honest. He had a shit load of material he needed to focus on for school and having Oikawa waste away pining like a goddamn idiot was distracting him. They should have gotten together ages ago. Why were they so stubborn?

 

"...have you invited Suga-san?"

 

Makki and Mattsun were both grinning when he opened his eyes.

 

"Nope, but that can be fixed," Makki said.

 

"We haven't invited anyone yet," Mattsun informed him, pulling out his phone. "We just decided a little while ago. But we know it's gonna be fun."

 

"Who's house?" Iwaizumi asked, half reluctant over the idea of a party and half looking forward to it.

 

"Mine," Makki told him. "Mom and dad are going to some gallery opening or some bullshit and said it's okay. We'll have the house all to ourselves."

 

"How are you going to get Shittykawa to come?" Iwaizumi asked. "You know he's still pissy about the last party you two threw."

 

"Ah, yes, the skirt incident," Mattsun said with a little grin. "Such a _fine_ day in Oiks history that was."

 

"We'll just tell him that Suga-chan is coming," Makki said with a yawn. "No way he's going to miss it then."

 

"And what about Suga-san?" Iwaizumi asked. "How will you get him to come?"

 

Mattsun shrugged. "He'll probably come just because Oiks will be there. If he doesn't...we'll go kidnap him or something."

 

"You don't even know where he lives," Iwaizumi pointed out. "How are you going to kidnap him?"

 

"I have Noya's number now," Makki informed him. "You know, the shortie libero? I'm sure he'd be willing to help. Oh, we should invite him too. Him and baldie. They'd add some fuel to the fire, I bet."

 

Iwaizumi bit back a sigh and tried to keep from frowning. Oikawa would be pissed if Makki and Mattsun did something stupid like shove them in a closet together or lock them in the bathroom. It would be a pain to listen to him whine about it. But, well, he was whining already so why not? It was the brat's fault for waiting so long anyway.

 

"Fine," he said. "Throw the party. Invite them. But don't confess for him. Just...help him along."

 

"Ah, that's the spirit, Hajime," Mattsun said with a grin. "This will be fun. Don't you worry."

 

"I doubt it."

 

"We should invite that cutie that works at that coffee shop on fourth street," Makki mused. "The little brunette that drives the motorcycle? Ah, you're going to love her, Hajime."

 

"Don't you dare try to set me up with someone," Iwaizumi snapped. "Shittykawa is your target, not me."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Mattsun said absently. "Think we can convince Kyouken and Oiks junior to make an appearance too?"

 

"Are you planning to fix everyone up?" Iwaizumi asked dryly.

 

"Set them up or set them off," Makki said with a little smirk. "Just you wait, Hajime. This party is going to be fun."

 

Iwaizumi groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Why did he always get caught up in everyone else's messes?

* * *

 

"SUGA SENPAI!"

 

Suga jumped, nearly falling over mid-run. He caught himself on the nearby wall and managed to keep his body from face planting into the side walk. He turned around, confused, and then let out a fond sigh when a head of bright orange hair came bounding over to him, someone tall and yelling trailing after him.

 

Hinata and Kageyama. Of course.

 

He waited patiently for them to reach him, taking the time to wipe the sweat off his face with his shirt and sighing.

 

He had been restless after spending time with Daichi. Being lectured about needing to talk to Kuroo had set him on edge, pushed too many thoughts into his mind. And even with teasing Asahi, the feeling had lingered. He would have driven everyone crazy if he just stayed home. So, he had pulled on his running shoes to try to soothe his mind.

 

It sort of worked. He still felt restless, but his thoughts were mostly clear now. The real problem was just trying to keep himself from going over to Oikawa's house and throwing himself at him to just get everything over with. It was _that_ sort of restless.

 

"Hinata, Kageyama," Suga greeted with a polite smile as they stopped in front of them. "How are you two?"

 

"We wanted to say that we support you and Oikawa-san's relationship," Kageyama blurted out.

 

Suga blinked, stunned by the statement. That was certainly not what he had been expecting.

 

"Um-"

 

"Yeah! Kageyama totally freaked out when we found out, but we're happy for you!"

 

"I didn't freak out, dumbass."

 

"You did too."

 

Suga opened his mouth and closed it, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn.

 

"Um-"

 

"We're happy for you and the Grand King," Hinata told him, cutting him off with a cheery little smile. "Totally unexpected, but as long as you're happy!"

 

"Um... _who_ told you we were dating?" Suga asked, still startled enough to not correct them right away.

 

"Tsukki," Hinata said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I mean, I already knew you were rooming with him because of the Christmas break run in, but I had no idea you two were together!"

 

"Tsukishima...Tsukishima told you that we were dating?" Suga asked, hearing the absent trace of amusement in his words. "When did he...?"

 

"At the, um, at the game," Kageyama informed him, cheeks curiously pink. "He told us you two were roommates whenever he and Yamaguchi stayed the night with you. But he failed to mention until the practice match that you two are...together."

 

Suga let out a snort of laughter, shoulders jumping forward and a disbelieving grin on his face.

 

"Um...Suga senpai?" Hinata asked, head tilting to the side.

 

Tsukishima told the team that Suga and Oikawa were dating. He had thought they were dating before Suga had even allowed himself to realize his feelings.

 

God, he felt like an _idiot_. His former kohai had figured it out before he did.

 

"We're not dating," Suga told them, biting into his bottom lip to hide a grin when they tilted their heads in confusion. "Not yet, at least."

 

"You're...not dating?" Kageyama asked.

 

Suga nodded and Kageyama reddened, looking as if he wanted to melt into the ground. There was a mutter of "fucking Tsukishima" and a choked, embarrassed noise from him.

 

"You're really not dating?" Hinata asked, one brow raising as he ignored his boyfriend. "But you two looked so close at the gym."

 

"We're not dating," Suga reaffirmed. "Not yet. I'm hoping that we will be soon."

 

"Ohhh," Hinata drawled out. "So...why are you not dating now then?"

 

"I'm waiting on him to confess," Suga told him, smiling and keeping an almost concerned eye on the curious shades of red rapidly appearing and fading on Kageyama's face. "I think he's going to do it soon."

 

Hinata frowned slightly. "Why wait? Why not confess to him if you like him?"

 

It was Suga's turn to redden. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, trying not to look too embarrassed in front of his former kohai.

 

"I just...um...I just want him to confess," Suga said. "So I'm waiting on him."

 

"What if he doesn't?" Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side now. "I waited forever for Kageyama to confess and he never did. I had to do it myself."

 

"Really?" Suga asked, raising a brow. "That's a surprise."

 

Kageyama scowled, hitting Hinata lightly on the shoulder. "I was _going_ to do it. I just...never found the right time. And this dumbass got impatient."

 

"You were never gonna do it," Hinata protested. "You were being lame and overthinking everything." He pushed his hair down, mimicking Kageyama and his scowl. "What if he says no? What if I mess it up? What if he _does_ like me? What am I supposed to do with a boyfriend? What if-"

 

"Hinata, shut up," Kageyama snapped, snatching at him and ending up nearly falling over when the shorter boy dodged. " _Dumbass_."

 

Suga found himself smiling, amused by the familiar back and forth. Hinata stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, shoving him lightly and then turning to Suga.

 

"You should just confess," Hinata told him. "I think he likes you; you should have seen the way he was looking at you when he thought people weren't going to notice. It was all soft and _gooey_ , kind of like how Tsukishima looks when Yamaguchi falls asleep on him on the way back from games."

 

Suga felt his entire face flush and opened his mouth to say something when there was the sound of a phone going off, making them all jump.

 

"Agh! I forgot about Natsu!" Hinata cried. He grabbed Suga's hand and shook it, looking up at him with big eyes. "I gotta go but you should totally confess to him. Kageyama, come on!"

 

Suga watched as Hinata sped off and smiled, turning to Kageyama as he lingered.

 

"Um..." The black haired boy took a little breath, seeming to pull himself back into his normal, confident if a tad bit awkward state. "Oikawa-san would be stupid to say no to you. So you should do it. You should be happy with him, if that's what you want."

 

"Oh, um..." Suga blinked and smiled. "Thank you, Kageyama."

 

Kageyama nodded awkwardly and then turned, running out to catch up with his boyfriend, a fond "dumbass" shouted to Hinata.

 

Suga bit his lip as he watched the two disappear. How was it that his former kohai had it more together than he did?

 

"I should confess, huh?"

 

Suga sighed and swiped his hand through his hair. Confessing was easier said than done. And he just knew Oikawa was going to do it soon. But maybe...

 

He blinked as his phone went off, curious when Mattsun's name lit up the screen.

 

 **From Mattsun:** _Party at Makki's tomorrow. Noya is gonna bring ya around eight_

 

A party?

 

 **From Mattsun:** _Don't think of saying no; we've got ways to get you here_  
_Oiks will pitch a fit if you don't show, so you better cum_

 

Suga snorted, a grin curling up on his face as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

 

A party, huh? That could be...interesting. Could lead to some _interesting_ discussions, some _interesting_ situations.

 

Suga hummed to himself, shoving his earbuds back in and starting up his run once more.

 

A party sounded fun.

* * *

 

"Oiks, you're going."

 

"Noooooo."

 

"Oiks."

 

"No! The _last_ time you had a party you put me in a skirt and sent a photo to Ushiwaka and I had to deal with _that_ nonsense."

 

Mattsun exchanged a small smirk with Makki over Oikawa's head, fondly recalling the memory. Ah, that had been _such_ a remarkable day in Tooru Oikawa history.

 

"Suga-chan will be there," Mattsun wheedled, leaning on the brunette and making him whine. "Don't you want to party with him?"

 

Oikawa shoved him, eyes narrowing. "The last time I hung out with you guys and Suga-chan I ended up kissing him. I know you two just want to shove us together. I have a plan and-"

 

"Yes, yes, you have your little _plan_ ," Makki said boredly with a wave of his hand. "We fucking get it already, Oiks. It's just a party to enjoy the last bit of our spring break. We couldn't care less about how drunk you two get as long as you don't fuck on my parent's bed."

 

Mattsun snickered as red flourished across Oikawa's cheeks, the brunette huffily putting his nose in the air.

 

"I'm not going to fuck Suga-chan on your parents bed," he protested. "I...we haven't even..."

 

"You're too slow," Mattsun told him. "Such a shame; Suga-chan is a cutie. Maybe someone else will want to push him into the broom closet and make out with him."

 

Oikawa's eyes went hard at that, lips twisting in clear displeasure. "He wouldn't. Suga-chan likes me."

 

"But you haven't confessed and he might be tired of waiting by now," Makki pointed out. "And if you're not going and he's there drinking and being his adorable self..."

 

Mattsun hid a smirk as Makki trailed off, leaving the implication for Oikawa to frown over. There was no way Oikawa was going to risk losing Suga to someone; even if he was suspicious, he would come just to swoop in and keep everyone away from his little crush.

 

"Fine," Oikawa snapped. "I'll be there."

 

"Good," Mattsun said, pleased with how easy it was to get him to agree with going. "It'll be fun, Oiks."

 

Oikawa just threw him a suspicious look, eyes narrowing and lips pressing together.

 

"Are you planning something?" he asked.

 

"We would _never_ ," Makki said, faking offense with a hand to his heart. "We only want to have some fun with our dear friends."

 

Oikawa's eyes narrowed even further.

 

"Just show up," Mattsun told him. "Kick back and enjoy the party with your little silver haired minx."

 

"He's not mine," Oikawa mumbled. "Not mine yet, at least."

 

"But he will be soon," Makki said, reaching over and patting Oikawa on the head and making the man whine. "I'm sure Iwaizumi will confess nicely for you."

 

"He's not going to confess for me!" Oikawa protested, voice coming out flustered. "I'm going to do it! I have my plan!"

 

"Yes, yes, your plan," Mattsun said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm _so_ sure you'll see it through."

 

Oikawa whined. "You all are so _mean_ to me."

 

"We're some of your very best friend, Oiks. We're supposed to be mean."

 

The brunette huffed at Mattsun's teasing and slumped over, a small pout on his face. Mattsun tugged on his cheek, stretching out the skin to make Oikawa flail at him.

 

"Stop moping," he ordered. "Just enjoy yourself tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

 

Oikawa sighed but nodded, shoving Mattsun off him and folding his arms across his chest.

 

"Fine. I'll go and it'll be _lovely_ ," Oikawa said. "I'll dance with Suga-chan and no one will makeout with him and then Saturday night I'll confess and everyone will stop being so mean to me."

 

"We're always going to be mean to you, Oiks," Makki told him, a trace of fondness in his voice. "Wouldn't be us if we were nice."

 

"I hate you two."

 

"You love us," Makki insisted.

 

" _Hate you_."

 

Mattsun grinned as the two went back and forth. The party was going to be excellent.

* * *

 

"And Makki said he invited some of your friends to the party."

 

Suga hummed and shuffled the phone in between his ear and his shoulder, eyeing the clothes laid out on his bed. Did he really not pack something suitable to wear to a party? Or was it just that he needed to go clothes shopping again? He could have sworn he packed more flattering outfits.

 

"It feels weird that our friends are mixing up," Oikawa confessed, snapping Suga from his wardrobe critique. "I don't mind it. It's just..."

 

"Not expected," Suga suggested. He picked up a shirt and frowned before tossing it to the side. "But it's good, though, right?"

 

"Yeah, of course." Suga listened as Oikawa shuffled around, the soft sound of music playing in the background. "It makes me happy that they're getting along. I kind of thought that...well, I don't know. I'm happy but I'm nervous, a bit. No offense but Noya seems like a mischief maker. I feel like adding him in with Makki and Mattsun is asking for trouble."

 

Suga snorted. "You have no idea. He and Tanaka get into so much trouble together. They never mean any harm, but..."

 

Oikawa hummed in his ear and Suga found himself biting into his lip at the noise. God, he missed being curled up with his roommate. He could just imagine how warm he would be if they were having the discussion tucked up in bed or on the couch.

 

"I think Makki and Mattsun are up to something," Oikawa told him.

 

"Why do you think that?" Suga asked, flopping onto the bed and giving up on sorting through his clothes for the moment. "What would they be up to?"

 

It was fishing and teasing, sort of. Suga had an idea of what Oikawa thought the duo would be planning but he wasn't going to say it out loud. Even after his little run in with Hinata and Kageyama, he still wanted his roommate to be the one that took the lead. Maybe it was cowardly, maybe it was being a baby. But he was still just nervous about everything and didn't want to mess it up. Hinata could tell him to confess all he wanted; that didn't change the fact that Oikawa was his roommate and that if Suga was wrong it could cause more trouble than just making things awkward between them.

 

"Who knows?" Oikawa answered with a sigh. "They're always up to something."

 

Suga sighed and rolled onto his stomach, nearly pouting a bit as he idly scanned his bookshelf across the room.

 

"It should still be fun anyway," Suga told him. "I think it would be nice to just let loose a bit. We haven't done anything like that since the club."

 

There was a pause, something almost awkward as he waited for Oikawa to reply.

 

"Um...yeah, the club."

 

Suga found himself raising a brow at the far off tone in Oikawa's voice.

 

"Um, Suga-chan?" Oikawa asked, words hesitant. "Do you still not remember everything?"

 

"I don't," Suga informed him with a regretful little sigh. "The parts I do remember seem fun but I feel like I'm missing something still."

 

There was a soft little hum, something contemplative. Suga wished he could see his roommate's face so he could get a better idea of what was going in his head.

 

He felt like Oikawa knew something he didn't when it came to the night of the club. It felt like the brunette was holding something back. He trusted that his roommate would tell him if it was something bad, but still...

 

"I'm sure you'll remember someday," Oikawa said quietly. "But...ugh. Let's just...um...Suga-chan?"

 

"Yes, Oikawa?" he asked.

 

"Are you..." There was the sound of a breath being taken, something almost nervous. "Saturday night...are you doing anything then?"

 

Suga sat up in bed immediately. Was Oikawa going to ask him on a _date_?

 

"I'm not," he told him, maybe just a bit too quickly. "I'm totally free on Saturday."

 

"Oh, good." There was relief in Oikawa's voice then and Suga squirmed, wanting to see Oikawa so badly that it almost burned. "I have something I want to do with you then. It'll be a bit later at night, but...um...I was thinking coffee and then doing it?"

 

Suga blinked, face flushing as he remembered their first coffee "date." Was this...was Oikawa going to...

 

"That..." Suga swallowed the sudden feeling of excitement and nervousness. "Yeah, sure. That sounds great. Um, just let me know when."

 

"I will." There was another silence, this one softer. "I...I should go for now. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

 

"Yeah," Suga said quietly. "Okay."

 

"Bye, Suga-chan."

 

"Bye."

 

The call ended and Suga slumped over, taking a deep breath.

 

Saturday. Oikawa was probably going to confess Saturday...right? He wasn't being too hopeful about that was he? Because why else would Oikawa sound so nervous about wanting to hang out? Why would he vaguely say he wanted to do something and not tell him what is was exactly?

 

Suga grinned, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and cheeks flushing happily.

 

Saturday. He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh there's going to be a party -3-
> 
> Next up:  
> ⚫Shenanigans  
> ⚫Things do not go according to plan  
> ⚫Jealousy and flirtation


End file.
